Sans Toi
by EstellleR
Summary: Nadia est morte, laissant derrière elle une meilleure amie totalement dévastée, brisée. Envahie par ses propres démons, Erin va-t-elle réussir à surmonter cette terrible épreuve ? Ses amis seront-ils capables de l'aider, avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement ... ?
1. Prologue

Vous savez ce qui est le pire dans la perte d'un être cher ? C'est ce sentiment de culpabilité qui vous envahit et qui vous consume.

 **« Et si j'avais …. ? »** Cette question que se l'on se répète sans cesse.  
S'en suit alors cette réponse unanime que la plupart des personnes vous diront **« Tu n'y es pour rien. »**

Imaginez maintenant que vous êtes liés à cette mort ? Imaginez que vous ayez envoyé à la mort, l'une des personnes à qui vous teniez le plus ?

Imaginez alors ce sentiment de culpabilité qui est décuplé. Imaginez que vous devez vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience, le reste de votre vie. En serez-vous capables ?

 **Je m'appelle Erin Lindsay. Je travaille à La Police de Chicago… Enfin, j'y travaillais. Et je viens de faire tuer Ma Collègue. Je viens d'envoyer à la morgue Mon Amie. Je viens de faire sauvagement massacrer Ma Sœur.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_« … Et après que votre amie soit morte, que s'est-il passé ? »_**

 _Je lève mon regard et jette un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur. Il reste plus de 40 minutes. J'ai envie de m'en aller, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me pose cette question … Mais à quoi ça servirait ? Oui, à quoi ça sert de vouloir fuir ?_

 ** _« J'ai continué à faire mon travail … »_**

 _ **« Et psychologiquement ? Vous sentiez-vous prêtes à reprendre votre travail ?** »_

 ** _« Peut-être que j'aurais du attendre …. Prendre du recul. »_**

 ** _« Prendre du recul ? »_**

 _J'affirme de la tête. Parce que oui, j'ai conscience que j'aurais du le faire. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait …_

 ** _« Je ne serais peut-être pas tombée dans cette spirale infernale si … Si j'avais pris le temps de m'éloigner … »_**

 ** _« Qu'est ce que vous entendez par spirale infernale ?_**

* * *

\- … Et je suis partie à ce moment.  
\- C'est bien Erin.

Je fronce les sourcils, puis tourne mon regard en sa direction.

\- Bien ? Tu plaisantes ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la moitié de l'heure Jay . Tu sais combien Voight paie pour chaque séance ?

Il pousse un soupir, tout en me servant un verre de soda.

\- Tu fais les choses à ton rythme. C'est un travail sur du long terme.

Je secoue mon visage. Je ne suis pas convaincue par ses propos.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée cette histoire de psy, soupirais-je.  
\- Ca ne fait qu'une semaine ! Et tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, il y a du changement Erin. Peut-être que toi tu ne les vois pas, mais moi je peux t'assurer que je les vois …

Je ne peux qu'affirmer. Parce que c'est vrai. C'est vrai que depuis que je consulte cette psychologue, mon comportement s'est amélioré. Mais psychologiquement, rien n'a changé.

\- Ecoute … Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est sur du long terme. Peut-être que maintenant, à l'heure actuelle, tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Mais sois patiente Erin. C'est à force de patience qu'on s'en sort non ?  
\- T'as p'tet raison …  
\- Peut-être ? J'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison !

Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant son air victorieux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, en secouant mon visage.

\- Plus jamais, je te dis que t'as raison !  
\- T'as pas besoin de le faire, je le sais déjà que j'ai toujours raison.  
\- J'y crois pas !  
\- Allez, viens là … , rit-il.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je pose mon visage sur son épaule, puis il enroule son bras autour de mon cou. Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui … C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que lorsqu'il est là, ma douleur s'atténue. Elle ne disparaît pas, ça c'est clair, mais elle s'apaise…


	3. Chapitre 2

**_« … Enfin retourner au bureau tous les jours…Ca me faisait vraiment mal … Mais j'y allais quand même parce que j'avais toujours cet espoir de la revoir. »_**

 ** _« Et vos collègues, comment ont-ils réagi suite à sa mort ? »_**

 **« Ils étaient touchés eux aussi … »**

 ** _« En avez-vous discuté avec eux ? »_**

 ** _« Ils ont essayé … »_**

 ** _« Mais ils n'ont pas réussi ? »_**

 _Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite. Non ils n'avaient pas réussi … Pourtant de nombreuses fois ils avaient tenté de m'apporter leur soutien._

 ** _« … Je ne voulais pas qu'on en parle … »_**

 _ **« Et qu'est ce qui fait que maintenant vous accepter d'en parler ? »**_

* * *

 **Point de vue : Jay Halstead**

\- T'es toujours debout ?

Je lève lentement mes yeux des nombreuses feuilles qui étaient éparpillées sur la table. J'aperçois alors Erin à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'avance jusqu'à moi puis s'assoit à mes côtés.

\- Encore sur cette enquête ?  
\- Ouais …  
\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'essaie de t'aider ?

Bien sûr que j'en étais sûr. Premièrement, cette histoire ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et ensuite Voight me tuerait …

\- J'en suis certain.  
\- Je ne peux même pas savoir de quoi il s'agit ?  
\- Erin …  
\- Très bien, soupire-t-elle.

Elle est déçue. Je le vois, et je le sens. Je suis persuadé que son travail lui manque. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour qu'elle s'y remette. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Il lui faut encore du temps, même si elle refuse de l'admettre.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Elle hausse simplement les épaules, évitant ainsi de répondre à ma question. Je comprends qu'elle a du être réveillée par un cauchemar … Comme la plupart des nuits qu'elle essayait de passer seule.

Je décide donc de reprendre les recherches demain. Je range mes papiers, les laisse sur un coin de la table, puis me retourne vers Erin en lui saisissant la main.

\- On y va ?

Elle me remercie d'un sourire, puis se lève en même temps que moi. On regagne ensuite la chambre.

Moins de 6 heures plus tard, j'ai du me lever. Mais c'était comme si je n'avais rien dormi. Parce que je n'avais quasiment rien dormi. La nuit avait été agitée. Plus qu'agitée même.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Erin. Elle semble dormir paisiblement. Difficile de croire qu'il y a quelques heures, elle était en pleine crise d'angoisse. Difficile de croire qu'il y a quelques heures, elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans paniquer dans les secondes qui suivaient …

Je pousse un soupir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Du moins pas avant de m'être assuré qu'elle allait bien. Je me saisis donc de mon portable qui est posé sur la table de chevet puis compose le numéro de Voight.

Il ne répond pas. J'essaie donc de nouveau. Mais Toujours rien.

J'essaie alors Olinsky. A cette heure-ci, il devait être avec Voight. Ils arrivaient toujours tôt au bureau.  
Au bout de la 2eme sonnerie, il finit par répondre. Ne voulant pas réveiller Erin, je quitte alors la chambre.

 ** _« Hey O' … Voight est avec toi ? »_**

 ** _« Il est dans son bureau. Pour l'instant, il est assez occupé. Je lui dis qu'il te rappelle ? »_**

 ** _« Tu peux juste lui dire que je ne peux pas venir tout de suite? »_**

 ** _« Un souci ? »_**

 _Je pousse un soupir, en me frottant les yeux. Je suis trop épuisé pour lui raconter la nuit que je viens de passer …_

 ** _« Jay ? »_**

 ** _« La nuit a été longue … »,_** _finissais-je par lui souffler._

 ** _« Raccroche pas, j'vais t'le passer. »_**

 **« J'te remercie … »**

 _Il a immédiatement compris, et je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir coupé court à la conversation. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends la voix de Voight à l'autre bout du téléphone._

 _ **« Halstead ?** »_

 **« J'aurais sûrement du retard … »**

 ** _« Tout va bien ? »_**

 _Je perçois aussitôt son inquiétude. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'appelle pour l'avertir de mon retard … Et il en sait très bien la raison._

 ** _« J'attends juste qu'elle se réveille pour m'assurer que tout va bien … »_**

 ** _« Bunny est passée ? »_**

 ** _« Non non … Disons que la nuit a été compliquée. »_**

 ** _« Prends ta journée alors. »_**

 ** _« Chef … «_**

 ** _« C'est non négociable Halstead. Et … »_**

\- Jay ?

Je me retourne en reconnaissant la voix d'Erin. J'écarte alors le téléphone de mon oreille … Debout à l'entrée de la pièce, elle me fixe les larmes aux yeux. Elle a le visage pâle, vraiment pâle. Maintenant j'ai la réponse à ma question. Non, elle ne va pas bien … Pas bien du tout. Voight a finalement raison de me donner la journée.

\- J'arrive Erin. Va te recoucher.  
\- Tu pars ? me demande-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
\- Non … Je reste ici … Je passe juste un coup d'fil et j'arrive.

Elle acquiesce d'un faible signe de tête puis retourne aussitôt dans la chambre. J'attends qu'elle ferme la porte pour remettre le téléphone sur mon oreille.

 ** _« Tout compte fait, je vais rester ici aujourd'hui. Si vous … »_**

 ** _« … On te contacte dès qu'on a du nouveau »,_** _m'informe-t-il_ ** _. « Je passerais en fin de matinée récupérer le dossier. En attendant, repose-toi »_**

Et je ne me suis pas fait prier. J'en avais réellement besoin. J'avais dormi quoi cette nuit ? 30 … Peut être 45 minutes ? Sans compter les autres nuits qui avaient été loin d'être complètes …

A peine allongé dans le lit, Erin a aussitôt posé son visage sur mon torse et on s'est endormi….

… Puis j'ai entendu mon portable sonner. Je pousse un soupir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi 2 minutes. Mais en consultant mon portable, je constate qu'il est pratiquement 11 heures du matin, et que par conséquent, j'ai dormi plus de 3 heures … 3 heures qui, visiblement, n'ont pas été suffisantes.

Mais ce que je constate surtout ce sont les 8 appels manqués affichés. 5 de Voight, 2 d'Antonio et 1 de Ruzzek.

Je m'apprête à rappeler Voight lorsque j'entends des coups toqués à la porte. Je comprends alors qu'ils sont devant ma porte, et que vu le nombre d'appels manqués, ils doivent attendre depuis de bonnes minutes.

Je quitte donc la chambre, prends bien soin de refermer la porte derrière moi et regagne le hall d'entrée. Après avoir regardé par le judas et m'être assuré que c'était bien eux, je finis par leur ouvrir la porte.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excuse Voight en me serrant la main.  
\- Pas de souci …

Antonio et Ruzzek me saluent à leur tour puis on part s'installer sur le canapé. Je me saisis alors du dossier qui était toujours posé sur la petite table, là où je l'avais posé hier puis je commence à l'ouvrir …. Mais très vite, je m'aperçois que quelque chose cloche. Je continue alors de tourner les feuilles, voulant m'assurer que …

\- Un souci ? m'interroge Antonio, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Je ne l'avais pas rangé comme ça…..

Je n'ai pas mentionné le nom de la personne, mais on sait tous de qu'il s'agit. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi la nuit a été aussi dure et longue … Et si elle avait vu les photos, les prochaines nuits promettaient d'être encore bien plus longues et bien plus dures …

Je pousse un soupir, en passant une main sur mon visage. Je lui en veux d'avoir fait ça. A tel point que j'ai envie de la réveiller pour lui dire ma façon de penser.

\- Je reviens. En attendant, revoyez le dossier et je veux que vous me fournissiez tout ce que vous avez trouvé de nouveau, finit par reprendre Voight.

Il est contrarié. Il se retient mais on le sent quand même. Il se lève alors du canapé puis on le regarde se diriger en direction de la chambre.  
Je ne suis pas rassuré. Vraiment pas. Parce qu'il ne va pas laisser passer aussi facilement … Et que contrairement à moi, il ne va pas se gêner pour la remettre à sa place.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Point de vue : Hank Voight**

\- Erin ?

Elle met du temps à émerger. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hank ? ... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? murmure-t-elle.

Je la fixe les sourcils froncés. Elle ose vraiment me poser la question ?

\- A quoi tu joues ?

Elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur, puis se redresse légèrement.

\- Quoi... ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De quoi je parle ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher à ce dossier, tu te souviens ?

Son visage se ferme aussitôt. Puis je vois ses larmes apparaître soudainement ...

\- Tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu touches à ce dossier ? Pour ne pas que tu finisses dans cet état.  
\- Je voulais juste ...  
\- Juste quoi ? On en a déjà parlé Erin ! Tu ne peux pas suivre une thérapie, si d'un autre côté tu fais tout pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Cette fois-ci, elle se redresse totalement et s'assied sur le rebord du lit. Elle relève son visage face à moi et me FIXE le front plissé. Elle a presque le regard noir ... Et j'en reste assez surpris. L'instant d'avant elle était au bord de larmes, et maintenant elle est presque sur le point de me tuer par son regard.

\- Cette thérapie est inutile ...  
\- Ca ne se passe pas bien ?  
\- Elle fait que de me poser des questions ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
\- C'est le but d'une thérapie Erin.  
\- En plus, tu gaspilles ton argent pour rien Hank ! J'te jure, je reste même pas la moitié du temps. Je ...  
\- ... Si ca peut te permettre d'aller mieux, je suis prêt à mettre autant qu'il le faut. Il faut simplement que tu te poses les bonnes questions.

Elle m'interroge du regard, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

\- Tu vas la voir par obligation, ou par choix ?

Elle hausse simplement les épaules avant de reprendre d'une voix blasée.

\- C'est du pareil au même ...  
\- Justement non Erin. Si t'y vas par choix, c'est parce que tu ressens le besoin d'en parler. Si c'est par obligation, c'est que tu te forces. Et ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle tourne d'abord son regard puis me regarde de nouveau.

\- Je voulais juste essayer...  
\- Et c'est déjà bien. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prête, c'est inutile d'insister. Tu reprendras en temps voulu.  
\- Mais Hank. Tu voulais que ...  
\- ... J'ai voulu oui. Mais c'était pour toi Erin. Pour que tu puisses parler à un spécialiste. Je pensais que ça serait plus facile pour toi comme tu refusais d'en parler. Mais je ne suis pas à ta place, je ne ressens pas ce que toi tu ressens. Donc si tu me dis que c'est trop dur pour le moment, je te crois.  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?  
\- Pour les séances non. Mais tu n'aurais pas du faire ce que tu as fait concernant l'affaire. C'est déjà assez dur pour toi comme ça ... Qu'est ce que ca t'as apporté de lire le dossier ?

Mal à l'aise, mais surtout désolée, elle ne trouve rien à répondre.

\- Ca me manque de ne plus travailler..., finit-elle par murmurer.  
\- Et tu as besoin de recul Erin ! Tu sais que tu auras toujours ta place au sein de l'équipe, mais tu dois d'abord faire ton deuil ...

Elle se pince les lèvres, puis finit par reprendre d'une voix tremblante.

\- ... Mais vous ...  
\- ... Mais nous c'est différent. Tu ne peux pas te comparer à nous. Tu ne peux pas comparer ta relation avec Nadia, parce que votre relation était incomparable à aucune autre. Tu ne peux pas te comparer à nous parce que chacun réagit différemment face à ce genre d'épreuves ...

* * *

 _ **« Et comment avez-vous réagi suite à sa mort ? »**_

 ** _« Mal ... Enfin je faisais comme si tout allait bien, mais je sentais que je m'enfonçais ... J'arrivais tous les jours en retard ... »_**

 ** _« Et c'est à partir de ce moment que vous vous êtes rapprochées de votre mère ? »_**

 ** _« De Bunny »,_** _rectifiais-je._

 ** _« N'est-elle pas votre mère ? »_**

 ** _« Si ... Enfin juste biologiquement parlant. »_**

 ** _« Pourtant c'est avec elle que vous êtes restées lorsque vous avez démissionne? »_**

 ** _« C'est vrai. »_**

 _ **« Alors pourquoi rester avec une personne dont vous n'êtes pas proches ? »**_

* * *

\- Ryan Smith !

Je pose mon regard sur mes agents, tout en leur montrant la photo accrochée au tableau.

\- Il est notre homme.  
\- Toutes les victimes ont décrit le même tatouage qu'il porte en bas du ventre. L'une d'entre elles, Maddie Ply nous a dit qu'elle l'avait mordu à l'oreille gauche et griffé dans le cou. Et Smith porte toutes ces traces, reprend Antonio.  
\- Il doit rentrer d'ici 2 heures à Chicago. Une fois qu'il aura passé la porte de sa maison, il sera aussitôt appréhendé.  
\- Donc on attend ?  
\- Pour l'instant. Tant qu'on n'a pas reçu le signal, on ne fait rien. En attendant, trouvez moi les dernières personnes avec qu'il a été en contact.

Je m'apprête à regagner mon bureau lorsque j'entends Ruzzek m'appeler. Je me tourne donc face à lui. Le téléphone à la main, il me lance un sourire d'excuse avant de reprendre.

\- Un appel pour vous.  
\- Prends le numéro, je rappellerais.  
\- C'est le docteur Kristen Tail.

Plus que surpris, je fronce les sourcils. Normalement à cette heure-ci ...

\- Elle est en bas, me précise-t-il.

... Elle devait être à son travail. Si elle s'est déplacée jusqu'au poste, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et je craignais ce qu'elle allait me dire ...

\- Fais la monter.

Il acquiesce, puis l'informe par téléphone de se diriger directement en haut des escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle arrive, accompagnée par Truddy. Après avoir remercié cette dernière, je m'approche du docteur Tail puis lui serre la main.

\- Sergent Voight. Je suis désolée de vous déranger ...  
\- Erin n'est pas avec vous ?

C'était la question que je m'étais posée depuis le début. Parce que oui, normalement elle devait être en séance avec Erin.

\- A vrai dire, je souhaitais vous poser la même question. Je l'attends depuis plus d'une heure.

... Et c'est ce que je redoutais. Le front plissé, je me retourne vers Halstead qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de notre conversation.

\- Tu l'as vue ?

Il me répond non de la tête. Puis Antonio reprend la parole.

\- J'ai croisé Gabby ce matin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vue à côté d'un un bar.  
\- Quel bar ?  
\- Celui de Bunny.

Me semblait-il. Je pousse un soupir. Mes craintes se confirment ... C'était tout ce que je ne voulais pas.

\- Erin devrait vraiment prendre de la distance avec elle. Je ne la connais pas personnellement, mais au vu de leur histoire, Bunny tente par n'importe quel moyen d'avoir Erin sous la main. Elle la détruit à petit feu. Tant qu'Erin restera avec elle, elle ne pourra pas aller mieux.

J'en ai bien conscience. Voilà pourquoi je lui avais demandé de s'éloigner le plus d'elle ...


	5. Chapitre 4

**_« Et où étiez-vous ? »_**

 ** _« Avec Bunny … Comme toutes les fois où je ne me sens pas très bien … »_**

 ** _« Donc vous vous sentez mieux avec elle alors ? »_**

 _Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais comment l'expliquer ? Comment expliquer à une personne, ce que je ne peux comprendre moi même ?_

 ** _« Disons qu'avec elle, je peux faire ce que je veux …. Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre donc… »_**

 ** _« … C'est plus facile ? »_**

 ** _« Ca l'est oui … Enfin je sais que Jay supporte mal la situation, même s'il ne le montre pas, j'ai conscience que ca le pèse. Alors je préfère le laisser souffler quand ca va pas … »_**

 ** _« Jay ? Qui est Jay ? »_**

 ** _« C'est mon partenaire … Enfin c'était … »_**

 ** _« … Et qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'il supporte mal la situation ? »_**

 ** _« Il est obligé de me supporter des journées entières… »_**

 ** _« Donc vous vivez ensemble ? »_**

 _ **« Il a accepté de m'héberger le temps que … Enfin vous voyez …** »_

 _Elle acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, puis me fixe les sourcils froncés._

 _ **« Et ce Jay … Représente-t-il simplement un collègue ? »**  
_

 _Non, ais-je failli lui répondre. Mais je me suis retenue à temps. Jay représente bien plus pour moi…_

 ** _« …. Il est aussi un ami. » , me contentais-je de lui dire._**

 ** _« Simplement un ami ? Vous venez de me dire que vous partagez vos journées. Ca doit vous rapprocher non ? »_**

* * *

 **Point de vue: Jay Halstead**

\- Vous êtes Jay ? Jay Halstead ?

J'arrête ma conversation avec mes collègues. Puis je me tourne vers cette femme qui vient de nous interrompre. C'est la psychologue que Lindsay consulte. Et c'est assez surpris que je lui réponds :

\- Un souci ?  
\- Je pourrais vous parler un instant ?

Je fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus surpris. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes collègues qui ont l'air de l'être autant que moi. Voight sort de son bureau au même instant.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre sergent Voight …  
\- Erin n'est pas venue ? l'interroge-t-il soucieux.  
\- Si … En fait, je suis venue parce que je souhaite m'entretenir quelques minutes avec l'agent Halstead.

C'est à son tour d'être étonné. Il me fixe les sourcils froncés, je lui réponds par un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je veux simplement en savoir plus sur la relation que vous entretenez avec Erin. Je …  
\- On faisait simplement partie de la même équipe. Elle était ma …  
\- … Partenaire, me coupe-t-elle. J'ai cru le comprendre.  
\- C'est tout ce qu'il y a, à savoir.  
\- En êtes vous sûrs ?

Elle me dévisage longuement. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas me confronter à ce genre de personnes…

\- N'avez-vous pas une relation plus … approfondie ?  
\- J'ignore ce qu'elle vous a dit mais …  
\- Erin ne m'a rien dit. Mais votre réaction l'a fait à sa place.

… Je pousse un soupir. Mettre ce sujet sur le tapis ne m'enchantait pas. Et le faire devant tout le monde m'enchantait encore moins.

\- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais …  
\- C'est ce que vous faîtes pourtant.

Je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Et sur un ton aussi dur. J'ai conscience qu'en réagissant ainsi, je ne fais qu'affirmer ses propos …

\- Je le fais pour Erin monsieur Halstead. Vous habitez ensemble, vous êtes la personne qui la côtoie le plus. Donc vous comprenez qu'il est important que je m'entretienne avec vous.

Je comprends que tant que je ne lui aurai pas donné mon accord, elle ne compte pas s'en aller. Alors je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter.

\- Je finis dans 1 heure …

Elle me remercie d'un signe de tête puis s'en va aussitôt.

* * *

 **Point de vue : Erin Lindsay **

\- Elle l'a dit devant tout l'monde ?

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite par ce que Jay venait de me raconter.

\- Je déteste ce truc de psy … De regarder les réactions des gens pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent, soupire-t-il.  
\- Et moi dont …

Il secoue son visage puis tourne son visage face à moi.

\- Elle m'a demandé si tu avais pleuré depuis la mort de Nadia.  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?  
\- La vérité.

Je ne réponds rien. J'espère sincèrement qu'il s'est limité à un simple « Non », et qu'il n'est pas plus rentré dans les détails.

\- Après elle s'est focalisée sur notre relation …  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?  
\- La vérité aussi.

J'ai failli lui répondre « C'est à dire ? » mais je me retiens. J'avais peur d'engager ce sujet, peur de ce qui allait s'en suivre et surtout peur de savoir ce qu'il en est réellement.

\- On en reparlera après … Je reviens je vais aller me laver. On mange italien, ca te va ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourire. Il part ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je regarde la télé, son téléphone se met à sonner. Par reflexe, je jette un coup d'œil sur la petite table où il est posé. Le nom de « Kathleen » s'affiche. Je fronce les sourcils. Qui est cette Kathleen ?

Je décide de me reconcentrer sur la télé, essayant de ne pas y penser … Mais surtout essayant d'oublier l'idée qui m'est venue en tête : Ouvrir le message qu'elle venait de lui envoyer.

Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et pourtant je le fais. Alors c'est le cœur palpitant que je me saisis du portable de Jay et que j'ouvre le message.


	6. Chapitre 5

Je continue de rouler. Mon portable, lui, continue de sonner. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je finis par m'arrêter et je me gare, non loin du bar de Bunny.

Je pousse un soupir puis tourne mon visage à gauche. Non, je ne peux pas le faire … Si je passe la porte de son bar, je sais comment va se finir ma nuit. Comme toutes les autres. Puis j'ai promis à Hank de me tenir éloignée d'elle.

Mon portable sonne une nouvelle fois. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur le siège passager où il est posé. En voyant le nom de Hank s'inscrire pour la énième fois, je me sens de plus en plus perdue. Que faire ?

\- Erin ?

Mes pas m'ont finalement conduit jusqu'à chez lui. Il est minuit passé.

\- Je peux dormir ici ?

Sans me poser aucune question, il a affirmé de la tête et m'a laissée passer.

\- J'suis désolée de te déranger. J'étais devant chez Bunny et …

Je pousse un soupir puis hausse les épaules. Et quoi ?

\- … J'suis content que tu sois venue, me dit-il simplement.

Il me conduit alors jusqu'à la chambre d'ami puis me demande si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Je l'informe que non, tout en le remerciant.

\- Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver.

Il quitte la chambre, puis referme la porte derrière lui. Je reste un long moment assise sur le lit, à réfléchir. J'entends alors mon portable qui sonne une nouvelle fois. Je ne veux pas lui parler. J'ai besoin d'espace … Ou du moins, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de lui.

En y pensant, je sens les larmes monter. Mais ce que je sens surtout ce sont les nausées qui refont surface. Alors je quitte la chambre et me précipite jusqu'aux toilettes.

\- Erin …. ? Erin tout va bien ?

Je reconnais la voix de Justin. Inquiète. Soucieuse.

\- Ça va, ça …

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me penche de nouveau au dessus des toilettes. Je me sens de plus en plus mal …

\- Erin, ouvre la porte ! m'ordonne Hank.

Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai trop mal au ventre et les crampes m'empêchent d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de forces, je finis par m'allonger à même le sol, le souffle haletant.

Je commence à m'endormir … Mais pas longtemps. J 'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, puis j'aperçois Hank et Justin entrer dans la pièce.

\- Ça va, ça va …, murmurais-je. J'suis juste un peu … fatiguée…

Mais aucun des deux n'en croit un mot. Ils me fixent inquiets, et suspicieux … Je sais ce qu'ils pensent. Je sais ce qu'ils se demandent intérieurement. Justin finit par me poser la question :

\- T'es enceinte ?

J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne dois pas. Je ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couleur, tout en me pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je sais pas …, murmurais-je.

* * *

\- Comment tu te sens ?

C'est la première question que m'a posée Hank lorsque je me suis réveillée.

\- Ça va …

Je tente de sourire pour le rassurer, mais à son visage, je vois qu'il n'y croit pas.

\- Tu veux que je fasse venir un médecin ?  
\- C'est rien Hank. Juste un coup d'fatigue …

Mon portable se met à sonner au même instant. Avec difficulté, je tourne mon visage. Hank en fait autant. Puis je pousse un soupir en apercevant 35 appels manqués et 12 messages non lus de Jay. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment … Alors je décide de l'éteindre.

\- Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui.  
\- Hank, je t'assure que ca va. Tu …  
\- T'as passé un test ?

Je ne réponds rien. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant et surtout pas avec lui.

\- Erin ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite. Je m'en veux de lui mentir. Mais je ne veux pas lui avouer que les 2 précédents tests que j'avais faits s'étaient révélés positifs.

\- Je vais aller t'en chercher un.

Il se lève du lit puis commence à s'en aller. Je ferme les yeux puis prend une grande respiration.

\- Non Hank. Ce n'est pas la peine.

Je rouvre mes paupières. Il a la main sur la poignée, son visage tourné vers moi.

\- Il faut que tu saches Erin. Tu ne peux pas …  
\- Je sais.

Je me pince les lèvres puis tourne mon regard. Je le vois alors revenir jusqu'à moi. Il s'assoit de nouveau sur le rebord du lit puis s'empare de ma main.

\- Il est au courant ?  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Le père de ton enfant.  
\- Il faudrait déjà que je sache qui c'est … Enfin … Il faudrait plutôt prendre la question à l'envers et se demander qui ne l'est pas … Ca serait plus facile je pense.

Je tente de sourire, mais très vite les larmes font surface. Le constat est amer, dur. Tout comme les dernières semaines que je venais de passer. Finalement, je ne récoltais peut-être que ce que je semais …

\- T'es sûr que … ?  
\- J'ai fait le test 2 fois, acquiesçais-je.  
\- Et les prises de sang ?

Je lui réponds que non d'un signe de tête. Je n'en ai pas la force et surtout … Je n'en ai vraiment pas l'envie.

\- On va les faire aujourd'hui.  
\- Hank …  
\- Il faut que tu sois fixée Erin. Et étant donné les circonstances, le plus vite possible serait le mieux.  
\- Il faut être a jeun pour les faire.  
\- Et tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier, donc tu peux.

Manger oui, ais-je failli lui répondre. Mais le reste …

\- Erin ?  
\- J'suis fatiguée Hank …  
\- Il faut que tu fasses tes prises de sang. T'auras tout le temps de te reposer après. Donc tu te prépares et je t'y emmène.

Je ne réponds rien. J'ai peur de lui dire … Peur de sa réaction et surtout peur de sa déception.

\- Erin ?  
\- J'peux pas …, lui murmurais-je.

J'ose enfin tourner mon visage vers lui. Il me regarde les sourcils froncés. Et je comprends qu'il a deviné.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Mais il veut l'entendre de ma propre bouche. Est ce que j'en ai la force ? Le courage ? Apparemment non … Puisque je suis incapable de lui répondre.  
Alors je tourne mon visage de l'autre côté. Lâche. Voilà ce que je suis. En plus d'être incapable de lui répondre, je suis incapable d'affronter son regard.

\- Erin ?

Mais il ne compte pas en rester là. Il veut savoir.

\- J'suis fatiguée je …  
\- Je t 'ai demandé pourquoi?

Je reste toujours dans mon silence. Je ne lui dirai pas. Du moins pas maintenant. Alors je ferme les yeux.  
Puis je l'entends qu'il quitte la chambre. Je pousse un soupir, soulagée qu'il mette un terme à notre conversation. Du moins, pour le moment. Parce que je sais qu'il m'en reparlera, et qu'il le fera jusqu'à que je lui dise.

C'est alors que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Tout compte fait, il ne comptait pas lâcher aussi facilement.

\- Hank …. J'suis vraiment fatiguée…  
\- Ce n'est pas lui.

Mon cœur s'accélère lorsque je reconnais la voix de Jay. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

\- J'suis fatiguée …  
\- Je veux juste qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier.

Et moi, je ne le veux absolument pas. Vraiment pas du tout.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca n'arrivera plus.  
\- Erin …  
\- Je vais venir habiter ici. Je pense que c'est mieux.  
\- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Je ne réponds pas. Non, il n'a rien fait de mal. Loin de là même.  
Je l'entends alors fermer la porte de la chambre. Puis il fait le tour du lit et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés, sur le rebord du lit. Il me fixe les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Erin ?  
\- Rien Jay …  
\- Alors pourquoi t'es partie ? J'ai essayé de te joindre plus d'une trentaine de fois.  
\- J'avais besoin d'air …

Il n'en croit pas un mot. Je le vois à son regard. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça …

\- Cette fille est juste une amie.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Erin …  
\- Ta vie personnelle ne me regarde pas Jay. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux … Je suis juste désolée d'avoir fait tomber tes plans à l'eau. Je …  
\- Tu n'as rien fait tomber à l'eau. Je voulais simplement rester avec toi. Et je le veux toujours.

Que dire face à ces paroles ? Elles me touchent … Mais il ne devrait pas.

\- Jusqu'à quand Jay ? Tu as accepté de m'héberger, et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Mais tu as ta vie, jusqu'à quand tu vas te priver parce que je suis chez toi ? Jusqu'à quand …  
\- Je ne me prive de rien du tout Erin ! Déjà pour ton info, je n'ai pas accepté de t'héberger, c'est moi qui t'ai dit de venir à la maison.  
\- Mais tu ne pensais sûrement pas que j'allais être autant un fardeau …  
\- Si rester à tes côtés est un fardeau, alors c'est l'un des plus beaux.

Les sourcils froncés, je tourne mon regard vers lui. Puis en voyant son sourire moqueur, je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es con …  
\- Et toi, t'es adorable quand t'es jalouse.  
\- Va t'faire.  
\- C'est ok alors ? Ce soir quand je rentre, t'as intérêt d'être à la maison sinon je viens te chercher ici.  
\- Hmmm …  
\- J'suis sérieux Erin. On parlera de tout ça. Et cette fois-ci, on en parlera vraiment. Donc inutile d'essayer de t'échapper encore une fois, parce que où que t'ailles, je te trouverais.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Point de vue : Hank Voight  
**

\- Et tu sais quand tu repars à l'armée ?

Je lève les yeux vers mon fils, avachi dans le canapé et regardant la télévision.

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir une semaine de plus.  
\- Justin …  
\- Je ne repartirai pas tant qu'Erin sera dans cet état.  
\- Tu sais que ça risque de durer un bon moment ?  
\- Alors je resterai le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai prévenu Olive, elle est d'accord …  
\- … Et elle est surtout enceinte Justin.

Je fronce les sourcils en apercevant Erin, appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue entrer. Et visiblement Justin non plus, puisque c'est plus que surpris qu'il s'est retourné vers elle.

\- Tu ne dois pas te reposer toi ?  
\- Et toi tu dois être auprès de ta future femme.  
\- J'y vais dans la semaine, je …  
\- Maintenant Justin. Ca fait déjà 2 semaines que t'es là. Olive est toute seule …  
\- … Et je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là pour toi Erin. Comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi. Tu m'as sorti de la merde plus d'une fois, je …  
\- … Et je te remercie Justin, mais je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de temps. Et ta femme a juste besoin de toi.  
\- Tu vas bien ? T'en es sûre ?

Sa question me laisse perplexe. Mais aussi son regard. Il la fixe comme s'il savait que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas vrai.

\- Alors pourquoi tu traines avec mes anciens potes ? Tu sais ceux qui te refourguent la cam ?

Etonné par ce que je viens d'entendre, je tourne mon regard vers Erin, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. Et à ma grande surprise, elle ne tente pas de nier.

\- J'ai foiré … Et je le regrette.  
\- Que tu le regrettes, c'est une chose Erin. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec ces gars ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils attendent de toi !

Les bras croisés, elle le regarde les sourcils froncés.

\- Et alors, Qu'est ce que t'insinues ? Je les ai vus juste pour la cam Justin ! Rien d'autre.  
\- Excuse-moi, si j'ai du mal à te croire. Quand je trainais avec eux, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était t'avoir dans leur lit. Alors …  
\- Et alors quoi ? Toi aussi t'as bien essayé de me mettre dans ton lit ! Est ce que t'as réussi ?

Furieuse, elle lui jette un regard noir avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Après qu'elle ait claquée violemment la porte, Justin pousse un soupir, puis en voyant mes yeux posés sur lui, il hausse les épaules et reprend sur un ton las.

\- J'étais jeune 'pa …  
\- Je t'avais demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous …  
\- Et il ne s'est rien passé ! Je l'ai embrassée, elle m'a giflé et on en est resté là. Rien de plus.

Je ne sais pas s'il me dit la vérité. Le sous-entendu que vient de faire Erin me laisse penser que non. Mais je ne cherche pas en savoir plus, j'en parlerais avec elle lorsque le moment sera venu.

\- En attendant, elle a raison. Tu as une femme qui t'attend. Ecoute, je comprends que tu t 'inquiètes pour Erin …  
\- … La situation est plutôt tendue avec Olive, finit-il par m'avouer.

Voilà pourquoi il ne tenait pas à rentrer chez lui. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il hausse les épaules. Il ne veut pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais pourtant il doit le faire. Parce que les problèmes qu'il peut y avoir entre Olive et lui peuvent impacter leur relation. Mais pas que. Leurs problèmes peuvent avoir des conséquences aussi sur l'enfant qu'ils s'apprêtent à avoir.

\- Quand j'ai su qu'elle est tombée enceinte, j'étais à l'armée et on était ensemble depuis peu. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Après il y a eu cette histoire dans laquelle elle t'a embarqué …  
\- Elle n'y était pour rien Justin.  
\- Ouais …, soupire-t-il.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je le vois à ses yeux qui deviennent de plus en plus brillants, et je le sens surtout à son malaise.

\- Vous en avez parlé ?

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre à ma question. En entendant Erin sortir à nouveau de la chambre, il baisse son visage.  
Habillée, et son sac à la main, elle ignore Justin et se tourne directement vers moi.

\- J'y vais.

Je hoche la tête. Après un léger soupir, elle finit tout de même par se retourner vers Justin qui a son visage toujours baissé.

\- J'peux compter sur toi pour que t'ailles retrouver Olive ? Ou alors il faut que je t'y force ?

Il se contente simplement d'affirmer de la tête.

\- Justin ?  
\- Ouais …, finit-il par souffler.

Sa voix a trahi son émotion et Erin l'a remarqué. Elle m'interroge alors du regard. N'en sachant pas plus qu'elle, je hausse simplement les épaules.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il affirme de nouveau de la tête. Mais elle n'y croit pas. Elle le connaît trop pour ne pas se fier à cette apparence. Alors elle s'accroupit face à lui et l'oblige à relever son visage. Il est au bord des larmes.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?  
\- Rien. T'inquiètes pas, tente-t-il de sourire.  
\- Justin …  
\- Ca va Erin.  
\- Non ça va pas. J'le vois bien.

Il passe une main sur ses yeux, tentant d'effacer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Jay est devant. Il t'attend …  
\- … Il peut attendre, l'interrompt-elle. Qu'est ce qui s'passe Justin ?  
\- C'est rien. C'est juste que c'est pas la forme avec Olive.  
\- Raison de plus pour que tu retournes chez vous, non ?  
\- C'est plus compliqué.  
\- Viens... On va discuter.

Elle l'aide à se lever du canapé. Puis ils viennent s'installer avec moi, autour de la table.

\- Vous allez avoir un enfant Justin. Vous devez régler vos problèmes …  
\- Ton père a raison, acquiesce Erin. Quoi qu'il se passe dans votre couple, vous devez vous mettre au clair le plus vite possible. Tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir votre domicile.  
\- Je sais ….  
\- Vous avez des problèmes depuis longtemps ?  
\- Depuis qu'on vit ensemble.  
\- Et vous en avez parlé ?

Il secoue son visage de gauche à droite avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

\- On ne s'est pas revus depuis, soupire-t-il.  
\- Depuis quand ? l'interrogeais-je.  
\- Depuis le jour où tu t'es fait kidnapper.  
\- Ça fait longtemps …  
\- Je sais. Enfin si, on s'est vus quelques fois. Genre pour ses rendez-vous chez le médecin, les échographies, faire les courses ... Enfin le nécessaire on va dire. Mais à chaque fois que j'ai une permission, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de rentrer à la maison. Alors je vais chez des amis.

Surpris, je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'Erin pousse un léger soupir.

\- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire …  
\- D'ici le mois prochain elle accouche Justin. Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement, lui fait remarquer Erin sur un ton mi calme, mi compatissant.

Elle pose une main réconfortante sur son dos et lui adresse un sourire encourageant.

\- Il faut que t'ailles la voir …  
\- … Je sais. Mais je voulais rester ici jusqu'à la cérémonie de Nadia.

Je remarque le visage d'Erin se crisper légèrement. Entendre son prénom lui faisait toujours autant mal. Mais étonnamment, pour la première fois depuis sa mort, elle ne prétexte aucune excuse pour quitter la pièce, comme elle avait l'habitude de si bien le faire lorsqu'on parlait d'elle.

\- Elle a lieu la semaine prochaine. Ça te laisse le temps d'aller voir Olive.

Il ne me répond rien. Il se contente de pousser un soupir. Je vois qu'il n'a pas envie, mais il doit quand même le faire.

\- J'essaierai de passer la voir demain.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête tandis qu'Erin lui lance un sourire, satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle finit par se lever de la table, mettant son sac à l'épaule.

\- Bon, je vais vous …  
\- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose Erin, l'interrompt Justin.

Elle le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu accepterais d'être la marraine de ma fille ?

Stupéfaite par sa proposition, elle le fixe bouche bée.

\- J'suis désolé de te prévenir aussi tard. Mais avec tout c'qui s'est passé dernièrement, je ne voulais pas ... Enfin avec Olive on en avait parlé depuis le début…  
\- Ca me ferait plaisir, affirme-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Elle le prend dans ses bras puis reprend d'une voix rassurante.

\- Ca va s'arranger Justin. Vous devez juste mettre les choses au clair et décider le meilleur.  
\- Et c'est quoi le meilleur ?  
\- Ca, il n'y a qu'Olive et toi qui pouvez le savoir. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que vous décidiez, on sera toujours là pour toi.  
\- Merci Er' … Merci pour tout.

Ils finissent par se libérer de leur étreinte, et Erin commence à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Erin !

La main sur la poignée, elle se retourne vers moi les sourcils froncés.

\- Demain à 14h je t'y emmène.

Mal à l'aise, elle m'informe qu'elle a compris le message par un signe de tête.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Point de vue :** **Erin Lindsay  
**

1 mois. 1 mois qu'elle n'est plus là. 1 mois que j'essaie de vivre sans sa présence. Mais je ne vis plus, je survis. J'ai tellement mal …  
J'ai besoin de la voir. J'ai besoin de retourner là bas. Je sais ce que vous pensez, que je dois être folle pour vouloir retourner sur le lieu où ma meilleure amie a été massacrée. Mais j'en ressens réellement le besoin.

* * *

 **Point de vue :** **Hank Voight**

\- Alors, qu'est ce que ça a donné pour Smith ? me demande Jay.  
\- Il a pris 40 ans. Son complice Rodey a pris 25 ans.

Plutôt ravi de cette annonce, Antonio tape dans la main de Jay.

\- Bingo mon pote. C'est à toi de payer la tournée ce soir !  
\- C'était pas à Ruzzek ? C'est lui le futur marié non ?

L'intéressé qui, avec Alvin, est plongé dans de nombreux papiers, finit par relever son visage et fixe ses deux collègues, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous me sortez la même excuse depuis des semaines. Vous savez que vous me ruinez ?  
\- C'est toi qui te maries, pas vrai ? Donc à toi d'honorer …  
\- … Et j'ai déjà honoré !  
\- C'est ça la règle mon pote, reprend Kevin. Jusqu'à que tu te maries, tu dois payer toutes tes tournées.  
\- T'en fais pas, reprend Alvin en lui posant une main amicale sur son dos. Tu n'as plus que 10 mois à tenir.  
\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?  
\- Nous oui. Ton compte en banque pas trop, rétorque Jay d'un air moqueur.

Sa remarque fait sourire tout le monde, excepté le principal concerné. Il s'apprête à reprendre la parole, mais la sonnerie du téléphone l'en empêche. Il décroche donc le combiné après avoir jeté un regard noir à Jay.

 _ **« Unité des Renseignements de Chicago ….. Ah Will, tu fais bien d'appeler, parce que j'étais sur le point de jeter ton frère par la fenêtre …. J'te le passe »**_

Il tend le téléphone à Jay, qui se lève et se saisit du téléphone.

 _ **« Will ? ….. Non, elle n'est pas là pourquoi ? ... Will ? »** insiste-t-il, sur un ton plus ferme **.**_

J'aperçois Antonio et Ruzzek froncer les sourcils. Ils sentent que quelque chose ne va pas, et moi aussi j'ai ce pressentiment… Mauvais pressentiment.

 _ **« Elle est partie depuis quand ? ... Et pourquoi elle était à la clinique ? ….. J'm'en balance de ton secret médical Will ! Donc tu …. »**_

Et je comprends tout de suite ce qui se passe. D'un pas rapide je le rejoins jusqu'au bureau avant d'activer le haut parleur.

 _ **« Will, c'est Voight. Lindsay est partie depuis combien de temps? »**_

 _ **« Aucune idée. L'infirmière qui est en charge de ses examens l'a laissée aller aux toilettes. Et on ne l'a plus revue depuis. »**_

* * *

 **Point de vue :** **Jay Halstead**

5 jours. Depuis 5 jours Erin est partie. Sans un mot, sans prévenir personne et surtout sans donner de nouvelle. J'ai bien essayé de la joindre, tout le monde d'ailleurs aussi. Mais aucune réponse.

Mouse avait même tenté de localiser son téléphone, mais aucune trace. D'après lui, elle aurait désactivé toutes les fonctionnalités permettant de la tracer. Donc elle n'était pas partie sur un coup de tête. Elle avait planifié son départ.  
Mais était-elle vraiment partie ? Voilà la vraie question que je me posais, la question que nous nous posions tous intérieurement. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit … ?

Je pousse un soupir. Je ne peux pas me l'imaginer. Tout comme je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle.

\- Jay ?

Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'ai, ni entendu l'arrivée de mon frère dans le bureau, ni remarqué le regard de mes collègues posé sur moi.

\- On va faire un tour. Tu viens ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Mon regard est braqué sur ce bureau vide qui se trouve en face du mien. Celui qui appartenait à Lindsay. Non ... Celui qui APPARTIENT à Lindsay !

\- Jay ! me rappelle mon frère sur un ton plus insistant.

Tant bien que mal, je réussis à détacher mon regard et à porter mon attention sur mon frère.

\- J'ai du travail …  
\- Juste un p'tit instant. Histoire de prendre l'air.  
\- Pas maintenant Will. Je dois …  
\- On s'en occupe, m'interrompt Voight. Va avec ton frère.

Le ton qu'il a employé me fait bien comprendre qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout.

Alors je quitte le bureau et je suis mon frère. On descend les escaliers menant à la réception. Platt est derrière son bureau. En me voyant, elle m'interroge du regard.

\- Alors ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, l'informant ainsi que nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle de Lindsay. Son visage se crispe un peu plus. Puis je quitte le bâtiment, toujours accompagné de mon frère.

\- T'as pensé à ce que t'a dit Voight ?  
\- Je vais bien Will … Je n'ai pas besoin de congés.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'allais pas bien Jay. Mais je pense que ça te ferait du bien …  
\- Et pour faire quoi ? Pour rester chez moi toute la journée ?  
\- A vrai dire, je pensais que tu voudrais aller voir Erin.

Je m'arrête aussitôt de marcher, et me tourne vers lui les sourcils froncés.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Je sais où elle est.

Puis devant mon regard interrogateur, il s'empresse de rajouter :

\- Ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Contente juste de savoir ce que je sais.

Et je m'en suis plus que contenté. Il sort alors de sa poche un papier où est inscrit une adresse.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Narrateur :** **Erin Lindsay.**

\- Pizza pour ce soir ! s'exclame Teddy.  
\- C'est trop cool !

Toute excitée, Nina saute du canapé et se précipite jusqu'à Teddy. Il pose alors les pizzas sur la table avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et devine ce que j'ai pris en plus spécialement pour toi ?  
\- Une glace à la vanille comme je les aime ?  
\- Exactement !  
\- Nadia aussi adorait les glaces à la vanille. Tu te souviens Erin ?

Comment l'oublier ? Je tourne mon visage en sa direction puis avec un léger sourire, j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

\- Allez princesse, tu vas te laver les mains et on commence à manger ?

Il la dépose par terre, puis elle file comme une furie en direction de la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps, Teddy vient s'installer à mes côtés.

\- Bunny a essayé de me contacter …  
\- Elle voulait quoi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas répondu. Elle m'a laissé plusieurs messages mais je ne les ai pas lus. Et Hank m'a encore contacté …

Je tourne mon visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que je ne savais toujours pas où t'étais. Mais sérieusement Erin, tu devrais au moins le prévenir, il se fait du souci…

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le coupe au même instant ! Pile au bon moment ! Je dois avouer que le timing est parfait. Parce que je n'ai nullement envie de remettre, encore une fois, le sujet sur le tapis.

Tandis qu'il se lève du canapé, visiblement déçu de n'avoir pu finir notre conversation, Nina se précipite jusqu'à moi et me saute dessus, son regard fixé sur la télé.

\- Pile poil à l'heure pour les Simpsons, s'exclame-t-elle. Papa m'a dit qu'il m'appelle juste après.

Elle tourne ses yeux vers moi puis me demande :

\- Je ne dois toujours pas lui dire que je suis avec toi ?  
\- Personne ne doit savoir que t'es avec moi, d'accord ?  
\- Donc je lui dis que je suis encore avec mamie ?

J'approuve d'un signe de tête. Elle me répond par un sourire. Je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas poser plus de question.

\- N'oublie pas de l'appeler d'ailleurs.  
\- A vrai dire, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu aller faire un tour chez elle, nous annonce Teddy en nous rejoignant.  
\- Mais ca va commencer les Simpsons !  
\- Ca commence dans 10 minutes. Et si on part maintenant, on arrive chez ta mamie dans 5 minutes. Alors, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

Plus que contente, Nina secoue vigoureusement son visage de haut en bas.

\- Ca te dérange de surveiller Tatiana, juste le temps qu'on fasse un tour chez Lydie ? me demande Teddy.  
\- Du tout. Allez-y, et passez lui le bonsoir de ma part. J'irais la voir demain.

Nina me serre fortement dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue.

\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi chérie.

Ils quittent ensuite l'appartement. Me retrouvant donc seule, je me lève du canapé et décide de rejoindre Tatiana dans sa chambre.

Je souris en la voyant les yeux grands ouverts. Je me penche puis la prends dans son berceau. Je m'allonge ensuite sur le lit et m'amuse avec elle en la faisant voler dans les airs. Et ça l'amuse autant que moi, étant donné ses nombreux rires.

Puis on toque à la porte. Sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agit de Teddy qui a du, encore une fois, oublier quelque chose, je lance :

\- C'est ouvert.

Mon regard toujours fixé, ou du moins absorbé par Tatiana qui rigole à gorges déployées, je ne fais même pas attention lorsque j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

\- Je dérange ?

Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter en reconnaissant cette voix. Non, ce n'est pas celle de Teddy. Absolument pas …

Je suis tellement choquée que je laisse Tatiana dans les airs, sans plus bouger, Puis je finis par tourner mon regard.  
Il est là. Jay est là ! Debout, à l'entrée de la porte, il me fixe sans un mot.  
Je le dévisage longuement en silence.

\- Hmm … Je crois qu'elle commence à s'impatienter, me fait-il remarquer en désignant Tatiana d'un signe de tête.

Et il dit vrai. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue commencer à râler. Mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de Jay. Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et je sens surtout les larmes qui commencent à faire surface.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi je me sens si … heureuse, tout à coup ? Parce qu'il est là. Parce qu'il m'a tout simplement manqué. Voilà la vérité.

Ne me voyant toujours pas bouger, il s'approche jusqu'au lit et prend Tatiana dans ses bras et la dépose dans son parc de jeux. Il s'assoit ensuite sur le rebord du lit et pose son regard sur moi.

\- Ca faisait longtemps. Tu m'as presque manqué !  
\- Parce que tu crois que tu m'as manqué ? rétorquais-je avec un sourire moqueur. Et d'ailleurs, comment t'es rentré ici ?  
\- Comme toutes les personnes normales, j'ai frappé à la porte et ton frère m'a ouvert, me lance-t-il sur un ton narquois.

Teddy bien sûr … Voilà ce qui explique son départ précipité. Quelle idiote j'ai été de ne pas lui demander qui avait sonné à la porte.

\- Il m'a dit que je pouvais prendre sa chambre pour ce soir, qu'il ne dort pas là.

De mieux en mieux, voyons. Et puis quoi après ? Il va lui proposer de s'installer ici aussi ?

\- Sinon … Comment tu vas ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser. Puis ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Je sens les premières larmes couler. Larmes que je m'empresse de sécher …

\- Erin, soupire-t-il.  
\- Désolé, reniflais-je. C'est juste que … je ne m'attendais pas à… à te voir ici.  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Où que tu ailles, je te trouverai … C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne m'as pas cru, t'es tellement bornée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à travers mes larmes. Puis, tant bien que mal, je finis par me redresser et je le prends dans mes bras.  
Je me sens tellement bien. Et force est de constater que son absence m'a plus que manqué…  
Je le sens resserrer notre étreinte lorsqu'il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des heures, et pour être honnête, j'aimerais vraiment …

Puis c'est alors que je sens mes lèvres se poser sur son cou.

Waw waw waw … Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que je fais ?! C'est comme si je ne contrôle plus mes gestes. Je me retire donc de son étreinte assez brutalement, puis tente de trouver mes mots.

\- Désolée …

Honteuse et vraiment mal à l'aise, je me lève précipitamment du lit et récupère Tatiana avant de quitter la chambre.  
Je me saisis de la pizza que Teddy avait laissée sur la table, avant de me poser sur le canapé, devant la télé. Je respire un bon coup, tentant de calmer mes ardeurs et de faire descendre le coup de chaud que je venais d'avoir.

 **« Toi, je vais te tuer ! »**

Tel est le message que j'ai envoyé à Teddy, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Vaut mieux pour lui qu'il reste quelques jours supplémentaires chez Lydie sinon …  
 **  
« Bonne soirée à vous 2. Profitez en bien et pas trop de bêtises, soeurette.** **»**

C'est une blague ? Tout compte fait, vaut mieux qu'il reste la semaine là-bas ! Même le mois ! Dépitée, je laisse le portable de côté puis me reconcentre sur la télé.

\- T'as pas de chance d'avoir un père aussi cruel, soupirais-je à l'intention de Tatiana.

Elle émet un petit rire qui, malgré la situation, est obligé de me tirer un sourire.

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas comme lui. Heureusement que je suis là hein ….  
\- Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

Jay vient de sortir de la salle de bains, puis il vient s'asseoir à côté de nous sur le sofa. Juste à côté. Vraiment à côté et même un peu trop.  
Mal à l'aise, je me décale légèrement afin de mettre plus distance entre nous puis voulant à tout prix changer de sujet, d'un signe de tête, je lui montre la pizza:

\- Sers toi si t'en veux.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Narrateur :** **Jay Halstead**

\- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus Erin, lui fais-je remarquer amusé.

Elle est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle se contente d'affirmer brièvement d'un signe de tête.  
Je comprends que ça ne va pas être chose facile de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Peut-être avec le temps …

\- Elle a grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

Elle tourne son regard vers moi, plutôt surprise par ma remarque, puis pose ses yeux sur sa nièce.

\- Tu l'as déjà vue ?

Je regrette aussitôt de lui avoir fait cette remarque. Je sais très bien qu'elle va chercher à savoir.

\- Ouais …

Je n'en dis pas plus, espérant qu'elle se contente de cette réponse aussi brève, qu'évasive. Mais c'est mal la connaître …

\- Comment ça se fait ?

Elle continue de m'interroger du regard. Alors je décide de reporter mon attention sur la télévision. Maintenant le plus dur, c'est d'essayer de faire semblant de m'intéresser à l'émission totalement débile qui passe à l'écran.

\- Jay ?  
\- Hmmm …  
\- JAY ! insiste-t-elle.

Elle ne compte pas en rester là. Alors, de nouveau, je tourne mon visage face à elle :

\- Quand t'as démissionné, Teddy est venu à Chicago, il te cherchait …

Elle fronce les sourcils, visiblement surprise. Teddy ne lui avait rien dit ?

\- Il était venu au bureau un jour. Voir Voight …  
\- Je l'ignorais.

C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Aucune idée.

\- Et il est resté longtemps à Chicago ?  
\- Le temps qu'on te retrouve … Enfin, on l'a hébergé, lui et Tatiana, le temps que …  
\- On ? m'interrompt-elle avec un regard intrigué.  
\- Avec Voight, affirmais-je.

Elle paraît de plus en plus étonnée. Elle me fixe en silence, tandis que je me perds dans mes pensées.

* * *

 _ **1 mois auparavant**_

 _\- Il a dit qu'ils s'occuperaient eux-mêmes de l'autre salope !_

 _Mon arme toujours à la main, tenant l'un des nombreux suspects en joue, je tourne soudainement mon visage en direction de Voight. Le visage de plus en plus tendu et crispé, il se fait encore plus menaçant envers l'homme qu'il tient entre ses mains._

 _\- QUELLE SALOPE?! … QUELLE SALOPE ! hurle-t-il en approchant son chalumeau de son torse.  
_ _\- UNE FLIC, IL LEUR A DIT DE TOUT METTRE EN PLACE! s'exclame l'homme._

 _Puis c'est le silence. Un silence tendu, pesant. J'aperçois les regards anxieux de mes collègues se tourner vers Voight. Celui-ci se saisit aussitôt de son portable, tandis qu'Olinsky se charge de surveiller l'homme._

 _\- Allez Erin … Réponds …._

 _C'est toujours dans ce même lourd silence qu'on attend, et qu'on espère une réponse de sa part. Mais il n'en est rien. Alors il essaie une autre fois. En vain._

 _Puis soudainement, Voight se met à la hauteur de notre principal suspect avant de serrer ses mains autour de son cou :_

 _\- Ecoute moi bien, fils de pute ! Si tes amis touchent un seul de ses cheveux, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te jure que ce n'est pas la prison qui vous attend !  
_ _\- Hank …, tente de le calmer Olinsky._

 _Mais bien trop énervé, celui-ci l'ignore et continue d'étrangler l'homme qui commence à étouffer._

 _\- TU M'AS ENTENDU ? hurle-t-il._

 _Il ne compte pas en rester là. Mais on ne peut pas, on n'a pas le temps. La vie d'Erin en dépend.  
Alors je fais signe à Antonio de s'occuper de l'homme que j'avais sous la main.  
Il me fait comprendre qu'il s'en charge. Je me dirige aussitôt jusqu'à Voight qui continue d'étrangler le suspect. Il est tellement hors de lui qu'il a l'air d'avoir oublié que plusieurs hommes en ont après Erin._

 _\- Voight, on doit y aller ! S'ils trouvent Lindsay avant nous …_

* * *

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _Non, ça ne va pas. Pas du tout. La soirée a été longue. Longue, mais surtout difficile. J'ai besoin d'un autre verre. Alors j'en demande un de plus au serveur._

 _\- Jay ?_

 _Assis en face de moi, Ruzzek et Antonio me questionnent du regard. Je ne réponds rien et contente de boire mon verre d'une seule traite._

 _\- Tu devrais rentrer … , reprend Ruzzek d'une voix hésitante.  
_ _\- On te ramène._

 _M'ordonne Antonio en se levant de sa chaise. Mais je n'en fais rien parce que je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je veux juste la voir …_

 _\- J'ai cru que ..._

 _Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. Les mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge._

 _\- On sait mon pote, me dit Ruzzek d'une voix compatissante. Mais maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.  
_ \- … _J'ai cru que je l'avais perdue, murmurais-je, comme pour moi même. Quand … Quand j'étais dans la voiture et qu'elle ne répondait pas à nos appels …_

 _Je secoue mon visage. Les mots sont trop faibles pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment. La peur, l'angoisse ? Non, c'était bien pire que ça …_

 _\- Mais elle va bien Jay, m'assure Antonio. Et on a arrêté Roland et son équipe. Donc Lindsay n'a plus rien à craindre.  
_ _\- Elle est en sécurité._

* * *

\- Jay … Jay … !

Je reviens à la réalité en sentant une main posée sur mon bras. J'aperçois Erin, accroupie face à moi, le regard soucieux.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je secoue mon visage, pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien. Mais c'est dur. Terriblement dur. Parce que ma réponse est totalement fausse.

\- Jay … T'as vu ton état ? Ne me dis pas que c'est rien…

Je passe une main sur mes yeux devenus humides. Je m'en veux de craquer … Et surtout devant elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? me demande-t-elle à nouveau, dans un murmure.  
\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça …

Elle semble comprendre le message, puisque je vois son visage afficher une expression mi- désolée, mi- coupable.

\- En l'espace d'un mois, j'ai cru te perdre 3 fois Erin…

Elle reste toujours silencieuse, tandis que j'aperçrois se fermer soudainement.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça… Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça…

Elle fronce les sourcils :

\- De quoi Jay ?  
\- Tu demandes à Nick de te mettre une balle dans la tête … Ensuite, Roland envoie ses gars pour te tuer et pour finir …

Je ferme les yeux, repensant à cette nuit où nous l'avions retrouvée entre la vie et la mort.


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Flashback**_

 _\- Donc Lindsay ne revient pas ? … Enfin je sais qu'elle a démissionné la semaine dernière. Mais c'est définitif ? … Vraiment définitif ?_

 _Antonio vient de poser la question que nous nous posons tous, depuis de nombreux jours déjà._

 _Voilà une semaine qu'Erin n'était pas revenue au bureau; Une semaine que Voight nous avait annoncé sa démission.  
Honnêtement, on pensait tous qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision. A priori, ce n'est pas le cas …_

 _On tourne alors nos regards face à Voight, attendant sa réponse. Même si j'ai déjà mon idée, je veux quand même avoir son avis._

 _\- Pour l'instant, elle ne revient pas, se contente-t-il de nous dire.  
_ _\- Et donc on la laisse avec Bunny ?_

 _Je secoue mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas accepter cette idée. Cette femme, qui se disait être sa mère, n'était en fait, qu'un véritable fléau pour Erin._

 _Il me fixe un court instant, puis se retourne vers Ruzzek :_

 _\- Vous avez une date pour votre mariage ?_

 _Je pousse un soupir. Encore une fois, il laisse une de mes questions sans réponse._

 _\- A vrai dire, on pense à le repousser …, finit par répondre le concerné sur un ton hésitant._

 _Je fronce les sourcils, surpris par cette annonce. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'être, on l'est tous._

 _\- On pense que le timing n'est … pas le meilleur, nous explique-t-il mal à l'aise._

 _Plutôt compréhensif, Voight se contente d'acquiescer :_

 _\- Vous me tenez au courant dès que vous êtes fixés. Je préviendrais le département qui se chargera de faire le nécessaire.  
_ _\- Merci chef._

 _Il lui adresse un hochement de tête, puis il se tourne enfin vers moi :_

 _\- Je peux te voir une minute ?_

 _Donc il a bien entendu ma question. Je commençais sérieusement à en douter._

 _Assez soulagé de pouvoir enfin lui parler, je me lève de ma chaise puis commence à le suivre._

 _\- Gabby ? Qu'est ce que tu… ? Eh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _Je m'apprête à pénétrer dans le bureau de Voight lorsque j'entends la voix alarmée d'Antonio résonner. Son ton est inquiet, même presque paniqué._

 _Alors je m'arrête juste devant la porte et me retourne. Voight qui est à mes côtés en fait de même._

 _Et en apercevant Gabby, je comprends que j'ai eu raison d'être interpellé. Gabby est en larmes, et totalement paniquée._

\- … _On essaie d'enfoncer la porte … On …  
_ _\- Waw waw waw doucement, l'interrompt Antonio en se levant._

 _Il parcourt les quelques pas qui les séparent de sa sœur, puis il la fixe droit dans les yeux :  
_

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Gabby ?  
_ _\- Je …. Il faut que vous veniez … Je … Lindsay …._

 _Elle n'a pas eu besoin de finir sa phrase. En entendant le nom de « Lindsay », Voight s'est aussitôt emparé de sa veste et on a quitté le bâtiment dans les dix secondes qui ont suivi._

 _Sans pouvoir nous en dire plus, Gabby nous a conduit jusqu'au lieu où se trouvait son équipe. Et j'ai reconnu aussitôt l'endroit : C'était l'immeuble où habitait Bunny._

 _En nous voyant arriver, le chef Wallace vient à notre rencontre :_

 _\- Un voisin du 3eme étage nous a prévenu d'une fuite d'eau dans l'appartement voisin du dessus. On a essayé de prendre contact avec les locataires de l'appartement …  
_ \- … _La mère de Lindsay est à l'intérieur, reprend Gabby d'une voix tremblante. Elle refuse de nous ouvrir. Un homme qui était chez elle ce soir nous a dit que Lindsay était enfermée dans la salle de bains depuis des heures…_

 _Sans plus attendre, on a pénétré dans le bâtiment et on a monté les escaliers quatre à quatre._

 _Une fois arrivés à l'étage, on aperçoit de nombreux pompiers devant la porte de l'appartement à Bunny._

 _\- Elle refuse toujours de nous ouvrir, nous informe Casey. Tous les volets de l'appartement sont fermés, donc aucune possibilité d'entrer par les fenêtres._

 _Le visage crispé, Voight s'approche de la porte puis toque fortement :  
_

 _\- Bunny, c'est Hank. Dans moins de cinq secondes, on va défoncer ta porte. Donc soit tu nous ouvres, soit …  
_ _\- VA AU DIABLE !_

 _Voight nous jette un regard entendu. Alors on demande aux pompiers de s'éloigner de la porte. Demande aussitôt exécutée._

 _On tente une première fois de défoncer la porte. Sans succès. Deuxième fois. Même résultat._ _Voight se saisit alors de son arme et tire sur la serrure, pas moins de 5 fois, pour que celle-ci cède enfin._

 _Alors que la porte s'entrouvre, de l'eau commence à s'évacuer. Sans plus attendre, on entre dans l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité, les pieds dans l'eau._

 _\- On a coupé toute l'électricité de l'immeuble, nous informe Gabby._

 _On se dirige directement en direction de la salle de bains, les pompiers nous suivant. On ignore Bunny qui, dans un état plus que second, ne cesse de hurler qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être ici._

 _Hank essaie de tourner la poignée, mais la porte est fermée à clés._

 _\- Erin ? tente-t-il d'appeler._

 _Aucune réponse. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir son arme, Alvin se saisit de la sienne et tire, à son tour, dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre alors soudainement, sous la forte pression de l'eau qui envahissait la salle de bains._

 _\- Les gars ! On évacue l'eau ! s'exclame alors l'un des pompiers. Il faut …  
_ _\- Oh mon Dieu … LINDSAY !_

 _Gabby est la première à accourir auprès de Lindsay qui est plongée dans une baignoire remplie d'eau.  
_ _Son frère, Voight, et Adam la suivent aussitôt et l'aident à sortir Lindsay de la baignoire._

 _Moi, je ne bouge pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je vois juste les personnes s'activer autour de moi. Je les vois pratiquer le massage cardiaque sur Erin. De loin, j'entends quelques mots : « Overdose » « Hypothermie » « Masque à oxygène »_

 _Puis je la vois, elle. Allongée sur le sol, le teint pâle, son corps inerte. Totalement inerte. Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Les secours tentent toujours de la réanimer. A ses côtés, Voight lui tient la main et la supplie de se réveiller._

 _Je vois Antonio relever Gabby qui est en larmes. Il lui dit que ses collègues s'en chargent puis il l'emmène hors de la pièce._

 _J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve.  
_ _J'attends ce moment où je vais me réveiller en sursaut. Mais les secondes passent, puis les minutes. Et rien ne se passe. Je suis toujours là, à regarder Erin allongée sur le sol, toujours inconsciente._

* * *

 **Narrateur :** **Erin Lindsay**

En le voyant au bord des larmes, j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive.  
Je n'avais pas conscience de lui avoir fait tant de peine. Je n'avais pas conscience que mes agissements l'avaient affecté à ce point.

\- Jay …

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état, et honnêtement j'espère que c'est la dernière.

\- T'as pensé à moi Erin ? T'as pensé aux personnes qui tiennent à toi ?

Honnêtement non. Et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi égoïste, et surtout je m'en veux d'avoir blessé les personnes qui m'entourent.

\- Est ce que t'as pensé au vide que tu laisserais si tu n'étais plus là ?

Et j'ai le cœur qui serre encore plus en remarquant ses larmes. Il ne tente même pas de les cacher. Il se contente juste de me fixer, le regard presque dur.

\- … J'suis désolée …  
\- J'm'en fiche que tu sois désolé Erin, me lâche-t-il en passant une main sur ses yeux. J'veux juste que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais faire ça.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Puis je pose ma main droite sur son visage et efface, avec tristesse, ses larmes. Il se saisit alors de ma main, toujours posée sur sa joue et la porte jusqu'à ses lèvres :

\- Promets le moi. S'il te plait.  
\- Je te promets Jay… Enfin je te promets de faire des efforts mais …  
\- … Je ne te demande pas d'aller mieux du jour au lendemain Erin. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et je sais qu'il te faudra du temps avant que tout redevienne à la normale. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de te détruire parce que ca me détruit aussi. Je veux juste que tu ne me rayes pas de ta vie… Parce que j'ai besoin de toi Erin. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi à mes côtés …

Et moi aussi, j'ai besoin de lui Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés. Lui et personne d'autre. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Et puis, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'ai même pas tenté de fuir, cette fois-ci. Pour être honnête, je n'ai même pas pensé à le faire. J'ai juste pensé à ce moment que nous avons partagé, ce moment que j'attendais tant. J'ai juste pensé à lui. Tout simplement.


	12. Chapitre 11

Je prends une longue inspiration, mon téléphone entre les mains. Je sais que je dois le faire, mais j'appréhende vraiment ce moment.

\- Juste le prévenir que tu vas bien et que tu rentres bientôt.

Je jette un regard à Jay qui, assis sur le canapé et tenant Tatiana sur ses genoux, tente de me rassurer par un sourire.

Je pars donc m'installer à ses côtés, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais dire. Les mots adéquats et justes que j'allais fournir à Hank.

C'est donc avec une grande appréhension que je tape son numéro de téléphone, avant d'enclencher le haut-parleur.  
Première sonnerie. Rien. Deuxième sonnerie. Toujours rien.

Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer quand soudain :

 **« Hank Voight. J'écoute. »**

J'écarquille les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Composer son numéro n'avait pas été simple. Mais savoir que je venais de le réveiller me rend la tâche encore plus compliquée.  
A côté de moi, Jay m'incite à parler. Mais impossible.

 **« Allô ? »,** **répète-t-il sur un ton légèrement plus agacé.**

Je n'y arrive toujours pas. Les mots ne veulent pas sortir … Et plus les secondes passent, plus je sens mon courage s'envoler.

 **« Encore un appel, et je vous promets que la prochaine que vous entendrez le son de ma voix, c'est lorsque je vous attendrais devant chez vous. »**

Paniquée, je tourne mon visage face à Jay qui se retient de rire. Il me fait alors signe d'engager la conversation.

\- Parle, me murmure-t-il à voix basse.

Je rassemble le peu de courage qui me reste puis je reprends d'une voix vraiment mal assurée :

 **« Euh … »**

La tonalité coupe au même instant. Stupéfaite, je me retourne vers Jay :

\- Il m'a raccroché au nez ! m'exclamais-je.  
\- Arrête, rit-il. Il a attendu je sais pas combien de temps avant que tu te décides à parler. Il a juste raccroché au mauvais moment.  
\- Ou au bon moment…  
\- Allez, rappelle-le. Et cette fois-ci, parle!  
\- Maintenant ? T'as entendu ce qu'il … ?

Le téléphone sonne au même moment. Assez anxieuse, je regarde le numéro qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

\- Tu n'as pas mis ton numéro en inconnu. Si tu ne lui réponds pas, il va te tracer et d'ici quelques heures, il sera là…

Je lui adresse un sourire crispé en remarquant son air moqueur.  
Il sait qu'il a raison, il sait que ça m'énerve et il sait surtout que je n'ai plus le choix.

C'est donc la main tremblante que j'appuie sur le bouton « Décrocher », avant d'activer le haut parleur.  
Avant que je n'aie le temps de parler, j'entends sa voix retentir à l'autre bout du téléphone :

 _ **« Erin ? C'est toi ? »**_

 _ **« Euh … Désolé de te déranger, mais… Je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais bien … »**_

 _ **« Et tu me préviens au bout de 5 jours de disparition ? »** me rétorque-t-il sur un ton dur._

Je sens les larmes monter. A lui aussi, je lui ai fait du mal. Et c'est à lui, probablement, que j'en ai fait le plus. Je m'en veux tellement.

 _ **« Dis moi où t'es. Je viens te chercher. »**_

 _ **« Non … C'est pas la peine. Je reviens bientôt. »**_

 _ **« Bientôt ? Tu t'fous d'moi Erin ? Dans quel état je vais te retrouver cette fois-ci ? »**_

 _ **« Je … »**_

 _ **« Est ce qu'au moins, je suis sûr de te retrouver en vie ? »**_

 _ **« Hank, s'il te plait écoute moi … »**_

Il s'arrête de parler. Je l'entends alors soupirer à travers le téléphone. Il est en colère, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

 _ **« Je t'écoute Erin »,** finit-il par reprendre sur un ton qu'il tentait de tempérer._

 _ **« Je suis avec Teddy. Je reviens lundi. »**_

 **« T'en es sûre ? »**

 **« Certaine »,** _affirmais-je._

Il ne répond rien. Est-ce qu'il m'a entendu ? Est-ce qu'il s'apprête à me hurler dessus ?

 _ **« Hank ? »**_

 _ **« Si lundi t'es pas là, je viens te chercher »,**_ _finit-il par lâcher d'un ton calme._

 _ **« Je serai là »,**_ _lui assurais-je._ _ **« Et … Nina sera avec moi aussi. »**_

 _ **« T'as demandé à son père ? »**_

 _ **« Pas encore. Je vais le contacter demain. »**_

 _ **« Erin »,**_ _soupire-t-il_ _ **. « Il ne veut pas qu'elle assiste à la cérémonie. »**_

 _ **« Mais Nina en a envie Hank. Il ne peut pas l'en empêcher ! »**_

 _ **« Elle n'a que 6 ans … »**_

 _ **« J'en parlerai avec lui demain. »**_

 _ **« Très bien »,**_ _acquiesce-t-il, à contrecoeur._ _ **« Donc on se voit lundi ? »**_

 _ **« Lundi, sans faute »,**_ _acquiesçais-je._

 _ **« Je te laisse alors. Et fais attention à toi … »**_

 _ **« T'inquiète pas Hank. A lundi. »**_

J'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille, pensant que Hank allait raccrocher. Mais il n'en est rien. Il ne parle pas, or il est toujours à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je jette un regard à Jay, qui est tout aussi étonné que moi.

 _ **« Erin ? »**_

Surprise, je remets le téléphone sur mon oreille :

 _ **« Hank ? »**_

 _ **« Tu diras à Jay qu'Antonio essaie de le joindre. »**_

Et cette fois-ci, il a aussitôt raccroché. Moi, je reste choquée. Comment il peut savoir ?

\- Même à des centaines de kilomètres, il arrive à savoir ce que tu fais et avec qui tu es. J'abandonne ! Hank est trop fort pour moi !

Devant l'air faussement désespéré de Jay, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- Sérieusement! Qu'il découvre notre relation quand on travaillait ensemble, je veux bien … Mais là, à des centaines de kilomètres ! T'es sûre qu'il a pas foutu une puce sur toi, ou un truc du genre ?  
\- T'es con, riais-je.

Je pose mon téléphone sur la table, puis je cale contre lui et tourne mon visage face à lui.

\- Mais tu sais c'est quoi le plus important ?  
\- C'est de ne pas retourner au travail pour le moment ? Et de fuir le pays ?

Je souris amusée. Puis je finis par reprendre mon sérieux :

\- C'est que je ne travaille plus dans l'équipe. Donc plus d'équipe, plus de règles …  
\- Erin… On sait, toi et moi, que les règles n'ont rien à voir avec sa décision. Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas accepté la relation de Kim et d'Adam.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Lundi 9 juin,  
_ _17h20.  
_ _Bureau de l'Unité des Renseignements._

\- Et si je vous dis un secret, vous ne le dites à personne ? chuchote Nina, à voix basse.

Intrigués, Alvin, Antonio et Ruzzek fixent la petite brune, aux yeux noisette, qui est assise face à eux.

\- On le dit à personne, lui certifie Antonio.  
\- Vous me le jurez ?  
\- Promis juré !  
\- J'ai rencontré le chéri d'Erin, leur avoue-t-elle, toujours à voix basse.

Voilà qui a l'air d'intéresser les 3 collègues, puisqu'ils échangent un regard mi- surpris, mi- curieux.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment, assure-t-elle. Nadia m'avait déjà dit qu'ils étaient amoureux, que tout le monde le savait, sauf Erin et son chéri.  
\- Ooooh … , lâche alors Ruzzek avec un petit sourire, en jetant un regard entendu à ses collègues.

Et le même sourire s'affiche sur leurs lèvres. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'en demander plus. Ils ont très bien compris.

Puis, d'un ton plus sérieux, Alvin se retourne vers Nina :

\- Tu sais qui ne doit pas savoir notre secret?  
\- Le monsieur qui est dans le bureau avec Erin, chuchote-t-elle. Parce que le chéri d'Erin a dit que si le monsieur le savait, il allait se faire totalement massacrer.  
\- Et il a totalement raison, approuve Antonio avec un petit rire moqueur. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui doit lui dire ce secret, et c'est Erin, d'accord ?

La petite fille approuve d'un signe de tête, puis se saisit d'un gâteau posé sur la table.

\- Nina, on y va ?

Erin vient de les rejoindre, accompagnée de Hank. La petite fille tourne son visage en direction d'Erin, les sourcils froncés :

\- Vous avez discuté ?  
\- Maintenant on va voir ton père, acquiesce Erin avec un petit sourire.  
\- Et après, on va voir Nadia ?

Erin l'informe que c'est le cas d'un signe de tête.

\- Cool ! s'exclame-t-elle. Jay vient avec nous ?

Le visage devenant instantanément plus crispé, Erin tente de cacher son malaise :

\- Ton père nous attend …

Sans rien rajouter, Nina descend de sa chaise, toujours son gâteau à la main. Elle se retourne vers Olinsky, Ruzzek et Antonio avant de leur faire un signe de la main.

\- A tout à l'heure.  
\- Je vais vous accompagner, annonce Antonio en se levant de sa chaise.  
\- Au revoir monsieur Hank, reprend la petite fille avec un immense sourire.  
\- On se voit tout à l'heure, sourit-il amusé.  
\- C'est cool ça !

Finalement, Ruzzek et Antonio accompagnent Lindsay et Nina à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sur le parking où est garée la voiture.

Lindsay ouvre la portière arrière :

\- Installe toi sur ton siège et attache toi.

Nina s'exécute, puis Lindsay referme la portière avant de se retourner vers Ruzzek et Antonio. Elle pousse un léger soupir de résignation :

\- Vous savez que les gosses de cet âge ont une imagination débordante ?

Faussement surpris par sa remarque, ses deux amis froncent les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ? feint Antonio.  
\- Oui Lindsay ... De quoi tu parles ? surenchérit Ruzzek.  
\- De ce que Nina a bien pu vous dire.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu nous dire ?

Ils veulent savoir. Non, ils ne veulent pas savoir parce qu'ils savent déjà. Mais ils veulent l'entendre de sa propre bouche.

\- Arrêtez de faire vos ignorants. Vous savez très bien de quoi je vous parle, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous avez demandé à Mouse de tracer son portable. S'il m'a rejoint à Indianapolis, c'est uniquement pour qu'on finisse de préparer la cérémonie de Nadia.

Pris à leur propre piège, ils en restent sans voix. Devant leur air mi- embarrassé, mi- dépité, Lindsay ne peut s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Moi aussi, j'ai mes infos les gars. La prochaine fois …  
\- … C'est Mouse qui nous a trahis ?  
\- Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources, leur lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle ouvre sa portière, prête à monter dans son véhicule mais le bras d'Antonio la retient. Surprise, elle se retourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci la fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- Plus jamais tu nous refais ça, compris ?  
\- Tu sais … On est une famille Lindsay, reprend Ruzzek. Si on perd un de nos membres, c'est toute la famille qui est détruite. Et notre famille a déjà perdu l'un de ses membres … Et elle ne tient pas à en perdre un deuxième. Ne l'oublie pas.

* * *

 **Narrateur :** **Erin Lindsay**

Comment j'ai pu être aussi égoïste ? Plus les jours s'écoulent, et plus je me rends compte que depuis le début, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma propre personne.

J'ai perdu Nadia, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir perdue. Eux aussi l'ont perdue. Nous l'avons tous perdue.

\- J'suis désolée les gars … Sincèrement désolée.  
\- On sait que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais …  
\- … Ça ne l'est pour personne. Je n'aurais pas du agir comme je l'ai fait, et je tiens à m'en excuser. Je n'ai pas été vraiment cool ces derniers temps, que ce soit par mes actes ou par mes paroles. Si je vous ai blessés, vraiment je vous demande pardon.

Tous deux acquiescent silencieusement, alors qu'Antonio reprend :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Lindsay. La seule chose qu'on te demande de faire et qu'on aimerait vraiment que tu fasses, c'est qu'au moindre souci, n'importe lequel, tu nous contactes.  
\- N'importe quand, n'importe quelle heure, approuve Ruzzek.

* * *

\- Il t'a rien dit de plus ? s'étonne Jay.

Je viens de finir de lui raconter mon « entrevue » que j'ai eue avec Hank dans la journée. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une entrevue …

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, dans un léger soupir. Non, Hank ne m'avait rien dit de plus et c'est bien ce qui me gêne.

\- Il m'en veut, murmurais-je.  
\- Dis pas ça Erin …  
\- C'est la vérité Jay. Tu aurais du voir son attitude, le ton sur lequel il m'a parlé. C'était comme s'il s'en foutait royalement!  
\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Je pense simplement qu'il lui faut du temps.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le canapé, puis d'un air compatissant, il pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

\- Il t'a cherchée non stop pendant cinq jours Erin. Laisse le digérer…

Il a raison. Entièrement raison. Certes, la tension qui s'est créée entre Hank et moi me fait mal, mais je l'ai cherché. Il ne me reste qu'à assumer les conséquences de mes actes maintenant.

* * *

 _« T'es en vie alors. Ravi d'le constater … »_

Pas un bonjour. Pas un regard. Je n'ai même pas encore mis un pied dans son bureau. Et déjà, je sens que la suite s'annonce compliquée.

Je tente quand même :

 _« J'peux entrer ? »_

 _« Si tu veux. Par contre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »_

 _Au moins, c'est clair. Je décide néanmoins d'entrer dans son bureau. Je referme la porte derrière moi, puis me tourne face à lui :_

 _« Je tenais à m'excuser … »_

 _Aucune réponse. Alors je décide de poursuivre :_

 _« J'aurais du te prévenir. Enfin je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça… »_

 _Toujours rien. Assis derrière son bureau, Il a toujours le nez plongé dans ses papiers.  
Je me pince les lèvres, essayant de ne pas perdre patience. Mais ça devient difficile :_

 _« Hank, j'te parle! »_

 _« Et je t'écoute Lindsay. »_

 _Lindsay. En l'entendant m'appeler ainsi, je comprends que la situation est plus … sérieuse que je ne l'aurais crû._

 _« Je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses. »_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Et honnêtement, je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de chercher plus loin. Parce que toute tentative de dialogue est, pour le moment, inutile._

* * *

\- Erin ?

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Jay m'appeler. Je pousse un soupir, puis pose mon regard sur lui. Il me fixe les sourcils froncés, visiblement vexé :

\- Ca fait 5 minutes que je parle dans le vide, si je comprends bien ?  
\- Désolée…, murmurais-je. Tu disais ?  
\- Je te demandais comment ça s'est passé avec Billy ?  
\- Bien …  
\- Tu lui as remis les affaires de Nadia ?  
\- Ouais …

Je me lève du canapé, n'ayant nullement envie de m'éterniser sur cette conversation, ni sur aucune autre d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je veux juste rester seule.

Je pars donc m'allonger sur le lit. Je ne cesse de repenser au comportement de Hank.  
C'était comme si quelque chose s'était cassé, comme si … Comme si nos liens s'étaient rompus. Une inconnue. Voilà ce que je suis devenue à ses yeux.

Je sens Jay s'allonger à mes côtés, quelques minutes plus tard.  
Il ne dit pas un mot, il se contente simplement de me tenir dans ses bras.

Epuisée, je sens mes yeux se fermer doucement puis je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveille en sueur, et en larmes. Encore un cauchemar. Encore un, parmi tant d'autres. Tandis que je me redresse, je constate que je suis seule dans le lit.

\- Erin ?

Jay vient d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je tente d'esquisser un sourire, mais c'est tellement dur que je n'y arrive pas.

Il s'approche alors jusqu'au lit et s'accroupit face à moi. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et me fixe.

\- Tu veux aller manger ? C'est tout prêt.

Je sèche mes larmes, tout en acquiesçant. Il m'aide donc à me lever du lit, puis nous quittons la chambre.

Une fois arrivée dans le salon, je m'installe à table et commence à manger en silence. Assis en face de moi, Jay ne me pose aucune question, et respecte mon silence.

\- Billy m'a demandé de chanter pour la cérémonie vendredi, finis-je par lui murmurer.  
\- C'est ce que tu devais déjà faire, non ?  
\- C'est ce que Nadia avait marqué sur son testament, acquiesçais-je. Mais son père veut … Enfin il aimerait que je chante d'autres chansons…  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, si tu ne te sens pas.

Je hausse les épaules, puis lève mon regard vers lui :

\- Ca serait le moins que je puisse faire, non ?  
\- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup Erin. Même énormément. Si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, tu peux dire non.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Jay Halstead**

C'est aujourd'hui que je reprends le travail. Pour être honnête, j'appréhende assez le moment. Enfin, ce que j'appréhende surtout c'est de devoir affronter Voight.

Comment va-t-il réagir maintenant qu'il sait que je suis parti rejoindre Erin à Indianapolis ?

\- Regardez qui voilà ! Un revenant ! s'exclame Antonio, alors que je viens tout juste d'entrer dans le bureau.  
\- Bienvenue parmi nous, mon pote! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir!

Je les salue tous, tour à tour, avant de poser mes affaires sur mon bureau et de m'y installer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a de nouveau ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je tourne mon visage. Je suis surpris de découvrir Ruzzek, Antonio, et Kevin, me fixer les sourcils froncés. Alvin quant à lui, assis à son bureau et le nez plongé dans des papiers, me jette un bref regard.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu t'en vas une semaine, et tu ne nous racontes même pas comment ta vie loin de nous s'est passée ? s'indigne Antonio.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire :

\- Elle s'est très bien passée merci. Mais je suppose que vous devez déjà le savoir ?  
\- Savoir ? Savoir quoi ?  
\- Savoir que vous avez tracé mon portable, et que donc vous savez où j'étais et avec qui. Mais avant que vous vous fassiez des idées mal placées et surtout fausses, je suis partie là-bas pour finaliser les préparatifs de la cérémonie de Nadia.

En apercevant le sourire et le regard que s'échangent Antonio et Ruzzek, je comprends qu'ils ne me croient pas.

\- On n'a rien dit nous, finit par reprendre Ruzzek en levant ses mains. On voulait juste savoir comment ta semaine s'était passée.

Je perçois le regard inquisiteur d'Alvin. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Ils doutent tous de ma version. Espérons que Voight en fasse de même.

\- Donc, vous avez eu quoi cette semaine ?  
\- On est toujours sur les gamines qui ont fait des overdoses, finit par reprendre Alvin. On a arrêté 2 suspects, mais ils n'ont toujours pas parlé.  
\- Et le gamin qu'on avait trouvé ?  
\- Byron, acquiesce Kevin. Il n'a pas dit un mot … Comme ses parents sont introuvables, on l'a confié à une famille d'accueil.  
\- Je pense qu'il peut nous mener jusqu'à eux.  
\- On le pense aussi, soupire Alvin. Mais pour le moment, les médecins pensent qu'il est toujours en état de choc pour pouvoir parler…

On est alors interrompus par l'arrivée de Voight, qui est accompagné de Billy et de Nina. Il arrive jusqu'à ma hauteur, puis me tend la main.

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous Halstead.  
\- Merci chef.

Je lui serre la main. Je ne le montre pas, mais je reste assez surpris par son geste.  
Donc aucun regard noir, aucune remarque déplacée, ni aucune critique ?

\- Chérie, tu vas rester ici pendant que je vais parler à Hank, finit par reprendre Billy à l'intention de sa fille. Erin va bientôt arriver.

Nina acquiesce d'un faible signe de tête, en se frottant les yeux.

Elle ne va pas bien. Je l'ai vu dès qu'elle a pénétré dans le bureau en remarquant son visage triste, et surtout ses yeux rougis.

Voight s'accroupit face à elle, puis lui donne une carte :

\- Avec ça, tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux au distributeur.

Elle se saisit de sa carte, puis lève jusqu'à lui ses yeux humides :

\- Même des bonbons ? lui demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Même des bonbons, acquiesce-t-il.

Visiblement ravie, elle esquisse un petit sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Merci.

Voight lui redonne son sourire, puis se relève, et se tourne face à moi.

\- Tu peux l'accompagner ? Les gars te feront le briefing sur l'affaire.

J'ai donc accompagné Nina à l'accueil, où se trouvait le distributeur. Je m'assois sur l'un des nombreux sièges, tandis que Nina se place devant le distributeur.

Elle met un certain temps à choisir ce qu'elle veut. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, elle finit par venir vers moi, ses mains chargées de bonbons et de gâteaux.

\- Tu en veux ?  
\- J'ai déjà mangé merci.

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire triste, puis commence à poser toute sa marchandise sur le siège voisin.

\- Eh Nina … Viens me voir.

Une fois les mains déchargées, elle parcourt les quelques pas qui nous séparent puis lève jusqu'à moi, ses yeux larmoyants.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?

Le visage attristé, elle se frotte les yeux puis les premières larmes commencent à faire surface. Je la prends alors sur mes genoux et la tourne face à moi.

\- Nadia me manque, renifle-t-elle  
\- Et c'est normal. Elle te manquera toujours. Comme elle manquera toujours à ton papa, et à nous.  
\- Alors je vais toujours pleurer ?  
\- Non … Au début, tu vas beaucoup pleurer. Puis après, tu vas de moins en moins pleurer. Ca ne voudra pas dire qu'elle ne te manque plus, ça voudra juste dire que tu commences à apprendre à vivre sans elle.  
\- Mon papa pleure tous les jours lui … J'aime pas.  
\- Parce que Nadia lui manque beaucoup, et qu'il est triste.  
\- Erin aussi est triste, et elle, elle ne pleure pas.

« Pourtant elle devrait », pensais-je amèrement.

En parlant d'elle, la voilà qui entre dans le bâtiment. Elle se dirige directement à la réception où Platt l'accueille avec un sourire aimable. Celle-ci donne ensuite un léger signe de tête en notre direction. Erin se retourne alors face à nous, remercie Platt, avant de venir nous rejoindre.

Arrivée à notre hauteur, elle s'accroupit face à Nina et lui sèche ses larmes :

\- Ton papa m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Qu'est ce qui s'passe chérie ?  
\- Nadia me manque beaucoup aujourd'hui, lui avoue-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Erin affiche une mine attristée, puis me jette un regard discret. Je sais ce qu'elle pense : Elle se demande si elle a bien fait d'emmener Nina à Chicago.

\- Mais maintenant que tu es là, ça va mieux …

Erin lui adresse un faible sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras, et de se relever. Je me lève à mon tour, me saisis des friandises posées sur la chaise, puis nous commençons à monter les escaliers menant au bureau.

Une fois qu'on arrive en haut, Erin s'arrête devant la porte et tourne son visage vers moi :

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- Bizarrement, bien … Comme tu peux le constater, je suis toujours entier.

Elle fronce les sourcils quelques instants, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est déjà un bon début …  
\- C'est ça. Vas-y, moque-toi de moi.  
\- Moi me moquer de toi ? Pour qui tu m'prends voyons ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, qu'elle ouvre la porte avec un léger rire.

Billy et Voight sont présents. Le premier adresse un sourire sincère et reconnaissant envers Erin. Voight, quant à lui, se contente de l'ignorer et ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

Et j'en reste assez surpris. Depuis maintenant 3 années que je travaille ici, et avec eux, c'est la première fois que je vois, ou du moins que je ressens une telle tension entre les deux. Maintenant je comprenais mieux ce que me disait Erin tout à l'heure.

Puis, j'aperçois le regard que s'échangent Ruzzek et Dawson. Le même regard rempli de sous-entendus, que j'avais déjà remarqué tout à l'heure.  
Ils le savent. Même si je ne leur ai rien dit, même si j'ai nié, ils ne sont pas bêtes. Peut-être que je devrais leur dire … Qu'est ce que ça changerait, de toute manière ?

Nina finit par relever son visage qui était posé sur l'épaule d'Erin, puis le tourne en direction de son père :

\- Je peux dormir chez tonton Teddy, avec Erin ce soir ?

Celui-ci fronce les sourcils et porte son attention sur Erin :

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Pas du tout.  
\- Allez … S'il vous plaît … Juste une dose … Toute p'tite dose les gars … Hey Erin ! …..

On est interrompus par l'arrivée de Platt, accompagnée d'une jeune fille blonde qui n'a pas l'air vraiment dans son état normal.

\- Elle dit avoir des informations sur l'affaire, nous informe Platt.  
\- Juste…une p'tite dose … Et j'vous dis tout c'que vous voulez … Erin …

Je fronce les sourcils, assez surpris de constater qu'elle connaît Erin.

\- Erin … S'il te plait ….

Elle commence à s'avancer jusqu'à elle, d'un pas assez titubant. Mais Erin plus que méfiante, recule tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Pourquoi la dame est comme ça ? demande alors Nina à l'intention d'Erin. Elle est malade ?

Erin ne lui répond pas. Elle se contente simplement de fixer cette jeune fille au teint livide, aux yeux vitreux, et au regard vide.

Puis lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Nina, son visage change littéralement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va pleurer. Elle tend alors sa main tremblante en direction du visage de Nina mais de nouveau, Erin fait un pas en arrière.

\- Ne la touche pas, l'avertit-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
\- Nadia …  
\- Ce n'est pas elle. Donc enlève vite ta main de là Elisha.  
\- Erin … S'il te plait …

Elle commence à pleurer. Elle lance un regard suppliant à Erin :

\- Je t'en supplie Erin …. Aide moi … S'il te plaît … Je …

Loin d'être touchée par ses larmes, Erin lui lance un dernier regard méprisant, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

* * *

 **Narrateur :** **Erin Lindsay**

\- … Et donc ce jour là, Nadia m'avait appelée pour une urgence. Elle ne m'avait pas précisé la nature de l'urgence, mais quand je suis arrivée, Elisha était dans ma baignoire en pleine overdose. Puis elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait s'en sortir, elle m'avait demandé ma carte ...  
\- Et tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles depuis ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite. Non, je n'avais plus revu Elisha depuis.

\- Nadia m'avait dit qu'elle avait quitté Chicago. Elle avait de ses nouvelles quelques fois, mais ca s'est mal passé …  
\- Tu as fait ce que t'as pu pour elle Erin, me fait alors remarquer Teddy.  
\- Tout à l'heure, elle m'a demandé de l'aide. Je n'ai même pas été capable de lui parler. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire alors je suis partie.

Teddy me sourit tristement, puis pose délicatement une de ses mains sur mon dos.

\- Si elle veut vraiment s'en sortir, elle reviendra te voir.  
\- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force Teddy, murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je sais pertinemment que je n'ai plus cette force. Je n'ai plus cette force d'essayer d'aider les personnes en difficulté. Plus depuis que j'ai tout donné pour Nadia. Plus depuis qu'elle est morte.

\- Dès fois je me dis que si je l'avais laissée à la rue, elle serait encore en vie …  
\- Il faut que t'arrête de culpabiliser Erin. Je sais que c'est dur, mais regarde d'où est partie Nadia, et regarde jusqu'où elle est arrivée ? Et c'est grâce à toi. Tu lui as permis d'avoir une vie meilleure…

Combien de fois ais-je entendu ces paroles ? Combien de fois m'a-t-on répété que je l'avais sauvé ? Combien de fois je ne leur ai pas répondu, parce que je savais qu'ils avaient faux, et que je savais surtout je l'avais tuée ?


	15. Chapitre 14

**Point de vue : Omniscient**

\- Et alors, comment c'est Indianapolis ?

Assis au bar, autour d'un verre, Ruzzek, Antonio, ainsi qu'Alvin essaient toujours d'en savoir plus sur les vacances qu'a passées le plus jeune de leur équipe.

\- Bien, se contente-t-il de répondre avec un léger haussement d'épaules. C'est différent de Chicago.  
\- Bien ? C'est tout ?

Une bière à la main, Jay pousse un léger soupir. Il sait très bien que ses amis ne le laisseront pas tranquilles, tant qu'il ne leur dira pas ce qu'ils veulent entendre.

Puis, de toute manière, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ne doit pas savoir, pour le moment. Donc Pourquoi le cacher à ses amis ? Il sait qu'il peut leur faire confiance.

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Je sais que vous vous foutez complètement de mes vacances. Donc dîtes moi ce que vous voulez savoir …

Il boit une gorgée de sa bière, tandis que ses trois collègues se regardent surpris, mais aussi perplexes par ce revirement de situation.

\- Par contre, il y a une condition les gars … Tout ce qui se dit autour de cette table doit rester autour de cette table.  
\- Donc Lindsay et toi …, commence Alvin.

Jay approuve sans un mot.

\- Depuis longtemps ?  
\- Depuis Indianapo …  
\- J'LE SAVAIS ! s'exclame Ruzzek en l'interrompant, avec un immense sourire.

Voyant de nombreux regards se tourner vers lui, celui-ci comprend qu'il a exprimé un peu trop vivement sa joie, et tente de reprendre son calme.

\- Merci pour la discrétion Ruzzek, soupire Jay.  
\- Désolé mon pote …  
\- Pour être honnête avec toi Jay, j'pensais que vous étiez ensembles bien avant, finit par reprendre Alvin.

Ce qu'il ignore, c'est qu'il a visé juste. Parce que, oui, Lindsay et Jay avaient déjà été ensemble dans le passé.

\- On l'était. Mais Voight m'avait prévenu qu'il ne me laisserait pas l'approcher. Alors on a essayé de rester discrets. Mais même malgré ça, Voight a fini par le deviner. Alors on a arrêté. Et on a repris notre relation quand elle a quitté l'équipe et qu'elle a rejoint les Fédéraux.

Ses collègues écoutent son histoire avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ils sont surpris par ce qu'ils entendent. Certes, ils avaient tous bien remarqué l'amitié assez forte que Lindsay et Halstead entretenaient. Mais de là, à apprendre qu'ils avaient eu une relation à deux reprises …

\- Et vous avez arrêté quand elle est revenue ? continue Antonio, les sourcils froncés.

Mais c'est beaucoup plus une remarque, qu'une question. C'était une évidence.

\- Encore une fois, Voight l'avait deviné …  
\- Tu veux que j'te dise une chose Jay ?

Celui-ci porte de nouveau sa bière jusqu'à ses lèvres, avant de reporter son attention sur Alvin.

\- Ne crois pas que Voight a quelque chose contre toi. Je connais Lindsay depuis qu'elle est gamine. Mais ce que je connais surtout, c'est le caractère de Hank lorsqu'une personne s'approche un peu trop d'elle.  
\- Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je tentais quoi que ce soit avec elle, il n'hésiterait pas à me mettre dehors. Soi disant, il a instauré des règles dans son unité, soupire-t-il.

Il secoue son visage, d'un air exaspéré .

\- Pas de relation au sein de son équipe. Ca n'a aucun sens …  
\- Si c'était la vérité, il n'aurait pas accepté ma relation avec Kim.

Adam fixe son ami d'un air désolé. Il s'en voulait. Même s'il n'y était pour rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Lui avait le droit d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait, contrairement à Jay.

\- Alvin, toi qui les connais depuis toujours … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Charlie ?

Le plus âgé du groupe pousse un soupir. Ses collègues le fixent, attendant sa réponse :

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire …  
\- C'est à cause de lui que Voight ne laisse personne approcher de Lindsay ?  
\- Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles Voight surprotège Lindsay, lui explique-t-il. Et lorsque tu sauras, tu comprendras.

Jay le dévisage longuement, tentant de déceler le moindre indice. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Alvin est plus que doué dans ce domaine.

* * *

Il ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre, essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il entend des sanglots étouffés, mais il ne sait pas d'où ils proviennent.  
La pièce étant plongée dans le noir total, il ne voit absolument rien.

\- Erin ?

Personne ne lui répond. Alors il suit son instinct, ou du moins il se fie son ouïe, et commence à se diriger jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

Il finit par la trouver. Elle est assise dans un coin de la chambre, ses genoux repliés sous son menton.  
Il s'accroupit face à elle, et malgré l'obscurité, il réussit à attraper ses mains.

\- Erin ?

Elle continue de pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son corps tout entier tremble.

\- Erin … C'est Jay. Tu m'entends ?

Elle ne lui répond toujours pas. Alors, aussi délicatement que possible, il la lève du sol, la porte dans ses bras, puis la dépose sur le lit.

Il quitte ensuite la chambre, tout en prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte, au cas où qu'il y ait un souci. Il rejoint Olinsky et Teddy, qui sont assis sur le canapé.

\- T'as prévenu Voight ? demande-t-il à Teddy.  
\- Je l'ai appelé, il m'a dit qu'il était indisponible.

Jay fronce les sourcils, puis tourne son visage en direction de son collègue, qui a l'air tout autant surpris que lui. Totalement dérouté, il questionne Teddy à son tour:

\- Tu lui as dit que Lindsay était malade ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Jay en reste bouche bée. Il rêve, ou celui qui se disait être le père à Lindsay la laissait tomber ?

\- Ecoute Teddy … Olinsky va te déposer chez Antonio avec les petites, finit-il par reprendre. Je vais rester avec Erin.

* * *

Malgré sa courte nuit, Jay est arrivé à l'heure au travail.

Il salue brièvement ses collègues, avant de s'installer à son bureau.  
Aussitôt, Antonio et Alvin le rejoignent. Vu leur visage, eux non plus n'ont pas l'air d'avoir dormi beaucoup.

\- Alors ? l'interroge Antonio.  
\- Ca allait un peu mieux ce matin … Mais c'est toujours pas ça.

Voigt sort de son bureau au même instant. Son regard se pose directement sur ses 3 agents dont ils venaient d'interrompre la conversation.

Il remarque instantanément leur visage fatigué, et leurs traits tirés. Mais ce qu'il remarque surtout, c'est le regard accusateur et dur que lui lance le plus jeune d'entre eux.

\- Antonio, Ruzzek t'attend en bas. Vous allez récupérer Byron chez sa famille d'accueil.

Et sans un mot de plus, il retourne s'enfermer dans son bureau. Le visage toujours aussi fermé, Jay le suit du regard.

\- Viens, on va prendre un café, finit par reprendre Olinsky.

Parce qu'ils en ont bien besoin. Ils s'en vont donc dans la salle de pause. Appuyé contre la fenêtre, une tasse à la main, Jay semble perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Sérieux O' … A quoi joue Voight ?

Celui-ci pousse un petit soupir, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Il ne peut pas la laisser tomber ! Il a tout fait pour qu'elle s'en sorte, il a remué ciel et terre pour elle… Et maintenant qu'elle commence à voir le bout du tunnel, il la laisse tomber ?

Les sourcils froncés, Olinsky se tourne face à lui :

\- Tu te souviens quand on a retrouvé Lindsay chez Bunny ?  
\- Vaguement … , marmonne-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules.  
\- Ce soir là, Lindsay est morte dans les bras de Voight. Lorsque son cœur a arrêté de battre, Voight la tenait Jay.

Jay ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il est surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.  
Bien sûr il était présent ce soir là, il se souvient que Voight se tenait aux côtés d'Erin. Mais il ignorait cette partie de l'histoire. Il était tellement sous le choc lorsque ça s'est produit, qu'il ne se souvient pas de grand chose.

\- Tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué parce que Lindsay est venue vivre chez toi juste après, et que tu venais moins souvent au bureau, mais je connais Voight depuis longtemps maintenant, et ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là … Ça a changé beaucoup de choses…. Du côte de Voight, comme du côté de Lindsay.  
\- Je comprends pas trop …  
\- Est ce que Lindsay t'a déjà parlé de cette nuit ?

Jay répond pas un signe de tète négatif. Non, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé, et il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas osé mettre le sujet sur la table.

\- Voight n'en a jamais parlé non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est véritablement passé cette nuit là, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ça eu un impact sur Voight et Lindsay et qu'ils en ont gardé des séquelles …

* * *

Il continue de tourner les pages du dossier. Il sait qu'il est passé à côté de quelque chose, que son équipe et lui ont loupé certains éléments dans cette affaire. Éléments fondamentaux qui les empêchent d'avancer …

\- Halstead ?

Le dossier entre les mains, Jay lève les yeux et croise le regard de son chef.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, lui conseille-t-il. Il est bientôt minuit.

Mais Jay ne l'écoute pas, et reste toujours autant concentré sur les feuilles qu'il tient.

\- Byron a bien reconnu Steven et Nick ?  
\- Il les a identifiés, approuve-t-il  
\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? 2 hommes entrainés depuis des années, qui se font choper par un gamin de 5 ans ?

Son chef affirme légèrement d'un signe de tête :

\- On reprendra tout ça demain. En attendant, rentre chez toi.

La fatigue commençant fortement à se faire ressentir, il commence donc à ranger son dossier, tandis que Voight regagne son bureau.

Une fois toutes les affaires rangées, il s'apprête à prendre la sortie lorsque la voix de son chef retentit :

\- Jay !

Le jeune inspecteur se retourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Voight le rejoint à côté du haut des escaliers, puis lui tend les deux clés qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- C'est la clé du nouvel appartement à Lindsay, et la clé de sa nouvelle voiture. Tu lui feras passer.

Le visage de Jay se crispe. Il n'a pas l'air pour, puisqu'il ne s'empare pas des clés, laissant ainsi la main de son chef tendue dans le vide.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ?  
\- C'est toi qui habites avec elle.  
\- Et rien ne vous empêche d'aller la voir Voight.  
\- Je suis assez occupé en ce moment.

C'est faux bien sûr, et Jay en a bien conscience. Mais pourquoi Voight réagit ainsi ?

\- Elle a demandé à vous voir hier, lui fait-il alors remarquer.  
\- J'étais occupé …  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas …  
\- Le sujet est clos Jay. Tu lui donneras les clés, et si tu peux ramener la voiture de location …

A contrecoeur, Jay se saisit des clés :

\- Je m'en chargerai.


	16. Chapitre 15

\- Et le petit a reconnu les 2 hommes que vous avez arrêtés ?

Jay acquiesce, tout en tendant le dossier à Erin.

\- Et ce sont ces 2 hommes qui sont suspectés d'avoir fourni de la drogue aux gamines ?  
\- Ouais. Enfin, il y en a d'autres. On essaie de les faire parler, mais rien …

Erin continue de l'écouter tout en commençant à lire le dossier.

\- Et les parents de Byron ?  
\- Toujours introuvables.  
\- Mais ils n'étaient pas avec lui quand la maison a pris feu ?  
\- A priori non. C'est plutôt compliqué, Byron ne dit rien. Il s'est juste contenté de nous montrer du doigt les 2 hommes qu'on a arrêtés.  
\- Il n'a rien dit à propos de ses parents ?  
\- Rien. Il ne parle pas, finit-il par soupirer.

Erin lève les yeux du dossier, et pose son regard sur Jay. Il a l'air fatigué, même plus que fatigué. Il paraît épuisé, découragé.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te coucher, je m'en occupe.  
\- Non Erin.  
\- Jay …  
\- Tu te rappelles comment t'as fini la dernière fois que t'as voulu mettre ton nez dans une affaire ? lui lance-t-il sur un ton dur.

En silence, Erin referme simplement le dossier, puis le pose sur la table. Elle se lève ensuite du canapé et commence à prendre le chemin de la sortie.

\- Erin…, soupire alors Jay.  
\- Ne m'attends pas ce soir.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle quitte l'appartement.  
Elle prend sa voiture, et roule environ une quinzaine de minutes avant de se garer en face d'un immeuble.

* * *

 **Narrateur :** **Erin Lindsay**

Je me gare en bas de chez elle, puis une fois le moteur coupé, je regarde s'il y a de la lumière au 3eme étage. Il n'y en a pas. J'hésite donc quelques secondes, avant de prendre mon portable et de composer un message :

 **« Salut, c'est Lindsay ! Je ne te dérange pas ?** **»  
**

Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, puisque que je reçois une réponse dans les 20 secondes qui suivent.

 **« Hey Lindsay ! Ca fait plaisir …. Absolument pas ! Un souci ? »**

 **« Pas du tout. En fait, je suis en bas de chez toi. Je voulais savoir si ça te disait d'aller faire un tour. »**

 **« Je me prépare et je suis là ! »**

Je souris en lisant sa réponse. Ca va me faire du bien de la revoir.

Je remets donc mon portable dans ma poche, continuant d'ignorer les nombreux appels de Jay.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la portière avant finit par s'ouvrir, et la personne que j'attendais s'installe à mes côtés.  
Je jette alors un regard par ma vitre et remarque la présence d'une personne à la fenêtre.

Amusée, je l'ouvre, puis mets ma tête dehors avant de lui lancer :

\- T'inquiètes pas Ruzzek, je te la ramène.  
\- T'as d'la chance que c'est toi Lindsay …, me répond-il. Parce que peu de gens ont le privilège de me kidnapper ma petite amie à 1 heure du matin.  
\- Heureuse de savoir que j'fais partie des ces privilégiés alors, riais-je.

Je referme ma vitre, puis me retourne vers Kim qui venait de prendre place du côté passager. Elle me lance un sourire gêné, avant de reprendre :

\- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Lindsay.  
\- Plaisir partagé ma belle. J'espérais te voir au bureau mais Ruzzek m'a dit que t'étais malade.

Elle acquiesce brièvement, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais …

Elle ment. Mais pour le moment, c'est inutile d'insister. Alors je remets le moteur en marche et je reprends la route. 

* * *

\- … Et alors j'suis partie d'la maison, finit de nous expliquer Gabby, en nettoyant son comptoir.  
\- T'es partie comme ça ? s'étonne Kim.  
\- Ouais, comme ça ! Si je restais, j'allais le jeter par la fenêtre. J'étais juste venue lui parler …

Elle pose son chiffon face à elle, puis nous fixe tour à tour :

\- Sérieux les filles, j'sais pas comment vous faîtes pour sortir avec vos partenaires, mais vous avez tout mon respect ! Réussir à partager vie privée et vie professionnelle, c'est pas pour moi.

Je fronce les sourcils, faussement étonnée :

\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Arrête Lindsay … Pas avec nous. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Jay t'a laissée sortir ? Etonnant … On commençait à croire qu'il te séquestrait.

Elle éclate de rire, très vite suivie par Kim.  
Comprenant que j'étais grillée, je pousse un soupir, avant de boire d'une seule traite le verre qu'elle venait de me servir. Puis je finis par me tourner vers Kim :

\- Tu ne bois pas avec nous ?  
\- Elle n'est pas aussi désespérée que nous chérie… , soupire Gabby.

A son tour, elle commence à boire :

\- Je suis enceinte.

Et l'effet fut immédiat. Gabby a recraché tout le contenu de son verre sur la personne qui se trouvait face à elle, c'est à dire … moi. Elle affiche une grimace d'excuse, avant de me tendre plusieurs serviettes.

\- Désolée Lindsay …

Je me saisis des serviettes, puis m'essuie le visage. Je me tourne ensuite face à Kim qui se retenait de rire :

\- Toi, on a des choses à se dire. Et c'est votre jour de chance, parce que devinez qui vient d'avoir les clés de son nouvel appart ?

On a donc attendu que Gabby finisse son service, puis on a quitté le bar, et moins de vingt minutes plus tard, on est arrivées à mon nouveau domicile.

Autant vous dire qu'on n'a pas dormi de la nuit. On a passé notre temps à parler, et aussi à vider de nombreuses bouteilles avec Gabby.

* * *

\- Amis du jour, BONJOUR !

Je lance un regard noir à Gabby qui, par sa voix hurlante, vient d'amplifier par dix mon mal de tête.

\- La nuit a été courte apparemment ?

C'est Antonio qui vient de prendre la parole. Par son ton accusateur, et par le regard que nous lance l'ensemble des personnes présentes, je comprends que l'état de nos visages doit en dire long sur notre soirée.

\- Casey t'a cherchée. Apparemment tu lui aurais dit que tu passais la nuit chez moi… Donc je ne t'explique pas ma joie quand il m'a réveillé à 3 heures du matin pour savoir si t'étais bien arrivée chez moi.  
\- MOI ? J'ai dit ça ?

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds, faussement choquée. Mais je vois bien qu'elle se retient de rire. Alors, sentant le fou rire arriver, je tourne mon regard.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Vu l'état d'Antonio, et vu les regards que nous lancent Jay et Voight, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose les filles ? finit par reprendre Hank, après quelques secondes de silence.  
\- Ouais, je suis venue chercher Nina, l'informais-je.  
\- Elle en a juste pour quelques minutes …

Je fronce les sourcils. Je connais très bien le ton qu'il vient d'employer. Celui qui annonce qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais qu'il ne veut en dire plus …

\- Où elle est ?  
\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle en avait pour quelques minutes, me répète Hank.  
\- Et moi, je te demande où elle est !

Je comprends vite que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond : Que ce soit par le silence pesant qui s'est installé, ou que ce soit par les regards gênés, fuyants de tous … Excepté celui de Voight qui continue de me fixer. Et j'en fais autant. S'il croit que je vais baisser le regard, c'est vraiment mal me connaître.

Sentant ma patience arrivée à ses limites, je me pince les lèvres, tentant de garder mon calme.

\- Je vais te le demander une dernière fois : Où est Nina ?  
\- Et je vais te le redire une dernière fois : Elle arrive.

Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends, et encore moins celle que je veux. Il me cache quelque chose, et à en voir les comportements, tous me le cachent.

\- Tu devrais attendre en bas Lindsay, finit par reprendre Alvin. Quand elle aura fini, je te l'emmènerais.

Je lui lance un regard suspicieux. Il a vraiment cru que j'allais m'en aller sans savoir ce que Nina faisait ?

Je ne réponds rien, et décide de prendre mon mal en patience. Je commence donc à attendre, me demandant intérieurement ce que tous avaient trafiqué dans mon dos.

Puis Gabby finit par approcher son visage du mien, et me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Dans la salle d'interrogatoire …

Je tourne instantanément mon regard en direction de la pièce. Et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en apercevant Nina en compagnie de 2 autres personnes. Personnes que je reconnais aussitôt.

Je fronce les sourcils, puis m'adresse à Voight :

\- C'est une blague ?  
\- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
\- Ca ne me regarde pas ? m'exclamais-je. Tu fous une gamine de 5 ans dans une salle d'interrogatoire, avec une folle, et un gamin qui a été témoin d'un cambriolage et qui est le seul témoin qui a … ?  
\- Son père est d'accord, m'interrompt-il. Donc que ça ne te plaise ou pas, c'est du pareil au même.

Du pareil au même ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. D'un pas décidé, je commence à me diriger jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire, mais je suis aussitôt stoppée par Hank, Antonio et Jay qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin.

\- Sors de ce bureau immédiatement, m'ordonne Hank.

Je le fixe les sourcils froncés, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait toujours rêver.  
Puis la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire finit par s'ouvrir. Elisha en sort la première, suivit de près par Byron et Nina.

\- ERIIIIIN ! s'exclame cette dernière en m'apercevant.

Elle court jusqu'à moi, puis me saute littéralement dans les bras.

\- Tu sais, la dame m'a dit qu'elle connaissait Nadia, et elle m'a dit qu'elle te connaissait aussi. C'est vrai ?

Je lance un regard noir à Elisha qui, mal à l'aise, tourne aussitôt les yeux.

\- Et j'ai parlé avec mon nouveau copain Byron, continue Nina d'un ton toujours aussi excité. Je lui ai dit que tu avais arrêté les méchants qui avaient fait du mal à Nadia…

Mais je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. Je suis trop occupée à continuer de fixer Elisha :

\- Toi, on se reverra.  
\- Erin …  
\- Fais gaffe à toi Elisha. Vraiment, je t'ai prévenue une fois …  
\- Et moi, je te conseille d'arrêter tout d'suite tes menaces Erin, me coupe alors Hank d'un ton dur. Et je te conseille surtout de te tirer d'ici avant que je te mette moi même à la porte.

Il peut parler autant qu'il veut, je m'en fiche. Je me retourne vers Gabby :

\- Tu peux prendre Nina et l'emmener en bas ? Je vous rejoins dans un instant.  
\- Tu ne restes pas ici Erin ! m'ordonne Hank.

Je continue de l'ignorer. Puis Gabby finit par récupérer Nina et commence à prendre le chemin de la sortie.

J'attends qu'elles soient sorties de la pièce, puis une fois hors de vue, je me tourne vers Elisha. Elle a vraiment de la chance que Jay, Antonio et Hank soient entre nous. Sinon …

\- Erin, je n'ai rien fait … Je voulais juste ….  
\- Juste quoi ?! Je t'ai prévenue de ne pas approcher Nina …  
\- J'ai des informations sur l'affaire ! s'exclame-t-elle, en commençant à hausser la voix. Je veux juste aider ! Je …  
\- Tu veux aider ? Aider à quoi Elisha, hein ? Aider à les envoyer sur des fausses pistes, comme tu l'as fait avec Nadia ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Je la voix écarquiller les yeux. Elle ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle finit par bafouiller :

\- Comment ... Comment t'es au courant ?  
\- J'm'en balance, comment j'suis au courant ou pas ! On peut pas t'faire confiance. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi t'as ramené ton cul ici mais …

Hank finit par m'attraper par le bras et commence à m'entrainer de force vers la sortie. J'essaie de me retirer, mais je sais très bien que je ne fais pas le poids. Alors, tandis qu'il continue de me tirer direction de la sortie, je ne quitte pas des yeux Elisha.

\- … J'ai changé Erin …, murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, n'arrivant pas à la croire. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé :

\- Je te jure que j'ai des infos sur ces gars Erin …  
\- De la même manière que t'avais des infos quand t'avais appelé Nadia pour qu'elle vienne te voir ?  
\- Je …

Elle se pince les lèvres, incapable d'en dire plus. Je fronce les sourcils, attendant la suite. Comprenant que je n'en aurais pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire sarcastique.

\- Tu veux juste un conseil Elisha. Tu devrais leur dire la vérité … Ils finiront par le savoir tôt ou tard, et mieux vaut qu'ils se sachent le plus tôt, que trop tard … Parce que si ce ne sont pas mes propres mains qui vont te tuer, ce seront les leurs…


	17. Chapitre 16

Après le départ, assez explosif et surtout forcé de Lindsay, tous les regards ont convergé vers Elisha. C'est Voight qui finit par reprendre la parole :

\- On devrait savoir des choses ?

À en voir son air gêné, il semblerait que oui. Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir en dire plus :

\- Elisha ?

\- Je … Enfin rien de très utile pour l'affaire …

\- Donc on ne risque pas d'apprendre des informations qui risqueraient de mettre en péril l'enquête ? Tu sais que si ton témoignage est faux, ou alors s'il n'est pas complet …

\- J'ai eu une relation avec Steven, finit-elle par lâcher.

Voight fronce les sourcils, mi- surpris, mi- contrarié par cette nouvelle qui changeait maintenant beaucoup de choses.

\- Enfin, c'était l'année dernière. Je l'ai rencontré à Detroit quand j'ai déménagé là-bas. Je venais de partir de Chicago, et je venais de commencer une cure … Un soir, une amie m'a invitée à une soirée. Steven et Pete étaient là, avec beaucoup d'autres amis à eux. Et je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé … J''ai commencé à consommer, de plus en plus consommer et …

Elle pousse un soupir, avec un léger haussement d'épaules :

\- J'ai fini par contacter Nadia. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Je savais que maintenant elle avait une vie stable, qu'elle s'était rangée. Alors je lui ai menti. Je lui ai dit que j'avais des problèmes, que je n'allais pas bien. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait venir me voir. Comme elle n'avait aucun moyen de transport, Erin l'a emmenée. Elles sont arrivées dans la nuit …. Et, et ça a dégénéré …

\- Donc tu nous as caché que t'avais un lien avec les 2 suspects ? l'interroge Antonio. Tu sais que ça change beaucoup de choses ?

\- Je ne les ai plus revus après ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je suis sortie peu de temps avec Steven…, tente-t-elle de se justifier.

\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? continue Voight, ignorant ses vaines explications.

\- Nadia et Erin ont essayé de me faire quitter la maison, mais … Mais je n'ai pas voulu. Et sous l'effet, j'ai demandé aux gars de leur en donner. Mais elles ont refusé, Erin leur a expliqué qu'elles étaient ici pour me ramener … Ils ont refusé. Ils leur ont dit que tant qu'elles ne prenaient pas une dose, personne ne sortirait d'ici. Nadia leur a dit qu'elle en prendrait autant qu'ils voudraient, en revanche elle n'acceptait pas qu'Erin en prenne. Mais elle venait juste de sortir de cure, elle venait de faire le plus dur, et Erin avait conscience que si Nadia en retouchait maintenant, elle replongerait directement. Alors Erin a fait croire aux gars que Nadia était enceinte et que donc, elle ne pouvait pas en prendre. Elle leur a dit qu'elle en prendrait seulement si Nadia et moi quittions la maison … Alors Nadia et moi avons quitté la maison, et Erin est restée avec eux.  
Le lendemain, Erin m'a demandé ce qui s'est passé. Elle m'a demandé comment j'avais fait pour atterrir à cette soirée. Alors je lui ai menti … Je lui ai fait croire qu'on m'en avait donné à mon insu, et ce que je ne lui ai surtout pas dit c'est que j'étais avec Steven. Nadia m'a cru, mais Erin a eu plus de mal à me croire. Ensuite, Nadia est sortie à la pharmacie pour me prendre mes médicaments … Au bout de 20 minutes, elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Erin a essayé de l'appeler, mais elle était devenue injoignable. Et puis un gars a fini par contacter Erin, en lui disant que Nadia était avec eux, et que si elle voulait la revoir en vie, elle devait lui apporter la cam que je lui avais volé … Alors Erin s'est débrouillée pour sortir Nadia de là. Elle a réussi à rassembler les 6 kilos que Steven lui avait demandés, et ils ont fini par libérer Nadia…. Après ça, Erin et Nadia ont quitté Detroit.

Le visage fermé, Voight continue d'écouter le récit d'Elisha. Il ignorait tout de cette histoire, Erin ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

\- Donc Erin connaît les 2 suspects aussi ?

\- Connaître, pas spécialement. Elle a juste été obligée de croiser leur chemin …

\- Et qui avait proposé le chantage ? l'interroge Alvin. C'est Steven qui tenait Nadia, en échange de la cam ?

\- Il me semble … Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Je sais simplement ce que Steven m'a dit. Je n'étais pas là quand Erin a fait la transaction. Comme j'étais dans un assez mauvais état, Erin m'avait enfermée dans la maison le temps qu'elle fasse la transac.

\- Donc tu n'as que la version de Steven ?

\- Nadia et Erin ne m'ont jamais dit comment ça s'était déroulé. Erin m'a juste prévenue ne plus jamais les contacter, et elles sont reparties directement à Chicago.

\- Et tu n'as pas essayé de les recontacter après ?

\- Si … Bien sûr que si. La première fois, j'ai essayé de parler à Erin. Quand elle a reconnu ma voix, elle a directement raccroché. J'ai ensuite essayé de joindre Nadia, mais elle avait changé de numéro.  
Alors je suis venue jusqu'à Chicago, et j'ai tapé à leur porte. C'est Nadia qui m'avait ouvert. Je lui ai présentée mes excuses, et elle m'a dit d'entrer un moment. On a commencé à discuter, et elle a commencé à me poser des questions : Depuis combien de temps j'avais replongé, comment j'avais replongé … Alors je lui ai tout dit. Elle a essayé de me rassurer en me disant que c'était sur du long terme, que les rechutes ça arrivait. Mais que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle m'en voulait le plus. Elle m'en voulait surtout de leur avoir menti, et d'avoir mis la vie d'Erin en danger Je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer, que je n'avais pratiquement aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle n'a pas pu, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une promesse à Erin. Elle m'a demandé ensuite si j'étais toujours en contact avec ces mêmes personnes. Je lui ai dit je ne voyais plus personne, que j'étais repartie en centre de désintoxication … Après je lui ai demandé comment elle avait réussi à s'en sortir, parce que moi j'avais vraiment du mal, que c'était plutôt compliqué. Elle m'a dit que tout était grâce à Erin, que du début jusqu'à la fin, elle l'a soutenue, qu'elle ne l'a jamais lâchée, et que surtout, j'avais fait une grosse erreur en trahissant sa confiance, parce qu'Erin était la seule personne de confiance et assez forte et pour pouvoir me sortir de cette merde. Alors j'ai attendu le retour d'Erin, j'avais besoin de lui parler, mais surtout de m'excuser…

Elisha s'arrête alors de parler, et tourne son visage.

\- Et ensuite ? continue Antonio.

\- Ensuite … Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler. Erin est rentrée, et dès qu'elle m'a vue, elle m'a jetée dehors en me prévenant de ne jamais plus mettre les pieds ici. Et elle m'a menacée que si j'essayais encore de les joindre, j'aurais de mauvaises surprises … Je croyais que c'était juste des menaces en l'air, alors j'ai continué de garder contact avec Nadia. Mais un jour, plusieurs filles m'ont prise à part …

\- Tu les connaissais ?

\- Non … Je les avais juste aperçues quelques fois, elles trainaient dehors. Donc ce jour là, ces filles m'ont prévenue que si je m'approchais d'Erin, que si j'essayais de la contacter, elles n'hésiteraient pas à me buter.

\- Elles t'ont frappée ?

\- Non, elles ne m'ont pas touchée. Et le soir même, j'ai reçu un appel, c'était Erin. Elle m'a avertie que la prochaine fois que je croiserai le chemin de ces filles, ça se finirait beaucoup moins bien, et que tout se passerait bien si je laissais Nadia tranquille … Et …. Quelques temps après, j'ai encore replongé. J'ai contacté Nadia. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait venir me voir, que j'avais des infos à lui fournir, mais surtout qu'elle ne prévienne pas Erin. Alors elle est venue jusqu'en taxi. Et …

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'arrête de nouveau pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par reprendre d'une voix tremblante :

\- Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête … Enfin si … Elle avait la vie que je voulais avoir. Il y avait peu de temps de ça, Nadia était une gamine droguée, et totalement perdue qui gagnait sa vie en faisant la pute, et qui était brouillée avec sa famille… Et en l'espèce de quelques mois, elle est devenue cette magnifique jeune femme qui venait d'intégrer votre unité de police, qui avait plein de projets en tête, qui évoluait et qui avait réussi à s'en sortir. Alors j'ai pété un câble … J'me suis dit que c'était injuste qu'elle s'en sorte aussi bien, alors que moi... Et puis, tout s'est passé très vite… Je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs, je me souviens juste que j'ai emmené Nadia à une soirée, et le reste est assez flou. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais allongée je n'sais où, Nadia gisait à côté de moi totalement défoncée. Erin était là aussi, mais elle n'était pas toute seule, elle était avec 3 autres filles … Et Erin a fini par mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle m'a tabassée. Si cette fille ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter, je serais probablement morte à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

\- Et ces filles qui étaient avec Erin, tu les connais ?

\- Non. Je ne les avais jamais vues. J'ai juste reconnu la mexicaine qui vient de partir avec elle. C'est elle qui m'a sauvée la vie en disant à Erin d'arrêter de me frapper.

Voight fronce les sourcils, puis se retourne vers Antonio. Celui-ci étonné, reporte son attention sur Elisha avant de reprendre :

\- Celle qui était dans le bureau avec elle ?

\- Ouais, celle qui a emmené Nina en bas. Cette fille était avec Erin. J'm'en souviens parce que c'est elle qui m'avait soignée… Erin m'avait cassé le nez, j'ai eu plusieurs côtes fêlées, j'ai eu 5 points de suture au niveau de mon arcade sourcilière droite, et une fracture de la clavicule …

Le visage de plus en plus fermé, Voight pose son regard sur Elisha :

\- Et c'est Erin qui t'a fait ça ?

Mal à l'aise, elle répond affirmativement avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante :

\- Je … Enfin je … Je crains que maintenant que je suis de retour à Chicago…

\- Elle ne te touchera pas, l'informe Voight sur un ton certain. Au moindre problème, tu as notre numéro.

Il se retourne ensuite vers Jay :

\- J'peux te voir une minute ?

Sans un mot, Jay se lève de sa chaise et suit Voight dans son bureau. Il attend que son agent ait refermé la porte derrière lui, avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je peux compter sur toi pour me tenir au courant au moindre …?

\- Désolé… Mais je ne peux plus faire grand chose.

Surpris par sa réponse, Voight le fixe attendant une explication :

\- Erin est partie hier soir. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne… Elle m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour me prévenir qu'elle récupérait ses affaires chez moi, et qu'elle laissait ma clé dans la boite aux lettres.

\- Et tu l'as laissée partir ?

\- Est ce que j'avais le choix ?

Il pousse un soupir, puis passe une main sur son visage :

\- Je fais tout ce que je peux Voight, j'vous assure. Mais … J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, ce n'est jamais bien. Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre … Peut-être que je devrais lui laisser plus d'espace …

Les sourcils froncés, Voight le dévisage longuement avant de reprendre :

\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle était à la clinique avant de quitter Chicago ?

\- Non … Enfin je ne lui ai pas demandé directement, j'ai demandé à mon frère mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

\- Elle pensait être enceinte, lui avoue-t-il.

Surpris, Jay écarquille les yeux en secouant son visage :

\- Voight, je vous jure que …

\- Je n'insinue rien Jay. Je voulais juste en discuter avec toi avant.

\- Je vous jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Erin et moi. Enfin … Pas depuis qu'elle habite chez moi.

Voight acquiesce d'un signe de tête, avant de reprendre :

\- Et avant ? Est ce qu'il se peut que … ?

\- Non … Enfin c'est impossible. Certes, on s'est vu pendant un moment et vous le savez, mais c'était lorsqu'elle travaillait avec les Fédéraux. Et quoi qu'on ait pu faire ensemble, on a toujours pris nos précautions.

De nouveau, Voight acquiesce. Puis Jay reprend la parole sur un ton indécis :

\- Mais le soir où Roland a envoyé ses hommes chez elle, il y avait ce gars avec elle … Dans la nuit, elle m'a appelé pour qu'on se voit. Elle m'a avoué que c'était un ami d'enfance, que c'était lui qui lui avait refilé ces drogues, et qu'elle ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient protégés… Je lui avais demandé si elle avait fait un test, mais elle m'a dit que c'était trop tôt pour le faire.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? lui demande Voight.

Totalement déboussolé, Jay pousse un long soupir, cherchant ses mots :

\- Parce que … Parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Vous avez été clairs sur ce sujet avec Erin et moi : Ne pas se voir en dehors du travail. Je sais votre point de vue à propos de ça, et je sais surtout que vous n'acceptez aucune relation au sein de votre unité… Enfin excepté celle de Kim et Adam… , rajoute-t-il amèrement. Enfin … Je ne sais même pas comment ca se fait que vous ayez accepté que je l'héberge le temps qu'on lui trouve un autre appart' … Pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas Voight. D'un côté, vous nous avez toujours avertis de limiter nos rapports au travail, et d'un autre vous acceptez que je l'héberge.

\- Tu sais Jay … Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. J'ai aperçu le sien lorsqu'on a débarqué chez elle ce soir là, j'ai aperçu son regard quand elle t'a vu entrer … Et j'ai aperçu le tien lorsque tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. …

Jay se pince alors les lèvres, ses mâchoires se serrent. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un bon souvenir …

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle n'a pas pu faire son test de grossesse avant ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas clean.

Jay fronce les sourcils, stupéfait par ce qu'il entendait :

\- Non non non … Je vous promets qu'elle n'en a pas touché quand elle était chez moi. Certes, c'était pas tous les jours facile, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé un seul paquet chez moi. Je la voyais tous les jours, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle était nette.

\- Je te crois Jay. Mais comme tu l'as précisé, c'était lorsqu'elle était chez toi …

Voight fixe longuement son agent, tentant visiblement de lui faire passer un message :

\- Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

Devant son silence, il reprend :

\- Elle en a pris le soir où elle est partie de chez toi. Avant ça, elle n'en a pas touché une seule fois. A partir du moment où elle a habité chez toi, elle a arrêté d'en prendre Jay.


	18. Chapitre 17

\- Erin !

Voight continue de frapper inlassablement contre la porte de l'appartement. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, il finit par plonger sa main dans la poche de sa veste, et en sort une clé. Il l'insère dans la serrure, et la tourne deux fois, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Antonio entre le premier, suivit de près par son chef.

\- Gabby ? Erin ? Vous êtes là ?

Ils aperçoivent alors la porte du fond s'ouvrir, et Gabby sortir d'une chambre. Elle referme doucement la porte derrière elle, puis elle rejoint son frère et Voight, le regard accusateur.

\- C'est vous qui foutez tout c'bordel ?  
\- On a sonné, lui fait alors remarquer son frère. Si vous aviez répondu …

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle fixe son frère durement :

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que si personne n'a répondu, c'est justement parce que personne ne pouvait répondre ? rétorque-t-elle durement.  
\- On voulait juste discuter avec vous, reprend Voight calmement. Elisha nous a parlé, on voudrait avoir votre version.  
\- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Parce que le moment est vraiment mal choisi.

Voight fronce les sourcils, tandis que Gabby ne lâche pas les deux hommes du regard.

\- Erin n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Elle se repose. Dès qu'elle sera moins fatiguée, on ira au poste. Mais pour l'instant, elle a besoin de repos. Si vous m'excusez maintenant, …

Sans attendre de réponse, elle fait demi tour et les laisse planter en plein milieu du salon. 

* * *

**Narrateur :** **Hank Voight**

Je tourne doucement la poignée de la porte, avant de pousser celle-ci encore plus délicatement.

\- Allez Erin … T'as fait le plus dur chérie. Il faut que tu continues…

J'aperçois alors Gabby et Teddy, assis sur le rebord du lit où était allongée Erin, et Erin allongée sous de nombreuses couvertures.

\- Tu veux autre chose ? Un truc à boire ? A manger ?

Je vois Erin secouer faiblement son visage de gauche à droite. Antonio qui est à côté de moi pénètre sans bruit dans la chambre et tapote l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- On y va, l'informe-t-il à voix basse.

Elle secoue négativement son visage, le front plissé :

\- Je ne la laisse pas toute seule, lui chuchote-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.  
\- Voight reste avec elle.

A contrecoeur, elle finit par se lever, suivie de près par Teddy. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils finissent par quitter la chambre.

Je regagne donc ensuite la salle de bains, me saisis d'une serviette, puis la passe sous l'eau chaude.

Je retourne dans la chambre, Erin est toujours emmitouflée sous ses nombreuses couvertures, les yeux fermés. Je m'assois à ses côtés, puis passe une main sur son front :

\- Erin ?

Elle est gelée. Malgré les trois couvertures qu'elle a sur elle, ses lèvres sont bleuies par le froid, et son corps continue de trembler.

\- Erin ? répétais-je alors un peu plus fort.

Elle bouge légèrement … Puis elle finit par ouvrir les yeux difficilement.

\- T'as des médicaments ?

Elle me répond non d'un signe de tête, puis reprend d'une voix faible :

\- Ça … ça va … passer…

Elle ne veut pas les prendre, et je ne peux pas la forcer à le faire. Alors je pose sur son front la serviette que je venais de passer sous l'eau chaude.

\- T'as mangé quelque chose ?

De nouveau, elle répond à la négative.

\- J'ai … un … un peu froid …  
\- Tu veux prendre un bain ?  
\- Je … J'aimerais bien, souffle-t-elle.

Enfin quelque chose qu'elle veut, pensais-je avec un certain soulagement.

\- Je vais faire couler l'eau, je reviens.

Je rejoins de nouveau la salle de bains, puis je commence à remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude, avant de retourner dans la chambre.  
Erin est assise sur le rebord du lit. Je constate, assez rassuré, que ses tremblements ont commencé à diminuer.

Je m'accroupis face à elle, puis pose une main sur son front. Et c'est encore plus rassuré que je m'aperçois que sa température revient tout doucement à la normale :

\- Elle a souffert … hein ? murmure-t-elle.

Assez surpris, je la fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Nadia, me précise-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- On en parlera tout à l'heure Erin. Pour le moment, tu vas aller …  
\- Ca aurait du être moi Hank. Pourquoi elle ? Je …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle passe une main sur ses yeux devenus humides :

\- Yates est le seul coupable de ce qui s'est passé Erin.  
\- Je … Je voulais juste lui offrir une meilleure vie, m'avoue-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Je pousse un soupir. Décidément, elle ne semble pas comprendre qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans la mort de Nadia. Malgré le temps qui passe, malgré que nombre de personnes lui aient répété qu'elle n'était pas coupable de sa mort, elle continue toujours de porter la faute.

\- Et tu l'as fait Erin.

Tristement, elle secoue son visage :

\- Je l'ai tuée Hank, je l'ai tuée …  
\- Yates l'a tuée, pas toi Erin.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre au même instant. Je me retourne et découvre Justin sur le pas de la porte. Les yeux posés sur Erin, il la dévisage durant de longues secondes, soucieux, avant de me demander :

\- Tout va bien ?

Je l'informe que c'est le cas avec un signe de tête :

\- Attends moi au salon, j'arrive.

Mais il n'en fait rien. Au lieu de ça, il continue de fixer Erin :

\- Justin, attends-moi au salon, j'arrive, répétais-je d'un ton plus ferme.

Il finit par m'écouter, et s'en va à contrecœur.  
Une fois la porte fermée, je me retourne vers Erin qui est devenue soudainement plus pâle. De nouveau, je pose ma main sur son front, anxieux :

\- Ca va ?  
\- J'suis en manque, me murmure-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.  
\- Je sais Erin, je sais …  
\- Comment je vais faire Hank ? Je …

Sa voix devient tremblante, tandis que ses yeux brillent de plus en plus. Elle se pince les lèvres, se retenant de pleurer.

\- Ça va aller Erin. Ça va être dur, mais ça va aller d'accord ?  
\- Je sais pas Hank …  
\- Moi je le sais. Tout va finir par rentrer dans l'ordre, je t'en donne ma parole. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Maintenant, tu vas aller prendre un bon bain, et on parlera après d'accord ?

Je commence donc à l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de bain. En quittant la chambre, je remarque que Justin n'est pas seul au salon, Jay est assis avec lui sur le canapé, et ils sont en grande conversation.

J'aide donc Erin à traverser le couloir, nous menant à la salle de bain. Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur de la pièce, je la fais asseoir sur une chaise. Je me dirige ensuite jusqu'au placard, et sors l'un de ses maillots de bain

\- Tu vas mettre ça sur toi. Une fois que t'as fini de l'enfiler, tu m'appelles. Je suis juste devant la porte, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesce d'un faible signe de tête, tout en se saisissant du maillot de bain que je lui tendais.

Je sors ensuite de la pièce, puis entrebâille légèrement la porte derrière moi, de façon à ce qu'elle soit fermée légèrement, mais pas totalement, au cas où …

Puis je sors mon portable que je sens vibrer dans ma poche. C'est un nouveau message d'Antonio :

 **« Elisha vient de passer au bureau, elle a réussi à contacter Steven et il l'a invitée à une de ses soirées qui a lieu la semaine prochaine. Je pense que ce sera le bon coup pour le coincer. Le problème, c'est qu'elle peut assister à leur fête à une seule condition : Qu'elle ne vienne pas seule. »**

Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite. Il ne manque plus que les personnes qui accompagneront Elisha.

\- Hank ? m'appelle Erin.

Je range mon portable, et retourne dans la salle de bains. Elle est toujours assise sur la chaise, en maillot de bains.

Et de suite, je me stoppe lorsque mon regard aperçoit son corps. Un corps qui porte de nombreuses traces, surtout au niveau de son ventre et de son cou.

\- C'est … rien, murmure-t-elle avec un sourire faible.  
\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
\- Tu sais …, quelque bagarres par ci, par là … Mais je t'assure que c'est rien…

Elle ne dit pas la vérité. Les marques qu'elle porte sont bien trop importantes, et elle évite de poser ses yeux sur moi. C'est le comportement qu'elle adopte lorsqu'elle ment : Regard fuyant, et ton mal assuré.

Je n'insiste pas plus sur le sujet, et je me contente de l'aider à monter dans la baignoire.

\- Je laisse la porte entrouverte. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à côté. Tu m'appelles quand t'as fini.

J'attends son consentement pour pouvoir quitter la salle de bains. Je referme légèrement la porte, puis je rejoins Justin et Jay qui sont assis sur le canapé, toujours en grande conversation.

\- Et comment t'as réagi après ? l

Je m'assois à côté de Justin qui fixe Jay avec grande attention, attendant une réponse à sa question. Celui-ci hausse légèrement les épaules, avant de reprendre :

\- Chacun réagit différemment face à ce genre d'épreuves. Certains s'en prennent à des personnes qui n'y sont pour rien, tandis que d'autres s'en prennent à eux-mêmes.

Justin pousse un soupir, puis il passe une main sur son visage, assez déconcerté.

\- Enfin … Le plus important c'est de pouvoir en parler. Si tu vois que t'as du mal, fais-toi aider le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Ils ont fait venir une aide psychologique, l'informe Justin. Mais …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il a l'air totalement perdu. Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

\- Il ne faut pas que ça devienne un sujet tabou, finit par reprendre Jay. C'est la première mort que tu vois de tes propres yeux, et surtout la première mort de l'un de tes coéquipiers. Ne pas en parler c'est courir à ta propre perte. Tu vas commencer à cogiter, tu vas te mettre des barrières qui vont t'éloigner de tout le monde, tu n'arriveras plus à te concentrer sur ton travail, et à la fin tu vas finir par craquer.

Justin continue de l'écouter attentivement en silence.

\- Après, peu importe à qui tu en parles. L'essentiel c'est que tu réussisses à le faire.  
\- Pourtant toi tu ne l'as pas fait.

Jay relève son visage et fixe Justin les sourcils froncés, visiblement décontenancé par sa remarque.

\- Erin m'en a vaguement parlé, lui explique-t-il alors.  
\- Sur le coup, je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin d'en parler, la plupart de mes coéquipiers non plus d'ailleurs. Mais c'était une erreur …  
\- Et c'est après sa mort que t'as quitté l'armée ?  
\- Non …

Son visage se ferme soudainement, tandis que Justin continue de le fixer. Après un court instant de silence, il finit par reprendre la parole :

\- … Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était une erreur. Moins de 2 semaines après, un de mes coéquipiers s'est mis une balle dans la tête. Il s'est raté, alors le lendemain soir pendant que tout le monde dormait, il a vidé toutes les boites de médicaments dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Notre unité a été renvoyée directement chez nous, l'armée a exigé qu'on passe un contrôle psychologique avant de remettre les pieds en Afghanistan.  
\- Et t'as quand même pu retourner là-bas ?! s'étonne Justin. Sans passer ta visite ?

Jay sourit légèrement :

\- C'est le bon côté d'avoir un frère comme médecin dans l'armée.

Justin en reste bouche bée :

\- Il a falsifié ton dossier ? s''exclame-t-il.

Jay ne répond rien, mais son sourire en dit long sur sa réponse.

\- Enfin bref … Quoi qu'il en soit, ne prends pas de décision sur un coup de tête Justin. Depuis longtemps tu as prévu de te marier avec Olive, ta décision a été longuement réfléchie je pense. Vous allez avoir un enfant, et je pense que … Je pense que les derniers évènements te font prendre des décisions que tu ne prendrais pas en temps normal.  
\- Erin m'a dit la même chose. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre du recul.  
\- Alors prends le recul qu'il faut. Mais je pense que tu ferais une erreur de te séparer d'Olive, et d'annuler ton mariage étant donné les circonstances.

Justin pousse un long soupir puis se saisit de la petite boite posée sur la table. Boîte que je reconnais aussitôt. Je la lui avais donnée quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il m'avait fait part de son envie de se marier avec Olive.

\- Elle n'essaie pas de me comprendre, finit par soupirer mon fils.  
\- Elle pourrait essayer de le faire si elle te voyait plus souvent, non ?

Toujours la boîte entre ses mains, Justin lève son visage jusqu'à Jay en silence.

\- Je ne porte aucun jugement. Demande-toi juste à partir de quel moment tes problèmes de couple ont commencé.

Justin ne répond rien, mais l'expression qui se dessine sur son visage laisse deviner que Jay a visé juste.

\- Mais quelle salope !

Je tourne mon visage en entendant la voix d'Erin. Je fronce les sourcils en la voyant s'approcher de nous vêtue d'un short et d'un T-shirt, son portable entre les mains, et son visage absorbé par ce qui s'y trouvait dessus.

\- Je t'avais pas dit de m'appeler ?

Elle lève brièvement la tête de son téléphone, me fixe un court moment avant de reporter son attention sur son portable.  
Elle finit par s'installer aux côtés de Jay sur le sofa. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle pose son visage sur son épaule.

\- Euh … C'est quoi les marques sur tes bras Erin ? lui demande Justin

Mais elle ne l'écoute pas, et continue de porter toute son attention sur son portable. Au bout de longues secondes, elle finit par relever son visage vers Jay qui, lui aussi, a ses yeux posés sur son portable.

\- Sérieux, t'as vu cette salope ?  
\- Je crois que Justin t'a parlé.

Elle lui lance un regard réprobateur, visiblement contrariée par la réponse qu'il vient de lui donner. Et à ma grande surprise, celui-ci soutient son regard nullement intimidé.

Au bout de longues secondes, Erin finit par tourner son regard dans un soupir et pose enfin ses yeux sur Justin :

\- Quoi ? lui demande-t-elle sèchement.  
\- Tes marques. Comment tu t'es fait ça ? lui répète-t-il, sans prêter attention au ton qu'elle venait d'employer.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle continue de fixer Justin d'un air moqueur.

\- J'suis tombée dans les escaliers.

Et le pire, c'est que son mensonge a l'air de bien l'amuser puisque son sourire s'élargit. Et j'ai l'impression que plus Justin perd patience, et plus cette situation lui fait plaisir.

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi Erin.

Et malheureusement, Justin répond toujours aux provocations d'Erin. Il l'a toujours fait à vrai dire. Pourtant depuis le temps, il devrait savoir que lorsqu'Erin est dans cet état, mieux vaut l'ignorer.

\- Bon ok, tu veux la vérité ? Voilà … Pour tout te dire, le placard m'est tombé dessus …

Justin pousse un soupir. Il commence vraiment à perdre patience, à tel point que je pourrais presque sentir ses dents grincer. Vu la tension qui règne dans la pièce, si Erin et lui sont encore dans la même pièce dans la minute qui suit, la situation risque fortement de dégénérer.

Seul Jay semble garder son calme. Un peu trop même je dirais … Depuis le début de la confrontation entre Erin et Justin, il n'a pas dit un seul mot. Même son regard que j'ai perçu à plusieurs reprises n'a rien laissé paraître.

Et son attitude m'étonne assez, même beaucoup. Parce que honnêtement, me concernant, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester de marbre face au comportement d'Erin. A première vue, le comportement que Jay adopte peut paraître neutre, mais je sens que … Cette neutralité cache quelque chose.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point t'es insupportable quand t'es en manque.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire d'Erin disparaît totalement. Son visage se ferme soudainement alors qu'elle lance à Justin un regard meurtrier.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de planquer ma cam? rétorque-t-elle.  
\- Et alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on te la passe pour que tu te tapes de bons vieux trips ? C'est ça que tu veux ? T'as pas besoin de nous pour ça Erin, tous tes potes sont en bas et ils demandent qu'à t'en donner !

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se produit. Le ton commence à monter. Alors je me lève, puis me tourne face à Justin :

\- On va chercher un truc à manger.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Point de vue :** **Erin Lindsay**

\- Bon débarras ! Quel connard ! m'exclamais-je une fois la porte d'entrée refermée.

Je me retourne vers Jay qui est toujours autant silencieux. Je fronce les sourcils, assez agacée :

\- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?!  
\- Rien.

Il ment. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Et après quelques secondes de réflexion, je crois comprendre ce qui cloche.

\- Jay écoute …  
\- On doit parler Lindsay.

Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Ni cette phrase, ni le ton sur lequel il vient de me la dire. Il s'écarte alors de moi. Puis il me dévisage tout en cherchant ses mots.

\- Jay …  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais promis ?

Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir cette promesse.

\- Je t'avais demandé une seule chose, une seule chose Lindsay. C'était de ne pas me mentir.  
\- Jay ! J'te jure que j'ai essayé …  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était trop difficile pour toi ? T'as préféré attendre que j'ai le dos tourné pour te servir ?  
\- Non ! m'exclamais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il secoue son visage, l'air déçu. Et c'est bien ce qui fait le plus mal, de l'avoir déçu.

\- Si Lindsay, c'est ce que t'as fait ! Il me semblait pourtant qu'on avait mis les choses au clair, …  
\- Jay s'il te plaît, écoute moi ! m'exclamais-je.

Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes, parce que je sais exactement ce qu'il va passer dans peu de temps. Et je ne veux pas ! Non, je ne le veux absolument pas !

\- Je t'ai promis que je t'aiderais à surmonter la pente. Je t'ai promis que je serais à tes côtés lorsque tu suivrais ta cure. Mais je t'ai aussi promis que je ne serais plus là si tu me mentais …  
\- J'ai pris les sachets tout à l'heure Jay ! En sortant du bureau, je suis passée chez toi et …  
\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Je ne réponds rien, parce que je ne peux pas le faire. Au lieu de ça, je me pince les lèvres essayant de retenir mes larmes qui coulent à flots, mais surtout voulant à tout prix éviter d'éclater en sanglots. Parce que c'est ce qui ne va pas tarder à arriver ...

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu comptais me le dire ? Est ce que si Justin n'en avait pas parlé à l'instant, je l'aurais quand même su ?

… Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer.

J'ai essayé de le retenir, je l'ai supplié de ne pas partir ! Mais rien n'y a fait. Il s'est levé du canapé sans un mot, puis s'est dirigé en direction de l'entrée. Je n'ai même pas eu la force de le regarder s'en aller. J'ai juste attendu ce moment fatidique. Ce moment où j'entendrais la porte claquer. Ce moment qui me ferait comprendre qu'il est parti pour de bon. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il est parti … Me laissant seule, anéantie, et surtout le cœur brisé. Alors je pleure de plus en plus. Qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus de toute façon ? Rien. Je ne peux plus rien faire, je dois seulement assumer et surtout affronter les conséquences de mes actes.

Pendant de longues minutes je reste assise sur le sofa, en larmes. Puis la tristesse commence à laisser place à la colère. Je me lève alors du canapé et je commence à frapper de partout, aussi bien dans les murs que dans les fauteuils, dans les chaises … Je démolis tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin.  
Je finis par regagner ma chambre laissant le salon dans un état désastreux. J'ouvre le meuble où se trouvent de nombreux sachets cachés dans des boîtes en verre. Ces fameux sachets qui sont à l'origine de cette situation. Ceux qui détruisent ma vie à chaque fois que je m'en approche un peu trop.  
C'est donc avec rage que j'envoie tous ces bocaux contre le mur. Ils explosent dans un bruit assourdissant, répandant ainsi tout leur contenu sur le sol de la pièce : Bouts de verres, pilules, ainsi que poudre blanche recouvrent à présent le tapis de ma chambre.

Et je continue à pleurer. J'ai beau frapper de partout, casser tout ce que je peux, la douleur reste la même.  
J'entends la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir de nouveau. Je m'arrête de respirer pendant quelques secondes à l'écoute du moindre bruit, et priant intérieurement pour que ce soit Jay qui revienne. Mais mes espoirs s'envolent aussitôt lorsque je reconnais la voix de Justin, et de Hank. Je les entends m'appeler. Avec inquiétude, peur, ils crient mon prénom.

Puis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Postés à l'embrasure de la porte, Justin et Hank restent figés de nombreuses secondes, détaillant avec ma chambre du regard. Stupéfié, Justin tourne lentement son regard jusqu'à moi :

\- Erin … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je hausse simplement les épaules toujours en larmes.

Hank finit par me rejoindre et s'accroupit en face de moi, le regard interrogateur mais surtout soucieux.

\- Il est parti … , murmurais-je. Jay est … Il est parti… Je … J'ai …

Et j'éclate de nouveau en larmes. J'entends Hank pousser un soupir, puis il me prend dans ses bras, et il me serre fort. Ca me fait du bien. Même si je continue de pleurer, même si je continue d'avoir mal, avoir Hank près de moi me fait vraiment du bien.

\- J'ai … j'ai rien pris Hank, j'te jure …  
\- Je sais Erin, je sais …

Je reste dans ses bras durant de nombreuses minutes. Je continue de pleurer tandis qu'il continue d'essayer de me réconforter et que Justin se charge de nettoyer ma chambre.

Une fois à peu près calmée, Hank se décale légèrement puis me fixe :

\- Tu vas préparer quelques affaires et tu vas venir à la maison.

* * *

Le soleil commence enfin à se lever ! La nuit a été dure. Dure et terriblement longue. J'ai essayé de joindre Jay à plusieurs reprises. Plusieurs ? Je devrais dire à de nombreuses reprises, même d'innombrables …  
Pour être honnête, j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit mon téléphone entre les mains, appelant Jay des dizaines, vingtaines, trentaines … Même des centaines de fois. Mais il n'a pas répondu. Pas une seule fois. Tout comme il n'a pas répondu aux cinquantaines de messages que je lui ai envoyés. Et encore, s'il n'avait pas fini par éteindre son portable aux environs des 3 heures du matin, j'aurais pu l'appeler encore et encore… Et je serais toujours en train de l'appeler.  
Mais maintenant je le maudis. Je le hais pour n'avoir pas pris la peine de m'écouter, pour n'avoir pas pris la peine de me laisser lui expliquer, pour m'avoir fait passer une nuit horrible … Je lui en veux. Beaucoup, même énormément. Mais est ce que j'en ai le droit ?

Je pousse un soupir puis je me saisis de mon portable que je rallume dans l'espoir que Jay ait essayé de me contacter. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Enfin rien venant de lui. Parce que d'autres personnes ont essayé de me contacter. En tête de liste, Bunny avec 12 appels manqués, et ensuite Elisha avec 3 appels manqués. Elle m'a même laissé un message vocal. Message que j'efface aussitôt, sans avoir pris la peine de l'écouter.

Il est tout juste 5 heures 30 du matin et déjà mes nerfs sont à vifs. Et ils le seront tant que je ne me serai pas expliquée avec Jay, tant que je ne lui aurai pas dit ce que j'ai à lui dire. Parce que croyez-moi que j'en ai des choses à lui dire !  
Alors sans plus attendre, je pars dans la salle de bain me donner un coup d'eau. Alors que j'ouvre le robinet, je pose mon regard sur le miroir. Je pousse un soupir. On dirait que je n'ai pas dormi depuis des semaines. En plus d'avoir d'énormes cernes sous mes yeux, ils sont totalement rougis à force d'avoir pleuré.

Et cette vision me donne encore plus la haine envers Jay. Juste de savoir que lui a dormi tranquillement pendant que moi j'étais au plus mal … Et il croit sérieusement que je vais le laisser dormir ? Certainement pas ! Il va subir autant que j'ai subi !

Je finis tout juste de me changer lorsque mon portable sonne. En voyant apparaître le nom de Gabby, je fronce les sourcils.

 **« J'te réveille ? »** me demande-t-elle alors que je viens tout juste de décrocher.

 **« Pour être réveillé, faut-il encore avoir dormi… »** , soupirais-je.

Je sors de la salle de bains, et je commence à prendre la direction du salon :

 **« Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? »**

 **« Longue histoire … »**

 **« Tu reviens de soirée ?! Serieux Erin … »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à sa conclusion hâtive, et surtout face au ton de reproches qu'elle vient d'employer.  
Je poursuis donc mon chemin jusqu'au salon, et quelle n'est pas ma surprise d'y trouver Hank et Justin. Tous deux assis autour de la table, ils me regardent m'avachir dans le canapé.

« **Mais nan … »,** me contentais-je de répondre.

 **« Ben qu'est ce qui s'passe alors ? »**

 **« Gabby, c'est toi qui m'appelles à 5h du matin, donc je pense que c'est à toi d'me dire c'qui s'passe nan ? »**

 **« J'ai deviné ! Tu t'es embrouillée avec Jay ? »** s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle me pose la question, mais vu la jubilation que je perçois dans sa voix, elle sait qu'elle a visé juste.

« **Contente que ça t'fasse plaisir … »,** marmonnais-je,

 **« Non … Je … »**

 **« Bref, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? »**

 **« C'était pas dans ce sens là Erin … C'est juste que tu m'as prise par surprise… Enfin … »**

Je soupire en remarquant son malaise. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas voulu dire ça, et qu'elle n'a jamais voulu le faire.  
Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, mes nerfs sont à vifs et la fatigue est à son plus haut point. Donc la moindre chose dite ou faite à mon encontre est aussitôt mal interprétée, et me fait ainsi perdre mon calme en quelques secondes.

 **« C'est bon Gabby, t'en fais pas... »**

Epuisée, je ferme les yeux attendant que Gabby reprenne la parole. Mais elle n'en fait rien. Et encore une fois, je sens l'énervement monter. Alors d'un ton que je m'efforce de garder calme, je reprends :

 **« Et donc … Pourquoi t'appelles ? »**

 **« J'pense que je te dérange, je devrais peut-être te rappeler … »**

 **« Gabby, plus la journée va passer, et moins je vais être d'humeur ! Donc vaut mieux pour toi que .. »**

 **« Ok ok ok, c'est bon »,** s'empresse-t-elle de m'interrompre. **« Voilà, Elisha m'a téléphonée hier soir et … »**

 **« C'est toi qui lui as donné mon numéro ? Elle a essayé de m'appeler aussi. »**

 **« J'suis vraiment désolée, je savais pas quoi faire … C'est limite si elle me harcelait pas. Elle m'a dit que c'était super urgent. »**

 **« Elle a vraiment envie de se reprendre des coups elle … J'te jure si je trouve cette pétasse blonde … »**

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens lorsque je remarque le regard de Hank posé sur moi. Il me fixe les sourcils froncés, visiblement très intéressé par ma conversation. Intéressé certes, mais son regard me fait aussi bien comprendre qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec mes propos, et qu'il ne compte pas en rester là.

 **« Enfin voilà, je voulais juste te prévenir »,** finit par reprendre Gabby.

 **« Ouais … »  
**  
 **« On mange ensemble à midi ? »**

 **« Ca marche. Tu m'envoies un message quand t'as fini. »**

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, je l'éteins aussitôt puis le pose sur le sol. Alors que je ferme les yeux, j'entends la voix de Hank retentir:

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre certaines choses au clair avec toi Erin .. Mais si j'apprends que t'as levé la main sur Elisha …

Je ne laisse pas finir sa phrase, autant qu'il sache ce qu'il en est dès maintenant. Alors c'est toujours les yeux fermés que je reprends :

\- Si j'la vois, j'la tue …, murmurais-je.

\- J'te le déconseille fortement Erin. Et …

Il continue de me parler, mais je suis tellement exténuée que je n'arrive pas à l'écouter. Au lieu de ça, j'entends sa voix résonner au loin et je me sens partir tout doucement.

 _« On se voit tout à l'heure Erin … »  
_

 _Avec un immense sourire, elle monte au volant de ma voiture. Je la regarde s'en aller le cœur serré. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai envie de lui dire de rester là, de ne pas s'en aller. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à parler.  
_ _Alors je me mets à courir derrière la voiture, je lui crie de s'arrêter. Mais elle va de plus en plus vite … Alors qu'elle tourne à l'intersection, j'aperçois un visage apparaître à l'arrière de la voiture. Il m'adresse un signe de la main, avec un sourire … un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos. Un sourire qui me paralyse sur place._

Le souffle haletant, je me redresse en sursaut. Mon cœur bat fort, tellement fort que je ressens une douleur m'empêchant de respirer normalement.

\- Erin ? …. Erin ?!

Je tourne péniblement et difficilement mon visage. Toujours assis autour de la table, Hank me fixe les sourcils froncés. A ses côtes, Justin en fait tout autant.  
En remarquant leur air soucieux et préoccupé, je comprends qu'ils ont dû assister à toute la scène.

\- Ca va ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Alors je le dévisage sans un mot, puisque je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
Et je me mets ensuite à détailler la pièce du regard. Je mets un certain temps à reconnaître l'endroit où je suis. Mais quand je comprends enfin que je suis chez Hank, je sens mon corps se relâcher.

\- Ouais …

Je finis par me lever du canapé toujours aussi déroutée, et je prends place avec eux autour de la table. Enfin je prends place … Je pose simplement mon visage entre mes bras, les yeux fermés.

\- Écoute Erin, on a un vrai souci.  
\- Ca va Hank, murmurais-je. Je …  
\- Non ca ne va pas, m'interrompt-il. Quand Jay m'a parlé de tes cauchemars, au début j'me suis dit que c'était normal vu ce qui s'est passé, qu'il te fallait du temps. Mais ça empire Erin. Tu ne dors plus la nuit pour pouvoir dormir le jour en espérant que tu dormes mieux, mais maintenant même le jour tu fais des cauchemars. Alors explique moi comment ça va se passer maintenant ?

En temps normal, j'aurai nié ses propos et j'aurai employé la méthode impitoyable, c'est à dire la méthode par laquelle je cherche à le pousser à bout pour qu'il abandonne la conversation. Mais là je n'en ai vraiment pas le courage et encore moins la force. Je suis tellement épuisée.

\- T'as fermé les yeux moins de 5 minutes Erin. Et tu as vu dans quel état t'as fini ?

Et c'est bien ça le pire. Je n'avais même pas eu l'impression de m'être endormie. Tout paraissait si réel …  
J'essaie de me redresser, ou du moins j'essaie de relever mon visage. Mais même ça, j'ai du mal. C'est au prix d'un immense effort que j'y parviens. Je suis tout de même obligée de tenir ma tête à l'aide de mes bras, sans ça elle tomberait toute seule et mes yeux se fermeraient.

\- C'est dur, finissais-je par murmurer.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Je veux dire … Tous les jours… C'est … C'est pas facile …

Je passe une main sur mon visage. La fatigue commence sérieusement à se faire ressentir. Et pas seulement la fatigue de la nuit dernière. Il y a la fatigue de la nuit précédente … celle de la précédente et encore … celle de toutes les nuits précédentes.

Le front plissé, Hank continue de me dévisager à l'écoute de ce que je m'apprête à dire. Mais je continue de garder le silence. Alors il pose une main sur la mienne avant de reprendre :

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Erin.

J'attends quelques secondes avant de me lancer :

\- J'ai l'impression que ça ne va jamais passer … Je veux dire … A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression de les voir … C'est fatiguant … Vraiment fatiguant et épuisant. Encore au début ça allait … parce que j'avais ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas y penser … Mais depuis que j'ai arrêté d'en prendre, c'est devenu beaucoup plus dur.

Hank m'écoute silencieusement tandis que Justin me fixe les sourcils froncés, assez surpris :

\- Tu veux dire que depuis ton overdose chez Bunny, tu n'as pas consommé ?  
\- J'en ai repris juste une fois ...  
\- Et Jay t'a laissé en prendre ?

Je secoue mon visage négativement. Bien sûr que non il ne m'aurait pas laissé, et il ne m'a jamais laissé le faire d'ailleurs :

\- Je n'étais pas chez lui quand j'en ai pris … Enfin je n'en ai jamais pris chez lui à vrai dire …  
\- Alors tu vois que t'arrives à faire sans ces merdes Erin !

Je souris amèrement. Bien sûr que j'ai réussi à ne pas en toucher lorsque Jay était présent. Même si c'était dur, je n'ai jamais flanché … Mais ça, c'était seulement lorsqu'il était à mes côtés.

\- C'est pas aussi simple Justin … Certes, je n'en prenais pas mais tu sais combien de nuits blanches il a passé à cause de moi ? J'veux dire … Au moins quand j'en prenais, j'étais sûre de dormir tranquillement. Là c'est … Compliqué, vraiment compliqué. Moins j'en prends et plus les journées sont longues …  
\- Et tes séances chez le psy ? Elles ne t'ont pas aidée ?

Je hausse les épaules, préférant éviter cette question.

\- Erin ?  
\- Ca allait mais … A la fin, elle posait un peu trop de questions. Et ca n'avait aucun rapport donc … j'ai claqué la porte.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle te les posait pour mettre le doigt sur le véritable problème non ?  
\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit mais …

Je secoue mon visage négativement en haussant les épaules :

\- Il y a des sujets qu'il est préférable de laisser de côté. Au début, je lui ai demandé gentiment de ne pas parler de certaines choses, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je passais autant de temps avec Bunny et tout … Donc je lui ai dit que ça ne la regardait pas. Mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter …  
\- Alors tu l'as frappé elle aussi?

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant bizarrement Hank. Mais en voyant son air moqueur, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire :

\- Arrête … Je lui ai juste dit qu'on s'en arrêtait là.  
\- Et depuis que tu ne vas plus la voir, comment tu t'sens ?  
\- Je sais pas trop … C'est … C'est bizarre … Mais je crois que ça me fait du bien de … de prendre du recul. Peut-être que j'y retournerai plus tard … Enfin pour le moment, je crois que j'ai besoin de me tenir éloigné … De prendre du recul …  
\- Si ça te fait du bien, alors fais-le Erin. Et si t'as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là, tu sais qu'on est là. On est tous là pour toi Erin. Mais je ne pense pas que rester avec Bunny soit la meilleure des solutions, je ne pense pas qu'elle te soit d'un réel soutien … Bien au contraire. Et je pense que tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Je pousse un soupir. Bien sûr que Bunny ne m'est d'aucun soutien. Elle ne veut pas me voir aller mieux, elle s'en fiche totalement à vrai dire. Elle fait juste semblant de compatir à ma souffrance pour que je me rapproche d'elle et avoir ainsi l'impression qu'elle a un semblant de contrôle sur moi.

\- J'ai l'impression que … Enfin quand je me suis rapprochée d'elle …

Je me pince les lèvres en y repensant. Ces souvenirs me font mal. Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Comment j'ai pu tomber entre ses griffes?

\- … J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu pire … C'était comme si j'étais revenue des années auparavant, que … Enfin elle me disait des choses alors…

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. Pourquoi je me cherche des excuses ? Pourquoi je cherche à porter la faute sur Bunny ? Certes, elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait mais c'est moi et uniquement moi qui en aie décidé ainsi. J'ai fait mes propres choix, et je dois les assumer maintenant.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle te disait ? me demande Hank les sourcils froncés.  
\- Plein de choses, murmurais-je.

Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet. Enfin pas pour le moment du moins. Et Hank a l'air de le comprendre puisqu'il n'insiste pas plus.  
Mais je vois bien qu'il veut me parler d'autre chose. Je le vois à son regard, et surtout à son visage devenu plus tendu. Je le vois qui commence à chercher ses mots :

\- Ecoute … J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre Elisha et toi pour que ça en arrive à cet extrême Erin, mais on doit vraiment en parler.

Il me dévisage longuement, attendant impatiemment ma réponse. Mais il est surtout craintif. Sûrement par peur que je le rembarre, ou peur que j'esquive une fois de plus cette question.

\- Je sais …, finissais-je par affirmer. Mais ça te dérange si on le fait un peu plus tard ? J'aimerai bien aller prendre l'air un moment …

Il fronce les sourcils, assez surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il avait imaginé toutes sortes de réponses de ma part, mais celle là n'en faisait vraiment pas partie.

\- Si tu me donnes ta parole que tu ne vas pas régler tes comptes avec Elisha, c'est ok.

J'acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête :

\- J'te le promets.


	20. Chapitre 19

\- Jay ! J'te jure que si t'ouvres pas cette porte, j'vais la défoncer ! Alors …

Celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir. Mais quelle n'est pas ma surprise en découvrant une femme face à moi. Je la détaille de haut en bas. En la voyant vêtue d'un simple peignoir, j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Elle avait donc passé la nuit ici …  
Maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Jay n'avait pas répondu à un seul de mes appels cette nuit.  
Je continue de la dévisager. Elle me lance petit sourire aimable. Elle ne m'a pas l'air méchante, vraiment pas du tout … Mais le seul souci, c'est qu'elle est magnifique. Vraiment magnifique ! Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai une envie folle de la défigurer.

\- Hmmm … Vous etes ? réussis-je à lui demander calmement.

Et je dois avouer que mon sang froid me surprend.

\- Kathleen. Et je suppose que vous êtes Erin ?

Kathleen, bien sûr. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?  
Et dire qu'il me certifiait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être naïve!

\- Je … J'suis la cousine de Jay. Mais j'vois que vous n'êtes pas mal occupés, je repasserai…

Je tente de lui adresser un semblant de sourire, mais très vite je sens les larmes faire surface. Je fais rapidement demi-tour.

\- Mademoiselle attendez ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je …

Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner. J'ai trop mal pour pouvoir le faire, et surtout je ne veux pas qu'elle s'aperçoive que je suis en larmes. Je descends les escaliers à toute allure. Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus ici, je veux juste rester de Jay le plus loin possible.

C'est seulement une fois installée dans ma voiture que j'arrive à respirer normalement. Je souffle un bon coup puis je lève mes yeux jusqu'au rétroviseur. Je m'en veux de pleurer autant. Je m'en veux de m'être faite des illusions, d'avoir cru que … Que quoi ? Que Jay pourrait partager ma vie ?

Honnêtement j'y ai cru. Et j'ai eu tort de le faire. Parce que depuis le début je sais qu'il mérite mieux que moi, mieux que ce que j'ai à lui offrir.  
Mais alors pourquoi il m'a dit toutes ces choses qui m'ont faite espérer ? Pire, pourquoi me les-a-t-il promises si c'est pour ne pas les tenir ?  
J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre … Ou peut-être pas. C'est vrai après tout … Il s'est peut-être simplement rendu compte qu'il ne souhaitait pas être avec moi, et qu'il a été tout simplement trop lâche pour me le dire en face.

Ou alors … Peut-être qu'il avait une relation avec cette Kathleen depuis le début, qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de me l'avouer, et qu'il a simplement attendu d'avoir la bonne occasion et surtout la bonne excuse pour aller la retrouver. Aussi simple que ça.

* * *

Assis derrière son bureau, Antonio a le regard fixé sur l'écran de son ordinateur depuis 2 bonnes heures déjà.  
Il lève son visage en voyant Jay entrer dans la pièce :

\- Ah t'es là ! Lindsay vient de m'appeler, l'informe-t-il.

Assez surpris, Jay pose sa veste à son bureau tout en le regardant les sourcils froncés :

\- Elle voulait savoir si j'avais eu de tes nouvelles depuis hier soir, qu'elle se faisait du souci parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à te joindre …  
\- Ouais, soupire Jay.

Il hésite à lui dire la vérité. Est ce qu'il doit lui en parler ? Il ne préfère pas. Alors il se contente simplement de lui répondre :

\- J'ai oublié de la prévenir que je ne rentrais pas, ment-il.  
\- Je sais.

Encore plus surpris, Jay fixe son ami :

\- Comment ca tu sais ?  
\- Ben comme j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter parce que je n'arrivais pas à te joindre non plus, je lui ai demandé de me rappeler si elle avait de tes nouvelles. Du coup elle m'a dit qu'elle allait voir chez toi, et elle vient tout juste de m'appeler pour me dire que tu allais bien, de ne pas m'inquiéter, que t'étais juste un peu trop occupé pour répondre à ton téléphone.

Le visage de Jay change radicalement, et ses amis le remarquent.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est venue chez moi ?

Perplexe, Antonio comprend continue de fixer Jay les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi ?

Jay ne sait pas ce qui doit l'inquiéter le plus. Le sous – entendu d'Erin qui avait dit à Antonio qu'il était plus qu'occupé, ou alors le fait qu'elle ait découvert Kathleen chez lui. Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais même. Alors il laisse la question d'Antonio sans réponse, et sous le regard toujours aussi perplexe de ses amis, il se saisit de son téléphone et compose le numéro d'Erin.  
Et comme il l'avait pressenti, elle n'a pas l'air de répondre. Mais il insiste, et laisse encore sonner. Il le fera jusqu'à qu'elle réponde.

 **« Vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Erin Lindsay … »**

Et il a bien eu raison de s'inquiéter. Elle vient de l'envoyer sur la messagerie, ce qui n'est vraiment pas bon signe.

\- Jay ?

Le visage crispé, Jay lève son visage jusqu'à Alvin qui vient de l'appeler.

\- Tout va bien ?

Non rien ne va. Il vient de commettre une grosse erreur, peut-être la plus grosse qu'il n'ait jamais faite et il ne va pas tarder à en payer le prix fort.  
Mais il ne peut rien leur dire. Pas pour le moment, et certainement pas en présence d'Alvin.

\- Vous êtes tous là. Ca tombe bien, je viens d'avoir des infos.

En voyant apparaître Voight en haut des escaliers, Jay est encore plus tendu. Il savait qu'Erin avait passé la nuit chez lui, et ce qu'il savait surtout, c'est que Voight avait dû trouver Erin dans un sale état hier soir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a ? lui demande alors Alvin.

Mais bizarrement, Voight ne semble pas s'attarder sur Jay. Et ce dernier en est vraiment surpris.

\- J'ai une source qui m'a dit que Steven et Nick travaillent dans une boite. La boite que fréquente Elisha.  
\- Pourquoi Elisha ne nous a rien dit plus tôt ? s'étonne Antonio.  
\- C'est exactement ce qu'on va lui demander, l'informe Voight. Elle doit arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

Alvin fixe son ami les sourcils froncés :

\- Ta source est fiable ?  
\- Elle l'est, assure Voight. Il faut réussir à faire parler Elisha aujourd'hui, sans ça, on sera obligés de libérer Steven et Nick par manque de preuves.  
\- Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser ta source ?

Voight dévisage son ami quelques secondes, puis finit par reprendre :

\- On va commencer par interroger Steven et Nick. Et une fois qu'Elisha arrivera, si elle ne veut toujours pas parler, on les confrontera.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Hank part s'enfermer dans son bureau. Tandis qu'Alvin et Ruzzek prennent le chemin de la salle d'interrogatoire, Antonio en profite pour rejoindre Jay qui n'avait toujours pas bougé :

\- Ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle devait manger avec elle à midi …

Jay lève les yeux jusqu'à lui, perplexe :

\- Quoi ?  
\- Lindsay. Gabby m'a dit qu'elle mangeait avec elle à midi …

Il n'a pas été dupe alors. Personne ne l'a été d'ailleurs, mais ils ont tous respecté son silence.

\- Je dois passer voir Gabby après. Si tu veux venir avec moi …

Jay le remercie d'un signe de tête, reconnaissant de ne pas lui poser de questions.

* * *

\- VOUS AVEZ QUOI ?

Assise au bord d'une rivière, Gabby fixe Erin de manière stupéfiée. Cette dernière finit sa bouchée avant de tourner son visage vers son amie.

\- T'as bien compris …  
\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Erin hausse les épaules avec un petit soupir :

\- C'est assez bizarre... Je sais plus trop où j'en suis à vrai dire. Quand j'ai démissionné, j'ai tout claqué. Mais lui était toujours là, je veux dire … Il ne m'a jamais lâchée. Malgré que j'sois devenue la pire des garces, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire ou lui faire, il ne m'a jamais lâchée … Il me disait qu'il voulait juste être là pour moi, s'assurer que je vais bien ...  
\- Ah bah là, il s'en est plus qu'assuré !

Erin ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire, tout en donnant une tape derrière le visage de Gabby qui lui jette un regard amusé :

\- Donc je disais qu'au début, c'était clair et net tu vois … Aucune tension, rien du tout. Mais c'est quand j'ai commencé à habiter chez lui, là c'est devenu …  
\- C'est normal chérie. Vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble dans le passé et surtout c'est clair qu'il y a un truc entre vous. La seule chose qui vous bloque … ou plutôt la seule personne qui vous bloque c'est Voight.

Erin pousse un soupir. Si au début elle pensait elle aussi que Hank était le principal souci dans sa relation avec Jay, le temps lui avait permis de comprendre que les problèmes ne se résumaient pas seulement à lui. Loin de là même. Hank avait juste été la seule personne à savoir ce qui allait se passer, il avait deviné la tournure des évènements.

\- Chérie ?

Erin se force à se sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçoit le regard inquisiteur de son amie sur elle.

\- J'comprends pas… , finit-elle par soupirer. Pourquoi coucher avec moi si après il part courir dans un autre lit ?

Elle tourne ses yeux vers Gabby puis hausse les épaules, l'air déçu :

\- Depuis le début il n'était pas sincère alors ?  
\- Non non non …, s'empresse de répondre Gabby. Je t'assure que Jay est sincère Erin. Mais c'est vrai que depuis …

Son expression se transforme en grimace. Elle est mal à l'aise, s'engager sur ce sujet ne l'enchante pas vraiment, tout autant qu'elle n'enchante pas Erin.

\- Depuis mon overdose chez Bunny, murmure alors cette dernière.  
\- Honnêtement, je le trouve changé depuis ce soir là. Et je pense que tu l'as vu aussi …

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en est aperçue C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a commencé à ne plus la lâcher, à la surveiller en permanence.

\- Vous devriez mettre les choses au clair … Ca serait plus simple.

Erin laisse échapper un rire nerveux :

\- Mettre les choses au clair ? Tout est clair Gabby. J'ai essayé de l'appeler toute la nuit pendant que lui était avec sa pétasse blonde.  
\- Est ce que t'es sûre au moins qu'ils ont couché ensemble ?

Les sourcils froncés, Erin pose ses yeux sur Gabby avant de reprendre sarcastiquement:

\- Chérie, quand t'iras chez Casey et qu'une salope blonde qui est juste recouverte d'un peignoir viendra t'ouvrir la porte, tu me reposeras la question d'accord ?

Dégoûtée, elle secoue son visage en reportant son attention sur l'horizon, l'air totalement perdu.

\- Ok oublie…, soupire Gabby. Mais …

Alors qu'elle se retourne pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau, elle sursaute légèrement en remarquant la présence de 2 personnes.  
Son frère est là et il lui fait signe de venir avec elle sans rien dire. Mais il n'est pas tout seul et c'est bien ça le problème. Jay est avec lui.

\- Dis-toi qu'il a essayé de m'appeler tout à l'heure. Mais quel connard …  
\- Erin …, tente de l'interrompre Gabby.  
\- J'lui ai raccroché en pleine gueule.

Mal à l'aise, son amie tente une nouvelle fois de prendre la parole :

\- Erin ….  
\- Sérieusement Gabby, j'ai essayé de le joindre toute la nuit et il va croire qu'au premier coup d'fil, j'vais lui répondre ? Il peut toujours crever cet enfoiré.  
\- Erin ! finit-elle par s'exclamer.

Perdant patience, Erin tourne son visage vers Gabby :

\- Quoi à la fin ?!  
\- On n'est pas toutes seules.

En remarquant la gêne de Gabby, Erin comprend tout de suite qui est là. Elle n'a même pas besoin de se retourner pour en avoir confirmation.  
Alors sans un mot, elle laisse son regard planté droit devant elle. Elle n'a rien à dire, elle n'a plus rien à lui dire de toute manière.  
Et Gabby le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas la laisser seule avec Jay. Surtout pas après ce qui s'est passé. Il la laisse sans nouvelle pendant toute une nuit et le lendemain il revient comme si de rien n'était ?

Non. Certainement pas.

\- J'pourrais récupérer mes affaires ? finit par demander Antonio à sa sœur.  
\- Ma voiture est ouverte, tout est dans le …  
\- Tu peux venir avec moi ?

Son frère la fixe le regard de plus en plus insistant. Sa question n'en est pas une et Gabby l'a bien compris. Il ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix, mais Gabby ne compte pas lâcher aussi facilement.

\- J'suis assez occupée …

Elle adresse un sourire forcé et crispé à Jay lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de le laisser seul avec Erin.

\- Gabby …  
\- J'suis occupée Tony.

Excédé, Jay la fixe à son tour en poussant un soupir :

\- S'il te plaît.

Gabby dévisage Jay pendant quelques secondes. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormi beaucoup.

« Pas étonnant », pense-t-elle. « S'il a passé toute la nuit avec une autre femme … »

Mais elle a du mal à y croire. Elle connaît suffisamment Jay pour savoir que c'est un bon gars, et elle le connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il tient trop à Erin pour lui faire un tel coup. Puis il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'une personne qui a passé sa nuit à faire des parties de jambes en l'air. Vraiment pas. Ses traits tirés ainsi que son visage fatigué laissent penser que lui aussi a du passer une sale nuit.  
Alors elle finit par se lever, informant Erin qu'elle en a pour quelques minutes. Celle-ci ne lui répond rien, mais ses yeux le font à sa place. Elle la supplie du regard, tout en secouant légèrement son visage de gauche à droite, lui demandant silencieusement de rester avec elle.

\- Gabby ? l'appelle de nouveau son frère. Tu pourrais te dépêcher ? Je reprends dans une demi-heure.  
\- J'arrive, j'arrive …

Elle adresse une mimique désolée envers Erin, puis commence à s'en aller accompagnée d'Antonio.  
Comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, Erin laisse échapper un soupir tandis que Jay s'assoit à ses côtés. Il attend quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça hier soir. C'est vrai que j'aurais du laisser le temps de t'expliquer …  
\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, l'interrompt-elle sèchement. Compréhensible, t'avais sûrement mieux à faire.  
\- Cette fille est …  
\- N'essaie même pas d'me dire qu'elle est juste une amie.

Elle secoue son visage dans un léger soupir avant de se tourner face à lui :

\- Pourquoi Jay ? Depuis le départ, je t'avais prévenu que ça allait être compliqué, qu'avoir une relation avec une personne accroc n'était pas facile. Mais t'as insisté pour qu'on soit quand même ensemble, tu m'as dit que tu me soutiendrais, que tu serais là pour moi, que tu ne me lâcherais pas.

Elle continue de le fixer le regard perçant :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Pourquoi Jay ? T'as attendu de m'avoir dans ton lit pour …  
\- T'es pas sérieuse là Erin ? l'interrompt-il en haussant la voix.

Il paraît choqué, blessé par ses propos. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient d'insinuer :

\- Donc c'est tout c'que tu crois ? Que je voulais simplement coucher avec toi ? Si c'était vraiment le cas Erin, tu crois que je me serais donner tout c'mal pour te retrouver après ta démission ? Tu crois vraiment que tous les soirs je serais venue taper à ta porte ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté la proposition de Voight pour t'héberger ? Tu …  
\- La proposition ?

Elle écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Parce que c'est Voight qui t'a dit de m'héberger ?  
\- Erin …, soupire Jay.  
\- J'y crois pas !

Elle secoue son visage, sidérée par ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Elle laisse ensuite échapper un léger rire nerveux :

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant …


	21. Chapitre 20

C'est sans un mot qu'Antonio redémarre la voiture, après que Jay se soit installé côté passager.  
Il a bien compris que quelque chose venait de se passer entre Erin et Jay. Il ne sait pas exactement quoi, mais il sait que c'est vraiment sérieux vu l'état de son ami. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire, c'est respecter son silence. Alors c'est dans cette même ambiance toujours autant silencieuse que le chemin du retour s'effectue.  
Tous les deux regagnent le bureau une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Et quelle n'est pas leur surprise en découvrant Elisha, mais également les deux suspects, Steven et Nick.

\- On vous attendait, leur informe Voight.  
\- Ils sont libres ? l'interroge Antonio le front plissé.  
\- Ils acceptent de nous parler.

Perplexe, Antonio tourne son visage face aux deux concernés :

\- Et comment ça s'fait ?  
\- Chacun de nous à y gagner. Vous voulez attraper les responsables, et nous, on veut notre liberté.  
\- Lindsay doit bientôt arriver. On l'attend et …  
\- Lindsay ?

Tous se retournent vers Mouse qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce, plusieurs papiers à la main. Surpris par son intervention, ils le fixent tous.

\- On accepte de parler que si elle est là, l'informe alors Nick.

Et ça n'a pas l'air de rassurer le jeune homme qui acquiesce toujours aussi suspicieux :

\- Et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas l'faire si elle n'est pas là ?  
\- Parce que je préfère qu'elle soit là … Mouse, répond cette fois-ci Steven avec un petit sourire narquois.

Voight fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus surpris :

\- Vous vous connaissez ?  
\- Pas à ma connaissance, murmure Mouse avec un haussement d'épaules.  
\- Ta connaissance est vraiment limitée alors …

Mouse est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il leur cache quelque chose et son équipe en a bien conscience.

\- Erin est vraiment quelqu'un de confiance, c'est pour cette raison qu'on préfère qu'elle soit là. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir non ?

Il désigne Elisha avec un léger signe de tête :

\- Tu ne vas pas m'dire que tu t'souviens pas quand elle l'a défoncée ? Sacrée soirée … N'est ce pas?

La concernée lui envoie un sourire crispé, accompagné d'un regard noir.  
Mais leur sourire ne disparaît pas pour autant, loin de là. C'est toujours avec ce même sourire narquois que les deux accusés reportent leur attention sur Mouse.  
Jay interroge son ami du regard, il sait qu'il lui cache quelque chose :

\- Mouse, qu'est ce que …

Il est interrompu par l'arrivée d'Erin qui vient tout juste d'entrer dans le bureau :

\- Tu voulais me voir ? demande-t-elle à l'intention de Hank.  
\- J'vous l'emprunte quelques petites secondes …

Avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi qu'ce soit, Mouse se dirige jusqu'à Erin le pas rapide, la prend par le bras et l'emmène dans la salle de pause en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait, elle le fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Mouse ?  
\- Ils vont savoir Erin !

Elle continue de le dévisager, ne voyant visiblement pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Steven et Nick veulent coopérer que si t'es là et ils m'ont reconnu. Ils …

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre. Ils se retournent et découvrent Voight, les fixant tour à tour, les sourcils froncés :

\- Je devrais savoir certaines choses ?

* * *

 _\- Il me semble t'avoir demandé quelque chose Elisha. Alors je vais te le répéter une dernière fois : Où est Nadia ?_

 _Allongée à même le sol, la jeune blonde fixe Erin, le regard dans le vide. Elle est stone, totalement stone._

 _De plus en plus agacée, Erin lance un regard à Gabby et Mouse qui se trouvent à ses côtés._ _Voyant son amie perdre patience, Gabby décide de prendre la situation en main. Elle pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Elisha, et la regarde droit dans les yeux :_

 _\- Elisha, où est Nadia ?_

 _Mais elle est bien trop défoncée pour comprendre quoi qu'ce soit. Sait-elle au moins où elle se trouve ?_

 _\- On te parle pouffiasse ! s'exclame Erin._

 _A bout de nerfs, elle la gifle violemment. Mais toujours aucune réaction. Alors elle la gifle une seconde fois. Mais toujours rien._

 _Le portable de Mouse sonne au même instant. Le front plissé, il le sort de sa poche puis pousse un soupir :_

 _\- Il faut faire vite, Charlie est en bas._

 _Il fixe Erin attendant sa réponse, mais celle-ci trop énervée l'ignore totalement et concentre toute son attention sur Elisha._

 _\- Erin ? insiste-t-il. Charlie est là, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?!_

 _Le regard dur, Erin continue de fixer Elisha ignorant totalement la question de Mouse._

 _\- Hey beauté, moi j'peux bien te dire où se trouve sa copine … Mais faudrait ...  
_ _\- Faudrait surtout que tu fermes ta gueule connard, rétorque-t-elle._

 _Elle envoie un regard noir à l'homme qui vient de prendre la parole. Totalement stone, celui-ci est assis sur le sol et il est tellement sous l'effet qu'il a du mal à garder sa tête levée. Une chance pour lui que le mur soit là pour le soutenir, sinon il serait déjà étalé à même le sol._

 _\- En plus elle a du répondant … Tout ce qu'il me faut. Tu sais chérie …On passe du bon temps toi et moi… Et… Et je te ferais savoir tout ce que tu veux._

 _Sans plus attendre, Erin se relève et se dirige d'un pas rapide et furieux vers l'homme. Elle s'accroupit face à lui puis saisit violemment son visage :_

 _\- Où est Nadia ?_

 _Il émet un léger rire avant de reprendre :_

 _\- Moi j'veux bien t'dire tout c'que tu veux poupée … Mais en échange …_

 _Elle le fait taire en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. L'homme laisse échapper un cri de douleur se recroquevillant sur lui même, avant de relever difficilement son visage vers Erin._

 _\- Espèce de salope …, crache-t-il._

 _La concernée fronce les sourcils et continue de le fixer, n'ayant toujours pas obtenu de réponse._

 _\- Alors ?  
_ _\- Va t'faire … enculer pétasse._

 _Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite :_

 _\- Mauvaise réponse._

 _Elle l'attrape brusquement par les cheveux, l'obligeant à redresser son visage et à lui faire face._

 _\- Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois mon gars : Où est Na-di-a ?  
_ _\- Erin !_

 _C'est la voix alarmée de Gabby qui oblige Erin à se retourner. Elle fixe son amie qui se trouve toujours aux côtés de Casey et de Mouse._

 _Ce premier la dévisage durant quelques secondes, appréhendant la suite :_

 _\- Ecoute Erin, on ne peut pas rester …  
_ _\- Allez y si vous voulez mais moi je ne partirai pas sans Nadia, le coupe-t-elle. Il faut …  
_ _\- ERIN ATTENTION !_

 _Mais c'est trop tard. Malgré le cri d'alerte de Gabby, personne n'a rien vu venir et surtout, personne n'a rien pu faire. Avec horreur, Gabby, Casey et Mouse voient l'homme planter une seringue dans le bras d'Erin._

 _La réaction de cette dernière ne se fait pas attendre :_

 _\- FILS DE PUTE !_

 _Elle se lève brutalement et commence à le tabasser. Malgré les appels de ses amis, Erin continue de le frapper sans relâche. De plus en plus fort._

 _\- Erin arrête ! Erin !_

 _C'est Mouse qui finit par l'éloigner de l'homme. Il se précipite jusqu'à elle et la tire par le bras. Le visage en sang, ce dernier reste à terre sans bouger tandis qu'Erin essaie de se libérer de l'étreinte de Mouse_

 _\- Erin, regarde moi ! Erin !_

 _Il la force à lui faire face. Casey et Gabby les rejoignent aussitôt. Et en remarquant l'état d'Erin changer brusquement, ils comprennent que la situation commence à devenir grave.  
_

 _En effet, Erin commence à avoir du mal à respirer et ses membres se mettent à trembler._

 _\- C'était de l'hero dans la seringue ? lui demande Mouse._

 _Mais Erin ne répond pas, elle paraît ailleurs, totalement ailleurs. Elle a du mal à tenir debout, elle titube dangereusement. Casey et Mouse sont obligés de la tenir tandis que Gabby se saisit de la seringue._

 _\- Vous devriez emmener votre amie à l'hôpital, finit par lâcher un autre homme._

 _Gabby se retourne vers lui, les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue ?  
_ _\- Alcool, ecstasy, héroïne. S'il lui a tout injectée, elle va pas faire long feu._

 _Et ses amis en ont bien conscience. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps._

 _\- Nadia …, murmure Erin.  
_ _\- On va t'emmener à l'hôpital.  
_ _\- Erin, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?!_

 _3 autres jeunes femmes entrent à leur tour dans la pièce. A leur tour, elles se précipitent jusqu'à Erin qui vient tout juste de prendre place sur le canapé._

 _\- Chérie regarde moi. Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? insiste l'une d'entre elles._

 _N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, elle lève son visage vers Gabby._

 _\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital Alicia._

 _Comprenant que la situation était grave, la dénommée Alicia se contente d'affirmer de la tête._

 _\- On y va.  
_ _\- J'pars pas … sans Nadia, murmure Erin d'une voix à peine audible._

 _Toujours accroupie face à elle, Alicia pousse un long soupir puis jette un regard soucieux en direction de Mouse, Casey et Gabby._

 _\- Erin il faut que t'ailles à l'hôpital._

 _Mais elle continue de hocher négativement la tête :_

 _\- Nadia…, continue-t-elle de murmurer._

 _Ils ne peuvent pas la laisser dans cet état. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle doit partir à l'hôpital. Alors Mouse décide de la lever du canapé mais à peine a-t-il posé la main sur son poignet qu'Erin réagit au quart de tour._

 _\- Lâche moi ! s'exclame-t-elle._

 _Elle pousse son bras avec violence, puis se lève soudainement du canapé :  
_

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu … ?_

 _Mais Erin n'écoute plus personne, elle ne fait plus attention à rien. Le regard noir, elle se dirige à l'endroit où se trouve Elisha._

 _Elle commence à la frapper. Avec une telle force, une telle brutalité que ses amis restent figés sur place._

 _Au bout de longues minutes, Gabby réussit à calmer Erin. Elle la fait asseoir sur le canapé tout en continuant de lui parler._

 _\- Tiens tiens … Mais qui voilà ?_

 _Le visage de Mouse se transforme radicalement. Et pour cause ? Charlie se tient à l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'est pas seul, Nadia est avec lui et elle aussi est dans un sale état._

 _Tenant Nadia par le bras, il tourne son visage vers Mouse :_

 _\- T'as c'que j't'ai demandé ou t'as encore envoyé ta bande de flics ?  
_ _\- Je … J'ai ce qu'il faut, l'informe Mouse d'un ton mal assuré.  
_ _\- Fais-moi voir._

 _Dans un silence des plus total, Mouse plonge sa main dans la poche de son jean et en sort plusieurs sachets.  
_ _Plus que méfiant, Charlie s'en saisit tout en jetant un regard suspicieux :_

 _\- T'as intérêt à …  
_ _\- Enlève vite tes mains de Nadia._

 _Charlie fronce les sourcils puis pose son regard sur la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui :_

 _\- Erin ?  
_ _\- Lâche Nadia, lui répète-t-elle._

 _Charlie la fixe pendant de longues secondes, visiblement stupéfait par sa présence._

 _\- Je … Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _Dans un immense effort, elle lui lance un léger sourire :_

 _\- La même chose que toi … je suppose._

 _Sa présence le déstabilise complètement et Erin le sait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi elle continue sur sa lancée :_

 _\- Allez Charlie … Tu vas pas m'dire que tout ça …ça t'as pas manqué ?  
_ _\- T'as consommé ?_

 _Elle pousse un léger rire en secouant son visage :_

 _\- Pourquoi tu crois que j'suis là ?_

 _Il paraît hésitant. Elle ne le lâche pas du regard, elle ne doit pas. C'est la seule manière de se sortir de là._

 _\- T'en as sur toi ? finit-il par lui demander.  
_ _\- Tout c'qu'il faut._

 _Elle le dévisage puis reprend :_

 _\- Tu les laisses partir et on fait tout c'que tu veux …_

 _Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle sous-entend par « Tout c'que tu veux » , mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle connaît suffisamment Charlie pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas les laisser partir aussi facilement, surtout pas après la manière dont ils se sont quittés il y a tout juste une année. Elle savait qu'il allait lui faire payer sa trahison._

 _\- J'en ai juste pour quelques minutes, finit-il pas reprendre à l'intention d'Erin. Quand je reviens, j'veux que tous tes potes aient dégagé, compris ?_

 _Elle affirme d'un léger signe de tête :_

 _\- Tu sais c'qui t'attends si tu me prépares un sale coup ?  
_ _\- Je sais._

 _Il la fixe intensément pendant de longues secondes. Gabby jette un regard craintif et apeuré en direction de Casey. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air rassuré._

 _\- Ecoute Charlie, finit par reprendre Mouse. C'est moi qui t'ai contacté, Erin n'y est pour rien. Alors si tu veux …  
_ _\- C'est Erin que je veux, l'interrompt-il._

 _Il esquisse un sourire en coin avant de reprendre :_

\- _Elle et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun … Et on a surtout beaucoup d'choses à se dire, n'est ce pas ?_

 _Il lâche Nadia puis commence à se diriger jusqu'à Erin, avec ce même sourire. Il s'accroupit face à elle et pose une main sur sa joue :_

 _\- Un an de séparation, lui murmure-t-il. Tu sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué princesse._

 _Erin tente de ne rien laisser paraître mais c'est terriblement dur. Elle n'a qu'une seule envie c'est de le repousser, mais elle ne peut pas._

 _Alors elle laisse sa main posée sur sa joue, elle ferme les yeux en sentant ses lèvres effleurer son cou._

Éc _œ_ _u_ _rée, dégoutée, elle se laisse faire. Elle ne peut pas le repousser, si elle tente de faire quoi que ce soit, ils en paieraient tous les conséquences. De toutes façons, même si elle le pouvait elle n'en aurait pas la force. Les drogues que l'homme lui a injectées à son insu commencent sérieusement à se faire ressentir._

 _\- J'vais prendre ce qu'il faut, je reviens._

 _Il quitte la pièce sous le regard de tous. Tous sont de moins en moins rassurés parce que tous comprennent que la situation se complique de seconde en seconde._

 _Une fois la porte claquée, Nadia se précipite jusqu'à Erin :_

 _\- J'suis désolée …. J'suis vraiment désolée Erin._

 _Toujours assise sur le sofa, tête baissée, Erin ne répond rien. Elle effectue seulement un léger signe de tête affirmatif._

 _\- Erin ?_

 _Toujours aucune réponse. Les larmes aux yeux, Nadia lève son regard en direction des autres personnes qui assistent à la scène._

 _Mouse s'avance jusqu'à elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés:_

 _\- Tu vas aller nous attendre dehors avec les filles d'accord ?  
_ _\- On ne laisse pas Erin ici, reprend Gabby d'un ton ferme._

 _Casey pousse un soupir, puis reprend :_

 _\- Gabby …  
_ _\- Il y avait du GHB dans la seringue._

 _Tous se retournent vers l'homme qui vient de leur adresser la parole. L'un des seuls qui soit encore dans un état à peu près normal._

 _Il leur montre Erin d'un signe de tête :_

 _\- Votre amie commence à saigner. Vous devriez l'emmener à l'hôpital._

 _Et il dit vrai. Du sang commence à s'écouler de la bouche d'Erin._

 _\- Erin ? l'appelle alors Nadia. ERIN !_

 _Mais celle-ci garde les yeux fermés et ne répond à aucun appel._

 _\- Si on part d'ici, Charlie va tous nous tuer, murmure Mouse.  
_ _\- Et si on reste ici, Erin y passe ! s'exclame Nadia en larmes._

 _Elle éclate en sanglots et tente de secouer Erin. Mais rien n'y fait, ses paupières restent closes._

 _En remarquant que son état se dégradait, Gabby et Casey se précipitent jusqu'à elle :_

\- Recule-toi Nadia, lui demande ce dernier en s'accroupissant face à Erin.

 _Mais elle ne bouge pas, elle continue de tenir les mains d'Erin._

 _\- Pousse toi Nadia, répète Gabby un peu plus fortement.  
_ _\- Non je …  
_ _\- NADIA ! s'exclame Gabby en haussant la voix._

 _Toujours en larmes, Nadia refuse de reculer. Mouse est obligé de la tirer par le bras pour laisser Gabby et Casey faire le travail._

 _\- T'en fais pas, ça va aller, tente-t-il de la réconforter.  
_ _\- C'est … c'est ma faute.  
_ _\- Arrête, commence pas … L'essentiel c'est qu'elle aille bien._

 _Elle secoue son visage négativement :_

 _\- Elle ne respire même plus Mouse ! Je …  
_ _\- Hey chérie, regarde-moi._

 _Mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle garde son regard posé sur Erin._

 _\- Re-gar-de moi Nadia ! articule-t-il._

 _Il la force à la regarder :_

 _\- L'essentiel pour le moment, c'est qu'on sorte tous d'ici. Sains et …  
_ _\- Il faut appeler Voight, l'interrompt-elle. Il n'y a que lui qui peut nous sortir de là.  
_ _\- Désolé mais je crois que c'est trop tard ma belle._

 _Charlie vient de réapparaitre sur le pas de la porte. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il les fixe tous :_

 _\- Alors, quel est le programme ?  
_ _\- Le programme, c'est d'emmener Erin à l'hôpital immédiatement, rétorque Gabby en se levant.  
_ _\- Mauvaise réponse !_

 _Il se met à rire fortement tandis que le regard de toutes les personnes présentes se fait anxieux, tourmenté. Casey qui est toujours accroupi face à Erin, se retourne vers lui les sourcils froncés :_

 _\- Elle a du mal à respirer, si on la laisse dans cet état, elle …  
_ _\- Vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle a l'habitude. Mais j'pense que j'peux faire un effort …_

 _Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil avec un air victorieux :_

 _\- Elle me dit le code du coffre fort de Voight et j'peux la laisser partir. Tout ne tient qu'à elle.  
_ _\- Elle ne dira rien Charlie, tu le sais, lui fait remarquer Mouse._

 _Charlie hausse les épaules avant de lâcher :_

 _\- Alors elle mourra._

 _Il sort ensuite une arme de sa poche et fixe Mouse :_

 _\- Et puisqu'elle est destinée à mourir, autant que je m'en charge. Hein, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _Il rit une nouvelle fois :_

 _\- Et je dois vous avouer que ce serait un plaisir de le faire._

 _Il pointe son revolver en direction d'Erin et fait mine de lui tirer dessus :_

 _\- Et boum ! Adieu sa jolie p'tite tête … Quel dommage, vous n'pensez pas ?  
_ _\- Charlie écoute …, tente de reprendre Mouse.  
_ _\- Mais tu sais pour qui ça serait le plus dommage ? lui demande-t-il. Pour ton ami, ton charmant ami. Tu sais, celui que tu m'as ramené l'année dernière, celui qui m'a vendu à ton nouveau boss. L'inspecteur Halstead je crois ?_

 _Il pousse un soupir, secouant son visage :_

 _\- Quel dommage … Mais tu sais que c'est à cause d'Erin et de toi que je suis retourné en prison ?  
_ _\- Erin n'y est pour rien, je suis le seul responsable.  
_ _\- Je sais. Mais tu sais ce que je sais surtout ? C'est que notre cher ami Voight ne serait pas content si je m'en prenais à sa fille chérie… Et je dois vous avouer que j'ai une folle envie d'avoir ma revanche sur lui.  
_ _\- Tu sais surtout que si tu touches un seul cheveu d'Erin, Voight n'hésitera pas à te buter, rétorque Nadia d'un ton dur, son visage toujours en larmes. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'emploiera pas les p'tits moyens pour s'occuper de ton cas Charlie._

 _A la grande surprise de tous, Charlie ne répond rien. Il se contente de fixer Nadia le regard perçant. Malgré la peur, malgré l'angoisse, celle-ci soutient son regard._

 _\- Vous savez … Erin et moi on a vécu une grande histoire d'amour dans le passé. Tellement grande qu'on a failli se marier._

 _Il pousse un soupir, semblant perdu dans ses pensées :_

\- Vous savez pourquoi notre mariage n'a pas eu lieu ?

 _\- Parce qu'Erin mérite beaucoup mieux qu'un connard comme toi ? lui lance Gabby froidement._

 _De nouveau, Charlie laisse échapper un petit rire tandis que Casey envoie un regard réprobateur à sa fiancée._

 _\- Perdu._

 _Dans un soupir, il se lève de son fauteuil et commence à s'approcher d'Erin. Nadia tente de lui barrer le chemin mais Casey la retient par le bras._

 _\- Personne ne bouge, compris ? murmure-t-il à tous._

 _Il jette un regard à l'ensemble des personnes, autrement dit à Nadia, comme à Gabby, Mouse ainsi qu'aux 3 autres femmes._

 _Pendant ce temps, Charlie continue son chemin jusqu'à Erin. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le sofa, à ses côtés. Toujours à l'aide de son revolver, il commence à lui caresser le visage :_

 _\- La famille Voight me l'a enlevée … Pourtant on était heureux, vraiment très heureux. On devait se marier le samedi 25 juin, et ensuite on devait partir elle et moi loin de ce pays, fonder une famille._

 _Il pousse un soupir et fixe Erin qui était toujours … Endormie ou maintenant inconsciente ?_

 _\- C'était mon rêve le plus cher… Maintenant vous savez quel est mon rêve ? D'avoir ma revanche sur Hank Voight. Et vous savez quelle est la meilleure manière ?_

 _Personne ne répond parce que tous savent quelle est la meilleure manière. Tous savent qu'en s'en prenant à Erin, Charlie aurait plus qu'une vengeance sur Hank._

 _\- Vous savez … La famille Voight a gagné plus d'une fois. 5, peut-être 10 fois ? Je ne sais plus trop … Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'en un seul coup, je pourrais gagner la guerre malgré que j'ai perdu toutes mes précédentes batailles._

 _Et tous en ont bien conscience. Tous savent que s'il touche à Erin, Charlie aura frappé Voight là où ça fait le plus mal. Comme pour affirmer ses dires, il pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Erin. En voyant ça, Gabby se pince les lèvres et tourne son visage, écœurée._

 _\- Erin, Erin … murmure Charlie._

 _Celle-ci finit par ouvrir péniblement les yeux, sa respiration toujours aussi irrégulière et du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche :_

 _\- Tu me dis le code du coffre fort de Voight et je vous laisse partir._

 _Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Le visage de plus en plus livide, elle le fixe quelques secondes puis un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage :_

 _\- Va … va te faire … enculer …_

 _A sa réponse, tous les visages se crispent, appréhendant la réaction de Charlie._

 _\- Mauvaise réponse chérie._

 _Il resserre sa main posée autour du cou d'Erin. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne baisse pas le regard. Bien au contraire, elle continue de fixer Charlie droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Va te… faire …_

 _Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La main de Charlie atterrit sur sa joue dans un bruit assourdissant._

 _\- Je vais te le répéter un dernière fois Erin : Je veux le code du coffre fort de Voight._

 _Sans réfléchir, Casey commence à s'avancer. Mais mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Charlie soit aussitôt un couteau et le met sous la gorge d'Erin :  
_

 _\- Un pas de plus et j'lui tranche la gorge._

 _Malgré son état, Erin pousse un petit rire :_

 _\- T'en es … pas capable espèce de ..  
_ _\- La ferme Erin, l'interrompt Gabby fermement._

 _Mais Erin ne l'écoute pas et continue sur sa lancée :_

 _\- Voight m'a toujours … dit que t'étais …  
_ _\- Erin, ferme-ta-bouche ! s'exclame Mouse avec force._

 _Il la supplie du regard. Certes, il connaît Erin depuis seulement quelques mois, et même si elle reste pour lui, ainsi pour le reste de ses coéquipiers une énigme, il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas été dur de découvrir chez elle : Son caractère bien trempé._

 _\- … Un bon à rien … Il …_

 _Elle s'arrête de parler et grimace légèrement en sentant le couteau s'enfoncer petit à petit sous sa peau._

 _\- Donne lui le code Erin. S'il te plait._

 _C'est une Gabby en larmes qui s'adresse à elle. Erin tente de lui adresser un sourire rassurant :_

 _\- Ca … ca va bien s'passer, t'inquiètes pas._

 _Gabby ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un rire nerveux. Elle a un couteau sous la gorge, un couteau qui s'apprête à lui trancher la gorge elle croit toujours que tout va bien se passer ?_

 _\- Tu devrais écouter tes amis princesse._

 _Tenant toujours le couteau sous sa gorge, il se met à caresser son visage à l'aide de son autre main :_

 _\- Toujours aussi magnifique, lui murmure-t-il._

 _Il descend sa main le long de son cou :_

 _\- Maintenant, je veux le code de Voight._

 _Erin continue de garder le silence alors qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée. La main de Charlie se pose alors sur la bretelle de sa robe :_

 _\- Ne m'oblige pas à employer les gros moyens Erin. Tu dois juste me dire le code de Voight, et je te laisse tranquille._

 _Toujours rien. Malgré les menaces de Charlie, malgré que celui-ci presse plus fortement le couteau sur la gorge d'Erin provoquant un saignement plus abondant, celle-ci ne dit toujours pas un mot. Au contraire, ses paupières commencent à se refermer doucement, malgré l'immense effort qu'elle fournit pour essayer de ne pas sombrer._

 _\- Charlie s'il te plaît, tente pour la énième fois Mouse, t'es en train de la tuer !  
_ _\- Vous m'avez trahi. Vous devez payer elle et toi ! Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec cette pétasse, ça sera à ton tour. Donc…  
_ _\- Alors commence par moi, l'interrompt-il._

 _Surpris, Charlie tourne son visage face à lui :_

 _\- Ce n'est pas Erin qui t'a balancé l'année dernière. Souviens-toi, c'est moi qui ai emmené Jay et Ruzzek jusqu'à toi. Erin n'a rien avoir avec ça.  
_ _\- Mais j'avais demandé à Erin de me préparer un coup. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle m'a balancé à Voight.  
_ _\- Je … Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a balancé._

 _Charlie fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il affiche un petit sourire jaune :_

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est son charmant petit ami qui m'a balancé. Comment tu l'as appelé déjà … Jay ? T'aurais du voir sa tête quand je lui ai parlé d'Erin, Rit-il. Mais c'est rien comparé à la tête qu'il aura quand il va la retrouver en p'tits morceaux._

 _Il continue de rire avant de reporter son attention sur Erin. La bretelle de sa robe toujours dans sa main, il commence à la faire descendre le long de son bras._

 _Apeurée, Gabby jette un regard à Casey en secouant son visage. Ils doivent réagir et maintenant parce qu'à cause des drogues qu'elle a ingérée, Erin n'est plus maître de quoi qu'ce soit._

 _\- C'est moi qui t'ai balancé, finit par reprendre Mouse. Jay m'avait dit qu'il t'avait vu avec Erin. Il avait demandé à Erin des explications, elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Le boss voulait des infos le plus vite possible, mais Erin avait demandé à Jay de ne rien dire pour le moment … Alors c'est moi qui suis parti voir Voight pour tout lui dire._

 _De nouveau, Charlie laisse échapper un sourire :_

 _\- C'est très gentil de ta part d'essayer de sauver la vie d'Erin, mais c'est inutile parce que son sort est déjà scellé. Et le tien aussi Mouse. Parce qu'une fois que j'aurai fini ma partie de plaisir avec elle, je m'occuperai de ton cas.  
_

 _Il se reconcentre sur Erin, retire le couteau qui était posé sur sa gorge avant de le reposer sur son autre bretelle._

 _\- Vous savez le meilleur dans tout ça ? C'est qu'Erin ne va opposer aucune résistance._

 _Il se tourne vers Nadia :_

 _\- Tu pourras transmettre un message de ma part à Jay et Voight: Ils devront …_

 _Il est interrompu par un coup de feu qui résonne dans toute la pièce._

 _Il pousse un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler à terre. Un homme entre alors dans la pièce, une arme à la main. Le visage fermé, il se dirige jusqu_ 'à _Charlie puis pointe son revolver en direction de son visage :_

 _\- Ma mère t'avait d'abord gentiment demandé de laisser Erin tranquille. Est ce que tu l'as écouté ?_

 _Le visage apeuré, Charlie ne répond rien. Alors sans hésiter, l'homme appuie sur la détente et lui met une balle dans l'autre jambe :_

 _\- Non, tu ne l'as pas écouté ! Et puis après mon père t'avait demandé de laisser Erin tranquille. Est-ce que tu l'as écouté ?_

 _Sans attendre de répondre, il tire une autre balle dans la même jambe :_

 _\- Non, tu ne l'as toujours pas écouté ! Alors ensuite je m'en suis mêlé, je suis venu te voir, tu t'en souviens ?_

 _Charlie ne répond toujours rien. Alors l'homme se tenant face à lui s'énerve soudainement :_

 _\- EST CE QUE, OUI OU NON, TU T'EN SOUVIENS CHARLIE ? Est ce que tu te souviens de cette soirée quand je suis rentré plus tôt à la maison ? Est ce que tu te souviens quand j'ai retrouvé Erin dans MA chambre parce que tu l'avais DEFONCEE ? Je t'avais demandé de ne plus l'approcher, je t'ai prévenu que la prochaine fois que je te verrais, je te tuerais !  
_ _\- Justin …, tente-t-il de s'expliquer.  
_ _\- NON ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas écouté ! s'exclame ce dernier._

 _De plus en plus furieux, il lui met une autre balle cette fois-ci dans le bras._

 _\- Justin arrête ! JUSTIN ! s'exclame Casey._

 _Alors que Justin s'apprêtait à vider son chargeur sur Charlie, Casey se précipite en sa direction, mettant une main sur son revolver._

 _\- On doit emmener Erin à l'hôpital maintenant._

 _Mais Justin est bien trop énervé pour pouvoir l'écouter. Alors Casey se place face à lui et le fixe :_

 _\- Justin ! Erin est mal en point, très mal en point. Si on n'agit pas tout d'suite, elle va mourir !_

 _Les mâchoires serrées, Justin ne répond rien. Il continue de fixer Charlie qui le fixe en retour, affaibli mais toujours avec un petit sourire narquois :_

 _\- T'aurais … T'aurais du voir ta salope de sœur quand …_

 _Hors de lui, Justin se précipite jusqu'à lui et commence à le tabasser. Mais il est vite rejoint par Mouse et Casey qui, tant bien que mal, réussissent à le maitriser._

 _\- JUSTIN ! s'exclame Casey. On doit s'occuper d'Erin. On réserve ce fils de pute pour plus tard !_

 _Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait toujours pas, Casey pousse un soupir avant de changer de ton. Il le force à tourner son visage, et d'un signe de tête, il lui montre Erin allongée sur le canapé. A ses côtés, Gabby, Nadia et les trois autres filles commencent à lui administrer les premiers soins._

 _\- Tu sais combien de drogues elle a ingéré ? Trop, beaucoup trop Justin. Et encore, peut-être qu'elle en a ingéré d'autres. Elle crache du sang, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'elle a peut être un poumon perforé, ou alors une hémorragie interne, ou peut-être autre chose. Elle a aussi une coupure importante au niveau de son cou, parce que Charlie a commencé à lui trancher la gorge. Tu sais à quel endroit ? Au niveau de la carotide. Une artère qui alimente le cerveau en sang et en oxygène. Une très grosse artère. En moins d'une minute, Erin peut se vider de son sang. C'est pour cette raison que je dois aider Gabby à la soigner Justin. Elle doit stopper le saignement mais elle ne peut pas le faire toute seule, parce qu'au moindre faux mouvement, elle signe l'arrêt de mort d'Erin. Mais je ne peux pas l'aider si je dois t'empêcher de tuer Charlie. Et plus on perd du temps, plus son état s'aggrave, alors …_

 _Déboussolé, Justin pousse un long soupir et passe une main sur son visage._

 _Il finit par affirmer de la tête :_

 _\- Très bien. Maintenant, passe-moi ton arme._

 _Sans un mot, Justin tend son arme à Casey. Soulagé, celui s'en empare avant de le ranger dans la poche de son jean._ _Sans plus attendre, les trois garçons rejoignent le canapé. Justin se précipite aux côtés d'Erin puis s'accroupit à sa hauteur._

 _Aidée de Nadia et des autres filles, Gabby a déjà commencé à s'occuper des blessures d'Erin. Les mains pleines de sang, elle tourne son visage vers Casey qui vient tout juste de la rejoindre :_

 _\- Alors ?_

 _A sa question, ses yeux se mettent à briller :_

 _\- Son cou … Sa blessure est …_

 _Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase, les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge._

 _Comprenant la situation, Casey se tourne vers Justin qui est toujours accroupi aux côtés d'Erin, une main posée sur son front. Celui-ci jette un regard inquiet en leur direction :_

 _\- Pourquoi elle ne répond pas ?  
_ _\- On ignore la quantité de drogues et d'alcool dans son corps. Tu dois la réveiller Justin, et tu dois surtout la garder éveiller. Sans ça, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de compresser sa carotide, et …  
_ _\- Compresser sa carotide? s'exclame Gabby, les yeux écarquillés.  
_ _\- On n'a pas le choix, rétorque Casey. La pression n'a pas marché. Donc soit on tente la compression, soit elle meurt._

 _C'est leur seule solution. Gabby le sait. Mais ce qu'elle sait surtout, c'est que la compression de la carotide est une manœuvre exceptionnelle, à très haut risque. Voilà pourquoi elle ne doit être exécutée que par des professionnels._

 _\- On n'est que 2 secouristes Casey … On n'y arrivera jamais.  
_ _\- Je veux vous assister, déclare Mouse._

 _Gabby dévisage longuement Casey les larmes aux yeux. A eux deux, ils ne pourront pas s'en sortir. Il leur faut de l'aide, mais de l'aide expérimentée. Or, en cet instant précis, ils n'en ont pas. Ils doivent donc se contenter avec les moyens qu'ils ont :_

 _\- Très bien, finit par affirmer Casey. Tu feras tout ce qu'on te dit, c'est clair ? Un seul faux mouvement et …  
_ _\- Je sais, l'interrompt Mouse le visage fermé._

 _Il a conscience des risques, il a conscience qu'au moindre écart il risquerait de tuer Erin. Mais ils n'ont pas d'autre choix._

 _Tous les regards convergent alors vers Justin. Comprenant que c'était à lui d'agir, il tente de calmer la peur qui monte en lui en prenant une grande inspiration._

 _Puis il finit par tourner son visage vers Erin qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, une serviette posée sur son cou imbibée de sang :_

 _\- Erin, appelle-t-il. Erin ! répète-t-il plus fortement._

 _Il la secoue légèrement. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux difficilement :_

 _\- Hey … Tu m'entends ?  
_ _\- Justin ? murmure-t-elle.  
_ _\- C'est moi, acquiesce-t-il._

 _Elle a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts,_

 _\- Erin, il faut que tu restes avec moi d'accord ? Gabby et Casey vont te soigner, mais ils ne peuvent pas le faire si t'es endormie._

 _Au bord des larmes, elle réussit à souffler :_

 _\- Je … Je suis.. un … peu fatiguée, j'me sens pas …_

 _Elle n'arrive même pas à finir sa phrase, elle est trop faible pour le faire. Elle se met alors à tousser, du sang sort de sa bouche._

 _Le regard affolé mais surtout noyé par les larmes, Justin tourne son regard vers Gabby et Casey._

 _\- C'est normal, tente de le rassurer ce dernier. Elle a sûrement une hémorragie interne donc elle va cracher du sang. Mais toi, tu ne t'occupes pas de ça, Gabby et moi on s'en charge. Toi tu t'occupes simplement de la tenir éveillée Justin, d'accord ?_

 _Tel un automate, Justin approuve avant de reporter son attention sur Erin:_

 _\- Il faut que tu restes avec nous Erin. Il faut que tu restes avec moi. Alors on va te soigner et on va rentrer à Chicago … On va tous rentrer à Chicago._

 _Il continue de lui parler sans s'arrêter. Alors Gabby, Casey et Mouse ont aussitôt repris leurs soins.  
_ _Il tente de ne pas écouter ce qu'ils disent, et il tente surtout de ne pas regarder leurs gestes pratiqués sur le cou d'Erin._ _Il doit simplement se concentrer sur Erin, et pour le moment il y arrive :_

 _\- … Il est … quelle heure ? Je dois aller … travailler.  
_ _\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, réussit-il à sourire. Tu sais où je vais t'emmener quand on sera de retour sur Chicago ?  
_ _\- Où ça ?  
_ _\- Je vais te présenter ma copine. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi, et elle veut absolument te rencontrer._

 _Un petit sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Erin :_

 _\- J'aurais vraiment … vraiment aimé la rencontrer Justin mais …  
_ _\- Mais tu vas la rencontrer, l'interrompt-il d'un ton assuré. Et …_

 _Il s'arrête de parler en remarquant qu'elle commence à avoir du mal à respirer._

 _\- Erin ? !_

 _Elle a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Gabby et Casey qui sont toujours à ses côtés les mains posées sur son cou s'immobilisent aussitôt :_

 _\- On n'a touché aucun point sensible, fait remarquer Gabby._

 _Anxieuse, elle jette un regard à Casey qui approuve son raisonnement par un signe de tête :_

 _\- On a fait tout ce qu'il faut, lui assure-t-il. Par contre, si elle a une hémorragie interne …_

 _Si elle a une hémorragie interne, le sang s'écoulant à l'intérieur de son corps commence dangereusement à s'accumuler dans la cavité pleurale, c'est à dire dans un espace situé entre les poumons et la cage thoracique, impactant entre autres son système respiratoire ainsi que son rythme cardiaque._

 _\- J'me … sens pas bien, souffle Erin._

 _Toujours immobile, Gabby tourne son visage vers Erin :_

 _\- Est ce que tu as mal quelque part ?  
_ _\- Non ... C'est … je vois plein de trucs bizarres … C'est …  
_ _\- Okay chérie, l'interrompt Gabby. Mouse va venir à ma place et je vais venir vers toi d'accord ? Mais il faut que t'arrêtes de paniquer. Parce que plus tu vas paniquer, et plus t'auras du mal à respirer._

 _Sans un mot, Mouse rejoint Gabby :_

 _\- Tu poses tes mains sur les miennes, et dès que je te dis, tu appuies._

 _Toujours en silence, Mouse s'exécute. Gabby prend une longue inspiration, puis fixe Mouse :_

 _\- A 3. 1 …. 2 …. 3 !_

 _Elle enlève rapidement ses mains du cou d'Erin, tandis que Mouse pose les siennes aussitôt._

 _Tous jettent un coup d'œil à Erin. C'est avec un immense soulagement qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle a toujours les yeux ouverts._

 _\- Bien joué, souffle Casey._

 _Gabby fait le tour du canapé et rejoint Justin et Nadia qui continuaient de parler à Erin, essayant de la rassurer :_

 _\- … C'est bizarre … flippant même, finit-elle dans un murmure._

 _Elle a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Gabby comprend que ce n'est pas son état physique qui joue mais son état psychologique :_

 _\- Ton corps a absorbé une quantité importante de drogues. Leur mélange peut te faire provoquer des hallucinations Erin, mais tu ne dois pas paniquer d'accord ? C'est juste …  
_ _\- Non Gabby, murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ce ne sont … ce ne sont pas les drogues qui font que …. Là je délire totalement et je vois des trucs …_

 _Elle se pince les lèvres, incapable de finir sa phrase. Les larmes lui montent soudainement aux yeux :_

 _\- Je …_

 _Elle ferme les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle :_

 _\- C'est juste horrible … C'est … J'pense que … Des hallucinogènes …  
_ _\- Respire un bon coup Erin, tente de la rassurer Nadia.  
_ _\- J'vois des … J'vois des personnes c'est … Là j'vous jure que je fais mon maximum pour ne pas partir en courant … J'vois plein de personnes venir jusqu'à moi, Charlie il …_

 _Et de nouveau, elle a du mal à respirer :_

 _\- Erin, regarde-moi, reprend Justin._

 _Mais elle n'en fait rien :_

\- S'il te plait Erin.

 _Elle finit par ouvrir lentement les paupières. Justin la fixe droit dans les yeux :_

 _\- Je suis devant toi, tu vois ? Avec moi, il y a Gabby, Nadia, Alicia, Irina et Cassis. Mouse et Casey sont en train de te soigner. On est tous là, il n'y a …  
_ _\- … Charlie, murmure Erin soudainement apeurée. Charlie est là, répète-t-elle en fixant derrière eux._

 _Elle commence à s'agiter fortement, faisant bouger par la même occasion Mouse et Casey qui lui effectuaient toujours les soins :_

 _\- Erin ! Bouge pas ! s'exclame Casey.  
_ _\- Charlie … Charlie est là … Il …  
_ _\- Il est blessé. Il ne peut pas bouger, l'informe Gabby.  
_ _\- Si ! Je le vois bouger, il …_

 _Le souffle coupé, elle continue de fixer derrière ses amis :_

 _\- Oh mon Dieu, murmure-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
_ _\- Non non non Erin ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! s'exclame Gabby.  
_ _\- Je … je peux pas … J'vois plein de trucs c'est … c'est horrible. Je… Enfin c'est … c'est …  
_ _\- On est là Erin, reprend Gabby d'un ton calme. T'as juste à ouvrir les yeux, et tu verras qu'on est tous là et que Charlie est blessé._

 _Doucement mais sûrement Erin rouvre les yeux :_

 _\- J'vois vraiment des trucs pas cools, murmure-t-elle la voix tremblante._

 _Peiné et le cœur serré, Justin pose une main dans ses cheveux :_

 _\- C'est bientôt fini. J'te le promets._

 _Erin acquiesce d'un faible signe de tête, mais l'angoisse est toujours bien présente._

 _\- On a fini la compression, annonce Casey en se levant. On l'emmène à l'hôpital maintenant._

 _Assez rassurée, Gabby pousse un long soupir avant de poser son regard sur Erin :_

 _\- Tu peux te redresser ?_

 _Toujours aussi difficilement, Erin parvient à s'asseoir sur le canapé. En voyant sa robe déchirée et les frissons parcourant son corps, Justin s'empresse de retirer sa veste et l'enfile sur le dos d'Erin :_

 _\- C'est de pire en pire … J'vois du sang partout, vous avez … vous avez le visage défiguré, vous …  
_ _\- Eh Erin !_

 _Casey s'accroupit en face d'elle et la fixe droit dans les yeux :_

 _\- On est tous là et on va tous bien. Les hallucinogènes te font délirer et te font voir des choses irréelles.  
_ _\- C'est tellement …. Tellement horrible, murmure-t-elle au bord des larmes.  
_ _\- Je sais. Et plus le temps va passer, plus tes délires vont empirer. Donc on va t'emmener à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Ca marche ? En attendant, tu n'écoutes que nos voix et tu fais abstraction de tout ce que tu vois. Si jamais, il y a le moindre souci, tu nous le dis d'accord ?_

 _Elle affirme d'un faible signe de tête, alors que Casey se relève aussitôt :_

 _\- On y va._

 _Sans plus attendre, Justin se met debout puis place ses bras sous le corps d'Erin et la soulève du canapé le plus délicatement possible._

 _\- Tu vas te tenir à moi Erin, d'accord ?_

 _Les yeux à demi-fermés, celle-ci secoue légèrement son visage de haut en bas :_

 _\- Je … je peux dormir maintenant ? J'suis… vrai … vraiment fatiguée …_

 _Il la fixe quelques secondes, puis pose les lèvres sur son front :_

 _\- Tu peux dormir autant que tu veux, lui murmure-t-il._

 _Et elle ne se fait pas prier. Ses paupières se ferment aussitôt tandis qu'elle pose son visage dans le cou de Justin_ _Celui-ci se tourne vers Nadia et lui demande à voix basse :_

 _\- Tu peux prendre ses affaires ?_

* * *

C'est dans un silence de mort que la vidéo prend fin. Je tourne mon visage en direction de Mouse. Il a les larmes aux yeux.  
J'ignore ce qui est le plus dur. Le fait que Voight vient de savoir que j'ai revu Charlie depuis sa sortie de prison, le fait que toute l'équipe vient d'apprendre que Mouse et Nadia avaient eu une relation, ou encore l'état actuel dans lequel se trouve Mouse.  
Je crois bien que c'est bien ça le pire : Voir Mouse au bord des larmes. Certes, son histoire avec Nadia a été courte mais elle a été intense, autant pour Nadia que pour lui.

\- Antonio, je veux que tu contactes ta sœur et Casey, finit par reprendre Voight. Je les veux ici avant la fin de la journée.

Puis il se retourne vers Mouse et moi, les sourcils froncés :

\- Vous 2, dans mon bureau.


	22. Chapitre 21

Alors que je referme la porte derrière moi, au loin j'aperçois le regard de Jay sur moi. Un regard à la fois déboussolé et anxieux.  
Honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Alors je l'ignore et je finis par me tourner vers Voight. Debout face à nous, il nous fixe tour à tour :

\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Je t'en ai déjà parlé, je …  
\- Tu m'as simplement dit qu'Elisha travaillait avec eux Erin. Bizarrement, tu as oublié de mentionner que l'un d'entre eux t'avait droguée avec probablement les mêmes drogues qui ont tué ces gamines  
\- J'ai quasiment aucun souvenir de cette soirée !

Il me fixe longuement, tentant probablement de déceler le vrai du faux. Mal à l'aise, je finis par détourner mon regard :

\- Steven a un grand frère, reprend Mouse. C'est lui qui avait planté la seringue sur Erin.  
\- Vous avez son nom ?  
\- Steven. Celui que vous avez arrêté est Steven Junior.

Voight acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête. Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, une main posée sur son menton, semblant réfléchir. Il finit par redresser son visage vers nous :

\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Charlie ?  
\- Rien.

Le ton sur lequel je viens de m'adresser à lui est sec, plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et malheureusement Hank me connaît trop pour croire à ce mensonge.  
Alors je tente de trouver une échappatoire :

\- Nick et Steven Junior sont simplement des suiveurs. Ce sont Steven et Pete qui organisent tout.  
\- Elisha a eu une relation avec le p'tit frère ou le grand frère ?  
\- Le grand, acquiesçais-je. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se les soit tous …  
\- J'me passerai de tes remarques Erin.

Il me lance un regard réprobateur. Agacée, je lève les yeux au ciel. A croire qu'il est devenu l'ange gardien d'Elisha.

\- Tes amies qui étaient sur la vidéo, finit-il par reprendre, tu les contactes et tu leur dis de passer aujourd'hui.

Sans que je n'aie le temps de répondre, il quitte le bureau me laissant seule avec Mouse.  
Celui-ci finit par tourner son visage face à moi, le regard craintif :

\- Il va me foutre dehors, murmure-t-il.  
\- Non Mouse, on va …  
\- Je ne lui mentirai pas Erin, je lui dirai la vérité pour Charlie.

Je pousse un soupir. S'il lui dit les choses telles qu'elles se sont passées, Hank ne va pas seulement le renvoyer, voilà ce dont j'ai le plus peur.  
Mais ce n'est pas la seule personne qui risque de mal prendre les agissements de Mouse. Il y a une autre personne à qui ça ne va pas plaire : Jay.  
Et pas seulement par rapport à Mouse, par rapport à moi aussi. Parce que j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça.

\- Je vais lui en parler, je …  
\- Non, je veux le faire Erin. C'est moi qui t'ai mise dans cette merde, alors j'assume.  
\- Mouse attends …

Mais c'est trop tard, il a déjà quitté le bureau de Hank. La situation se complique assez. J'espère que Gabby va vite arriver parce que seule contre tous, je ne vais pas faire long feu. Je quitte à mon tour le bureau de Hank après avoir contacté les filles. Je rejoins mon équi … Enfin mon ancienne équipe.  
Hank est déjà en grande conversation avec Steven Junior, Nick et Elisha. En me voyant arriver, il me lance un regard pas des plus amical avant de reporter son attention sur Elisha.  
En voyant cette scène, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire crispé, de plus en plus agacée par ce que je vois sous les yeux. Dans une scène surréaliste. Voilà où j'ai l'impression d'être. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, je sens qu'il va me tomber dessus à tout moment.

\- Non, répond cette dernière. A Cette soirée, c'est Steven qui a tout fourni. Il était avec Pete et un dénommé … Charlie je crois. Et c'est à cette soirée qu'ils ont sorti leur nouvelle drogue.

Elle continue de leur parler. En les voyant tous suspendus à ses lèvres, je secoue mon visage, assez amusée de voir tant de naïveté de la part de mes anciens collègues.

La situation est telle que je dois me retenir de rire. En temps normal, je me serais énervée, et Elisha en aurait (encore) pris pour son grade. Mais la situation est tellement …insolite, hilarante, et la fatigue tellement grande que je n'ai même pas la force pour une énième confrontation.

\- J'en avais pris une ou deux fois, j'me souviens plus trop …

Une ou deux fois ? Elle plaisante ?  
Non, elle doit le faire exprès. Je tourne mon regard vers Mouse qui a l'air tout aussi ahuri que moi.

\- Mais c'est vraiment puissant. On voit plein de trucs bizarres …

En entendant les bruits d'escalier, je ne prête plus aucune attention à ses craques et tourne mon visage. C'est avec un grand soulagement que je vois Gabby arriver accompagnée d'Irina, d'Alicia et Cassis.

\- Casey est sur une intervention, informe-t-elle Voight. Des qu'il a fini, il arrive.

Il acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur Elisha. Gabby me rejoint donc avec Irina, Alicia et Cassis tout en m'interrogeant du regard :

\- Tu devrais l'écouter, lui murmurais-je d'un air exaspéré. La pauvre petite victime …  
\- Elle la fait à sa sauce encore ? me chuchote Irina, le front plissé.

Je l'informe que c'est le cas par un signe de tête.

\- Vous venez juste de louper l'épisode où elle fait style qu'elle ne connaît pas Charlie.

Gabby fronce les sourcils, surprise :

\- Et tout l'monde la croit ?  
\- C'est bien ça l'pire. Voight se fout totalement de c'que j'peux lui dire. Visiblement pour lui la parole de cette pouffiasse est divine.

Désireuses d'en savoir plus et surtout de constater par elles-mêmes la situation, sans plus attendre, les filles portent toute leur attention sur Elisha :

\- Et ensuite j'me souviens plus trop … Il y avait Steven …  
\- Et à cette époque, tu avais une relation avec lui ? l'interroge Voight.  
\- Non.  
\- T'étais avec lui, lui fait remarquer Alicia d'un ton calme.

Vexée, Elisha se tourne face à nous :

\- On était en pause, rétorque-t-elle.

Et en plus, elle ose monter le ton ?

\- Alors avec qui t'étais pendant votre« pause » ? lui demandais-je à mon tour, mimant ironiquement avec guillemet le mot pause. Parce que j'pense que ce n'est pas pour rien si tu t'es pointée à cette soirée ?  
\- J'y étais parce que je voulais avoir ma dose ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Décidément, elle ne veut toujours pas admettre la vérité :

\- Ca va Elisha, ca va … Tout l'monde sait que tout l'pays t'est passé dessus donc arrête de faire ta sainte-nitouche.

Je vois Steven Junior et Nick qui se retiennent de rire, contrairement aux filles qui n'essaient même pas de se retenir.

\- Erin, me réprimande Hank durement.  
\- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. C'est la vérité !  
\- P'tet … Mais j'pense qu'il y a d'autres moyens pour s'exprimer, lance alors une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et découvre avec surprise Justin qui vient tout juste d'arriver. Mais je reste encore plus surprise en croisant son regard dur. Non, c'est pas possible. Ca doit être une blague … Apres Hank qui joue l'ange gardien d'Elisha, maintenant c'est au tour du fils ?

Ils veulent jouer à ça ? Très bien … Alors jouons.

\- Ok, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je me tourne vers Elisha :

\- Fais attention à toi Erin, me prévient Hank d'un ton menaçant.

Il a très bien compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il me connaît trop. Il sait de quelle manière va tourner la conversation, mais ce qu'il sait surtout, c'est que quoi qu'il me dise, je ne me tairais pas. Pas quand je suis dans cet état.

\- Donc … A qui tu n'as pas donné ton cul ?

Et la réaction de Hank ne se fait pas attendre. Il me fixe les mâchoires serrées :

\- Dégage d'ici.

C'est tout ce que je voulais. Avec un sourire toujours aussi mesquin, je commence à prendre le chemin de la sortie.

* * *

 **Narrateur : Hank Voight**

Je la regarde quitter le bureau. Je ne sais pas si je dois être énervé, ou au contraire inquiet par son comportement.  
Parce que certes, il a le don de m'agacer au plus haut point mais je sais qu'elle adopte ce genre de comportement lorsqu'elle est au plus mal.  
Un comportement hautain et arrogant comme elle vient de nous le montrer. Mais pas seulement. Il y a aussi ce côté sombre qui ressort chez elle. Ce côté violent qu'elle utilise à la place de la parole. Ce côté que j'ai vu tant de fois lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Ce côté que j'avais cru disparu … Mais il n'en est rien.

La vidéo que nous venons tous de visionner vient de me le prouver. La manière dont elle a frappé Steven … et surtout la violence avec laquelle elle a tabassé Elisha. Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais vu une telle haine.  
Je finis par pousser un soupir puis me tourne vers Elisha :

\- Et donc t'as réussi à contacter Steven ?  
\- Ouais. Il m'a invité à une de ses soirées la semaine prochaine, mais il ne veut pas que je vienne seule.

Je me tourne vers Burgess :

\- Tu l'accompagneras. Notre mission c'est de choper Steven et Pete en plein trafic. Une fois qu'on les aura attrapés, on les obligera à nous balancer les noms de leurs chefs.  
\- Les chefs font partie du club, reprend Steven Junior. On ne peut pas vous dire exactement qui mais souvent il y avait des réunions dans une salle privée. Mon frère et Pete récupéraient la drogue lors de ces réunions et ensuite ils passaient à l'action.

Antonio fronce les sourcils, visiblement sceptique :

\- Et donc vous n'avez rien avoir avec ça ? On a un gamin qui vous a clairement identifiés dans l'incendie de sa maison.  
\- On l'a fait, mais on ignorait que le p'tit était là. Mon frère nous avait demandé de mettre le feu dans la maison d'un gars qui n'avait pas été réglo niveau affaires.  
\- Donc le père de Byron est mêlé à ce trafic ? l'interroge Voight.

Steven Junior lève les mains en signe d'innocence, répondant sur la défensive :

\- Je n'en sais rien moi. J'ai juste fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire.  
\- C'est à dire essayer de tuer un gamin ?  
\- J'vous l'ai dit, on ne savait pas qu'il était présent. Notre mission était juste de mettre le feu à la maison.  
\- Il vous dit la vérité, reprend Nick. Cette nouvelle drogue fait un tabac. Et un jour j'ai entendu qu'une grosse dose avait disparu. Et le soir même, Steven nous a demandé de lui rendre ce service.

Je les dévisage longuement, tentant de deviner s'ils mentaient ou non. Mais ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Ils ont l'air d'être sincères.

\- Mais ça craint vraiment. Enfin j'ai déjà gouté à cette drogue … Juste des petites doses, vraiment petites. Mais ça vous met dans des états, c'est …

Il finit sa phrase dans une grimace. Il pousse un soupir puis Steven reprend à son tour :

\- J'ai vu mon frère se servir de personnes comme cobayes. Il leur donnait presque rien mais elles finissaient toutes dans un sale état. Une fois il a essayé d'augmenter la dose … Vous savez comment cette personne a fini ? Elle s'est défenestrée. Il voulait trouver une personne qui serait capable de supporter une forte dose pour voir les conséquences. C'est devenu un jeu pour lui. Toujours aller plus loin ...

Il finit par tourner son visage vers Elisha :

\- Elle a été la première à en faire les frais. Elle a fait 3 jours de coma après qu'elle ait sauté dans un fleuve. Alors ensuite mon frère lui a demandé de lui trouver une personne qui serait capable de supporter la dose. Donc Elisha a contacté Nadia, elle lui a sorti un pipo comme quoi elle avait besoin d'aide et Nadia est venue. Quand Nadia a compris qu'elle avait été piégée, elle a contacté son petit ami …

Il porte son regard sur Mouse avant de le désigner d'un signe de tête :

\- Il a débarqué avec toute sa troupe. Mais Nadia n'était plus là, elle était partie avec un gars bien avant qu'ils arrivent … Un certain Charlie. Ce gars lui avait demandé où était le petit ami d'Erin. Nadia lui avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Il a insisté, mais Nadia niait toujours. Alors il a fini par l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il a fini par ressortir. Il a dit à Elisha que s'il ne savait pas où était le petit d'ami d'Erin, Nadia en paierait les conséquences. Mais Elisha n'a rien dit alors … alors Charlie et Nadia sont restés dans la pièce.

Elisha baisse son visage. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit ?

\- Le souci c'est que Nadia était clean depuis un bon bout d'temps. Donc quand Charlie lui a fait consommer d'la drogue, elle s'est tapée un trip vraiment mauvais… Et puis Mouse et sa troupe ont fini par arriver. Elisha leur a dit que Charlie était avec Nadia, et Erin a tout d'suite compris. Elle a demandé à Mouse de contacter Charlie. C'est ce qu'il a fait, et quelques minutes plus tard il est réapparu avec Nadia.

Je continue de fixer Elisha qui, mal à l'aise, prend enfin la parole :

\- Nadia m'avait dit que Mouse était en contact avec Charlie, qu'il saurait quoi faire s'il y avait un souci …

Je tourne mon visage vers Mouse, les sourcils froncé attendant des explications. Mais il reste silencieux.

\- Depuis quand t'es en contact avec Charlie ?  
\- Il m'a recontacté depuis sa sortie de prison.  
\- Et pourquoi je n'en ai pas été informé ?  
\- Je … J'ai voulu le faire mais Erin m'en a empêché.  
\- Parce qu'Erin était au courant ?  
\- Non … Enfin si … Mais elle l'a su par hasard.

Malgré tous les regards posés sur lui, il ne semble pas vouloir en dire plus. Je passe une main sur mon front, tentant de garder le peu de calme qu'il me reste :

\- Mais encore ?

Mal à l'aise, il secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Désolé …  
\- Alors dégage de cette pièce. T'es viré.

Il s'en est allé à son tour par le même chemin qu'avait pris quelques instants plus tôt Erin. Je me retourne de nouveau vers les deux accusés, attendant la suite de leur histoire :

\- Enfin … Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il vous faut des personnes expérimentées pour cette mission. Cette drogue, c'est … C'est vraiment pire que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. La seule personne qui ait réussi à supporter une dose aussi forte, c'est Erin. Mais elle a eu de la chance d'avoir ses amis avec elle ce jour là, parce que sans eux, elle n'aurait pas fait long feu. Les trucs qu'elle devait voir … J'ose même pas imaginer.

Je pousse un soupir. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé plus qu'un épisode ? Il n'y a qu'une personne qui est présente pouvant m'en dire plus. Une personne mêlée à cette histoire, mais aussi capable de prendre le recul nécessaire :

Je me tourne donc vers Gabby :

\- J'peux te voir dans mon bureau ?


	23. Chapitre 22

**Point de vue : Erin Lindsay**

Après avoir fait un tour en voiture afin de me vider l'esprit et surtout afin de calmer mes nerfs, je finis par retourner chez Hank.  
Je pose mes clés de voiture sur la table avant de commencer à prendre la direction de ma chambre. Mais quelque chose attire mon attention. Plus particulièrement, une valise posée juste à côté du sofa.  
Au début, j'ai pensé qu'elle devait appartenir à Olive. Mais ni Justin, ni Hank ne m'ont parlé de son arrivée. Et si c'était la sienne, Olive serait présente. Alors à qui peut-elle bien appartenir ? Intriguée mais surtout curieuse, je me dirige jusqu'à la valise et l'examine de plus près. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus, en voyant un nom inscrit sur le dos de la valise, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire nerveusement :

\- C'est une blague, murmurais-je.

Il ne m'a pas fallu plus de temps pour comprendre la situation. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve et j'ai surtout l'impression d'avoir été trahie.  
Il a voulu jouer à ce jeu ? Alors on va y jouer. Sans plus attendre, je regagne ma chambre, vide les armoires, et jette mes affaires dans la première valise que je trouve.  
En moins de 5 minutes, tout est bouclé. Je ressors aussitôt de la chambre, attrape mes clés de voiture et quitte la maison de Hank … Définitivement.

Je roule une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Je me gare assez loin de son immeuble dans un endroit plutôt isolé afin que ma voiture ne soit pas repérée.  
Après avoir coupé le contact, j'éteins mon téléphone. Connaissant Voight, au moment où il va se rendre compte que mes affaires ne sont plus chez lui, c'est à dire d'ici moins d'une heure, la première chose qu'il va faire c'est essayer de me localiser donc autant assurer mes arrières.  
Parce qu'il ne m'aura pas … Non pas cette fois-ci. Hank Voight ne m'aura plus. Dorénavant, je suis décidée à mener mon chemin, seule.

Je finis par sortir de ma voiture, ma valise à la main. Je parcours les centaines de mètres qui me séparent de l'immeuble puis monte les 4 étages avant de toquer à la porte. Mais personne ne répond. Il ne manquait plus que ça … Je pousse un soupir, posant ma valise au sol. A bouts de nerfs, je sens l'énervement monter mais ce que je sens surtout monter, ce sont les larmes:

\- Erin ?

Je tourne mon visage et je pousse un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Teddy.

\- T'es là, murmurais-je.

J'ai essayé de contrôler l'émotion dans ma voix, mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. Je l'ai sentie trembler, à tel point que si j'avais ajouté un mot de plus, j'aurais probablement fondu en larmes.

\- Désolé j'ai pas pu répondre avant, je changeais Tatiana, m'explique-t-il.

Il s'arrête de parler puis il me dévisage le regard soucieux :

\- Tout va bien ?

Je ne tente même pas de lui mentir, je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite les larmes montant dangereusement :

\- Eh Erin … Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?  
\- Je … Enfin ça te dérange pas si je reste quelques jours chez toi ? Je …

Et là non plus je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase.

\- Pas du tout. Tu sais que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

Il se saisit de ma valise posée à terre puis retourne aussitôt à l'intérieur de son appartement. Je le suis puis referme la porte derrière moi avant de prendre place sur le canapé.

J'essaie de retrouver une respiration normale mais c'est difficile. Je suis tellement à bout de nerfs que mes mains tremblent toutes seules.  
Puis je vois apparaître Teddy en face de moi. Il s'accroupit et me fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'passe Erin ?  
\- Je …

Je me pince les lèvres, tentant de contrôler les larmes qui sont sur le point de jaillir. En vain. Je les sens couler le long de mes joues, et elles sont nombreuses à envahir mon visage.

Je vois alors le visage de Teddy devenir inquiet :

\- Erin, qu'est ce qui s'passe ?  
\- J'en peux plus … J'suis à bout Teddy, soufflais-je.

Il ne comprend pas, il me fixe le regard interrogateur. Mais je n'ai pas la force de lui parler. Parler pour lui dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Par où commencer ?  
Il me repose la même question, il me demande avec plus d'insistance de lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Mais je n'en ai toujours pas la force. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, il me dit de me reposer. C'est ce que je fais sans plus attendre. Avec la soirée que j'ai passée la veille et surtout la nuit qui m'a paru interminable, je dois avouer qu'en cet instant précis, mon rêve le plus cher est de me reposer.

\- Je vais poser ta valise dans la chambre.

Il se relève, se saisit de ma valise et commence à prendre la direction de la chambre d'amis :

\- Teddy !

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi :

\- Ne préviens personne s'il te plait.

Malgré son visage devenu plus tendu, il approuve par un léger signe de tête. Je sais qu'il est contre ma demande, je sais que ça ne lui plait pas, mais il respecte mon choix et je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante. J'ai donc regagné la chambre d'amis et je me suis reposée pendant plusieurs heures.  
Ce sont des coups toqués à la porte qui me tirent de mon sommeil :

\- Erin, c'est Teddy. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Je fronce les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil. Qui peut bien venir à plus de 10 heures du soir? Et surtout chez Teddy ?

\- J'arrive, l'informais-je en me redressant.

Je reste quelques minutes assise sur le rebord du lit, posant une main sur mon front tentant de soulager le mal de tête qui me lance. Avec mon autre main, je saisis mon portable posé sur la table de chevet. Je reste surprise en découvrant plus de 30 appels manqués. Et ma surprise augmente encore plus en découvrant que Mouse et Gabby avaient tenté de me joindre.

\- Erin ? m'appelle Teddy à travers la porte. Tout va bien ?  
\- J'arrive.

Je repose mon portable puis me lève du lit et commence à quitter la chambre. J'ouvre la porte et sursaute en découvrant Teddy juste devant celle-ci.

\- T'es sûre que ca va ? me demande-t-il soucieux. T'as une sale mine.

Je tente de le rassurer par un petit sourire en acquiesçant :

\- Ça va, ça va …

A son visage, je vois qu'il ne me croit pas. Il me dévisage quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Mouse et Gabby sont dans le salon.

Je le remercie d'un léger signe de tête et poursuis sans plus attendre mon chemin, voulant à tout prix échapper à la suite de son interrogatoire.  
Je rejoins donc Gabby et Mouse qui sont assis sur le sofa en grande conversation.

\- Désolé, je viens juste de voir vos appels, soupirais-je en m'installant à côté d'eux. Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?  
\- J'ai été viré, m'annonce Mouse.

Je fronce les sourcils, stupéfaite par ce que je viens d'entendre. Je le fixe pendant plusieurs secondes, bouche bée:

\- Pardon ?

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment, l'air accablé

\- Mouse ?  
\- Voight m'a demandé plus d'infos concernant Charlie.

Je pousse un soupir. Bien sûr que Voight avait attendu mon départ pour prendre Mouse en grippe, pour lui soutirer des informations.

\- Enfin … Je n'ai rien dit, me précise-t-il.  
\- J'pense qu'Elisha se fera une joie de tout lui balancer.

Je serre les mâchoires dégoutée par ce que Mouse vient de me dire, mais surtout blessée par ce que j'ai découvert quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Vous savez que Voight a décidé d'héberger cette pétasse ?

Gabby écarquille les yeux, son verre de soda à la main :

\- C'est une blague ?  
\- Pas du tout. Tout à l'heure quand j'suis rentrée chez Voight j'ai aperçu sa valise … Alors j'ai fait la mienne et j'suis partie.

Consternée, Gabby secoue son visage :

\- Tout à l'heure, Voight a demandé à me voir dans son bureau. Il m'a demandé ce que je savais sur les gars. Donc je lui ai répondu la vérité, que je les avais vus juste une fois quand on était partie chercher Nadia…. Mais il ne m'a pas cru, donc ensuite il a appelé Casey dans son bureau et il lui a demandé la même chose. Et pendant ce temps, tu sais pas ce que mon frère m'a sorti ? Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Elisha et toi, premièrement ce n'était pas mes affaires donc que je n'avais pas à m'en mêler et deuxièmement il trouvait qu'on était …

Elle feint de réfléchir :

\- Comment il a dit ça déjà ? Qu'on n'était vraiment pas cools avec elle, que c'était facile de se mettre à plusieurs contre une seule personne… Enfin vous voyez le truc quoi.

En effet, je vois très bien le truc. Tous ont cru à la version d'Elisha se faisant passer pour la pauvre petite victime de l'histoire, et donc tous ont pris son parti.  
J'ai l'impression que ce mauvais rêve n'est pas prêt de prendre fin. Heureusement qu'il me reste eux: Mouse et Gabby, les deux seuls sur qui je peux encore compter.

\- Enfin bref … On a tous interdiction de se mêler de l'affaire, conclut Gabby dans un soupir.

Et sur ordre de Hank Voight je suppose. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il croit vraiment que je vais rester les bras croisés pendant qu'eux se chargent de démanteler le réseau ?

\- Mais il est hors de question de les laisser s'en tirer comme ça, reprend Mouse. Je veux leur faire payer …

Je secoue légèrement mon visage de haut en bas :

\- Je vais intégrer le réseau. Je veux régler moi même cette affaire.  
\- Ecoutez…, reprend Gabby d'une voix hésitante. Voight ne veut pas qu'on s'en mêle parce qu'il sait qu'on lui cache des choses. Mais Antonio m'a dit que si on acceptait de parler, on pourrait collaborer. Ce serait plus simple et moins dangereux non ?  
\- Mouse et moi on s'en charge, affirmais-je.  
\- Erin …  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Gabby, je t'assure.

Je tente de la rassurer par un sourire mais elle est soucieuse, plus que soucieuse. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ignore des choses que seuls Mouse et moi savons Elle sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Certes, elle ne sait pas exactement quoi mais elle a conscience que de faits graves se sont déroulés à cette époque.

\- Alors je suis avec vous, affirme-t-elle.


	24. Chapitre 23

_Bureau de l'Unité des Renseignements_ _,_  
 **Jeudi 12 juin,**  
 **14h 20.**

\- Donc ce soir, Steven ira leur réunion. Avec l'oreillette et le micro qu'il porte, on pourra mettre un nom sur tous les visages. Pas de descente, ni rien du tout aujourd'hui. Juste une mission de repérage, c'est compris ?

Voight se tourne face à l'ensemble de son équipe qui consent à son plan. Puis il se tourne vers Steven Junior :

\- Tout c'que t'as à faire, c'est assister à la transaction de ce soir.

Pas des plus rassurés, Steven Junior acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête :

\- C'est simplement pour voir qui est présent et surtout qui fournit quoi.  
\- Et je serai seul ?  
\- C'est préférable, affirme Voight. T'es son frère donc il n'aura aucun soupçon sur toi. C'est juste une mission de repérage. On fera la descente la semaine prochaine quand Elisha sera à leur soirée.

Sans plus attendre, Voight commence à regagner son bureau mais Alvin le stoppe :

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, lui murmure-t-il. Toujours impossible de localiser son portable. Le sien, et aussi celui de Mouse.

Contrarié, Voight pousse un soupir en passant une main sur son front. Son regard se pose sur le reste de son équipe dont les paires de yeux sont posés sur eux. Il comprend que malgré leur discrétion, ils ont suivi leur échange.

\- Antonio, t'as réussi à joindre ta sœur ?  
\- Je l'ai fait, mais elle n'a aucune idée où se trouve Lindsay. Je l'ai prévenue que la cérémonie pour Nadia de demain est repoussée à mardi prochain. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préviendrait Lindsay si elle la croisait.  
\- Et tu penses qu'on peut la croire ?

Indécis, Antonio hausse les épaules :

\- On n'est pas en très bons termes ces derniers temps donc … disons que je doute plus sa parole que je ne la crois. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à tracer son téléphone. Mais rien d'anormal.

Voight secoue son visage. Ce n'est pas normal qu'Erin ne donne pas de nouvelle, surtout pas après qu'elle lui ait fait part de son envie de participer exceptionnellement à cette mission, et surtout pas après qu'il ait appris qu'Erin entretenait des liens étroits avec certains membres du réseau et surtout avec Charlie.

\- Vous pensez que Lindsay et Mouse vont régler leurs comptes eux mêmes ?

C'est Jay qui vient de poser la question que se demandait intérieurement Voight.

\- Peut-être que Bunny sait où Lindsay se trouve.  
\- Je suis déjà passer la voir, l'informe Voight en hochant négativement la tête.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? reprend Antonio. On les oublie pour la mission ?

* * *

Il regarde autour de lui, l'air anxieux. Toujours personne à l'horizon.

 _ **« Garde ton calme Steven »,** lui dit Olinsky à travers l'oreillette._

Non loin de là, deux voitures banalisées sont garées sur le côté, phares éteints. Dans l'une, se trouve Voight, Olinsky et Jay. Dans l'autre, Atwater, Antonio et Ruzzek.

\- C'est pas normal, murmure-t-il soucieux.

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'une dizaine de personnes apparaît à une intersection.

 _ **«** **Ils arrivent** **»** **,** l'informe Voight. **Reste naturel et surtout calme. Aucun signe de nervosité. T'agis comme si on n'était pas là.** **»**_

C'est donc ce que Steven fait. Il salue en premier son grand frère avant de serrer la main de tous les autres hommes présents.

\- Bon, on y va ? reprend-il. On gèle ici …

Son grand frère lui tapote amicalement le dos avec un petit rire :

\- Toujours aussi pressé frérot. Mais ne te fais pas de souci, la soirée va bientôt débuter. Il manque juste quelques personnes.

Voyant l'air surpris qui se dessine sur le visage de son cadet, il rajoute :

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage, crois moi …

De qui parle-t-il ? Steven Junior jette un coup d'oeil aux personnes présentes. Leur groupe est bien au complet. Alors …

\- Oh putain, finit-il par murmurer en découvrant deux autres personnes.

Sur son visage, se lit la panique. Heureusement que dehors il fait nuit et qu'il est donc plutôt difficile d'apercevoir les traits et les expressions qui se dessinent sur son visage.

Tout sourire, l'aîné se tourne vers lui :

\- Tu vois, qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ?

Et c'est la même expression de stupeur qui s'affiche sur le visage de Voight ainsi que de toute son équipe.  
En effet, vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge, Erin vient de se joindre au groupe. Mais elle n'est pas seule, elle est accompagnée par Mouse.  
Les deux nouveaux arrivants les saluent tous, tour à tour et ne s'attardent pas sur Steven Junior. Assez rassuré, il pousse intérieurement un soupir de soulagement :

 _ **«** **Garde ton calme**_ _ **»,**_ _lui dit Voight à travers l'oreillette **,** **« ils** **ne sont pas au courant que tu travailles avec nous.** **»**_

Voilà qui a de quoi soulager un peu plus le jeune homme.

\- Bon, on va attendre Charlie à l'intérieur, on …  
\- Charlie ? Charlie est d'la partie ?

Peut-être a-t-il parlé trop tôt ? C'est ce qu'il commence à penser. Mais en voyant le sourire d'Erin, il sait que les choses ne vont pas se passer comme prévu :

\- Il ne voulait pas rater cette soirée, alors je l'ai invité.

Elle le dévisage longuement, un sourire étrange sur son visage. Seule une personne connaît la signification du sourire qu'elle affiche. Et c'est plus que soucieux que Voight reprend la parole :

 _ **« Elle est au courant. Mais elle n'a aucune preuve. Donc continue de rester calme. »**_

\- Bon, on rentre à l'intérieur ?

Erin se retourne vers le plus âgé des frères :

\- Commencez à y aller sans nous. Je dois voir quelques détails avec ton frère.

Tous rentrent donc dans la boite. Seuls Erin, Mouse, et Steven Junior restent dehors. Elle attend que la rue soit déserte avant de se tourner face au jeune homme:

\- Je sais pourquoi t'es là, et mieux encore, je sais pour qui t'es là. Je sais que pas très loin d'ici, Voight et son équipe te surveillent. Alors juste un conseil Steven, n'essaie même pas de rentrer dans la boite.

Mais celui-ci garde étonnamment son calme et tente de nier :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Mais Erin n'est pas dupe. Elle rit légèrement :

\- J'ai été sous les ordres de Voight avant toi mon cher Steven. Et mieux encore, c'est lui qui, pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années m'a appris tout ce que je sais. Donc tu vas gentiment retourner le voir, lui expliquer que c'est inutile d'être sur cette affaire, et que s'il veut que tout se passe bien, qu'il reste en dehors de tout ça.

Steven Junior comprend qu'il est démasqué. C'est inutile de continuer d'essayer de réfuter, alors il la joue franchement :

\- Erin, fais pas ça … On veut tous la même chose.  
\- Peut-être mais je ne pense pas que nos moyens seront les mêmes.

Avec un sourire toujours aussi narquois, elle lui tapote la joue :

\- J'suis désolée mon cher Steven mais j'ai certains atouts que tu n'as pas. Alors je te conseille de retourner gentiment voir Voight, et je te conseille surtout de ne plus trainer par là parce que sinon je serais obligée de montrer à ton frère l'oreillette et le micro que tu portes.

Elle esquisse une grimace :

\- Ce serait plutôt embêtant non ? Si ton frère et ses amis se rendent compte que t'es en coopération avec des flics …

Comment elle a pu ? Voight ne cesse de se poser la question. Il pousse un soupir avant de reprendre :

 _ **« On stoppe la mission. »**_

Aussitôt que Voight ait donné cet ordre, Steven a commencé à retrousser chemin sous le sourire d'Erin. Elle se retourne ensuite vers Mouse :

\- On y va ?  
\- Commence à y aller sans moi. J'attends Charlie ici.  
\- Ok !

Sans plus attendre, elle entre dans la boite où toutes les autres personnes étaient déjà entrées avant elle.  
Non loin de là, Olinsky jette un regard à Voight :

\- Mouse est hésitant.

Voight s'en rend bien compte. A travers la fenêtre de leur voiture, ils se sont aperçus que le jeune homme paraissait incertain.  
Et ils ne sont pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué. Steven Junior qui avait commencé à s'en aller s'est retourné une dernière fois, et en voyant Mouse seul, il revient aussitôt sur ses pas.  
Le voyant venir, Mouse secoue son visage de gauche à droite avec un geste de recul :

\- Non non non Steven …  
\- Mouse, tu sais tout autant que moi que même si Erin arrive à ses fins, ils lui feront payer. Elle ne peut pas assurer seule cette mission !  
\- Elle n'est pas toute seule …  
\- Et quoi ? Tu crois qu'à vous deux vous allez réussir à tous les faire tomber ? Vous allez vous faire tuer, c'est carrément du suicide et tu le sais !  
\- Tu ferais mieux de partir.

 _ **« La mission de ce soir est annulée. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous »,** dit Voight à l'intention de son équipe par sa radio._

Il se retourne ensuite vers Alvin dans un soupir :

\- Je vais rester ici. Je veux voir ce qui se trame avec Charlie.  
\- Je reste avec toi, affirme-t-il.

Et ils en ont tous fait de même. Ils auraient pu rentrer tranquillement chez eux, avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais personne n'a bougé. Tous sont restés à l'intérieur de leur voiture.  
Et ils y sont restés le reste de la nuit. Malgré le froid, malgré la fatigue, ils sont restés. Pour elle. Pour Lindsay. Pour leur équipière.

Voight n'a rien laissé paraître mais leur geste – le geste de ses agents – l'a touché, même plus que touché … Rien ne les obligeait à rester, et pourtant ils sont toujours là.  
Cette planque ne fait nullement partie de leur mission, Cette planque relève simplement de la vie privée d'Erin, une vie qu'elle mène de plus en plus dangereusement. Certes, personne n'en sait beaucoup sur cette vie, excepté Voight. Mais tous savent que Charlie a fait partie de son passé, un passé tout autant trouble que tumultueux.

Aux environs des 5 heures du matin, Erin finit par sortir de la boite toujours accompagnée de Mouse mais aussi de Charlie. En voyant ce dernier un bras autour de la taille d'Erin, Voight secoue son visage.  
Il n'en croit pas ses yeux, il n'arrive pas à le croire. Comment c'est possible ? Comment elle a pu changer de vie en si peu de temps ?

Les autres nuits ont été les mêmes. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Et Voight se sentait impuissant. Impuissant de voir celle qui considérait comme sa propre fille s'enfoncer de jour en jour dans cette spirale infernale.

Mais il devait agir, et vite. Parce qu'il savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment dans cette situation là. Elle était beaucoup trop liée à ce réseau pour pouvoir le faire couler à elle toute seule. Beaucoup trop liée, et aussi beaucoup trop têtue pour comprendre qu'elle courait à sa propre mort. Elle prenait beaucoup de risques, autant pour santé que pour sa vie. Et Voight ne pouvait pas la laisser courir ce risque.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Dimanche 15 juin**

C'est la troisième nuit que Voight et son équipe sont en planque pour surveiller le réseau et surtout pour attendre l'absence de Lindsay pour pouvoir agir.  
La dernière, leur avait dit Voight avant de passer à l'action. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette nuit allait être différente.

Il est plus de 2 heures du matin lorsqu'Erin sort de la boite, seule. Elle sort un paquet de cigarettes et commence à fumer.  
Assis aux côtés de Voight, Jay la regarde de loin. C'est maintenant ou jamais, pense-t-il. Il pose sa main sur la poignée de la voiture, mais Voight qui avait déjà anticipé son geste le stoppe :

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici.  
\- Je vais la voir. On n'a rien à perdre.  
\- Non Jay, tu …  
\- Laisse le y aller Hank, l'interrompt Alvin installé à l'arrière de la voiture. Il a raison, on n'a rien à perdre. Il a son oreillette sur lui, on entendra tout. Au moindre souci, on intervient.

Jay descend donc de la voiture, puis traverse la route avant de regagner le trottoir sur lequel était Erin. En le voyant arriver vers elle, elle paraît tout d'abord surprise. Mais très vite, elle affiche un sourire narquois :

\- Regardez qui voilà en personne ! T'en as eu marre de tomber sur ma boite vocale ?

Les mâchoires serrées, Jay la fixe durement :

\- Content que ça t'fasse plaisir Erin.

Elle pousse un léger soupir, levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Ca va Jay … Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

Déstabilisée par sa réponse, elle le fixe durant de nombreuses secondes créant ainsi un silence devenu palpable.  
Silence brisé par le claquement d'une porte. Erin se retourne tandis que Jay jette un coup d'œil derrière elle.  
En voyant Mouse sortir de la boite de nuit accompagnée par 3 hommes dont Charlie, Erin se retourne vers Jay :

\- Tu devrais t'en aller, finit-elle par reprendre.  
\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?  
\- Je … J'te le demande Jay. S'il te plait. Va-t'en. Si Charlie te voit ici …  
\- S'il me voit, quoi Erin ? Vous pourrez pas vous taper votre petit trip ?

Mal à l'aise, elle détourne son regard. Mais Jay ne compte pas en rester là, alors d'une main ferme, il se saisit de son visage et le tourne face à lui :

\- Tu sais pourquoi notre mission a pris du retard ? Parce que t'étais pas censée te trouver ici Erin, lui dit-il d'un ton ferme. Alors on a commencé à attendre, on s'est dit qu'il y aurait bien un soir où tu ne serais pas avec eux, où tu ne ferais pas partie du deal. Alors on a continué d'attendre et …

\- Il y a un souci ?

Sa main tenant toujours fermement le visage d'Erin, Jay jette un regard à Charlie qui vient tout juste de les rejoindre.

\- J'arrive dans un instant, reprend Erin en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Jay, avant que celui ci ne prenne la parole.

Le visage fermé, Charlie les fixe de tour à tour avant de faire demi-tour. Erin pousse un soupir avant de se tourner vers Jay le regard sévère :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous sérieusement ? Tu vas bousiller ma mission !  
\- Ta mission ? Premièrement tu n'es plus flic Erin. Et deuxièmement, on est dessus depuis le début. Tu sais très bien qu'à toi toute seule, tu n'y arriveras jamais! De toute façon, on a assez attendu. Donc si t'es avec eux le soir où on fera la descente, on t'arrêtera toi aussi.

Furieuse, elle lui lance un regard noir :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va t'faire voir. Tu diras à Voight d'aller s'faire voir aussi ! Et tu lui diras aussi qu'il devra emmener un autre toutou la prochaine fois. Et …

Elle continue de tout lui déballer, et le ton monte assez vite. Malgré la dureté de ses paroles, malgré ses propos plus que blessants, Jay ne faillit pas. Bien au contraire.  
Parce que lui va frapper là où ça fait encore plus mal. Pas méchamment non, juste … simplement. Alors c'est toujours son regard planté dans le sien qu'il lui coupe la parole et reprend d'un ton extrêmement calme :

\- Je vais m'en aller Erin. T'as le choix : Soit tu quittes cet endroit, ou soit tu fais ton chemin avec Charlie et dans ce cas là … tu sais à quoi t'en tenir.

Si au début elle paraît troublée par sa réponse, très vite la stupeur se lit sur son visage. Bouche bée, elle le fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu m'as bien compris Erin.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Erin ne répond rien. Elle se contente de pousser un soupir en tournant son regard :

\- Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que Nadia ne soit plus là. Quand on voit ce que t'es devenue, j'pense qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir l'épave qui se trouve face à moi…

Erin tente de ne rien laisser paraître mais ce que vient de lui dire Jay fait mal, terriblement mal. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'est la stricte vérité.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui est cette personne à qui je parle …  
\- J'suis toujours la même personne Jay, murmure-t-elle.

Il secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Tu n'es certainement pas Erin Lindsay. Tu n'es pas cette personne avec qui j'ai travaillé pendant deux années, tu n'es pas cette personne qui a toujours assuré mes arrières, tu n'es pas cette personne avec qui j'ai partagé ma vie et envisagé un futur. Non … Loin de là.

Il ne la lâche pas du regard. Mais elle, elle ne peut pas assumer le sien. Alors elle baisse son visage et …

\- Erin ?

Et de nouveau, Charlie fait son apparition. Toujours le visage baissé, Erin passe rapidement une main sur ses yeux avant de lui faire face :

\- J'arrive Charlie …  
\- Maintenant, précise-t-il.

Le ton qu'il vient d'employer ne lui laisse pas vraiment d'autre alternative. Le regard dur, il continue de fixer Erin lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas s'en aller sans elle.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle arrivait, lui fait remarquer Jay.

Charlie tourne son regard sur Jay :

\- Et il ne me semble pas t'avoir parlé monsieur l'agent. Alors sois mignon, et si tu veux pas que ta charmante p'tite amie se fasse démonter ce soir lorsqu'ils sauront qu'un flic …

Erin se saisit de la main de Charlie puis fait demi-tour avec lui, le coupant ainsi dans sa phrase et surtout laissant Jay planter ici.  
Dépité, déçu, Jay les regarde s'éloigner rejoindre leur groupe qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il croise alors brièvement le regard de Mouse. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise détourne aussitôt ses yeux.  
De l'autre côte, Voight regarde son officier revenir jusqu'à la voiture. Il avait espéré que ça marche, il avait espéré que cette solution de la dernière chance fonctionne.

\- J'suis désolé, soupire Jay une fois rentré dans la voiture. Je pensais que je pourrais…

Il finit sa phrase dans un soupir. Il avait échoué dans sa mission, mais pas que dans sa mission. Il avait donné un ultimatum à Erin, un ultimatum qui aurait permis à prouver à Jay qu'Erin accordait encore de l'importance à son travail, à son équipe, mais aussi à lui … A leur relation. Mais …

\- Et tu l'as fait Jay.

Décontenancé, Jay tourne son visage vers Voight qui lui montre d'un signe de tête l'endroit où il se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Et il est surpris de s'apercevoir qu'Erin s'y trouvait toujours.

\- Elle n'y retournera pas. Et mieux encore, maintenant on a une personne de plus avec nous qui nous permet d'avoir un contact audio et visuel avec Erin.


	26. Chapitre 25

\- J'ai dit : ON RENTRE MAINTENANT !

Le visage colérique, Charlie prend violemment Erin par le bras. Mais celle-ci nullement intimidée se dégage de son étreinte:

\- Et moi j'ai dit que je ne viens pas avec toi alors dégage !

Malgré les nombreuses personnes essayant de dégager Erin de l'étreinte de Charlie, celui-ci continue de la serrer toujours aussi fortement.

\- Charlie arrête …, intervient Mouse.  
\- Toi, mêle toi de tes affaires !  
\- CHARLIE ! ARRETE TES CONNERIES PUTAIN ! s'exclame Steven.

Il les rejoint le pas rapide et tire fermement Charlie par le bras. Il se tourne ensuite face à toutes les personnes présentes avant de reprendre d'un ton calme :

\- Bon, on va tous rentrer, on est tous fatigués.

Mais Charlie n'est pas d'accord avec cette solution, et il est loin de l'être. Toujours aussi furieux, il pointe Erin du doigt :

\- Tu viens avec moi !  
\- Charlie, maintenant tu rentres chez toi et …

Mais Steven n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Charlie le pousse violemment :

\- T'es qui pour me dire c'que j'dois faire ?  
\- Waw waw waw doucement mec ! intervint un autre homme.

De son coté, Erin se tourne vers Mouse :

\- On y va, on …  
\- Toi, tu ne vas nulle part !

Et de nouveau Charlie l'attrape par le bras. Plus brusquement, plus violemment et beaucoup plus méchamment. Indécis, Mouse jette un regard autour de lui. Personne n'a l'air de vouloir bouger et il connaît assez Charlie pour savoir que si personne n'intervient, les choses vont aller loin.

Il ne lui reste qu'une seule solution :

\- Lâche là Charlie.  
\- Toi, je t'ai dit de …  
\- Et moi je te dis de la lâcher sinon je tire.

Charlie tourne enfin son visage. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant Mouse une arme à la main :

\- Putain les mecs déconnez pas sérieux !

Mais Mouse garde son arme pointé sur Charlie :

\- Il lâche Erin et tout se passera bien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, comprenant que Mouse ne lui laissait pas le choix, Charlie finit par lâcher Erin.  
Le visage fermé, Steven reprend à nouveau la parole :

\- Maintenant, chacun rentre chez soi. Et j'vous promets qu'au prochain problème, c'est moi qui m'en occupe !

Il plante son regard sur Erin et Charlie :

\- C'est bien compris ?

Erin lui lance un regard noir et commence à faire demi-tour. Mais à son tour, il la retient par le bras et la force à se retourner vers lui :

\- Il me semble t'avoir posé une question.  
\- C'est bon j'ai compris !

Ils ont tous fini par s'en aller. Tous, excepté Erin et Mouse. Celle ci finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, baissant son visage et poussant un long souffle tandis que Mouse passe une main sur son front, visiblement désemparé :

\- Erin, tu sais que je t'adore mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Qu'est ce qui se passera la prochaine fois ?  
\- Ca va Mouse, ca …  
\- Non ça ne va pas ! s'exclame-t-il. Si je n'avais pas été là, il se serait passé quoi avec Charlie ? Ca devient trop dangereux sérieusement !  
\- Mais tu étais là et tout va bien, souffle-t-elle.  
\- Ecoute ... Peut-être qu'on devrait coopérer avec Voight.

Elle relève son visage et le fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Pardon ?  
\- On aurait quelqu'un pour assurer nos arrières et …  
\- Tu parles de qui ? De celui qui t'a lâchement viré ou de ton soi disant pote qui n'a pas cherché à prendre de tes nouvelles depuis que tu t'es fait virer ?

Mouse pousse un soupir. Erin n'avait pas tort mais eux aussi avaient leur part de responsabilité dans tout ça :

\- On leur a menti Erin et …  
\- Et vu comment ils ont réagi, je me dis qu'on a bien fait de leur mentir !  
\- En parlant de Jay, il te voulait quoi ?

A l'entente de son nom, le visage d'Erin se ferme :

\- Rien.  
\- Erin …  
\- Écoute Mouse, si tu veux aller retrouver ta charmante équipe, tu peux y aller mais ça sera sans moi.

Il secoue son visage. Il s'était douté de sa réponse et surtout de sa réaction. Certes, la mission était de plus en plus dangereuse mais il ne pouvait la laisser seule.

\- On les a presque Mouse …, murmure-t-elle.

Il pose son regard sur elle avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur :

\- Je le sais Erin, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsque t'en auras fini avec eux, ils vont te le faire payer … Et cher.

Elle hausse simplement les épaules, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Je veux juste venger Nadia.  
\- Moi aussi je le veux ! Mais si c'est pour finir comme elle, à quoi ça nous aura servi ? Il y a toute une équipe plus qu'expérimentée qui est sur le coup elle aussi. Si on coopère avec Voight …

Il arrête sa phrase en entendant le bruit sourd d'une voiture. Il tourne son visage et pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant la voiture de Gabby arriver à toute allure.

Elle gare sa voiture en double file puis les rejoint en courant et s'accroupit en face d'Erin.

\- T'es blessée ?  
\- Ça va, ça va, murmure-t-elle. J'suis juste … un peu … fatiguée…

Soucieuse, Gabby pose une main sur son front :

\- Je vais te chercher une veste dans ma voiture.

Erin la regarde retourner à la voiture tout en s'adressant à Mouse.

\- Ne lui dis rien.

Surpris, Mouse fronce les sourcils :

\- De quoi ?  
\- J'pense qu'elle est avec Voight.

Il secoue son visage :

\- Quoi ? Comment ça elle est avec Voight ?  
\- Je pense qu'il lui a demandé de me surveiller. Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois avec Antonio et …  
\- Il est son frère Erin ! Tu ne peux pas l'accuser sous prétexte qu'elle est en contact avec son frère ! s'exclame-t-il.

Comme simple réponse, Erin hausse les épaules fermant petit à petit les yeux :

\- Non non non … Me dis pas que t'as encore touché à cette merde ?

En remarquant son absence de réponse, il pousse un soupir en secouant son visage :

\- Putain Erin !

Sa main massant douloureusement son front, celle-ci esquisse une grimace:

\- Arrête de crier …

Il ne trouve rien à répondre. De toute façon, c'est inutile qu'il le fasse étant donné son état. Il ne lui reste qu'une seule solution.

\- Tu m'attends ici, je vais voir si Gabby a besoin d'aide.  
\- Ouais … J'vais … j'vais m'allonger un peu …

Sans plus attendre, Mouse rejoint Gabby qui fouillait toujours dans sa voiture :

\- Il faut que j'te parle !

Elle fronce les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?  
\- Erin pense que t'es sur le coup avec Voight.

Elle le fixe l'air perplexe :

\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Elle pense que t'es chargée de la surveiller et que c'est Voight qui t'envoie.

Tout en fermant le coffre de sa voiture, elle secoue son visage :

\- N'importe quoi, marmonne-t-elle.  
\- Gabby ! J'te parle sérieusement, insiste Mouse.  
\- Et moi j'te dis que je ne suis pas mêlée avec l'équipe.  
\- Toi non, moi oui.

Gabby se stoppe net et fixe Mouse :

\- Pardon ?  
\- Je suis avec l'équipe. Enfin …  
\- Si par « Je suis avec l'équipe, » t'entends par là qu'en ce moment même tu as une oreillette et un micro sur toi et que pas très loin d'ici, Voight et son équipe nous regardent et nous écoutent, alors je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase.  
\- Tu crois que j'avais le choix Gabby sérieusement ? s'exclame-t-il.

Elle le fixe les sourcils froncés attendant qu'il poursuive :

\- Au début, j'ai refusé de coopérer avec eux. J'ai changé d'avis ce soir et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'Erin s'embarque dans quelque chose de vraiment dangereux. Elle continue de toucher à cette merde, et j'te parle même pas de Charlie, c'est …  
\- Putain, mais qu'est ce qui s'passe avec Charlie à la fin ? l'interrompt-elle de manière excédée.

Mouse lève les mains afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en sait pas plus qu'elle.  
Agacée, Gabby reprend son chemin une veste à la main et rejoint Erin qui était allongée sur un banc.

\- Waw … Que le ciel est beau …, murmure cette dernière.

Pas vraiment rassurée, Gabby jette un regard perplexe en direction de Mouse. Celui-ci lui répond par un haussement d'épaules :

\- Erin ? Tu viens, on y va ?  
\- Attends Gabby… Je regarde le ciel …  
\- Et tu pourras regarder le ciel de chez ton frère donc maintenant tu te lèves et on y va.

Erin se redresse soudainement et affiche un grand sourire :

\- Elle est belle la vie, hein ?

Gabby comprend alors qu'Erin est sous l'effet de la drogue. Elle pousse un long soupir en comprenant que la suite n'allait pas être simple. Elle doit à tout prix garder son calme et essayer de raisonner Erin le plus tranquillement possible.

\- Allez Erin viens, on va te déposer chez Teddy.

Mais Erin secoue son visage de gauche à droite en sortant une énième cigarette de son paquet.

\- Erin ? insiste Gabby.  
\- Je ne vis plus chez lui, finit-elle par murmurer.

Surprise par cette révélation, Gabby fronce les sourcils. Puis voyant son amie les larmes aux yeux, elle s'installe à côté d'elle sur le banc et pose la veste sur ses épaules.

\- Chez qui tu vis alors ? lui demande-t-elle gentiment.

Erin ne répond pas immédiatement. Elle tire plusieurs lattes de sa cigarette dans un silence des plus total.

« C'est le moment ou jamais » pense Mouse. Alors il s'accroupit face à Erin et tente de capter son regard, mais celle-ci le fuit.

\- Erin ?

Elle garde son visage tourné, mais il parvient tout de même à apercevoir ses yeux qui brillent de plus en plus.

\- Si tu ne te sens plus de faire la mission …  
\- Je veux la faire.

Mais contrairement à d'habitude, sa voix n'est pas aussi déterminée et se révèle bien plus tremblante et chancelante qu'à l'ordinaire.

 _ **« Mouse c'est Voight »,** entend-il à travers l'oreillette. **« Il faut que vous la fassiez parler. »**_

Mouse le sait. Mouse a conscience qu'il doit profiter de la faiblesse d'Erin pour lui tirer des informations et surtout pour essayer de la faire revenir à la raison.

\- Ecoute chérie, reprend Gabby d'une voix soucieuse, je sais à quel point cette mission est importante pour toi, mais si c'est pour te retrouver dans le même état que Nadia …

A peine a-t-elle prononcé son prénom qu'Erin ferme les yeux.

\- Je veux juste la venger, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Pour que tu finisses dans le même état qu'elle ? murmure Gabby les larmes aux yeux. Non Erin …

Déboussolé, Mouse passe une main sur son visage :

\- Pourquoi Erin ? Pourquoi ? Dis-nous juste ce qui s'est passé.

Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux en jetant son mégot de cigarette à terre.

\- Elisha est une salope …  
\- On ignore ce qui s'est passé mais on peut leur faire payer Erin. Seulement pas de cette manière parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on va finir par se faire tuer quand ils vont découvrir que tout ça n'était qu'une histoire de vengeance. Mais si on collabore avec Voight …

Erin secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- J'peux pas. J'ai pas le droit d'approcher Hank, leur avoue-t-elle.

Toujours accroupi face à Erin, Mouse jette un regard perplexe à Gabby :

\- Comment ça t'as pas le droit ?

Mais Erin reste muette et se plonge à nouveau dans le silence.

\- Il faut que tu nous parles chérie, soupire Gabby.  
\- Je …

Mouse et Gabby ont les yeux suspendus à ses lèvres. Ils attendent avec impatience la suite de sa phrase.

\- J'pense pas que j'vais en sortir vivante. Enfin de toute cette affaire …

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, vraiment pas du tout. Mais ils sont soulagés, soulagés de savoir qu'Erin a conscience du danger qu'elle court.

\- J'veux dire … Elisha nous a fait de sales coups à Nadia et à moi. Pire que ce que vous pouvez imaginer….  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Erin ?

Comme réponse, elle hausse simplement les épaules en sortant une autre cigarette de son paquet.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous continuiez cette mission, lâche-t-elle. Ca devient vraiment risqué et …  
\- Tu peux arrêter toi aussi Erin, insiste Gabby. On collabore avec Voight et c'est fini.

Mouse affirme de la tète pour montrer son approbation :

\- Et tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas seule Erin, pas après comment les dernières soirées se sont passées.

Surprise par sa remarque, Gabby se tourne vers lui les sourcils froncés :

\- Et comment elles se sont passées ?  
\- C'est ri …, tente de répondre Erin.

Mais Mouse l'interrompt :

\- Elle s'est reçue deux coups de couteau.

Gabby écarquille les yeux, horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

\- C'est rien, tente de la rassurer Erin. Les …  
\- On va appeler Will, il va venir …  
\- Non non non ! s'exclame Erin en se redressant brusquement. On n'appelle personne, je vais bien ! Je …

Elle s'arrête soudainement de parler, posant une main sur son front avec une grimace.  
Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, Mouse fait signe à Gabby de contacter Will puis il se redresse et aide Erin à la rasseoir sur le banc.

\- J'crois que …  
\- Hey chérie, regarde-moi, lui dit Gabby.

Difficilement, Erin rouvre ses yeux et tente de les garder ouvert :

\- On ne va te poser aucune question sur comment tu t'es fait ça d'accord ? On veut juste te soigner, donc je vais contacter Will.

Totalement dans les vapes, Erin affirme d'un faible signe de tête :

\- Aucune question, murmure-t-elle.  
\- On ne t'en posera aucune, lui assure Gabby. Maintenant tu vas t'allonger le temps qu'il arrive et tu te reposes.

Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait sans plus attendre. Gabby et Mouse en profitent donc pour s'éloigner de quelques mètres et ainsi pouvoir discuter en toute tranquillité.

Ensemble, ils établissent un plan. Ils savent qu'Erin va leur en vouloir, ils savent qu'elle va mal prendre ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire mais ils doivent quand même le faire.

10 minutes plus tard, 3 hommes les rejoignent. L'un d'entre eux se dirige directement jusqu'à Erin qui semblait plongée dans un sommeil des plus profonds tandis que les deux autres étaient en grande discussion avec Gabby et Mouse.

\- Erin ?!

Il tente de la réveiller mais elle garde toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Erin, lève-toi on y va !

Il la secoue, au début doucement puis ensuite plus fortement, mais toujours rien. Soucieux, il pose sa main sur son cou afin de vérifier son pouls. Il constate avec soulagement qu'il est normal.

Il finit par être rejoint par Mouse, Gabby, Will et Casey.

\- Elle ne veut pas se réveiller, soupire-t-il. On va passer à l'étape suivante.

L'étape suivante ? Tous se regardent indécis, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi il faisait allusion. C'est seulement en le voyant une bouteille à la main qu'ils comprirent que …

\- MAIS T'ES TARRE OU QUOI ?!

Erin se redresse en un temps record. Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle jette un regard noir à Justin.

\- Maintenant je te ramène à la maison, lui dit-il d'un ton qui n'exigeait aucune contestation.  
\- Va t'faire voir ! Allez tous vous faire voir !

Elle lance un regard lourd de reproches à Gabby et Mouse.

\- Erin, on y va. MAIN-TE-NANT ! insiste Justin.

Elle l'ignore totalement et commence à essorer ses cheveux qui sont trempés. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, ses gestes se font plus lents, plus mous et surtout plus faibles tandis que sa respiration devient anormalement saccadée.

Justin serre les mâchoires en comprenant qu'elle avait consommé de la drogue, faisant un immense effort pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

\- Erin, reprend-il d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder posée. Lève-toi, je t'emmène à la maison.

Mais elle continue de refuser et secoue faiblement son visage de gauche à droite. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadée alors que son corps commence à trembler.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de cette manière, Justin s'accroupit en face d'Erin et se saisit de son visage :

\- Tu vas aller te reposer à …  
\- J'peux pas, murmure-t-elle en tremblotant. J'peux pas, continue-t-elle de répéter. Bunny-ne-veut-pas-que-je-vois-Hank, elle-m'a-menacée-avec-Charlie, elle …

Surpris mais aussi très intéressé par ses propos, Justin l'écoute parler pendant de nombreuses minutes. Ils l'écoutent tous parler. Autant les personnes présentes autour d'elle que les personnes l'écoutant à travers le micro de Mouse.

Mais Justin doute. Doit-il croire tout ce qu'elle dit ? Elle est sous l'emprise de a drogue et il sait mieux que quiconque qu'elle peut dire tout et n'importe quoi lorsqu'elle est dans cet état.

\- … Et apres …. TADAAAAAAM ! finit-elle par s'exclamer avec un grand sourire.

Justin fronce les sourcils. Il l'écoutait parler depuis plusieurs minutes et il l'avait vu passer par tous les états : D'abord la peine, ensuite la culpabilité, et maintenant … La folie ?

\- Bon Erin …  
\- Tu sais que t'es mon héros ?

Elle se met à rire tout en prenant Justin dans ses bras :

\- Erin, je vais te ramener à la maison. Il faut que tu te reposes parce que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

Elle se recule légèrement de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le fixer droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Malgré la situation, il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il jette un regard aux autres personnes qui, elles aussi, ont du mal à cacher leur sourire :

\- T'es vraiment fatiguée Erin, je vais te ramener.  
\- Non ! Je veux rester avec toi !  
\- Tu vas rester avec moi, j'te le promets. Mais je vais te ramener à la maison parce qu'on doit soigner tes blessures.  
\- Ooooh tu sais … Rien qu'en te voyant, mes blessures sont déjà soignées.

Tout en laissant échapper un rire, il commence à se relever tout en tenant les mains d'Erin.

\- Allez lève-toi.

Elle pousse un long soupir en prenant une tête de chien battu :

\- Allez Erin, insiste-t-il avec un air amusé.  
\- Je prends juste l'air un instant et j'arrive …  
\- Je t'attends à la voiture ?

Elle hoche légèrement sa tète de haut en bas avec un petit sourire crispé. Satisfait, Justin se redresse entièrement puis commence à rejoindre sa voiture, accompagné de Gabby, Casey, Will et Mouse.

Mais ce que personne n'avait remarqué c'est qu'Erin avait commencé à enlever ses talons le plus discrètement possible, tout en les regardant s'en aller avec une attention particulière.

Elle continue de les regarder traverser la route, puis elle tourne son visage à gauche, ensuite à droite. Personne à l'horizon.  
Elle pose alors une dernière fois ses yeux sur ses amis qui, maintenant, discutaient de l'autre côté de la route à quelques centaines de mètres de là, postés à côté de leur voiture.

Elle hésite à prendre la fuite. Les effets de l'alcool et la drogue commencent à disparaître, ce qui a pour conséquence de réveiller les nombreuses blessures qu'elle porte.

Si elle tente de prendre la fuite, en un rien de temps elle serait rattrapée, handicapée par ses blessures et surtout par celle de sa jambe gauche. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Si elle reste ici, Justin va l'emmener chez Hank et c'est la dernière chose dont elle a envie.

Elle doit le faire. Peu importe la douleur, peu importe les efforts que ça va lui coûter, elle doit partir. Il faut juste qu'elle attende le bon moment. Et apparemment il est arrivé puisqu'un énorme camion s'engage sur la route au même instant.

Elle n'a qu'à attendre qu'il se place entre le trottoir où elle se trouve et le trottoir d'en face où les autres continuent de discuter. De cette manière, elle pourrait partir sans que personne ne la voie et surtout elle pourrait gagner quelques précieuses secondes avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa fuite.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle patiente de nombreuses secondes. Et dès l'instant où le camion se place entre eux, dès l'instant où le camion l'empêche d'avoir un contact visuel avec les autres, elle se lève aussitôt du banc et se met à courir le plus vite possible.

Mais à peine-a-t-elle commencé à courir qu'elle a aussitôt compris son erreur. Les douleurs se révèlent bien plus importantes et bien plus douloureuses qu'elle n'aurait cru.

\- ERIN ! ERIN !  
\- ARRETE TOI !

En entendant ses amis hurler son prénom, elle tourne légèrement son visage. Et, lorsqu'elle les voit tous courir après elle, elle comprend qu'elle a épuisé ses quelques secondes d'avance.

Elle doit accélérer la cadence si elle ne veut pas se faire prendre. Elle grimace, elle serre les dents mais elle arrive à courir plus vite.

Elle évite de justesse une voiture qui s'arrête brusquement alors qu'elle traverse la route. Mais malheureusement, elle ne peut éviter la deuxième voiture arrivant en sens inverse.  
Le choc est brutal. A tel point qu'elle est propulsée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Malgré la douleur, malgré les vertiges, elle réussit à se relever et elle réussit surtout à reprendre son chemin.

Mais sa tête tourne, son corps entier lui fait mal. Chaque pas est synonyme de torture. Elle essaie quand même de continuer à courir. Elle tente de ne pas prêter attention au sang qui coule de son visage, d'ignorer cette douleur lancinante au niveau de son front. Mais la douleur est de plus en plus insupportable. Alors qu'elle passe une main sur son visage voulant enlever le sang coulant de plus en plus, elle aperçoit deux énormes phares arriver droit sur elle. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir, elle se stoppe net, une main sur ses yeux et c'est le trou noir.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Point de vue : Erin Lindsay**

C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés que j'ouvre péniblement et surtout douloureusement mes paupières. Mon corps tout entier semble engourdi. Je tente de me redresser mais une main m'en empêche :

\- Evite de bouger.

Il me semble reconnaître la voix de Will mais je n'en suis pas sûre. La voix me paraît lointaine et ma tête bourdonne tellement que j'ai l'impression de n'entendre que ça.

\- J'ai … j'ai mal …, murmurais-je.  
\- Je sais. Et malheureusement vu ce que tu as consommé, je ne peux rien te donner de plus fort pour apaiser la douleur.

Je sens les larmes monter. J'essaie de les retenir, mais entre la fatigue, le manque et surtout la douleur qui est plus qu'insupportable, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir.

\- Donc … je vais rester comme ça ?  
\- Jusqu'à que ton taux d'alcoolémie et ton taux de drogues diminuent, affirme-t-il.

Je déglutis péniblement. Autrement dit, je vais devoir supporter cette douleur encore plusieurs heures, et même plusieurs jours ?

\- Je … J'ai vraiment mal Will, soufflais-je.

Je ne peux retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, accentuant la douleur au niveau de mes côtes.

\- Lindsay, je ne peux rien faire, reprend-il d'une voix désolée. Vu les chocs que tu as reçu, tu as besoin d'antidouleurs plus que puissants, et vu ton état ce serait t'emmener directement droit au coma.

\- Je … je …

La douleur est tellement insupportable que je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je me mets à suer fortement et à trembler.

J'ai tout juste le temps de me pencher au dessus du lit, et Will tout juste le temps d'anticiper ce qui va se passer. Il recule d'un bon en arrière tandis que je me mets à vomir sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Et plus je reste dans cette position, plus je pleure de douleur.

Au loin, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis j'entends plusieurs personnes parler. Je ne sais pas qui est là, je ne sais même pas où je suis. J'aperçois juste une bassine apparaître dessous mon visage.

\- Elle ne peut pas rester dans cet état, il faut lui donner quelque chose …

Il me semble reconnaître la voix de Teddy. Ainsi que de celle de Hank et de Gabby. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre et je ne peux pas le vérifier, parce que j'ai toujours mon visage au dessus de la bassine, et surtout parce que la douleur m'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Erin ?

Je sens que quelqu'un s'assied à côté de moi sur le lit alors que je continue de vomir. Je tente de relever mon visage et de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai … J'ai …

Mais je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots. Je vomis à chaque effort que j'essaie de faire.

\- Mal …, réussis-je à murmurer. J'ai mal …

Pendant combien de temps je suis restée dans cet état ? Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée, je sais juste que ce fut trop longtemps à mon goût. Puis j'ai senti quelque chose me piquer le bras et l'instant d'après, je ne sentis plus aucune douleur, je sentis juste ma tête tourner. Et encore une fois, ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Je me redresse assez difficilement et je fronce les sourcils en découvrant trois valises juste à côté du lit dans lequel je me trouve.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque, murmurais-je.

Pour vous dire, je ne sais même pas où je me trouve ! Je ne reconnais ni la chambre dans laquelle je suis, ni le lit dans lequel j'ai dormi.  
J'essaie de me souvenir mais très vite j'arrête en sentant de fortes douleurs à la tête. Sans parler des douleurs qui commencent à paralyser mon corps.

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que je me retrouve dans cet état ?

J'entends alors des personnes parler dans la pièce voisine. Je reconnais instantanément les voix de Hank, Teddy, Gabby et de Mouse. Mais j'ai la bizarre impression qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, et j'ai surtout l'étrange sensation que la suite des évènements ne va pas m'être favorable.

Je me dirige donc doucement jusqu'à la porte et colle discrètement mon oreille contre celle-ci.

\- De toute façon, c'est soit elle accepte, soit on l'emmène, entendis-je Teddy dire.  
\- C'est à elle de choisir, affirme Voight.

Je continue de les écouter pendant quelques secondes, et leur discussion ne présage rien de bon. N'y tenant plus, je finis par ouvrir la porte lentement.  
Et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Il y a du monde, beaucoup de monde même. Tout ce qu'il faut pour confirmer mes craintes.

Ils ne m'aperçoivent pas tout de suite. C'est Gabby qui me voit la première. Mal à l'aise, elle donne une légère tape à Teddy qui lève aussitôt son regard, imité par l'ensemble des personnes présentes, c'est à dire Hank, Justin, Casey, Jay, Will Antonio, Alvin, et Ruzzek.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, finit par me dire Hank.

Le ton et le regard qu'il emploie ne présage rien de bon. Il les utilisait à chaque fois qu'il me posait un ultimatum. Et en général …

\- Soit tu reviens habiter chez moi, soit je t'emmène à la clinique.

Je fronce les sourcils, pas vraiment étonnée par son chantage. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me le faisait. Mais il a l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose, c'est que maintenant je suis majeure et vaccinée et que donc …

\- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, lui fais-je remarquer. Légalement parlant, tu n'es pas en droit de m'interner à la clinique.  
\- Lui non. Moi si.

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du sourire aussi vite. Je tourne mon visage vers Teddy qui tient une feuille entre ses mains. Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant cette feuille que j'avais vue bien plus d'une fois durant mon enfance et mon adolescence.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire crispé. Mes craintes étaient bel et bien confirmées. Ils avaient tous monté un plan contre moi. Tous autant qu'ils étaient : Que ce soit collègues, amis et … famille.

\- J'ai déjà rempli le formulaire, continue Teddy en me fixant. Donc c'est à toi de voir. Soit on dépose tes valises chez Hank, ou soit on te les dépose à la clinique. Et bien entendu, il n'est pas mentionné dans le contrat mais si tu décides de ne pas aller à la clinique, tu dois couper tout contact avec Bunny.

Ils ont bien joué leur coup. Venant de Teddy et de Hank, ça ne m'étonne pas. Depuis le début, je savais qu'ils étaient contre mes choix, ils m'avaient déjà fait part de leur désapprobation, c'est pourquoi j'avais préféré ne plus être en contact avec eux.

Mais deux personnes m'avaient suivie dans ce chemin, deux personnes qui m'avaient donné leur parole qu'elles ne me lâcheraient pas, deux personnes à qui j'avais donné mon entière confiance. Et ce sont ces deux personnes qui sont responsables de ce qui se passe maintenant.

\- Erin …, commence Mouse.

Je lui fais signe d'arrêter de parler. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses explications. Ni des siennes, ni celles de Gabby d'ailleurs. Leurs actes m'ont prouvé ce qu'il en était.

C'est donc le cœur lourd que je regagne la chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit et fixe les trois valises posées au sol.

Dire que j'avais cru que je réussirais à devancer Hank Voight. J'ai envie de pleurer. Pleurer de rage, de colère, de … d'impuissance. J'étais presque parvenue à la fin de ma mission. Et encore une fois, je me retrouvais à la case départ.

\- Erin ?

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. En reconnaissant la voix de Teddy, je ne réponds pas. Mieux vaut pour lui qu'il dégage d'ici le plus vite possible.

\- Erin ? me rappelle-t-il sur un ton plus insistant.  
\- Barre toi !

Malgré mon refus, la porte s'ouvre quand même. Sentant l'énervement monter, je me lève du lit et en moins d'une seconde je me retrouve face à lui :

\- C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans : Dégage de là ?!

Je vais pour fermer mais il m'en empêche. Il veut vraiment jouer à ce jeu là ? Qu'il n'essaie même pas, parce que je risque très vite de perdre mon sang froid.

\- Teddy, je vais te le répéter une dernière fois : BARRE-TOI-DE-LÀ!  
\- Non. Je …

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu des conséquences. Je me suis mise à lui sauter dessus, sans plus pouvoir contrôler mes gestes.

Ils ont du s'y mettre à plusieurs pour nous séparer. Et c'est par la force que Justin me ramène dans la chambre.

\- WAW WAW WAW ! Maintenant tu te calmes ! s'exclame-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Mais c'est impossible de me calmer, pas quand je suis dans cet état. Je marche en rond telle une furie, essayant de me retenir de prendre et jeter tous les objets se trouvant à portée de main.

Mais c'est dur, terriblement dur. Mes mains tremblent toutes seules sous la colère et je sens les larmes monter soudainement.

Pourtant, je tente de me calmer, j'essaie de trouver une respiration normale pouvant m'aider à garder mon calme. Mais rien n'y fait. Au contraire, c'est tout l'effet qui s'inverse lorsque je sens les premières larmes couler.  
Je les efface d'un geste sec. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Pas après tout ce qui vient de se passer.  
Je ne dois pas leur montrer qu'ils ont réussi à m'attaquer, à m'affaiblir et surtout à m'avoir.

Je ne sais pas à qui je dois en vouloir le plus : A Gabby et Mouse, ou alors à moi pour avoir commis l'erreur de leur faire confiance ?

\- Erin ...

La voix de Justin s'est radoucie. Mais même malgré ça, je continue de marcher en rond. C'est son bras qui finit par me stopper.

J'essaie de me retirer de son étreinte, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mentalement et surtout physiquement, je n'y suis plus du tout. Mon accrochage avec Teddy quelques minutes plus tôt, mes gestes brusques, et surtout mes efforts ont eu pour effet de réveiller de nombreuses blessures.

\- Eh, regarde-moi Erin.

Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'aperçoive que je pleure, qu'une fois de plus je suis faible. Mais il ne me laisse pas le choix. Il m'oblige à me tourner face à lui.

A mon grand étonnement, aucune remarque, aucune critique. Il se contente simplement de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Viens là …, me murmure-t-il.

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée même. Non pas que je ne me sente pas bien dans ses bras …Bien au contraire !  
Pour tout vous dire, ça me fait vraiment du bien. Mais le problème c'est que son étreinte me fait encore plus faiblir. Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. Les larmes redoublent et mon corps commence à être secoué par les sanglots.  
Je sens toutes les barrières céder.

Il finit par me faire asseoir sur le lit, toujours à mes côtés.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène à la maison ?

J'acquiesce d'un faible signe de tête :

\- Je veux bien, murmurais-je en passant une main sur mes yeux.  
\- Tu me dis quand tu veux y aller.  
\- Le plus vite possible j'aimerais bien …  
\- Alors on y va.

Sans plus attendre, il se lève du lit et attrape mes trois valises toujours posées à terre.

Je sèche mes larmes du mieux que je peux puis je me lève à mon tour. Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus ici, et surtout en compagnie de personnes qui ont trahi ma confiance.

Justin sort en premier de la chambre avec mes valises. Je l'entends échanger quelques mots avec son père. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils se disent, je n'en ai vraiment plus rien à faire. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : De quitter cet appartement.

Alors sans un regard ni un mot pour personne, je sors de la chambre et traverse le salon. Je sens tous les regards posés sur moi, mais je les ignore et je continue mon chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.


	28. Chapitre 27

Il est tout juste 7 heures du matin lorsque Justin se gare devant chez Hank. Il m'aide d'abord à sortir de la voiture, m'aide à marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison puis m'emmène ensuite dans mon ancienne chambre.

\- Repose-toi, je vais t'emmener tes valises.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sans plus attendre, je m'allonge sur le lit sans prendre la peine de me changer. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je pourrais dormir n'importe où !

Justin ressort de la chambre puis revient moins de deux minutes plus tard avec mes valises. Je le regarde les poser à terre, puis il ouvre l'une d'elle et sort plusieurs boites de médicaments.

\- En cas de douleur, me précise-t-il en me fixant. Et seulement en cas de douleur.

J'acquiesce faiblement d'un signe de tête :

\- Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis juste à côté.  
\- Et mon portable ? Tu sais où il est ?

Il fronce les sourcils :

\- Tu parles duquel ? Celui qui te servait à nous induire en erreur, ou celui que tu utilisais pour tes soirées ?

Je suis trop épuisée pour prendre en compte sa remarque. Cependant, il y a bien une chose dont j'arrive à réaliser malgré mon état: C'est que visiblement Mouse et Gabby n'ont rien oublié de leur dire.

\- Papa les a gardés avec lui, finit-il par m'informer.

Je ne réponds rien mais je n'en pense pas moins. Autrement dit, on m'oblige déjà à rester ici et en plus, je suis privée de tout moyen de contact ? C'est pire que de la séquestration !

\- Ecoute Erin, je sais ce que tu penses …Mais tout ce qu'on fait, on le fait pour toi, même si t'as du mal à le croire.

Il a bien raison de rajouter le « Même si t'as du mal à le croire. » Parce que je n'en crois pas un mot, vraiment pas du tout.

Mais je n'ai pas le courage pour un énième affrontement. Alors je l'écoute parler, mais qu'à moitié. Je suis tellement épuisée, que très vite, j'aperçois juste ses lèvres bouger et je sens mes yeux se fermer tout doucement.

* * *

\- … Et ses paquets de cigarette, j'en fais quoi ?  
\- Pareil que pour l'alcool et les médicaments, t'y mets de côté.

Non, je ne rêve pas. J'entends bien des voix et elles ne proviennent pas de mon sommeil.  
J'ouvre doucement les yeux et quelle n'est pas ma surprise en découvrant Olive en compagnie de Justin.

\- Olive ? murmurais-je.

Elle se retourne face à moi et affiche une mine désolée :

\- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite avec un petit sourire :

\- T'inquiète pas. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir.

Assez rassurée, elle affiche un sourire sincère puis vient s'installer à côté de moi :

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait aller faire un tour ou …  
\- Elle ne bouge pas d'ici, l'interrompt Justin d'un ton sec.  
\- Ca va Justin, on va juste faire un tour.  
\- Et t'as vu son état ? Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais elle s'est fait renversée deux fois cette nuit.

Je ne sais pas qui est la plus agacée par la situation : Olive ou moi ?

\- Et toi, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais vous la forcez déjà à habiter ici et en plus vous la forcez à cohabiter avec Elisha ! Il …  
\- On ne l'a pas forcé à habiter ici ! l'interrompt-il en haussant légèrement la voix. On lui a laissé le choix entre la clinique et la maison, et …  
\- Waw … Quel choix ! le coupe-t-elle ironiquement.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel de manière sarcastique, alors que je sens la conversation monter d'un ton.

Je ne dis rien, je me contente de suivre leur échange en silence mais je dois bien avouer que je suis surprise par la réaction d'Olive, surprise qu'elle prenne ma défense.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?

Hank vient d'apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte. Je détourne aussitôt mon regard. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, et encore moins de lui parler.

\- Elles veulent aller faire un tour dehors, l'informe Justin. Et j'ai dit non.

Je ne tente même pas de prendre la parole, d'exprimer mon point de vue. Je sais que je vais me faire tacler, quoi que je dise. Alors je reste dans mon silence et je continue de suivre leur discussion.

\- T'as envie d'aller faire un tour ?

Etonnée, je lève mon regard jusqu'à Hank ne sachant pas à qui il parlait. Et je suis encore plus surprise lorsque j'aperçois ses yeux posés sur moi.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je hausse simplement les épaules :

\- Tu as envie de sortir, oui ou non ? me répète-t-il.  
\- J'aimerais bien, finissais-je par affirmer.  
\- Alors allez-y.

Je vois Olive afficher un sourire victorieux à l'attention de Justin. J'ai du mal à cacher mon sourire en remarquant l'air blasé de Justin.

Puis elle tourne son visage face à moi, toujours autant souriante :

\- On y va ?  
\- Je prends une douche avant, et c'est bon pour moi.  
\- Tu laisseras la porte ouverte, m'avertit Hank.

Je me retiens de pousser un soupir. Et puis quoi après ? Il va installer une caméra dans ma chambre ? À moins que ce ne soit déjà fait.

\- Je pourrais récupérer mon portable au moins ?  
\- Pas pour le moment.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Tandis que Hank ressort de la chambre, je me lève du lit et pars dans la salle de bains. Comme me l'a demandé Hank, ou comme il me l'a plutôt ordonné, je n'ai pas fermé la porte à clé.

Je suis restée sous la douche pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes, et qu'est ce que ça m'a fait du bien ! Laisser couler l'eau brûlante sur ma peau, apaisant mes blessures.

Je finis par sortir de la baignoire et commence à m'habiller avec les vêtements qu'Olive m'a apportés quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Mais alors que j'enfile mon débardeur, mon regard est attiré par l'une de mes blessures, celle de mon bas ventre plus exactement, à l'endroit où j'avais reçu deux coups de couteau. Pas bien graves, certes … Mais c'était une blessure que je n'avais pas pris la peine de soigner et qui, par conséquent, avait empiré au fil des jours.

Or, la blessure que je vois à présent sous mes yeux est une blessure qui a été visiblement soignée et qui ne m'inflige presque plus aucune douleur.

Je reste perplexe pendant de nombreuses secondes. Qui m'a soignée ? Qui a vu cette blessure, et surtout qui a vu mes autres blessures ?

\- Erin ?

J'entends Hank taper à la porte. Je pousse un soupir. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer longtemps comme ça.

J'ai coupé l'eau depuis même pas deux minutes et il est déjà devant la porte de la salle de bain à tambouriner comme si ma vie en dépendait.

\- Erin ? répète-t-il.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais ouais … Tu peux juste m'emmener un pull ?  
\- Olive ne t'a pas passé des affaires ?

Pourquoi il a besoin de toujours vouloir savoir ? C'est vraiment agaçant.

\- Si, mais je préfère mettre un pull.

Vu l'énorme soleil qui illumine le ciel à l'extérieur, mon excuse ne tient absolument pas la route et je doute que Hank se contente de cette excuse. Mais comment lui dire que je veux simplement cacher mes blessures qui recouvrent mes bras ?

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner. J'ai tout juste le temps d'enfiler un peignoir, recouvrant ainsi mes bras lorsque j'entends des pas revenir.

\- Je peux rentrer ?

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Justin.

\- Vas-y.

Il ouvre doucement la porte, puis me tend le pull que je lui avais demandé. Je m'en saisis, tout en le remerciant. Il reste un moment à me dévisager :

\- Tu sais, il fait assez chaud dehors…

Je ne tiens pas compte de sa remarque. J'attends juste qu'il sorte de la salle de bains pour pouvoir me changer. J'attends … et je continue d'attendre.

Bon... Visiblement il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris que je veux qu'il parte. Enfin si, vu mon regard insistant, je pense qu'il l'a très bien compris.

\- Tes blessures, ça va mieux ?

Me semblait-il. Mais sa question m'intéresse assez. Je fronce les sourcils, tentant d'en savoir plus :

\- Tu sais qui m'a soigné ?  
\- Le seul médecin qui était présent, affirme-t-il.  
\- Will ? lui demandais-je avec une certaine crainte.

Il m'informe que oui d'un signe de tête.

\- Et … il était avec quelqu'un ?  
\- A ton avis ?

A mon avis, Hank a voulu l'assister du début jusqu'à la fin et il l'a fait !  
Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je me pince les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qui a bien pu se passer cette nuit.

\- J'me souviens de rien, murmurais-je.  
\- Oh tu sais, à part me dire que tu m'aimais à la folie, que j'étais ton héros, et beaucoup de phrases d'amour …

Non, c'est une plaisanterie ? Je le dévisage, bouche bée, essayant de déceler le moindre indice me prouvant qu'il essayait juste de me faire marcher. Mais ça n'en a pas l'air.

Au contraire, il continue de me fixer avec un petit sourire moqueur. Ce sourire qui me laisse penser qu'il s'est passé beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne veut le dire.

Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? Si seulement je pouvais creuser un trou et m'y cacher pour le restant de mes jours.

\- Mais tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime, hein ? Et …  
\- Ça va, la ferme, le coupais-je d'un ton las.

Malgré tout, je ne peux m''empêcher de sourire et surtout de lui donner une légère tape sur la tête.

Mais je ne suis pas plus rassurée pour autant. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé hier, besoin de savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Alors le cœur battant à tout rompre, je tourne mes yeux face à Justin :

\- Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il comprend que j'ai besoin de savoir, il comprend que ça me tue de rester dans l'ignorance. Alors, reprenant aussitôt son sérieux, il finit par entrer dans la salle de bains et ferme la porte derrière lui tandis que je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il vient s'ensuite s'asseoir sur la chaise, en face de moi :

\- Ca a vraiment dégénéré hier, c'est pour ça que Mouse et Gabby m'ont appelé. Ils ont aussi contacté Will parce que tu étais blessée.

Je tente de me souvenir, mais toujours rien. C'est le noir total. Alors j'affirme simplement d'un signe de tête :

\- Ecoute … Je sais ce que tu penses, je sais à quel point tu leur en veux mais tu ne devrais pas. Ils nous ont contactés parce qu'ils se faisaient du souci pour toi. Et ils ont eu raison de le faire Erin. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si Mouse ne t'avait pas défendue face à Charlie ?

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Défendue ?  
\- Charlie ne voulait pas te laisser partir. Alors Mouse a du sortir son arme et …  
\- Son arme ? le coupais-je surprise.

Depuis quand Mouse se baladait avec une arme sur lui ?

\- Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Alors il a contacté Jay hier dans la matinée et ensuite il est passé au bureau. Il leur a expliqué la situation, mais sans rentrer dans les détails, Il leur a simplement dit que Charlie allait de plus en plus loin, que la situation devenait hors de contrôle, et que le soir même il y avait une grosse fête de prévue mais qu'il craignait le pire. Alors papa lui a dit de collaborer avec eux. Mais Mouse n'a pas voulu, il ne voulait pas te trahir. Jay et lui en sont presque venus aux mains …

Je secoue mon visage, stupéfaite par ce que Justin vient de me révéler. Jay et Mouse se battre ?

\- Alors papa lui a fourni une arme en lui disant de l'utiliser en cas de nécessité, et que s'il changeait d'avis pour collaborer, ils étaient avec lui.

Et Mouse avait changé fini par changer d'avis. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas décidé de rejoindre l'équipe, et surtout si Voight n'avait pas assuré nos arrières en fournissant une arme à Mouse ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé, t'étais dans un sale état, tu délirais totalement. Alors j'ai voulu ta ramener à la maison mais tu t'es enfuie et tu t'es faite renverser deux fois. On t'a donc emmenée chez Gabby, Will a commencé à soigner tes blessures qui avaient l'air superficielles. Mais très vite, il s'est rendu compte que tu en avais beaucoup d'autres, et surtout des plus graves qui ne provenaient pas de ton accident. Alors il t'a mis dans une pièce à part et il a commencé à te soigner. Mais ton état ne s'améliorait pas et Will ne voyait pas qu'est ce qui provoquait cette dégradation. Donc Mouse a fini par lui dire que tu t'étais reçue des coups de couteaux en bas du ventre et que tu n'avais pas voulu te faire soigner.

Je continue de l'écouter en silence. J'avais beau leur en vouloir, mais sans eux, je ne serais probablement plus en vie.

\- Et à part Hank et Will, quelqu'un d'autre était avec eux quand ils m'ont soignée ?  
\- Will voulait que personne ne l'assiste, mais … tu connais papa …

Bien sûr que je le connais. Il n'a pas dû laisser le choix à Will, et il a surtout voulu voir de ses propres yeux ce que je leurs cachais depuis de nombreux jours.

\- Donc ensuite papa a contacté Teddy et après …

Et après, ils se sont associés pour monter leur plan contre moi.  
Contre moi réellement ? Je n'en suis plus vraiment aussi sûre … Parce que je me rends compte que mes agissements ont causé du tort à beaucoup de monde, et ils ont surtout mis en danger nombre de personnes.

\- Ecoute Erin … J'ai voulu me mêler de choses qui ne me regardaient pas, et je n'aurais pas dû. Si tu te comportes de cette manière avec Elisha, c'est que tu as tes raisons. Des raisons que j'ignore, et que tout le monde ignore aussi … C'est vrai que ton comportement avec elle ne nous plait pas, c'est vrai qu'on te trouve vraiment odieuse avec elle. Mais je te connais depuis que t'es gamine Erin, j'ai grandi avec toi, et malgré tout ce que tu as traversé, jamais je ne t'ai vu comme tu es maintenant. Tu avais tes hauts et tes bas, ça c'est sûr … Tu avais ton sale caractère, tu te battais et pas qu'un peu …. mais … mais pas de cette manière. Pas comme ça. Je …

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive en le voyant aussi touché. Il n'a même plus les mots.

Non, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Même si j'ai mal, même si je souffre, même si j'ai envie de me venger à tout prix, je ne peux pas faire endurer tout ça à mon entourage, à ceux qui m'ont tout donné.

\- Et … Et ça fait mal … J'ai l'impression de te perdre. Et je ne le veux pas. T'es ma sœur Erin... T'es …. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi … Alors je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre parler d'Elisha, je sais que tu la détestes pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais papa a décidé de l'héberger juste le temps de la mission au cas où … Parce qu'elle n'a personne chez qui aller, et surtout parce qu'elle a du monde qui lui en veut et qu'elle risque gros avec cette mission. Mais une fois que tout sera fini, elle repartira. C'est juste une question de quelques jours Erin.

Je hoche la tête. Certes, c'est une question de quelques jours, mais s'il savait à quel point c'est dur de la voir, de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle.

\- J'ai l'impression que. …

Il me fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Que quoi ?  
\- Vous prenez toujours sa défense. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien dire sans me faire sauter dessus dans la seconde qui suit.  
\- Parce que tu vas trop loin Erin. Je sais que tu la détestes, je sais que tu lui en veux à un point inimaginable mais alors ignore la. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, je sais que …

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre au même instant, stoppant Justin dans sa phrase. Je relève mon visage tandis que Justin se retourne. Hank nous dévisage tour à tour avant de reprendre à l'intention de Justin :

\- Je vais à l'hôpital. Tu restes ici?  
\- Un souci ?  
\- Elisha s'est faite agressée.

Je fronce les sourcils en silence, attendant que Hank nous en dise plus. Mais il garde le silence:

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? lui demandais-je  
\- Tes amies ...

Il a essayé de s'exprimer de manière neutre mais il n'en est rien. J'ai très bien remarqué son ton de reproches et j'ai surtout très bien compris qu'il me prenait pour la responsable.

\- Qui ça?  
\- La bande d'Alicia. Elles viennent juste d'être arrêtées.

Et de nouveau, je remarque son ton rempli de sous-entendus. De plus, le regard qu'il me lance me confirme bien ce que je pensais:

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, tentais-je de me défendre.

Il ne me répond rien. Pire, il m'ignore et reporte son attention sur Justin:

\- Tu restes à la maison?  
\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, affirme son fils.

Sans un mot de plus, Hank quitte la salle de bains.


	29. Chapter 28

\- Donc … pendant que tout le monde te cherchait, tu étais simplement partie à New- York ?

Un verre de sirop à la main, Olive tourne son visage face à moi, le regard interrogateur :

\- Tout simplement, acquiesçais-je. Pourtant j'avais dit à Hank que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, que j'avais besoin d'être seule …

Je pousse un soupir, secouant mon visage :

\- Mais il continuait d'être derrière moi. Et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était Jay. Quand ce n'était pas Jay, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais juste besoin de faire mon deuil, tu comprends ? Alors je suis partie à New York …

Olive acquiesce, un petit air malicieux se dessinant sur son visage :

\- Et … avec Jay … Si j'ai bien compris.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait du avoir certains échos de la part de Justin, qui lui même avait reçu certains échos de son père, et ainsi de suite … Pour au final, avoir des échos à moitié faux.

\- Non pas à New-York … Il m'avait rejoint à Indianapolis. J'étais restée 2 jours à New-York et ensuite j'étais partie voir la famille de Nadia à Indianapolis.  
\- Et Jay t'y avait rejoint.  
\- Il m'y avait rejoint, affirmais-je.

Je pousse un léger soupir en repensant à la suite des évènements. Difficile de croire que les choses aient autant changé en seulement quelques petits jours.

\- Tu sais … J'avais essayé de parler à Justin juste après que …

« Que Nadia soit morte », pensais-je.

\- … Enfin après ta démission, finit-elle par aboutir. J'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre que tu avais besoin de recul, que ça ne t'aidait pas forcément qu'ils soient tous sur ton dos ….

Je ne peux m'empêcher de secouer mon visage affirmativement :

\- Pas du tout même, murmurais-je. C'était … vraiment compliqué.

Je me sens mal rien que d'en parler, parce que la cicatrice n'est toujours pas refermée et elle est loin de l'être.

\- Et ça l'est toujours je pense.

De nouveau, j'affirme de la tête. Parce qu'elle dit vrai, totalement vrai.

\- C'est pas facile. J'ai l'impression de …

Je pousse un soupir. De quoi exactement ?

\- … De mener une guerre perpétuelle contre tout le monde.  
\- Surtout contre Hank non ?

« Surtout contre lui », pensais-je amèrement. Dire que même Olive, une personne absente lors de tous ces évènements réussit quand même à se rendre compte de la tension entre Hank et moi…

\- Il a été très inquiet pour toi. Tout le monde l'a été d'ailleurs. Mais Hank …

Elle secoue son visage dans un soupir. Je fronce les sourcils sans la lâcher du regard.  
Elle n'était pas la première à me faire part de cette information, Jay me l'avait déjà sous-entendu à de nombreuses reprises, mais il n'était jamais rentré dans les détails.

\- Même Justin ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Qu'est ce qu'elle insinue ? Je m'apprête à lui poser la question lorsque la sonnerie de son portable nous interrompt :

\- Justin ? décroche-t-elle. Euh … oui, elle est toujours avec moi pourquoi ? …. Très bien, on arrive.

Elle raccroche, puis tourne son visage en ma direction :

\- Tu es attendue au bureau.

* * *

\- ERIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

J'ai a peine fini de monter les les escaliers en compagnie d'Olive, que je vois se diriger jusqu'à moi à toute allure, une Nina toute joyeuse et plus que radieuse.  
En la voyant courir en ma direction, je m'accroupis à sa hauteur. Elle me saute littéralement dans les bras. A son contact, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer et de retenir ma respiration. La douleur est tellement forte que je sens les larmes monter.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux innocents, l'air coupable. Alors, je force un sourire et secoue mon visage de gauche à droite.

\- Pas du tout, lui assurais-je.

Elle n'a pas l'air de me croire. Alors pour lui prouver que je dis vrai, je me remets debout tout en la gardant dans mes bras.  
Chose que je regrette aussitôt en sentant mes côtes embraser l'ensemble de mon corps.

\- Mon copain Byron voulait te …

Je tente d'écouter ce qu'elle dit mais plus elle parle, et plus elle gesticule de partout. Et plus elle bouge dans tous les sens, et plus les douleurs deviennent insupportables.

J'essaie pourtant de faire abstraction, de ne pas faire attention à mes côtes qui me font horriblement souffrir, mais ma tête commence aussitôt à tourner.  
Je ferme alors un court instant les yeux, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Au bout de quelques secondes, je les rouvre, espérant que mon vertige soit passé.  
Mais il n'en est rien. Bien au contraire, j'ai l'impression que mon état empire. Je n'entends presque plus rien, je vois simplement les lèvres de Nina remuer, et le regard de toutes les personnes présentes tourné vers nous.

\- T'es d'accord Erin ?

Je reprends difficilement mon souffle en essayant de deviner ce que venait de me demander Nina. Et sans que je ne sache comment, je réussis à esquisser un sourire tout en reprenant :

\- Bien sûr …  
\- Et si on allait prendre quelque chose à manger ? intervint alors Gabby.

Elle s'approche de nous puis tend ses bras en direction de Nina. Alors que la petite fille, toujours aussi enjouée, rejoint les bras de Gabby, cette dernière profite de son inattention pour me murmurer :

\- Ta blessure …

Je la regarde étrangement. Alors elle baisse son regard avant de me murmurer à nouveau:

\- Elle s'est rouverte. Tu saignes.

Je porte mes yeux sur l'endroit de mon corps qui me fait le plus souffrir, et je constate qu'elle dit vrai. Une tâche de sang a commencé à se former sur mon pull. Alors sans prêter attention aux vertiges qui reprennent de plus belle, je ferme ma veste.

\- Tiens, assieds-toi.

Je remercie Antonio qui vient de m'apporter une chaise. Mais je continue de rester debout. J'ai peur que si je m'asseye, ma blessure s'aggrave et me fasse surtout plus mal. Alors je reporte mon attention sur Hank qui se tient debout, à côté du tableau, son regard posé sur moi.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?  
\- Assieds-toi, me répète-t-il.

Il ne me répondra pas tant que je n'aurai pas exécuté son ordre. Le souci c'est que je ne peux pas bouger, ou du moins je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le faire, si c'est pour accentuer la douleur ou empirer la blessure.

\- Ca va Erin ? Tu es toute blanche ! me fait remarquer Nina en me détaillant du regard.

Et de nouveau, je feins un sourire alors que je sens tous les regards posés sur moi. La salle est toujours plongée dans le silence. Personne ne me dira rien tant que je ne me serais pas installée sur la chaise.

Est ce qu'ils me laissent vraiment le choix ? Visiblement non.  
Comme pour me conforter dans mes propos, Justin me rejoint et me tient par le bras, prêt à m'aider pour prendre place sur la chaise

\- J'peux pas m'asseoir, lui murmurais-je en le retenant.. C'est … Enfin je préfère éviter …  
\- Tu peux rester debout ?

Je hoche la tête avec une grimace, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas gagné.

\- Mais ça va, … ça va, tentais-je de lui assurer en remarquant son air soucieux. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, après je rentre directement à la maison… Juste en finir au plus vite …

Mais il n'est pas rassuré pour autant. Il pousse un soupir et tourne son visage en direction de Gabby. Elle non plus n'a pas l'air rassuré. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par reprendre d'une voix à peine audible afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre :

\- Byron est dans le bureau avec Elisha, il accepter de parler que si tu es là et …  
\- Gabby, l'interrompt alors Antonio d'un ton sec.

Certes, ils ne peuvent pas entendre ce qu'elle me dit mais ils savent très bien qu'elle m'informe de la situation.

\- Et …, continue-t-elle en ignorant son frère, elle est dans un état … C'est …  
\- Gabby, tu pourrais t'en aller ? répète Antonio dans un soupir.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Il la rejoint en quelques pas et la prend par le bras, voulant l'emmener à l'écart. Mais c'est mal connaître Gabby qui, malgré qu'elle tienne toujours Nina dans ses bras, tente de résister.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette scène. C'est vrai que je lui en ai voulu, c'est vrai que je me suis sentie trahie mais … Mais non, je ne peux pas rester en froid avec elle. Elle m'a toujours soutenue, même lorsque j'étais au plus bas, même quand tout le monde m'a lâché. Elle était là et elle l'est encore.

\- Je te rejoins en bas, l'informais-je.  
\- Et …  
\- Et rien du tout, l'interrompt son frère excédé. Elle t'a dit qu'elle te rejoignait, donc maintenant tu vas gentiment l'attendre en bas.

Elle lui adresse une grimace qui a pour effet de faire éclater de rire Nina, puis descend lentement les escaliers… De plus en plus lentement … Et encore …

\- Gabby, ne m'oblige pas à te foutre dehors, insiste Antonio.  
\- Ça va, ça va … marmonne-t-elle.

Je la regarde disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'elle descend les escaliers. Puis, une fois hors de vue, je me retourne vers Justin qui me tient toujours par le bras.  
Il m'interroge du regard, cherchant à s'assurer que je tienne toujours sur mes jambes. Je l'informe que c'est le cas d'un signe de tête avant de reporter mon attention sur Hank :

\- Byron veut te parler, m'informe-t-il. Mais il veut aussi parler à Elisha.

J'acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Pour éviter le moindre problème, quelqu'un va rester avec vous dans la pièce, m'informe-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je …  
\- C'est non négociable Erin.

Je pousse un soupir. Il a peur que je m'en prenne à Elisha, et je le comprends.  
Mais qu'il le croie ou non, pas mal de choses ont changé en une seule et courte nuit. Il en doute, je le sais mais il ne va pas tarder à s'apercevoir que je ne compte plus agir comme je l'ai fait ces derniers temps.

\- Ecoute, tu m'as appelée parce que Byron a demandé à me voir, et maintenant je suis là. Il veut parler à Elisha et à moi, alors on va l'écouter. Vous allez relever toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin, et après je vais retourner à la maison me reposer.

Il me fixe les sourcils froncés avant de reprendre :

\- Le souci Erin, c'est que j'ignore si on peut te faire confiance …

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Sa remarque me blesse, même plus que ça … Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir parce que j'ai trahi leur confiance. Et surtout la sienne.

\- Je sais. Mais soit je suis là et Byron accepte de vous livrer des informations, soit je quitte ce bureau et vous restez toujours dans une impasse.

Il reste silencieux et continue de me fixer. La tension est palpable. Alors je tente le tout pour tout.

\- Ecoute Hank … Je vais juste rentrer dans cette pièce, je vais écouter ce que Byron a à dire et je vais m'en aller. Je comprends que tu doutes, mais honnêtement qu'est ce que tu crois que je vais faire ?  
\- Tu as déjà essayé de fausser notre enquête, me fait-il remarquer.  
\- Et alors quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller retrouver Steven et son groupe pour leur dire ce que je sais ?

Je secoue mon visage :

\- Déjà pour ton information, je n'ai pas cherché à nuire à l'enquête. Je voulais y participer mais tu m'en as empêchée. Alors j'ai voulu régler l'affaire de mon côté. Certes, ce n'était pas très intelligent mais ce n'était pas contre vous.  
Ensuite, je sais des choses que tout le monde ignore. Donc si vraiment j'avais voulu vous nuire, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps. Et pour finir, tu crois que je vais faire quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter ton domicile, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de contact, et surtout j'ai ton fils sur mon dos à longueur de journée …

Je grimace en sentant Justin me serrer plus fortement le bras. Je tourne mon visage vers lui, le regard noir. II me répond par un sourire crispé, avant de se tourner vers son père :

\- Si jamais elle m'échappe une seule seconde, je lui brise le peu de côtes qui lui reste.

Il me lance alors ce sourire sarcastique, ce sourire qui a l'immense don de me mettre hors de moi en si peu de temps.  
Mais en cet instant, je sais pourquoi il utilise cette tactique. Pas dans le but de m'énerver, loin de là. Il veut juste essayer … d'apaiser les tensions et surtout faire comprendre à son père qu'il n'a aucune raison de se méfier de moi.

Alors je me tourne de nouveau vers Hank :

\- C'est toi qui vois. Soit tu refuses et je quitte le bureau. Soit tu acceptes et dans ce cas, tu dois te faire à l'idée que je vais rester seule dans une pièce avec Elisha, dans le but de faire parler un témoin qui vous est indispensable.

Il me détaille du regard pendant quelques secondes, visiblement perplexe face à mes propos :

\- Sans lever la main sur Elisha ?  
\- Dans l'état où je suis, j'aurais du mal …

Il semble réfléchir, puis jette un bref regard à Alvin qui lui fait comprendre par un signe de tête qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre.

\- Très bien, finit-il par conclure. Vas y, mais on entend tout et on voit tout. Donc au moindre problème…  
\- Je sais.

Justin m'aide donc à marcher jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Il m'ouvre ensuite la porte et se tourne vers moi :

\- T'as assuré, me dit-il à voix basse. C'est rare de voir Hank Voight resté sans voix … Et tu l'as …

Il continue de me parler mais je ne l'écoute plus. Plus depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur le visage d'Elisha.  
Un visage totalement méconnaissable, puisqu'un visage totalement défiguré couvert d'ecchymoses avec un énorme pansement recouvrant son oeil droit.

Stupéfaite, je me tourne vers Justin :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il suit mon regard et pousse un soupir :

\- Elle a été passée à tabac …  
\- Par Alicia ?  
\- Et d'autres filles de la boite avec lesquelles elle travaillait, me précise-t-il. Enfin c'est ce qu'on pense parce qu'elles ont été aperçues a proximité, mais aucune n'est passée aux aveux et Elisha n'a pas parlé.

Je continue de fixer Elisha au loin. Certes, on a eu des différends dans le passé, certes elle m'a joué plus qu'un sale tour et pas qu'à moi mais … Mais comment on peut s'acharner sur une personne à ce point ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien Justin. Je te jure que …  
\- Je sais Erin.

Il m'adresse un sourire rassurant et sincère avant de montrer d'un signe de tête la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient Elisha et Byron.

\- Plus vite t'y seras, plus vite t'en auras fini. Apres je te ramène à la maison. Ça va aller ?

Je le rassure que c'est le cas tout en le remerciant, avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière moi.


	30. Chapitre 29

Il a fallu attendre de longues minutes avant que Byron ne se décide à parler.  
Elisha et moi avons alors commencé à l'écouter attentivement sans l'interrompre.

Mais plus les minutes défilent, et moins je me sens bien.  
Mes craintes s'étaient bel et bien confirmées. En m'asseyant sur la chaise, j'avais aussitôt senti que ma blessure s'était encore plus ouverte, et j'avais surtout senti la douleur empirer.

En sentant du liquide s'écouler de mon ventre, je baisse discrètement mon regard. Mais pas assez discret. Puisqu'assise à mes côtés, je vois Elisha en faire de même et je la vois surtout écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle remarque le sang présent sur le sol.

\- Oh Mon Dieu, murmure-t-elle.

Je lui fais signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout va bien mais elle n'en croit pas un mot. Elle continue de fixer le sol, bouche bée et totalement horrifiée.

De mon côté, je tente de l'ignorer et continue d'écouter Byron parler. Mais celui-ci finit par se stopper et me fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air malade …  
\- Tu saignes Erin, me fait remarquer Elisha soucieuse. Et pas qu'un peu.  
\- C'est rien …

Je tente de la rassurer par un sourire mais elle n'est pas dupe. Elle continue de me fixer avec toujours le même air d'inquiétude se dessinant sur son visage :

\- Ca va Elisha, soufflais-je.

Puis je reporte mon attention sur Byron :

\- Vas y continue, on t'écoute …

Mais c'est faux, je ne l'écoute plus. Je tente - par tous les moyens - de calmer la douleur. Je suis presque pliée en deux, appuyant fortement sur ma blessure avec ma main espérant faire cesser le saignement. Mais très vite, je sens ma main s'humidifier.

\- … Et après je n'ai plus revu ma sœur …

Je relève mon visage, surprise par les derniers mots de Byron :

\- Ta sœur ?  
\- Papa n'était pas gentil avec elle …, murmure-t-il.

Il baisse son visage et commence à se triturer les mains. Il est de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Et comment elle s'appelle ? lui demande Elisha d'un ton calme.  
\- Victoria … Mais tout le monde l'appelle Vicky.

Il plonge alors une main dans sa poche puis en ressort une photo et nous la tend :

\- C'est elle.

Elisha se saisit de la photo tout en l'examinant attentivement. Elle finit par se tourner vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Et ma surprise est tout aussi grande que la sienne.

\- Je voulais parler juste à vous parce que je sais que vous l'avez déjà vue …

Et il dit vrai. Elisha et moi avions déjà croisé Victoria dans le passé, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je l'ai revue aussi dernièrement.

\- Papa était vraiment méchant avec elle …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de secouer mon visage. Victoria m'avait déjà fait part de ses relations avec son père. Pas explicitement certes, mais elle avait laissé sous – entendre que c'était compliqué.

\- Nina m'a dit que tu avais arrêté les gens qui avaient fait du mal à sa sœur. Tu peux aussi arrêter le monsieur qui fait du mal à ma sœur même si c'est mon papa ?  
\- La police fera …  
\- Non, je veux que ce soit toi, me coupe-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Vicky te fait confiance …

Je tente de le rassurer par un sourire mais les forces commencent réellement à me manquer. Alors je passe une main sur mon visage, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. En vain.

\- Ecoute bonhomme … Je … je vais juste faire un tour aux toilettes. Mais Elisha reste avec toi… Tu …. Tu … peux continuer à lui parler d'accord ?  
\- D'accord, affirme-t-il. Tu reviens juste après hein ?  
\- Je …

De nouveau, je passe une main sur mon visage tandis que l'autre est toujours posée sur mon ventre. L'air commence à me manquer, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu es malade.  
\- Je … Je crois que je … je vais sortir un peu …

Je tente de me lever, mais aussitôt je suis prise d'une violente douleur qui me paralyse l'ensemble du corps.

\- … Ou je crois que … je vais rester assise, soufflais-je dans un murmure.  
\- Ecoute Erin, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on appelle un médecin, reprend Elisha en se levant. Tu …  
\- Non non non non ! Pas de médecin, pas d'hôpital ! Je vais … je vais bien !

Hésitante, Elisha s'arrête de marcher et se tourne vers moi assez indécise. Je la supplie du regard :

\- Pas ça Elisha. S'il te plait …

Elle a l'air de comprendre le message que j'essaie de lui faire passer indirectement puisque je la vois de plus en plus hésitante.

Malheureusement pour moi, la porte s'ouvre au même instant et le visage de Voight apparaît :

\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Je continue de secouer négativement la tête. Il est tout simplement hors de question que j'y aille.

\- Maintenant Erin, insiste-t-il.

Je le vois alors qui entre dans la pièce et commence à s'approcher de moi. Ni une, ni deux, je me lève aussitôt de ma chaise la faisant tomber au passage.

Par reflexe, je mets une main devant moi espérant ainsi empêcher Hank de continuer son chemin :

\- Non non non, je n'irai pas à l'hôpital !  
\- Erin, ta blessure s'est rouverte. Tu saignes beaucoup, beaucoup trop alors je …

Mais il continue d'avancer, alors je continue de reculer. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'entends plus ce qu'il me dit. Je vois juste Alvin, Jay et Antonio entrer dans la pièce et en faire sortir Byron et Elisha.

\- Erin ? Erin, regarde moi !

Je secoue mon visage alors que je sens les larmes monter. Mais Hank continue toujours de venir jusqu'à moi.

Non, je ne dois pas aller à l'hôpital, je ne dois pas mettre un pied là bas sinon je suis foutue. Et pas que moi !

\- Je t'y emmène juste pour qu'on soigne ta blessure et après …

Et après ? Après rien du tout.

\- Non Hank, je t'en supplie, pas l'hôpital …

Je suis totalement paniquée. Il faut que je trouve une solution et vite.

\- JAY ! appelais-je en le voyant devant la porte. Appelle ton frère et il vient me soigner ici, je …  
\- Erin, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, m'interrompt Hank. Donc maintenant tu te calmes et tu viens avec moi.

Me calmer ? Impossible. Surtout lorsque je comprends que je suis coincée, qu'il ne me reste aucun échappatoire.

\- NON ! JE N'IRAI PAS DANS CE PUTAIN D'HOPITAL !

Je me pince les lèvres, essayant de me calmer mais surtout de ne pas éclater en larmes, puis je pose mon regard rempli de larmes sur Hank qui se tient à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Hank … je t'en supplie … Je ….

Il me dévisage les sourcils froncés, tentant visiblement de comprendre ma réaction. Je le vois qu'il a l'air perdu, mais je ne peux répondre aux questions qu'il se pose. Pourtant je le voudrais. Même terriblement. Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas sans conséquence.

Je suis donc obligée de rester dans ce silence qui me tue à petit feu.

* * *

 **Point de vue : Jay Halstead.**

Postés devant la vitre donnant sur la salle d'interrogatoire, on continue de suivre la confrontation entre Erin et Voight. Et même malgré son état, elle continue de s'opposer aux ordres de Voight.

\- Cette nuit, elle n'a pas voulu y aller, là elle ne veut pas non plus … Il y a un truc qui cloche, finit par lâcher Antonio en se tournant vers nous.  
\- Bunny la tient, soupire Alvin. Bunny, doublée de Charlie …

Perplexe, je tourne mon visage face à Alvin. Ruzzek et Antonio en font de même, tout aussi surpris que moi par ses propos.

\- Elle est dans une sale position.  
\- Pourquoi ? demande alors Ruzzek en secouant son visage. Pourquoi elle refuse de l'aide alors qu'on est là ?  
\- Parce que vous ne connaissez pas Bunny et Charlie, murmure Alvin. Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables.

Son regard toujours porté sur Erin et Voight, Il semble se perdre dans ses pensées. Puis il finit par reprendre :

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez les gars, je sais que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi Voight est aussi patient avec Erin …  
\- Surtout que ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'avoir autant de patience, fait remarquer Ruzzek. Mais on suppose qu'il sait des choses qu'on ignore tous ? Enfin … Excepté toi.  
\- Il sait des choses que tout le monde ignore … y compris moi, l'informe-t-il.

Tandis qu'il continue de nous parler, je ne lâche pas du regard Erin au bord des larmes, qui essaie toujours de s'opposer à Voight.

Je secoue mon visage, désemparé.  
Pourquoi résiste-t-elle autant alors qu'elle perd énormément de sang et que son état empire ? Pourquoi Voight ne la prend pas par le bras et la force à quitter cette pièce ? C'est simple pourtant non ? Surtout venant de lui, il …

\- ERIN ! s'exclame alors Voight.

Je me précipite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, là où Erin venait de sortir en courant essayant de prendre la fuite, après avoir frappé Voight.

Je l'attrape par le bras le plus doucement possible afin d'éviter de lui faire encore plus mal. Mais malgré sa blessure importante, elle tente de se débattre. Alors je n'ai pas le choix, et je la serre plus fort.

\- Erin, on va t'emmnener …  
\- Non Jay, s'il te plait ! Je … Je vais bien ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
\- Non tu ne vas pas bien. Tu saignes, tu …  
\- Jay, je t'en supplie !

J'ai du mal à avaler ma saliver lorsque son regard croise le mien. C'était ce même regard que j'avais croisé cette nuit lorsque je lui avais posé l'ultimatum : Suivre Charlie, ou s'en aller. Ce regard à la fois hautain, défiant mais tellement rempli de crainte et de panique.

\- On veut juste te soigner Erin, on …  
\- Mais ton frère peut me soigner ici ! tente-t-elle de me convaincre.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais. Il n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire pour pouvoir te soigner correctement. Il a dit que ce n'était pas …

Je continue de lui parler mais je m'aperçois vite qu'elle ne suit plus un mot de ce que je lui dis. Elle ne tente même plus de se débattre. Elle cligne simplement des yeux de nombreuses fois tournant son visage de tous les côtés comme si elle essayait de …

\- ERIN ! ERIN !

J'ai tout juste le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer alors que son sang commence à couler sur moi.

\- Erin, tu m'entends ?!

Elle ne répond pas. Je veux prendre son pouls mais je suis paralysé. Totalement paralysé. Je n'arrive plus à bouger.

Puis je vois Voight s'accroupir en face de moi, et le vérifier par lui meme. Il lève ensuite son visage vers moi :

\- On l'emmène a l'hôpital.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'Erin, ou plutôt de son corps. Elle, dans mes bras, son corps inerte et ensanglanté, mes mains remplies de son sang. Je …

\- JAY ! On y va ! insiste Voight.

Je ne réagis toujours pas. J'entends des personnes parler, je vois Voight s'adresser au reste de l'équipe. Puis Alvin finit par me prendre Erin des bras et quitte la pièce en courant. Moi, je reste là, accroupi et recouvert du sang d'Erin.

\- Jay, m'appelle alors Voight d'un ton ferme

Il se met face à moi et tente de capter mon regard :

\- Tu vas aller te donner un coup et …  
\- Je ne veux pas la perdre, murmurais-je. Je …  
\- Tu vas aller te donner un coup, tu vas aller te changer et ensuite tu interroges Elisha et Byron avec Antonio.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Je veux rester avec Erin, je …  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore moi le chef. Donc tu restes ici, tu mènes ton interrogatoire et dernière chose …

Je fronce les sourcils en apercevant son visage se fermer :

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'approcher Erin.


	31. Chapitre 30

_Chicago Med ,_  
 _14h 50._

Se tenant debout au côté du lit d'Erin, Will finit de donner les dernières instructions aux trois infirmières qui l'entourent.

\- Sa plaie au niveau du bas ventre a été totalement désinfectée et recousue. Elle doit éviter tout geste brusque. Un seul faux mouvement et sa blessure pourrait se rouvrir. Avec ce qu'on lui a donné, elle va dormir encore pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi. Je veux quand même qu'elle soit surveillée toutes les 30 – 45 minutes, s'assurer que tout va bien.  
\- Et ce qui est de ses examens ?

Will pousse un léger soupir tandis que son regard se porte sur Erin qui est profondément endormie :

\- On va laisser passer la journée, le temps qu'elle récupère.  
\- Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait …  
\- Je sais ce qu'elle a dit Kathleen, l'interrompt Will sur un ton plus dur qu'il n'aurait voulu.

La jeune blonde se contente d'effectuer un léger signe de tête sans rien répondre.

\- Mais lorsqu'elle l'a dit, elle venait tout juste de sortir d'opération, poursuit-il sur un ton plus calme. Elle était sous le coup de la fatigue, du stress, et elle était surtout sous l'effet des antalgiques qu'on lui a administrés pour la calmer … Donc on verra la suite des choses lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Sans plus attendre, il quitte la chambre toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Certes, Erin avait dit beaucoup de choses sous l'effet des médicaments … Mais il devait tout de même en prendre compte et surtout en informer les personnes concernées.

Il retrouve ainsi Voight dans la salle d'attente. Il est accompagné d'Alvin et de Teddy.

\- Alors ?  
\- L'opération s'est bien passée, et elle est partie pour dormir une bonne partie de la journée …

Voight fronce les sourcils :

\- … Mais ?  
\- A la fin de son opération, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Il se peut qu'elle ait dit ça sous l'effet des médicaments, il se peut qu'elle ait déliré … Mais vu ce qu'elle vient de traverser, il se peut aussi qu'elle veuille s'isoler et surtout se couper du monde extérieur. Elle suit toujours quelqu'un ?  
\- Plus depuis quelques semaines.  
\- Si elle le souhaite, on a un psychologue au sein de l'hôpital. Peut-être que ça pourrait lui être utile.  
\- Elle refusera, l'informe Voight dans un léger soupir.  
\- Je lui en parlerai lorsqu'elle sera réveillée.

Voight secoue son visage affirmativement détaillant Will du regard:

\- Autre chose ?  
\- A vrai dire oui. La jeune fille que vous avez emmenée ce matin …  
\- Elisha ? lui demande Voight les sourcils froncés.  
\- J'aimerais lui parler.

Surpris par sa demande, Voight continue de le fixer. Il veut savoir pourquoi, il veut comprendre les raisons de cette demande. Des raisons que Will ne peut lui fournir.

\- Le plus vite possible, rajoute-t-il simplement avant de s'en aller.

Il traverse le couloir sous le regard toujours aussi nerveux et perdu de Voight. Puis il rejoint de nouveau la chambre où Erin dormait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux :

\- Eh … Comment tu te sens ?

Erin lève difficilement les yeux jusqu'à Will, avant d'affirmer faiblement d'un signe de tête :

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle ne répond rien. Au lieu de ça, elle tourne son visage de l'autre côté, du côté de la fenêtre.

\- Ecoute Erin …  
\- Je peux sortir quand de l'hôpital ? le coupe-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il pousse un soupir. Il s'était douté de sa réponse :

\- Pas pour le moment, se contente-t-il de lui répondre. On doit te faire passer des examens et …

Elle tourne son visage, l'air affolé :

\- Non non non … Aucun examen. Je veux juste sortir d'ici.  
\- Je suis désolé Lindsay mais c'est impossible et …

Il continue de lui parler mais elle ne l'écoute plus. Elle pince ses lèvres puis tourne de nouveau son visage du côté de la fenêtre.

\- … Et tu pourras sortir, finit-il par conclure.

Il relève son visage de la feuille sur laquelle il venait de prendre des notes, puis il fronce les sourcils en ne la voyant pas réagir :

\- Lindsay ?

Toujours le visage tourné, il la voit affirmer légèrement de la tête. Il ne peut pas voir son visage mais il remarque très bien que son corps se met à trembler.

Inquiet, il croit tout d'abord qu'elle fait une autre crise, mais en la voyant passer une main sur ses yeux, il comprend que ses tremblements sont causés par ses pleurs qu'elle tente de cacher :

\- Lindsay … Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que …  
\- Je vais bien, l'interrompt-elle la voix tremblante.  
\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Écoute, il y a un psychologue au sein de la clinique. Le docteur Charles, Voight a …

Elle tourne son visage vers lui, un visage rougi par les larmes et surtout un visage exprimant une expression totalement apeurée.

\- Voight ? Voight est là ?  
\- Il est là et il a demandé à voir le docteur Charles …

Ses larmes se remettent à couler. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne tente pas de se cacher, elle pose juste son visage en arrière sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux et poussant un long soupir.  
Ne sachant quoi faire, Will prend place au pied de son lit et tente de trouver les mots justes :

\- Lindsay …  
\- Je veux que tu le fasses partir Will.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je veux que tu fasses partir Hank de l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici.

Will reste stupéfait par cette demande. Il dévisage Erin les sourcils froncés, mais celle-ci continue de garder les yeux fermés. Au bout d'innombrables secondes, elle finit par se tourner totalement de l'autre côté, tournant ainsi le dos à Will.

\- … Je suis assez fatiguée, finit-elle par murmurer.

Comprenant qu'elle souhaite rester seule, Will reprend :

\- Très bien, je vais te laisser te reposer. Ton frère est là et …  
\- Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux voir personne.

Ses craintes se confirment donc. Elle se renferme sur elle même. Et pire encore, elle semble se murer dans un silence qui la détruit à petit feu.

Il finit donc par s'en aller de la chambre. Il n'y avait pas plusieurs solutions pour régler la situation au plus vite. Il devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Elisha.

Il retourne donc dans la salle d'attente, et par chance Elisha vient d'arriver accompagnée de Jay et d'Antonio. Il sert la main de son frère, celle d'Antonio avant de se tourner face à Elisha:

-Tu pourrais m'attendre dans la salle d'examens ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, assez étonnée mais aussi surtout perplexe par sa demande :

\- Salle d'examens ?  
\- J'aimerais discuter avec toi.  
\- Il me semble qu'on a déjà discuté ce matin …  
\- Et il me semble surtout que tu as oublié de nous dire des choses.

Elle semble prise de court par sa remarque. Mais très vite, elle retrouve une certaine assurance et défie Will du regard :

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.  
\- T'en es vraiment sûre ? Parce qu'il se trouve que les mêmes blessures qu'on a trouvées sur toi, on pense les avoir trouvées sur Lindsay. Le souci, c'est que Lindsay refuse qu'on l'examine de manière plus approfondie. Etant majeure, on ne peut pas la forcer, mais toi tu es mineure.  
\- Et mes parents ont déjà refusé de ….  
\- Tes parents ? C'est bizarre parce qu'aucun médecin ne les a vus, on a juste reçu un formulaire provenant soi-disant de tes parents nous interdisant d'effectuer des examens complémentaires sur toi.  
\- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué ce matin, mes parents …  
\- Tu n'as pas de parents Elisha, l'interrompt alors Voight. Ou du moins, tu n'as plus de contacts avec eux depuis un certain nombre d'années puisque t'es dans un foyer.

Elle devient aussitôt mal à l'aise. En apercevant le regard insistant de Voight sur elle, ainsi que tous les autres yeux posés sur elle, elle tourne son visage.

\- Ecoute, finit par reprendre Will commençant à perdre patience, Lindsay est, psychologiquement, dans un sale état. Elle ne veut parler à personne, et plus inquiétant encore, elle ne veut plus voir personne. On sait qu'il se passe quelque chose, le souci c'est que Lindsay refuse de dire quoi que ce soit donc tu es notre seule échappatoire.

Il garde ses yeux posés sur Elisha, comme tous d'ailleurs. Mais celle-ci continue de garder le silence. Alvin pousse un soupir avant de reprendre :

\- Elisha …

Mais sans attendre la fin de la phrase d'Alvin, Voight se place soudainement face à Elisha. Le visage fermé, les mâchoires serrées et surtout le regard perçant, seuls quelques petits centimètres les séparent, quelques centimètres qui ont pour effet de faire perdre toute assurance à Elisha.

\- Ecoute moi bien, s'adresse-t-il à elle d'un ton dur. Soit tu nous dis ce qui se passe, soit c'est moi qui vais t'obliger à parler, et …  
\- Hank …

C'est finalement Antonio qui le saisit par le bras et qui le force à s'éloigner d'Elisha. Mais sa colère ne semble pas diminuer. Loin de là. Il se retient, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il bouillonne.

Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui va suivre. D'un air hésitant, Will se tourne vers Voight qui se tient toujours aux côtés d'Antonio et qui tente de retrouver son calme.

\- Elle a demandé à ce que vous quittiez l'hôpital, l'informe-t-il.

Et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il tourne son visage en direction de Will, les sourcils froncés :

\- Pardon ?  
\- Lindsay a demandé à ce que vous quittiez l'hôpital.  
\- Je ne quitterai pas cet hôpital tant que je ne l'aurai pas vue!

Will jette un regard incertain à Jay, Antonio et Alvin.  
Vu le ton que Voight vient d'employer, la situation risque fortement de dégénérer. Et tous en ont bien conscience. C'est pour cette raison que personne n'ose prendre la parole. Personne, excepté Alvin qui décide de se lancer :

\- On devrait aller faire un tour Hank, finit-il par reprendre.

Il tente de le raisonner, mais il sait mieux que quiconque que c'est impossible étant donné ce qui se passe.  
Et il a visé juste puisque Voight se tourne face à Elisha, le regard menaçant. Il pointe son doigt en sa direction et commence à se diriger vers elle :

\- Toi … J'ai été patient avec toi, même plus que patient alors …

Antonio qui l'avait suivi tente de s'interposer entre eux, faisant face à Hank :

\- Hank, tu devrais …  
\- Pousse toi de là Antonio, le coupe-t-il sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il n'a plus l'air de se contrôler, il se retient d'exploser. Pas des plus rassurés, Antonio jette un regard à Alvin qui comprend que ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes. Alors il se dirige jusqu'à eux et saisit le bras de son ami :

\- Hank, on va aller faire un tour …. HANK ! répète-t-il plus fortement.

Mais il ne bouge pas. Il fait toujours face à Elisha, continuant de la fixer intensément et surtout de manière menaçante. Les traits de son visage sont de plus en plus tendus. Tout laisse à présager qu'il ne va pas tarder à perdre son calme, et pourtant, c'est d'une voix calme qu'il reprend:

\- Il lui arrive un seul truc Elisha … La moindre chose … Et si j'apprends que tu étais au courant de quelque chose, je te promets que tu vas le regretter. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Elisha paraît trop effrayée pour pouvoir lui répondre. Mais malgré la peur, malgré l'angoisse qu'il lit sur son visage et dans son regard, Hank continue :

\- Est-ce-que tu m'as bien compris ?! répète-t-il plus distinctement.

Elle affirme de la tête toujours aussi craintive. Hank souffle alors un bon coup et se tourne vers Will :

\- Maintenant, je veux voir Erin.

A lui non plus, il ne lui laisse pas le choix. La suite s'annonce vraiment … vraiment compliquée.  
Will tente de trouver les mots. Chose qu'il ne parvient pas à faire alors il secoue simplement son visage de gauche à droite, affichant une expression désolée :

\- Je suis désolé ...  
\- Tu m'interdis de voir ... MA FILLE ?

Et de nouveau, il commence à s'approcher dangereusement de Will. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'est ni Antonio ni Alvin qui réagissent, c'est Jay qui s'interpose :

\- Waw waw waw doucement.  
\- Toi, tu dis à ton frère qu'il me laisse voir Erin et …  
\- Ce n'est pas lui qui en a décidé ainsi Voight, c'est Erin en personne, l'interrompt Jay en le défiant du regard. Alors maintenant, vous feriez mieux de reculer.

La tension est de plus en plus palpable. Voight fronce les sourcils, tout en continuant de fixer son agent :

\- Pardon ?  
\- Je ne me pousserai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas reculé, et mieux encore, je ne bougerai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas quitté cet hôpital. Erin ne veut pas vous voir, donc …  
\- Je n'ai de leçon à recevoir de personne. Surtout pas de toi Jay.

Contre toute attente, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Jay. Puis d'un air sarcastique, il reprend :

\- Et vous pensez que j'ai des leçons à recevoir de vous Voight ?  
\- Je t'ai interdit de l'approcher, je …  
\- Et vous êtes qui pour me l'interdire ? s'exclame-t-il. Mon supérieur ? Soi disant vous ne voulez aucune relation au sein de votre unité ? Vous avez accepté celle de Burgess et Ruzzek ! Alors peut-être que vous avez parlé en tant que père d'Erin ? Mais là non plus ça n'a aucun sens! Parce que vous étiez où quand elle avait besoin de vous ? le coupe-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. C'est vous qui l'avez réconfortée tous les jours parce que celui qui lui avait promis de toujours être là pour elle l'a lâchement abandonnée ?

Les mots ont été lancés, même plus que lancés. Ils ont été dits à voix haute, criés et surtout ils ont été balancés au visage du principal concerné : Hank.

Un lourd silence s'installe. Jay et Voight continuent de s'affronter du regard.  
Puis, contre toute attente, Voight fait demi-tour et commence à prendre le chemin de la sortie. Tous le regardent traverser le long couloir menant à la porte de la sortie.

En le voyant s'en aller, Jay pousse un long soupir. Certes, il s'en veut d'avoir réagi ainsi, mais ça a été plus fort que lui. Depuis un moment il trouvait que le comportement de Voight à l'égard d'Erin n'était pas des plus corrects. Il ne s'en était pas mêlé par respect pour Erin, mais là Voight venait de dépasser les limites.

Il passe une main sur son visage et percoit le regard d'Alvin sur lui :

\- Ecoute, j'suis désolé, je …  
\- Tu as bien fait Jay, se contente-t-il d'affirmer.

« Bien fait ? » Comment ça ?

Surpris par sa remarque, Jay fronce les sourcils. Mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles qu'un vacarme assourdissant se fait entendre au fond de l'hôpital, plus précisément vers la sortie.

Tous portent leur attention en direction de cet endroit. Et c'est sans grande surprise qu'ils découvrent l'origine de ce brouhaha : Voight venait de briser une vitre et de casser, par la même occasion, la porte de sortie.

Alvin secoue son visage dans un soupir. Il savait pertinemment que Hank allait finir par exploser. Ce qui l'étonnait c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas fait contre Jay. Hank s'était retenu, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes, et il faut dire qu'Alvin en était plus que surpris.

Mais ce qu'il savait aussi et surtout, c'est que lorsque Hank est dans cet état, il ne se contrôle plus et peut commettre des actes dangereux et surtout … irréparables.

Il s'adresse alors à ses deux collègues :

\- Je reviens. Restez ici et ne lâchez pas Elisha.

Puis il se tourne en direction de la concernée :

\- Tant que tu ne nous auras rien dit, tu resteras ici et on ne te lâchera pas.


	32. Chapitre 31

**Mercredi 18 juin,**  
 _Chicago Med,  
23h 15,_ _  
_

\- Will ?

Marchant le long du couloir, son visage plongé dans de nombreux papiers, le jeune médecin relève son visage et lance un léger sourire à l'attention de Teddy qui vient de faire son entrée dans l'hôpital. Un sourire à la fois poli, mais surtout mal à l'aise :

\- Teddy … Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas te donner plus de …  
\- S'il te plait Wil, le coupe-t-il le regard suppliant. Elle est ma sœur. Je veux juste savoir comment elle va.

Will pousse un long soupir en passant une main sur son front.  
Erin lui avait demandé de n'avoir de contact avec personne et surtout de ne donner aucune information à quiconque.

\- Juste savoir comment elle va, répète-t-il sur un ton presque implorant.

Will dévisage Teddy durant quelques secondes. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas le premier à lui poser cette question, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas le premier à essayer d'avoir des nouvelles d'Erin mais il était sa famille la plus proche, ou du moins biologiquement parlant.

\- On a du la mettre sous perfusion, finit-il par lui révéler. Comme elle refuse de s'alimenter, on n'a pas eu le choix.  
\- Donc son état a empiré ?

Will hausse les épaules dans un léger soupir:

\- Physiquement parlant, elle commence à se remettre de ses blessures donc de ce côté là, ça va.

Il marque une courte pause avant de continuer :

\- Mais psychologiquement … ça commence à devenir inquiétant. Vraiment très inquiétant.

Teddy se pince les lèvres, soucieux par le constat que venait de lui faire Will.  
Il savait que sa sœur n'allait pas bien, il savait que ça allait être dur de remonter la pente. Mais est-ce que déjà, elle en était capable ?

\- Et qu'est ce qui va se passer ?  
\- Si son état perdure, on n'aura pas le choix Teddy …

Will lui jette un regard désolé. Teddy comprend que si l'état d'Erin ne change pas, elle va être envoyé dans un établissement plus … spécialisé, un établissement adepte de ces cas, c'est à dire prenant en charge toute personne présentant des troubles du comportement.

\- D'ici combien de temps ?  
\- D'ici la fin de la semaine …. Grand maximum.

Donc il ne reste qu'une marge de quelques jours, trois maximum.

\- Et du côté d'Elisha ? Elle ne vous a toujours rien dit ? l'interroge Will.

Teddy secoue négativement la tête, l'air abattu :

\- Pourtant Voight et l'équipe ne l'ont pas lâchée, soupire-t-il. Et ils continuent de le faire, mais elle non plus ne dit rien.

D'un air compatissant, Will pose une main sur l'épaule de Teddy :

\- Va te reposer. Si jamais il y a du changement, je te préviendrais.

Teddy le remercie d'un faible sourire avant de quitter l'hopital. Will le regarde s'en aller, puis une fois hors de vue, il reprend son chemin en direction de la chambre d'Erin.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, celle-ci ferme les yeux. Elle ne veut voir personne, alors elle fait semblant de dormir, comme à chaque fois que médecins et infirmiers viennent la voir pour vérifier si tout va bien.

\- Vous m'avez appelée docteur? demande alors une infirmière, en entrant à son tour dans la chambre.

Will se retourne vers elle et affirme de la tête :

\- Vous étiez avec Kathleen lors du dernier bilan de Lindsay ?  
\- Oui et toujours aucun changement. Sa tension reste basse et elle continue de refuser à manger.  
\- Des douleurs ?  
\- Elle nous a dit qu'elle n'en avait plus aucune. On a vérifié sa blessure au niveau du bas ventre, elle a très bien cicatrisé. Et celle de sa cuisse gauche est sur la bonne voie aussi.

Plutôt satisfait de cette information, Will lui adresse un léger sourire :

\- Très bien merci.

Elle lui répond par un signe de tête, puis Will se retourne de nouveau vers Lindsay et sort le brassard lui permettant de prendre la tension. Il s'installe au bord du lit et l'enroule autour du bras de Lindsay :

\- Au fait docteur … Votre frère va mieux ?

Sans lâcher du regard le moniteur qui trace la tension de Lindsay, Will répond :

\- Encore quelques égratignures, mais il va mieux. Merci Ashley, finit-il en lui adressant un bref sourire.

Sourire qu'elle lui rend avant de quitter la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Will continue de prendre la tension d'Erin, et c'est de plus en plus inquiet qu'il se rend compte que la tension d'Erin est vraiment … vraiment basse. De plus en plus chaque jour.

Il pousse un soupir, puis se lève du lit en rangeant son matériel. C'est à ce moment qu'Erin décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait tout entendu de la conversation entre Will et l'infirmière.

\- Will ? appelle-t-elle alors d'une voix faible.

Surpris, celui-ci se retourne et fronce les sourcils en découvrant Erin les yeux ouverts :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Jay ?  
\- Tu devrais te reposer …  
\- S'il te plait, dis moi ce qui se passe, le supplie-t-elle du regard.  
\- Désolé Erin …

Il lui lance un sourire d'excuse avant de quitter la chambre. Erin le regarde partir en poussant un long soupir. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment, et surtout, elle craint pour Jay. Mais pas seulement pour lui, elle craint aussi pour Voight et Teddy.  
Charlie et Bunny avaient été clairs et nets avec elle. Si jamais elle ne suivait leurs ordres à la lettre, ils n'hésiteraient pas à employer les grands moyens. Elle ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Du moins, elle ne peut plus. Il pourrait y avoir trop de dégâts … En espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà fait.

Il est plus de 1 heure du matin lorsque Will sort de sa salle de pause. Il avait bien essayé de dormir durant ces deux petites heures de répit, mais sans succès.

\- Ah… Docteur Halstead, vous êtes là, je vous cherchais.

Il se retourne et son visage se ferme aussitôt lorsqu'il découvre Kathleen.

\- Tu veux quoi ? lui demande-t-il sèchement.

Mal à l'aise, la jolie blonde tente de ne pas prêter attention au ton sur lequel il lui parle :

\- Lindsay … Euh … Elle a demandé à voir quelqu'un, l'informe-t-elle.

Plus que surpris par cette annonce, il fronce les sourcils et met un certain temps à reprendre la parole :

\- Et qui est-ce qu'elle a demandé à voir ? 

* * *

**Point de vue : Jay Halstead**

Il était exactement 1 heure et 35 minutes lorsque Will m'a contacté pour me prévenir qu'Erin voulait me voir.  
Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour arriver à l'hôpital. Le temps de me changer, de sauter dans ma voiture et de rouler aussi vite que j'ai pu.

En entrant à l'hôpital, j'aperçois Will à l'accueil et en grande conversation avec l'une des secrétaires. Lorsqu'il me voit, il semble soulagé puis il vient à ma rencontre :

\- Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite frérot …  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il pousse un soupir, une expression défaitiste sur son visage :

\- C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre Jay. Depuis qu'elle est ici, elle refuse de manger, de s'alimenter, de voir qui que ce soit. Pour te dire, je n'ai entendu le son de sa voix qu'il y a quelques heures lorsqu'elle m'a demandé ce qui t'était arrivé.

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?  
\- On était dans la chambre de Lindsay, une infirmière m'a demandé si tu allais mieux , commence-t-il à m'expliquer. Et du coup, Lindsay a essayé d'en savoir plus …  
\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? le coupais-je assez soucieux.  
\- Rien de rien, m'assure-t-il.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, elle a assez de soucis comme ça.

\- Je vais aller la voir. Merci encore Will.

Mon frère me fait un signe de tête avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner à l'accueil. De mon côté, je prends la direction de la chambre numéro 92, la chambre d'Erin.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je frappe quelques coups discrets mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je toque donc de nouveau mais toujours rien. Je pose alors ma main sur la poignée et finis par ouvrir doucement la porte. Je reste surpris en découvrant Erin reliée à des perfusions. Comme elle a le visage tourné du côté de la fenêtre, j'ignore si elle est endormie.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Elle ne l'est pas puisqu'elle tourne aussitôt sa tête en ma direction. Même si je ne peux pas apercevoir son corps caché sous les couvertures, je remarque qu'elle a perdu du poids rien qu'en apercevant son visage.

Elle affirme d'un léger signe de tête avant de reprendre :

\- Tu peux fermer la porte derrière toi ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix faible.

C'est ce que je fais après avoir passé le seuil de la porte. Puis je traverse la chambre, et m'assois sur le rebord du lit d'Erin.  
J'attends quelques secondes qu'elle prenne la parole, mais elle n'en fait rien. Au lieu de ça, elle me dévisage de manière … étrange, comme si elle suspectait quelque chose.

Est-ce qu'il se peut qu'elle soit au courant ? Non … C'est impossible.  
Premièrement, Will m'a assuré ne rien lui avoir dit, et surtout elle a refusé de voir quiconque depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Donc impossible qu'elle ait entendu certains échos sur le pourquoi de mon état.

\- Will m'a dit que tu voulais me voir …  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? me coupe-t-elle en montrant mon visage.

C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé. Elle ignore pourquoi je suis blessé, et elle doit surtout continuer à l'ignorer.

\- Rien de bien grave. Juste un petit accident et …  
\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, m'interrompt-elle dans un murmure.

Je tente de la rassurer par un sourire, mais elle ne s'y fie pas. Au lieu de ça, j'aperçois ses yeux devenir de plus en plus brillants.

\- C'est Charlie qui t'a fait ça … ?

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris mais aussi intrigué par l'accusation qu'elle porte, et surtout et par la personne qu'elle soupçonne être à l'origine de mon état.

\- Charlie ?  
\- C'est lui qui t'a frappé, hein ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Non, c'est juste un accident Erin, tentais-je de la convaincre.

Mais elle ne me croit toujours pas, et tel que je la connais, elle ne me croira que lorsque je lui aurai dit la vérité. 

* * *

**Point de vue : Erin Lindsay**

Il me ment. Ce n'est pas un accident, comme il essaie de me le faire croire. Quelqu'un l'a frappé et je mets ma main à couper qu'il s'agit de Charlie.

Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de solutions maintenant. Le danger est trop grand et mon silence ne fait qu'accentuer ce danger.

\- Tu peux m'emmener chez Hank ?  
\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?! me demande-t-il surpris.

J'affirme de la tête, commençant à retirer ma couverture :

\- Maintenant.  
\- Désolé Lindsay, mais tu ne vas nulle part, me fait remarquer Will en entrant dans la chambre. Tu as interdiction de sortie jusqu'à …  
\- S'il te plait Will. Je n'en ai même pas pour une heure !

Je le supplie du regard. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, mais je dois le faire à tout prix.

Will pousse un long soupir tout en jetant un regard à son frère :

\- Pas plus d'une heure ?  
\- Je te le promets, lui assure ce dernier.  
\- Vous savez que ma place est en jeu ? Je ne vais prévenir aucun autre médecin parce qu'ils seraient contre cette décision …

Puis il se tourne de nouveau vers moi :

\- Mais je sais que tu as refusé toutes les visites des personnes qui sont venues te voir depuis que tu es là, et je sais surtout que tu es un élément essentiel sur une enquête. Donc je prends le risque de te laisser sortir, mais si …  
\- Je te promets que je reviens dans moins d'une heure.

Le geste me touche. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas été des plus sympathiques ces derniers jours, que ce soit avec médecins, infirmiers et thérapeutes.

\- Alors faîtes vite.

Il m'a retiré mes perfusions puis sans plus attendre, j'ai quitté l'hôpital accompagnée de Jay et m'assurant que personne ne me voie.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Jay se gare devant la maison de Hank. Une fois le moteur éteint, je détache donc ma ceinture puis fronce les sourcils en ne le voyant pas bouger :

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?  
\- Je t'attends ici, me répond-il simplement.

Il m'adresse un sourire aimable. Aimable, mais surtout faux puisque je sens aussitôt comme un malaise.

\- Un souci ?  
\- Aucun, m'assure-t-il.

Je voudrais en savoir plus, mais malheureusement le temps m'est compté. C'est donc l'esprit totalement embrouillé que je descends de la voiture et que je pars toquer à la porte de Hank.

Plus d'une minute s'est écoulée et toujours aucune réponse. « S'il te plait Hank », pensais-je. Alors je me mets à toquer plus fortement…

\- Hank, c'est Erin ! finissais-je par appeler.

Et j'ai eu raison de le faire puisqu'aussitôt, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la maison et quelques secondes après, il m'ouvrait la porte.

\- Erin ?  
\- Désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci, mais je dois vraiment te parler et je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Si je ne suis pas retournée à l'hopital d'ici 50 minutes …

Sans un mot, il se décale et me laisse entrer dans la maison. Sans plus attendre, je pars m'asseoir autour de la table, il me rejoint aussitôt.

Il me dévisage l'air interrogateur attendant que je commence, donc je me lance :

\- Voilà … Charlie et Bunny m'ont fait du chantage. Ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à vous si …  
\- Nous ? me coupe-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Sentant les larmes monter, je pousse un long souffle tentant de me maitriser :

\- A Teddy, Jay, et toi, précisais-je. Et vu ce que Charlie a fait à Jay …

Il secoue son visage, l'air perdu :

\- Attends Erin, de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Ce que Charlie a fait à Jay, murmurais-je. Je … Enfin Jay a essayé de nier, mais … Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit alors …  
\- Erin …, tente-t-il de 'interrompre.  
\- Non Hank. Je ne voulais voir personne parce que j'avais peur de ce que Charlie et Bunny pouvaient vous faire mais …  
\- Erin ! finit-il par s'exclamer.

Je m'arrête de parler et pose mes yeux de plus en en plus piquants sur lui. Il me fixe d'un air presque … mal à l'aise et craintif ? Comme s'il appréhendait la suite de cette conversation.

\- Charlie n'a rien fait à Jay, m'informe-t-il.

Je secoue mon visage, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'il me dit. Lui aussi veut me mentir ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ? Non Hank, j'ai vu son visage et …  
\- C'est moi qui ai frappé Jay.


	33. Chapitre 32

**Point de vue : Jay Halstead**

Je sursaute en entendant la porte de la voiture s'ouvrir, et surtout en l'entendant claquer de manière assez forte.

Je relève mon visage et fronce les sourcils en découvrant Erin assise côté passager. Puis je jette un regard à l'heure affichée sur le cadran de la voiture : Tout juste 2 heures du matin. Autrement dit, Erin a passé moins de 5 minutes chez Voight ?

\- Déjà ?

Comme simple réponse, elle pose son visage sur la vitre et regarde à l'extérieur. Je la vois passer une main sur son visage, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par murmurer :

\- Ramène moi s'il te plait.

Elle a tenté de parler calmement, mais j'ai remarqué le tremblement de sa voix. Là, c'est sûr, quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Rien. Je veux juste que tu me ramènes.

Si elle croit qu'elle va s'en tirer aussi facilement, alors elle croit vraiment mal.

\- Erin …  
\- Je veux juste rentrer Jay, m'interrompt-elle en reniflant. Alors démarre cette voiture et on y va.  
\- Mon frère t'a laissée partir de l'hôpital parce que tu as absolument tenu à parler à Voight. Il risque sa carrière pour t'avoir fait sortir de l'hôpital sans prévenir personne.  
\- Et je l'en remercie vraiment. J'ai parlé à Hank, maintenant on peut y aller.

Je pousse un soupir, puis passe une main sur mon front. C'est clair que pendant ces nombreux jours, elle m'a manqué, même plus que manqué. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'une chose ne m'a pas manqué : Son caractère borné, têtu.

\- C'est bizarre, mais je n'arrive pas à te croire.  
\- Tant pis pour toi alors. Tu vas devoir faire avec mon mensonge, tout comme j'ai dû faire avec le tien.

Voilà donc le problème: Elle est visiblement au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre Voight et moi.

\- Erin ...

Son visage toujours tourné et posé contre la vitre, elle le secoue de gauche à droite

\- Ramène moi s'il te plait.  
\- Pas avant qu'on ait parlé.

Alors que je lève mon visage en direction de la maison de Hank - maison encore allumée- je remarque la présence de deux personnes derrière la fenêtre : Celle de Voight et de Justin. Rien qu'en apercevant leur visage, je peux sentir la tension.

Puis je sens mon téléphone vibrer au même instant. Je le baisse mon regard et je ne suis pas vraiment surpris d'y voir afficher le nom de Voight.

 **« Il ne faut pas qu'elle parte ... Elle était sur le point de tout balancer. Si elle ne revient pas maintenant, elle ne le fera jamais. »**

Et il a entièrement raison. On a plus que ramé pour faire parler Erin , pour la sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Elle est restée cloîtrée dans un silence qui nous a causé vraiment des problèmes et qui ne nous a pas du tout arrangé, que ce soit pour l'affaire ou pour elle.

Je finis par ranger mon portable et me tourne de nouveau vers Erin :

\- Regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Comme je l'avais pressenti, elle n'en fait rien et se mure encore dans son silence.

\- Erin, s'il te plait.  
\- Tu m'en as voulu parce que je t'ai menti Jay, mais toi, tu as exactement fait la même chose ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Même si elle a toujours son visage tourné, je sais qu'elle est en larmes. Par sa voix de plus en plus tremblante, par sa main qu'elle passe sur son visage, et par ses nombreux reniflements.

Je dois avouer que ça me fait mal de la voir dans cet état. Mais je sais que mon rôle n'est que secondaire, et de loin dans tout ça. Certes, je suis conscient de lui avoir fait du mal, de l'avoir blessée, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a enduré et accumulé beaucoup ces derniers temps.

\- S'il te plait, regarde moi.

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, voulant la rassurer et surtout lui montrer que je suis là. Et au bout de longues secondes, elle finit par tourner son visage vers moi.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a une altercation entre Voight et moi. Comme tu peux le voir, ça a assez dégénéré. Mais tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. D'une, parce que j'ai ma part de responsabilité et de deux, on commence à être tous à bout, donc on a tendance à perdre vite notre calme. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé.

Toujours en larmes, elle secoue son visage :

\- Pourquoi Jay ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as vu l'état de ton visage ?

Je pousse un soupir, puis hausse les épaules hésitant à jouer franc jeu avec elle. Mais autant l'être :

\- Honnêtement Erin … Entre Voight et moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit moi le plus blessé.  
\- Il n'a aucune blessure sur lui, et …  
\- Physiquement, il n'a rien. Mais au fond de lui, crois – moi, qu'il en a gros. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a aucune trace, c'est parce que je me suis laissé frapper. Après ce que je lui ai dit, c'était la seule chose que je méritais.

Elle paraît perdue. Elle m'interroge du regard. Elle veut en savoir plus, mais je ne peux pas tout lui dire. Du moins, pas pour l'instant parce que pour l'instant, il y a d'autres soucis à régler, des soucis plus importants et surtout des soucis à régler le plus rapidement possible.

\- Jay, j'ai besoin de savoir, murmure-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.  
\- Je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout Erin. Mais plus tard. Le plus important pour le moment, c'est que tu ailles parler à Voight.

Je continue de la fixer, tandis qu'elle tourne son visage et commence à se pincer les lèvres. Elle est nerveuse, et je crains qu'elle ne refuse.  
Mais contre toute attente, elle finit par secouer son visage affirmativement :

\- D'accord, murmure-t-elle.

Puis difficilement, elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi et me demande d'une petite voix :

\- Ce serait trop te demander si … enfin … de m'accompagner ? murmure-t-elle assez hésitante.

Je tente de ne pas le montrer, mais je suis soulagé. Soulagé qu'elle s'ouvre enfin – ou du moins qu'elle commence de nouveau à s'ouvrir – mais surtout soulagé qu'elle ne me repousse pas, et qu'au contraire, elle me laisse de nouveau une place à ses côtés.

\- Je te l'ai dit Erin. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Elle m'adresse un sourire de remerciement. Sourire que je lui rends, tandis que je place ma main sur sa joue.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir Erin. On va s'en sortir. Ca va être dur, mais on est là pour toi. On est tous là pour toi.

Pas des plus convaincues, elle acquiesce tout de même puis rouvre la portière et descend de la voiture.  
En attendant que je range le reste de mes affaires, je la vois qui s'assied sur le capot, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Je la rejoins quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu viens ?

Elle ne m'a pas entendu, je ne sais même pas si elle m'a vu. Elle a toujours son regard porté au loin, en pleine réflexion.

\- Erin ?

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi :

\- Tu m'as parlé ?  
\- On y va ?

Elle ne répond rien. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas envie, mais elle doit quand même pourtant le faire.

\- J'ai été une vraie garce avec lui, finit-elle par soupirer.  
\- Je pense qu'on est un peu tous à bout …

J'essaie de la faire déculpabiliser, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas à s'en vouloir, mais la connaissant, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

Elle se contente de hausser les épaules, puis tourne son visage avant de murmurer :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'en sortir …

Je la dévisage pendant un instant, ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles. Mais elle continue de garder son visage tourné :

\- Comment ça ?

Et de nouveau, elle se mure dans son silence.

\- Erin ?

Elle ne répond toujours pas. Alors je m'approche d'elle, et parcours les quelques mètres qui nous séparent. Comme elle ne bouge toujours pas, je l'oblige à me faire face en me saisissant de son visage et en le tournant face à mien.

\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Cette mission, cette enquête … Enfin tout ça. C'est sans fin.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas toute seule, on est là pour t'aider. On va les avoir, mais il faut juste que tu nous parles.

Elle pousse un soupir en secouant son visage :

\- Tu ne comprends pas Jay. Si je parle, ce ne sera pas sans conséquence.  
\- C'est Charlie, c'est ça ? Etant donné que c'est lui que tu as accusé le premier de m'avoir frappé, je suppose qu'il t'a menacée de représailles si jamais tu ne le suis pas dans son plan ?

Son absence de réponse me confirme que j'ai raison. Mais je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas son genre d'être aussi défaitiste, et surtout, ce n'est pas son genre d'avoir peur des menaces.

\- Il n'y a pas que lui. C'est ça le souci. Bunny aussi est dans le coup …  
\- Et elle menace Voight ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, et me fixe l'air surpris mais aussi interrogateur.

\- Dimanche … T'as beaucoup parlé sous l'effet, lui précisais-je. Enfin tu as dit beaucoup de choses à Justin.

Et contre toute attente, elle secoue son visage de haut en bas :

\- Elle a du lourd sur lui Jay, me murmure-t-elle. Elle peut le nuire, comme tu ne peux même pas te l'imaginer.  
\- Raison de plus pour que tu ailles lui parler, non ?

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle est hésitante, de plus en plus. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse machine arrière. Alors je lui tends ma main :

\- On y va ?

A mon grand soulagement, elle acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête tout en prenant ma main. Mais elle ne se lève pas pour autant, et reste assise.

\- Erin … Il faudra bien que tu l'affrontes un jour, lui fais-je remarquer.  
\- Je sais, murmure-t-elle. Mais …

Elle stoppe sa phrase, et tourne son visage en entendant un bruit sourd. Un bruit de moteur qui s'approche de plus en plus. Pourtant on ne voit aucune voiture. La rue étant non allumée, on n'y voit presque rien.  
Alors que le moteur se fait de plus en plus entendre, Erin se lève soudainement du capot :

\- On y va.

Sans plus attendre, sa main tenant toujours la mienne, elle commence à se diriger d'un pas rapide en direction de la maison de Hank. Tandis que je marche à ses côtés, je regarde une nouvelle fois en arrière, mais je n'aperçois toujours rien.

Alors qu'on monte les marches du perron, on est tout à coup éblouis par une lumière.  
En même temps on se retourne, et c'est assez soucieux que je découvre une grosse berline noire aux vitres teintées.

On continue donc de monter les dernières marches du perron, puis je me tourne vers Erin qui s'apprête à toquer à la porte. Mais de suite, je remarque que quelque chose cloche. Erin a toujours son regard braqué direction de la berline, et elle parait de moins en moins rassurée.

\- Tu …

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Erin me pousse brutalement tout en criant:

\- JAY ! BAISSE TOI !

S'en est suivie une multitude de coups de feu. Etant allongé sur le sol, je ne vois rien de ce qui se passe. J'entends juste des coups de feu, des bruits de débris. J'ai l'impression que ça ne se finit jamais… Surtout lorsque j'aperçois Erin allongée à côté de moi, totalement immobile.


	34. Chapitre 33

_**Flashback,  
Quelques minutes plus tôt,**_

 _ ****_ **« C'est moi qui ai frappé Jay »**

A cette annonce, Erin paraît totalement déstabilisée. Elle dévisage Hank, abasourdie :

\- Pardon ?  
\- Je l'ai frappé, lui répète-t-il tout en la fixant.

Elle est tellement abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de lui dire, qu'elle en perd les mots.

\- Et tu m'annonces ça, juste …

Elle claque des doigts, puis continue sur sa lancée :

\- Comme ça ? Tu l'as frappé et … C'est tout ?

Celui-ci, nullement intimidé par la réaction d'Erin acquiesce simplement d'un signe de tête, tout en lui répondant franchement :

\- C'est tout.

Erin continue de dévisager celui qu'elle considère comme son père. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air de regretter, et Erin s'en rend bien compte. Elle secoue alors son visage, totalement consternée :

\- Et on dirait que tu trouves ça normal ?  
\- Je vais être clair avec toi Erin. Ce qui s'est passé entre Jay et moi ne te regarde en rien. Il est mon agent, je suis son supérieur. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez passé quelques heures de plaisir ensemble que je suis dans l'obligation de te rendre des comptes sur ce qui se passe entre lui et moi.

Face à ces paroles, Erin écarquille les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il insinuait. Hank sait l'impact que ses propos ont, il le sait pertinemment et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne compte pas en rester là :

\- Et d'ailleurs, je trouve mal placé de ta part de venir me faire des reproches étant donné les derniers évènements. Tu peux me dire qui tu es, pour me faire ce genre de reproches ? La coéquipière qui s'inquiète pour son binôme alors qu'elle ne fait plus partie de l'équipe ou la petite amie de mon agent qui attend qu'il ait le dos tourné pour coucher avec n'importe qui ?

Et le coup est encore plus dur à encaisser. Que dire face à ça ? Rien. Absolument rien. Erin reste tout simplement sous le choc. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Hank n'en a pas encore fini :

\- Enfin …, j'ignore au nom de qui tu parles, mais dans tous les cas, sache que tu n'es vraiment pas la mieux placée pour donner des leçons. Tu ne fais plus partie de cette équipe, donc tout ce qui peut se passer dans MON unité ne te concerne en rien. Alors si tu as des comptes à régler, adresse toi directement à ton petit ami … ou à ton ex petit ami, bref dorénavant je m'en fiche qui est Jay pour toi. Mais ne viens pas me demander des comptes à moi, parce que je n'en ai plus aucun à te donner. La seule chose qui nous rattachait, c'était l'équipe. Tu as été clair sur ce sujet. Tu m'as demandé à avoir plus d'espace, et tu l'as eu ton espace Erin.

Sans savoir quoi répondre, Erin continue de fixer Hank, totalement bouche bée.

Elle savait que leur relation n'était pas des plus meilleures ces derniers temps, elle savait qu'il lui en voulait pour de nombreuses choses mais … Ce qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à présent, c'est que Hank la haïssait au plus haut point. Une haine profonde et sans mesure.

Elle a du mal à avaler sa salive. Hank lui fait clairement comprendre que plus rien ne les rattache, qu'elle n'est plus rien à ses yeux.  
Elle secoue son visage, tentant de contrôler les larmes qu'elle sent monter à ses yeux.

\- Je suis consciente d'avoir commis des erreurs Hank, mais tout le monde en commet. N'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde, y compris toi. Alors …  
\- Il n'est pas question de moi Erin, il est question …  
\- Il n'est jamais question de toi ! finit-elle par s'exclamer. C'est toujours moi, moi, et encore moi ! Tout ce que je peux faire n'est pas assez bien, tu trouves toujours quelque chose à redire ! A croire que tu t'es comporté comme un Dieu tout au long de ta vie Hank ! Tu te permets de porter un jugement sur la relation que j'entretiens avec Jay alors que tu ne sais absolument rien sur ce qui se passe entre lui et moi. Est-ce que moi, une seule fois, je me suis permise de me mêler de tes histoires avec Camille ? Pourtant ….

En entendant le nom de sa défunte femme, Hank réagit au quart de tour :

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! s'exclame-t-il.  
\- C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle d'elle, mais par contre pour parler de ma relation avec …  
\- Ecoute moi bien Erin, il n'y aucune comparaison à faire entre elle et toi, tu m'as bien compris ?  
\- Je ne fais aucune comparaison Hank ! Je trouve juste mal placé de ta part de porter un jugement sur ma relation avec Jay alors que tu ignores tout. Tu te permets de critiquer mon comportement, mais tu as la mémoire bien courte. T'as déjà oublié tout ce que tu as fait subir à Camille dans le passé ? Combien de fois tu lui as menti ? Combien de fois tu lui n'as pas été clean avec elle ? Tu lui en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et pourtant jamais une seule fois je me suis permise de me mêler de VOS affaires !

Erin souffle un bon coup et tente de se maitriser. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle continuerait à tout déballer, mais elle sait très bien que plus elle va parler, plus elle va perdre son calme, et plus ses propos risquent de prendre une proportion … désastreuse.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas été le plus parfait des maris et encore moins le plus parfait des hommes Erin, mais sache une chose, c'est que j'ai eu la meilleure des femmes qui soient. Malgré les difficultés que notre couple a pu rencontrer, elle ne s'est jamais comportée comme toi tu t'es comportée. Et …

\- Comme moi je me suis comportée ? s'exclame Erin.

Elle secoue son visage, de plus en plus atterrée par ce qu'elle entend :

\- Vas y Hank ! Dis le fond de ta pensée ! Comment je me suis comportée ?

Un lourd silence s'installe dans la pièce. Un silence pendant lequel tous deux ne se lâchent pas du regard :

\- Tu devrais t'en aller, finit par soupirer Hank.  
\- Non non non, certainement pas ! réfute Erin avec un petit rire nerveux. Ca fait des jours que tu te comportes avec moi comme si j'étais la pire espèce Hank ! J'ai merdé, plus que merdé, et j'en ai conscience. Mais n'oublie pas que toi aussi dans le passé tu as merdé Hank, tu …

Hank pousse un soupir, tout en passant une main sur son visage :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'engager sur ce terrain là Erin, la coupe-t-il. Alors maintenant tu dégages de cette maison.  
\- POURQUOI ? s'exclame-t-elle. Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler ? Pourquoi Hank ? Pour me rappeler mes fautes, pour me critiquer, là t'es plus que présent ! J'ai commis des erreurs, je le sais, mais tout le monde en commet des erreurs, sauf que quand il s'agit de moi, c'est impardonnable et …  
\- Camille et moi t'avons donné une éducation. On t'a élevée comme notre propre fille, on t'a accueillie sous notre toit alors que tout ne jouait pas en ta faveur. On t'a inculqué des principes et des valeurs. Mais ça tu l'as sûrement oublié non ?

Erin secoue lentement son visage de gauche à droite, continuant de fixer Hank :

\- Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce que vous m'avez donné ! s'insurge-t-elle.  
\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi maintenant tu as un comportement contraire à l'éducation que Camille et moi t'avons donnée?

Déstabilisée par sa question, Erin met un certain temps à répondre. Et c'est plus que confuse qu'elle lui répond :

\- J'ai peur de mal comprendre …  
\- J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Elisha. Une discussion qui m'a permis d'en apprendre beaucoup. Tu vois Erin, tu me critiques, mais au fond, on se ressemble beaucoup : Tous les deux, on a baisé des gens pour de l'argent.

Il lâche cette phrase avec une telle indifférence et un tel sang froid qu'Erin ne trouve rien à répondre :

\- Tu voulais que je sois franc avec toi Erin. Je l'ai été.

Les larmes aux yeux, Erin ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire crispé. C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'elle parvient à reprendre la parole :

\- Donc, c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, une pute qui a donné son corps pour de l'argent ?  
\- Ce n'est pas la vérité ?

Plus que blessée, Erin hausse simplement les épaules avant un petit sourire :

\- Disons que c'est la version qu'Elisha t'a donnée, lâche-t-elle dans un murmure. Mais comme sa parole t'est divine, je n'ai aucune chance de rivaliser, n'est ce pas ?  
\- C'est peut-être la version d'Elisha, mais c'est aussi ce que j'ai vu et ce que je continue de voir. En tout cas, quoi qu'il en soit, crois-moi que c'était tout ce que Camille n'était pas, et c'était surtout tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir de toi.

Cette fois-ci, Erin ne tente pas de cacher l'impact qu'ont ces paroles. Les sourcils froncés, et surtout toujours autant sous le choc de ce qu'elle entend, elle fixe Hank les larmes aux yeux. Alors que ceux-ci s'humidifient subitement, elle passe une main rapide sur eux avant de reprendre d'une voix mal assurée et tremblante :

\- Bon ben … Je pense que tout a été dit.

Sans un mot, elle se lève de table puis se dirige jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sous le regard toujours aussi imperturbable de Hank. Une fois arrivée à la porte, elle se retourne une dernière fois en sa direction :

\- En tout cas, je regrette vraiment de t'avoir connu Hank. Tu sais … Je pense qu'il aurait mieux valu que tu me laisses à la rue quand j'étais gamine. Ca nous aurait évité bien des problèmes et surtout … J'aurais largement préféré crever dehors plutôt que de vivre sous le toit d'un homme qui m'a hébergée simplement pour m'utiliser.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Erin quitte la maison en claquant violemment la porte.

Alors que Hank pousse un long soupir, l'air totalement désarmé, une porte se met à grincer. C'est la porte de la chambre de Justin. Celle-ci s'ouvre doucement et ce dernier finit par en sortir, s'assurant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Olive qui dormait encore.

Une fois totalement sorti, il referme la porte avec toujours autant de discrétion et de légèreté avant de se tourner face à son père :

\- Tout va bien ?

Mais Hank ne réagit pas et reste ainsi dans la même position. Justin en vient à se demander si son père l'a entendu. Il est certain que c'est le cas, mais son silence lui fait penser le contraire.

\- Papa ?

Justin s'assoit à côté de son père, et pose une main sur épaule espérant ainsi le faire réagir :

\- Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit et …  
\- Je l'ai traitée de pute.

Ayant entendu l'intégralité de leur conversation, ou plutôt de leur altercation, Justin acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Je sais.

De nouveau, Hank pousse un soupir avant de se lever de table. Il se dirige jusqu'à la fenêtre sous le regard de son fils, puis regarde à travers celle-ci. Hésitant, Justin hésite à lui parler. Il sait dans quel état se trouve son père, et il sait surtout que lorsqu'il est dans cet état, il est préférable de ne pas lui parler.

Mais Justin ne peut pas rester les bras ballants pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer, et surtout pas après l'altercation dont il a été témoin.

Alors il décide de se lancer doucement :

\- Je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter l'hôpital, lui fait – il remarquer.

Après un court instant de silence, et le regard toujours rivé à travers la fenêtre, Hank reprend enfin la parole :

\- Elle avait besoin de me parler, ça avait l'air urgent.  
\- Et … Ca ne l'était pas ?  
\- C'était au sujet de Jay. Elle pensait que c'était Charlie qui l'avait frappé.  
\- Et pourquoi elle a cru que c'était Charlie ?

Cette fois-ci, sa question reste sans réponse. Visiblement, c'est une question qui interpelle Hank puisqu'il se retourne vers Justin, les sourcils froncés :

\- Je n'en sais rien … La conversation a assez vite dégénéré.

Il pousse alors un soupir, l'air désemparé :

\- On essaie de la faire parler depuis des jours. Elle fait tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, elle refuse tout contact avec qui que ce soit… Et elle finit par frapper à ma porte en pleine nuit …  
\- Papa, toi et moi on connaît Erin mieux que personne, et on connaît son caractère encore plus. Si elle a pris la peine de venir ici à 2 heures du matin, c'est que …  
\- Elle est venue parce qu'elle s'inquiétait seulement pour Jay, le coupe-t-il dans un soupir.  
\- Non 'pa, c'est là que tu te goures. Si elle s'inquiétait seulement pour Jay, elle ne serait pas venue taper à TA porte. Je pense que si elle est venue jusqu'ici, c'est pour te parler de l'affaire. Et je pense surtout qu'elle est venue te voir parce qu'elle est dans une sacrée merde, et qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux l'aider à en sortir.

Mais Hank n'a pas l'air convaincu par ses paroles, alors il ne répond rien et regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il pose ses yeux sur cette voiture dans laquelle Erin vient de monter. La voiture de Jay.

\- Je suppose que c'est Jay qui l'a accompagnée ? lui demande alors Justin.

Mais c'est bien plus une affirmation qu'une question. Pourtant, il n'obtient toujours aucune réponse de la part de son père. Il se lève alors de sa chaise et part le rejoindre jusqu'à la fenêtre, afin de vérifier par lui même.

Et il a confirmation de ce qu'il pensait en apercevant, à son tour, la voiture de Jay garée juste devant la maison.

\- Il ne la laissera pas partir tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas parlé. Tu devrais le contacter.

Encore une fois, son père reste silencieux ce qui commence fortement à agacer Justin :

\- Tu sais c'est quoi votre souci, à Erin et à toi ? C'est que vous avez tous les deux le même sale caractère, et pire encore, la même fierté. Mais là, il faut que tu la mettes de côté 'pa. Erin a déjà fait un grand pas en venant te voir, maintenant c'est à toi d'y mettre du tien. Je sais qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas le grand amour entre vous, mais il s'agit avant tout d'une affaire !

Et Justin a totalement raison. Alors sans un mot, Hank se saisit de son portable et envoie un message à Jay. Un message court mais explicite.

Pendant de longues minutes qui lui paraissent interminables, Hank fixe toujours au loin les deux personnes se trouvant dans la voiture. Il les voit parler pendant tout ce temps, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'elles peuvent bien se dire.

Puis il pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant Erin en ressortir. Assez rassuré, mais surtout reconnaissant envers Jay, il retourne s'installer autour de la table avec Justin.

\- Elisha n'a toujours pas parlé ?  
\- Rien du tout, soupire Hank. Enfin rien concernant l'affaire, mais elle m'en a appris beaucoup au sujet d'Erin.

Justin fronce les sourcils, assez sceptique :

\- Et tu la crois ?  
\- Je ne devrais pas ?  
\- Disons que je trouve juste bizarre qu'elle se mette à parler sur Erin une fois qu'elle a le dos tourné, et qu'elle ait attendu que vous soyez tous contre elle pour …  
\- … Justin …., soupire son père.  
\- C'est la vérité papa ! Certes, Erin n'a pas été cool avec Elisha mais on ignore tout de leur histoire. Il a suffi qu'Elisha se fasse passer pour la victime, et vous avez tous pris sa défense. Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre toi ? Toutes les deux refusent de nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé entre elles, Elisha a simplement dit que c'était à cause de cette soirée … Déjà, crois-moi qu'à cette soirée, Erin a plus que subi avec Charlie. Tu vas me dire que tu le sais, que tu l'as vu sur la vidéo mais … Mais tu n'étais pas là pour voir son état papa. Moi j'étais là, j'étais présent et crois-moi que si j'avais su qu'Erin était dans cet état à cause d'Elisha, je lui aurais probablement tirée dessus à elle aussi. Mais toi et moi, on sait qu'il y a autre chose 'pa. T'as entendu, tout comme moi, ce que m'a dit Erin dimanche lorsque je suis partie la chercher à la boite. Le souci, c'est qu'elle parle que lorsqu'elle est sous l'effet. Et …

Il est interrompu par des bruits sourds, comme des bruits d'explosion. Alors qu'il interroge son père du regard, la vitre du salon explose au même instant et malgré le brouhaha qui règne, il entend la voix d'Erin à l'extérieur hurlant :

\- JAY BAISSE TOI !

Justin et Hank se lèvent aussitôt de table et regagnent à toute vitesse le hall d'entrée. Hank est le premier à ouvrir la porte, suivi de près par Justin qui accourt aussitôt aux côtés d'Erin et de Jay qui sont allongés sur le sol.

\- Ca va ? Vous n'avez rien ? leur demande Justin.

Avec une légère grimace, Jay secoue affirmativement son visage. Puis il tente de se redresser, mais le corps d'Erin qui est à moitié sur lui l'en empêche :

\- Erin ? l'appelle alors Justin en la secouant. ERIN ?!

Au bout de quelques secondes, son corps commence à remuer puis elle finit par ouvrir péniblement les yeux en laissant échapper une plainte de douleur :

\- T'es blessée ? lui demande Hank, en s'accroupissant à ses côtés  
\- Non …, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle. Je … je suis juste mal tombée … Mais ma tête tourne un peu … Et je crois que … que j'ai envie de vomir …

Alors que ses yeux se referment doucement, Hank la porte dans ses bras, tandis que Justin aide Jay à se relever et ils regagnent aussitôt l'intérieur de la maison.


	35. Chapitre 34

\- Teddy … Il faut que je vois Teddy …

Assise sur le canapé, Erin ne cesse de répéter le nom de son frère depuis l'incident, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Malgré que Hank lui ait répété de nombreuses fois qu'il était en chemin, elle continue de le demander.

\- Il arrive bientôt, l'informe Voight pour la énième fois.

Accroupi face à elle, Justin tente à nouveau de capter son regard.

\- Erin ?  
\- Teddy, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Erin, regarde-moi.

Difficilement, elle tourne son regard sur Justin :

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle le fixe sans vraiment le fixer. C'est plutôt un regard vide, absent.

\- Jay, murmure-t-elle. Jay …

Son expression change totalement et devient soudainement plus apeurée. Elle tourne alors son visage, paniquée :

\- Jay, où …  
\- Il va bien, l'interrompt Justin d'un ton rassurant. Il est dans la salle de bains pour se donner un coup au visage.

Assez rassurée, elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête :

\- Est ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Je voulais parler à Hank …

Le concerné qui assiste à la scène, accompagné du reste de son équipe fronce les sourcils :

\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Je … J'en sais rien …

Elle secoue son visage, l'air totalement décontenancé :

\- Je … Je me rappelle juste de cette voiture … J'étais dehors avec Jay et cette voiture est arrivée …  
\- Tu te rappelles de quelle sorte de voiture ? l'interroge alors Alvin.

Erin essaie de réfléchir mais c'est le trou noir. Alors elle secoue son visage négativement, l'air anéanti.  
Jay sort de la salle de bain au même instant, tenant un bloc de glace au niveau de son œil droit.

\- T'as besoin de soins ? lui demande Voight en remarquant sa chemise déchirée.  
\- Ca va aller. C'est juste superficiel.

Il prend place aux côtés d'Erin puis pousse un long soupir avant de reporter son attention sur l'ensemble de son équipe :

\- Vous avez une idée de qui a pu faire ça ?  
\- On voulait te poser la même question. T'as reconnu des personnes ou … ?  
\- Rien, réfute-t-il. La berline était …

Alvin fronce les sourcils :

\- La berline ? le coupe-t-il.  
\- La voiture qui s'est arrêtée à notre hauteur, précise-t-il. Elle avait ses phares éteints, enfin au début, je n'ai pas fait gaffe. C'est quand Erin a changé de comportement que j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait.  
\- Changé de comportement ? l'interroge Voight.  
\- Elle est devenue inquiète … beaucoup moins rassurée, ajoute-t-il en jetant un regard à la concernée.

Celle-ci paraît toujours ailleurs. Le regard dans le vide, elle semble loin … Même très loin de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de cette maison.

\- Donc d'après toi, ils en voulaient à Erin ? lui demande Antonio.  
\- Ça, c'est certain, affirme-t-il. Et Erin savait qu'ils en avaient après elle, parce qu'elle a réagi avant qu'ils se mettent à tirer.

Antonio acquiesce d'un signe de tête, notant toutes les informations que son partenaire vient de lui fournir. Puis il finit par se tourner vers Alvin, l'air indécis. Tout comme Ruzzek qui ne peut s'empêcher de cacher son malaise en jetant un regard furtif à ses deux collègues.  
Alvin se racle la gorge, pose une main sur son menton semblant réfléchir, et surtout tentant de trouver les mots justes. Puis il finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Hank dis moi … Elisha est chez toi ?

Surpris par cette question, son ami se tourne vers lui les sourcils froncés :

\- Non … Pourquoi ?

Au lieu d'y répondre, Alvin jette un regard hésitant et nerveux à ses coéquipiers qui ont l'air de moins en moins rassuré.

Jay les fixe tour à tour, tout autant perplexe que Voight. Ils ont l'air perdu face au comportement des 3 hommes. Perdus certes, mais ils comprennent surtout qu'ils ont l'air de cacher des informations.

\- Al' ? répète alors Hank les sourcil froncés, sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux et plus ferme.

Mais son ami n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. En voyant Teddy arriver telle une furie, Justin se décale puis se met debout aux côtés de son père, lui laissant la place. Celui-ci se précipite directement jusqu'à sa sœur. Il s'accroupit face à elle et la fixe droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Ne la voyant pas réagir, Teddy place ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage et il la force à lui faire face :

\- Erin, ça va ?  
\- Bill, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bill, répète-t-elle dans un murmure.

Décontenancé, Teddy continue de fixer sa sœur, tentant de la comprendre. Mais elle continue de dire des propos tous autant incohérents les uns que les autres.

\- De quoi tu parles Erin ?  
\- Le copain de Bunny …

Et de nouveau, elle repart dans un long monologue qui n'a aucun sens. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien venant de sa part, Teddy se tourne vers Jay :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Elle m'a demandé de l'emmener chez Voight, elle avait besoin de lui parler. On est arrivés devant la maison, et on s'est fait tirer dessus.

Teddy secoue son visage, l'air ahuri :

\- L'hôpital a accepté de la laisser sortir ?  
\- C'était urgent, lui fait remarquer Jay.  
\- Urgent ou pas, l'hôpital n'aurait pas dû la laisser sortir !  
\- Plus qu'urgent, précise-t-il.

Désemparé, Teddy pousse alors un long soupir puis reporte son attention sur sa sœur. Elle paraît toujours en état de choc.

\- Elle voulait lui parler de Bunny et de Charlie, lâche alors Jay.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Teddy, il ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- Elle m'a dit certaines choses …  
\- Quoi comme choses ?  
\- Des choses qu'elle aurait pu te dire si tu ne l'avais pas mise à la porte, rétorque Jay sur un ton assez sarcastique.

Surpris par cette réflexion, Teddy met un certain temps à répondre :

\- Pardon ?  
\- Rien, soupire Jay en fermant les yeux. Désolé … J'suis fatigué …

Plutôt compréhensif, Teddy ne tient pas compte de sa précédente remarque et reprend sur un ton calme :

\- Ecoute Jay, il faut que je sache ce qu'elle t'a dit. C'est vraiment important.

Il approuve d'un signe de tête. Alors tous les regards se braquent sur lui mais il reste silencieux. Au bout de longues secondes, il finit par se tourner vers Erin qui se trouve toujours assise à ses côtés. Elle paraît encore ailleurs, elle continue de regarder autour d'elle d'un air encore assez indécis, mais elle semble tout de même reprendre petit à petit ses esprits.

\- Erin ? tente-t-il.

Contre toute attente, elle tourne lentement son visage vers lui :

\- Tu as demandé à me voir à l'hôpital, tu te souviens ?

Sans un mot, elle acquiesce d'un faible signe de tête.

\- Tu m'as dit des choses, tu t'en souviens aussi, n'est ce pas ?

Son visage se ferme alors soudainement et cette fois-ci, elle répond à la négative.

\- Si, tu t'en souviens, la contredit-il. Tu voulais parler à Voight, et c'est pour ça que mon frère t'a laissée sortir.  
\- J'suis fatiguée, finit-elle par murmurer.  
\- Je sais, et on l'est tous. Mais maintenant tu dois parler Erin, tout ça va beaucoup trop loin.

Jay ne la lâche pas du regard .Un regard perçant, presque tranchant. Il n'a pas le choix s'il veut la faire réagir. L'heure est grave et si Erin ne parle pas maintenant, les choses iront de mal en pis.

Mais en remarquant son air soudainement apeuré, il comprend qu'il a employé la mauvaise méthode. Alors il s'empresse aussitôt de la rassurer, voulant éviter à tout prix qu'elle fasse machine arrière :

\- Tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu as juste à le répéter à Voight, lui explique-t-il calmement. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu le sais ?

Elle secoue tristement et machinalement son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, lâche-t-elle dans un murmure.  
\- C'est vrai. Personne ne sait de quoi tu parles, et c'est pour ça que tu dois nous le dire.

La voyant entrer en pleine réflexion, il rajoute d'un ton toujours aussi posé et en même temps rassurant.

\- Tu m'as parlé de Charlie et de Bunny. Tu voulais voir Voight pour lui en parler.  
\- Bunny t'a fait quelque chose Erin ?

Elle continue de dévisager Jay durant un certain temps, puis finit par se tourner vers son frère qui vient de s'adresser à elle :

\- Bunny est une salope …, souffle-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Je sais, acquiesce-t-il. Mais il faut qu'on sache.

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite, tandis que ses yeux s'embuent soudainement de larmes.

\- Tu sais qu'elle ne peut rien te faire Erin ? Au moindre problème, tu sais tout autant que moi ce qui peut l'attendre ?

Erin le sait, elle sait tout ce qui peut tomber contre Bunny si jamais elle fait un pas de travers :

\- Je lui ai dit que je n'hésiterai pas à …

Elle se pince les lèvres, anxieuse, puis lève son regard vers son frère :

\- … Enfin tu comprends …  
\- Je comprends, acquiesce-t-il.  
\- Mais elle n'hésitera pas à témoigner contre nous si …

De nouveau, Teddy secoue sa tête de haut en bas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a saisi le message. Au contraire de toutes les autres personnes présentes qui se lancent des regards perplexes, l'air assez perdu.

\- Mais il faut que tu me dises ce qu'elle t'a dit Erin, continue à l'inciter Teddy.  
\- Elle ne voulait pas que je la quitte. Elle m'a dit que si je retournais du côté de Hank et du tien … Elle m'a dit que j'allais le regretter.

Surpris par ce que vient de lui révéler sa sœur, Teddy fronce les sourcils :

\- Que t'allais le regretter ?  
\- Elle … Elle m'a dit qu'elle était capable de faire sortir James de prison.

En entendant ce nom, Alvin tourne aussitôt son visage en direction de Hank. Tous deux se regardent pendant de nombreuses secondes, visiblement pas très rassurés par la révélation d'Erin.

\- Qui est James ? demande alors Antonio.

Teddy baisse son visage, tout en poussant un soupir. Il savait que sa mère – ou plutôt Bunny – était prête à tout pour nuire à Voight. Mais il ignorait jusqu'à présent qu'elle était capable, par pure rivalité, de les mettre – Erin et lui – dans une situation plus que difficile.

Il se tourne alors vers Voight et s'apprête à reprendre la parole, mais celui-ci l'en empêche avant même qu'il n'ait commencé :

\- Tu restes en dehors de ça.

Mais Teddy ne compte pas en rester là, alors il ignore la remarque de Voight et reprend :

\- Tu vas y passer ?  
\- Teddy, tu restes en dehors de ça, lui répète-t-il sur un ton plus autoritaire.  
\- On va s'occuper de Bunny, l'informe Alvin.

Anxieux, Teddy consent mais à contre-coeur. Il n'a pas bien le choix, de toute façon. Alors que le reste de l'équipe se jette un regard toujours incompréhensif, Teddy sort son portable de sa poche :

\- Je vais prévenir Elisha que je reste avec Erin et …  
\- Elisha ? le coupe Antonio les sourcils froncés.

Remarquant le regard que lui lancent Ruzzek, Alvin ainsi qu'Antonio, il ajoute :

\- Je lui ai demandé de garder Tatiana le temps que …

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alvin se tourne vers Ruzzek et Antonio :

\- Vous allez chercher la p'tite et vous ramenez Elisha.

Il remarque alors le regard interrogateur et inquisiteur de Hank posé sur lui :

\- Tu sauras plus tard, mais pour le moment …  
\- Il y a un problème avec Elisha ? le coupe Teddy.

Imité par Jay et Hank, il dévisage Alvin les sourcils froncés. Tous trois comprennent qu'il leur cache des choses, des choses dont ils ont l'air d'ignorer, et surtout des choses en rapport avec Elisha

\- Il y en a un, finit-il par acquiescer. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, Antonio et Ruzzek vont aller les chercher. Et ensuite, on aura le temps de vous expliquer.

Ruzzek et Antonio quittent alors la maison. Et comme l'avait pressenti Alvin, Voight n'a pas l'air de se contenter du « Et ensuite … » puisqu'il se tourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

\- Pas maintenant Hank …

Il reporte ensuite son attention sur Teddy :

\- Tu la fréquentes depuis longtemps ?

Plus que surpris, Teddy fronce les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?  
\- Elisha, tu la …  
\- Je ne la fréquente pas, le coupe-t-il. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait besoin de parler, alors je lui ai dit de passer à la maison.

Alvin pousse un soupir, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que Teddy lui raconte. Il a bien remarqué le rapprochement des deux jeunes gens durant ces derniers jours. Si, au début, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, maintenant il avait bien peur que ce rapprochement ne soit une stratégie de la part d'Elisha.

\- Elle t'a parlé d'Erin ?

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, Teddy continue de fixer Alvin, le regard interrogateur :

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir …  
\- Oui ou non Teddy ?

Le jeune homme pousse un soupir, en haussant les épaules :

\- Elle a essayé de me reparler de …. Enfin de ce qu'elle nous a dit l'autre jour mais je lui ai demandé d'arrêter.

Alvin acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, puis pose son regard sur Erin. Les yeux fermés, elle a son visage posé sur l'épaule de Jay et semble profondément endormie. Mais est ce qu'elle dort réellement ? Alvin l'ignore, et il ne peut pas prendre le risque de parler en sa présence.

\- Elle dort, l'informe alors Jay en remarquant l'hésitation de son collègue. Mais il faut la ramener à l'hôpital, elle …  
\- J'ai contacté l'hôpital, le coupe Voight. J'ai parlé avec le directeur, tout est réglé de ce côté là.  
\- Ils sont d'accord pour la laisser dehors ? lui demande Teddy surpris.  
\- Sous certaines conditions. Si elle ne touche à aucun repas aujourd'hui, elle devra aller dans un hôpital spécialisé.

Il jette un regard à Teddy, lui faisant comprendre que si l'état de sa sœur ne changeait pas d'ici moins de 24 heures, ce serait à lui de se charger de remplir tous les papiers et formulaires.  
Totalement conscient de son rôle, Teddy pousse un soupir en tournant son visage vers Erin. Il la regarde dormir, en espérant et priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas à exécuter cette tâche autant complexe que douloureuse.

Déjà que les relations avec sa sœur ne sont pas des meilleures ces derniers temps, sans parler du fait qu'il lui a déjà fait une sorte de chantage pour qu'elle aille vivre chez Hank, si maintenant il se trouve être le « responsable » de son internement en clinique spécialisée, leur relation ne risque vraiment pas de s'améliorer. Bien au contraire.

Et ça l'inquiète vraiment. Parce qu'il ne se sent vraiment pas de remplir tous ces papiers qui enverront sa sœur en internement, ces papiers qui seront synonymes de trahison aux yeux d'Erin, et surtout synonymes de rupture totale de lien entre Erin et lui.  
Il ne sait même pas si il en aura le courage. Vraisemblablement que non.

\- Il reste une journée, tente alors de le rassurer Jay.

Malheureusement, Teddy n'est pas aussi optimiste que lui. Il connaît suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir que les prochaines heures vont être difficiles, plus que difficiles même. Elles vont ressembler à un véritable combat entre Erin et lui. Un combat sans merci et lui qui l'épuise déjà d'avance.

Tandis que Teddy est toujours en pleine réflexion, Hank se tourne vers Alvin les sourcils froncés :

\- Al ?  
\- Elisha nous a menti, finit-il par leur avouer.

Un long silence suit la déclaration d'Alvin. Un silence pendant lequel Jay le dévisage, un silence pendant lequel Hank jette un bref regard à son fils qui lui avait émis cette hypothèse il y a seulement quelques minutes de ça.

\- Steven Junior nous a transmis une vidéo, explique alors Alvin. C'est la vidéo qui correspond à la soirée pendant laquelle Nadia et Erin sont venues chercher Elisha …

En voyant tous les regards suspendus à ses lèvres, il se sent obliger de continuer :

\- Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien alors qu'elle se souvient de tout.


	36. Chapitre 35

**Point de vue :** **Teddy Courtney**

On s'est donc mis en route en direction du bureau de l'équipe dans les minutes qui ont suivi, après que Voight ait passé quelques coups de fil et qu'il ait informé Justin que trois de ses amis allaient bientôt arriver.

Il manque donc juste Antonio et Ruzzek qui sont partis chercher Elisha et Tatiana à mon domicile.

Durant tout le trajet nous menant au bureau, je me demande sur quoi je vais tomber, qu'est ce que je vais (encore) découvrir. Et je ne suis pas le seul à être dans cet état, puisqu'au volant de sa voiture, assis à mes côtés, je remarque le visage de Hank se crisper de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approche de notre destination.

On est enfin arrivés. Alvin aide Erin à descendre de la voiture, tandis que Jay peine à marcher.

\- T'es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?

Jay informe son supérieur par un signe de tête qu'il va bien. Même s'il sait que ce n'est pas vrai, Hank n'insiste pas. Il sait surement que c'est inutile puisque ce doit être la dixième fois qu'il le lui demande.

On se rend donc directement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je suis surpris de voir qu'Antonio et Ruzzek sont déjà là en compagnie d'Elisha qui tient ma fille entre ses bras.

Bizarrement, Elisha n'a pas l'être d'être plus surprise que ça, je dirais même que je la trouve étonnamment calme. Calme certes, mais son visage montre une certaine … anxiété, et surtout un certain malaise.  
Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, son visage paraît encore plus alarmé :

\- Teddy, j'ignore ce que tu crois ou ce qu'on t'a dit, mais je n'y suis pour rien …

Je fronce les sourcils, assez surpris par son intervention. Elle cherche à se défendre alors que je ne l'ai accusé de rien ? Ou du moins…. Pas encore ? Drôle d'attitude pour une personne qui n'a – soi disant – rien à se rapprocher.  
Sans un mot, je m'approche jusqu'à elle et une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je tends mes bras en sa direction afin de récupérer ma fille.

\- Teddy …  
\- Je vais rester avec Erin, le temps que tu leur expliques certaines choses, la coupais-je.

Alors que son visage se décompose de plus en plus, je me saisis de ma fille qui dort toujours à poings fermés puis fixe Elisha droit dans les yeux :

\- Et après, ce sera à moi que tu devras des explications.

Le regard que je lui lance en dit long. J'espère vraiment pour elle que le scénario qui me traverse l'esprit est faux et que mon imagination me joue des tours.

\- Teddy écoute, je peux tout t'expliquer …

Pourquoi est-elle soudainement si craintive ? Pourquoi se met-elle sur la défensive alors que je ne l'ai accusé de rien ?

\- M'expliquer ? Je pensais pourtant que tu avais tout dit.

Je la fixe les sourcils froncés, attendant une réponse de sa part. Mais elle n'en donne pas, ce qui a pour effet de me conforter de plus en plus dans mon raisonnement.

\- Peut-être que … Enfin peut-être qu'on s'est mal compris sur certains points, finit-elle par lâcher.

Et elle croit s'en sortir aussi facilement ? Après tout ce qu'elle nous a dit dernièrement, elle croit que son « Peut-être qu'on s'est mal compris », va suffire?

\- Donc on s'est toujours mal compris sur le fait que tu aies fait passer ma sœur pour la pétasse de service ?  
\- Teddy …  
\- Oui ou non Elisha ?

Je sens Tatiana qui commence à gigoter dans mes bras. Je viens de la réveiller par mon haussement de ton et je la sens tout de suite assez agitée puisqu'elle commence à geindre. Je tente alors de me calmer, pour qu'elle puisse s'apaiser et surtout pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir.

\- Comme si c'était tout de ma faute ! finit par s'exclamer Elisha. C'est toi qui as traité ta sœur comme une moins que rien, et c'est moi la responsable ?!

Je passe une main sur mon visage, essayant à tout prix de calmer la monstrueuse envie qui me vient subitement. Cette envie de lui hurler dessus, et même une envie plus violente.

\- Ok, finit par nous interrompre Hank. Tu vas rester avec Erin le temps qu'on éclaircisse tout ça, et …  
\- Je veux voir la vidéo.

Je tente de percevoir la réaction d'Alvin, pour me faire un aperçu de la situation mais il ne laisse rien paraître. Il reste de marbre, au contraire d'Antonio et de Ruzzek qui n'arrivent pas à cacher leur malaise.

Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, puisque je vois Hank poser une main sous son menton, son visage se fermant soudainement et son regard ne lâchant pas celui de ses 3 collègues. Il s'attarde sur Alvin, probablement parce que c'est lui qu'il connaît le mieux, et surtout parce que c'est lui qui a l'air d'en savoir le plus. Il l'interroge du regard, mais Alvin reste toujours autant impassible. Il ignore totalement Hank, et se tourne simplement en ma direction :

\- Reste avec ta sœur le temps qu'on en finisse. Elle est fatiguée, elle a besoin de se reposer, me précise-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Je pose mon regard sur Erin qui se tient toujours à ses côtés. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, du moins son visage a retrouvé des couleurs, elle ne paraît plus en état de choc, mais ça se voit qu'elle est épuisée.

\- On y va ?

A ma grande surprise – et visiblement à celle de tous aussi - , elle n'émet aucune opposition et se contente de me rejoindre sans un mot. Une fois arrivée à ma hauteur, elle se tourne vers Elisha :

\- Ecoute ... J'ignore ce qui s'est passé avec les filles pour que tu finisses dans cet état, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça.

Il y a une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi qui me dit qu'Elisha doit très bien en connaître les raisons, et cette petite voix me dit surtout qu'Erin est vraiment forte, très forte pour réussir à lui parler sans l'insulter, ni même la frapper.

\- J'pense qu'elle sait très bien ce qui s'est passé, rétorquais-je.

Je lance un regard glacial à l'attention d'Elisha qui préfère m'ignorer. Elle se tourne simplement face à Erin avec un petit sourire reconnaissant.

\- Je sais … Mais ce n'était pas comme si on ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'on finissait toujours par récolter ce qu'on sème et …

Elle montre son visage et finit par conclure :

-… C'est ce qui a fini par arriver.

Erin approuve seulement d'un signe de tête, sans rien rajouter. Puis elle se tourne vers moi :

\- On y va ?

Mon regard est toujours rivé sur Elisha. Je sens une soudaine haine monter en moi. Une haine envers elle, mais surtout envers moi. Comment … ?

\- On y va Teddy, me répète Erin.

Elle me prend par le bras et tente de me trainer en direction des escaliers, mais je résiste. Parce que je n'en ai pas encore fini avec Elisha… A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas encore commencé !

\- Teddy, reprend alors Hank sur un ton plus ferme, tu peux t'en aller.  
\- Allez viens, murmure alors Erin, sa main toujours posée sur mon bras.

Malgré les nombreux appels de Hank et d'Erin, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'Elisha. Comment j'ai pu être berné aussi facilement ? Et surtout comment j'ai pu ne pas croire ma sœur ? Comment j'ai pu … ?

Tatiana m'interrompt dans mes pensées alors qu'elle se met à pleurer. Je la regarde tendre ses petits bras en direction d'Erin en continuant de gémir. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Erin me la prend des bras, son regard ne lâchant pas le mien :

\- On y va, me répète-t-elle.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle change de ton et emploie le même que Hank. Un ton assuré et qui n'exige aucune contestation. Et pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne me laisse pas le choix, elle fait demi-tour et commence à s'éloigner en direction des escaliers.

Je tourne mon visage la regardant partir mais je ne bouge pas. Je suis trop occupé à essayer d'assimiler ce qui est en train de se passer, et surtout essayer d'assimiler le comportement d'Erin vis à vis d'Elisha. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'elle n'essaie pas de lui sauter dessus alors qu'elle se trouve dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Antonio finit par s'avancer jusqu'à moi, puis pose une main sur mon épaule :

\- Tu devrais aller avec Erin, c'est à toi qu'elle a demandé à parler.

Je fronce en sourcils en tournant mon visage vers Antonio. Je crois que je commence à comprendre, et j'ai été long à le faire. Non, Erin ne veut pas que je reste en dehors de tout ça, non, elle ne veut pas me laisser de côté.

Je crois qu'elle a enfin pris conscience de la gravité de la situation, qu'elle veut maintenant me parler de vive voix, qu'elle veut me dire ce j'ai essayé de savoir ces derniers jours, et qu'elle veut surtout me dire tout ce que je n'ai pas réussi à savoir, tout ce qu'elle a refusé de me dévoiler.

Je commence donc à faire demi-tour, soulagé intérieurement de savoir que j'aurai bientôt les réponses à toutes, ou du moins à certaines questions que je me pose.

\- Teddy ?

J'hésite à me retourner. Je réfléchis un court instant, puis je finis par tourner mon visage en direction d'Elisha. Elle est au bord des larmes :

\- Je sais que …que tu vas avoir du mal à accepter ce que je vais te demander. Mais…

Sa voix tremble de plus en plus. Alors elle s'arrête de parler tandis que ses yeux brillent de plus en plus.  
Il y a encore quelques heures, cette image m'aurait fait de la peine, et j'aurais fait mon possible pour la réconforter. Mais beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en quelques heures. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je reste de marbre.

\- … Après qu'Erin t'aura parlé, est ce que … est ce qu'il serait possible de te parler ?

Elle sent donc le vent tourner puisqu'elle commence à assurer ses arrières. Je fais mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de reprendre d'un air incompréhensif :

\- Juste une chose Elisha. Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, pourquoi je refuserais de te parler ?  
\- Parce que … parce que tu n'auras que la version de ta sœur.  
\- Et je dois donc aussi avoir la tienne, soupirais-je, en comprenant que je devrais trancher entre les deux.  
\- Non. Tu n'auras pas besoin de ma version… Simplement d'explications, m'avoue-t-elle dans un murmure.

C'est le choc. Et pas que pour moi, puisque je vois l'équipe de ma sœur froncer les sourcils, tout aussi étonné que moi par ce que vient de nous avouer Elisha.  
Certes, elle ne l'a pas fait explicitement, mais implicitement elle vient de nous avouer qu'elle ne tenterait pas de nier la version d'Erin.  
Autrement dit, elle sait qu'Erin détient la vérité, et elle sait surtout qu'elle ne peut plus nier quoi que ce soit, parce que contrairement à avant, maintenant on a des preuves concrètes, des preuves enregistrées sur des vidéos, des preuves qu'elle ne peut réfuter.

\- Donc la version d'Erin joue en ta défaveur ?

Elle ne peut plus nier. Elle le sait, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle commence à assurer ses arrières. Mais elle le dit à demi-mots, et ça ne me suffit pas. C'est pour cette raison que je continue sur ma lancée :

\- La seule raison pour laquelle tu risquerais de venir récupérer tes affaires chez moi, c'est que tu t'en prennes directement à Erin. Mais comme tu m'as juré que …  
\- Ce n'était pas intentionnel, me coupe-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils. Pas intentionnel ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je la fixe longuement, lui faisant comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en tenir là.

\- TEDDY ! Ramène tes fesses ! entendis-je Erin m'appeler depuis le haut des escaliers. J'te jure que si c'est moi qui descends …  
\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de la faire attendre, me fait alors remarquer Antonio avec un petit sourire.

Je souris tout autant que lui. Parce que la voix que je viens d'entendre m'a tout simplement manquée. Enormément manquée même. Cette voix qui me hurle dessus, qui me dispute, ou alors qui m'insulte, je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer.

Je suis tellement satisfait, soulagé d'entendre à nouveau cette voix que j'en oublie ( presque ) ma confrontation avec Elisha. Honnêtement, elle n'est pas mon principal souci, ou du moins elle ne l'est plus. A l'heure actuelle, tout ce qui compte, c'est Erin. Et c'est tout ce qui comptera dorénavant.

Alors sans un mot, je fais demi tour et emprunte le même chemin qu'a pris ma sœur quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Teddy ! m'appelle alors Hank.

Je m'arrête donc de monter les escaliers et me tourne face à lui :

\- A partir de maintenant, Erin et toi avez interdiction de sortir sans protection. Tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, et surtout tant qu'on n'aura pas mis la main sur ceux qui ont essayé de s'en prendre à Erin, vous êtes sous surveillance.

J'affirme d'un signe de tête, sachant pertinemment que c'est la meilleure solution étant donné ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Et quoi qu'elle te dise, tu dois l'écouter jusqu'à la fin… Juste l'écouter, rajoute-t-il sur un ton plus insistant.

J'ai du mal à approuver son raisonnement pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais que mon calme ne va pas durer éternellement face aux révélations que s'apprête à me faire Erin.

\- Teddy, c'est important. On a besoin de ses infos pour l'affaire. Alors tu prends tout ce qu'elle te dit, et une fois qu'elle aura fini de tout t'expliquer, là et seulement là tu auras le droit de réagir comme bon te semble.

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Ce qu'il me demande de faire me semble tout simplement impossible :

\- Donc, quoi qu'elle me dise, je vais devoir la regarder et l'écouter parler ?  
\- Tout simplement, acquiesce Hank. Rien d'autre.  
\- Il ne pourra pas, lance alors Elisha.

Tous les visages se tournent en sa direction. Tous, excepté le mien. De mon côté, je continue de fixer Hank qui ne lâche pas Elisha du regard. Un regard qui se fait de plus en plus dur, parce que lui aussi comprend petit à petit qu'Elisha nous a joué un mauvais tour – à nous, mais aussi et surtout à Erin.

Il finit par reporter son attention sur moi, les mâchoires crispées :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit Teddy, tant qu'Erin n'a pas fini de te parler, aucune réaction de ta part. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais on a vraiment besoin de ses infos le plus rapidement possible. Après, et seulement après qu'elle aura fini de te parler, tu pourras réagir et surtout régler tes comptes avec qui tu veux.


	37. Chapitre 36

Quand j'entre dans la salle de pause, Erin est en conversation avec l'une de ses collègues … Kim je crois qu'elle s'appelle.  
Aucune d'entre d'elles ne me voit. Etant plongées en grande discussion, je n'ose pas intervenir. Alors je me contente d'attendre en retrait.

\- Il faut que tu lui en parles Kim. Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher éternellement. Et surtout, tu ne pourras pas être éternellement sur le terrain. Tu prends de gros risques …  
\- Je ne peux pas en parler à Voight, Adam n'est même pas encore au courant !  
\- Alors dis-lui ! Et étant donné la situation, le plus vite serait le mieux. A moins que tu comptes faire une surprise à tout le monde une fois que ton ventre aura doublé de volume ?

Je me retiens de sourire en entendant la réplique d'Erin. Sa collègue quant à elle, fronce les sourcils :

\- Ravie de voir que t'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour …

Erin émet un léger rire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

\- Vraiment Kim. Il faut que tu prennes une décision et ...

Tandis qu'Erin continue de lui parler, le visage de son amie se crispe de plus en plus. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle finit par pousser un soupir et tourne automatiquement son visage, visiblement désireuse de vouloir mettre fin à la conversation. Elle m'aperçoit alors, et lorsqu'elle comprend qu'elles ne sont plus seules, elle s'empresse de se retourner vers Erin :

\- On en reparlera plus tard, l'interrompt-elle alors. On t'attend, lui précise-t-elle en me jetant un bref regard.

Erin affirme d'un bref signe de tête et regarde son amie quitter la pièce. Une fois celle ci hors de la salle, Erin – qui tient toujours ma fille dans ses bras - se tourne vers moi. Bizarrement, l'assurance qu'elle venait d'afficher devant son amie disparaît totalement pour laisser place à une certaine gêne :

\- Hmmmm …. On pourrait discuter ?  
\- J'aimerais bien, affirmais-je. Mais avant que tu commences à me dire ce que tu veux me dire, j'aimerais d'abord te parler.

Elle paraît surprise par ma demande. Elle fronce les sourcils puis me dévisage pendant de nombreuses secondes. Elle essaie de savoir, elle tente de déchiffrer l'expression qui se dessine sur mon visage.  
Mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Sans un mot, je m'installe sur le canapé et avec ma main je tapote sur la place vide à côté de moi :

\- Viens t'asseoir …

Elle s'exécute, malgré qu'elle soit plus que réticente. Elle s'assied donc à côté de moi, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle pose enfin ses yeux sur moi :

\- Ecoute Teddy, j'ignore ce que tu crois au sujet d'Elisha mais …  
\- Je ne veux pas parler d'elle, la coupais-je. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas mon principal souci à l'heure actuelle.

Je la vois alors froncer les sourcils, l'air surpris :

\- Mon principal souci, c'est toi Erin.

Je pousse un soupir puis passe une main sur mon visage. Comment lui dire que d'ici 24 heures, elle devra entrer dans une clinique spécialisée ? Et surtout, comment lui dire que c'est moi qui suis chargé de remplir les formalités nécessaires à son internement.

\- Tu vas devoir être transférée dans une clinique spécialisée. Le frère de Jay vient de me transmettre le formulaire que je dois remplir pour ton transfert et ton internement. Honnêtement Erin, je suis dans une impasse. D'un côté, je ne veux pas t'enfermer dans un hôpital, mais d'un autre côté je ne veux pas, non plus, te voir dépérir. Alors dis moi comment je fais ?

Je ne la lâche pas du regard. J'ai besoin d'avoir sa réponse, besoin d'avoir son point de vue parce que je suis totalement perdu.  
Je remarque alors que ses yeux se mettent à briller. Elle détourne un bref instant son regard, avant de le reporter sur moi :

\- Et … Quand je dois y aller ? me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Si tu ne manges toujours rien aujourd'hui, dès demain.

Le délai est court, plus que court même. Et elle s'en rend bien compte parce que je la vois se pincer les lèvres, l'air anxieux.

\- Je ne veux pas aller là bas Teddy, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu y ailles Erin. Et pour être sincère avec toi, je ne pense avoir la force pour … Ca déjà été dur pour moi de t'envoyer chez Hank contre ton gré, alors si …  
\- Je veux retourner chez toi Teddy, me coupe-t-elle. Je te promets que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut mais je veux partir de chez Hank.

Elle m'implore du regard. Je pousse un soupir parce que je sais que c'est impossible étant donné la situation.

\- Tu es plus en sécurité chez lui Erin.

Elle sait que j'ai raison puisqu'elle ne trouve rien à répondre. Elle se pince les lèvres, essayant probablement de trouver une autre solution :

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi je n'ai plus de contact avec Bunny …, commençais-je à me lancer.

Elle lève un regard surpris en ma direction.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas dit non plus que si j'ai eu autant de mal à obtenir la garde de Tatiana, c'est à cause de Bunny. Elle a tout fait pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle est d'abord partie voir la mère de Tatiana pour la convaincre d'avorter. La mère de Tatiana a catégoriquement refusé mais tu connais Bunny …

Je pousse un soupir tandis que mon regard se porte sur Tatiana qui dort toujours à poings fermés dans les bras d'Erin :

\- Elle a réussi à lui retourner le cerveau. Comme à son habitude, tu me diras. Alors la mère de Tatiana a changé d'avis, elle n'a plus voulu garder le bébé. La situation m'échappait complètement. Et surtout, je tombais dans le panneau que Bunny m'avait tendu. Elle cherchait à me pousser à bout, et elle y était parvenue. J'ai été arrêté pas mal de fois pour harcèlement, tapage nocturne …. Enfin tout ce qu'il fallait pour jouer en ma défaveur pour avoir la garde de Tatiana. Et elle en a joué. Quand j'ai convaincu la mère de Tatiana de garder le bébé parce que je comptais m'en occuper, Bunny s'est ensuite tournée vers les services sociaux, et elle leur a fait part de mon parcours … Entre les trafics de drogues, la consommation de stupéfiants et tout ce que tu sais d'autres, j'étais vraiment mal barré pour obtenir la garde Tatiana.. Alors je me suis tourné vers la seule personne capable de battre Bunny sur ce plan là : Hank.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils, stupéfaite :

\- Tu veux dire que Hank était au courant que tu allais devenir père ?  
\- Et il était le seul à le savoir. J'étais obligé de lui dire Erin.

Elle est plutôt compréhensive. A ma grande surprise, elle se contente d'acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête, sans aucune contestation. Alors je poursuis :

\- J'ai réussi à avoir la garde de Tatiana mais ça a été vraiment compliqué Erin, tu peux me croire. Si Hank n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais pu reconnaître ma propre fille. Et tout ça, à cause de Bunny. C'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu restes loin d'elle. Parce que cette femme est nuisible Erin … A chaque fois qu'elle entre dans nos vies, soit elle essaie de nous détruire, ou soit elle essaie de nous emmener tout droit vers la mort.

Elle écoute attentivement ce que je lui dis. Elle n'émet aucune protestation, et plus étonnant encore, elle semble réfléchir.  
Cherche-t-elle les mots pour m'expliquer ce qu'elle souhaite me dire ? Ou alors tente-t-elle de trouver – encore une fois – un énième échappatoire.

Au bout de longues secondes de silence, elle finit par tourner son regard vers moi.  
Elle entrouvre la bouche une première fois, mais aucun son n'en sort. Alors elle se remet à réfléchir tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Hmmm … Quand j'étais chez elle …

Elle s'arrête de parler, mal à l'aise.  
Depuis le début je la sens hésitante. Et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle est de moins en moins à l'aise.

\- Enfin tu la connais, finit-elle par reprendre avec un petit sourire crispé. Elle est prête à tout pour qu'on soit sous son emprise …

J'affirme ses propos en silence, en secouant simplement et légèrement mon visage de haut en bas.

\- … Elle savait des choses que tout le monde ignorait alors elle en a joué … Tous les jours, elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie et …

Elle hausse les épaules, incapable de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Je vois ses yeux s'humidifier soudainement.  
Ca me démange de l'interroger, de lui poser les questions qui me passent par la tête. Je sais que Hank me l'a déconseillé, mais j'ai essayé, vraiment essayé et je n'arrive pas à rester les bras croisés, à attendre silencieusement qu'elle se décide à parler.  
Alors je décide de prendre la parole :

\- C'est après la mort de Nadia qu'elle t'a mise plus bas que terre ?

Elle acquiesce d'un faible signe de tête avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante :

\- On va dire que ça a été le bouquet final. Mais il y a eu bien d'autres choses avant la mort de Nadia. Elle s'amuse à appuyer sur les points sensibles …  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu avant Nadia ? la coupais-je.

Alors que ses yeux se font de plus en plus brillants, j'aperçois ses lèvres qui commencent à trembler. Elle tourne alors son regard. J'ai peur qu'elle coupe court à la conversation. Est ce que j'ai bien fait de l'interrompre dans son discours ?

\- Si j'en parle, j'ai peur qu'elle me balance … finit-elle par murmurer, le regard toujours tourné.  
\- Erin, avec tout ce qu'on a sur elle, elle ne peut rien …  
\- Si elle le peut Teddy, me coupe-t-elle en tournant son visage vers moi.

Elle est au bord des larmes. La tension est de plus en plus palpable.  
Et étrangement, à ce même moment, ma fille se met à gigoter dans les bras d'Erin et ouvre doucement ses petits yeux. Coïncidence ? Ou ressent-elle, elle aussi, cette ambiance lourde, pesante qui règne dans la pièce ?

Pour Erin, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de doute puisque je la vois qui tente de retrouver son sang froid. Une fois qu'elle y parvient, elle commence à bercer Tatiana afin de la calmer. Et elle réussit parfaitement puisqu' en quelques secondes, ma fille referme ses yeux.  
Par précaution, Erin attend quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur moi :

\- Elle a des choses sur moi, des choses que personne ne sait, m'explique-t-elle. C'est mauvais, vraiment mauvais …, rajoute-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus fébrile.

Mais elle se ressaisit vite. Elle prend plusieurs longues inspirations avant de se racler la gorge, l'aidant ainsi à maitriser son calme.

\- Quoi qu'elle ait sur toi Erin, on peut t'aider.  
\- Pas sur ce coup …

Je continue de la fixer, les sourcils froncés, attendant impatiemment la suite de son discours. Mais, à nouveau, elle se mure dans son silence.

\- Erin ?  
\- J'étais enceinte, lâche-t-elle. J'étais enceinte, et Bunny le savait. Après ça, il n'y avait pas un jour où je n'entendais pas parler de ma fausse couche. Enfin … Je faisais tout pour oublier, et Bunny faisait tout pour me le rappeler. C'était dur, vraiment dur. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, mais elle était l'une des seules personnes à être au courant. La seule personne à qui je n'ai jamais rien confié et à celle qu'il ne faut jamais rien confier. Alors elle en a joué. Plus que joué. Vis à vis de mon état psychologique, et surtout vis à vis de vous tous.  
A cette époque elle avait déjà essayé de m'éloigner de l'équipe en me disant que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je ne travaillais pas pour Hank.

Je m'étais attendu à tout. Tout, sauf ça. J'en reste stupéfait. Tellement stupéfait que je ne sais quoi répondre.

\- Maintenant que la vidéo a été trouvée, autant tout te dire …

J'essaie de ne pas la lâcher des yeux mais ça devient difficile, parce que j'ai du mal à me concentrer après cette révélation. La colère commence à monter en moi, de même que les larmes. J'ai envie de pleurer. Pleurer de colère, de rage, de déception …

\- J'ai perdu le bébé ce fameux soir où Elisha a appelé Nadia en lui demandant de venir. Comme tu le sais, j'ai emmené Nadia là bas et … Et la soirée s'est mal finie, m'informe-t-elle.  
\- Donc …

Ma voix flanche. Alors je me racle la gorge, essayant de retrouver une voix normale :

\- Donc, ça ne s'est pas passé comme Elisha l'a prétendu ?

Je lui pose la question, mais j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà la réponse.

\- Disons qu'elle a voulu défendre Charlie …  
\- Charlie ?

Elle hausse les épaules, en lâchant un petit sourire amer :

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores Teddy.

Et je m'en rends bien compte. Mais ce dont je me rends surtout compte, c'est qu'Elisha m'a mené en bateau depuis le début.

\- Elisha et Charlie avaient une relation. Enfin disons plutôt qu'Elisha était raide dingue amoureuse de Charlie, alors il en a profité …

Je n'arrive pas à bien saisir ce qu'elle essaie d'insinuer. Comment ça « Il en a profité » ?

\- Charlie avait conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Donc tout ce qu'il lui disait de faire, elle y faisait.  
\- Et … qu'est ce qu'il lui a demandé de faire ?

Et, de nouveau, c'est le silence. Tandis qu'elle commence à chercher ses mots, il me semble reconnaître une voix dans la pièce voisine. Sans plus attendre, je me retourne et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsque, par la fenêtre, je découvre Bunny.

Hank lui fait face. Il la pointe du doigt, le visage plus que fermé. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier sa visite. Et il n'est pas le seul.  
Sans plus attendre, je me lève et quitte aussitôt la pièce. Lorsque Bunny m'aperçoit, elle fronce les sourcils :

\- Dégage vite d'ici avant que…  
\- Je suis passée voir Erin, m'interrompt-elle.

Et elle ose m'adresse un sourire ? Qui plus est, un sourire hypocrite ?

\- Elle ne veut pas te voir. Et je ne veux pas que tu la voies non plus. Tu ne penses pas que t'as assez fait de dégâts comme ça ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, faussement choquée :

\- Des dégâts ? J'ai simplement été là pour …  
\- Tu as été là simplement pour la mettre au fond du trou Bunny ! Tu ne voulais pas la voir avec nous alors …  
\- C'est mieux pour elle qu'elle soit avec moi ! s'exclame-t-elle. Vous la nuisez, et …  
\- ON LA NUIT ? M'exclamais-je. Pourtant c'est dans ta baignoire qu'on l'a retrouvée à moitié morte, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat, marmonne-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait juste un peu trop poussé sur la bouteille.  
\- Toi aussi apparemment, lui fais-je remarquer.

Encore une fois, elle m'adresse un sourire hypocrite. Elle le fait exprès. Elle veut me pousser à bout, elle veut NOUS pousser à bout.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller Bunny, finit par reprendre Hank sur un ton qu'il tente de maitriser.

Mais il est à deux doigts de perdre son sang froid, et son équipe le sait puisqu'Antonio finit par se diriger jusqu'à Bunny :

\- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle se recule alors, et s'écarte d'Antonio d'un pas assez brusque tout en me fixant avec un regard noir.

\- T'as réussi ce que tu voulais, hein Teddy ? me crache-t-elle.  
\- Je veux juste que tu laisses Erin tranquille. Et elle aussi le veut.  
\- Elle ne veut rien du tout ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers Hank, le visage crispé par la colère :

\- Tu cherches juste à l'éloigner de moi ! T'as toujours été jaloux de notre relation ! Mais je suis sa mère ! Je suis LEUR mère et je suis la grand-mère de Tatiana, Hank ! Tu n'as pas le droit de …  
\- NOTRE MERE ? Tu te considères encore comme notre mère ? Tu oses même te considérer même comme une grand mère ?! Tu rigoles Bunny ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on parle de l'enfer que tu lui as fait vivre, à elle, et à ton soi-disant petit enfant ? C'est ça être mère et grand mère pour toi ?  
\- Tatiana a …  
\- JE NE PARLE PAS DE TATIANA ! ET TU LE SAIS !

Bien sûr qu'elle le sait puisque son visage se ferme aussitôt et elle ne trouve rien à répondre. Je tente de me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes nerfs sont à bout. Peut-être qu'Erin va m'en vouloir de déballer son linge sale en public, mais je n'arrive plus à faire semblant :

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, finit-elle par lâcher.  
\- T'en es vraiment sûre Bunny ? Erin vient de me parler. Certes, elle n'en dit pas beaucoup comme tu t'en doutes, parce que tu l'as menacée, et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise en apprenant que tu étais au courant qu'elle était enceinte, et que je n'en savais STRICTEMENT RIEN ?  
\- Teddy …  
\- Non Bunny ! Maintenant tu la boucles et tu te tires d'ici avant que je te foute moi même à la porte ! Je ne veux plus …  
\- Elle t'a aussi dit que c'est la fille avec qui tu couches qui a tué son bébé ? s'exclame-t-elle.

J'écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant pas où elle souhaite en venir. C'est lorsque je remarque son regard rivé sur Elisha que je crois saisir le message :

\- Non non non …, murmurais-je en secouant mon visage.  
\- Teddy, commence à reprendre alors Elisha.

Je continue de secouer mon visage. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne veux pas y croire !

\- Elle a frappé Erin alors qu'elle était enceinte. Et résultat des courses, Erin a fait une fausse couche.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le pire : D'apprendre qu'Elisha a frappé ma propre sœur, ou l'immense sourire qu'affiche Bunny ?

\- Vous avez peut-être oublié le passage où vous m'avez filé 3 000 dollars pour votre commission ? reprend Elisha sur un ton sarcastique.  
\- Quelle commission ?

Je me tourne Elisha qui a son regard toujours rivé sur Bunny. Mais bien trop énervée, Elisha garde ses yeux perçants posés sur Bunny.

\- Elisha, répète alors Alvin, de quelle commission tu parles ?  
\- Vous n'allez pas écouter cette gamine, c'est une droguée qui est en manque, vous …

Bunny continue d'essayer de se défendre, mais Hank ne l'écoute plus. Il sait qu'elle ment, parce qu'il la connaît trop bien. Alors Il se tourne vers Elisha et lui demande d'une voix tranchante :

\- Quelle commission ?  
\- Elle m'a filé 3 000 dollars pour approcher un certain Charlie Pugliese et lui dire qu'Erin était enceinte.  
\- Tu devais juste lui dire qu'Erin était enceinte ! se défend Bunny. Je ne t'avais pas dit de tuer mon petit enfant !

Les sourcils froncés, Elisha se tourne vers Bunny :

\- Vous saviez très bien le plan de Charlie. Vous m'avez fait transmettre le message pour que …

Je n'arrive plus à écouter la discussion. Mon cerveau refuse d'assimiler d'autres informations qui pourraient me détruire encore un peu plus. Ma vue se brouille, mes oreilles bourdonnent, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Déception ? Culpabilité ? Je n'arrive plus à trouver les mots justes.  
Je me sens trahi, souillé. Mais est ce que je suis en droit de me plaindre ? Moi même j'ai trahi la seule que je n'aurais jamais dû trahir.

Je retourne donc voir Erin dans la pièce voisine. J'entends Elisha m'appeler plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai pas la force de me retourner, ni encore moins celle de lui faire face.  
Sans un mot, je m'assieds sur le sofa aux côtés d'Erin. J'essaie de retrouver mes esprits mais c'est clairement impossible.  
C'est déjà difficile de concevoir l'idée que je me suis fait totalement mené en bateau par Elisha, mais c'est encore plus dur de me dire que j'ai préféré la croire elle, plutôt que ma propre sœur.

\- Tu ne dois pas croire tout ce qu'elle te dit …

Difficilement, je lève mon visage jusqu'à Erin. Elle hausse légèrement les épaules avec une petite moue.  
Et la douleur est d'autant plus grande en voyant qu'elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir … Pourtant elle le pourrait, elle devrait même m'en vouloir ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne pourrais que le comprendre.

\- Elisha n'a pas nié, lui fais-je remarquer.  
\- Et tu oublies que Bunny raconte ce qu'elle veut, et surtout comme elle le veut. Bizarrement, elle oublie tous les épisodes où elle a causé du tort.

C'est totalement vrai. Bunny se contente de pointer du doigt tout le monde, sans jamais se remettre en cause. Mais si Bunny venait de mentir, pourquoi Elisha n'a pas démenti ?  
Je pousse un long soupir, puis secoue mon visage en passant une main sur mon front, totalement perdu.

\- Le soir où j'ai fait mon overdose, tout ce qu'elle s'est contentée de te dire, c'est que j'avais trop bu. Mais est ce qu'elle t'a dit aussi que la veille, Jay était passé à la maison et que …

Elle est incapable de terminer sa phrase. Je la vois se pincer les lèvres, assez anxieuse, tandis que quelques larmes commencent à perler au coin de ses paupières.

Je comprends que le sujet est encore trop douloureux pour s'éterniser sur cette discussion, et que la plaie est loin d'être cicatrisée.  
J'aimerais lui dire qu'elle n'est pas obligée d'en parler, qu'elle le fera quand elle sera prête, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Et surtout, elle a besoin de me révéler tout ce qu'elle a été obligée de cacher pendant longtemps … Trop longtemps même.

\- … Enfin, après ma démission, Jay a été présent pour moi … Vraiment présent … Il faisait le maximum …  
\- Et ça n'a pas plu à Bunny, soupirais-je.

Elle esquisse un petit sourire crispé, tandis que ses yeux se font de plus en plus brillants :

\- Vraiment pas du tout. Elle faisait tout pour le repousser, et moi je ne faisais rien pour qu'il sorte de ma vie. Sa présence me faisait du bien. Enfin … J'étais bien, tu comprends ?

Non… Je ne comprends pas totalement ce qu'elle me dit, mais j'acquiesce tout de même d'un signe de tête. Peut-être qu'avec la suite de son récit, je finirais par mieux y comprendre.

\- Il avait proposé de m'héberger le temps que … Enfin le temps que tout redevienne à la normale et …

Mon cœur se serre en remarquant ses premières larmes couler. D'un geste rapide et bref, elle passe une main sur ses yeux et les efface aussitôt.

\- Tu avais refusé d'aller chez Jay ?

Elle m'informe que non d'un signe de tête :

\- J'avais accepté. Mais Bunny m'a fait comprendre que si je m'en allais, elle dirait à Jay pour ma grossesse.  
\- C'était lui le père ?  
\- C'était lui, affirme-t-elle. On était sortis ensemble passé à un moment … Enfin pas longtemps parce que Hank avait été clair avec nous à ce sujet. Il nous avait déjà avertis une fois alors … On a préféré arrêter.

Je me retiens de lui demander : _Vous_ avez préféré arrêter ou _tu_ as préféré arrêter ?

Je sais très bien que Jay était contre son choix, celui de mettre un terme à leur relation. Il me l'a déjà dit, il y a quelques jours de ça : « Une relation vouée à l'échec », m''avait-il précisé. Je lui avais alors fait comprendre qu'Erin était sincère avec lui, que je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi bien que lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

Mais il ne remettait pas en cause ses sentiments. D'après lui, le souci, c'est qu'Erin n'osait « affronter » Hank. Lorsque celui-ci avait découvert leur relation, Jay avait voulu être honnête envers lui et lui dire la vérité, mais Erin avait aussitôt fait machine arrière, en lui disant que c'était mieux qu'ils restent amis.

Je pousse un soupir. J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle agit ainsi ? Tout le monde sait que Hank est plus que protecteur envers Erin et que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, aucun homme n'approcherait Erin. Pourtant Jay est un mec bien, mieux que tous ceux qu'elle a pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Elle n'a qu'une chose à faire : Le dire à Hank, lui expliquer la situation …

Mais elle n'en fait rien. Au lieu de ça, on dirait qu'elle cherche plutôt à le provoquer en agissant tout comme il ne veut pas qu'elle agisse.

\- Erin, quand t'es partie de Chicago … Enfin Hank m'a dit que t'étais à la clinique pour faire des examens … Tu pensais être enceinte …  
\- Je ne l'étais pas, m'interrompt-elle. C'est vrai que j'avais des doutes, j'avais du retard, j'avais des nausées, mais c'était une fausse alerte.  
\- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? T'as quitté la clinique sans finir tes examens ?  
\- Je les ai faits quand je suis partie à New York, m'informe-t-elle.  
\- Donc tu n'es pas enceinte ?

Elle m'informe que non d'un signe de tête :

\- Enfin j'avais tous les symptômes mais les médecins m'ont dit que c'était lié au stress. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, ça a causé pas mal de dérèglements. Psychologiquement, mais surtout physiquement …

J'acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête :

\- Et tu les as toujours ces dérèglements ?

Mal à l'aise, elle hausse les épaules tout en esquissant une légère grimace. Elle hésite à répondre pendant quelques secondes :

\- Le stress n'est pas le seul facteur, il y a aussi …

Elle s'arrête de parler, son visage devenant soudainement plus fermé alors que son regard se porte sur la vitre.

\- Jay va où ?

Le regard qu'elle me lance me fait froid dans le dos. Un regard dans lequel se lit la peur, mais surtout un regard qui exprime une réelle angoisse. Une angoisse qui, je le sens, ne va pas tarder à prendre le contrôle d'Erin.

Je décide de regarder par moi-même, et à travers la vitre, je découvre le principal concerné en train de mettre sa veste, prêt à partir.  
Mais je suis incapable de répondre à Erin parce que j'ignore où Jay a l'intention d'aller.  
Je me retourne vers Erin et dans un haussement d'épaules, je l'informe – avec une certaine appréhension - que je n'en sais pas plus qu'elle.

Ce que je craignais finit par arriver. La peur - une peur panique - s'empare d'Erin.  
Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide, ses yeux sont rapidement remplis de larmes.  
Que faire ? Comment réagir ? Surtout qu'elle tient encore ma fille dans ses bras ? J'ai peur de l'effrayer encore plus si je tente le moindre mouvement.

\- Jay ne doit pas … il ne doit pas partir…

Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle répète la même chose dans un murmure quasi inaudible.  
Honnêtement, je reste impuissant face à son état. J'ignore comment l'aider. Je sais juste qu'il ne faut pas que j'effectue le moindre geste brusque - comme Hank me l'avait dit autrefois – afin d'éviter qu'elle perde son calme. Exactement comme elle l'a fait, il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'elle s'est jetée sur moi après que je lui ai annoncé qu'elle devait choisir entre la clinique et le domicile de Hank. Si Justin n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter … Enfin j'aurais été dans de sales draps !

Alors je reste assis à côté d'elle, sans oser bouger, mais surtout mes yeux posés sur Tatiana qui continue de dormir à poings fermés.  
J'attends, en espérant qu'elle finisse par se calmer. Mauvaise idée, puisque plus les secondes passent, et plus j'ai l'impression que son état se dégrade.

\- … Il va nous tuer Teddy !

Elle commence à élever la voix. Non, ce n'est plus une impression. Plus le temps passe, et plus elle paraît terrorisée.

\- Jay ne doit pas y aller, je t'en supplie Teddy …

Mon cœur se serre lorsque je la vois qui commence à pleurer. J'aimerais la réconforter, la rassurer, mais un seul faux mouvement et elle peut perdre tout contrôle.

J'entends alors la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Je me retourne et découvre Hank à l'entrebâillement. A son regard, je comprends que – depuis l'autre pièce - il a dû entendre et surtout remarquer le changement de comportement d'Erin. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre mais je refuse. Je ne laisserai pas Erin, et je ne laisserai surtout pas ma fille avec Erin alors qu'elle est dans cet état.

Jay finit par entrer dans la pièce. Il se dirige directement jusqu'à Erin puis s'accroupit face à elle. Je sens mes doigts se crisper, appréhendant la suite des évènements :

\- Erin ?  
\- Tu ne dois pas partir, continue-t-elle de murmurer.  
\- Tu veux bien donner Tatiana à Teddy, et après on discutera …

Lui non plus n'est pas rassuré par le fait que ma fille soit toujours avec Erin.  
Je me pince les lèvres, attendant avec grande impatience, le retour Tatiana dans mes bras.

Mais Erin ne répond pas. Elle ne le regarde même pas. Est ce qu'elle l'a, au moins, entendu ?  
De plus en plus anxieux, je tourne discrètement mon visage en direction de Hank. Toujours à l'entrée de la pièce, il me fait comprendre de ne pas m'inquiéter.  
Comment ne pas l'être, surtout lorsque je remarque que, lui aussi, est loin d'être tranquille ?  
Au bout de longues secondes, Erin finit par tourner son regard – noyé par les larmes - vers Jay.

\- Il récupère Tatiana, d'accord ?  
\- Tu vas partir ? répète-t-elle.

Comme je le pressentais, elle ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Mais – même malgré son état de fatigue, ses blessures – Jay ne lâche pas l'affaire :

\- On va parler d'accord ? Mais avant, Teddy doit récupérer Tatiana et …  
\- Tu es blessé, le coupe-t-elle.

Elle passe une main sur ses yeux, effaçant les nombreuses larmes qui font surface.

\- Et sans toi, j'aurais pu être mort. Vaut mieux que je sois blessé non ?

Elle affirme faiblement d'un signe de tête. Alors Jay poursuit sur sa lancée :

\- Je vais aller à l'hôpital juste pour un examen. Et il ne va rien m'arriver parce Ruzzek, Antonio et Kevin vont m'y accompagner, d'accord ?

De nouveau, elle secoue son visage affirmativement. Je pousse un léger soupir de soulagement, sentant la pression redescendre en remarquant qu'elle a l'air de s'apaiser.

\- Mais Teddy doit d'abord récupérer Tatiana.  
\- D'accord, murmure-t-elle.

Elle se tourne alors vers moi et finit – enfin - par me tendre ma fille. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je prends Tatiana dans mes bras.

\- Teddy, m'appelle Hank.

Il me fait signe de sortir de la pièce. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas laisser ma sœur dans cet état, et surtout, je veux finir la conversation qu'on a commencée.

\- Teddy, me rappelle-t-il sur un ton plus ferme, viens.

Jay, qui fait toujours face à Erin, se tourne vers moi et – par un signe de tête d'approbation – me fait comprendre de ne pas m'inquiéter, que la situation est sous contrôle.

\- Va t'aérer un peu.

A contrecoeur, je finis par sortir de la pièce. Hank, qui est toujours sur le pas de la porte ferme la porte derrière nous, laissant ainsi Jay et Erin seuls dans la pièce. On rejoint donc le bureau principal où Alvin, Antonio, et Ruzzek continuent d'interroger Elisha. A son visage, je comprends que les choses sont loin de jouer en sa faveur. Antonio pousse alors un soupir puis se tourne vers Hank :

\- Elle a avoué.

Hank affirme d'un simple signe de tète sans rien rajouter … Mais son visage en dit long. Le visage de tous, à vrai dire.  
Elisha finit par se tourner vers moi, le visage désolé, en larmes.

\- Teddy …  
\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je veux juste que tu récupères tes affaires chez moi avant que je les brûle.  
\- Ecoute moi au moins !  
\- T'écouter ? Pourquoi Elisha ? Depuis le début, je te faisais confiance ! Tu m'as dit de te croire, alors je t'ai crue quitte à ne pas croire ma propre sœur ! Je …

Je m'oblige à m'arrêter court à la conversation, parce que je sens que je perds mes nerfs.

\- Teddy, il faut que tu me croies ! Ta mère …  
\- La seule chose que je crois maintenant, c'est la vidéo que je vais me faire un plaisir de regarder !

Je secoue mon visage, avec un petit rire nerveux :

\- Ça devait t'éclater ton petit jeu, non ? Tu savais que ma sœur ne pouvait rien dire, alors tu t'es amusée à la descendre, tu t'es amusée à me monter contre elle, et à lui faire une réputation qu'elle n'a pas ! Mais sache une chose Elisha, c'est que la salope est loin d'être Erin. Vraiment très loin ! Avant de vouloir la critiquer, tu aurais mieux fait de te regarder dans une glace parce que la plus grosse des garces se trouve face à moi.


	38. Chapitre 37

**Point de vue : Jay Halstead**

Assis à mon bureau, je pousse un long soupir tandis qu'Elisha continue de se perdre dans ses longues explications. J'ai du mal à rester concentré. Mon épaule et mes côtes me font de plus en plus mal.

\- Halstead ?

Je lève mon regard vers Voight qui me fixe les sourcils froncés. A son expression, je comprends qu'il devine l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Un état qui se dégrade, et qui me fait de plus en plus souffrir.  
Il ne me laisse plus le choix, il veut que j'aille à l'hôpital. J'en ai bien conscience, de toute manière, je ne compte plus m'opposer à sa demande, parce que maintenant c'est moi qui veux y aller et le plus vite possible.  
J'acquiesce simplement d'un signe de tête, faisant comprendre à Voight que je compte m'en aller. Je me lève donc de ma chaise tout en prenant ma veste posée sur le dossier.

\- Atwater, Ruzzek, et Antonio vous l'accompagnez, leur dit-il. Au moindre souci, je veux que…

Il s'arrête dans sa phrase puis tourne son visage, tandis que Antonio, Kevin, Adam et moi même stoppons notre marche en entendant la voix d'Erin retentir jusqu'à là.  
On tourne alors notre visage en direction de la salle de pause – Salle où se trouvent Erin et Teddy – et je fronce les sourcils lorsque je remarque leur regard posé sur moi. Erin est au bord des larmes, tandis que Teddy paraît désemparé, mais surtout anxieux. Je comprends, et je vois surtout que Teddy n'a plus vraiment l'air de gérer la situation. Et j'en ai confirmation, lorsque par un signe de tête négatif discret, il me fait savoir qu'il n'a plus le contrôle.  
Sans plus attendre, je me dirige jusqu'à la salle de pause. Alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, Voight me retient par le bras. Je me tourne vers lui :

\- Tatiana, me dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tatiana, me répète-t-il. C'est la première chose qu'il faut faire, l'éloigner d'Erin. Vu l'état dans lequel Erin se trouve …

Il me fixe les sourcils froncés, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'ai très bien compris son message. Tatiana n'est pas en sécurité avec Erin, du moins pas lorsqu'Erin est dans cet état de panique totale. Il ouvre alors la porte de la salle, et fait signe à Teddy de sortir de la pièce, mais celui – ci répond à la négative.  
Je rejoins Erin d'un pas rapide. Elle paraît totalement ailleurs. Le regard noyé par les larmes, et surtout perdu dans le vide, elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma présence.  
Je m'accroupis donc à sa hauteur et tente de capter son regard :

\- Erin ?  
\- Tu ne dois pas partir, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Tu veux bien donner Tatiana à Teddy, et après on discutera …

Elle ne me répond rien. Est ce qu'elle m'a entendu ? Je n'en sais rien, et à vrai dire, j'en doute vraiment. Elle continue de regarder ailleurs. Puis, au bout d'innombrables secondes d'un silence plus que lourd, elle finit par poser ses yeux sur moi :

\- Il récupère Tatiana, d'accord ?  
\- Tu vas partir ?

Elle ne m'entend pas, ou du moins, elle ne m'écoute pas. Comment essayer de dialoguer, de raisonner une personne qui refuse d'écouter ? C'est difficile, même voire quasi impossible.

\- On va parler d'accord ? Mais avant, Teddy doit récupérer Tatiana et …  
\- Tu es blessé, me coupe-t-elle.

Elle passe une main sur ses yeux, effaçant les nombreuses larmes qui font surface.

\- Et sans toi, j'aurais pu être mort. Vaut mieux que je sois blessé non ?

Elle affirme faiblement d'un signe de tête. Alors j'en profite pour poursuivre :

\- Je vais aller à l'hôpital juste pour un examen. Et il ne va rien m'arriver parce Ruzzek, Antonio et Kevin vont m'y accompagner, d'accord ?

De nouveau, elle secoue son visage affirmativement. Je pousse un léger soupir de soulagement, en voyant qu'elle commence à coopérer.

\- Mais Teddy doit d'abord récupérer Tatiana.  
\- D'accord, murmure-t-elle.

Elle se tourne alors vers Teddy et finit – enfin – par lui rendre Tatiana. Plus que soulagé, celui ci s'empresse de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Teddy, l'appelle alors Hank.

Alors que je garde mes yeux posés sur Erin, je devine que Voight demande à Teddy de sortir. Mais celui ci n'a pas l'air de le vouloir puisque je l'aperçois secouer visage de gauche à droite, ne bougeant pas du sofa.

\- Teddy, le rappelle-t-il sur un ton plus ferme, viens.

Comprenant que Teddy n'avait toujours pas l'air décider à s'en aller, je me tourne vers lui et – par un signe de tête d'approbation – je lui fais comprendre que j'ai la situation en main.

\- Va t'aérer un peu.

A contrecoeur, il finit par se lever du sofa. Je le regarde quitter la pièce. Voight lui ne bouge pas. Il reste toujours debout devant la porte, son regard alternant entre Erin et moi.  
Comme pour Teddy, je lui fais savoir que je me charge d'Erin. Mais lui est plus réticent que Teddy et a visiblement du mal à concevoir cette idée. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il connaît Erin mieux que personne et il sait surement ce qu'elle est capable de faire lorsqu'elle est dans cet état.  
Il finit tout de même par quitter la pièce, pas des plus rassurés. J'attends qu'il referme la porte pour me tourner face à Erin. Le regard toujours rivé sur la vitre, elle paraît toujours autant ailleurs, et paniquée :

\- Eh … Erin, regarde-moi.

Elle tourne, lentement et difficilement, son visage jusqu'à moi, ses yeux toujours remplis de larmes :

\- Ça va aller d'accord ? Tout est sous surveillance, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle garde ses yeux posés sur moi, sans aucune réaction.

\- Erin, tu m'entends ?

Elle secoue légèrement la tête, de haut en bas. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que mes paroles aient bien été saisies. Elle paraît vraiment ailleurs, loin d'ici.  
Elle agit tel un automate, ses membres fonctionnant toujours au contraire de son cerveau qui semble comme … éteint, fermé à toute information.

\- Tu vas te reposer un peu, d'accord ?

De nouveau, elle acquiesce tout en s'allongeant sur le sofa. Elle n'émet aucune contestation, et j'en reste vraiment surpris.

\- T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle me répond non de la tête, tandis qu'elle commence à fermer les yeux. Je la regarde dormir, me demandant intérieurement si je fais bien de vouloir la mettre à l'épreuve aussitôt. J'aurais bien attendu, mais malheureusement, je ne le peux puisque le temps est compté. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de passer à l'attaque dès maintenant. Alors, avec une certaine appréhension, je pose ma main sur ses cheveux, voulant la réveiller en douceur :

\- Erin ?

Assez difficilement, elle entrouve les paupières :

\- Tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

Elle paraît intriguée par ma question. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils :

\- Quand tu te réveilleras, tu voudras bien manger ?  
\- D'accord, murmure-t-elle alors que ses yeux se referment tout seuls.

Je me relève, me saisis de quelques couvertures que je pose délicatement sur elle puis je quitte la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière moi :

\- On …

J'ai à peine commencé ma phrase, mais je la stoppe aussitôt lorsqu'en me retournant, je remarque que tous les yeux sont posés sur le grand écran.  
En découvrant le visage décomposé d'Elisha, je comprends qu'ils sont en train de visionner la vidéo.  
Alors je décide de ne pas signaler ma présence, et je reste en retrait. Parce que j'ai envie de savoir. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Donc, à mon tour, je concentre toute mon attention sur le grand écran.

* * *

 _\- Putain … C'est quoi ce bordel ? murmure-t-elle alors qu'elle vient de passer le pas de la porte._

 _Erin se tourne vers Nadia, le regard perplexe mais surtout suspicieux. Nadia lui répond simplement par un haussement d'épaules. Elle tente de cacher son état, mais elle n'est vraiment pas rassurée._ _Parce qu'elle reconnaît très bien l'odeur qui règne dans ce lieu, et surtout, elle reconnaît le genre de personnes présentes._

 _\- T'es sûre qu'elle est ici ?  
\- C'est l'adresse qu'elle m'a donnée, l'informe Nadia. Mais on ferait mieux d'y aller, je …  
_

 _Mais Nadia stoppe sa phrase lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'Erin ne l'écoute plus. En effet, celle ci a commencé à se diriger en direction d'un groupe constitué d'hommes._

 _\- … ne le sens pas du tout, aboutit-elle dans un soupir. Mais c'est gentil de m'écouter Erin, vraiment très gentil, j'étais pas assez folle comme ça …, finit-elle en se parlant à elle-même_

 _Toujours pas des plus rassurées, elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle est de plus en plus anxieuse, il n'y a rien qui vaille de bon … Surtout lorsqu'elle aperçoit Erin revenir en sa direction, le regard dur :_

 _\- Tu ne me lâches pas d'une semelle, compris ?_

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle la prend par le bras et l'entraine avec elle, à l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes plus tôt._

 _\- Excusez moi de vous déranger les gars, mais est ce que vous sauriez où est Elisha ?_

 _Tous – c'est à dire les quatre hommes - se retournent vers les deux jeunes femmes, et un sourire assez … étrange s'affiche sur leurs lèvres._

 _\- Désolé poupée mais … Elisha est assez occupée, se met à rire l'un d'entre eux. Mais si tu veux, on…_

 _Alors qu'il commence à se lever de sa chaise, Erin le stoppe aussitôt en mettant sa main devant elle :_

 _\- Sans façon merci !  
\- T'en veux un peu ? lui propose alors un autre homme dont la voix ne présageait rien de bon._

 _Erin pose son regard sur la substance éparpillée un peu partout sur la table, une substance poudreuse et blanchâtre. Probablement de l'héroïne. La quantité est conséquente, à tel point qu'on ne voit presque plus la couleur de la table.  
_ _Et vu l'état des quatre hommes, ils en ont consommé, même plus que consommée. La couleur de leurs yeux a viré au rouge, Erin remarque même leurs mains trembler._

 _\- Ça pourrait te détendre un peu…_

 _Erin tente d'afficher un sourire sincère, mais elle a du mal à faire semblant. Parce que plus les secondes passent, et plus elle a conscience du risque qu'elle encourt. Alors, avec toujours autant d'assurance et de sang froid, elle se tourne vers Nadia et reprend d'une voix extrêmement calme :_

 _\- Tu veux bien m'attendre dans la voiture ? J'en ai juste pour un petit instant._

 _Nadia n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris, puisqu'avec fermeté, elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite :_

 _\- Et te laisser là toute seule ? Non. Je reste avec toi._

 _La tâche s'annonce compliquée pour Erin. Comment faire comprendre à Nadia qu'elle veut juste l'épargner de ce qui pourrait bientôt dégénérer ?  
_ _Tentant de garder son calme afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon, Erin lance un sourire à Nadia et reprend d'une voix plus sereine :_

 _\- Juste un petit instant. J'ai oublié de fermer la voiture, alors tu peux aller la surveiller le temps que j'aille chercher Elisha et …  
\- Regardez donc qui voilà …_

 _En entendant cette voix, Erin se fige totalement, bouche bée, et incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Faisant toujours face à Nadia, elle sent tous ses membres se contracter. En remarquant l'expression qu'affiche Nadia – une expression horrifiée – Erin comprend que ses craintes se confirment.  
_ _Il faut qu'elle se retourne pour lui faire face, elle doit le faire ! Alors qu'elle rassemble tout son courage, elle frissonne en sentant un souffle dans son cou. Elle ferme les yeux et se pince les lèvres en comprenant qu'il se trouve juste derrière elle :_

 _\- Ravi de te voir … princesse, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille._

 _Et elle frissonne encore plus lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase. Pourtant, elle ne doit pas faillir, elle doit réussir à garder son sang froid, sinon elle ne va pas s'en sortir._

 _\- On vient juste chercher Elisha, finit par reprendre Nadia, défiant l'homme du regard._

 _Contre toute attente, il se met à rire, en secouant son visage :_

 _\- Ecoute Charlie … , commence Erin._

 _Elle finit par se retourner face à lui, mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçoit Elisha à ses côtés. Surprise mêlée à une certaine perplexité lorsqu'elle remarque l'immense sourire qu'affiche Elisha._

 _\- On est venues pour la ramener, aboutit-elle décontenancée.  
\- Me ramener ? reprend alors la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur. Où ça ? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici …._

 _Comme pour affirmer ses dires, elle se colle un peu plus à Charlie, de manière plus que provocatrice. Tandis qu'Erin tente d'accuser le coup, Nadia, quant à elle, paraît totalement perdue :_

 _\- Elisha ? Qu'est ce que … ?_  
 _\- Pousse-toi de là, marmonne Charlie en se décalant d'Elisha, tu peux y aller maintenant._  
 _\- Pardon ?_

 _Décontenancée par sa réaction, elle le fixe l'air vexé._

 _\- J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé, et …  
\- Et maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, la coupe-t-il d'un air agacé._

 _Il pose son regard sur Erin, avec un léger sourire :_

 _\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas._

 _Elle a du mal à avaler sa salive, elle paraît anéantie. Et même malgré le comportement de Charlie, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux doux._  
 _Erin laisse échapper un petit sourire crispé en voyant la scène. Ça ne fait aucun doute qu'Elisha est tombée sous le charme de Charlie, ou plutôt, ça ne fait aucune doute qu'elle a cru à ses magnifiques paroles, et à ses innombrables promesses._

 _\- Charlie, je …_  
 _\- JE T'AI DIT DE PARTIR ! s'exclame-t-il furieux._

 _Il lève soudainement sa main, mais Erin – qui, le connaissant trop bien, avait déjà anticipé sa réaction - s'interpose entre eux, avant que le coup ne parte._

 _\- Waw waw waw calmos. On va la ramener à Chicago, donc …  
\- Je reste ici ! s'exclame Elisha.  
\- Elisha, on y va, reprend Nadia, sur un ton plus ferme._

 _Mais la jeune femme campe sur ses positions et refuse de s'en aller. Alors Erin l'attrape par le bras, et la regarde durement :_

 _\- On y va … MAINTENANT, rajoute-t-elle en la voyant toujours immobile._

 _Elle commence alors à l'entrainer de force, mais elle est aussitôt stoppée par la main de Charlie qui la retient :_

 _\- Toi, tu restes avec moi !_

 _Erin se tourne vers lui, le regardant bizarrement :_

 _\- Je suis juste venue ici pour chercher Elisha, maintenant …  
\- Et moi, je suis là pour toi. Je veux que tu restes avec moi._

 _Elle ne répond rien, elle contente simplement de réfléchir à toute vitesse, en le fixant. Il est déterminé, elle sait qu'il ne la laissera pas partir tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut. Mais il faudrait d'abord savoir ce qu'il veut … En tout cas, elle, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et elle va faire en sorte que sa demande soit réalisée le plus rapidement possible, avant que la situation ne dégénère :_

 _\- Je reste, à condition qu'Elisha et Nadia s'en aillent.  
\- Quoi ?! s'exclame cette dernière. C'est hors de question que je m'en aille sans toi Erin, je …  
\- Je veux qu'elles partent, répète alors Erin en fixant Charlie.  
\- Tu es la seule personne que je veux, l'informe-t-il. Elles sont libres de partir._

 _Erin effectue un léger signe de tête affirmatif, puis se tourne vers Elisha et Nadia :_

 _\- Vous sortez._

 _Le ton qu'elle emploie n'exige aucune contestation de leur part. Mais Elisha est loin d'être satisfaite avec ce choix. Elle porte son regard sur Charlie, les larmes aux yeux :_

 _\- Tu m'avais promis que …  
\- Arrête de chialer un peu, soupire-t-il d'un ton agacé. Je voulais juste Erin, maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de toi, et …  
\- Elle est enceinte._

 _Nadia écarquille les yeux, tandis qu'Erin tente de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers Elisha :_

 _\- Tu peux partir._

 _Mais Elisha reste là où elle est, et défie Erin du regard :_

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que t'es enceinte ?_

 _Lorsqu'Erin croise les yeux de Charlie - dont le visage s'est radicalement fermé- elle sait que cette révélation ne va pas être sans conséquence. Elle se pince les lèvres, tout en faisant face à Nadia :_

 _\- Pars d'ici.  
\- Non Erin, je …  
\- T'es enceinte ? l'interrompt Charlie d'un ton extrêmement froid._

 _Elle lui répond négativement, avec le plus grand calme : Non._

 _\- T'en es sûre Erin ?_

 _Il pose cette question avec un ton menaçant. Il suspecte quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'elle ne dit pas la vérité ?_

 _\- Elle te ment._

 _En tout cas, Elisha le sait, et elle fait tout pour persuader Charlie._

 _\- La poisse qu'elle soit en cloque, soupire alors l'un des hommes, c'est toujours les bombasses qui sont …_  
 _\- La ferme Steven, le coupe Charlie, en lui lançant un regard noir._

 _Il reporte son attention sur Erin, puis sort un sachet de sa poche qu'il lui tend :_

 _\- Prends.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je veux que tu consommes sous mes yeux. Alors prends le sachet, et tu …  
\- Tu sais très bien que je n'en prends plus !_

 _Il la dévisage durant de nombreuses secondes, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Tu travailles toujours chez les flics, qui me dit que t'es pas là pour une descente ?  
\- Arrête un peu ta paranoïa Charlie. Je suis là juste pour ramener Elisha.  
\- Et tu penses que je …  
\- Je peux en prendre, le coupe Nadia, je travaille aussi pour les flics, précise-t-elle.  
\- Toi, tu ne prends rien du tout ! réfute Erin en haussant la voix, tu prends juste la porte de sortie !_

 _Mais Nadia n'a pas l'air du même avis, puisqu'elle ne bouge pas et se contente de fixer durement Elisha :_

 _\- Maintenant Nadia, insiste-t-elle sur un ton ferme._

 _Charlie fronce les sourcils, avec un léger haussement d'épaules :_

 _\- C'est une bonne idée après tout, reprend-il en s'avançant vers Nadia._

 _Il lui tend le sachet rempli de drogues. Nadia va pour l'attraper, mais Erin la devance :_

 _\- Je vais le faire.  
\- Non Erin, je vais m'en occuper …  
\- Tu vois, reprend Elisha en fixant Charlie, Nadia ne veut pas la laisser en prendre parce qu'elle est enceinte._

 _Charlie doute de plus en plus. Son regard va de Nadia à Erin. Puis il se tourne vers Elisha :_

 _\- Alors prouve moi qu'elle est enceinte.  
\- Elisha, reprend alors Erin, tu devrais t'en aller avec Nadia._

 _Mais Erin sait que ses efforts sont vains. Elle sait que, quoi qu'elle dise, Elisha ne va pas l'écouter, et va se concentrer uniquement sur Charlie. L'étau se resserre, de plus en plus, et surtout plus vite que prévu.  
_ _Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourne vers Nadia. Elle la fixe intensément, puis remue ses lèvres, sans émettre le moindre son. Nadia comprend son message sans aucune difficulté, elle lit sur ses lèvres : « Barre toi » Mais elle ne peut pas la laisser, ce serait …_

 _\- Par qui on commence alors ? reprend Charlie._

 _Cette fois-ci, ce sont les yeux de Nadia qui se remplissent de larmes. Elle fixe Erin, un regard rempli de culpabilité :_

 _\- J'suis désolée …_

 _Erin ne comprend pas, alors elle l'interroge du regard. Un regard soucieux, craintif, puisque c'est l'état dans lequel se trouve Erin. Qu'est – ce que …_

 _\- NADIA NON !_

 _Mais c'est trop tard. Sans qu'Erin n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Nadia a plongé sa main dans sa poche, en a sorti des pilules qu'elle s'est dépêchée d'ingérer._

 _\- A ton tour maintenant Erin._

 _La concernée lance un regard noir à Elisha qui lui sourit en retour._

 _\- J'en ai pris, donc c'est bon, Erin n'a pas besoin d'en prendre, fait remarquer Nadia.  
\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! T'as presque rien pris, je t'ai connue bien plus …. Coopérative._

 _Elle se tourne ensuite vers Charlie, avec toujours ce même sourire sur son visage :_

 _\- On taffe dans la même boite. C'est une pute elle aussi.  
\- C'était, rectifie Erin sèchement, je sais que c'est dur à l'accepter chérie, mais tu dois te faire une raison, Nadia a réussi là où tu ne réussiras jamais. Elle a réussi à descendre du trottoir sur lequel tu resteras toute ta vie._

 _Quelques rires fusent dans la pièce, Charlie laisse échapper un léger sourire alors qu'il se prépare une ligne de coke. Il jette un bref regard à Erin :_

 _\- Toujours la même, à c'que j'vois. … C'est pour ça que je t'aime d'ailleurs.  
\- C'est la meilleure celle-là, tu prétends aimer une fille qui s'est faite engrosser par un autre ? s'exclame Elisha. T'es vraiment con, mon pauvre !  
\- Elle n'est pas …  
\- Enceinte ? Elle l'est putain !  
\- Jalousie, jalousie, quand tu nous tiens, lance alors l'un des jeunes hommes assis autour de la table.  
\- La ferme Steven !  
\- Vous savez les gars, si c'est juste ça qui vous pose problème, je connais une solution vraiment simple, je peux vérifier par moi même si elle l'est vraiment.  
\- C'est gentil, reprend alors Erin avec un sourire forcé, mais je pense que je pourrais m'en passer.  
\- Dommage, je l'aurais fait avec plaisir, tu sais …  
\- Oooh, quel dommage, ironise-t-elle avec un sourire toujours autant crispé._

 _Et son sourire se crispe encore plus lorsque Charlie lui tend une poignée de pilules :_

 _\- C'est pour toi, l'informe-t-il.  
\- Charlie, je t'ai dit que …  
\- Tu prends Erin ! lui ordonne-t-il.  
\- Tu veux que je te prouve qu'elle est enceinte ? lance alors Elisha, sur un ton défi._

 _Sans plus attendre, elle s'avance jusqu'à Erin et lui assène un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Malgré la douleur, Erin reste debout et ne faillit pas, elle ne tente même pas de se débattre, au contraire de Nadia qui se rue sur Elisha.  
_ _Mais la douleur est de plus en plus forte, Erin est obligée de s'accroupir en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale :_

 _\- Nadia, souffle-t-elle. NADIA, répète-t-elle plus fortement._

 _Tenant les cheveux d'Elisha entre ses mains, Nadia profère plusieurs injures à l'intention d'Elisha, la pousse ensuite sur le sol avant de retourner voir Erin. Elle s'accroupit en face d'elle, le regard soucieux :_

 _\- Erin, ça va ? Tu veux que …  
\- Pars Nadia. S'il te plait, pars._

 _Les larmes aux yeux, Nadia secoue vigoureusement son visage :_

 _\- Non Erin. Pas sans toi._  
 _\- Il faut que tu partes. Je vais essayer de ramener Elisha, mais vu ce qu'elle a consommé…_  
 _\- Tu la laisses crever ici Erin ! s'exclame-t-elle, cette pétasse nous a bien menées en bateau …_  
 _\- Menées en bateau ou pas, on ne peut pas la laisser ici. On règlera tout ça plus tard, mais il est hors de question de la laisser avec Charlie, ce serait du suicide._

 _Nadia pousse un soupir, et commence à réfléchir. Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour qu'elles puissent se sortir de là. Ce n'est pas possible de …_

 _\- CHARLIE, ARRETE, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !_

 _Alertées par les cris d'Elisha, toutes deux tournent leur visage. C'est à ce moment que Nadia comprend ce que voulait dire Erin par « Ce serait du suicide », lorsqu'elle aperçoit Charlie tabasser violemment Elisha. Elle continue d'hurler de douleur, sous les coups de plus en plus brutaux de Charlie_

 _\- TU M'AS MENTI ESPECE DE SALOPE ! TU ..._

 _Erin tourne une dernière fois son visage vers Nadia, les larmes aux yeux, et surtout craintive :_

\- Pars maintenant Nadia. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu n'as rien vu. Personne ne doit savoir.

 _Nadia n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'Erin tourne aussitôt son visage vers Charlie et lance à son intention :_

 _\- Elle ne t'a pas menti, je suis enceinte._

 _Charlie se stoppe net, son poing toujours levé au dessus d'Elisha, fixant attentivement Erin :_

 _\- Pardon ?  
\- Je suis enceinte, répète-t-elle.  
\- Non … Tu ne m'as pas fait ça, murmure-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence._

 _Erin ne répond rien, elle se prépare déjà – physiquement, et psychologiquement – aux conséquences de sa révélation. Et elle fait bien, puisqu'elle voit Elisha se relever et s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, sur ordre de Charlie :_

 _\- Elisha, ne fais pas ça. Il faut que tu partes d'ici. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu vas …_

 _Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elisha recommence à la tabasser. Erin ne tente pas de se défendre, elle s'écroule à terre, et malgré les coups qu'elle se reçoit, elle réussit à tourner son visage en direction de Nadia :_

 _\- Pars … souffle-t-elle dans une grimace, pars … préviens ….. pers… personne…_

 _Plus de 2 heures se sont écoulées lorsque Nadia revient dans la maison. Mais elle n'est pas seule. Avec elle, se trouvent Mouse, Casey, Gabby, Shay, Hermann, et Cruz._

 _\- ERIN ! appelle alors Mouse. ERIN !  
\- Oh mon dieu, murmure Nadia en posant une main sur sa bouche, lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le sol._

 _En effet, de grosses marques de sang se trouvent sur le parquet, à l'endroit même où gisait Erin lorsque Nadia était partie.  
_ _Sans plus attendre, Mouse et Nadia commencent à fouiller tous les recoins de la maison, à la recherche du moindre indice. De son côté, Gabby maintient son regard rivé sur ces taches de sang qui recouvrent une bonne partie du sol. Il y a beaucoup de sang, assez pour …_

 _\- Gabby ?_

 _Le regard noyé par les larmes, elle se tourne vers Hermann qui vient de l'appeler. Celui-ci pousse un soupir en la voyant sur le point de pleurer :_

 _\- On va la retrouver, d'accord ?_

 _Elle affirme de la tête, tout en se pinçant les lèvres afin d'éviter d'éclater en larmes :_

 _\- Bon, on fait le tour de la maison. On commence par …._

 _Il se stoppe lorsqu'il aperçoit Mouse débouler dans la pièce, avec Erin dans les bras._

 _\- Dépose la ici, lui dit Cruz en rejoignant le sofa._

 _Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Gabby, Shay, Casey et Hermann se joignent aussitôt à eux, et découvrent avec horreur l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouve Erin : Visage tuméfié, vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés._

 _\- Son pouls est faible, leur informe Mouse.  
\- Il faut trouver l'origine des saignements, fait remarquer Gabby. Nadia, apporte-nous de …_

 _Elle tourne son visage, constatant l'absence de cette dernière :_

 _\- NADIA ! appelle-t-elle._

 _Ils entendent alors une femme qui se met à hurler, puis des bruits de coups, et de nouveau des hurlements :_

 _\- Okay, reprend Casey en se levant, restez ici, je vais voir Nadia._

 _Il quitte alors la pièce en direction de la provenance des hurlements. De leur côté, Gabby, Shay, Hermann, et Cruz examinent de manière plus approfondie les blessures d'Erin._

 _\- Elle n'a aucune plaie ouverte, soupire Cruz, ce n'est peut-être pas elle qui a perdu du sang._  
 _\- Blessures importantes au niveau du bas ventre, constate Shay alors qu'elle remonte légèrement son T shirt._

 _Elle ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer alors qu'elle détaille du regard le corps meurtri d'Erin._

 _\- Il faut qu'on examine le bas de son corps, reprend-elle à l'intention de ses coéquipiers._  
 _\- Putain … Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? murmure Hermann, en secouant son visage._

 _C'est la question que tous se posent. Comment ça se fait qu'Erin se soit retrouvé à pus de 500 kilomètres de Chicago, et surtout, comment ça se fait qu'elle ait fini dans cet état ?_

 _\- Froid … J'ai froid …_

 _Erin ouvre péniblement les yeux. Mouse enlève alors sa veste qu'il pose sur elle, tandis que Hermann lui met une couverture sur elle :_

 _\- Comment tu sens ?  
\- Bi … bien, murmure-t-elle. Na … dia … où … est Naadd… Nadia ? Je …  
\- Nadia va bien, la rassure Shay, elle est ici avec nous, mais il faut que tu nous dises où tu as mal Erin.  
\- J…je vais bien, souffle-t-elle en se redressant.  
\- Erin, soupire Gabby, t'as vu ton état ?  
\- C'est rien … une ba… garre qui… a mal tourné.  
_ _\- Tu appelles ça une bagarre ? rétorque Gabby.  
_ _\- Ouais …, soupire Erin en commençant à se redresser.  
_ _\- Eh eh doucement, lui dit Hermann en la tenant, il faut que tu restes allongée._

 _Mais Erin se redresse quand même malgré les recommandations de tous, ce qui a pour effet de tirer un soupir de résignation de la part de Hermann._

 _\- Erin….  
\- Ça va, ça va …, souffle-t-elle en grimaçant. Bon… Qu'est…-ce … Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?_

 _Mouse fronce les sourcils, tandis que tous se jettent des regards … perplexes, presque inquiets même. Mouse se tourne alors vers eux, et lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas le seul à être perdu par les propos d'Erin, il se retourne de nouveau vers elle_

 _\- Tu sais où on est ?_  
 _\- J'sais … j'sais pas …, soupire-t-elle. Mais …_

 _Elle est interrompue par le retour de Casey qui est accompagnée de Nadia. Mais celle-ci a du mal à marcher, et en remarquant son teint blême, son état de transpiration avancée, et surtout l'aide de Casey pour l'aider à rester debout, Gabby comprend qu'Erin leur ment.  
_ _Et elle n'est pas la seule à le comprendre puisque lorsque son regard croise celui de Cruz, de Shay et Hermann, elle aperçoit dans leurs yeux cette lueur d'incompréhension qui les anime petit à petit. Cette lueur qui fait sentir que quelque chose de pas net s'est tramé ici, et se trame peut être encore. Cette lueur qui dit que personne n'est dupe face aux mensonges d'Erin…_

 _\- Elle a du mal à respirer, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, leur informe Casey. Et …  
\- Ça va, murmure Nadia, je vais bien.  
\- On va rentrer… à ….la maison, reprend Erin en se levant.  
\- Waw waw waw doucement !_

 _Mouse a tout juste le temps de la retenir par le bras, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber sur le sol après avoir fortement vacillé._

 _\- Et ben… C'est … C'est dingue comme la terre toooooooourne ici !_

 _Elle se met à rire toute seule, tandis que le visage de Gabby se ferme brusquement lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'Erin n'est pas dans son état normal :_

 _\- Qu'est ce que t'as pris ? lui demande-t-elle sur un ton assez sec._

 _Erin la dévisage pendant quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Je ne rigole pas Erin. T'as vu ton état ? Qu'est ce que t'as pris ?!_

 _Elle fait alors mine de réfléchir, et puis elle finit par hausser les épaules, levant les mains en signe d'ignorance._

 _\- Ça… mon amiiiiiie que j'aime de touuuuuut mon cœur, c'est … une booooooonne question, une très booooonne même, finit-elle avec toujours ce même sourire._

 _Gabby, beaucoup moins amusée qu'Erin par la situation, continue de la fixer le regard dur. Mais Erin reste toujours autant indifférente face à sa réaction, et surtout face aux recommandations de tous. Alors elle se retire de l'étreinte de Mouse qui la tient toujours par le bras, puis commence à se diriger en direction de la porte d'entrée en chantonnant, et toujours le pas plus que titubant._

 _\- Où tu vas ? soupire Casey._  
 _\- Jeeee m'eeeen vaiiiiiis ! Lalalalalalala …._

 _Et elle continue de chanter sous de nombreux regards, tous autant perplexes que troublés._

 _\- T'es sûre que tout va bien Erin ? lui demande alors Shay._  
 _\- Touuuut vaaaaaa…. Vaaaaaa… parfaitement biiiiiiien lalalalala …_

 _Elle se met alors à marcher comme si elle glissait, tout en continuant à chanter._

 _\- Eeeeet puiiiiis uuuun jouuuuur …. Lalalalalalalalala …._  
 _\- Erin, il faut vraiment qu'on soigne tes blessures, reprend Cruz, tu …_  
 _\- ….. Et lalalalalalalala, continue-t-elle de chanter tout en continuant à se balader toujours avec cette même démarche._

 _Alors, sans savoir comment réagir, tous la regardent faire. Que faire ? D'autant plus que Nadia n'a pas vraiment l'air mieux, vraiment pas du tout._

 _\- Appelle les urgences, murmure Casey à Gabby._

 _Alors qu'Erin continue son petit défilé de chansons, Gabby se saisit de son portable et commence à … :_

 _\- ERIN ! s'exclame alors Shay en se levant brusquement._

 _Gabby relève son visage, tandis que Shay accourt auprès d'Erin qui vient de s'affaler sur le sol, pliée en deux, en poussant un cri de douleur._

 _\- J'ai … j'ai mal … j'ai … mal, souffle-t-elle._  
 _\- Il faut que tu nous dises où t'as mal Erin, reprend Hermann._

 _Mais elle n'en fait rien. Ou du moins, elle essaie de parler, mais la douleur est trop grande. Alors se crispe de plus en plus, se tenant fortement le bas ventre._

 _\- Erin…  
\- J'ai mal … j'ai vraiment mal… C'est …_

 _Elle ferme les yeux, serre les lèvres, tandis qu'elle laisse échapper un énième gémissement de douleur._

 _\- Est ce que tu peux au moins t'asseoir pour qu'on voie où tu as mal ? l'interroge Hermann._

 _Toujours allongée au sol les yeux fermés, elle secoue négativement et hâtivement son visage de gauche à droite :_

 _\- Ok, reprend Gabby, alors est ce que tu peux nous dire où … ?_  
 _\- Le… le bébé… le bébé sort, souffle-t-elle en grimaçant._

 _Gabby écarquille les yeux, bouche bée :_

 _\- Pardon ?! Le …. Bébé ? Quel bébé ?_  
 _\- Respire profondément Erin, reprend Shay, il faut qu'on sache le temps d'intervalle de …_  
 _\- Non non non, il y a un souci, reprend Casey, regardez son ventre, elle ne peut pas accoucher !_

 _Et il dit vrai. Le ventre d'Erin est bien trop plat pour que sa grossesse soit arrivée à termes._

 _\- Erin, de combien de temps tu es enceinte ?_  
 _\- J'appelle l'hôpital, reprend Gabby en commençant à se lever._  
 _\- NON ! s'exclame Erin en la retenant._

 _Elle s'empare de Gabby avec une telle force que celle ci ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer :_

 _\- Tu n'appelles personne, et tu me tires ce gosse de mon ventre illico !  
\- Erin, on ne sait pas si le bébé va avoir besoin de soins, donc il faut …  
\- LE BEBE EST MORT ! s'exclame-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

 _Casey qui vient de faire asseoir Nadia sur le fauteuil, part rejoindre ses coéquipiers qui s'occupent d'Erin :_

 _\- Le sang qui est là bas, demande-t-il à Erin en montrant du doigt la flaque de sang, c'est le tien ?_

 _Mal à l'aise, celle ci lui répond par un bref signe de tête affirmatif :_

 _\- T'es enceinte de combien de temps ?  
\- 5 mois …_

 _Casey fronce les sourcils, de même que ses amis. Il est tôt, même beaucoup trop tôt pour l'accouchement. Et malheureusement cette avance n'annonce rien de bon._

 _\- Tu t'es reçue des coups dans le ventre ? l'interroge Shay._  
 _\- Non, s'empresse de réfuter Erin._

 _Mais elle ment, et tous le savent, parce que tous ont vu ses nombreuses traces présentes sur son ventre._

 _\- Et … Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ? continue de l'interroger Shay._  
 _\- Non, continue-t-elle de réfuter._

 _Hermann pousse alors un long soupir :_

 _\- Ecoute Erin, il faut qu'on sache parce que ça peut entrainer de graves conséquences étant donné ton état._

 _Totalement déboussolée, la jeune femme paraît totalement perdue :_

 _\- J'en … j'en sais rien, j'ai beaucoup bu, fumé et … enfin …_

 _Elle s'arrête de parler alors qu'elle grimace de nouveau, faisant son maximum pour ne pas crier:_

 _\- Ok, on va t'installer sur le canapé, reprend Cruz. Tu peux réussir à te redresser ?_

 _Plus de 5 heures se sont écoulées depuis les premières contractions d'Erin. 5 heures pendant lesquelles Shay, Gabby, Casey, Herman, et Cruz n'ont cessé d'être à ses côtés, à la soutenir, et surtout à essayer de mettre fin à son accouchement le plus rapidement possible, puisqu'il se révèle vraiment laborieux._

 _\- C'est bien Erin, prends bien ta respiration …, continue de l'encourager Shay._  
 _\- Je … J'en peux … plus, souffle-t-elle._

 _Elle ferme les yeux, et secoue machinalement son visage baigné de transpiration :_

 _\- J'en peux plus.. , répète-t-elle dans un murmure._

 _Un peu plus loin, Casey jette un regard anxieux à Cruz, et Herman avant de leur murmurer :_

 _\- Elle perd de plus en plus de sang.  
\- Et sa tension est vraiment basse, fait remarquer Herman. On ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état. Il faut …  
\- JE VOIS LA TETE ! s'exclame Gabby._

 _Alors Casey, Herman, et Cruz se précipitent jusqu'au canapé dans lequel Erin est allongée. Totalement épuisée, celle-ci a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts :_

 _\- T'y es presque Erin, l'encourage Hermann.  
\- Je … J'ai plus … de forces, souffle-t-elle. J'en … j'en peux… vraiment plus….  
\- Encore un dernier effort ma belle, insiste Gabby.  
\- J'ai mal … gémit-elle de douleur._

 _Elle ferme les yeux, se pince les lèvres tandis que son visage se crispe et affiche une expression de douleur :_

 _\- T'y es Erin, reprend Shay en se saisissant de sa main, t'as fait le plus dur, il faut juste que tu pousses. Souffle profondément …_

 _Toujours les yeux fermés, Erin secoue son visage de haut en bas, tout en essayant de réguler sa respiration :_

 _\- Maintenant pousse, l'encourage Shay._

 _Et c'est ce que fait de nouveau Erin. Elle pousse tout en rouvrant les paupières, sans émettre le moindre cri. Elle est bien trop fatiguée et exténuée pour, mais l'état de son visage en dit long sur le calvaire qu'elle endure depuis des heures._

 _\- Je … Je l'ai, annonce alors Gabby d'une voix éteinte, et tremblante à la fois._

 _Aucune émotion de joie, puisqu'aucun pleur, aucun cri de bébé ne résonne dans la pièce.  
_ _Seul le silence se fait entendre. Un silence qui révèle cette immense tristesse, cette immense peine, cette immense douleur qui envahit la maison.  
_ _La seule réaction provient d'Erin. Sans un mot, elle tourne son visage de l'autre côté, comme si elle refusait de voir cette image, comme si elle refusait d'affronter cette dure réalité._

 _Les larmes aux yeux, Gabby lance un regard en direction de ses coéquipiers et secoue son visage de gauche à droite. Non, le bébé n'a pas survécu.  
_ _Shay serre un peu plus fort la main d'Erin, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle est là, qu'elle la soutient.  
_ _Indécise, Gabby ne sait quoi faire. Enfin si, elle sait exactement ce qu'elle doit faire, mais pour être honnête, elle n'en a pas la force. Elle pose alors ses yeux sur Erin qui n'a pas bougé. Toujours allongée sur le canapé – un canapé maculé de sang – elle a son visage tourné de façon à ne pas voir la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux._

 _Non, Gabby ne peut pas lui poser la question. Premièrement, parce qu'elle a déjà sa réponse, et surtout parce qu'elle n'y arrive tout simplement pas.  
_ _Tenant toujours - entre ses bras - ce petit être décédé, elle tente alors de trouver de l'aide auprès de sa meilleure amie qui n'a pas lâché la main d'Erin. Mais pour elle aussi, la tache semble compliquée.  
_ _Comment demander à une personne si elle veut voir son enfant mort ? C'est laborieux, même plus que laborieux. Pourtant quelqu'un doit le faire, quelqu'un doit poser cette terrible question à Erin._

 _\- Erin, tu veux …_

 _Shay n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Erin secoue son visage négativement son visage. Non, elle ne veut pas voir son enfant. Non, elle ne veut pas le tenir dans ses bras, pour la première et dernière fois.  
_ _Sans un mot, Cruz rejoint Gabby et tend ses bras en sa direction afin de s'emparer du bébé._

 _\- On s'en charge, lui murmure-t-il, restez avec elle pendant ce temps._

 _Les larmes aux yeux, Gabby se recule et continue de bercer l'enfant :_

 _\- Gabby, reprend Casey, on s'en …  
\- Juste quelques petites minutes, murmure-t-elle la voix noyée par les larmes._

 **CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD** _  
_

 _Tout doucement, elle ouvre les yeux. Avec difficultés, et surtout avec une immense douleur physique… mais aussi et surtout psychologique._

 _\- Comment tu te sens ?_

 _Elle tourne lentement son visage et sourit faiblement en apercevant Nadia à ses côtés :  
_  
 _\- Bien … Ça va toi ?_  
 _\- Mieux que toi, je pense, murmure-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._  
 _\- Ca va Nadia, ça va._

 _Mais Nadia n'en croit pas un mot :_

 _\- Tu viens de perdre un enfant Erin, alors non, tu ne vas pas bien._  
 _\- Ecoute chérie… Pour le moment, je suis juste contente d'être en vie. Peut-être que ça ira moins bien demain, ou après demain, ou un autre jour mais … Mais pour le moment, je suis en vie, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je.. Je veux juste profiter de cette journée pour me dire que j'ai une immense chance d'être en vie, avant que je réalise que … que je suis dans un véritable cauchemar._

 _Compatissante, Nadia consent à sa requête :_

 _\- Alors quand tu seras plongée dans ce cauchemar, je veux que tu viennes me voir …  
\- Nadia …  
\- Non Erin, on sait très bien ce qui va se passer. Tu vas vouloir prendre une dose pour oublier, et le lendemain tu voudras reprendre une autre dose pour le fun, et ainsi d'suite. Tu vas te sentir de mieux en mieux, alors tu continueras jusqu'à que tu finisses par arriver au point du non retour._

 _Nadia ne lâche pas Erin du regard. Elle sait mieux que personne ce qu'elle dit puisqu'elle parle en connaissance de cause, et elle sait – sans doute – mieux que personne comment risque de réagir Erin._

 _\- Ce que je veux que tu fasses Erin, ou plutôt ce que je veux que tu ne fasses pas, c'est de retomber entre les griffes de Bunny. Je sais l'emprise qu'elle a sur toi, je sais aussi que c'est elle qui te met les sachets sous ton nez, c'est elle qui fait tout pour que tu replonges. Je sais qu'elle est au courant que tu es enceinte, ce qui fait qu'elle va bientôt savoir que tu as perdu l'enfant. Alors, quand elle se ramènera tout sourire chez toi, en essayant de t'éloigner de Voight, quand elle te fera croire qu'avec les médocs tu vas te sentir mieux, et tout son baratin, je veux déjà que tu ne croies pas à ce qu'elle dit, parce que cette femme a beau être ta mère, mais c'est surtout la pire des pestes Erin. Alors quand elle te tendra tous ces sachets en te disant qu'elle veut le meilleur pour toi, au lieu que tu prennes ces merdes, je veux que tu prennes ton téléphone et que tu m'appelles. Que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain, ou dans un an. N'importe quand Erin. Et si un jour nos chemins viennent à se séparer, je veux que tu restes comme tu es, et je veux surtout que tu restes le plus loin possible de ces merdes. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux, et tu le sais, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que Bunny refuse de se faire à l'idée que tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle, et que donc, elle fait tout pour te persuader que tu ne vaux rien. Mais c'est faux. Elle …_

 _Elle s'arrête de parler en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Mouse, Gabby, et Herman entrent alors dans la maison :_

 _\- Nadia, chuchote alors Erin, tout ce qui s'est passé ici, reste et restera ici, d'accord ?_

 _Nadia n'a pas le temps de répondre que Gabby s'assoit aux cotés d'Erin, entourée de Mouse et Herman :_

 _\- Comment tu te sens ?_

 _Afin de la rassurer – elle, ainsi que tous les autres – elle affiche un sourire, le plus sincère qui soit :_

 _\- Ca va …_  
 _\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?_  
 _\- Je … J'en sais trop rien … Je suis partie à une soirée, et … je me suis battue, et … voilà …_

 _Si tous réussissent à croire en son mensonge, c'est parce qu'elle a réussi à mentir avec une certaine facilité et surtout avec un sang froid inébranlable. En revanche, si tous ont rapidement des doutes, c'est que l'attitude de Nadia laisse paraître quelques failles._

 _\- Enfin … ça va, conclut-elle, désireuse de mettre à la conversation au plus vite.  
\- Ok, approuve Gabby sans vraiment la croire. Mouse va rester avec toi le temps qu'on aille récupérer le matériel nécessaire pour te soigner, et on va emmener Nadia faire des analyses._

 _Erin les regarde donc s'en aller, assez soucieuse de savoir que Nadia risquait de subir un véritable interrogatoire :_

 _\- La vraie version maintenant, reprend Mouse en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

 _Erin se redresse difficilement, laissant échapper une grimace :_

 _\- On est dans la merde mon pote._

 _Mouse la fixe les sourcils froncés, attendant plus de précisions :_

 _\- Charlie est de retour, l'informe-t-elle._

 _Il écarquille les yeux, stupéfait, mais aussi et surtout inquiet par ce qu'Erin vient de lui révéler._

 _\- Je préviens Voight._

 _Il commence à sortir son portable, mais Erin l'en empêche :_

 _\- Tu n'avertis personne Mouse. Si je te mets au courant, c'est simplement parce que t'es dans la même merde que moi.  
\- Justement ! s'exclame-t-il, il faut le prévenir !  
\- Si j'apprends que Voight, est au courant, je vais voir Charlie pour le prévenir que tu l'as balancé.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On attend gentiment qu'il …  
\- Je vais m'en occuper, le coupe-t-elle._

 _Il émet un léger rire nerveux, en secouant son visage :_

 _\- T'en occuper ? Excuse-moi si j'ai du mal à te croire Erin, mais t'as vu dans quel état il t'a mis ?_

 _Elle lui répond par un simple haussement d'épaules, accompagné d'une grimace :_

 _\- Rallonge-toi, soupire-t-il.  
\- Mais …  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais Erin, la coupe-t-il excédé. T'as passé la moitié de la nuit à accoucher, donc maintenant tu t'allonges et tu te reposes jusqu'à qu'on parte d'ici.  
\- Oublie pas Mouse, si …  
\- Je sais. Si j'en parle à qui que ce soit, tu vas voir Charlie. Maintenant, repose toi, reprend-il en se levant, je vais …  
\- Elisha, l'interrompt-elle, puis devant son regard interrogateur, elle ajoute : Elle doit être dans les parages, Charlie l'a défoncée. On la ramène avec nous.  
\- J'ai fait toutes les pièces, et …_

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Erin se lève du canapé tant bien que mal, sous le soupir désapprobateur de Mouse._

 _\- C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans « Allonge toi et repose toi » ?_  
 _\- Je ne partirai pas de là tant que je ne l'aurai pas trouvée._  
 _\- Okay, soupire-t-il, je vais refaire la maison. Toi, en attendant, tu t'allonges, et tu ne bouges pas, compris ?_


	39. Chapitre 38

**Point de vue :** **Erin Lindsay**

L'odeur de pizza. Voilà ce qui m'a réveillée. Cette bonne odeur qui est parvenue jusqu'à la chambre, cette excellente odeur qui a réveillé mon odorat et surtout mon appétit. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au réveil et constate avec surprise qu'il est plus de 3 heures du matin. Je me lève donc du lit et sors de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre le salon, je m'arrête en entendant des personnes parler :

\- Tu as essayé de t'expliquer avec elle?  
\- Elle n'a rien voulu entendre …

Je reconnais les voix de Hank et d'Alvin. Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée par la présence de ce dernier ici, et surtout en pleine nuit.

\- Et elle loge où ?  
\- Je lui paie l'hôtel en attendant de trouver une autre solution.  
\- Et te concernant ?  
\- Je me débrouille, soupire Alvin.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la vague impression que j'ai loupé de nombreux épisodes durant mon absence prolongée.

\- J'ai de la place Alvin, si tu…  
\- J'te remercie Hank, mais je me débrouille.  
\- Sinon, j'ai un ami …  
\- T'en fais pas Justin.

J'ai un léger pincement au cœur en comprenant qu'Alvin rencontre des difficultés au sein de son mariage. Et mon cœur se serre encore plus lorsque je constate qu'il refuse toutes les aides qu'on lui propose. C'est tout lui ça … Rester le plus discret possible, ne pas ébruiter ses problèmes, faire comme si tout allait bien... Et malgré tout, il est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui.  
Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je retourne donc dans ma chambre m'emparer de ce qu'il me faut, puis je rejoins le salon où sont en train de discuter Hank, Alvin, et Justin.

\- Comment tu t'sens ? me demande Hank.  
\- Ça va, affirmais-je.

Je m'assois sur le canapé, aux cotés d'Alvin. Celui-ci me tend un verre de … De quoi, au juste ? Le liquide contenu a une couleur assez … Enfin une couleur qui ne donne pas vraiment envie de boire.

\- Pour le mal de tête, me précise-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils tout en continuant de fixer le verre, assez réticente.

\- Je pense que je peux supporter le mal de tête, murmurais-je.

Alvin laisse échapper un petit sourire amusé, tandis que je perçois subtilement Justin placer une main devant sa bouche :

\- N'essaie même pas de rire, parce que sinon je te fais boire le verre par les trous d'nez !  
\- C'est fou ce que tes 24 heures de sommeil t'ont été bénéfiques ! Tu pètes la forme ! continue-t-il de se moquer.

Pardon ? Il a bien dit … « 24 heures ? » Il me fait marcher, ou … ?

\- On est quel jour ?  
\- On est plutôt quelle nuit, tu veux dire … rectifie Justin, toujours d'un ton railleur.

Je lui lance un regard réprobateur, mais en apercevant son visage malicieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il veut commencer à ce jeu là ? … C'est reparti alors.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de continuer à dormir alors, répliquais-je, si j'avais su que j'allais voir ta tête en me levant, je …  
\- Erin tu bois, et Justin tu la mets en veilleuse, reprend alors Hank en m'interrompant.

Justin me lance un clin d'œil, toujours avec ce grand sourire qui se dessine sur son visage, plus qu'amusé, et surtout désireux de me voir boire ce liquide à la couleur … orangée, virant presque au marron.  
N'ayant donc pas le choix, je me saisis du verre que me tend Alvin, et le bois d'une seule traite.  
Le gout est tellement … amer, immonde, que mon corps est parcouru de frissons. Je grimace puis dépose aussitôt le verre sur la table. Justin me tend alors une part de pizza, déposée sur une feuille de sopalin :

\- Mange pour faire passer le goût.

Je ne me fais pas prier ! Mais même en mangeant la part de pizza – pizza succulente au passage- un arrière gout me reste en travers de la gorge.  
Une fois ma bouchée finie, je me tourne vers Alvin et lui tends mon trousseau de clés :

\- Cadeau.

Il me fixe les sourcils froncés, surpris mais surtout confus par mon geste :

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Des clés, l'informais-je.  
\- Je vois bien que ce sont des clés Erin, mais … pourquoi faire ?

Je hausse les épaules, décidant de ne pas lui révéler les véritables raisons de mon geste :

\- J'sais pas. J'me suis dit, j'suis ici, ma maison est vide, alors autant qu'elle serve à quelqu'un …  
\- Et pourquoi moi ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Je lui lance alors mon plus beau sourire, voulant ainsi de donner plus de crédibilité à mon excuse, et surtout afin d'essayer de le faire céder :

\- Tu gardes tes clés, soupire-t-il.

Bon … Cette méthode n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. Autant jouer la carte de la franchise :

\- Ecoute, j'ignore ce qui se passe, mais je sais que t'as besoin d'un toit. Donc prends mes clés, et installe toi à l'appartement. T'en fais pas pour Bunny, j'ai changé toutes les serrures et le numéro du fixe.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je lui mets les clés directement dans sa main, puis m'empresse de me relever :

\- Je vais me recoucher. Bonne nu ..…  
\- Erin, me coupe Hank en me retenant par le bras.

Je m'arrête alors de marcher, me tourne face à lui, et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque j'aperçois mon portable dans sa main.

\- Tu peux le reprendre, m'annonce-t-il en me le tendant.

ALLELUIA ! J'ai envie de crier de joie, de bonheur, de jubilation ! Moi qui pensais ne jamais revoir mon portable … Ca relève presque du miracle !

* * *

 _« Tu dors ? »_

C'est la première chose que j'ai faite en récupérant mon portable : Envoyer un message à Jay.  
Allongée au fond du lit, bien au chaud sous les couvertures, j'attends impatiemment qu'il me réponde. Mais les minutes commencent à passer, et … toujours rien. Il se peut qu'il dorme … Tout comme il se peut qu'il soit occupé. Non non non … je dois à tout prix m'enlever cette image de ma tête.

Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Je pousse un long soupir, puis pose mon portable sur la table de chevet. J'essaie de me rendormir, mais impossible. Je me perds alors dans mes pensées… Puis, petit à petit, les derniers évènements me reviennent en mémoire: l'agression d'Elisha, mon altercation avec Hank ...

En y repensant, je sens les larmes monter. J'entends encore ses mots résonner dans ma tête. Amèrement, douloureusement. Je me saisis du cadre posé sur la table de chevet, et avec mélancolie, je regarde cette magnifique personne qui se trouve sur cette photo : Camille. Je secoue mon visage … Qu'est ce que je m'en veux de la décevoir autant, je …

\- Je peux entrer ?

Je repose aussitôt le cadre lorsque je remarque Justin sur le pas de la porte. Je fronce les sourcils avant de lui lancer dans un petit sourire :

\- En général, on pose la question avant d'entrer Justin.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

Il ferme alors la porte derrière lui, vient s'asseoir sur le lit, et s'empare du cadre que je venais tout juste de déposer. Il regarde la photo pendant quelques secondes, puis il finit par se tourner vers moi :

\- Elle serait fière de toi, tu le sais ?

Je souris amèrement. C'est totalement faux, parce que je sais que j'ai déçu beaucoup de personnes, les seules que je n'avais pas le droit de décevoir. Mais je l'ai fait. Et Hank me l'a bien fait remarquer …

\- Si seulement …, murmurais-je.  
\- Tu sais très bien qu'on peut dire n'importe quoi sous le coup de la colère.  
\- C'est rien …

Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet. Il pousse alors un soupir en même temps qu'il repose le cadre sur la table de chevet, puis se tourne vers moi :

\- Il était énervé Erin.  
\- C'est rien Justin …

J'affiche un petit sourire pour lui faire croire que tout va bien, et surtout pour qu'il clôt la conversation. Mais il n'est pas dupe, il sait que je lui mens. Le truc, c'est que … C'est que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire lorsque j'y repense.

\- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit.

Je secoue machinalement mon visage, préférant ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'il me dit puisque je n'en crois pas un mot :

\- Elle me manque, murmurais-je simplement en posant mon regard sur la photo.  
\- Je sais …

Je me pince les lèvres en sentant les larmes monter. Je ne dois pas craquer, je n'en ai pas le droit. Lui aussi l'a perdue, et lui aussi doit supporter sa douloureuse absence.

Mais je n'y arrive pas, et je sens les premières larmes qui menacent de couler.

\- Erin …  
\- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais sans elle, le coupais-je.

Je passe une main sur mes yeux. C'est la stricte vérité. Camille a été un pilier pour moi, elle a toujours été là pour moi, elle était comme ma... Non, elle n'était pas comme, elle A ETE ma mère, celle qui a remplacé Bunny, celle qui m'a appris ce qu'était le mot « aimer ».

\- T'es forte Erin. Très forte. Plus que tu ne le crois, tente-t-il de me convaincre, en posant une main sur mon genou.

Mais je ne le crois pas. Pas du tout. Sans Camille, je ne suis rien.

\- Erin ?

Je tourne mon visage en entendant Hank m'appeler, tandis que Justin s'empresse de retirer sa main. Debout à l'embrasure de la porte, il nous fixe tour à tour, son regard s'attardant tout de même sur Justin. Un regard mi perplexe, mi accusateur. Sentant la tension monter d'un cran, je fronce les sourcils à l'intention de Hank, lui demandant silencieusement les raisons de sa venue :

\- On demande à te voir, m'informe-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander plus d'informations qu'Alicia apparaît à son tour. Je pousse un soupir. Il ne manquait plus que ça …

\- Tu peux venir un instant ? me demande Hank.  
\- Bon … Je vais vous laisser, reprend Justin.

Il m'adresse un sourire encourageant avant de se lever du lit. Il se dirige ensuite jusqu'à la porte, salue Alicia au passage, puis quitte la chambre sous un long regard réprobateur lancé par Hank. Je me lève donc à mon tour du lit et sans un regard, ni pour Hank, ni pour Alicia, je regagne le salon.  
Mais quelle n'est pas ma surprise en y découvrant la présence de Jay, et d'Antonio. Tous deux sont assis autour de la table, en grande discussion avec Alvin.

\- Salut Erin !

Malheureusement, ma « bonne humeur » s'envole totalement lorsque je reconnais cette voix, et que je remarque la présence de 2 personnes supplémentaires. Alicia n'est pas venue seule… J'aurais dû m'en douter.

En fait, j'ai parlé trop tôt et j'aurais surtout mieux fait de rester dans la chambre. Ça m'aurait évité de devoir continuer à affronter ce véritable calvaire.

\- On les a trouvées dehors, m'explique Antonio, elles voulaient te voir.

Je m'installe alors sur le canapé toujours en silence, aux côtés d'Irina et de Cassis, sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Ecoute, reprend Alicia sur un ton hésitant, on sait que vous cherchez à coincer Steven et tout …  
\- Ils cherchent, rectifiais-je en montrant d'un signe de tête le reste de mon équipe, je ne fais plus partie de la police donc …  
\- Mais t'es la meilleure pour intégrer leur groupe, m'interrompt-elle sur un ton insistant, t'as Steven dans la poche, et …  
\- Il me semblait qu'Elisha devait y participer.

Le regard que toutes les 3 se lancent ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais :

\- Disons qu'elle n'est plus apte pour cette mission, et …

Faussement étonnée, je fronce les sourcils :

\- Oooh comme c'est bizarre … C'est vrai qu'en même temps, quand on se fait tabasser par trois personnes, difficile de faire le poids non ?

Si Irina et Cassis paraissent mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas le cas d'Alicia qui lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Ca va Erin, elle l'a bien cherché avec ses grands airs de …  
\- Grands airs ou pas, on ne lynche pas une personne ! m'exclamais-je, surtout si on est à plusieurs à se mettre contre elle …  
\- T'es bien placée pour savoir qu'elle aurait dû le savoir avant, n'est ce pas ?

Elle insiste du regard, et je suis obligée de lui envoyer un sourire plus que crispé, voyant très bien ce qu'elle insinuait. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un énième débat, alors je tente de dévier la conversation :

\- Vous avez vu dans quel état vous l'avez mise ?  
\- Qu'elle s'estime heureuse qu'on l'ait laissée en vie, rétorque Alicia.

Je pousse un soupir, assez contrariée et hallucinée par ce que j'entends :

\- Excuse- moi Erin, mais à force de jouer double jeu, elle savait bien ce qu'elle allait se ramasser.  
\- Bref. Pourquoi t'es là ?  
\- Tu sais qu'elle continue de voir Charlie ?

Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir de mettre fin à la conversation:

\- Sa vie privée ne nous …  
\- Il n'est pas question de sa vie privée, !

Sans plus attendre, elle se dirige jusqu'à moi, relève mes jambes qui étaient allongées sur le canapé, puis s'installe à mes côtés, tout en reposant mes jambes sur elle :

\- Charlie fait partie du deal maintenant, une partie de la cam est stockée chez lui. Donc comme tu dois aller chercher tes affaires chez lui, tu …  
\- Et ma vie privée ne te regarde pas non plus ! la coupais-je assez sèchement.

Je lui lance un regard noir voulant lui faire comprendre que cette partie de l'histoire n'a pas besoin d'être mentionnée … Et surtout pas ici, dans la maison de Hank :

\- Allez Erin ! Tout ce qu'il attend, c'est que tu lui reviennes ! Et tout ce qu'on attend nous, c'est que ces fils de pute tombent. Alors tu vas chez Charlie, et en même temps que tu récupères tes affaires, tu en profiteras pour laisser quelques petits micros qui permettront de surveiller son domicile.

Mais je reste sur mes positions, et continuer de hocher négativement la tête :

\- Non. Vous voulez les faire tomber, vous vous démerdez. Ce n'est plus mon affaire.

Désirant de mettre fin à la conversation, je m'empresse de me lever :

\- Sur ce, bonne nuit.  
\- Erin …  
\- Bonne nuit Alicia !

Je regagne la chambre, et fais en sorte de la claquer le plus fortement possible pour leur faire comprendre que la discussion est close.

\- Je peux re-rentrer, ou je risque de me faire envoyer balader, moi aussi ?

Avachie sur mon lit, je lève mon regard en direction de la porte qui mène directement à la chambre de Justin. En voyant sa tête dépassée légèrement de l'embrasure de la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire :

\- Amène tes fesses.  
\- Et je ne viens pas tout seul !

Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant apparaître avec une immense boite de pizza :

\- Tu manges à cette heure ci ?  
\- Ce n'était pas pour moi, mais pour Olive, m'informe-t-il.

Il vient s'installer à coté de moi sur le lit, avant de reprendre sur un ton blasé :

\- Il y a 20 minutes, elle voulait une pizza et maintenant elle veut une glace. Dans 5 minutes, elle voudra des hamburgers … J'en peux plus !  
\- Courage, souriais-je, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours.

Je pose mon regard sur l'emballage posé sur le lit :

\- Elle est à quoi ?  
\- Saumon.  
\- En plus, elle a bon goût. J'te jure, si tu ne te maries pas avec elle, je vais t'y forcer.

Sans plus attendre, j'ouvre la boite de pizzas et fronce les sourcils en l'apercevant intacte :

\- Elle n'est même pas entamée !  
\- Quand je te dis que je n'en peux plus, soupire-t-il, j'ai mis plus de 40 minutes à trouver une pizza en pleine nuit … Et dis toi-que j'ai été trop long ! Alors maintenant, Madame veut une glace !

Je commence à manger la pizza, tout en continuant d'écouter Justin :

\- … Sinon, les filles te voulaient quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules, finit ma bouchée avant de reprendre :

\- J'sais pas trop…. Elle m'ont parlé d'une mission, de Charlie … Enfin bref, je leur ai dit que j'étais pas intéressée.

Il paraît surpris par ma remarque. Alors qu'il s'empare d'une autre part de pizza, il me lance un regard perplexe :

\- Pas intéressée ? Pourtant je pensais que tu voulais le coincer, lui et toute sa bande.  
\- J'ai voulu le faire, mais on m'en a empêché donc …  
\- Hmm hmm, me contredit il en secouant son visage, mélange pas tout Erin, papa t'en a empêché parce que tu te mets en danger, et surtout parce que tu as une équipe à tes côtés sur qui compter, et…  
\- … Et rien du tout, le coupais-je, ton père m'a évincée de l'affaire parce qu'il n'a pas supporté le fait que je le devance. Point barre. J'allais tous les avoir Justin ! Mais non … Ton père veut tout avoir sous contrôle, mais à force de vouloir tout gérer, il va finir par tout perdre. C'est …  
\- Il réagit de cette manière parce qu'il tient à toi.

Pourquoi je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il me dit ? Peut-être parce que ses paroles sont fausses :

\- Je rigole quand à ta blague ? Maintenant, ou j'attends demain ?  
\- J'suis sérieux Erin. Il ne le montre peut-être pas, mais il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

Je ne réponds rien. Je préfère manger, et couper court à la conversation en espérant que Justin en face de même :

\- Au fait, j'ai voulu passer chez toi récupérer quelques affaires, mais il n'y avait plus rien …  
\- Il faut que j'aille les récupérer chez Charlie.

Cette idée ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Et je ne suis pas la seule, puisque je remarque Justin plisser le front :

\- Tu vis avec lui ?  
\- Vivais, rectifiais-je. Enfin il m'a hébergé quand Teddy m'a mise à la porte.

J'aperçois alors sa mine perplexe, presque déconfite :

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais …  
\- Je n'ai rien dit.

Certes … Mais il n'a pas besoin de parler, son expression et le ton qu'il vient d'employer ont parlé à sa place. Je vois bien qu'il est contrarié par cette annonce, même s'il tente de ne pas le montrer.

\- Je vais les récupérer demain, l'informais-je.  
\- Toute seule ?  
\- J'ai un double des clés, j'irai quand il ne sera pas là.  
\- Je sais que t'es grande, majeure et vaccinée mais … Mais je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré.  
\- Moi non plus Justin, mais il faut que je le fasse.  
\- Je viendrai avec toi.  
\- Justin …  
\- Erin, il a failli te tuer ! Donc …

Je me tourne vers lui, assez étonnée par ses propos :

-Tu as dit beaucoup de choses l'autre nuit quand je suis venue te chercher.

Je pousse un soupir en me maudissant intérieurement de trop parler lorsque je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

\- C'était un accident.  
\- Un accident, ouais…, marmonne-t-il.

Je sens que la conversation commence à prendre une toute autre tournure lorsque je vois le visage de Justin se fermer. Il aborde là un sujet délicat, risquant très certainement d'entrainer un conflit entre lui et moi. Honnêtement, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, alors je préfère rester silencieuse et je continue donc à manger:

\- Je peux voir ?

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur :

\- Ta blessure, me précise-t-il.

Je ne suis pas pour, mais j'y consens quand même. Je finis donc d'avaler ma 3eme part de pizza, avant de relever légèrement le bas de mon T- shirt. La plaie est encore bien visible.

\- Ce connard ne t'a pas loupée, murmure-t-il.

Il dirige alors sa main jusqu'à mon ventre, puis effleure doucement la blessure d'un geste hésitant :

\- Ça te fait mal ?  
\- Je ne sens plus rien, tentais-je de le rassurer avec un petit sourire.

Mais ma tentative ne fonctionne pas. Son visage est toujours aussi crispé et soucieux.

\- Justin, je t'assure que …

Le fracas dans lequel s'ouvre la porte de la chambre me coupe dans ma lancée, et me fait surtout sursauter. Je lance un regard meurtrier à l'attention de Hank qui se trouve sur le pas de la porte, tout en essayant de calmer la panique qui m'envahit :

\- Ça t'arrive jamais de frapper aux portes ?

Mes mains tremblent et je sens les battements de mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Crise d'angoisse. Encore et toujours. Je ferme les yeux, voulant éviter à tout prix qu'elle n'empire. Certes, l'entrée assourdissante de Hank y est pour quelque chose, mais le manque y est encore pour beaucoup plus.

Lorsque je rouvre les paupières, quelques secondes plus tard, je le vois en train de fixer durement Justin :

\- Tu t'es perdu ou tu ne sais plus où se trouve ta chambre ?  
\- Je passais juste voir Erin …  
\- Tu l'as vue, maintenant tu peux partir.  
\- On mange, lui fait-il remarquer

Les sourcils froncés, Hank pose son regard sur la main de Justin qui est toujours placée sur ma blessure :

\- Drôle de manière de manger.

Je ne tiens même pas compte de sa remarque pleine de sous-entendus. Il faut dire qu'il m'en a tellement lancé ses derniers temps, que maintenant je m'indiffère devant toutes sortes de piques qu'il m'envoie.

\- Tu crois quoi au juste ? lui demande sèchement Justin.  
\- Je ne crois rien. Je vous fais juste remarquer qu'il y a une table au salon sur laquelle vous pouvez manger.

Sentant la tension monter d'un cran, je pousse un soupir en remettant correctement mon T-shirt :

\- Donc …  
\- C'est bon Justin, le coupais-je.  
\- Non, ce n'est … !  
\- Si, c'est bon.

Je lui lance un regard entendu, mais aussi un regard qui n'exige aucune contestation de sa part. Alors il se lève du lit, plus qu'à contre-coeur :

\- Je t'attends au salon, reprend alors Hank à son intention.

Il s'en va, nous laissant ainsi seuls dans la chambre :

\- Depuis qu'il sait que je t'ai tournée autour, il croit que je vais te sauter dessus à tout bout d'champ !  
\- T'es sérieux ? On était ados !

Il lève les mains au ciel, en signe d'impuissance :

\- Va lui expliquer ! Alors quand il va savoir que je t'ai embrassée quand je suis sorti de taule, ça va être pire que l'apocalypse !

Malgré la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, amusée par sa réaction:

\- Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.  
\- Crois moi que je vais me faire une joie de lui dire !


	40. Chapitre 39

**Vendredi 20 juin :**  
 **10 h 35,**

 **Point de vue: Erin Lindsay**

Ce matin là, je suis réveillée par des bruits provenant du salon. Des éclats de voix, des haussements de ton et surtout une conversation qui m'a l'air d'être assez explosive. Parmi les personnes présentes, j'ai reconnu les voix d'Elisha, d'Alicia, d'Irinia et de Cassis.

\- Donc … Ils vont tous s'en sortir comme ça ?  
\- On ne peut pas poursuivre l'affaire. Tes mensonges ont causé beaucoup de tort Elisha, on ne peut plus recevoir tes informations.

Je continue de les écouter pendant quelques petites minutes, histoire de savoir de quoi ils parlent plus exactement.  
Et … Drôle de coïncidence, j'ai justement réfléchi à tout ça pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et je continue encore d'y réfléchir.

Je finis par sortir de la chambre, l'esprit embrumé et le cerveau complètement embrouillé. J'aperçois Hank, Alvin, Antonio, Jay et Ruzzek debout devant la fenêtre. Leur regard est porté sur Elisha. Que faire ?  
J'opte tout d'abord pour l'ignorance. Je m'assieds donc sur le canapé aux côtés d'Elisha, faisant semblant de ne pas m'intéresser à leur conversation.

\- Tu comprends, poursuit Antonio, toutes les preuves que tu nous as fournies tombent à l'eau. On n'a plus rien.  
\- Donc … C'est fini ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever mon regard jusqu'à elle en entendant sa voix trembler. Elle paraît anéantie et elle est au bord des larmes.

\- C'est fini, approuve Voight.  
\- Et ils repartent tous libres ? Mais je vous promets que ce sont eux qui refourguent cette drogue ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? On les arrête parce qu'une personne qui n'a fait que mentir – en l'occurrence toi – les accuse? Je ne suis pas expert en matière d'affaires, mais inutile de l'être pour savoir que leurs avocats ne vont pas avoir de mal à te faire tomber étant donné la position dans laquelle tu te trouves. Tu as négocié avec eux …  
\- J'étais sous l'emprise de la drogue ! Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais !  
\- Génial, marmonne Alicia en levant les yeux au ciel, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Elisha lui envoie un regard noir :

\- Tu peux parler toi, il me semble que toi aussi tu as collaboré avec eux.  
\- Juste pour la drogue chérie. Je n'ai piégé personne, et je n'ai encore moins accepté de tabasser une personne pour coucher.  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ferme là.  
\- Au contraire, je sais très bien de quoi je parle. T'as piégé Erin parce que Charlie …  
\- J'AIME CHARLIE ET IL M'AIME !

Je fronce les sourcils, jetant un regard désorienté envers Alicia. Mon équipe voulait vraiment collaborer avec Elisha ? Elle pensait vraiment qu'Elisha arriverait à faire tomber Charlie et les autres?

\- Et quand je pense qu'on a voulu t'envoyer toi … , soupire Irina.  
\- J'aurais pu les faire tomber !  
\- Non ! Tu n'aurais pas pu ! T'es aveuglée par Charlie ! Un claquement de doigts, et bim, t'aurais atterri dans son lit ! La mission aurait fini à l'eau, et toi à la morgue.

Les propos d'Irina ne sont que véridiques. Elisha est totalement raide dingue de Charlie, même un peu trop pour participer à sa descente.

\- Non, j'aurais fait la mission comme …  
\- Arrête Elisha, soupire Alicia, il t'aurait promis je ne sais quoi, tu aurais fini par céder et par tout lui dire. Il sait qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut de toi, t'es à sa merci !

Alicia dit vrai. Encore. Elisha est entièrement sous le charme de Charlie et honnêtement, difficile de lui en vouloir quand on sait que Charlie est capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins.

\- C'est faux, je sais lui tenir tête !

Malgré tous mes efforts pour rester en dehors de la conversation, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ses propos et surtout en me remémorant d'innombrables scènes où Charlie faisait ce qu'il voulait d'Elisha.

\- Vraiment ! insiste-t-elle.

Je relève légèrement mes yeux voulant savoir à qui elle s'adresse et j'aperçois son regard posé sur moi :

\- Je n'ai rien dit, murmurais-je en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je peux l'affronter Erin !  
\- Hmm hmm …

Je préfère ne pas m'étaler sur ce sujet, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment de son avis, même absolument pas!

\- Je vais chez lui et je pose les caméras !  
\- Excuse moi de te dire ça Elisha, mais j'le sens vraiment pas, fait remarquer Irina. Je ne te sens pas sur le coup, t'es trop impliquée sentimentalement.  
\- Je sais faire la part des choses ! Et en plus …  
\- Non, tu ne sais pas la faire ! s'exclame Alicia.  
\- Bien sur que si !  
\- NON ! JE …  
\- Ok, c'est bon, les coupe Hank.

Il se masse le crane, fortement agacé et las par leur énième dispute.

\- Vous feriez une erreur de lui faire confiance, lance alors Alicia.  
\- Et toi alors ? Tu …

Je soupire en passant une main sur mon visage. En moins de cinq minutes, elles ont réussi à me mettre un horrible mal de tête et le pire, c'est qu'elles n'ont pas l'air de s'apercevoir qu'elles agacent tout le monde.

\- Je t'assure que si !  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas la boucler deux minutes ? soupirais-je.  
\- Erin, toi dis-lui qu'elle court à sa propre perte !  
\- C'est plutôt vous qui courrez à ma propre perte …

Et c'est le cas de le dire. Ma tête me fait de plus en plus souffrir, parce qu'en plus de n'avoir presque rien dormi de la nuit, je dois maintenant subir les voix perçantes des filles. J'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher.  
En entendant Alicia éclater de rire, je lui lance un long et monstrueux regard noir.

\- Désolé, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Donc vous préférez laisser Charlie et tous les autres dehors ? lance Elisha.  
\- Hé hé cocotte, n'inverse pas les rôles ! On aurait pu les mettre au fond du trou bien avant, mais t'as préféré être dans le fond du lit de Charlie !  
\- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui !

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. N'y tenant plus, je fais face à Elisha :

\- Tu veux vraiment choper Charlie ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui !  
\- Elle veut l'choper dans son lit plutôt, marmonne Alicia.

Je lui lance un regard noir, elle s'apprête alors à reprendre la parole mais je l'en empêche :

\- C'est bon maintenant, on pourra se passer de tes commentaires.  
\- Mais c'est du suicide Erin ! On ne peut pas lui faire …  
\- Alicia, c'est bon !

Crispée, elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite ayant du mal à ne pas lancer une autre réplique.

\- S'il te plait.

Elle lève les mains en l'air, d'un air découragé et blasé:

\- Ok c'est bon, je ne dis plus rien !

Je la remercie silencieusement, puis fais de nouveau face à Elisha :

\- Je suis Charlie. Tu vas chez lui pour faire tes magouilles et il rentre à l'improviste. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je lui fais croire que je l'attendais et …  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire sur ta longue absence ? Parce que ça fait presque une semaine que tu ne l'as pas revu et …  
\- 1 semaine et 2 jours.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle compte les jours et elle prétend encore qu'elle n'a aucun sentiment pour lui ? Alicia a raison, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de mettre Elisha sur le coup.

\- Et combien de minutes ? rétorque Alicia.

Je suis tellement sous le choc que je ne fais pas attention à la pique que lui a lancée Alicia. Je reste juste bouche bée et je ne sais plus quoi répondre. Après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, tous les plans foireux dans lesquels il l'a embarquée, son amour pour lui ne semble pas s'effacer.

\- Je lui dirai que j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances.  
\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait revenir maintenant ?  
\- Que j'ai besoin d'une dose.

Je n'arrive pas à la croire. Elle ne veut pas faire cette mission pour coincer Charlie, elle veut la faire simplement pour le retrouver. J'ai seulement besoin d'une preuve, une preuve orale et physique pour affirmer ce que je soupçonne.

\- Et ensuite il te dit qu'il n'arrive pas à te croire et que pour qu'il accepte de revenir à toi, tu dois tout lui dire. Que sans la vérité, il ne pourra pas se remettre avec toi, il ne pourra pas envisager un futur à tes côtés, encore moins construire une famille. Parce que d'après lui, un mariage est basé sur le respect, la fidélité et surtout la confiance.

Au fur et à mesure que je parle, son visage se contracte et ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus brillants. Honnêtement, elle me fait de la peine parce que je sais exactement ce qu'elle ressent, mais je n'ai pas le choix pour espérer la faire réagir :

\- Et puis tu sais, Charlie est là pour toi, il le sera toujours et te soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive. Il t'aidera à remonter la pente, il t'aidera financièrement et puis une fois que tous vos soucis seront réglés, vous partirez … hmmm … peut être en Floride qui sait ? Vous fondrez une famille là-bas …  
\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Elle me coupe la voix tremblante et au bord des larmes :

\- Je ne sais rien Elisha, je répète juste ce que dit Charlie à la plupart des filles qu'il rencontre.

Elle continue de me fixer les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être commence-t-elle à comprendre le message que j'essaie de lui faire passer ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, réfute-t-elle en passant une main sur ses yeux.

Elle l'a compris … Mais elle ne l'accepte pas. Et c'est exactement ça le plus dur, de faire accepter une douloureuse vérité.

\- Je ne te dis pas ce qui est vrai ou ce qui ne l'est pas, je te dis juste ce que va te dire Charlie s'il te trouve chez lui.  
\- Charlie m'aime, murmure-t-elle la voix de plus en plus tremblante.  
\- Charlie ne t'aime pas, il aime seulement l'argent que tu lui rapportes.  
\- Tu mens ! Et si tu n'avais pas brisé notre couple, on serait toujours ensemble !

Je reste stupéfaite par ses propos. Elle croit que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine du comportement de Charlie ? On ne doit vraisemblablement pas avoir vu et vécu les mêmes choses, ou alors j'ai dû louper quelques épisodes sur mon fameux rôle de « briseuse de couple.» Ou alors …

\- Quand la coupable se fait passer pour la victime : Episode 99 ! On t'écoute pour ton nouvel épisode Elisha, lance Alicia sur un ton mi- moqueur, mi- provocateur.

… Ou alors elle ne s'en souvient vraiment pas et elle retient seulement ce qu'on l'a forcé à croire. Et bizarrement, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu…

\- Dis-moi, Charlie te fournissait quelles drogues ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorque-t-elle.

Gêne, regard fuyant, stress. Autant de réactions qui me confortent dans l'idée que – encore une fois – elle ment.

\- Moi je pense que tu sais, tout comme tu sais que Charlie est un enfoiré et qu'il s'en fiche de toi, mais tu l'aimes tellement que tu préfères fermer les yeux plutôt que de voir la réalité en face.  
\- Charlie n'est pas néfaste !  
\- Il l'est Elisha et il va finir par te tuer. Plus tu vas laisser passer ses agissements et plus …  
\- Je n'ai plus de contact avec lui ! s'exclame-t-elle. J'ai préféré … J'ai préféré m'éloigner de lui parce que …

Elle continue de nier les faits et je dois dire que ça me fait de la peine. Elle est tellement aveuglée par Charlie qu'elle invente même une autre version des faits, une moins douloureuse et qu'elle a plus de facilité à accepter.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé de mettre un terme à votre relation.  
\- Si Erin, je te jure ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je hoche négativement la tête. Elle a beau me jurer ce qu'il en est mais je ne la crois pas, parce que je connais la vérité.

\- Ce qu'Erin essaie de te faire comprendre chérie, c'est que Charlie lui a demandé à elle de …  
\- Alicia, merci ! lançais-je en lui adressant un regard noir.

Même avec la remarque d'Alicia, je ne suis même pas sure qu'Elisha accepte de nous croire. Elle me lance tout de même un regard soupçonneux :

\- Il t'a demandé quoi ?  
\- Il te fait prendre du GHB Elisha, il faut que …  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi tu ne te rappelles d'aucune de tes soirées ? Parce qu'il te fait prendre du GHB pour que tu aies le courage de faire ce que lui n'est pas capable de faire.

Elle nie encore continuant de secouer inlassablement son visage :

\- C'est faux.

Puis elle pose de nouveau ses yeux larmoyants sur moi et me demande d'une voix tremblante :

\- Tu l'as vu ?

Je veux lui répondre « Non », mais je n'arrive pas à lui mentir, tout comme je ne veux pas lui créer de la peine. En revanche, ce n'est pas le cas d'Irina qui n'a aucune peine à lui lancer :

\- Tu parles, depuis qu'elle s'est tirée de chez lui, il fait le tour des quartiers pour la retrouver.

Visiblement perdue, Elisha fait face à Irina :

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui est partie, c'est Charlie qui l'a mise à la porte.

Alicia ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. :

\- T'es bien naïve ma pauvre.  
\- Charlie …  
\- … T'aime, ouais … Je crois qu'on commence à le comprendre, marmonne Alicia en roulant des yeux.

Je dévisage Elisha qui soutient Alicia du regard. L'expression de défi qu'elle affiche montre bien qu'elle campe toujours sur ses positions. Est-il nécessaire de continuer à parler à une personne qui refuse d'écouter ? Je ne pense pas et de toute manière, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de continuer ce combat perdu d'avance, celui d'essayer de la raisonner.

\- Je suis désolée de te dire ça Elisha, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois la bonne solution pour choper Charlie.

Elle me fixe l'air vexé :

\- Et moi, …  
\- ON S'EN FOUT DE TOI ! s'exclame Irina en commençant à perdre patience. Tu comprends pas que t'es juste un plan cul pour Charlie ?

Elle fixe Elisha attendant probablement une réponse de sa part. Mais elle attend … Encore et toujours devant une Elisha au regard de plus en plus meurtrier, et au front de plus en plus plissé :

\- EH OH, réveille-toi chérie ! Charlie n'a jamais mis Erin à la porte, c'est elle qui a décidé de partir. Ce qu'elle essaie gentiment de te faire comprendre, c'est que Charlie n'en a rien faire de toi, il t'utilise simplement pour l'attaquer ! Alors t'as beau me regarder …  
\- C'est moi qu'il aime, pas elle.

J'abandonne. Cette conversation ne mènera à rien, c'est pire qu'un dialogue de sourds. Je pousse un soupir en remarquant le sourire narquois qu'affiche Elisha.

* * *

 **Point de vue externe**

La tension est palpable. Le silence qui suit la légère altercation des filles l'est encore plus. C'est finalement Justin qui met un terme à ce silence en sortant de sa chambre et en rejoignant le salon :

\- Erin, on y va ?

Elle tourne son visage et fronce les sourcils en le voyant habillé, prêt à partir.

\- On y va, lui répète-t-il en remarquant son regard interrogateur.

Mais elle se méfie, elle continue de le fixer d'un air soupçonneux :

\- On va juste prendre un truc à manger, lui précise-t-il.

Elle a dû mal à le croire, elle reste sur ses gardes en continuant de le dévisager :

\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il y a une certaine personne qui a besoin de manger jour et nuit et qu'elle ne me laissera pas dormir tant que je ne lui aurai pas ramener ça, l'informe-t-il d'un air agacé en lui montrant un bout de papier sur lequel étaient inscrites de nombreuses notes.

Voight pousse un léger soupir avant de faire face à son fils :

\- Elle est sous protection rapprochée.  
\- J'ai pris mon arme.

Cette information n'a pas l'air de faire plaisir à Voight dont le visage se ferme radicalement, visiblement pas très réceptif à cette idée.

\- Et s'il y a le moindre souci, je te préviens, rajoute Justin en remarquant son air anxieux.  
\- De toute façon, si Charlie voulait vraiment la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait, lance Elisha. Il veut juste lui mettre des coups de pression, parce qu'apparemment elle sait beaucoup de choses.

Tous les visages convergent de nouveau sur Elisha. Des visages surpris, perplexes mais surtout … méfiants.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là? lui lance Alicia sceptique.

C'est au tour d'Elisha d'être surprise, mais aussi et surtout mal à l'aise. Elle comprend qu'elle en a trop dit, et devant son silence gêné, tous se rendent compte qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle essaie de faire croire.  
Mais elle continue de garder le silence sous le regard toujours aussi interrogateur et perdu des agents. Puis au bout de nombreuses secondes, Erin secoue son visage :

\- Je vois, finit-elle par reprendre avec un sourire forcé, Charlie sait que je suis là ?  
\- Erin …  
\- Elisha, comment tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance si …  
\- J'ai refusé, okay ? Charlie m'a dit qu'il me donnerait une grosse somme d'argent si j'arrivais à t'emmener dans une soirée! Il ne savait pas où tu étais, tu lui devais de l'argent et …  
\- Je ne lui devais et je ne lui dois toujours rien du tout! s'exclame Erin.

C'en est trop pour Erin qui - malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas créer de peine à Elisha - décide de ne plus passer par 4 chemins et de la confronter à la réalité :

\- Arrête d'être naïve Elisha à la fin ! Il ne m'a pas virée de chez lui, c'est moi qui suis partie ! Et il t'a virée parce que tu ne lui étais pas rentable, tu lui rapportais moins de 500 dollars/ semaine ! Tu sais le deal qu'il m'a proposé, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ? Plus de 10 000 dollars pour que je te passe à tabac ! Il me disait que tu étais toujours derrière lui, que tu ne voulais pas quitter l'appartement et qu'on ne pourrait pas être tranquilles du moment que tu étais toujours dans les parages…

Le visage d'Elisha se transforme du tout au tout, et elle au bord des larmes :

\- Il …  
\- Il t'a dit la même chose me concernant, je sais, la coupe Erin sur un ton plus calme. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est sa tactique Elisha.

La concernée passe une main sur son visage et se pince ses lèvres essayant de contrôler son émotion.

\- Pourquoi ? finit-elle par demander à Erin d'une voix tremblante.

Celle-ci fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa question :

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il t'a demandé? Précise-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas frappée ?  
\- Parce que contrairement à toi, je ne l'aime pas et il est donc plus facile de distinguer le vrai du faux.  
\- Il t'aime vraiment, tu sais ?

Erin laisse échapper un petit sourire. Elisha semble comprendre petit à petit le stratège imposé par Charlie mais il y a certains points qu'elle a encore du mal à accepter.

\- Comme pour toi, il aime l'argent et la drogue que je lui rapporte. De toi, comme de moi, il n'en a rien à faire.

Elisha encaisse sans rien dire. Pour la première fois, elle ne tente pas de trouver une énième excuse, pour la première fois elle écoute attentivement ce qu'Erin lui dit, et surtout, pour la première fois, elle accepte d'entendre cette vérité qu'elle a niée jusqu'à présent.

\- Il me disait que tu lui rapportais énormément, que t'étais l'une des meilleures, je pouvais rester avec lui qu'à condition que j'excelle tes performances, et avec tout ce que tu lui ramenais, c'était difficile. Alors il m'a dit que pour … pour … pour … enfin je pouvais me … rattraper d'une autre manière et …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Au lieu de ça, elle baisse son regard tourmenté sur ses mains qu'elle ne cesse de triturer.

\- En couchant avec lui ?

Le visage toujours baissé, Elisha acquiesce.

\- Quand il m'a mis à la porte, il m'a donné une puce …

Elle s'arrête de parler incapable de poursuivre. Elle semble de plus en plus mal à l'aise et surtout craintive, ce qui laisse à penser qu'elle détient encore des informations.

\- Une puce ? l'interroge Voight.  
\- Il m'a dit que je pourrai revenir avec lui qu'une fois que j'aurai activé cette puce.  
\- Et quand est ce que tu dois l'activer ?

Elisha relève son visage et essuie les quelques larmes qui ont commencé à couler. Elle regarde Erin de manière désolée laissant la question d'Alvin en suspense.

\- Quand Elisha ? répète Antonio.

Elle reste toujours silencieuse, tandis qu'Erin continue de l'interroger du regard.

\- Tu l'as activée dans la nuit de mercredi, finit-elle par murmurer.

C'est au tour d'Erin d'encaisser le coup. Elle tente de ne rien laisser paraître mais cette révélation change tout.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

Les sourcils froncés, Voight les dévisage tour à tour du regard voulant des explications. Si toutes les deux se sont comprises, ce n'est pas le cas des membres restants qui paraissent perdus.

\- Elle devait activer la puce une fois qu'elle m'aurait trouvée, l'informe alors Erin devant le silence d'Elisha.

Elle n'est plus en sécurité chez Voight mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiète le plus. Plus personne n'est en sécurité, que ce soit Hank, Justin, Olive et le bébé. Voilà ce qui l'inquiète le plus.

\- Ok, reprend Voight en s'adressant à son équipe sur un ton calme, je veux que vous retourniez au bureau et faites le nécessaire pour retrouver Charlie. Je …

Sans un mot, Erin se lève du canapé puis part s'enfermer dans la chambre. Elle ferme à clés toutes les portes lui permettant d'avoir accès à sa chambre – c'est – à – dire, celle de Justin et celle d'Elisha – puis met rapidement en vrac dans une valise, le peu d'affaires qui lui reste.

\- Erin ? Je peux entrer ?

Elle ignore Justin qui l'appelle ainsi que les nombreux coups toqués contre la porte. Pendant près d'une minute, elle continue de remplir sa valise sans prêter attention aux nombreux appels, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit de la poignée indiquant que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer.

Elle finit donc par se retourner et lorsqu'elle aperçoit la poignée bouger, elle comprend que ce n'est pas Justin qui essaie d'ouvrir la porte. Les mouvements sont trop brusques et rudes.

\- Erin ? Ouvre la porte ! lance alors Voight.

Elle hésite un moment. Elle pose d'abord son regard sur la valise qui est presque faite, puis le pose ensuite sur la porte. Qu'est ce qu'elle compte faire? A vrai dire, elle n'en sait rien parce que quoi qu'elle fasse, ou qu'elle aille, elle risque de mettre en danger beaucoup de monde. Elle n'a donc aucun autre endroit où aller.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à défoncer la porte parce que …  
\- 2 minutes.

Le temps pour qu'elle réfléchisse à la situation, ou du moins qu'elle essaie d'y réfléchir. Parce qu'elle n'a pas toutes les cartes en mains, Elisha n'ayant pas fini d'expliquer cette histoire au sujet de la puce donc …

\- Maintenant, reprend Voight.

Erin tente de réfléchir à toute vitesse mais c'est sans compter sur l'obstination de Voight :

\- Erin, je te promets que si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte d'ici 10 secondes, je…

Il arrête sa phrase lorsqu'il voit la porte s'ouvrir. Erin le fixe les sourcils froncés et reprend d'une voix calme :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu comptes aller quelque part ? lui demande-t-il en jetant un bref regard sur la valise posée sur son lit.

Elle secoue négativement la tête :

\- Je fais juste du rangement.  
\- Et t'as besoin de fermer à clés toutes les portes pour le faire ?

Il ne croit absolument pas en son excuse et Erin le sait puisqu'elle répond à sa question par une autre question :

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Je peux entrer ?

Bien que réticente, Erin se décale sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Voight jette alors un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la pièce avant de se tourner vers Erin :

\- C'est normal que tout soit vide ou ça fait aussi partie de ton rangement ?

Elle lui répond simplement par un haussement d'épaules préférant ne pas s'enliser dans son mensonge. Elle sait qu'il ne la croit pas et elle sait que quoi qu'elle dise, il ne la croira pas.

\- Je t'ai posé une question Erin.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?  
\- Simplement la vérité.

Hésitante, Erin détourne son regard en silence avant de lui avouer :

\- Je vais partir d'ici.

Voight n'a pas l'air vraiment surpris par sa réponse. Il se contente d'acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête tout en la fixant.

\- Et tu comptes aller où ?  
\- Je sais pas, répond-elle dans un haussement d'épaules, j'improviserai.  
\- Tu sais que tu es en sécurité ici ? C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi.  
\- Mais pas pour vous. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous mettre en danger parce que …  
\- Parce que j'ai voulu héberger Elisha sans penser aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir.

Erin fronce les sourcils, surprise par ce qu'elle entend. Pour la première fois, Voight remet-il en question les décisions qu'il a prises ?

\- J'aurais dû être plus prudent vis-à-vis d'elle, j'aurais dû m'assurer de ses réelles intentions.

Ses réelles intentions ? Justement, quelles sont ses réelles intentions? Dur de savoir quand on joue dans les deux camps.

\- Elle peut vous être utile pour l'enquête  
\- Tu l'as dit toi même Erin, elle est trop impliquée sentimentalement pour faire tomber Charlie.  
\- Peut-être, mais tu oublies une chose essentielle, c'est qu'elle est toujours en contact avec lui. Au lieu d'essayer de l'avoir par la force, vous pourriez l'avoir par la collaboration, ce qui je pense serait plus facile.

Voight commence à réfléchir à cette idée. Certes, c'est faisable et envisageable mais surtout dangereux étant donné la position compromettante d'Elisha.

\- Et prendre le risque que Charlie essaie de te tuer une nouvelle fois ? Elle aurait dû nous prévenir dès le début que Charlie l'avait envoyée pour te retrouver, on aurait trouvé une solution.  
\- Elle vient de le faire Hank !  
\- Après que Charlie ait essayé de te tuer, précise-t-il.

Erin devient tout de suite mal à l'aise. Elle se pince les lèvres puis détourne les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur de Hank. Celui-ci n'est pas dupe, il reconnaît cette expression de malaise qu'elle affiche, il sait qu'elle ne lui dit pas tout :

\- Erin ?  
\- Ce n'était pas Charlie, lâche-t-elle sans le regarder.  
\- Pourtant elle a activé la puce le jour où on a essayé de te tirer dessus.  
\- Et tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait avant ? Pourtant elle savait où j'étais, elle savait que j'étais à l'hôpital mais elle l'a activée au moment où j'ai voulu te parler.

Voight n'a pas l'air de voir où elle veut en venir. Il fronce alors les sourcils, réfléchissant mais surtout questionnant Erin du regard :

\- Je pense que si elle ne remplit pas sa mission, elle aura de sérieux problèmes. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a activé la puce lorsque je suis venue chez toi avec Jay. J'avais donné un coup de fil à Teddy pour le prévenir que je passais chez toi mais j'ignorais qu'Elisha était avec lui à ce moment. Elle a dû comprendre que j'allais te parler alors elle a flippé … Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas Charlie qui s'est pointé devant la maison dans la nuit de mercredi.  
\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

Erin hausse les épaules en poussant un léger soupir. Bien sûr qu'elle sait qui l'a prise pour cible cette fameuse nuit, mais ce qui l'importe pour le moment, c'est de choper Charlie et tout le réseau avant que le pire ne soit commis.

\- Je pense le savoir, se contente-t-elle de répondre de manière évasive.  
\- Tu sais que tu devras m'en parler un jour ou l'autre ?  
\- Je sais, affirme-t-elle, mais pour le moment, je pense qu'il est préférable de se concentrer sur Charlie et le réseau.

A contrecoeur, Voight acquiesce, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus sur l'auteur des tirs. C'est vrai que la priorité reste Charlie ainsi que tout ce réseau qui refourgue ces drogues criminelles, mais il ne supporte pas l'idée de savoir que quelqu'un en a après Erin. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, cette histoire serait réglée en quelques petites minutes et surtout en quelques coups avec quelques amis…

\- Je vais faire un tour au bureau, finit-il par reprendre. Pour le moment, je veux que tu évites de sortir de la maison. Elle est sous surveillance mais on ne sait jamais. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je suis de retour dans moins d'une heure.

Il attend d'avoir confirmation d'Erin avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, celle-ci pousse un long soupir en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Elle saisit ensuite son portable qui est posé sur la table de chevet et découvre cinq appels manqués de Jay. Elle commence alors à les effacer, mais son téléphone se met à vibrer.

 _" Jay "_

Son nom ainsi que sa photo s'affichent sur son écran. Mais Erin ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, elle active son portable en mode silencieux avant de le reposer sur la table de chevet.


	41. Chapitre 40

Comme l'avait dit Voight, il est de retour une cinquantaine de minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Erin a eu le temps de réfléchir. Enormément réfléchir. A La mission, à Bunny, à Charlie, à Elisha… Et encore à beaucoup d'autres choses.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Allongée sur son lit sous trois grosses couvertures devant la télé, Erin en donne l'autorisation à Hank. Celui entre donc dans la chambre, referme la porte derrière lui puis part s'assoir sur le rebord du lit.

\- On peut parler ?

Son regard toujours rivé sur l'écran, Erin acquiesce sans un mot :

\- Je viens de croiser le docteur Tail et j'ai eu une conversation avec elle.

Erin finit par quitter l'écran des yeux et les dirige vers Hank qui continue de la fixer :

\- Je l'avais prévenue que je ne viendrais plus.  
\- Je sais. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit à quel moment tu avais pris cette décision.  
\- Si, répond-elle légèrement sur la défensive, au moment où elle a voulu fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Hank acquiesce tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne dit pas la vérité – ou du moins qu'elle dit l'une des parts de vérité qui l'arrange.

\- Et plus exactement ?  
\- Elle me parlait de Bunny, de Bunny, et encore de Bunny. Au bout d'un moment, elle …  
\- Elle ne t'a pas parlé d'autres choses ?

Toujours autant sur la défensive, Erin répond par un signe de tête négatif avant de reporter son regarder sur l'écran. Elle essaie d'éviter le sujet et Hank le sait.

\- T'en es sûre ?  
\- En même temps, elle parlait de tellement de choses que …  
\- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler, la coupe Hank.

« Qui », il ne parle donc plus de choses, mais il parle maintenant d'une personne et c'est la raison pour laquelle Erin garde le silence.

\- Et je viens de sortir d'une discussion avec Jay.  
\- Bah dis-donc, tu parles à beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, t'en as de la chance, ironise Erin d'un air cynique.  
\- Il avait demandé mon accord pour t'héberger, continue-t-il sans prêter attention à sa remarque, et ….  
\- Désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, le coupe-t-elle en se levant du lit.  
\- Pourtant il le faut.

Hank la regarde se diriger jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre, l'ouvrir puis sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

\- C'était après la mission des Jackson Park, juste après qu'on ait chopé la bande à Roland chez toi. Jay est venu chez moi pour me demander si tu pouvais loger chez lui le temps que t'ailles mieux et j'ai refusé. Le lendemain, je suis venu te voir au bar de Bunny et tu m'as rendu ton badge en m'annonçant que tu démissionnais. Les jours qui ont suivi, Jay me demandait tous les jours si j'avais de tes nouvelles, il me demandait aussi s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, s'il devait essayer d'entrer en contact avec toi, je lui répondais toujours de te laisser tranquille, que tu avais fait ton choix. Et puis…

Tout en fumant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Erin continue de l'écouter parler. Alors qu'il se stoppe dans son discours, elle fronce les sourcils en remarquant son visage se fermer brusquement :

\- Et puis … Il y a eu ce fameux soir où on t'a trouvée chez Bunny. T'es restée quelques jours à l'hôpital le temps de te rétablir, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à comprendre.

Elle fronce les sourcils :

\- Comprendre quoi ?  
\- Jay était resté pendant 5 jours entiers à l'hôpital, et il a été la première personne que tu as demandé à voir lorsque tu t'es réveillée. Alors j'ai compris que, quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, je ne pouvais rien faire contre vos sentiments. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai dit à Jay que j'acceptais que tu vives chez lui le temps que tu te remettes sur pieds, sous certaines conditions bien sûr. Mais en aucun, je lui ai demandé de t'héberger en contrepartie de quelque chose et en aucun cas il a accepté de t'héberger pour qu'il fasse bonne figure devant moi. Il l'a fait uniquement pour toi Erin.

Erin semble réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de reporter son attention sur Hank :

\- Et quand tu l'as vraiment compris ?

En remarquant son regard interrogateur, elle poursuit :

\- Tu as dit que tu as commencé à le comprendre, ce qui veut dire que …  
\- Le soir où Justin et moi sommes partis chercher un truc à manger pendant que Jay et toi étiez restés à l'appartement. Quand on était revenus, on avait trouvé l'appartement totalement ravagé. T'étais dans ta chambre et dans un sale état. Au début, j'ai pensé que t'étais en manque, alors j'ai pensé à appeler les urgences mais quand t'as parlé de Jay, j'ai saisi. Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi touchée … Enfin excepté lors de la maladie de Camille et encore moins pour un homme. Donc c'est là que j'ai vraiment compris.

Elle hausse les épaules avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier et de fermer la fenêtre :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je …  
\- Pourquoi Erin ?

Elle se retourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

\- Pourquoi tu as arrêté de la voir quand elle t'a demandé de venir avec Jay aux séances ?  
\- Parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans ces séances! Il s'agissait de moi, pas de lui !  
\- Et peut-être qu'elle voulait le voir parce qu'il a un lien avec toi.  
\- Elle voulait le voir parce qu'elle veut fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne la regarde pas ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Une certaine exaspération commence à s'emparer d'elle. Elle souffle un bon coup, passe une main sur son front avant de reprendre sur un ton qu'elle tente de radoucir. En vain :

\- Elle pense pouvoir comprendre ce que moi je ne comprends pas ? Faut arrêter le délire Hank ! Elle aurait juste compliqué les choses.

Voilà donc la vraie raison. Hank s'en doutait à vrai dire. Toutes ces choses dissimulées, non dites, cette relation ambiguë entre Jay et elle ne faisait que rendre plus difficile et complexe la situation.

\- Tant que vous n'aurez pas éclairci …  
\- Tout est bel et bien éclairci, le coupe-t-elle. Jay était mon partenaire, rien de plus. Ça s'arrête à là.

Hank a du mal à la croire. Pas après tout ce qu'il a vu de ses propres yeux, pas tout ce qu'il a entendu et surtout pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Le problème Erin c'est que tu essaies de te mentir à toi même pour pouvoir mentir plus facilement aux autres. Tant que tu n'auras pas affronté la réalité en face, tu seras toujours dans cette bulle qui t'oblige à mettre une barrière entre le monde extérieur et toi pour te protéger de cette réalité.

Elle pousse un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- On croirait entendre un psy …  
\- C'est la vérité Erin. Tu ne pourras pas continuellement à vivre dans le déni.  
\- Donc quoi? Maintenant tu vas m'obliger à retourner chez un psy et à emmener Jay aux séances ? Rétorque-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.  
\- Je ne t'oblige à rien, je te donne juste mon point de vue.

Erin se contente d'acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête, préférant déclarer le sujet clos plutôt que de poursuivre cette conversation et ainsi mettre sur le tapis certains sujets qui risqueraient d'envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà en disant des choses que tous deux finiraient par regretter.

Alors qu'un silence s'installe dans la pièce, celui-ci est entrecoupé par des bruits. Erin tourne son visage en direction de leur provenance, c'est à dire en direction de la chambre d'Elisha.

\- Elle prépare ses affaires, lui explique Hank en remarquant son regard interrogateur.  
\- Elle part ?  
\- Elle retourne dans son foyer.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'elle risque ?

Hank se lève alors du lit, haussant les épaules :

\- Personne ne l'a forcée, c'est elle qui a décidé de tout arrêter.

Il quitte alors la chambre, laissant Erin seule et surtout pensive. Au bout de longues minutes de réflexion, Erin finit par se lever du rebord de la fenêtre, elle s'en va toquer quelques coups à la porte d'Elisha avant d'ouvrir celle ci et de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement :

\- Je peux entrer ?

La jeune blonde qui se tient au dessus de sa valise mettant ses affaires à l'intérieur de celle-ci, se stoppe, puis se tourne en direction d'Erin. Assez surprise par sa venue, elle acquiesce à sa demande. Erin finit donc d'entrer dans la chambre puis referme la porte derrière elle, tandis qu'Elisha se reconcentre sur sa valise et continue d'y mettre ses affaires.

\- Il paraît que tu retournes au foyer ?  
\- Je finis ma valise et j'y vais.

Erin la regarde faire sa valise, assez hésitante, et surtout ne sachant pas par où commencer. C'est sûr qu'Elisha est loin d'être son amie et si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle continuerait à l'ignorer, mais elle ne peut pas. Du moins, elle ne peut plus. Elle doit avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle pour savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment parce que de nombreuses zones d'ombres persistent et ont besoin d'être éclairées.

\- Tu ne veux plus choper Charlie ?  
\- Je veux juste ne plus en entendre parler.  
\- Tu sais qu'il ne va pas te faire de cadeau s'il te retrouve ?  
\- Ouais …, renifle-t-elle. C'est justement pour ça que je pars.

Ne sachant comment trop réagir, Erin continue de la regarder vider ses affaires du placard. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par la rejoindre, puis s'assoit sur le lit lui faisant ainsi face et découvrant son visage ravagé par les larmes.

\- On peut l'avoir Elisha.

Celle-ci émet un léger rire nerveux tout en secouant négativement son visage et en passant une main sur ses yeux rougis :

\- Je t'assure que si.  
\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors.  
\- Tu sais tout autant que moi qu'on l'attrapera plus facilement si tu fais partie de la mission.  
\- Tu te trompes Erin. Tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi, crois-moi.

Une fois les derniers vêtements mis à l'intérieur de la valise, elle la ferme puis tire les fermetures éclairs afin de la boucler totalement.

\- Tu es toujours en contact avec lui, reprend Erin d'un ton toujours aussi calme, donc il sera plus facile de récolter les preuves qu'il faut si tu es là.  
\- Parce que vous n'avez pas assez de preuves ? ricane-t-elle nerveusement.  
\- Non, on n'a pas les preuves nécessaires.  
\- Pourtant la vidéo …  
\- La vidéo ne joue pas contre eux et tu le sais.

Elisha acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête, douloureusement et les larmes aux yeux :

\- La vidéo joue contre moi, murmure-t-elle.  
\- On doit les voir transmettre la drogue à ces filles Elisha. Sans ça, on ne peut rien contre eux.

Elisha secoue son visage :

\- Moi je dois le faire, et toi non par contre.  
\- On ne t'oblige à rien. Tu as le choix, tout comme moi je l'ai. Je refuse de participer à sa descente et tu peux en faire de même. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'entre toi et moi, c'est toi qui l'emportes Elisha. Il sera beaucoup plus facile de choper Charlie si tu participes que si moi j'y participe.  
\- Tu plaisantes Erin, tu connais Charlie mieux que moi ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu l'as dans la poche et …  
\- Justement, il me connaît trop pour croire à un soi disant retour et surtout pour croire que je suis revenue pour lui. Tu ne penses pas qu'il va trouver ça louche que je revienne comme si de rien n'était après tout ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi ? Surtout maintenant qu'il sait que je suis chez Voight ?

Elisha pousse un long soupir ne sachant plus quoi penser. Alors Erin continue sur sa lancée :

\- Il sait que tu l'aimes, il sait que tu serais capable de tout pour lui. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Elisha fait face à Erin les larmes aux yeux :

\- Il m'a fait commettre l'irréparable. Je me demande encore comment tu peux me parler !  
\- Parce que je sais très bien que tu n'étais pas toi même et que tu étais sous l'emprise de la drogue.

Erin espère secrètement qu'elle va changer d'avis, qu'elle va vouloir participer à cette mission parce qu'elle a bien conscience que sans Elisha, faire tomber Charlie et le réseau va se révéler compliqué.

\- Je … je dois finir de … de tout emballer.

Tous ses espoirs s'envolent, Elisha a pris sa décision et ne compte visiblement pas changer d'avis. Sans un mot, Erin se lève alors du lit et quitte la chambre préférant laisser Elisha seule. Elle regagne le salon où Justin s'y trouve, assis sur le canapé regardant la télévision.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller faire des courses ?  
\- Papa m'a demandé d'attendre qu'il revienne.

Elle part s'installer à côté de lui. Il tourne son regard vers elle, les sourcils froncés :

\- Il m'a dit qu'Elisha allait sûrement partir ?  
\- Plus que sûrement, soupire-t-elle. Elle ne veut plus en entendre parler.

Justin secoue son visage de gauche à droite, l'air blasé :

\- Dur de suivre avec elle. Un jour elle veut collaborer avec la police et choper Charlie, et le lendemain elle abandonne tout. Papa n'aurait jamais dû compter sur elle. Elle ne vous a apporté que des problèmes et a joué double jeu du début jusqu'à la fin.

Erin répond simplement par un haussement d'épaules. Elle ne veut pas s'engager sur ce sujet parce qu'il se révèle beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Certes, elle a été la première à douter de la sincérité d'Elisha et elle en doute d'ailleurs toujours, mais le temps et surtout le recul lui ont permis de comprendre que le comportement d'Elisha n'est peut être pas intentionnel.

\- En y repensant, je me demande comment elle a pu inventer tout …

Mais Erin n'écoute plus. Son attention est attirée par des bruits provenant de la chambre d'Elisha. Des bruits suspects. Elle n'est pas la seule à les avoir entendus puisque Justin s'arrête de parler et tourne lui aussi son visage en direction de la chambre d'Elisha. Ils se jettent alors un regard entendu puis se lèvent rapidement du canapé :

\- Elisha ? Tout va bien ? demande alors Erin en frappant à sa porte.

Aucune réponse. Justin tente d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci est fermée à clés. Le visage plus que soucieux, Erin tambourine fortement contre la porte :

\- Elisha ! Ouvre la porte !

Justin se recule alors de quelques pas puis tourne son visage en direction d'Erin qui acquiesce nerveusement. Il prend donc son élan puis fonce sur la porte qui se casse sur son passage.  
Il fronce les sourcils en découvrant une chambre quasi déserte. Excepté une valise posée sur le lit, il n'y …

\- ELISHA ! s'exclame Erin.

En voyant Erin se précipiter de l'autre côté de la pièce, il comprend qu'il n'a pas regardé dans la bonne direction, et en la suivant du regard, il s'aperçoit avec effroi qu'il n'avait surtout pas vu le pire.


	42. Chapitre 41

**Chicago Med**

Quand l'équipe de Voight arrive à l'hôpital, Erin, Gabby et Mouse sont en grande conversation avec le docteur Manning.  
Hank aperçoit alors son fils assis, son visage entre les mains, il se dirige donc directement jusqu'à lui :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mais Justin n'a pas l'air de l'avoir entendu puisqu'il reste dans la même position :

\- Justin ! l'appelle-t-il plus fort.

En vain. Il reste toujours prostré, le visage entre ses mains. Hank s'assoit alors à côté de lui et pose délicatement une main sur son épaule :

\- Justin ?

Il réagit enfin. Enfin … Réagir est un bien grand mot. Il se contente juste de lever son visage en direction de son père, le regard vide.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- C'était horrible, finit-il par murmurer. Elle … Elle était là, pendue au milieu de la chambre … Après… Après je ne me souviens plus trop.  
\- Comment tu es venu à l'hôpital ?  
\- Je … Je crois que c'est Erin qui nous a emmenés. Je … Je ne sais plus trop, je suis désolé, je…  
\- Ok, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais voir avec elle. Alvin va te ramener à la maison, l'informe-t-il en jetant un regard à son ami.

Celui ci lui répond par un signe de tête affirmatif mais Justin ne bouge toujours pas.

\- Allez viens Justin, je vais te déposer, reprend alors Alvin.

Tandis qu'il se lève difficilement de sa chaise, Voight se tourne vers Jay :

\- On pourrait voir ton frère ?  
\- Il est toujours avec Elisha, il arrive, l'informe-t-il.  
\- Très bien, acquiesce-t-il en se levant, je reviens dans un instant.

Antonio, Ruzzek, Jay ainsi que Kevin le regardent donc se diriger jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital accompagnant son fils ainsi qu'Alvin.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle a tenté un coup de bluff ? demande Ruzzek à ses coéquipiers.  
\- Au point de se pendre, je ne pense pas, soupire Antonio.

Atwater hausse les épaules :

\- Elle qui se montrait si forte quand elle descendait Erin, elle essaie de se tuer une fois que son manège a été démasqué ? Ce n'est pas un peu facile ?  
\- C'est clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal quand elle se faisait une joie d'enfoncer Erin, fait remarquer Antonio.

Jay qui continue de les écouter tout en jetant des regards en direction de Mouse, d'Erin et de Gabby, ne peut s'empêcher d'approuver le constat fait par ses coéquipiers. Il est clair que pour lui, Elisha n'assume pas ce qu'elle a fait et n'a surtout pas supporté que son masque soit tombé. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouve sur un lit d'hôpital à l'heure actuelle.

\- Ah Will, t'es là, finit par reprendre Antonio en lui serrant la main. Alors ?  
\- Elle est en vie, nous informe-t-il. Pour le moment, elle est en état de choc donc il est préférable de la laisser seule. J'aurais besoin de parler à Lindsay. Elle est déjà partie ?

Antonio appelle alors Lindsay qui est toujours en grande conversation avec le docteur Manning. Son ancienne coéquipière tourne son visage en leur direction et lorsqu'elle aperçoit Will, elle informe Gabby, Mouse ainsi que Natalie qu'elle en a pour quelques instants, puis elle les laisse avant de rejoindre les autres.

\- Comment elle va ?  
\- On a réussi à stabiliser son état, mais elle est en état de choc. Justin nous a dit que c'est toi qui as découvert son corps ?

Erin l'informe que c'est le cas d'un bref signe de tête :

\- Est ce que tu saurais si elle a pris des médicaments ou consommé ?

Surprise par sa question, Erin fronce les sourcils et met de bonnes secondes avant de répondre :

\- Non … Pourquoi ?  
\- On pense qu'elle a pris quelque chose. On ne peut pas lui faire passer d'examens pour le moment parce qu'elle est trop faible, mais lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle paraissait totalement stone.

Erin hausse les épaules tout en essayant de se souvenir, puis reprend sur un ton assez hésitant :

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Enfin … Il n'y avait rien qui trainait dans la chambre.  
\- Alcool ?  
\- Non, réfute-t-elle d'un ton plus sûr. Pas d'alcool.

La conviction soudaine avec laquelle s'exprime Erin interpelle Will. Une conviction qu'elle n'avait pas lorsqu'il a fait référence à la drogue ainsi qu'aux médicaments, et il s'en rend bien compte. Alors il repose la question :

\- Il y a possibilité qu'elle ait consommé de la drogue ?

De nouveau, Erin hausse les épaules avec toujours ce même malaise qui s'installe, même si elle tente de le cacher.

\- Peut – être … Je n'en sais rien.  
\- Ok, acquiesce-t-il simplement décidant de ne pas insister. On vérifiera tout ça lors des examens.

Il appuie son regard sur Erin avant de faire demi-tour. Il est sûr qu'elle sait des choses qu'elle ne lui dit pas, mais il ne peut pas la forcer. Il n'y a donc plus qu'à attendre qu'Elisha ait retrouvé assez de force pour lui faire passer les examens nécessaires.

\- Will, l'appelle alors Jay.

Son frère se tourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

\- Qu'est ce que ça change que vous le sachiez maintenant ou après si elle a consommé ?  
\- Ce n'est pas tellement si elle a consommé qui nous intéresse, mais plutôt ce qu'elle a consommé. Ça nous aiderait à savoir ce qu'on peut lui donner comme médicaments et surtout ce qu'il ne faut pas lui donner.  
\- Donc pour le moment, vous ne pouvez rien lui donner ?  
\- Tant qu'on ignore ce qu'elle a pris, on ne lui donnera rien, affirme-t-il.

Tandis que Will continue d'expliquer la situation aux garçons, Voight rentre de nouveau dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. En l'apercevant se diriger jusqu'à eux, Erin se tourne aussitôt vers Jay, tendant sa main :

\- Passe moi ton téléphone.

Celui ci qui écoutait attentivement les explications de son frère – explications interrompues par Erin - se tourne vers elle avec un regard mi- surpris, mi- interrogateur :

\- Quoi ?  
\- Ton téléphone, j'en ai besoin, insiste-t-elle de manière hâtive.

Elle jette un regard en direction de Voight qui se rapproche d'eux. Jay qui suit son regard, comprend qu'elle souhaite agir sans que son chef ne le sache. Donc, sans un mot mais toujours aussi perplexe, il lui transmet son portable :

\- Merci.

Elle se dépêche de mettre le téléphone dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers Will :

\- On y va ?

Tandis qu'ils prennent la direction des bureaux, Voight se joint au reste de son équipe :

\- Alors, du nouveau ?

Les quatre hommes se jettent un regard furtif. Ils hésitent à leur dire ce qu'il se vient tout juste de se passer avec Erin. Mais avec les évènements déroulés ces dernières semaines, ils ont appris deux choses primordiales : Premièrement, Erin sait un certain nombre de choses que eux ignorent, et deuxièmement, Voight est trop impliqué personnellement pour savoir faire la part des choses notamment lorsqu'il s'agit d'Erin, et ne supporte surtout pas le fait qu'elle veuille se débrouiller sans lui.

\- Pour le moment, rien de nouveau, finit par mentir Antonio.

* * *

Plus de 30 minutes se sont écoulées lorsque Will et Erin sortent de la salle de pause. Ce premier entre directement dans la chambre d'Elisha tandis qu'Erin rejoint la salle d'attente où Jay est assis, seul. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui puis lui tend son portable tout en le remerciant :

\- Où sont les autres ?  
\- Alvin a ramené Justin et les autres sont retournés au bureau.

Erin pousse un soupir en passant une main sur son visage. Elle est fatiguée et Jay s'en rend bien compte :

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?  
\- Je vais rester encore un peu. Elisha a commencé à se réveiller.  
\- Les examens qu'ils vont lui faire risquent d'être assez longs.  
\- Il n'y aura pas d'examens, l'informe-t-elle.

Jay se tourne vers elle assez étonné, attendant plus de précisions de sa part. Mais elle n'en donne pas, alors il reprend la parole :

\- Comment ça se fait ?  
\- Will a trouvé ce qu'elle a consommé.

Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir de s'étaler sur le sujet, et Jay s'en rend compte. Alors il tente de détourner la conversation, espérant en savoir plus :

\- Elle en a beaucoup pris ?  
\- La totalité.

Voyant Erin se fermer au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Jay cherche une autre solution pour essayer de la faire parler. Mais il est interrompu par la porte de la salle d'attente qui s'ouvre au même moment sur la jeune et jolie infirmière Kathleen. Aussitôt qu'elle la voit, Erin se lève de son siège :

\- Je vais aux toilettes.

Il n'essaie pas de la retenir, il sait que c'est inutile. Il la regarde simplement quitter la pièce tandis que Kathleen part s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Elle n'est toujours pas au courant ?

* * *

Assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, elle jette un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle pousse un soupir en constatant que seulement 6 minutes ont passé depuis son entrée dans les WC.

Au moins, maintenant elle est fixée. Malgré ce qu'elle a pu dire à Hank, elle sait qu'elle serait incapable de travailler de nouveau avec Jay. Totalement incapable. Pas comme ça, pas dans ces circonstances. Et elle s'en veut. Elle s'en veut beaucoup de réagir comme ça. Elle s'était toujours promise que le boulot passerait avant tout, y compris avant les hommes. Mais force est de constater que depuis qu'elle travaille avec Jay, elle a bien du mal à tenir cette promesse.

Elle passe une main sur ses yeux avant de redonner un coup d'œil à sa montre. 12 minutes ont passé. Elle décide alors de sortir de la cabine puis se dirige jusqu'au lavabo pour se donner un bon coup au visage.  
Lorsqu'elle aperçoit ses yeux rougis et les larmes qui perlent sur le coin de ses yeux, elle secoue son visage:

 _« Qu'est ce que tu croyais ma grande? Que Jay allait t'attendre indéfiniment? Ce mec mérite bien mieux qu'une fille comme toi », pense-t-elle douloureusement._

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup et s'être aspergée le visage d'eau froide, elle se dirige jusqu'à la porte des toilettes et commence à l'ouvrir doucement, sans vraiment d'enthousiasme :

\- T'en as mis du temps, je …  
\- Putain Jay ! sursaute-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

Celui-ci, adossé contre le mur, grimace en remarquant le regard paniqué d'Erin. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à le voir ici.

\- Désolé. Je pensais que tu étais tombée dans le trou.

Elle lui envoie un regard noir en remarquant son petit sourire narquois :

\- Sérieusement, reprend-il avec un petit rire, t'es là dedans depuis plus de dix minutes.

Elle décide de ne pas prendre en compte sa remarque et change de sujet :

\- Des nouvelles d'Elisha ?  
\- Elle revient à elle tout doucement, l'informe-t-il. Mais je dois te ramener chez Voight.  
\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Jay ne répond pas à sa question. Au lieu de ça, il dévisage Erin de manière suspicieuse et aussi soucieuse. Il vient probablement de remarquer ses yeux bouffis et rougis.

\- Pourquoi t'es restée autant de temps dans les toilettes ?

Le ton n'est ni méchant, ni brutal. Bien au contraire, Jay a vraiment l'air préoccupé mais la question ne plait pas à Erin. Et c'est pour cette raison que son visage se ferme, que son front se plisse et que ses traits se tirent en signe de contrariété. Parce que même s'il ne le dit pas explicitement, elle voit très bien où Jay veut en venir :

\- Parce qu'à toi aussi je dois faire un compte rendu sur tous mes faits et gestes maintenant ? rétorque-t-elle.

A son grand étonnement, Jay se contente de répondre calmement par un signe de tête négatif :

\- Non.  
\- Tant mieux. Donc on peut retourner en salle d'attente, je vais prévenir Voight que j'attends qu'Elisha se réveille.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle reprend sa marche et retourne en salle d'attente. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que Jay ne la rejoigne. Sans un mot, il reprend place à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ah Jay t'es là, je te cherchais.

Will entre à son tour dans la salle d'attente. Erin, qui a le visage plongé dans un magasine, lève furtivement son regard jusqu'à lui avant de se remettre sur son magasine.

\- J'ai pris un congé la semaine prochaine. Tu pourrais héberger Kathleen ?  
\- Quand ça ?  
\- Mercredi, jeudi et vendredi, l'informe-t-il.

Jay secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas.  
\- Allez Jay, tente d'insister son frère.  
\- Je suis en mission Will, je suis sur un gros réseau, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de…  
\- Je l'héberge depuis qu'elle est ici ! s'exclame son frère, commençant à perdre patience. Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort. Elle est aussi ta sœur !  
\- Et j'ai été pris pour cible il y a quelques jours. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je l'héberge, et que je la mette en danger ? Elle trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre chez qui aller.

Contrarié, Will secoue son visage avant de se lever de sa chaise et de quitter la pièce. Jay le suit aussitôt sous le regard assez perdu et ahuri d'Erin.

\- Will, attends!

Son frère arrête aussitôt sa marche et se tourne face à lui. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il lui lance un clin d'œil :

\- C'est réglé frérot.

Surpris, Jay fronce les sourcils :

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
\- Kathleen a de quoi loger pendant mon absence.

De plus en plus perdu, Jay secoue son visage :

\- Pourquoi alors … ?  
\- Erin est au courant maintenant. Vois le bon côté des choses.

Mais le sourire qu'affiche Will est loin d'être partagé. En effet, nullement ravi par les réelles intentions de son frère, Jay s'apprête à répliquer, mais heureusement pour Will, l'arrivée de Kathleen l'en empêche et met fin à leur entrevue.

\- Elisha vient de réveiller, annonce-t-elle à Will.

Sans un mot de plus pour son frère, Will fait demi-tour en lui lançant un dernier sourire et suit Kathleen qui entre dans la chambre. Jay retourne donc dans la salle d'attente, maudissant intérieurement son frère.  
Au bout de longues minutes de silence, Erin finit par reprendre la parole assez hésitante :

\- J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur …  
\- Comme quoi, tout le monde a un jardin secret.

Le ton est plutôt froid, sec. Erin comprend alors qu'il ne vaut mieux pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.  
\- C'est juste que je n'ai pas pour habitude de dévoiler ma vie à des personnes qui me sont étrangères.

Il a parlé avec un tel détachement qu'Erin ne sait quoi répondre. Les paroles peuvent paraître dures mais elles ne s'en révèlent pas moins réelles. Et Erin en a bien conscience. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle sent ses yeux s'humidifier soudainement. Pourtant elle ne répond rien et reste muette.

\- Elisha va rester en observation aujourd'hui, finit par leur informer Will, quelques secondes plus tard. Pour l'instant, on préfère qu'elle ne reçoive aucune visite.

Sans un mot, Erin se lève et quitte la pièce en lançant un faible « Merci » à Will au passage.  
Le trajet du retour s'est fait dans le plus grand des silences. Erin se remémorant douloureusement les propos de Jay, et Jay se contentant de conduire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivent devant la maison de Voight. Jay se gare juste devant celle-ci tout en actionnant ses warnings, faisant comprendre silencieusement à Erin que leur chemin se séparait ici. C'est donc le cœur encore plus lourd qu'Erin sort de la voiture. Jay la regarde s'éloigner. Il a bien remarqué qu'elle pleurait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire? Rien. Absolument rien du tout.

Lorsqu'Erin rentre dans la maison, elle espère de tout cœur ne croiser personne, priant intérieurement pour que Hank soit encore au bureau et Justin dans la chambre avec Olive.  
Si dès les premières secondes, elle se sent soulagée en remarquant une maison quasi vide, tous ses espoirs s'envolent lorsque - en refermant la porte derrière après son entrée – elle entend deux personnes parler, en l'occurrence Hank et Justin. Elle tente donc de ne laisser paraître aucun indice sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, en passant une brève et furtive main sur ses yeux - bien trop rougis et larmoyants - pour réussir à dissimuler l'état dans lequel elle se trouve.  
Elle s'avance ensuite de quelques pas, puis aperçoit Justin et Hank assis autour de la table partageant leur repas.

\- Il y a du reste à manger, l'informe ce dernier.

Erin n'a pas le cœur à manger. Mais pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, elle se contente d'acquiescer avec ce qu'elle tente un semblant de sourire :

\- Je mangerai après. J'vais me reposer, j'suis claquée…

Hank ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit mais fait – tout de même – semblant de la croire, jugeant préférable de la laisser seule.

\- Comment va Elisha ?  
\- Elle vient de se réveiller, mais les médecins préfèrent attendre pour qu'elle reçoive de la visite.

Hank acquiesce silencieusement, mettant ainsi fin à cette courte conversation.  
Erin regagne donc sa chambre et se couche sans plus attendre dans son lit. Mais plus les minutes passent, et plus elle se sent mal. Pas émotionnellement parlant non, mais physiquement. Parce que - outre la peine et la tristesse qu'elle ressent - un autre problème s'ajoute maintenant : Le manque. Les tremblements, les sueurs froides, l'angoisse qui s'accentue …

\- J'me sens pas bien, souffle-t-elle en s'asseyant autour de la table moins d'une minute plus tard.

Hank la fixe en silence. Il n'a pas besoin de lui demander, il sait très bien de quoi elle parle. Combien de fois l'avait-il vue dans cet état – et même encore pire – quand elle était plus jeune ?

\- T'es malade ?

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Justin qui la dévisage les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant visiblement pas le sens réel de son « _J'me sens pas bien»_ :

\- J'suis en manque, soupire-t-elle agacée. Elisha vient de se faire un bad trip avec ma cam, le reste est chez Charlie, et mes médocs sont chez Jay.

Elle se frotte les yeux, exténuée, épuisée, cherchant en même temps une solution à son problème :

\- Je vais demander à Jay de te les apporter, finit par reprendre Hank en se saisissant de son téléphone.  
\- Qu'il reste là où il est celui-là, marmonne-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui et …  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui, mais tu as besoin des médicaments qui sont chez lui, corrige Hank. Donc je l'appelle.

Mécontente, Erin continue de marmonner toutes sortes de paroles dans sa barbe – paroles totalement ignorées par les deux hommes en raison de leur incompréhensibilité - puis se lève de table et retourne aussitôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sous le regard de Hank qui a déjà le téléphone collé à son oreille.

Moins de 15 minutes plus tard, Jay se trouve assis en face de Hank et Justin. Il sort un sachet qu'il tend en direction de son chef :

\- C'est tout ce qu'il reste par contre, l'informe-t-il.

Hank jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de celui-ci et pousse un soupir en s'apercevant qu'Erin ne tiendrait probablement pas le week-end.

\- Le reste est probablement chez son cop… enfin chez Charlie, rectifie-t-il à temps.

Mais le lapsus n'a échappé à personne, ni même le ton sur lequel il vient de parler. Un ton mi sarcastique, mi agacé, ce qui interpelle Hank qui fronce les sourcils, l'air plus que perplexe. Celui-ci comprend alors que la situation entre les deux parait plus compliquée qu'il n'aurait pu le penser.  
Il se tourne alors vers Justin :

\- Tu peux aller voir Olive, t'assurer que tout va bien ?

Comprenant que son père souhaitait s'entretenir avec Jay, il se lève et quitte la pièce sans aucune contestation.  
Voight attend que la porte soit refermée pour faire face à son agent :

\- Ecoute Jay, je sais que ce n'est pas forcément simple pour toi en ce moment, mais tout ce que dit et fait Erin, elle ne le pense pas.

Jay ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un léger rire nerveux :

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser sergent, et au risque de me ramasser encore votre poing, je ne pense pas que vous croyiez un mot de ce que vous dites. Sinon, vous ne l'auriez pas traité comme vous l'avez fait.

Il a beau s'excuser, mais Jay ne dit que la stricte vérité. Et cette fois-ci, Hank ne peut qu'y consentir :

\- Je sais.

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce revirement de situation, Jay ne sait trop quoi répondre alors Voight reprend :

\- Elle t'a raconté comment on s'est rencontrés ?  
\- Vaguement, murmure-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Elle trainait dehors à faire toutes sortes de choses illégales, et vous l'avez chopée.  
\- Non, réfute Voight, je ne te parle pas du moment où elle est venue vivre chez moi, mais de la toute première fois que ma route a croisé la sienne.

Jay semble comprendre qu'il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main, alors il se contente de secouer négativement son visage :

\- Je faisais des affaires avec son père. Bien sûr, au début j'ignorais qu'il avait une fille. Mais un soir, mon unité a reçu un appel d'une femme qui entendait des bruits suspects chez ses voisins. Elle suspectait le mari de battre sa femme. J'ai donc été envoyé à son domicile avec Alvin. Tu te doutes qu'on s'attendait à tomber sur n'importe quoi, excepté sur une gamine d'à peine 8 ans qui essayait de tenir éveiller sa mère qui avait trop consommé et qui délirait totalement. Le temps que les pompiers arrivent, Alvin et moi avons tenu compagnie à Erin en essayant d'en savoir plus, mais elle n'a pas dit un mot. Les seules paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche, c'était pour dire à Bunny qu'elle devait arrêter de nous insulter, que les policiers étaient là pour l'aider, et aussi nous dire qu'elle était vraiment désolée du comportement de sa mère.

Semblant plonger dans ses pensées, Voight pousse un long soupir avant de reporter son regard sur Jay :

\- Je sais que tu lui en veux pour de nombreuses raisons, et je le comprends totalement Jay. Si je te parle de ça, ce n'est pas dans le but de te culpabiliser, ou pour que tu t'apitoies sur son sort, loin de là. Moi aussi, j'ai été dans ton cas autrefois. Elle se comportait avec moi, exactement comme elle le fait avec toi. Et tout comme toi, je n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre. Je sais que tu es capable de faire la part des choses, et c'est pour cette raison que tu te trouves face à moi actuellement. Tu as beaucoup fait pour Erin, beaucoup plus que n'importe qui. Même si je ne le dis pas, je le vois et j'en ai surtout conscience. Mais tu ignores de nombreuses choses à son sujet. Des choses qui l'empêchent de te faire entrer totalement dans sa vie.

Jay semble réfléchir aux paroles de Voight. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourne son regard face à lui :

\- Parce que vous comprenez ce qui se passe avec elle en ce moment ? s'étonne-t-il de manière amère. Si c'est le cas, vous avez vraiment de la chance …  
\- C'est là où je veux en venir Jay. Non, en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec elle. Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre, personne ne le peut d'ailleurs, même pas elle. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que je suis déjà passé par là avec elle. Au début, elle agissait de la pire des manières, et comme simple explication à son comportement, elle répondait simplement par le silence et une attitude plus que provocatrice. Beaucoup de bagarres, des mensonges à répétition, et bien d'autres choses…

« Bien d'autres choses », ces quelques mots clôturant le discours de Voight font tilt dans l'esprit de Jay. Trois petits mots qui supposent tellement de choses. C'est la raison pour laquelle Jay commence à s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios pouvant expliquer ce « Bien d'autres choses » …

\- Elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête Jay, reprend Voight en lisant dans ses pensées.  
\- Et comment son comportement a changé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour qu'elle change ?  
\- Moi rien. Elle a eu un déclic un soir quand elle a vu Camille pleurer, et c'est après ça qu'elle nous a parlé.

Cette explication n'a pas l'air ni de satisfaire, ni de rassurer Jay qui ne peut s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres :

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, surtout pour une personne qui la côtoie à longueur de journée.  
\- Et je suis censé faire quoi en attendant son déclic ? le coupe Jay commençant à être excédé. Quand je veux l'aider, elle me repousse et quand je m'éloigne, elle revient. Elle qui ment comme elle respire, je dois la comprendre, mais moi qui lui mens, c'est le drame. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Erin, je veux bien être gentil, mais je ne peux pas la forcer à me dire ce qui ne va pas. Je veux bien qu'elle ne soit pas bien en ce moment mais elle refuse toutes les mains qu'on lui tend. On ne peut rien faire de plus, surtout vu la manière dont elle se comporte avec nous.

Pendant un bon moment, les deux hommes continuent de parler, enfin c'est surtout Jay qui exprime son ressenti, Voight l'écoutant attentivement.

Mais leur discussion est interrompue quelques minutes plus tard, par des éclats de voix provenant de la chambre d'Erin. Plus précisément par les voix de Justin et d'Erin. Voight pousse un soupir en comprenant qu'ils étaient encore en train de se disputer.

\- Si ça ne te plait pas ma grande, tu connais le chemin de la sortie !  
\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors barre-toi !

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre, comme un bruit de projectile lancé contre un mur. Aussitôt, Justin sort de la chambre en claquant vigoureusement la porte derrière lui.

\- ENCORE PLUS FORT LA PORTE ! crie Erin.

Justin se retient de lui lancer une réplique. Sa mâchoire se crispe sous l'effet de la colère, mais au prix d'un immense effort sur lui-même, il parvient tout de même à se contenir. Il pousse finalement un long soupir essayant de maitriser son calme, puis fait face aux deux hommes :

\- Elle est difficilement supportable quand elle est en manque.  
\- JE T'ENTENDS ESPECE DE CON !

Voyant la situation s'envenimer, Voight se lève de sa chaise, le sachet avec lequel Jay était venu entre ses mains :

\- Je reviens, je vais aller les lui donner.  
\- N'oublie pas de te baisser quand t'ouvriras sa porte … Juste au cas où qu'elle te réserve un accueil explosif. Moi, j'ai eu le droit à son téléphone mais je pense que je n'allais pas tarder à me prendre sa valise en pleine figure.

Son père pousse un soupir en lui lançant un regard réprobateur :

\- Si tu la laissais un peu tranquille aussi. Tu sais qu'elle s'énerve facilement quand elle est dans cet état.  
\- Je sais, reprend Justin fièrement, c'est bien pour ça que je la fais chier.


	43. Chapitre 42

En apercevant le sachet que lui tend Hank, Erin sent son cœur battre plus rapidement. Jay est donc bien venu ici, mais il n'est pas venu la voir elle. Ce constat lui fait mal, terriblement mal. Elle sent que la situation tourne en sa défaveur, elle sent que Jay s'éloigne petit à petit d'elle. Mais a-t-elle le droit de lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir ?

\- Erin ?

Elle est tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'a pas entendu Hank lui parler. Dans un léger soupir, elle tourne son visage vers lui :

\- Tu en prends un, et on verra comment tu te sens après, lui répète-t-il.

Il la dévisage les sourcils froncés. Il s'aperçoit bien que quelque chose la tracasse, et il est quasi certain que ce n'est pas le manque qui en est la cause.

\- Ok, murmure-t-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

Elle prend donc un cachet et le met aussitôt dans sa bouche. Une fois qu'elle a fini de l'ingérer, Hank tend sa main afin de reprendre le sachet :

\- Hank …  
\- Je vais juste les ranger dans la salle de bains.  
\- Ils peuvent rester ici, lui fait-elle remarquer.  
\- Je préfère les ranger.

Erin ne cherche pas à débattre plus longtemps. En plus d'être trop fatiguée pour, elle n'en a vraiment pas le cœur. Alors sans un mot, elle lui redonne le sachet avant de se mettre sous les couvertures.

\- Tu ne viens pas manger ?  
\- J'suis fatiguée…  
\- Il faut que tu manges Erin.  
\- Je me repose juste un moment Hank, reprend-elle d'une voix fatiguée, je mangerai après.

Après une légère hésitation, il finit par approuver sa demande – quelque peu à contrecoeur – et quitter la chambre.

De son côté, Erin reste allongée dans son lit, à réfléchir. Elle entend des bribes de conversation se déroulant au salon, enfin ce qu'elle entend surtout, c'est la voix de Jay. Il est ici au moins depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes mais il n'est toujours pas venu la voir, et plus les secondes passent, plus la crainte d'Erin augmente.

Parce qu'elle sait que la confrontation qu'elle a eu avec lui aujourd'hui à l'hôpital a été probablement celle de trop. Elle le sait, elle l'a vu par la manière dont il lui a répondu, et elle l'a surtout compris lorsqu'elle a appris que Kathleen était sa sœur. Une information dont il ne lui avait pas fait part …

Pourquoi ? Accorderait-il moins d'importance à Erin, ou comme il l'a sous-entendu tout à l'heure, préférerait-il s'éloigner de celle qu'il considère comme une étrangère ?

 _« Non, il va venir », pense-t-elle, refusant de croire à toutes ces idées qui traversaient son esprit._

Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et Erin s'en rend compte, lorsqu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle entend la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Elle ne met pas beaucoup de temps à réagir. Alors qu'elle sent les larmes monter, elle se lève précipitamment de son lit et quitte la chambre telle une furie. Elle ne fait pas attention aux regards perplexes que lui lancent Hank et Justin lorsqu'elle traverse le salon, elle continue simplement et toujours aussi rapidement sa route en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvre celle-ci à la volée, puis la referme aussitôt et tout aussi brutalement, avant de commencer à descendre précipitamment les marches du perron :

\- Jay !

Il s'apprête à rentrer dans son véhicule lorsqu'il aperçoit Erin. Il reste donc sur le côté de son véhicule, attendant qu'elle finisse de le rejoindre :

\- Reste, s'il te plait, lui murmure-t-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

Il sait qu'elle s'en veut. Il le voit à ses yeux qui sont embués par les larmes et à la manière dont elle le supplie du regard. Ce genre d'image qu'il n'aime pas voir, qui le touche … Pourtant, il ne laisse rien paraître :

\- Je ne peux pas Erin.

Sa réponse le déchire, et ça le déchire encore plus lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'elle est en larmes.

\- Je ne peux pas à continuer à me battre pour toi, alors que tu passes ton temps à te battre contre moi. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, mais pas dans ces conditions.  
\- Mais … Mais je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, reprend-elle d'une voix plaintive et larmoyante.  
\- Pourquoi faire? Pour que tu continues à me repousser ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi Erin, mais je pense que … que nous avons besoin de prendre nos distances. Je ne peux pas continuer à vouloir aider une personne qui refuse de se faire aider. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour toi Erin, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais à donner et je suis vraiment désolé que ce n'ait pas été suffisant. J'aurais voulu pouvoir en faire plus, surtout pour toi, mais j'ai donné mon maximum et je n'ai plus assez de force pour continuer à me battre pour rien.

Erin l'a regardé s'en aller, sans un mot, sans trouver quoi répondre. Elle est restée plantée là durant cinq minutes, à se ressasser les paroles que venait de lui adresser Jay, et surtout à comprendre qu'elle … qu'elle l'avait perdu. Vraiment perdu, et pour de bon.

Elle tente de sécher ses larmes alors qu'elle commence à se diriger en direction de la maison. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Non. Elle n'arrive plus à cacher ces larmes qu'elle a trop longtemps retenues. Alors elle enfile sa capuche, espérant cacher son état lorsqu'elle rentrerait à l'intérieur de la maison. Mais elle sait que ce ne sera pas suffisant, elle est bien trop bouleversée pour que son état ne passe pas inaperçu. Elle décide donc de s'asseoir sur les marches du perron, espérant ainsi pouvoir se calmer. Mais il n'en est rien puisque plus les minutes passent, et plus les larmes redoublent.

Au bout d'un certain temps, environ une dizaine de minutes, la porte d'entrée finit tout de même par s'ouvrir. L'homme qui sort de la maison, referme doucement la porte derrière lui avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés d'Erin. Elle n'a pas besoin de relever son visage pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

\- Allez, dis-le … , lâche-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, son visage toujours baissé.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Que je l'ai bien mérité, renifle-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, Hank n'en fait rien. Au lieu de ça, il pousse un léger soupir, son regard porté au loin :

\- Il ne demandait qu'à t'aider Erin.  
\- C'est bizarre parce que j'avais plus l'impression d'être surveillée que d'être aidée, rétorque-t-elle amèrement mais sans méchanceté.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu lui as demandé de ne pas partir ?  
\- Parce que j'ai besoin de lui, avoue-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.  
\- Pourtant, tu lui prouves le contraire Erin. Et tu as beau me dire que tu t'en fiches, je sais pertinemment que c'est faux. Je vois bien que tu tiens à lui mais tu fais tout pour l'éloigner de ta vie.

Elle hausse les épaules en passant une main sur ses yeux :

\- Tu avais raison.  
\- Raison sur quoi ?  
\- Que Jay n'était pas un homme pour moi, que je lui aurais fait du mal, que …  
\- Pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui est en larmes devant moi, fait-il remarquer.

Elle ne répond rien. Elle se contente de hausser les épaules parce qu'elle sait pertinemment que Hank a raison. Lui aussi sait qu'il dit vrai, mais il ne préfère pas insister ayant conscience que ce genre de sujet est tabou chez Erin. Il pose une simplement une main sur son épaule :

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer …

C'est ce qu'elle a donc fait. Durant le reste de la journée, elle n'a pas quitté sa chambre et a passé toute son après-midi allongée dans son lit.


	44. Chapitre 43

**Vendredi 20 juin**  
 **22 h 45**  
 **Bureau de l'intelligence**

\- Dès qu'Elisha aura droit aux visites, on ira l'interroger, annonce Voight au reste de son équipe. Si les dernières infos que nous ont fournies les filles sont vraies, c'est à dire que si Charlie stocke vraiment de la cam chez lui et fait maintenant partie du deal, il sera beaucoup plus facile d'approcher et de démanteler le réseau. On a juste besoin d'interroger Elisha pour avoir sa version.  
\- On va encore prendre le risque de la croire ? l'interroge Antonio assez sceptique.

Voight pousse un soupir devant la question de son agent et laisse ainsi percevoir un certain scepticisme. Alors qu'il paraît en pleine réflexion, il est interrompu par l'entrée du sergent Platt :

\- On aimerait vous voir, leur informe-t-elle.

L'expression qu'elle affiche laisse à penser que la visite reçue n'est visiblement pas appréciée. Et c'est avec cette même expression qu'elle regarde passer une fille qui n'est autre qu'Alicia. Vêtue de sa tenue la plus courte, c'est à dire d'une mini-jupe ainsi que d'un débardeur plus que décolleté, elle entre avec une certaine hésitation dans la pièce.

Voight fronce les sourcils en l'apercevant. Même si elle tente de ne rien laisser paraître et que ses lunettes cachent une partie de son visage, il a bien remarqué sa lèvre supérieure fendue ainsi que le sang coulant légèrement de son front.

\- T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, les larmes aux yeux, en acquiesçant :

\- Ouais … J'aurais besoin de parler à Erin.  
\- Elle n'est pas là, l'informe Voight.  
\- On peut, peut-être, t'aider ? reprend alors Olinsky en ne la voyant pas réagir.

Au bout de longues secondes de silence et de réflexion, Alicia finit par secouer son visage affirmativement :

\- J'étais au travail, juste à côté de la fac et il y avait ce gars… Sa tête me disait quelque chose mais je ne me souvenais plus vraiment. Il m'a fait monter dans sa voiture et il m'a demandé où était Erin. Et c'est là que je l'ai reconnu … Carl, Charles … Ou un truc du genre.  
\- Charlie ? lui demande Voight soudainement intéressé.  
\- Charlie, affirme-t-elle. Donc je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où elle était, j'ai tout nié à bloc mais il a commencé à se faire plus menaçant. Je … Enfin j'ai …  
\- Jusqu'à quel point il est allé ?

Après hésitation, Alicia enlève les lunettes qui recouvrent son visage. En voyant les nombreux hématomes, Voight jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Alvin :

\- Mais ce n'est pas le pire, reprend-elle la voix tremblante, il y avait cette gamine, … Elle était dans la voiture elle aussi, Charlie disait qu'elle lui faisait penser à Erin. Elle paraissait calme … Trop calme. En vérité, elle était totalement stone. Elle avait pris de cette drogue qui fait ravage, elle a commencé à délirer. Charlie m'a dit que si je ne lui disais pas où était Erin, il pouvait aller plus loin. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je sais que s'il la retrouve, il serait capable de la tuer … Alors je n'ai rien dit, mais juste avant qu'il me jette de la voiture, la petite m'a dit qu'elle avait mal. Je …

Elle se racle la gorge, s'éclaircissant la voix qui commençant à devenir mal assurée :

\- Je lui ai demandé si elle était blessée …. Elle s'est tournée et … et elle saignait derrière, aboutit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n'est pas très explicite sur la provenance du saignement de la fille :

\- Derrière ? l'interroge Voight.  
\- En bas du dos…  
\- Il faut que tu sois plus précise Alicia, fait remarquer le chef même si au fond de lui, il a bien une idée de ce qu'elle veut dire.  
\- Elle … elle saignait de... de derrière, finit-elle par leur avouer. Et … après Charlie a ouvert la portière, il m'a jeté de la voiture, et il m'a dit de dire à Erin que …

Elle est interrompue par le portable d'Alvin qui se met à sonner. Celui ci fronce les sourcils en découvrant le numéro affiché sur l'écran :

\- C'est Lindsay, fait-il remarquer perplexe.  
\- Mets le haut parleur, lui demande Hank d'un air soucieux.

Le front plissé, il regarde son ami décrocher tout en mettant le haut parleur :

 _ **« Lindsay ? »**_

 _ **« Al ? » répond la voix tremblante d'Erin.**_

 _ **« C'est moi. Tout va bien ? »**_

 _ **« En fait … Pas trop », murmure-t-elle la voix nouée par les larmes.**_

Au même moment, des bruits provenant du téléphone d'Erin se font entendre, des bruits plutôt bizarres qui intriguent, et qui n'ont surtout pas l'air de rassurer les agents qui suivent la conversation :

 _ **« J'ai essayé de joindre Hank, mais il ne répond pas. Il est avec toi ? »**_

 _ **« C'est moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » reprend celui-ci soucieux.**_

 _ **« Je …. Je crois que je suis un peu dans la galère. Je suis dehors avec Olive, et elle en plein accouchement. Je l'emmenais à l'hôpital quand … »**_

 _ **« Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison, soupire-t-il, et de m'appeler au moindre problème. »**_

 _ **«J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'as pas répondu et Justin s'est tiré, et… »**_

 _ **« Erin, dis moi où vous êtes. »**_

 _ **« Il faut appeler une ambulance, Olive est en plein travail, on est cachées dans un buisson en pleine obscurité, je ne sais pas où on est et ….. »**_

Voight fait signe à Ruzzek d'appeler une ambulance, puis s'adresse ensuite à Jay :

\- Dis à Mouse de nous tracer son téléphone.

Puis il reprend sa conversation avec Erin :

 _ **« On arrive Erin, surtout tu restes avec moi au téléphone d'accord ? »**_

 _ **« Il me reste 8% de batterie, et … »**_

Tandis qu'Erin continue de parler au téléphone avec Voight, Jay qui est en communication avec Mouse se saisit d'une feuille, y note rapidement quelques informations puis la fait passer à Ruzzek. Aussitôt, celui-ci les transmet aux services ambulanciers qu'il a toujours au bout du fil.

 _ **« Une ambulance arrive Erin, reprend Voight, surtout ne… »**_

BIP BIP BIP.

La tonalité coupe au même instant. Le téléphone d'Alvin toujours entre ses mains, Voight ne semble pas réagir tandis qu'un lourd silence s'installe dans la pièce.

\- L'adresse, finit-il par ordonner à ses agents en enfilant sa veste.  
\- Hank, reprend Alvin tentant de le calmer, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il …  
\- Ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais Al.

Le ton est donné. Comme pour affirmer ses dires, il le regarde fixement durant de nombreuses secondes puis se tourne vers Jay et Ruzzek.

\- L'adresse, répète-t-il sur un ton qui n'exige aucune contestation.  
\- Sans vouloir vous offenser chef, aller là bas ne va servir à rien. Les ambulances sont déjà parties depuis 5 minutes, dans moins de 2 minutes elles arriveront à destination. Si vous partez maintenant, vous arriverez dans 10 minutes et il n'y aura plus personne.

Dans un silence de plus en plus palpable, Hank dévisage Jay qui ne lâche pas du regard en retour.

\- Il a raison Hank, reprend Alvin voulant mettre fin à leur confrontation, va à l'hôpital, on se charge de retrouver Justin.

« Justin. » Visiblement, Hank avait oublié ce détail. Il pousse un soupir en passant une main sur son front :

\- Vous savez où il est ?  
\- Mouse nous contacte dès qu'il aura réussi à tracer son téléphone.  
\- Vas-y Hank, on te rejoindra dès qu'on aura trouvé Justin.

Il met un certain temps à accepter. Il se tourne vers Alicia :

\- Tu viens avec moi.

* * *

 **Samedi 21 juin**  
 **Chicago Med**

Il est plus de 3 heures du matin lorsque l'équipe de Voight entre dans l'hôpital accompagné de Justin. En le voyant arriver le pas titubant, les mâchoires de son père se crispent. Il n'est pas dans son état normal et Hank ne va pas tarder à s'en rendre compte :

\- Eeeeeh … Salut p'pa ! s'exclame celui-ci avec un grand sourire et d'une voix chancelante.

Il prend difficilement place sous le regard noir de son père :

\- Ton fils est né, lui fait-il remarquer assez froidement.  
\- Waaw … C'est cool ça !

Puis il attarde son regard sur Alicia qu'il dévisage assez … intensément :

\- On se … connaîtraiiiiit pas, par hasard ?

Assez mal à l'aise, la jeune fille secoue son visage négativement. Mais Justin n'a pas l'air de prendre en compte sa réticence et continue sur sa lancée :

\- On pourrait apprendre … à se … se connaître si tu veux, lui lance-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

C'est avec mépris, dédain, même avec haine que Hank suit cette conversation, et avec une certaine consternation pour les autres.

\- Ferme là Justin, finit-il par reprendre calmement.  
\- Ça va p'pa …, soupire ce dernier, c'étaiiiit … pas comme si c'était la premièèèèèère fois que …  
\- Ferme-là, lui répète-t-il plus fermement. Je ne veux même pas t'entendre.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise face au regard perçant que lui lance Justin, Alicia se lève de sa chaise et décide de rester debout :

\- Je pourrai savoir où tu étais ? finit par lui demander Hank. Ta femme accouche et toi …  
\- Il … y a… eu un … p'tit malentendu entre les filles et moiiii… J'ai préféré m'en aller.

Son père fronce les sourcils, ne le lâchant pas du regard :

\- Un petit malentendu ? C'est bizarre parce que ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Olive.  
\- Elle diiit … n'impooooorte quoiiii, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hank préfère ne rien répondre. La situation ne va pas tarder à dégénérer et ce n'est pas le moment pour débattre, ni encore moins laver son linge sale en public.

\- Sérieeeeeux p'pa, j'eeeeen veuuuux même pas d'ce goosssse, je …

Alors que Justin part dans un long monologue, Alicia se précipite le long du couloir en voyant Erin apparaît au fond de celui-ci.  
Accompagnée du Dr Manning, de Will ainsi que de Sarah, elle est en pleine conversation avec eux lorsqu'Alicia tombe littéralement dans ses bras en larmes.

\- Je … je suis tellement désolée ! Je …

Ne comprenant absolument les raisons de son état, Erin fronce les sourcils, perplexe :

\- Eh, qu'est ce qui s'passe ?  
\- Je … Je …

Alicia tente de lui expliquer la situation, mais elle est bien trop bouleversée pour réussir à aligner deux mots. Elle semble en total état de choc, alors Erin tente de la calmer du mieux qu'elle peut et l'aide à retourner s'asseoir là où se trouve toujours l'équipe accompagnée de Justin.

\- …. Et il y avait cette petite, finit-elle de lui expliquer en larmes, elle … elle avait pris un tour pour l'Enfer … Elle saignait beaucoup mais … Mais Charlie voulait que je lui dise où tu étais et …  
\- Un tour pour l'enfer ? l'interrompt Voight, c'est quoi ?  
\- C'est le surnom qu'on donne à cette drogue, l'informe Erin.  
\- Et …, commence à reprendre Justin.

Mais il est aussitôt coupé par Erin qui lui lance un regard noir :

\- Et toi, la ferme. Vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu ferais mieux de …

Justin se lève soudainement de sa chaise et en un mouvement, il plaque brutalement Erin contre le mur, resserrant fortement sa main autour de son cou.

Personne n'a rien vu venir, surtout pas Erin qui n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Elle tente alors de se débattre, mais Justin est bien plus fort qu'elle, et plus elle bouge, plus elle sent la pression de la main de Justin sur son cou. Il la serre tellement fort qu'il réussit à la soulever du sol.

Ils ont dû s'y mettre à plusieurs pour le maitriser. Une fois Erin libérée de l'étreinte de Justin, elle s'accroupit le long du mur, totalement sonnée et tentant de retrouver son souffle.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demande Antonio en s'accroupissant face à elle.

Toujours aussi étourdie, Erin secoue machinalement son visage de haut en bas, mais Antonio voit bien qu'elle est ailleurs :

\- Erin ? répète-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle continue de secouer son visage, tel un automate. Elle est tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne fait même pas attention au fait que Hank passe à tabac son propre fils. Ce dernier ne fait largement pas le poids face à son père, il tente bien de se défendre, mais Hank ne lui laisse aucune chance. Celui-ci est tellement hors de lui qu'il envoie les coups de poing les uns après les autres, ignorant ses agents qui tentent de le calmer, et même les gardes de sécurité qui essaient de les séparer.

Au bout de longues minutes, Justin dont le nez est en sang finit par être emmené dans une chambre afin d'être soigné. Hank qui n'arrive pas à se calmer est obligé d'être emmené plus loin par Alvin :

\- Hank, il faut que tu te calmes.  
\- Il faut surtout que Justin parte de chez moi, je ne veux plus le voir Al'.

Son ami pousse un soupir, en secouant son visage :

\- Olive m'a dit que Justin avait été violent avec Erin.  
\- Et qu'est ce que t'as dit Erin ?

Les mâchoires crispées, Hank jette un regard à la concernée qui semble s'être remis de cette altercation, et qui – avec le reste de son équipe – écoute attentivement ce que dit Alicia.

\- Rien. Elle n'a rien dit.  
\- Ecoute, va prendre un peu l'air, pendant ce temps on va continuer à interroger Alicia.

Il lui tape amicalement l'épaule avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre son équipe, tandis que Hank prend la direction de la sortie.

\- … Mais elle n'a pas dit son prénom, finit Alicia en reniflant. En plus, il faisait nuit donc j'avais du mal à la voir.  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois montée dans la voiture de Charlie ? l'interroge Erin assez perdue. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?  
\- Il s'est fait passer pour un client ! s'exclame-t-elle. Quand il s'est arrêté à ma hauteur, il portait une capuche. C'est une fois que je suis montée dans sa voiture qu'il l'a enlevée.

Elle pousse un long soupir, cale sa tête en arrière contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

\- Elisha vient de se réveiller.

C'est sur cette information fournie par Will qu'Alicia rouvre les yeux. Etonnée, elle se tourne vers Erin :

\- Elisha est ici ?

Elle l'informe que c'est le cas d'un simple signe de tête :

\- Elle était avec toi ?

Cette fois-ci, elle lui répond négativement, mais toujours en silence. Un silence qui commence à faire perdre patience Alicia.

\- Erin ?! insiste-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ? lui répond celle-ci innocemment.  
\- Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit là alors ?  
\- Elle a essayé de se suicider.

Alicia parait choquée. Elle fronce les sourcils et fixe Erin en attendant qu'elle lui fournisse plus d'explications. En vain. Alors elle reprend la parole :

\- Comment ça s'fait ?  
\- J'en sais rien moi, répond Erin commençant à être agacée par son interrogatoire.

Alvin jette un regard furtif à Erin. Bien sûr qu'elle sait le pourquoi du comment, mais elle ne veut tout simplement pas le révéler.

\- Mais comment elle a fait ? Enfin je veux dire …

De plus en plus agacée, Erin lève les yeux au ciel avant de l'interrompre sarcastiquement :

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, elle a pris une corde et se l'est mise autour du cou. Enfin elle a bien essayé de se tailler les veines et de faire une overdose avant, mais visiblement ça n'a pas marché. Alors …  
\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris !

Voyant qu'Erin commençait à perdre patience, elle se tourne vers Will :

\- Ce serait possible de la voir ?

Will hausse les épaules, assez hésitant :

\- Il me semble que Voight voulait la voir quand …  
\- Elle peut, l'interrompt Alvin.


	45. Chapitre 44

**Point de vue : Erin Lindsay**

Je n'ai pas besoin de le chercher longtemps. Alors que je quitte tout juste l'hôpital, je le vois assis quelques mètres plus loin. Je décide de m'asseoir à côté de lui:

\- Comment va ta main ?  
\- Mieux que son nez, je pense.

Il a l'air calmé, mais au son de sa voix, je sens qu'il suffit d'un rien pour que tout son calme s'envole.

\- Il a une fracture…  
\- Il a eu de la chance que la sécurité soit intervenue, parce que son nez n'aurait pas été le seul à être fracturé.  
\- Hank …  
\- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses Erin, il n'avait pas à faire ce qu'il a fait, m'interrompt-il en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Je suis d'accord, mais il n'est pas bien.

Je tente de le raisonner, même si je sais que c'est inutile, j'essaie toutefois.

\- Olive m'a dit qu'il avait été violent avec toi, m'informe-t-il en me fixant, et comme tu restes silencieuse, je suppose qu'elle dit la vérité.

Il secoue son visage, tentant de contrôler sa colère :

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde de traverser des mauvaises passes, et tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Mais ça n'excuse surement pas le fait qu'il ait été violent avec toi, le fait qu'il ait été violent avec sa femme, et le fait qu'il soit totalement ivre alors que sa femme est en plein accouchement.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer face à ses propos, il dit entièrement vrai, mais Justin n'est pas méchant dans le fond.

\- Chef ?

Je me tourne automatiquement, Hank en fait de même. Jay se tient à l'entrée de l'hôpital, son regard convergeant entre Hank et moi :

\- Vous pourriez venir ?

Sans un mot, Hank se lève et rentre dans l'hôpital. Alors que je m'apprête à en faire de même, Jay me retient par le bras :

\- Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais j'acquiesce tout de même :

\- Tu t'es faite examinée ?  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- Je sais que Justin t'a frappée. Que tu ne veuilles pas le dire à Voight, je comprends, mais tu dois te faire examiner.  
\- Ce n'est rien Jay, je …  
\- S'il te plait Erin.

Il me fixe du regard. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre parce que j'ignore totalement à quoi il joue. Il y a quelques heures, il me fait clairement comprendre qu'il lâche prise avec moi, et maintenant il me supplie de me faire examiner ?

\- Juste te faire examiner.

Je le dévisage pendant de longues secondes, ne sachant pas comment réagir, je garde simplement le silence.

\- Erin ?

Je quitte Jay des yeux puis les tourne vers Antonio qui vient de sortir de l'hôpital. Celui nous lance tour à tour un regard désolé, comprenant sans doute qu'il venait de nous interrompre.

\- On a besoin de toi, m'informe-t-il.

 **CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD**

\- Elisha accepte de faire la mission, mais seulement si tu es de la partie, m'informe Alicia.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, il faut dire que je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce revirement de situation.

\- Et on est de la partie aussi, si tu es avec nous, continue-t-elle.

Je ne réagis pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Est ce que je me sens capable de revivre tout ça ? Probablement pas. Mais des vies sont en jeu, beaucoup de vies, trop de vies. Je sens tous les regards converger entre Alicia et moi. Cette dernière me fixe attendant ma réponse :

\- C'est simple Erin, on sait comment ça marche. On a juste à les piéger, et le compte est bon.

Juste à les piéger ? Elle sait au moins comment on va s'y prendre pour les attraper ? Je ne pense pas non.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, lui fais-je remarquer.  
\- Mais je sais qu'on peut les avoir !

Elle est vraiment sûre que ce sera aussi facile ?

\- Très bien, acquiesçais-je. Dans ce cas, tu prendras la drogue qu'ils vont t'obliger à consommer. Et ils vont t'en faire consommer jusqu'à que tu tombes raide par terre Alicia.

Elle a vraisemblablement oublié ce détail puisque je vois son visage se refermer :

\- On ne sera pas obligées d'en consommer.  
\- Tu crois vraiment ça ? Ils vont nous rouvrir leur porte comme si de rien n'était ? Certainement pas.  
\- Si c'est toi qui frappes à la porte de Charlie, il t'ouvrira Erin, crois-moi. En plus, tu seras avec Elisha, vous aurez plus de chances de …  
\- Tu sais comment a fini Elisha la dernière fois qu'elle a consommé cette drogue ? Elle s'est jetée d'une fenêtre !  
\- Mais toi tu as tenu le coup ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant sa remarque. On ne doit pas avoir les mêmes souvenirs de ces fameuses soirées. Pas étonnant puisque ce n'était pas elle qui était avec moi.

\- Erin ?

Je me retourne et découvre avec une certaine surprise Elisha. Vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, elle a le visage pâle, très pâle. Mes yeux se portent automatiquement sur ses poignets. Les marques sont visibles, plus que visibles puisque de grosses coupures les recouvrent :

\- Je suis prête à participer, m'annonce-t-elle.  
\- Sans vouloir te vexer Elisha, je te ferai rappeler que tu es sur un lit d'hôpital.  
\- Ils me font sortir demain.

Je fronce les sourcils, choquée par ce qu'elle vient de m'apprendre :

\- Demain ? C'est une plaisanterie ?  
\- Je vais mieux.

Je dois rêver. Je secoue mon visage afin de me réveiller, mais rien n'y fait. Bon. Apparemment, je ne dors pas.

\- La partie est gagnée d'avance, insiste-t-elle, on a établi un plan avec Alicia. Je…  
\- Parce que vous avez fait un plan ?!

Alors là, je ne suis plus choquée, mais totalement hallucinée.

\- Ecoute au moins Erin ! Je vais voir Charlie, je lui dis que je suis désolée, je vais rester la nuit chez lui le temps de poser les caméras là où il faut. Le lendemain, tu débarques, il va me rejeter et toi tu resteras chez lui et tu auras accès à tout.

Alicia affirme face à ses propos. Toutes deux continuent de me dévisager attendant visiblement mon accord. Je laisse échapper un rire nerveux, en secouant mon visage :

\- Vous êtes folles, c'est carrément du délire.  
\- Erin …  
\- Tu ne tiens même pas debout Elisha ! m'exclamais-je, commençant à perdre patience. Tu viens d'essayer de te tuer et tu …  
\- Je veux leur faire payer Erin.

Elles ont l'air tellement déterminé que je ne sais plus quoi répondre. Je n'ai même pas le courage de continuer cette discussion, j'ai juste envie de m'allonger, et de me reposer.

 **CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD - CPD**

 _Lundi 23 juin,_  
 _5h58._

Le soleil commence enfin à se lever. Je quitte donc la chambre et rejoins la cuisine où se trouve Hank qui boit son café.  
Je sens son regard sur moi lorsque je m'assois à table. Epuisée, je pose mon visage entre mes bras :

\- On a retrouvé la petite qu'Alicia a vue dans la voiture de Charlie, m'annonce-t-il.

Je relève aussitôt la tête, le fixant les sourcils froncés :

\- Et ?  
\- Elle a été droguée et violée.

Je me pince les lèvres en fermant les yeux. Bien sûr que je me doutais de la tournure des évènements, j'aurais simplement voulu m'être trompée.

\- Elle a été retrouvée cette nuit, elle vient d'être emmenée au bureau.  
\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, on arrive au bureau. Toute l'équipe est déjà présente, et tous ont l'air surpris de me voir débarquer en compagnie de Voight.  
De suite, j'aperçois une petite fille dans une salle à part en train de dessiner. Je tourne mon visage vers Voight qui, par un signe de tête affirmatif, m'en donne l'autorisation.

Je m'entretiens longuement avec elle. Daniella. C'est son prénom. Elle ne se rappelle absolument de rien du tout. La seule chose dont elle se souvient, c'est de s'être réveillée à l'hôpital.

Puis, c'est avec grande surprise que je vois apparaitre Elisha, Alicia, Cassis, et Irina qui entrent dans le bureau. Je me tourne vers Daniella qui est en train de dessiner :

\- Eh chérie, tu veux bien aller voir mes amis qui sont dans le bureau ?

Elle lève son visage vers moi, visiblement inquiète et déçue :

\- Tu ne viens pas toi ?  
\- Je te rejoins après, lui souriais-je afin de la rassurer.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, puis quitte la salle avec son dessin à la main. Une fois sortie de la pièce, Alicia, Elisha, Irina et Cassis entrent à leur tour.


	46. Chapitre 45

**Narrateur externe**

Pendant plus d'une heure, elles sont restées enfermées dans la pièce à discuter. C'est maintenant que tout se joue, et l'équipe le sait. La suite des évènements, et surtout le déroulement de l'affaire vont dépendre de la décision que les filles sont en train de prendre.

\- Voight, j'ai quelqu'un pour vous, annonce Platt.

Le concerné qui est en grande conversation avec Alvin tourne son visage, imité par le reste de son équipe. Un visage qui se ferme instantanément lorsqu'il aperçoit qui se trouve en face de lui :

\- Dégage de là.  
\- Papa …  
\- Je t'ai dit de dégager Justin, le coupe-t-il sèchement.

Son fils se pince les lèvres. Il se doutait que Hank n'allait pas l'accueillir les bras ouverts après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, mais il avait au moins espéré pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui.

\- Est ce que je peux voir Erin au moins ? tente-t-il.  
\- Tu sais où se trouve la sortie.

Justin préfère ne pas insister et décide donc de faire demi-tour. Il va laisser la journée passer et retenter sa chance ce soir, en espérant que son père accepte de le laisser parler.  
Elisha, Alicia, Cassis et Irina finissent par sortir de la pièce moins d'une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Je peux retourner voir Erin ? leur demande la petite Daniella qui était assise au bureau d'Erin.  
\- Tu peux, affirme Cassis avec un sourire.

En toute vitesse, Daniella récupère son dessin et file rejoindre Erin dans la pièce voisine.

\- On est ok pour la mission, leur annonce Elisha une fois la porte fermée.

Voight acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête, tandis que le visage de ses agents se relâche considérablement à cette annonce, en sachant que si leur participation est réelle, la suite de l'affaire s'annonce beaucoup plus facile pour eux...

\- Vous êtes toutes partantes ?

… Mais beaucoup moins pour elles.

\- Toutes, affirme Irina sans grand enthousiasme.

Pourtant, ça n'en a pas l'air et Voight s'en rend compte. Il sait que pour son équipe cette décision est une véritable aubaine, en revanche, pour les filles, cette décision engage bien d'autres choses...

\- Vous savez ce que ça comprend ?  
\- Ça comprend le pire, murmure Alicia, Erin nous l'a dit.  
\- Vous devrez sûrement consommer, vous le savez ?

Elles ne répondent rien. Elles le savent, mais elles appréhendent. Ça se voit à leur visage crispé et à leurs traits tirés.

\- Ecoutez les filles, si …  
\- On est d'accord, le coupe Alicia tentant de se convaincre, il faut juste qu'on s'y prépare psychologiquement  
\- Vous n'avez jamais consommé de cette drogue ?  
\- Moi si, l'informe Elisha, enfin si on peut appeler ça consommer. J'en ai pris juste une dose et j'ai fini suspendue au rebord d'une fenêtre.  
\- Il n'y a que toi qui en as déjà consommé ?  
\- Erin, Nadia, et moi, l'informe-t-elle.

Un autre problème se pose maintenant. Voight n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais c'est bien trop risqué d'embarquer des personnes qui n'ont jamais consommé d'une drogue aussi puissante.

\- Vous savez les effets de cette drogue ?  
\- Erin nous en a parlé …

Elles le savent, mais vu le ton évasif que vient d'employer Alicia, elle ne veut pas en parler. Pourtant, il le faut.

\- Donc vous êtes au courant que ce n'est pas le même genre que ce vous prenez d'habitude ? Cette drogue là est bien au dessus de tout ce que vous avez pu consommer jusqu'à maintenant.

Elles acquiescent toutes d'un léger signe de tête tout en restant silencieuses. Est-ce qu'elles en sont réellement conscientes ? Voight en doute, c'est pour ça qu'il va les mettre à l'épreuve. Il se tourne vers Elisha, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu peux me dire les effets ?  
\- On se met à délirer, on voit des trucs pas vraiment cools … , murmure-t-elle en haussant les épaules, enfin tout ça quoi…

Elles n'ont pas l'air de comprendre la gravité de la situation, ni encore moins, la dangerosité de la mission dans laquelle elles souhaitent s'embarquer :

\- On est prêtes, affirme Alicia sûre d'elle, on aimerait juste vous proposer une condition.

Voight fronce les sourcils, tandis que le reste de son équipe se jette un bref regard. Les yeux posés sur Alicia, la scrutant attentivement, ils attendent tous la suite :

\- On voudrait gérer ça … seules.  
\- Seules ? Comment ça ?  
\- On aimerait mettre cette mission en place, précise-t-elle, on serait plus à l'aise.

Voight tourne son regard en direction d'Erin qui est toujours dans l'autre pièce, il sait que cette idée vient d'elle. Il doute. Doit-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Ne veut-elle pas tout organiser juste pour obtenir sa propre vengeance ?

\- Tu peux venir un instant ?

Toujours assise aux côtés de Daniella, Erin se lève tout en prévenant la petite qu'elle revient dans quelques instants, puis quitte la pièce accompagnée par Hank.

Elle est anxieuse, elle sait qu'il veut la voir au sujet de la mission. Elle avait fait exprès d'envoyer les filles lui faire cette requête avec l'infime espoir qu'il accepte sans poser de questions, parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'y serait opposé catégoriquement si la requête était venue de sa part étant donné le peu de confiance qu'il lui accorde actuellement.

Elle le suit donc jusqu'au bureau principal où tout le monde est présent. Elle s'arrête à la hauteur des filles et suit du regard Hank qui part s'assoir sur le rebord du bureau. Une fois installé, il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, la dévisage quelques secondes les sourcils froncés avant de reprendre :

\- On t'écoute, lui dit – il simplement.

Pas de « Je ne veux pas », ni de « Il est hors de question … », ce qui laisse Erin plus qu'étonnée. Serait-il réceptif à la requête qu'elle lui a faite passer indirectement ? Elle l'ignore, mais maintenant qu'elle a mis le peu de chances de son côté, elle ne doit pas tout faire foirer. C'est donc avec une extrême précaution qu'elle commence à lui expliquer les détails de son plan :

\- Je retourne chez moi avec Alicia, Irina, et Cassis. Je contacterai les personnes qu'il faut, et pendant ce temps, Elisha retournera voir Charlie. Pour ne pas que ça paraisse suspect, on participera à quelques soirées. Et une fois qu'on sera en contact avec Charlie, on fera ce qu'il faut.  
\- Ce qu'il faut ? l'interroge-t-il, c'est à dire ?  
\- Ce qu'il faut pour que vous l'attra … les attrapiez, rectifie-t-elle à temps.

Mais le lapsus n'a échappé à personne, et encore moins à Erin, qui - en comprenant sa gaffe - ne peut s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres. En un seul petit mot, elle vient de réduire à néant son infime chance de participer à cette mission.

\- J'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Voight regagne son bureau. Dépitée, Erin ferme les yeux se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir gaffé alors qu'elle avait quasiment touché le but.

\- On aura essayé, marmonne Alicia en haussant les épaules.  
\- Comment ça va …

Irina n'a pas le temps de finir sa question que Voight apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau :

\- Maintenant ! insiste-t-il en fixant Erin.

Il commence à perdre patience. Erin s'en rend compte lorsqu'elle remarque son front plissé. Elle se décide donc à le rejoindre, préférant ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

\- Ecoute Hank …, commence-t-elle alors qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle.  
\- C'est toi qui vas m'écouter Erin, la coupe-t-il durement.

Il attend que la porte soit totalement fermée, et Erin tournée face à lui, pour poursuivre sur sa lancée :

\- Tu sais tout comme moi que cette mission est en train de nous filer entre les doigts, et c'est en grosse partie de ta faute. J'ai longuement pensé à l'idée que tu puisses y participer, mais je savais que tu aurais plus envie de te venger plutôt que de démanteler le réseau.  
\- Hank …  
\- D'abord, tu refuses d'y participer et il suffit que tu aies une conversation avec les filles pour que tu changes d'avis ? Tu sais ce que je pense Erin ? Que tu caches quelque chose, que vous nous cachez toutes quelque chose et que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous voulez participer à cette mission. Vous voulez juste avoir votre vengeance, et je ne peux pas me permettre de courir encore une fois ce risque.

Les bras croisés, Erin l'a écouté sans l'interrompre. Elle n'a pas l'air d'accord avec son raisonnement et compte bien le lui faire savoir :

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, on n'y participera pas.  
\- Si vous y participez, c'est comme moi je le veux, et non pas comme toi tu le décides.  
\- Tu sais ce que je pense, moi ? Que tu refuses simplement par ego. Tu sais très bien que si on le fait à ma manière…  
\- … Si on le fait à ta manière, c'est simplement parce que tu veux te venger comme tu as déjà voulu le faire auparavant.  
\- Les temps ont changé Hank ! s'exclame-t-elle. Si je veux le faire à ma manière, c'est parce qu'il me sera plus facile de …  
\- C'est non Erin, la coupe-t-il tout en la fixant. Si tu veux participer à cette mission, c'est sous mes conditions et pas autrement.

Erin secoue son visage en laissant apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire nerveux montrant ainsi un certain ras le bol. Elle n'est pas vraiment surprise par la réaction de Hank, cependant, ça commence sérieusement à l'agacer :

\- Tu attends quoi au juste ? Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas me plier à tes règles Hank, tu …  
\- Dans ce cas, on se débrouillera sans toi.  
\- Et bah très bien alors ! Débrouille-toi sans moi !

Sans plus attendre, elle quitte le bureau en ouvrant la porte à la volée :

\- Erin …  
\- Va t'faire Hank ! lui lance-t-elle tout en continuant son chemin.

Plus qu'énervée, elle a ainsi traversé toute la pièce sous le regard de tous et a descendu les escaliers.

* * *

 **Dimanche 22 juin,**  
 **21h 30**

Assis à son bureau, Voight lève son visage en entendant des coups frappés contre sa porte.

\- Je peux te parler ?

Il fronce les sourcils en apercevant Justin. Sans un mot, il lui fait signe de prendre place.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé vendredi …  
\- Tu m'avais assuré que si tu devais t'absenter de la maison, pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu me préviendrais.  
\- Je sais, affirme-t-il honteux, et je m'en excuse vraiment.

Voight dévisage son fils durant de nombreuses secondes puis finit par pousser un long soupir :

\- Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment. Tu …  
\- C'est juste qu'en voyant Elisha l'autre jour, je … enfin ça m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, lui avoue-t-il.  
\- J'en ai conscience Justin. Mais ta famille n'y est pour rien, ne fais pas payer à Olive pour ce qu'il s'est passé en Afghanistan. Va parler à quelqu'un si ça peut t'aider, prends du recul s'il le faut, mais ne te renferme pas sur toi-même et ne t'en prends pas à nous.

Son fils affirme d'un bref signe de tête, visiblement en pleine réflexion :

\- Erin n'est pas avec toi ? reprend son père.  
\- Elle est passée voir Olive à l'hôpital, elle doit la ramener à la maison avec le bébé. Un de tes amis l'a accompagné, ajoute-t-il en voyant son air soucieux.  
\- Très bien, affirme-t-il, alors rentre à la maison.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Olive veuille me voir, tu sais …

Il est interrompu par Antonio qui, après avoir toqué 2 coups, entre brusquement dans le bureau sans avoir attendu de réponse.

\- Chef, on a un souci !


	47. Chapitre 46

**Point de vue : Erin Lindsay**

Depuis combien de temps j'attends dans cette position ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures. Pourtant, ça ne fait qu'une vingtaine de minutes que j'attends sous cette pluie battante, et que j'attends surtout dans cette position inconfortable : Mon bras droit portant Daniel, et ma main gauche bloquée sur la poignée de ma porte de voiture.

\- Je commence à ne plus sentir mes bras…

Je suis obligée de cligner des yeux de nombreuses fois. Ma voiture est entourée par une bonne dizaine de voitures de police dont les gyrophares qui sont tous allumés m'éblouissent totalement.

\- Les démineurs sont bientôt là Erin, m'informe Gabby,

Elle est au bord des larmes. Casey qui est à ses côtés tente de la réconforter mais je remarque bien que lui non plus est loin d'être rassuré, comme la multitude de personnes qui se trouve ici. Je vois enfin apparaître la voiture que j'attendais tant : Celle de Voight. Elle arrive à toute allure, suivie par une autre voiture. Ils sortent tous : Hank, Justin, Alvin, Antonio, Jay, Kevin et même Platt est présente.

Le périmètre de sécurité qui a été installé ne leur permet pas de venir jusqu'à moi. Je les vois se diriger directement jusqu'au chef de police et discuter longuement avec lui.  
Je vois leur visage se crisper. Je suis dans une sale situation, depuis le début je le sais, mais plus je vois le visage des témoins se raidir, et plus je prends conscience que je risque de ne pas m'en sortir.

\- Erin, reprend Hank en s'adressant à moi, est ce qu'Olive est avec toi ?  
\- Elle est assise sur la banquette arrière, l'informais-je, mais il faudrait que quelqu'un récupère le bébé parce que je commence à avoir une crampe.  
\- Il faut que tu tiennes le coup, les démineurs sont en route.

Je me pince les lèvres me retenant de pleurer. C'est au moins la dixième fois qu'on me dit la même chose, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que la situation reste la même. Je pose mon regard sur Daniel qui est de plus en plus trempé. Je dois lui remettre sa capuche, mais un seul mouvement et …

\- Erin, ne bouge surtout pas ! s'exclame Justin.  
\- Il est mouillé, il va attraper froid.  
\- Et si tu bouges, il va exploser en même temps que toi !  
\- Venez le récupérer alors ! Je ne dois pas bouger ma main de la poignée de la voiture, mais vous pouvez venir le récupérer. S'il vous plait, insistais-je, je n'arrive plus à tenir.

Je vois le chef de la police échanger quelques mots avec Hank. Puis un instant plus tard, il finit par franchir la barrière de sécurité et s'approche doucement de moi :

\- Tu tiens toujours la poignée de ta voiture ?  
\- Toujours, affirmais-je, je garde la même pression.  
\- Tu tiens ? Il ne faut pas que tu lâches Erin, insiste-t-il en me fixant.

Je cligne des yeux pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai très bien saisi que je risque de voler en éclats si je fais le moindre mouvement.

\- Je vais commencer à prendre Daniel, tu ne te concentres que sur ta main posée sur la poignée.

C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Au prix d'un immense effort, j'ai fermé les yeux et n'ai pensé qu'à cette main qui doit rester immobile jusqu'à que les démineurs arrivent.  
Puis j'ai senti mon autre bras qui tenait Daniel devenir plus léger et moins douloureux. J'ouvre les yeux et je remarque avec soulagement qu'il est entre les bras de son grand père :

\- Ils arrivent Erin, ils ne vont pas …, reprend ce dernier.  
\- Je sais, le coupais-je, va mettre Daniel à l'abri maintenant.

Il n'a pas envie de s'en aller. Il me fixe intensément comme s'il savait que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il me voyait en vie :

\- Ça va aller Hank.

J'essaie de le rassurer par un sourire. Mais il sonne faux, et Hank me connaît trop bien pour croire à ce genre de sourire :

\- Ne lâche pas Erin. Promets moi que tu ne lâcheras pas …  
\- Va mettre Daniel à l'abri, répétais-je.  
\- Non Erin, je …  
\- Hank, il faut que tu ailles le mettre à l'abri, il risque de tomber en hypothermie. Il est sous la pluie depuis plus de trente minutes.

Il sait que j'ai raison, je le vois à son regard déboussolé, perdu.

\- Erin …  
\- Hank, pars s'il te plait.

Cette phrase me déchire le cœur mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix en sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire : la seule chose qu'il ne faut pas faire dans ce genre de cas, c'est à dire à formuler une sorte d'adieux, dire tout ce qu'on n'a su dire pendant que …

\- Tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé.

Mais il l'a quand même fait. Je n'ai rien su répondre, je l'ai juste regardé les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne l'oublie jamais.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il a rejoint le reste des personnes derrière la barrière de sécurité. Je me retrouve à nouveau seule, seule avec Olive qui est toujours à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Les secondes qui suivent passent avec une extrême lenteur, j'ai l'impression que les secondes deviennent des minutes et les minutes des heures. À présent c'est tout mon corps qui est engourdi et transi par le froid. En plus de la pluie qui s'intensifie, le vent commence à jouer en ma défaveur. Ma main gauche toujours sur la poignée de ma voiture, j'essaie de bouger le plus délicatement possible afin de dégourdir mon corps.

\- Erin ? m'appelle alors Olive qui est toujours à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Elle est en larmes, et surtout paniquée. Je l'entends au son de sa voix :

\- Sors de la voiture, va rejoindre les autres.  
\- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-elle.

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Je joue avec le feu, je fais peut-être une grosse erreur, celle qui risque de nous coûter la vie … Mais on m'a toujours dit de me fier à mes intuitions. Alors je m'y fie :

\- Vas-y Olive. Tu ne crains rien. Tu dois juste ne pas faire de gestes brusques.  
\- T'en es sûre ?

Non. Absolument pas. Je ne suis sûre de rien.

\- Certaine, affirmais-je pourtant.

Elle finit par sortir de la voiture. C'est avec un grand soulagement que je constate que rien ne se passe, que nous sommes toujours en vie. Elle fait le tour de la voiture et se dirige jusqu'à moi. Les larmes ravageant son visage, elle fixe ma main qui est toujours sur la poignée :

\- Erin …  
\- Va les rejoindre Olive.  
\- Je suis tellement désolée …  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Elle me dévisage en larmes, sans savoir quoi répondre :

\- Maintenant vas-y Olive.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
\- Mais …

Elle ne veut pas partir elle non plus. Alors je jette un regard à Hank qui se trouve toujours derrière le périmètre de sécurité. Il comprend la situation et nous rejoint de nouveau :

\- Il faut que tu viennes Olive.

Il la prend délicatement par le bras mais elle refuse de s'en aller.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Erin, si tu n'étais pas venue me chercher …  
\- Va rejoindre ta famille, ça va bien se passer.

J'essaie de la rassurer du mieux que je peux, j'essaie de croire en ce que je lui dis pour qu'elle y croie. Elle a fini par s'en aller, raccompagnée par Hank.  
Je n'ai rien dit mais j'ai mal, de plus en plus mal. Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a plus personne aux alentours, Olive étant la dernière personne qui aurait pu être blessée, je peux maintenant essayer de trouver des solutions sans prendre le risque de blesser qui que ce soit.  
Je cherche une solution de secours. Lâcher la poignée de la voiture et essayer de courir ? Je n'aurai pas le temps de faire 2 pas que …

\- ERIN ! m'appelle Hank.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui, et à son regard je comprends qu'il a deviné mes intentions.

\- Vous devriez peut-être reculer.  
\- On ne va pas reculer, parce que tu ne vas pas bouger !  
\- Je n'y arrive plus Hank, ça devient trop dur !  
\- TU NE BOUGES PAS ERIN !

Il s'énerve. Il s'énerve parce qu'il n'a plus la situation en main, parce que ça ne dépend plus de lui mais simplement de moi, et que ça l'effraie au plus haut point.  
Alors je prends une décision radicale : Je décide de ne plus écouter personne et simplement de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me reste à faire. Mais alors que je suis en pleine réflexion, je vois arriver 3 camions. 3 camions de déminage.

Alors que tous se décalent pour leur laisser un chemin par lequel passer, Jay en profite pour passer sous la barrière de sécurité.

\- JAY ! s'exclament Antonio ainsi qu'Adam.

Mais c'est trop tard. Hank lui ordonne alors de revenir mais Jay les ignore tous et continue de se diriger jusqu'à moi.

\- Jay …

Il retire sa veste qu'il pose ensuite sur moi. Il se retrouve ainsi en simple débardeur sous cette pluie torrentielle.

\- Si tu essaies de faire le moindre geste, on saute tous les deux Erin.  
\- Retourne là-bas. S'il te plait.

Il répond non de la tête :

\- Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin.

Je secoue mon visage, tandis que je sens les larmes monter. Peut-être que finalement Hank avait vu juste dans la tournure de la situation, peut-être qu'il a bien fait d'assurer ses arrières en me faisant ses adieux à sa manière.

\- Tu sais, je voulais te dire que …  
\- Pas maintenant Erin.  
\- Si. Je …  
\- On en parlera plus tard, insiste-t-il.

Parce qu'il croit qu'il va y avoir un « plus tard » ? Il essaie juste de s'en convaincre lui même, parce que moi, je n'y crois pas. Vraiment pas du tout.

\- Je suis désolée Jay. Pour tout. Je …

Je me pince les lèvres. Comment lui dire en quelques mots ce que je n'ai su lui dire en plusieurs années ?  
C'est terriblement difficile. Je le vois qui me fixe essayant de deviner ce que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre :

\- Erin. Je te promets qu'on en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?  
\- Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux Jay. Tu ne mérites pas d'une personne comme moi. Tu vaux bien mieux et bien plus que ça.


	48. Chapitre 47

**Point de vue : Jay Halstead**

Les camions de déminage arrivent enfin. Je ne lâche pas Erin du regard, elle est complètement trempée, ses cheveux dégoulinant le long de ses épaules dénudées. Elle a froid, je le vois à ses frissons, mais elle sait qu'en un seul tremblement, elle peut tout faire exploser.

« VEUILLEZ VOUS ECARTER » annonce une voix à travers le mégaphone « LES CAMIONS DE DEMINAGE …. »

L'ensemble des personnes commence à se décaler, créant un espace pour laisser passer les camions. Je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour passer sous la barrière de sécurité.

\- JAAAAAY !

Je reconnais les voix d'Antonio et d'Adam qui hurlent mon prénom, mais je les ignore et je continue mon chemin jusqu'à la voiture d'Erin.

\- HALSTEAD !

Je n'écoute pas non plus Voight qui m'ordonne de revenir. Rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Je finis par rejoindre Erin, je lui pose ma veste sur ses épaules en lui rappelant qu'au moindre geste, on y passe tous les deux.  
J'ai commencé à lui parler, essayant de faire prendre son mal en patience et essayant surtout de la faire penser à autre chose. On parle de tout et de rien. Puis elle finit par aborder un sujet que je préfère éviter :

\- Pas maintenant Erin.  
\- Si. Je …  
\- On en parlera plus tard, insistais-je.  
\- Je suis désolée Jay. Pour tout. Je …  
\- Erin. Je te promets qu'on en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?  
\- Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux Jay. Tu ne mérites pas d'une personne comme moi. Tu vaux bien mieux et bien plus que ça.

Que répondre face à une telle chose ? Pendant quelques secondes, je reste bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir. Alors je préfère ne rien répondre.  
Mais la situation dans laquelle nous sommes me fait vite revenir à la réalité, et va bientôt me faire comprendre que le temps est compté. En effet, la situation se révèle bien plus critique que je ne l'aurais pensé. Le constat est sans appel, le chef des démineurs ne tarde pas à nous l'apprendre:

\- L'avant de la voiture est truffé d'explosifs. Il nous faudra plusieurs heures avant de tout remettre en ordre.

J'aperçois le visage d'Erin se raidir, elle ne dit rien, mais je vois bien qu'elle n'y croit plus. Elle est exténuée. Combien de temps va-t-elle encore tenir ? Pas beaucoup de temps, je le crains.  
Les hommes du déminage ont commencé à se mettre au travail, Erin ne dit rien, elle se contente juste de regarder ce qu'ils font.

Il est maintenant plus de minuit et la nuit est loin d'être finie. La pluie ne cesse de tomber. Je suis gelé, moi en simple débardeur sous ce véritable déluge qui s'abat sur la ville.

\- Tu devrais reprendre ta veste, me fait-elle remarquer.

Je vois ses yeux posés sur mes bras. J'ai tenté de ne rien laisser paraître sur mon état, mais les frissons parcourant l'ensemble de mon corps s'en sont chargés.

\- C'est bientôt fini.

Elle ne répond rien, elle se contente de me lancer un faible sourire. Ce sourire qui sous-entend qu'elle ne croit pas un mot de ce que je lui dis mais qu'elle fait semblant de me croire. Je me concentre de nouveau sur les démineurs qui sont toujours en plein travail, le visage nerveux. Quand auront-ils fini ?

\- Les amis de James, finit-elle par lâcher, ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine de tout ça, ils en ont après Voight, vous devrez les attraper.

Assez surpris, je tourne mon regard et le pose sur son visage trempé et fatigué :

\- Bunny va essayer de le faire sortir de prison, reprend-elle, s'il sort, Voight voudra s'en charger. Il faudra que tu l'en empêches, je ne veux pas qu'il paie pour cet enfoiré.  
\- Qui est James ?  
\- Une ancienne connaissance de Voight. Ils ont travaillé ensemble dans le passé, et …  
\- C'est ton père ?

Je n'aurais pas dû lui poser la question. Son visage change radicalement, et aussitôt, je pose aussitôt mon regard sur sa main qui est toujours sur la poignée de la voiture.

\- Simplement biologiquement parlant, finit-elle tout de même par m'avouer. Je … Enfin Bunny n'a pas très apprécié le fait que je retourne vers Voight, elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle agirait en conséquence.  
\- Elle peut vraiment le faire sortir de prison ?

Elle m'informe amèrement que c'est le cas par un signe de tête :

\- Il a été emprisonné pour combien de temps ?  
\- Perpétuité.

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment une personne qui a pris perpét' peut sortir de prison sur la simple parole d'une femme ?

\- Il a été condamné pour les mauvaises raisons, m'explique-t-elle en voyant mon désarroi. On avait fait un deal : C'était soit il plaidait coupable pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, ou soit il se faisait tuer. Il a préféré la prison.

De plus en plus perdu, j'essaie de comprendre, de rassembler le peu d'informations que j'aie pour y voir plus clair :

\- C'est compliqué Jay. Vraiment très compliqué. Si Voight n'avait pas fait ce deal, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je lui dois tout.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Je …

Elle se pince les lèvres. Le sujet est trop douloureux et il est trop risqué d'essayer de l'engager vu la situation :

\- Oublie ma question.  
\- Je veux juste que tu dises à Voight que ce sont les amis de James qui sont à l'origine de tout ça, et je veux surtout que tu l'empêches de …  
\- Tu le feras toi même Erin.  
\- Jay, s'il te plait ...

Elle me supplie du regard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la contempler, malgré qu'elle soit trempée, malgré ses yeux rougis par les larmes, malgré la fatigue qui marque son visage, elle est tout simplement magnifique.

\- Si je dois le faire, je le ferai. Mais comme tu seras là pour t'en charger, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire.

J'ai réussi à lui faire tirer un sourire. Elle a entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé du Wisconsin, lance-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi t'en parler alors que je vais t'y emmener ?

Elle me lance un sourire amusé :

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta sœur alors.  
\- Pourquoi t'en parler alors que je vais te la présenter ?

Cette fois-ci, elle me lance un regard faussement contrarié toujours accompagné du même petit sourire :

\- Mais si tu veux savoir, elle s'appelle Kathleen et c'est elle que tu as aperçue à la maison l'autre nuit.  
\- Je pensais que …  
\- Je sais, la coupais-je.

Elle devient mal à l'aise. Peut-être comprend-elle que si elle ne passait pas son temps à fuir, les problèmes se régleraient plus facilement ?

\- J'ai essayé de te l'expliquer…

Elle ne répond rien, alors je continue :

\- … Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter et t'as préféré te volatiliser sans donner de nouvelles.

Elle garde toujours le silence et semble à nouveau se renfermer. Est ce que j'ai bien fait de mettre le sujet sur le tapis ?

\- C'est … C'est juste que quand je l'ai vue avec toi, j'ai paniqué. Je me suis dit que tôt ou tard, ça devait arriver, tu … tu méritais mieux que … ça alors …  
\- Mieux que ça ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me le dit. Si au début, je n'y prêtais pas vraiment d'attention, maintenant sa phrase m'interpelle, enfin ce n'est pas tellement sa phrase, mais plutôt son « ça »

\- Mieux que ce qu'une accro à t'offrir Jay.  
\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est à moi d'en juger ?  
\- Pour que tu me lâches une fois que t'auras eu ta dose ? Non, je ne préfère pas trop.

Je fronce les sourcils en commençant à comprendre. Donc elle préfère me quitter avant que je ne le fasse ?

\- Pourquoi tu penses que je vais te quitter ?  
\- Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer Jay, c'est ce qui s'est même déjà passé. On dirait que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça comprend d'être avec une accro. Des rechutes, j'en ai et je continuerai d'en avoir. Tu n'as assisté qu'à une seule d'entre elles, et encore j'avais pris sur moi pour ne pas consommer. Tu te souviens de ta réaction ?

Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Je ne lui avais même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer et j'étais parti en la laissant seule.

\- Je me suis excusé pour ce soir là Erin.  
\- Je sais, mais là n'est pas le problème Jay. Ce qui s'est passé nous a permis de comprendre qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.  
\- C'est faux.  
\- C'est la stricte vérité. Tu n'es pas fait pour être avec quelqu'un comme moi. Si tu as réagi de cette manière ce soir là, comment tu aurais réagi les autres fois où j'aurais été en manque ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre parce qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule cette nuit là.

\- Je réagirai différemment.

Elle me fixe en secouant légèrement son visage :

\- Tu ne veux pas de cette vie là.  
\- Si. Je la veux, mais je peux comprendre que tu ne me croies pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferai tout pour te le prouver.

Elle pousse un soupir à peine audible. Elle tourne son visage en direction des démineurs me faisant comprendre que cette conversation prenait fin. Pour le moment du moins, parce que pour moi elle n'est pas finie et je compte bien lui en reparler une fois qu'on sera sortis de là.  
En les voyant toujours en train de s'affairer sous le capot de sa voiture, elle pousse un autre soupir.

\- Ça ne va jamais se finir, murmure-t-elle d'une voix plaintive en fermant les yeux.  
\- Erin…

Elle ne m'écoute pas, elle ne m'écoute plus du tout et secoue machinalement son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Erin, regarde-moi. Erin, je veux que tu me regardes !

Je me saisis de son visage et la force à me regarder. Elle est au bord des larmes :

\- Tu as fait le plus dur. Il y a du monde qui t'attend à quelques pas d'ici. Il y ton filleul qui ne demande qu'à être dans les bras de sa marraine. Personne ne partira d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas assurée de repartir saine et sauve.

Les larmes commencent à couler. Elle est exténuée, elle est même à bout de forces, ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir. Je …  
\- Va t'en Jay, renifle-t-elle, vous devez vous éloigner maintenant.  
\- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu seras ici Erin, tu m'as compris ?

Je fais exprès d'employer un ton dur pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne compte as lâcher aussi facilement et surtout pour lui montrer que si je suis sûr de moi, même si au fond de moi même, je ne fais que douter.

\- J'suis … j'suis vraiment désolée.

Ce que je craignais finit par se produire, elle craque et éclate en sanglots. J'essaie de contrôler les tremblements de son corps mais c'est compliqué … De plus en plus compliqué …

 _ **« RECULEZ TOUS » hurle l'un des démineurs.**_

Les 4 démineurs présents à nos cotés n'osent plus faire le moindre mouvement, observant fixement la main d'Erin posée sur la poignée de la voiture, ils savent que les spasmes de son corps peuvent provoquer le déclenchement des bombes à tout moment.

\- Erin, il faut que tu te calmes maintenant, tu dois …  
\- Vous devez vous en aller Jay, renifle-t-elle en larmes, c'est fini, j'abandonne.  
\- Non tu ne peux pas ab…  
\- Va t'en Jay. S'il te plait, finit-elle dans un murmure en me fixant.

Non. Je ne peux pas la laisser. Je ne peux et ne le veux pas.

\- Je ne partirai pas Erin.

Je me tourne vers les démineurs et leur fais signe de reprendre leur travail :

\- Je m'occupe d'elle, occupez vous simplement de la voiture.  
\- Jay, je …  
\- Je ne partirai pas Erin, tu m'entends ? Donc soit tu tiens le coup, soit on se fait pulvériser ensemble !

J'ai haussé la voix, chose évidemment à ne pas faire dans cette situation. Mais honnêtement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder mon calme parce que j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Mademoiselle, nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps, l'informe un démineur tentant de la rassurer, nous avons désamorcé 8 bombes, il n'en reste plus que 2.

Erin passe une main sur son visage, totalement épuisée :

\- Je suis vraiment fatiguée, souffle-t-elle, je ne me sens pas très bien …

Elle grimace et porte automatiquement sa main libre sur son cœur. Elle a du mal à tenir debout, alors je l'aide à s'accroupir le plus délicatement possible afin d'éviter que sa main ne bouge. Elle ferme les yeux et tente de garder la tête droite, mais elle n'y arrive pas, alors elle pose son visage contre la portière de la voiture.

Je m'accroupis face à elle. Elle ouvre les yeux lorsque je pose mes mains sur ses genoux. Elle sourit faiblement avant de reprendre :

\- C'est quand même bête. On est flics depuis des années, et on va mourir en …  
\- On ne va pas mourir Erin.

Elle n'a même plus la force de répondre, elle lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas refermer ses paupières. Je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle et colle mon front au sien.

\- Il faut que tu restes avec moi Erin.  
\- Ça devient vraiment dur, souffle-t-elle.

Je redresse mon visage et pose mes lèvres sur son front tout en lui susurrant:

\- Je sais, mais c'est bientôt fini.

Elle cale sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule tandis que j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille essayant de la réchauffer comme je peux. Je sens alors sa tête devenir plus lourde sur mon épaule m'indiquant qu'elle est en train de s'endormir.

\- Me lâche pas Erin … Il faut que tu restes avec moi…, lui murmurais-je à son oreille.

Je la sens secouer faiblement son visage de haut en bas. Elle ne va pas rester longtemps ainsi, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes mais ces quelques minutes vont-elles suffire ? Je l'ignore, je ne préfère pas y penser pour le moment, le plus important étant de tenir éveillée Erin. Il n'y a qu'une seule manière pour ça : Lui parler.

\- Il y a une possibilité pour que James ne sorte pas de prison ?  
\- Si tuer est légal, alors on pourrait tuer Bunny …

Je souris à sa remarque et en entendant son air moqueur :

\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, tu sais comment peut être Bunny quand elle a quelque chose en tête.

Tandis qu'elle continue de me parler, je tourne mon visage vers les démineurs. Silencieusement, ils me font comprendre qu'ils ont fini. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, alors je fronce les sourcils pour être certain que j'ai bien compris. Ils m'assurent que c'est le cas en levant leur pouce de manière assurée.

\- Erin, on va y aller maintenant …  
\- C'est fini ?  
\- C'est fini.

Pourtant, elle ne bouge pas. Elle reste son visage calé sur mon épaule.

\- Erin, tu peux lâcher la poignée.  
\- J'ai peur.  
\- Tu ne dois pas, c'est fini.

Mais elle ne bouge toujours pas. Elle reste prostrée contre moi, sa main tenant toujours la poignée.

\- Erin ?

Elle ne me donne plus de réponse. Alors je me saisis de son visage qui est toujours sur mon épaule et le redresse face au mien :

\- C'est fini, lui répétais-je en la fixant.

Elle n'a toujours pas l'air de comprendre que c'est fini. Elle se contente de me fixer sans vraiment me fixer. Son regard est plutôt perdu, lointain.

\- On y va ?

Elle me dévisage sans rien répondre, elle paraît totalement ailleurs. C'est alors que j'aperçois son visage s'approcher du mien. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que son front se pose contre le mien, et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Epuisée et tremblante de la tête jusqu'au pied, elle repose son visage sur mon épaule.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille Erin.

Elle reste immobile. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je commence donc à me lever sans faire de geste brusque puis l'aide doucement à se mettre debout. Elle n'émet aucune opposition, elle se laisse faire. Est-elle consciente de ce qui se passe ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression, elle m'a l'air plutôt sous le choc, ce qui explique son absence de réaction.


	49. Chapitre 48

**_Lundi 23 juin, 21h45:_**

 **Point de vue : Voight**

 _« … provoquant des hallucinations, sensation d'étouffement, de suffocation … »_

Je m'arrête de lire puis ferme le rapport tout en poussant un soupir. C'est le 3eme que j'entame et les descriptions sont les mêmes. Je me pose toujours cette même question : Que faire ? Prendre le risque de mettre des personnes trop impliquées sur cette affaire mais qui seraient d'une grande aide, ou alors les évincer et ne régler cette affaire qu'avec l'aide de mes agents, ce qui rendrait la tache encore plus compliquée ?

Mon téléphone se met à sonner m'interrompant dans ma réflexion :

 _ **« Justin ? …. Il y a un souci ? ….. Ok, je pars du bureau de toute façon, je passe faire un truc et je rentre. »**_

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, je suis sur la route. Tout en conduisant, je continue de réfléchir aux éventuelles possibilités.  
Je finis par arriver à destination assez vite. Je me gare en double file juste en face du bar puis parcours les quelques pas qui m'y séparent avant d'y entrer. Je porte directement mon regard en direction du bar à la recherche de la personne que je suis venu voir, mais je ne la trouve pas. Alors je balaye la pièce du regard, mais là non plus, je ne la vois toujours pas.  
Je me dirige donc jusqu'à la table où se trouvent Alvin, Antonio, Ruzzek, Jay ainsi que Will :

\- Hank, tu t'installes avec nous ? me propose Alvin.  
\- J'te remercie Al', je suis juste de passage.

Puis je me tourne vers Antonio :

\- Je cherchais ta sœur, elle n'est pas là ?  
\- Vous venez juste de la louper, elle est partie voir Erin, m'informe-t-il.

Je le remercie en lui tapotant l'épaule :

\- On se voit demain alors.

Je finis par me tourner vers Jay puis tends ma main en sa direction :

\- Merci.

Il sait pourquoi je le remercie - il sait que je le remercie pour avoir sauvé la vie d'Erin cette nuit - puisque c'est sans un mot, mais tout de même avec un certain étonnement - qu'il serre ma main :

\- On se revoit mercredi. Repose-toi bien.  
\- Chef …  
\- Jusqu'à mercredi, et c'est non négociable Jay.

Je quitte le bar sans plus attendre et je suis sur le point de monter dans mon véhicule lorsque j'entends qu'on m'appelle :

\- CHEF !

Je me tourne et pousse un léger soupir en apercevant Jay venir jusqu'à moi :

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis Jay. Je …  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, me coupe-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils en apercevant son regard déterminé.

\- Je voulais vous parler de James.

La surprise fait vite place à la méfiance parce que j'ai la nette impression qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire :

\- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que je sais c'est que s'il sort de prison, vous et Erin serez …  
\- Qui t'en a parlé ?

Je lui pose la question mais je suis presque sûr d'avoir la réponse, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à me confirmer :

\- Erin ne pensait pas s'en sortir hier. Alors elle m'a dit certaines choses… Et elle m'a dit de vous prévenir que c'étaient les amis de James qui cherchaient à avoir sa peau.

Je me pince les lèvres puis tourne mon visage de gauche à droite, m'assurant qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours.

\- Certaines choses ? l'interrogeais-je en reportant mon attention sur lui.  
\- Pas tout. Simplement qu'il est son père biologique et que sans votre deal elle serait morte.

Elle n'est visiblement pas rentrée dans les détails. Pourtant, je sens qu'elle ne devra pas tarder à le faire, que ce soit avec Jay, ou avec le reste de l'équipe parce que j'ai la nette impression que James ne va pas tarder à refaire surface.

\- Très bien, finissais-je par acquiescer, tu passeras au bureau demain.  
\- Je peux reprendre du service ?  
\- J'ai simplement dit que tu passais au bureau. On se voit demain.

Il est presque 23 heures quand je regagne mon domicile. Justin et Olive sont assis sur le canapé et sont en train de discuter.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demandais-je à l'intention de ma belle fille.  
\- Je me suis bien reposée, affirme-t-elle avec un petit sourire, merci.

J'acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, rassuré qu'elle se remette progressivement de cette longue nuit.

\- Le médecin est passé, Daniel va bien, mais Erin a refusé de se faire examiner, m'informe mon fils.

Chose qui était à prévoir après la nuit qu'elle vient de passer.

\- Antonio m'a dit que Gabby était là ?  
\- Elle n'est pas restée … Erin a préféré rester seule, me précise-t-il en remarquant mon regard interrogateur. Mais le médecin nous a dit qu'elle était sûrement encore en état de choc, qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de se remettre.

Lui laisser du temps ? Combien de temps et surtout jusqu'à quand ?  
Je pousse un soupir, craignant fortement qu'elle retombe dans ce cercle vicieux, cercle vicieux dont elle avait commencé à se sortir.

\- Elle a mangé aujourd'hui ?  
\- Elle n'est pas sortie de la chambre.

Ce que j'entends ne fait que confirmer mes craintes. Est ce que les évènements de cette nuit ont été de trop et vont la faire replonger dans cette spirale ? Je ne l'espère pas, et je vais tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

\- Je peux entrer ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, je décide d'ouvrir quand même la porte. La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité, une si grande obscurité que je parviens difficilement à entrevoir la silhouette d'Erin emmitouflée sous plusieurs couvertures :

\- Erin ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Je peux entrer ?  
\- Hmm …

Je prends cette réponse pour un oui. Donc, toujours dans ce noir total, je me dirige jusqu'à son lit et m'assieds doucement sur le rebord:

\- Tu veux un truc à manger ?  
\- Hmm hmm ..

Et je prends cette réponse pour un non.

\- Il faudrait que tu manges Erin.  
\- Hmm …

La discussion s'avère plus difficile que je ne l'avais pensé. Je passe une main sur mon front faisant un immense effort pour garder mon calme et réfléchissant à comment poursuivre cette conversation sans encombre.

\- Tu dois manger Erin.  
\- Hmm …

Je décide de quitter la pièce. Elle a passé une dure nuit la veille, je ne veux pas la brusquer ni la braquer, je préfère donc la laisser seule en espérant que demain soit meilleur. 

* * *

**_Mardi 24 juin, 9h 10,_**  
 ** _Bureau de l'Intelligence:_**

J'entends mes agents parler. De quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, je suis bien trop préoccupé pour faire attention à ce qu'ils disent. Je vois juste Antonio montrer différentes photos à ses collègues qui l'écoutent attentivement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les admirer face à leur patience et obstination :

\- … Et on pourrait tous les choper, conclut Antonio.

Debout, à coté du tableau où sont affichés tous les suspects, il me fixe les sourcils froncés attendant probablement une réponse :

\- On laisse tomber cette affaire.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ni lui, ni aucun membre de mon équipe. Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air étonné, non, ils paraissent plutôt déçus parce qu'ils avaient déjà un doute sur la finalité de cette mission, un doute qui n'a fait que s'accroitre ces derniers temps au vu de la complexité de cette affaire.

\- On boucle tout et on passe le relai.  
\- Hank, t'en es sûr ?

Je fixe un court moment Alvin qui me soutient de regard. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu finir cette mission et surtout voulu leur passer les menottes, je l'aurais voulu autant que lui, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence que cette affaire est devenue hors de notre portée.

\- On ne peut plus rien faire Al'.  
\- Erin n'était pas d'accord pour y participer ?

Je commence à enlever toutes les photos qui sont affichées sur le tableau en ignorant la question que vient de me poser Alvin. Puis je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule :

\- Rentre chez toi Hank. On s'en occupe.

Je pars m'isoler dans mon bureau pour réfléchir, chose que j'ai l'impression de faire constamment ces derniers temps :

\- Hank ?

Alvin se trouve sur le pas de la porte, je lui fais signe d'entrer. Il ferme la porte derrière lui :

\- Erin a parlé de James à Halstead, l'informais-je.

Il fronce les sourcils paraissant aussi surpris que moi lorsque Jay m'a dit la meme chose hier :

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle lui a dit ?  
\- Apparemment, rien de compromettant. Ou alors c'est ce qu'il a essayé de me faire croire. Je ne sais pas trop, c'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de passer au bureau aujourd'hui.

Il ne répond rien. Au lieu de ça, il paraît en pleine réflexion.

\- Il faut commencer à assurer nos arrières Al'.

Il acquiesce sans un mot. L'étau se resserre et il le sait tout autant que moi. On en discute longuement : Que faire, et surtout comment le faire ?

\- On ne peut pas faire ça Hank.  
\- Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'on doit faire Al'.

Comme souvent, nos points de vue divergent. Mais là, on n'a plus le choix. Si on ne règle pas cette histoire de la manière la plus radicale qui soit, on va le payer cher … Très cher.

\- On ne peut plus se …  
\- Chef, vous vouliez me voir ?

Je quitte des yeux Alvin et porte mon attention sur Jay qui – après avoir toqué quelques coups contre la porte qu'il a ensuite ouverte sans attendre ma permission - se tient face à nous. Sa main sur la poignée, il nous fixe tour à tour. Je lui fais signe d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Jay, il faut qu'on sache ce qu'Erin t'a exactement dit à propos de James.


	50. Chapitre 49

**Point de vue: Externe**

Il est presque 11 heures lorsque Jay sort du bureau de son supérieur. Il rejoint ses collègues qui lui font aussitôt part de la décision prise par Voight plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Et il n'a donné aucune explication ? demande Jay étonné à ses collègues.  
\- Aucune, l'informe Ruzzek dans un soupir, il a juste dit qu'on laissait tomber l'affaire.  
\- On ne peut pas tout abandonner maintenant ! s'exclame Jay.

Ils tentent alors de chercher une solution. La première qui vient dans l'esprit de Jay c'est Erin.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit sa principale préoccupation, lui fait alors remarquer Antonio, ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle avait refusé de la voir hier, et Justin lui a dit qu'elle avait refusé de voir le médecin aussi.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que Voight laisse tomber, soupire Kevin, parce que sans Erin, on est dans la galère mon pote !  
\- Pourtant elle était d'accord pour participer à la descente de Charlie, précise Ruzzek assez perdu.

Antonio hausse les épaules avec un air désabusé :

\- Elle oui, Voight non. Elle est trop impliquée pour.  
\- Justement, c'est un atout plus qu'avantageux !

Voight et Olinsky sortent du bureau au même instant. En apercevant leur visage, ils savent que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Ils vont bientôt en avoir confirmation :

\- Vous êtes tous là, ça tombe bien, leur lance Voight d'un air sérieux.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Voight jette un regard à Alvin, un regard qui en dit long sur la situation. Pourtant il ne sait pas par où, ni par quoi commencer, alors il décide de ne pas passer par quatre chemins et entre directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Il y a de fortes chances pour que je perde ma plaque. Alvin aussi. Vous êtes une bonne équipe, une excellente équipe même. Je compte sur vous …  
\- Comment ça ? l'interrompt Ruzzek assez médusé comme tous ses coéquipiers, qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?  
\- Vous devrez prendre la relève.

Ruzzek se tourne vers ses collègues qui sont tout autant surpris et perplexes que lui ne l'est.

\- On ne peut rien vous dire de plus, leur lance Alvin en remarquant leur regard interrogateur.

Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le faire, Jay sait pertinemment que ce « James » a quelque chose à voir avec cette annonce.

\- Donc … On doit attendre tranquillement que vous soyez éjectés ? On ne peut rien faire ?  
\- Rien, réfute pourtant Voight.

Bizarrement, Jay n'en croit pas un mot.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, reprend Antonio sur un ton déterminé, on doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ?  
\- Il n'y a rien à faire.

Il a bien raison de ne pas le croire puisque ce n'est absolument pas dans les habitudes de Voight de baisser aussi vite les bras. Et il croit savoir pourquoi son chef préfère s'avouer vaincu plutôt que d'essayer de se battre. Simplement pour protéger une personne.

* * *

 **Point de vue :** **Erin**

J'entends qu'on toque à ma porte. Encore une fois. J'en ai marre. Je sors ma tête des couvertures et pose mes yeux sur le réveil : 22h45 il affiche. Je fronce les sourcils : On est quel jour ? Je n'en ai aucune idée … La porte de ma chambre finit par s'ouvrir lentement, je me remets aussitôt sous les couvertures.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Ma respiration s'accélère lorsque je reconnais cette voix. Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici et surtout à cette heure ci ?

\- Erin ?  
\- Hmm …  
\- Je peux entrer ?  
\- Hmm …

Je l'entends refermer la porte puis s'avancer jusqu'au lit. A travers les couvertures, j'arrive à percevoir sa silhouette. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il s'en aille. En vain. Au lieu de ça, il enlève les couvertures qui se trouvent sur mon visage et s'assied sur le rebord du lit.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux voir personne, et je suis désolé de te déranger mais il fallait que je te parle.  
\- Hmm …  
\- Je sais que Voight cherche à te protéger par rapport à James. De quoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais il risque gros, très gros même, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a commencé à assurer ses arrières.

« Assurer ses arrières ? » Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Hank lui aurait-il parlé de … de tout ça ? Non. Impossible.

\- Alvin et lui vont bientôt se faire coffrer. Si tu peux faire changer la donne Erin, il faut que tu le fasses.

Je n'y comprends plus rien. Comment il peut être au courant de tout ça ?

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Il se lève du lit et se dirige jusqu'à la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il a dit alors qu'il commence à sortir de la pièce.

\- Jay attends.

La main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il vient d'entrouvrir, il se tourne vers moi. La lumière du couloir est allumée, Hank ne dort donc pas, d'autant plus que j'entends des personnes parler. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est là ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je décide de vérifier par moi même. Je me lève donc du lit – non sans difficulté - et rejoins Jay sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. Mais la lumière est forte, beaucoup trop forte pour mes yeux qui ont été habitués à rester dans le noir total ces derniers temps. Je mets donc une main devant mes yeux afin de les protéger et de m'habituer à cette lumière qui m'aveugle totalement. Chose que je parviens à faire au bout de longues secondes et chose qui me permet surtout de remarquer la présence de plusieurs personnes.  
Alvin et Hank sont là, assis autour de la table. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Elisha est aussi présente avec Alicia, Irina ainsi que Cassis - ça devient presque une habitude, me direz-vous – et Justin se trouve à leur côté. Quand mes yeux se posent sur lui, je sens comme une boule au ventre, et des frissons me parcourent le corps. Je détourne mon regard aussitôt. Non. Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Alors, je prends Jay par la main et l'entraine à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière nous. Je retourne m'allonger dans le lit tandis Jay se rassied sur le rebord, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

\- Viens s'il te plait …

Il hésite mais finit tout de même par venir s'allonger à côté de moi. Ça me fait tellement du bien de l'avoir ici, auprès de moi. Je me sens rassurée, en sécurité et surtout beaucoup plus apaisée. Je pose mon visage sur son torse et – contrairement aux autres nuits – mes yeux se ferment tout seuls.

\- Erin ?

Mais Jay a besoin avant tout d'explications, j'en ai bien conscience. Tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire – ou plutôt tout ce que je ne lui ai pas dit - l'autre nuit sur James, je le connais et je sais qu'il ne va pas s'en contenter.

\- Hmmm ?  
\- On n'est plus sur le réseau.

Je rouvre les paupières attendant silencieusement qu'il poursuive :

\- Voight ne veut plus qu'on s'en charge.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Il n'a pas voulu nous dire les raisons, mais je pense qu'il ne veut pas que tu y participes.  
\- Ça, je le sais, mais pourquoi tout abandonner ?  
\- Parce qu'il sait que sans toi, cette affaire va être un véritable fiasco.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Vous pouvez les choper. Si vous vous y prenez bien, vous pouvez tous les avoir.  
\- Et comment ? On n'a personne sur le terrain pour nous donner des infos.  
\- Mais l'année dernière…  
\- L'année dernière, Charlie était en contact la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, c'est à dire toi. Tu nous avais filé toutes les infos et on avait pu le coincer. Mais là, on n'a personne sur le terrain, que ce soit flics ou indics.

Il n'a pas tort. Si l'année passée, je n'avais pas joué double jeu en faisant croire à Charlie que je marchais avec lui, on n'aurait jamais pu l'attraper ce fameux soir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cambrioler une bijouterie.

\- Et vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelle des parents de Byron ni de Victoria ?  
\- Toujours rien. Byron est toujours confié à sa famille d'accueil. Mais on a appris récemment que le père était en quelque sorte lié au réseau. On ne sait pas exactement sa …  
\- Victoria m'avait parlé de lui avant que … enfin que ses parents disparaissent.

J'ai fait exprès de ne pas mentionner Victoria dans le groupe des disparus en espérant qu'il comprenne.

\- Elle aussi a disparu Erin.

Il l'a compris. Mais maintenant je doute. Est-ce que je dois lui dire la vérité ? Il le faudrait je le sais, mais à quel prix ?

\- Erin ?

Il sait que je lui cache quelque chose. Je ne peux plus faire machine arrière.

\- Elle n'a pas disparu.

Il ne répond rien, pourtant malgré l'obscurité, j'arrive à sentir son regard insistant et interrogateur sur moi :

\- Il faut que tu nous dises ce que tu sais Erin. Elle pourrait nous aider et surtout on pourrait l'aider.  
\- Je … Enfin je ne préfère pas en parler devant les filles … Victoria veut éviter que ça se sache.  
\- Les filles ?

Je garde le silence voulant éviter de trop en dire.

\- Tu parles d'Elisha, d'Alicia, de Cassis et d'Irina ?

Il paraît totalement perdu par la situation, je l'entends au son de sa voix. Alors je confirme par un simple signe de tête affirmatif.

\- Parce ce qu'elles se connaissent ?

De nouveau, j'acquiesce sans un mot.

\- Si tu ne veux rien me dire à moi, je comprends, mais tu dois au moins en parler à Voight.  
\- C'est compliqué, murmurais-je.  
\- Je m'en doute mais il faut vraiment que tu parles. Ça pourrait nous aider, et ça pourrait surtout aider Victoria. Elle est sûrement en danger, tu le sais ?

Plus que tu ne le crois, pensais-je amèrement.

\- Je … Enfin j'ai essayé de l'aider mais … Mais je n'ai pas pu … Je …

Je me pince les lèvres consciente de « mon rôle » dans cet enchainement d'évènements. Hank a raison, j'ai une grosse part de responsabilité dans tout ce qui arrive maintenant : Que ce soit pour le réseau, ou même pour James d'ailleurs. Hank n'a peut-être pas mis le sujet de James sur la table avec moi, mais je sais que je suis entièrement fautive.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Erin.  
\- Je vais envoyer Hank derrière les barreaux, murmurais-je.

Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à cette idée. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il va se retrouver en taule et par ma faute ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Surtout qu'il n'est pas le seul à être dans cette position délicate :

\- Alvin a des gamines, il …

Je secoue mon visage :

\- Comment je vais pouvoir les regarder en face alors que j'aurai envoyé leur père en prison ?

Je ne pourrai tout simplement pas. D'autant plus qu'à ce que j'ai entendu, il ne reste qu'Alvin comme parent à Michelle. Donc si James sort de prison, elle n'aura plus personne.

\- Erin …, murmure alors Jay.

Je passe une main sur mes yeux devenus humides. J'essaie de ne pas craquer mais c'est devenu trop pour moi. Beaucoup trop.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Jay ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

 **Point de vue :** **Jay**

J'essaie de la calmer du mieux que je peux. Mais plutôt difficile quand on ignore ce qui met une personne dans un tel état. Alors je me contente de la rassurer, ou du moins, j'essaie de le faire. Je lui parle en continu. Je lui répète que je suis là pour elle, et que quoi qu'il se soit passé avec James, on va finir par trouver une solution.

Il est plus de deux heures du matin quand elle s'endort enfin. Enfin s'endormir est un bien grand mot puisque moins d'une heure après, elle est de nouveau réveillée.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes Erin.  
\- Je veux parler à Hank, murmure-t-elle en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

Elle se frotte les yeux totalement épuisée. Vu l'état de fatigue qui se lit sur son visage, je suppose que ses dernières nuits se résument exactement à ce que je viens d'assister : Se poser des questions, se remettre en question, fermer les yeux pendant quelques minutes et réfléchir pendant le reste de la nuit.

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

J'accepte. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule. Pas dans son état, pas avec ce qu'elle vient de traverser, et surtout pas avec qu'elle s'apprête encore à traverser. On sort de la chambre. Il ne reste plus que Voight et Alvin, pas étonnant puisqu'il est plus de 3 heures du matin. Ils stoppent leur conversation lorsqu'ils nous aperçoivent.  
Sans un mot, Erin s'installe avec eux tandis que je reste sur le côté en silence, appuyé contre le mur. Elle ne passe pas par 4 chemins et se lance directement :

\- Victoria … Elle travaillait avec les filles à la boîte. Son père trainait dans les magouilles et sa mère pensait plus à la drogue qu'à ses enfants, alors Victoria a dû travailler pour subvenir aux besoins de Byron. Au début, ça allait tranquille …

Elle continue son récit et nous l'écoutons tous avec la plus grande attention. Pendant près de quinze minutes elle a parlé sans interruption. Une fois qu'elle a eu fini, Voight lui a posé de nombreuses questions. Questions auxquelles elle a répondu, pour la plupart, sans encombre.

Puis à la fin de cette entrevue, elle est venue jusqu'à moi et m'a demandé de rester avec elle. Vous comprenez mon malaise, surtout en remarquant le regard de mon supérieur posé sur moi. Est ce qu'il a entendu ce qu'elle m'a demandé ? Je ne pense pas, elle a parlé bien trop doucement pour qu'il l'entende, mais j'ai la vague impression qu'il a deviné sa requête. J'ai donc hésité, longuement hésité. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais. Mais voilà, ça ne tient pas qu'à moi malheureusement. Il faut aussi prendre en compte le contexte. Un contexte quelque peu délicat étant donné qu'Erin vit sous le même toit que l'homme pour qui je travaille et qui la considère comme sa propre fille, un homme qui la surprotège, et surtout un homme qui n'a jamais accepté notre relation.

Ne voulant pas m'étaler en public, je la suis dans sa chambre et c'est à contre-coeur que je lui dis que je dois y aller mais que je passerai la voir demain. Elle est déçue mais acquiesce tout de même. Elle sait que ce n'est pas de mon plein gré, elle sait que c'est mieux ainsi. Je sors donc de la maison, fatigué mais surtout le cœur serré. Je m'en veux de la laisser seule parce que je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi.

\- Jay !

Je viens tout juste de descendre les marches du perron lorsque j'entends Voight m'appeler. Je me retourne donc surpris, puis je l'aperçois fermer la porte derrière lui et se diriger jusqu'à moi. Je suis encore plus perplexe lorsque, une fois arrivé face à moi, il semble réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire :

\- On est partis sur des mauvaises bases tous les deux…

Il s'arrête un instant, passe une main sur son menton avant de reprendre :

\- Enfin disons que je t'ai mal jugé et je m'en excuse.

Je fronce les sourcils, stupéfait par ce que je viens d'entendre. Je rêve où Hank Voight vient de s'excuser auprès de moi ?

\- T'es un excellent agent au sein de mon équipe, et … Et tu es un excellent soutien pour Erin, tu lui apportes beaucoup et tu m'as l'air d'être sincère vis – à – vis d'elle.  
\- Je le suis et je l'ai toujours été, lui fais-je remarquer calmement.

Il ne répond rien. Il n'a pas l'air de me croire. Mais je peux comprendre qu'il doute.

\- Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse lui nuire Voight.  
\- Intentionnellement non Jay.

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Enfin si, j'ai ma petite idée mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me le dit … à moi ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre votre relation, c'est juste que j'assure toujours mes arrières avec les gars qui fréquentent Erin.  
\- Pourtant je ne suis pas le premier.

Et c'est la vérité. Erin a fréquenté d'autres hommes avant moi, mais c'est avec moi que Voight a le plus de mal. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer ses précédentes relations avec la vôtre.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Tu n'es peut-être pas le premier à la fréquenter, mais tu es le premier qui compte vraiment pour elle Jay, tu es le premier à qui elle tient et s'accroche autant. Et ça … ça j'appréhende vraiment. Parce que tu ignores ce que c'est, tu n'es jamais sorti avec une personne dépendante. Tu as vu Erin sous ses plus beaux jours, donc évidemment que votre vie de couple était parfaite. Elle n'a pas voulu te parler de cette autre face cachée, celle de la dépendance. Mais tu as eu une démonstration, et comment tu as réagi ? Tu l'as laissée seule Jay. On ne laisse jamais une personne qui est en manque seule, quoi qu'il se soit passé. Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas rentré ?

Je ne peux qu'approuver ses dires parce qu'il a entièrement raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule cette nuit là, je le sais, mais malheureusement je l'ai fait. Et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre Jay, c'est qu'elle a plus besoin de ton soutien que d'une relation amoureuse actuellement.  
\- Et si j'ai envie d'être avec elle maintenant ?

Il me dévisage du regard durant de nombreuses secondes ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que je lui pose cette question. Est ce que j'ai bien fait d'être aussi direct ? Je commence à en douter, mais contre toute attente, Voight finit par reprendre :

\- Si tu veux être avec elle maintenant, c'est que tu es vraiment sûr de ton choix Jay. Elle a beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment, elle doit faire face à beaucoup de choses comme tu le sais et elle est vraiment au plus mal. Est ce qu'en plus de tout ça, elle pourrait supporter le fait de te perdre ? La réponse est non, elle tient beaucoup trop à toi. Mais d'un autre côté, ta présence lui est bénéfique. Je suis loin d'être aveugle, j'ai bien vu tous les efforts qu'elle a faits quand elle habitait chez toi, que ce soit au niveau de son comportement, ou de sa dépendance. Elle a énormément pris sur elle parce qu'elle tient à toi Jay. A ton avis, qu'est ce qui va se passer quand tu vas la lâcher ? Je l'ai ramassée de nombreuses fois à la petite cuillère, et je t'assure que c'est difficile de la remettre sur pied. Mais si tu la lâches, ce n'est plus à la petite cuillère que je vais la ramasser, c'est au fond d'un cercueil. Tu comprendras que je ne tiens pas spécialement à le faire et tu comprendras surtout ma réticence face à votre relation.

Bien sûr que je comprends. Je le comprends absolument et je lui suis surtout reconnaissant d'enfin me dire en face les raisons de son comportement vis – à – vis de moi. Donc je décide, à mon tour, de mettre carte sur table :

\- Pourquoi vous pensez que je vais la lâcher ? Si je décide de me mettre avec elle maintenant, ce n'est certainement pas pour la lâcher demain. Je sais que je m'y suis mal pris avec elle, mais … Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'étais énervé parce qu'elle m'avait menti, mais je n'avais pas à réagir comme je l'ai fait. Je lui ai fait du mal, j'ai trahi sa confiance et je l'ai surtout mise en danger.

Je pousse un soupir avant de reprendre :

\- Vous avez raison, je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec une personne accro, et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile. Je ne m'y attendais tout simplement pas. Je voyais Erin comme je la voyais tous les jours au boulot : Une personne forte qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Alors c'est vrai que j'ai été pris au dépourvu quand j'ai découvert l'autre face d'Erin, une face beaucoup plus sombre. Je n'ai pas su comment réagir sur le coup, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver devant une autre personne, une personne que je n'avais pas l'impression de connaître. Où était passée ma coéquipière si forte et si sûre d'elle ? Aucune idée. En face de moi, j'avais seulement une personne qui n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle et qui était sous la totale emprise d'une femme qui prétendait être sa mère. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions, et je m'en pose toujours beaucoup d'ailleurs … Mais j'ai pris du recul depuis, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi vous savez, ma décision n'a pas été prise sur un coup de tête. J'ai fait le pour et le contre, je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse maintenant et je sais surtout ce que je veux. Etre avec Erin.  
\- Il y a des choses que tu ignores Jay, tu …  
\- Je ne lui demanderai rien, je veux juste être là pour elle. Si elle m'en parle, tant mieux. Si elle ne le fait pas, j'attendrai.

On est restés de nombreuses minutes devant la maison à discuter. Puis, il a fini par m'inviter à revenir chez lui, en m'assurant qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que je reste avec Erin. Alors j'ai regagné son domicile, Justin m'a passé des vêtements de rechange et j'ai regagné la chambre dans laquelle était Erin. Elle est allongée dans le lit, mais je sais qu'elle ne dort pas et qu'elle est occupée à réfléchir. J'en viens même à me demander si elle m'a entendu entrer. A priori non puisqu'elle reste silencieuse et ne bouge pas.

Après m'être changé, je pars m'allonger à ses côtés. Aussitôt et sans un mot, elle se rapproche de moi, cale son visage au creux de mon cou en me murmurant « Merci. » J'ai failli lui répondre « Merci de ? », mais je m'abstiens et je me contente de la serrer près de moi. C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin.  
On a discuté pendant le reste de la nuit. De quoi ? De tout et de rien, mais surtout d'une chose, un sujet que je n'avais pas osé aborder avec elle, du moins pour le moment étant donné les circonstances : Celui de l'enfant qu'elle a perdu.  
Elle m'a bien confirmé qu'il était de moi, que cet enfant était le nôtre. Je m'en doutais, même si je n'en étais pas totalement sûr.


	51. Chapitre 50

**Point de vue :** **Erin**

J'ai fini par tout lui avouer au sujet du bébé, de _notre bébé._ Il m'écoute parler sans m'interrompre. On continue encore de discuter pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Tellement longtemps que le soleil a commencé à se lever lorsque le portable de Jay se met à sonner, nous coupant dans notre conversation. Il est tout juste 7 heures.

 **« Allo ? » …. « Non, tu ne me déranges pas … » …. « Ok j'arrive … »**

Il raccroche en poussant un soupir puis se tourne de nouveau vers moi :

\- Je dois aller au bureau. Mais on en reparlera, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon front en me murmurant « Repose-toi », avant de se lever du lit. Je le regarde s'habiller puis quitter la chambre. Après son départ, j'essaie de trouver le sommeil mais impossible. Alors je finis par me lever du lit à mon tour et regagne le salon où s'y trouve Hank. C'est dingue, à chaque fois que je sors de la chambre, je le croise, que ce soit le matin, le soir ou la nuit. A croire qu'il ne dort jamais lui non plus.

\- Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules en m'asseyant à ses côtés :

\- Je lui ai dit pour le bébé.

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air surpris mais aussi et surtout perdu. Pas étonnant. Il a raté de nombreux épisodes, je sais qu'il voudrait en savoir plus, comprendre … Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas et il en a bien conscience puisqu'il ne cherche pas en savoir plus. Il me répond seulement :

\- C'est une bonne chose non ?

J'affirme de la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Certes, ça a été dur d'en parler à Jay. Dur mais néanmoins utile puisque je dois admettre que je me sens soulagée d'un immense poids. Je tourne alors mon visage en direction de Hank et esquisse un léger sourire :

\- Je pense que ça l'est.

Il me rend mon sourire et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Vas-y à ton rythme Erin, tu ne dois pas …  
\- Vu la situation, je pense qu'il faut que j'accélère le rythme non ?

Il ne répond rien. Il sait que j'ai raison tout autant que je le sais.

\- Si je ne fais rien, Al' et toi allez sauter.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles Erin. Je veux d'abord que tu penses à toi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique :

\- Penser à moi ? C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps. Regarde où ça te mène maintenant.  
\- Je m'en charge avec Al'.  
-Je peux venir au bureau avec toi ? Même si tu ne veux pas que je participe à la mission, j'aimerai au moins essayer de vous aider.  
-Je préfère que tu restes ici, d'autant plus qu'il n'y a plus de mission, on va passer le relai. Je pensais que Jay t'en avait parlé.  
\- Il l'a fait mais on ne peut pas se résoudre à tout laisser tomber Hank. On a fait le plus dur, on y est presque.  
\- Tu as fait le plus dur, rectifie-t-il, nous, on n'a rien fait.

Je secoue mon visage en me pinçant les lèvres. Il ne peut pas arrêter cette mission. Pas maintenant, et surtout pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour essayer de les avoir.

\- Donc …

Je m'arrête de parler en voyant Justin sortir de la chambre. Je tente de ne rien laisser paraître mais l'angoisse est bel et bien là. Tous les membres de mon corps se crispent tandis que je sens des frissons me parcourir.

Puis j'entends la porte des toilettes se fermer à clés m'indiquant que Justin s'y trouvait. Un peu plus soulagée, soulagement de courte durée puisqu'il ne va pas tarder à en ressortir, je pousse un long soupir en relevant mon visage. Hank me fixe les sourcils froncés. Je sais qu'il a tout suivi de ce qu'il vient de se passer, et je sais surtout qu'il a compris.

\- Je vais aller me recoucher, murmurais-je.

Je me dépêche de regagner la chambre avant que Justin ne sorte des toilettes. Je prends une bonne douche espérant faire retomber toute cette tension. Mais elle reste toujours la même. Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ? Rester toute la journée enfermée ici en compagnie d'un homme qui a été violent avec moi ? Non. Je ne peux pas.

Je sursaute en entendant que quelqu'un toque à ma porte :

\- Erin, t'es prête ? On doit y aller, me dit alors Hank à travers la porte.

Je le remercie intérieurement. Il a compris que je ne pourrai pas rester avec Justin et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas me laisser avec lui.

\- Olivia m'a contactée, l'informais-je alors qu'on était dans la voiture, tu sais que …  
\- Le sujet est clos Erin, soupire-t-il.  
\- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir Hank, je lui avais demandé de ne prévenir personne quand j'étais partie à New-York. Je t'assure qu'elle avait voulu te contacter, mais je lui avais dit que je partirais si elle le faisait.

Il continue de conduire ne semblant pas prêter attention à ce que je lui dis.

* * *

 **Point de vue: Externe**

 _ **Mercredi 25 juin, 8H00**_  
 _ **Bureau de l'Intelligence:**_

Lorsque Hank et Erin arrivent au bureau, le reste de l'équipe est déjà là et visiblement en plein travail puisque de nombreuses photos ont été remises sur le tableau. Antonio se trouve à côté et est en pleine explication lorsqu'il aperçoit son chef entrer.

\- Victoria, la sœur de Byron, elle a travaillé avec Elisha, Alicia, Cassis et Irina, annonce-t-il à Voight en lui montrant une photo.

Hank se tourne vers Erin, les sourcils froncés. Il sait que ces infos viennent d'elle, et il est quasi certain qu'elle a demandé à Jay d'en informer le reste de l'équipe.

\- Il me semblait vous avoir dit qu'on arrêtait cette mission ?  
\- Mais on a reçu des nouvelles infos. On sait où se trouve Victoria. Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous aider.

De nouveau, Hank porte son regard sur Erin. Celle-ci se contente de hausser les épaules feignant une totale ignorance avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des bureaux.

\- D'après nos dernières informations …  
\- Et d'où te viennent ces dernières informations ? l'interrompt Voight.

Antonio ne répond rien. Mal à l'aise, il jette un bref regard à Jay qui reste silencieux.

\- C'est moi qui leur en ai informé, finit par reprendre Erin. Vous êtes sur le point de les avoir, je me suis dit que c'était bête de tout arrêter maintenant alors que vous avez toutes les cartes en main.

Il la fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner face à son équipe :

\- Vous pouvez retirer les photos. Cette affaire a été transférée.

Sans un mot de plus, il regagne son bureau sous le regard déçu de l'ensemble de son équipe. Antonio pousse un soupir et commence alors à tout enlever. Mais Erin ne compte pas en rester là. Elle se lève à son tour et rejoint Voight dans son bureau. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle avant de lui faire face.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas continuer cette mission ? Vous avez fait le plus dur.  
\- Parce qu'il est temps de passer le relai.

Erin secoue son visage de gauche à droite, n'ayant pas l'air du tout convaincu par son excuse.

\- Pas à moi Hank.

Celui ci soutient son regard tout en s'asseyant à son bureau :

\- Pourtant c'est le cas Erin.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait de Victoria ? On va la laisser se débrouiller seule ? Elle a besoin de nous Hank, insiste-t-elle.  
\- De nous ou de toi ?

Sa question reste en suspens alors que le malaise d'Erin se fait largement sentir :

\- Le souci est là Erin. Je ne peux pas travailler sur une affaire si tous les témoins de cette affaire ne collaborent pas. Tu m'as parlé de Victoria, mais je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, tout comme je sais que les filles ne m'ont pas tout dit. Tu sais tout autant que moi qu'on ne peut pas résoudre une affaire s'il nous manque des informations parce qu'on a plus de risques de commettre des erreurs. J'ai déjà tenté Erin, l'équipe entière a tenté de résoudre cette affaire. On y a passé des heures, des jours, des nuits … Tu as bien vu où ça nous a menés. Nulle part parce que vous avez toutes caché des informations essentielles. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça Erin, et surtout, je ne peux plus courir ce risque. Combien d'erreurs ont été commises parce qu'il nous manquait des informations ? Trop. Beaucoup trop. Pendant qu'on cherchait à démêler le vrai du faux, d'autres gamines ont été victimes de ce réseau.

Il continue de la fixer tandis qu'elle garde toujours le silence. Elle sait qu'il dit entièrement vrai et elle comprend surtout que son silence – ou du moins leur silence, le sien et celui des filles – a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Trop de dégâts

Alors, toujours sans un mot, elle s'installe sur la chaise située en face du bureau de Hank et lève son regard jusqu'à lui :

\- Je te dirai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

* * *

Ils attendent depuis plus de 30 minutes, depuis qu'Erin a rejoint Voight dans son bureau. Ils appréhendent parce qu'ils savent que c'est leur dernière chance.

\- Donc c'est ok ?  
\- Aucune idée, il m'a juste demandé si on pouvait passer.

Tous se retournent et découvrent Elisha, Alicia, Cassis et Irina monter les escaliers tout en discutant.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? leur demande Alvin.  
\- Voight nous a demandé de passer, l'informe Alicia.  
\- Il a bientôt fini, il vous reçoit juste après.

Alicia affirme de la tête avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Elisha :

\- Et après je suis partie à la boite, le chef me demande de tes nouvelles. Je lui fais style que je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec toi. Il a commencé à devenir lourd, enfin tu vois le truc … Et là, devine qui je vois débarquer ?

Elisha hausse les épaules, imitée par Irina et Cassis :

\- Charlie avec un gamin ! J'me suis dit : Non, pas possible. Lui avec un gamin ?  
\- Pauvre gamin, marmonne Irina en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Et c'est pas tout. Devinez quoi après ? Il vient me voir en me demandant des nouvelles d'Elisha. Je lui fais style que je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler. Et là, il me sort quoi ? Pourtant, c'est toi que j'ai vue à l'hôpital avec Erin.

Elle secoue son visage, visiblement hallucinée par ce qu'elle raconte à ses amies :

\- Le gars passe son temps à nous suivre ou quoi ? Du coup, je lui ai dit qu'on était à l'hôpital parce qu'on s'était fait un bad trip, histoire que ça colle à l'histoire. Là, j'vous jure les filles, ses yeux se sont illuminés comme si … Comme si c'était la nouvelle de la journée. Il m'a demandé ce qu'on avait pris, je lui ai fait croire qu'on avait touché à sa merde. Direct, j'ai subi interrogatoire : Qui en a pris le plus? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment ça se fait que vous ayez atterri à l'hôpital ? Donc je lui ai sorti tout et n'importe quoi, enfin je lui ai sorti ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et là bim ! Il tombe dans le panneau, et il me dit de dire à Erin de le contacter, qu'il a des bons plans pour eux.

Voyant le manque d'enthousiasme de la part de ses amies, Alicia fronce les sourcils :

\- Les filles ! Vous m'avez écoutée ?  
\- Lâche l'affaire Alicia, soupire Irina, c'est mort pour Erin, elle a été claire, elle ne veut plus en entendre parler.

A son tour, Alicia pousse un soupir. A quoi essayer de se battre alors que tout le monde lâche prise ? D'autant plus qu'Irina ne dit pas tout faux. Alors qu'un silence commence à s'installer, celui-ci est vite interrompu par l'arrivée d'une femme accompagnée d'un enfant. En apercevant le petit, Alicia écarquille les yeux :

\- C'est le gamin qui était avec Charlie ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Mal à l'aise, le garçon part se cacher derrière la femme blonde avec qui il est venu. Cette dernière fixe Alicia assez froidement :

\- Tu es Elisha je suppose ?  
\- Perdu. Moi, c'est Alicia. C'est elle Elisha, reprend-elle en désignant son amie.

La femme tourne alors son regard en direction d'Elisha et elle se met à la dévisager longuement… Très longuement :

\- On se connaît ? lui demande alors Elisha.  
\- Non. Fort heureusement. Par contre, je crois que tu connais ma meilleure amie Erin, et je pense que tu connais encore plus le père de mon fils, Charlie.

Le visage d'Elisha se ferme considérablement à cette annonce, au contraire des autres qui affichent des expressions stupéfaites par cette révélation :

\- Tu n'en savais rien, n'est ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Je voulais juste te transmettre quelques informations. Premièrement, Erin sera toujours la première pour Charlie. Alors, tu auras beau faire tout ce qu'il veut, t'auras beau accepté tout ce qu'il te demande, tu n'auras jamais la même valeur qu'Erin à ses yeux. Et deuxièmement, la chose la plus importante, si j'étais toi, j'éviterais vraiment de m'en prendre à Erin. J'ai déjà tué une personne, ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas d'en tuer une deuxième.

Le ton n'est ni méchant, ni brutal mais la froideur de ses propos laisse Elisha sans voix. Les autres filles non plus n'en mènent pas large.

\- Annie ?

C'est Voight qui met fin à cette « entrevue » entre les filles. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une entrevue. Debout à l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, il balance son regard entre Annie et Elisha comme s'il savait ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer. Il finit par se tourner vers Annie:

\- Tu viens ?  
\- J'arrive.

Puis elle se tourne vers son fils qui est toujours caché derrière elle :

\- Tu vas rester ici chéri d'accord ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
\- Tu reviens bientôt ?  
\- Très vite. Je suis juste à côté avec Erin, ok ?  
\- D'accord alors.

Antonio se lève de son siège et se dirige jusqu'au petit garçon devant lequel il s'accroupit :

\- Comment tu t'appelles bonhomme ?  
\- Travis, murmure-t-il.  
\- Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour avec moi ? Je vais te montrer le poste de police.

Plutôt ravi, Travis acquiesce assez timidement. Annie lance un sourire reconnaissant à l'encontre d'Antonio en lui murmurant un : «Merci », puis rejoint Voight dans son bureau.

Travis est assis à un bureau en train de dessiner lorsque, une heure plus tard, sa mère sort de la pièce accompagnée d'Erin.

\- Erin ! s'exclame Travis.

Il descend du bureau et se précipite jusqu'à Erin :

\- Hey ! Comment tu vas mon grand ?  
\- Je suis content de te revoir ! Charlie m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir, c'est vrai ?

Erin jette un long regard à sa meilleure amie qui n'en pense pas moins. Puis elle finit par s'accroupir à la hauteur de Travis et le fixe droit dans les yeux:

\- Il ne faut pas que tu écoutes ce que Charlie te dit chéri, d'accord ?

Les larmes aux yeux, le petit garçon acquiesce faiblement :

\- Donc tu veux toujours me voir ? murmure-t-il la voix tremblante.  
\- Encore et toujours, et ça ne changera jamais.

Visiblement rassuré par ses propos, Travis serre Erin dans ses bras en lâchant :

\- Je ne veux plus le voir …  
\- Tu ne le verras plus.

Il se recule légèrement et fixe Erin au bord des larmes :

\- Maman m'a dit qu'il allait partir en prison, c'est vrai ?

Prise au dépourvue par sa question, Erin ne trouve rien à répondre. Elle reste surprise, sans mot, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle :

\- Moi, j'aimerai bien qu'il parte en prison. Même si c'est mon papa, je veux qu'il parte en prison parce que ce n'est pas un homme gentil. Il dit beaucoup de mal de toi et … et j'aime pas quand il dit beaucoup de mal de toi.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Erin se tourne vers Annie. En voyant sa meilleure amie dépassée mais surtout attristée par cette situation, elle est encore plus perdue. Que dire et surtout comment expliquer, à un enfant d'à peine 9 ans, l'inexplicable ?  
C'est finalement Voight qui s'en charge. Debout à l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, il a assisté à l'ensemble de cet échange. Mais il sait qu'Erin ne sera pas capable de lui expliquer, la situation est bien trop complexe. Alors il décide de la rejoindre et s'accroupit lui aussi en face de Travis :

\- Tu te souviens de moi bonhomme?  
\- Bien sûr, sourit celui-ci, maman m'a dit que c'est vous qui avez botté les fesses de Charlie quand il n'était pas gentil avec Erin.  
\- Et c'est nous qui allons le mettre en prison, affirme-t-il.

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumine soudainement, un mince sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres :

\- C'est vrai ? Les policiers vont l'arrêter ? Et il va aller en prison ?  
\- Il va aller en prison, lui confirme-t-il. Tu vois tous ces hommes qui sont ici ? reprend-il en lui désignant Jay, Antonio, Alvin, Kevin et Ruzzek.

Travis les dévisage tour à tour puis se retourne de nouveau vers Hank en secouant affirmativement son visage :

\- C'est avec eux que je vais arrêter Charlie.

Visiblement plus rassuré, le petit acquiesce avant de demander à Erin :

\- Tu ne vas pas l'arrêter toi ?  
\- Non. Pas moi.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que moi je vais être la personne qui va permettre d'attraper Charlie. Tu comprends ?  
\- Je crois, murmure-t-il. C'est un peu comme à la pêche non ? Tu vas être l'asticot qui va attirer les poissons ?  
\- C'est ça, affirme-t-elle.  
\- Mais les asticots se font toujours manger par les poissons, fait-il remarquer assez soucieux. Tu vas faire manger toi aussi ?  
\- Si on pouvait éviter, ça m'arrangerait bien tu sais.

Elle essaie de tourner le sujet sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et ça a l'air de marcher puisque Travis sourit légèrement, imité par les personnes présentes. Sourires crispés certes, mais sourires qui rassurent l'enfant et c'est le principal.

\- Tant que vous mettez Charlie en prison et qu'il ne te fait plus de mal, ça me va.

Tout sourire, Erin met son poing en avant :

\- Marché conclu ?  
\- Marché conclu, affirme-t-il collant son poing contre le sien.

Pas des plus convaincues, Annie tente de ne rien laisser paraître et tend sa main vers celle de son fils :

\- On y va chéri ?  
\- On y va, acquiesce-t-il en mettant sa main dans celle de sa mère.

Puis elle se tourne vers Erin qui vient de se relever :

\- On se voit tout à l'heure ?  
\- Ça marche. Je te tiens au courant.

Le visage toujours aussi fermé, Annie prend le chemin de la sortie avec son fils. Erin les regarde partir, et une fois hors de vue, elle tourne son visage vers celui de Voight et pousse un long soupir.

\- C'est ok pour attraper Charlie alors ? lance Alicia avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

Voight continue de fixer Erin qui acquiesce légèrement. Pourtant, l'envie n'y est pas et il s'en rend bien compte. A ses yeux, il voit qu'elle n'est pas dedans. Il voit qu'elle est incertaine, qu'elle a peur, qu'elle appréhende. Mais elle lui a quand même donné son approbation :

\- On est dessus, leur confirme Voight sans enthousiasme.

Cette nouvelle réjouit au plus haut point Alicia, Irinia et Cassis qui se lancent un sourire victorieux. Mais bizarrement, ce sourire est loin d'être partagé par Elisha qui affiche un visage fermé.

\- L'asticot qui se fait manger par le poisson, lance-t-elle sarcastiquement, tout a été résumé par un gamin d'à peine dix ans.

Elle ne lâche pas Erin du regard. Nullement intimidée, celle-ci soutient son regard.

\- Désolé, mais ça sera sans moi.  
\- Ce serait bien que tu sois là, lui fait remarquer calmement Erin.  
\- T'as vu la tête que tirait ta meilleure amie Erin? C'est la tête qu'elle va tirer le jour de ton enterrement. Elle sait très bien comment ça va se passer, tout comme moi je le sais. Excuse-moi, mais je ne tiens pas vraiment à te regarder mourir, donc c'est non pour moi.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitte le bureau sous le regard effaré de Cassis, d'Irina et d'Alicia.

\- J'espère qu'elle plaisante ? s'exclame cette dernière. On est ENFIN sur cette mission, et elle se défile ?  
\- Elle ne se défile pas Alicia, soupire Erin.  
\- Comment tu appelles ça alors ? Pour moi, c'est simplement de la lâcheté. Madame comprend qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir Charlie, du coup elle n'a plus rien à y gagner et elle laisse tomber.

Exaspérée par ce qu'elle entend, Erin secoue son visage en poussant un soupir. Elle prend sur elle pour ne rien répondre, mais c'est difficile puisqu'elle n'a qu'une seule envie : Remettre certaines pendules à l'heure.

\- Erin, reprend Alicia, ce n'est pas que …  
\- Ecoute Alicia, ce serait bien que tu parles en connaissance de cause. Contrairement à toi, elle a déjà consommé de cette drogue et si elle a autant de réticence, c'est qu'elle en connaît les effets. C'est facile pour toi de la critiquer et de la juger, mais consomme déjà de cette drogue, et après on verra si tu tiens toujours le même discours. Si elle ne veut pas être sur cette mission, c'est son choix et il faut le respecter.

Alicia pousse un soupir puis reprend un contrecoeur

\- Je ne la juge pas Erin. J'ai juste quelques doutes … C'est vrai, qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas, à l'instant, aller voir Charlie pour le prévenir de tout ça ?  
\- Elle sait ce qui l'attend si elle le fait. C'est à ses risques et périls.

Alicia acquiesce fixant toujours Erin:

\- Tu sais ce qu'il en est pour nous. Quoi que tu fasses, on te suit.

Cassis et Irina affirme ses dires en secouant leur visage de haut en bas.

\- Très bien, finit par reprendre Voight, tout d'abord on va commencer par prendre contact avec Victoria. Ensuite, Lindsay va retourner à son appartement, elle va y organiser quelques soirées avec les personnes qu'il faut. Une fois qu'elle aura réussi à être en contact avec Charlie, elle placera des caméras chez lui.

Son équipe affirme d'un signe de tête donnant ainsi son consentement. Voight finit par se tourner vers les filles :

\- Vous allez vous installer chez Erin. Donc vous prenez toutes vos affaires, toutes les drogues que vous avez et vous mettez tout ça dans son appartement. Des questions ?  
\- Donc … Tous les coups sont permis ? l'interroge Alicia d'un ton hésitant.

Voight la dévisage quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

\- Tout dépend ce que entends par là.

Mal à l'aise, elle jette un bref coup d'œil à Erin. Aussi discrètement que possible, celle-ci approuve. Approbation qui ne passe pas inaperçue et qui, surtout, n'a pas l'air d'être acceptée par Voight, qui, après avoir fixé Erin d'un regard réprobateur, se reconcentre sur Alicia.

\- J'ai dit : Tout dépend ce que tu entends par là. Donc je t'écoute ?

Alicia gardant toujours le silence, c'est Irina qui finit par prendre la parole :

\- Tout ce qu'il faut pour assurer notre couverture, du genre consommer tant qu'on veut, participer à tous les deals proposés... Enfin, on a carte blanche ?  
\- Vous travaillez pour moi, donc vous avez carte blanche, affirme Voight. Les seules choses que vous devez ne pas faire, c'est de griller votre couverture, et de tuer. Donc faites tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Tandis que Voight continue de faire sa mise au point avec les filles, Alvin rejoint Erin et lui tend des clés :

\- Tu en auras besoin, lui murmure-t-il.

Tout en se saisissant des clés de son appartement, Erin lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant accompagné d'un regard soucieux :

\- Vous allez pouvoir vous débrouiller Michelle et toi ?

\- Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller, lui assure-t-il. Par contre, j'aurais besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

* * *

 **Point de vue :** **Erin**

Alors que Voight a continué d'expliquer à tous les détails de la mission, je suis partie dans l'autre pièce avec Alvin. Il me parle alors de ce qu'il souhaite faire.

Il est plus que réticent à son idée, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas d'autre alternative. J'essaie de le rassurer en lui assurant que je vais tout faire pour que ça se passe le mieux possible.

\- Tout sera surveillé Al', tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
\- Je sais, soupire-t-il, mais …

Il n'est pas confiant, et je le comprends absolument. Je pose ma main sur son épaule afin d'essayer de le rassurer :

\- Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que ça aille.  
\- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance Erin …  
\- Hank est au courant ?  
\- A vrai dire, c'est lui qui a suggéré l'idée.

Je fronce les sourcils, assez surprise par ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre.

\- Il sait qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains avec toi. Si elle y participe, ce sera favorable pour sa remise en liberté.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle en pense elle ?  
\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord. Enfin je pense qu'elle a dit ça surtout pour ne pas retourner en détention.  
\- Et qui te dit qu'elle ne le pense pas réellement ?  
\- Elle vient de sortir de détention Erin, me fait-il remarquer, est ce qu'elle est prête à retourner dans le droit chemin dès maintenant ? Je n'en suis pas sûr.  
\- Pourtant elle t'a dit le contraire.  
\- Il y a une grande différence entre ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle fait. Elle me dit beaucoup de choses, dans quel but ? M'utiliser ? Ou alors, elle croit vraiment que je suis débile ? J'en sais rien. En tout cas, depuis sa sortie elle me répète qu'elle a l'intention de changer. Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai découvert qu'elle fréquentait un gars qui est beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et qui a un casier bien chargé.  
\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

Il me répond non de la tête :

\- Je l'attends simplement au tournant.

Comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait plus en parler, j'ai arrêté mon questionnaire à là, même si à l'intérieur de moi, il me restait beaucoup d'interrogations. On quitte donc la pièce, et on rejoint les autres qui sont toujours réunis dans le bureau principal, en pleine préparation pour la mission.

\- Tu sais quand tu comptes contacter Victoria ? me demande Voight.  
\- Dans l'après-midi. On doit se voir ce soir normalement.  
\- Très bien, affirme-t-il. Alors va récupérer tes affaires et emmène les chez toi. Dès que tu as fini, tu me préviens.

J'attrape les clés de sa voiture qu'il me lance :

\- Mouse est au sous sol, il prépare ton équipement. Tu iras récupérer ce qu'il te faut.  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Quand tu seras accompagnée. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez seuls.

Je comprends que malgré qu'il ait accepté que je participe à la mission, il n'a toujours pas confiance en moi, ou du moins en nous.

\- Pourtant pour la mission, il sera là, lui fais-je remarquer.  
\- Il sera là, et toi sur écoute. Tu connais les conditions Erin. Tant que tu n'es pas sur écoute, je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec Mouse.

Est ce que je lui en veux de douter autant ? Je l'ai déçu, même trahi, donc non, absolument pas. Je sais qu'il faut que je fasse mes preuves pour pouvoir regagner à nouveau sa confiance. Alors je me contente d'acquiescer :

\- Je reviens chercher ce qu'il me faut quand j'ai fini alors.


	52. Chapitre 51

\- Erin est là ?

Sans un mot, Justin se décale afin de laisser entrer Jay. Celui ci entre et parcourt la pièce du regard :

\- Elle est dans la chambre.  
\- Ton père m'a demandé de passer, il essaie de la joindre depuis plus d'une heure.  
\- Elle a laissé son portable ici, et comme elle ne viendra pas dans cette pièce tant que je serais là … Enfin tu vois le truc.

Il finit sa phrase dans un soupir et l'air totalement frustré. Sans attendre de réponse, il retourne s'asseoir sur le sofa sous le regard plutôt perplexe de Jay. Après une légère hésitation, ce dernier finit par se diriger en direction de la chambre d'Erin et toque :

\- Erin ?

Aussitôt, la porte se déverrouille et s'ouvre sur Erin :

\- T'as fini ? lui demande Jay.  
\- J'allais partir justement.

Jay se contente d'acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de partir.

\- Je t'attends dehors alors.  
\- Tu peux attendre ici si tu veux.

Il en a bien confirmation. Elle ne veut pas rester seule avec Justin :

\- Je t'attends dans le salon.

Il part donc s'installer aux côtés de Justin sur le sofa :

\- Comment vont Olive et le bébé ?  
\- Bien, affirme-t-il. Enfin le bébé va bien…, finit-il par préciser dans un murmure.  
\- Et Olive ?

Justin hausse les épaules :

\- Je n'en sais rien, elle ne me parle pas.  
\- Compréhensible, fait remarquer Jay. T'as quand même essayé de lui parler ?

Justin répond à la négative :

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? reprend-il d'un air blasé.  
\- Que t'es désolé peut-être …  
\- Que je sois désolé ou non, ça ne change rien. J'ai dépassé les limites, ce n'est pas avec un simple pardon que je vais réparer ce que j'ai fait.

Visiblement irrité et en total désaccord par ce qu'il entend, Jay fronce les sourcils et jette un regard sévère envers Justin. :

\- Ça, je te l'accorde. Et ce n'est pas non plus en te comportant comme tu le fais que tu vas réussir. Mais tu peux au moins t'excuser parce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ? Enfin … Si tu le regrettes vraiment.

Mais Justin ne réagit pas et garde son regard rivé sur la télé. Jay finit par tourner son visage en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. C'est la porte de la chambre d'Erin. Sans un regard pour Justin, celle-ci prend son portable qui est sur la table et s'adresse directement à Jay :

\- Tu peux m'aider à emmener les valises jusqu'à la voiture ?  
\- Laisse-les ici, je vais m'en occuper. Commence à y aller, je te rejoins.

C'est donc ce qu'Erin a fait. Elle a attendu Jay dans la voiture pendant 2 … Puis 5 … Puis 10 … Puis enfin 15 minutes jusqu'à qu'il ne revienne avec les deux valises d'Erin.

\- Et je laisse la voiture de Voight ici ? lui demande-t-elle alors qu'il vient de mettre le moteur en route.  
\- Justin va la ramener après.  
\- Et ma voiture ?  
\- Voight va t'en fournir une autre. On peut y aller ? Tu n'as rien oublié ?  
\- C'est bon, affirme-t-elle.

Ils se mettent donc en route pour le bureau et arrivent à destination une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ruzzek et Antonio sont en compagnie de Mouse, Voight se trouvant dans son bureau en compagnie de Gabby.

\- Le chef veut te voir, informe Antonio à Erin.

Puis il se tourne vers Jay tandis qu'Erin part rejoindre Mouse :

\- On est attendus en bas.  
\- On y va alors, reprend celui-ci avant de se tourner vers Erin. Tu vas voir Voight ?  
\- J'y vais dans une minute.

Elle continue sa conversation avec Mouse sans prêter attention aux regards posés sur elle :

\- Ce serait bien que tu y ailles maintenant, lui fait remarquer Jay. On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls.

Elle a visiblement oublié ce détail puisqu'elle laisse échapper un soupir. C'est néanmoins sans contestation - mais surtout sans enthousiasme - qu'elle se dirige jusqu'au bureau de Voight.

\- Il n'y a que Gabby, Mouse et toi qui êtes au courant qu'on a placé des caméras dans ton appartement. Personne d'autre ne doit le savoir, on est bien d'accord ? la prévient ce dernier.  
\- Tu doutes ?  
\- Je ne doute pas. Je pense simplement qu'Alicia, Irinia et Cassis ne nous ont pas tout dit. C'est pour cette raison qu'on n'a pas pris la peine de les prévenir, elles seront beaucoup moins sur leurs gardes et ça nous permettra d'en savoir plus.

Gabby et Erin acquiescent face au raisonnement de Voight. Il les fixe ensuite tour à tour :

\- Et vous concernant ?  
\- Quoi, nous concernant? répond Erin assez perplexe.  
\- Est ce que vous m'avez tout dit ?

Surprises, les deux femmes se jettent un regard indécis :

\- Je trouve juste bizarre que tu veuilles que Gabby soit avec toi sur cette mission, précise Voight à Erin. Elle n'est pas flic, n'a jamais fait partie du réseau… Donc je m'interroge.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je serai plus en confiance avec elle.  
\- En confiance…, répète-t-il dans un murmure.

Il ne la croit pas, d'autant plus que Gabby n'a pas l'air bien à l'aise.

\- Je te dis la vérité Hank.  
\- Donc, tu ne la veux pas parce que tu veux organiser une quelconque vengeance?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Si je veux qu'elle soit, c'est … c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'elle.

L'excuse est vague, beaucoup trop vague pour Voight qui commence sérieusement à douter. Erin le sent, elle le voit bien qu'il est de plus en plus hésitant et qu'il peut donc changer d'avis à tout moment. Alors elle décide de lui parler franchement :

\- Ecoute, les filles ne savent pas quels sont les effets de cette drogue. Je leur en ai parlé, mais est ce qu'elles en ont vraiment conscience ? J'ai l'impression que non parce qu'elles n'en ont jamais consommé au contraire d'Elisha, qui n'est plus sur le coup avec nous. Est ce qu'elles sauront réagir s'il se passe quelque chose? Je ne pense pas. Elles n'ont aucune idée jusqu'à quel point ça peut aller. Gabby était là quand j'en ai consommé, elle sait ce qu'il en est et elle sait surtout comment réagir au moindre souci. C'est donc pour cette raison et simplement pour cette raison que j'aimerai l'avoir avec moi.

Voight a l'air réceptif à son explication. Il acquiesce légèrement avant de reprendre sur un ton sérieux :

\- Je prends le risque de te faire confiance Erin. On te suit sur ce coup, mais pas de faux plan, on est d'accord ?  
\- Tu as ma parole que tout se passera dans les normes Hank.  
\- Très bien, affirme-t-il. Pour ce qui est de la surveillance, tu ne seras pas obligée de porter un micro sur toi quand tu seras chez toi puisqu'il y en a déjà dans ton appartement. Mais par contre, quand tu sortiras, tu devras l'avoir obligatoirement sur toi.  
\- Et je serais la seule à porter un micro ?  
\- Mouse aussi en aura un.

Ce qu'il oublie intentionnellement de dire, c'est qu'une autre personne portera un micro. Une autre personne qui se trouve dans cette même pièce.

\- Et les caméras qui ont été posées chez moi ? Elles sont dans toutes les pièces ?  
\- Excepté les toilettes, la salle de bains, et les chambres. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je dois aller voir Victoria.  
\- Très bien, acquiesce-t-il. Elle non plus ne doit rien savoir, d'accord ?


	53. Chapitre 52

**Point de vue : Erin Lindsay**

Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin. Je devrais être contente, me direz-vous, depuis le temps que je voulais faire partie de cette mission, et pourtant … Et pourtant ! Vous voulez que je sois honnête avec vous ? J'ai peur. Tellement peur que j'ai l'impression que cette peur me paralyse et va tout me faire foirer.  
Pourtant, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.  
C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit, et accompagnée de Gabby, que je regagne mon domicile. Ce domicile dans lequel je n'ai plus mis les pieds depuis de nombreux jours, même de nombreuses semaines maintenant, et domicile qui est maintenant hautement surveillé.

 **Point de vue : Externe**

\- Erin je présume ?

Une jeune fille est assise sur le canapé. Elle a de magnifiques cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés qui lui tombent sur les épaules. Elle doit avoir entre 16 et 17 ans, et Erin présume qu'il s'agit de la fille d'Alvin.

\- Et tu dois être Michelle ?  
\- Bingo, sourit-elle.

Elle lui rend son sourire mais reste tout de même sur ses réserves. D'après ce qu'elle a entendu, ses rapports ne sont pas au beau fixe avec Alvin, et elle a surtout l'impression que la jeune adolescente joue un sacré double-jeu !  
Erin part donc dans la chambre toujours accompagnée de Gabby, pour y poser ses valises, et surtout pour être dans une pièce dans laquelle elle ne sera pas surveillée. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit.

\- Ça va aller ?

Assise sur le lit, Erin acquiesce d'un bref signe de tète. Mais son visage doit révéler le contraire puisque Gabby la dévisage l'air soucieux.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te reposer …  
\- Ça va Gabby.

En réalité, rien ne va. Erin essaie de se persuader que tout va bien se passer, mais elle sait pertinemment que ça ne va pas être le cas.

\- J'suis dans la merde sans Elisha, finit par murmurer Erin.

Gabby la fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Comment ça ?  
\- J'pense qu'elle va retourner voir Charlie.  
\- De toute façon, tu l'as prévenue des conséquences ?  
\- Je l'ai fait, mais est ce qu'elle en a tenu compte ? Je ne pense pas, elle est tellement raide dingue de Charlie …

Erin secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Je sais que si je parle à Charlie, le jeu peut se retourner contre elle et il va se retourner contre elle. Mais je ne peux pas Gabby. Si je fais ça, je signe l'arrêt de mort d'Elisha.  
\- Et si tu ne fais rien, Elisha signe ton arrêt de mort Erin.

Erin pousse un soupir, totalement perdue et réfléchissant intérieurement à cette situation.

\- D'après toi, il y a beaucoup de chances pour qu'elle retourne avec lui ?  
\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Elle avait l'air d'avoir changé d'avis ces derniers temps, elle semblait avoir compris ce qu'il en était vraiment. Mais j'avoue que son revirement … Enfin, je ne comprends pas trop. Elle qui était si motivée pour le coincer, pourquoi elle fait machine arrière ?

Erin est tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarque pas le malaise de Gabby s'agrandir.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a voulu retourner avec lui.  
\- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Quand je logeais chez Charlie, quasiment tous les soirs elle venait tambouriner à sa porte. Une folle hystérique, j'te jure. Peut-être qu'il faudrait les laisser ensemble en fait, ils font bien la paire dans le fond.

Malgré la situation, Gabby ne peut s'empêcher de rire en donnant une tape sur la tête de son amie :

\- Sérieux ! insiste Erin avec un léger sourire, ils sont aussi dingues l'un que l'autre.

Elles décident de sortir de la chambre et regagnent le salon où elles ont la surprise d'y découvrir Alicia, Irina et Cassis. Celles-ci ont l'air d'être en grande conversation avec Michelle.

\- Vous êtes sérieuses ? Vous vous faites du 5 000 dollars par semaine ?! s'exclame l'adolescente totalement ahurie.  
\- Et encore, 5 000 c'est quand on n'a pas beaucoup de clients, l'informe Alicia.  
\- C'est combien votre max ?  
\- Une fois, je suis montée jusqu'à 14 000.

Tandis que Gabby part s'installer sur le canapé avec les filles, Erin préfère se diriger jusqu'à son frigo pour y prendre de nombreux sodas, avant de s'installer à son mini bar en prenant place sur une chaise haute, lui permettant ainsi de suivre la discussion des filles qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elles.  
Mais malheureusement pour elle, sa tranquillité est de courte durée puisque moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les filles se joignent à elle.

\- Mais c'est dangereux comme métier non ?  
\- C'est clair, mais c'est surtout bien payé ! répond Alicia avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
\- Et ça ne vous gêne pas de vendre votre corps pour de l'argent ?  
\- Absolument pas ! On a des corps magnifiques, alors autant en profiter.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas la modestie qui va te tuer, » pense Erin en son for intérieur.

\- Regarde Erin par exemple, elle est magnifique mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle fait la pute.

Puis la jeune adolescente se tourne vers Erin avec une expression assez troublée :

\- D'ailleurs, honnêtement, je me demande pourquoi tu es flic alors que t'es un putain de canon !

Erin ne tient pas compte de la remarque et continue de boire son soda tout en les écoutant parler. Une fois son soda fini, elle part s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Pour y faire quoi ? C'est ce que se demande Gabby avec une certaine inquiétude puisqu'elle n'entend pas l'eau couler. 10 minutes commencent à passer, puis ensuite 15 … 25 …

 **« Gabby, tu peux aller voir ce qu'elle fait ? » lui demande Hank à travers l'oreillette d'une voix mêlant anxiété et appréhension.**

Elle s'exécute, et à son tour, elle se lève de table et part toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Erin ?

Elle ne reçoit aucune réponse. Elle colle donc son oreille contre la porte. Aucun bruit. C'est le silence total, ce qui commence sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

\- Erin ? répète-t-elle plus fort.  
\- Gabby ? lui répond celle-ci d'une voix hasardeuse.  
\- C'est moi. Tout va bien ?  
\- Euh … Dis moi … Est ce que t'as pensé à emmener ta trousse médicale ?

C'est au son de sa voix que Gabby comprend que tout ne va pas bien, et surtout par le fait qu'Erin n'ait pas répondu à sa question.

\- J'arrive. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

* * *

Sans un mot, Gabby a commencé à soigner les nombreuses blessures d'Erin. Assise sur un tabouret, son débardeur légèrement remonté, celle ci s'occupe de ses blessures présentes sur son ventre tandis que Gabby s'occupe de celles de son dos.

\- Tu ne les avais pas ces blessures, lui fait remarquer Gabby.  
\- Justin m'a démontée l'autre soir, l'informe-t-elle.

Tout en continuant de la soigner, son amie fronce les sourcils, surprise :

\- Justin ? Justin Voight ?  
\- Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Olive était en train d'accoucher, il a voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle a refusé, il a commencé à s'en prendre à elle, je suis intervenue et … Voilà le résultat. En plus …  
\- Tu ne t'es pas faite examinée ?

Puis se rendant compte de « l'utilité » de sa question, elle soupire :

\- Oublie ma question. Tu vas te faire examiner quand ?  
\- Bientôt.

Gabby roule des yeux en sachant pertinemment ce que signifie son « Bientôt ».

\- Ma blessure s'est rouverte, murmure Erin en tenant une compresse sur son bas ventre.

En apercevant la compresse d'origine blanche devenir rouge à cause du sang, Gabby secoue son visage :

\- Tu t'es grattée ?  
\- Non, ça s'est rouvert quand Justin m'a balancée contre la table.

Toujours autant stupéfiée par ce qu'Erin lui révèle, Gabby fronce les sourcils, pose sa pommade sur le sol et vient se poster en face d'Erin pour observer plus attentivement sa blessure.

\- Les points de suture ont été arrachés, lui fait-elle remarquer dans un soupir, heureusement que ta blessure avait déjà bien cicatrisé, ça l'a juste irritée. Il faudra bien la nettoyer pour ne pas que ça s'infecte.

Gabby continue de lui parler, mais Erin n'écoute plus à cause de son portable qui se met à sonner :

\- C'te femme va finir par me rendre folle, soupire-t-elle en se saisissant de son portable.

Gabby, qui s'occupe toujours de désinfecter la blessure de son ventre, jette un bref regard sur son portable avant de lui demander assez surprise :

\- Bunny ? T'es toujours en contact avec ?  
\- Pas trop le choix, marmonne-t-elle.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de sa remarque, Gabby lui jette un regard perplexe. Erin lui demande alors de garder le silence en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche puis lui fait signe d'écouter, avant de décrocher et de mettre le haut parleur :

 **« Allo ? »  
** **« Ah ! Enfin tu réponds à ton téléphone. Comment tu vas chérie ? »**

Ayant absolument conscience que « sa mère » n'en a rien à faire de comment elle va, Erin roule des yeux avant de reprendre :

 **« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »  
** **« Prendre de tes nouvelles. Je n'en ai plus le droit ? »  
** **« Je vais bien. »**

 **« Il faudrait que tu viennes passer me voir, ce serait bien qu'on parle … Tu sais, régler nos histoires de famille sans que personne ne s'en mêle.»  
** **« C'est tout réglé pour moi Bunny »,** lui fait alors remarquer Erin calmement. **  
** **« Ce n'est pas le cas concernant ton père, ni pour moi même d'ailleurs. »**

Gabby fronce les sourcils, visiblement surprise par ce qu'elle entend. Au contraire d'Erin qui paraît soudainement mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise.

 **« Ouais … J'dois te laisser. »**

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Erin raccroche aussitôt.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père était mort ?

Voilà pourquoi elle avait tenu à écourter cette conversation, pour ne pas avoir à subir ce genre d'interrogatoire.

\- Erin ?

La jeune femme finit par trouver le regard de Gabby. Un regard plutôt surpris mais aussi et surtout perdu. Est ce qu'elle doit lui dire la vérité ? Non. Elle ne peut pas. Pas maintenant, et surtout pas dans ses conditions.

\- Ton père n'est pas mort ?

Mais elle peut lui dire une partie de la vérité. Elle lui fait assez confiance pour, et elle se sent surtout prête pour lui dévoiler une partie de son passé. Passé qui, d'autant plus, revient au galop plus vite que prévu.

\- Malheureusement non, finit-elle par lui avouer. Il est en taule.

Ayant fini de la soigner, Gabby acquiesce d'un signe de tête tout en s'asseyant face à elle. Elle voit bien que c'est un sujet délicat pour Erin, mais étant donné que son amie a commencé à en parler, elle va prendre le risque de continuer sur cette même lancée.

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

Erin hausse les épaules :

\- Il devait prendre perpét …

Elle secoue son visage tandis que ses yeux se font de plus en plus brillants.

\- … Mais Bunny en a décidé autrement. Elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle agirait en conséquence. Alors elle va faire en sorte qu'il sorte plus tôt que prévu.

Après la surprise, vient la confusion pour Gabby. C'est la première fois qu'Erin lui parle de son père, enfin qu'elle lui en parle réellement. Parce qu'elle avait bien évoqué ce sujet avec elle, une seule et unique fois, mais c'était simplement pour lui faire savoir qu'il était mort. Ce qui est apparemment faux.

\- Il est sorti de prison ?  
\- Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas devant toi.

Une confusion de plus en plus grande. Gabby a beau essayé d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle vient d'apprendre. En vain.

\- J'suis désolée Erin, mais j'ai du mal à te suivre.

Semblant en pleine réflexion, Erin reste silencieuse durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- C'est simple. S'il sort de prison, Hank, Alvin et moi sautons.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- A lui tout seul, il peut nous envoyer derrière les barreaux.  
\- Tous les trois ?  
\- Tous les trois, affirme Erin. Tout ne dépend que de Bunny.

Petit à petit, le puzzle commence à s'assembler pour Gabby :

\- C'était donc ça son chantage ! comprend-elle alors.  
\- C'était donc ça, affirme de nouveau Erin.  
\- Et Charlie te tient avec le même chantage ?

Erin répond à la négative, son visage se fermant considérablement.

\- J'peux rien te dire. Si je te dis quoi que ce soit, tu deviendras ma complice et donc juridiquement condamnable.  
\- Erin, tu as vu toutes les charges que tu as contre lui ? Tu peux …  
\- Je peux, mais je ne le ferai pas, la coupe-t-elle en remettant son débardeur correctement.

Erin a ainsi stoppé cette conversation. Brutalement devant une Gabby plus que perplexe. Elle aurait voulu lui poser d'autres questions, elle veut toujours d'ailleurs le faire, mais est ce réellement utile de l'interroger alors qu'Erin n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'étaler sur le sujet ? Elle sait pertinemment que non. Alors elle respecte son silence, mais tente néanmoins de comprendre de son côté.


	54. Chapitre 53

Le soir même, l'ensemble des filles est parti manger dans un fast-food. Alors qu'Alicia s'apprête à ouvrir la porte du fast-food, elle se retourne soudainement vers Erin, l'air totalement affolé :

\- T'as vu qui est là ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Irina secoue son visage, dégoutée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle :

\- Putain, la salope …, crache-t-elle.

C'est aussi la douche froide pour Erin. Même si elle tente de ne rien laisser paraître, voir Elisha en compagnie de Charlie, les voir tout sourire et surtout partager un repas comme un vieux couple … Enfin, elle aurait espéré pouvoir faire confiance à Elisha. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant.

\- Que la fête commence les amis …

 **« Vous devez les ignorer Erin », lui dit Voight à travers l'oreillette. « Si jamais la situation devient ingérable, vous partez. »**

Autrement dit, si Elisha les a balancées, elles doivent quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Les filles commencent donc à manger sans prêter aux regards qui proviennent de la table où sont toujours assis Elisha et Charlie.

\- Et ben dis – donc … C'est fou comme le monde est petit ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Erin lance un sourire crispé en reconnaissant la voix de Charlie. Pourtant, elle ne redresse pas son visage pour autant.

\- Charlie, ça faisait un bail, feint alors Cassis d'une voix mi- mielleuse, mi- sympathique. Je vois que tu as toujours autant mauvais goût, finit-elle en lançant un bref regard en direction d'Elisha.

Erin sourit intérieurement en comprenant la tactique de Cassis : Charmer Charlie, et surtout lui faire croire que rien n'a changé. Pas mal comme idée. Elle serait très bonne, si toutes y participaient. Charlie tomberait encore plus dans le panneau.

\- Disons qu'on se débrouille avec les moyens du bord …

Un court silence s'installe. Silence vite interrompu par Charlie qui n'a pas lâché Erin du regard :

\- Ça fait un bail Erin … Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?  
\- Toujours la même, comme tu peux le voir.  
\- On ne te voit plus trop aux soirées …  
\- Hmm … J'préfère me consacrer à d'autres business … Tu sais, travailler pour les gens c'est plus trop mon truc, surtout quand ces personnes gardent MON argent.

Elle lève enfin son regard jusqu'à lui et lui envoie un sourire crispé :

\- J'allais te rendre ton argent, c'est juste que …  
\- Tu n'as pas eu le temps, c'est compréhensible, l'interrompt-elle assez sèchement.

Elle jette un bref coup d'œil en direction d'Elisha, en espérant que Charlie tombe dans le panneau.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …  
\- Ce que je crois ? Qu'il suffit que je m'absente pendant quelques temps pour que t'ailles la retrouver. Cool Charlie.  
\- Cette fille n'est rien pour moi Erin !

Et il tombe en plein dedans. Bingo !

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai encore le double de tes clés et que je vais aller y récupérer tout ce qui m'y appartient.  
\- Ecoute … On peut en parler non ?  
\- Non, lui répond-elle sèchement. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, reprend-elle en se levant de table.

Elle rejoint les toilettes tout en ignorant les appels de Charlie. Elle va jusqu'au lavabo puis s'asperge d'eau froide :

 **« Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? »**

 **« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait », lui fait remarquer Voight à travers son oreillette. « Maintenant tu attends. Charlie est en conversation avec les filles et il leur propose de participer à une de ses soirées. »**

 **« Et ce qu'il en est d'Elisha ? »**

 **« Je ne pense pas qu'elle lui ait parlé … Ou alors si elle l'a fait, il cache très bien son jeu. Il … »**

Erin arrête de l'écouter lorsqu'elle entend la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, puis feint de s'essuyer le visage avec un papier.

\- Hmm … T'es toute seule ?

Par le reflet du miroir qui se trouve en face d'elle, Erin fixe la personne qui vient d'entrer : Elisha.

\- J'allais y aller, l'informe Erin d'un ton plutôt froid en jetant son papier dans la corbeille.  
\- Il faudrait que je te parle.  
\- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop envie de t'écouter Elisha, tu vois...

Mais la jeune blonde continue sur sa lancée en lui coupant la parole :

\- J'ai déjà installé une caméra chez lui. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en mettre d'autres, mais je compte le faire ce soir.

Erin fronce les sourcils, surprise mais hésitant surtout à la croire :

\- Je dois passer la nuit chez lui, l'informe-t-elle.

Mais Erin doute. Pourquoi Elisha accepterait-elle de faire ça alors qu'elle n'en est pas obligée ?

\- Je peux te jurer qu'il n'y a pas de plan foireux, lui assure-t-elle en remarquant son incertitude. Je passe la nuit avec Charlie, j'installe les caméras chez lui et c'est fini.  
\- J'ai du mal à te croire.  
\- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je veux pouvoir me dire que j'ai participé à sa descente.  
\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de coucher avec lui pour le faire ?

Elisha se pince les lèvres, puis secoue son visage avec un petit rire crispé :

\- Contrairement à toi, il n'y a que comme ça que je peux approcher Charlie. J'ai fait la pute toute ma vie et je continuerai de le faire jusqu'à ma mort. C'est ma destinée.

Erin la dévisage sans rien répondre. Elle a de la peine pour elle au fond d'elle. Comment une gamine d'à peine 20 ans peut parler de la sorte ?

\- Il n'y a aucune destinée là dedans Elisha. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.  
\- Pour être libre de faire ce qu'on veut, encore faut-il savoir le faire. Or, la seule chose que je sais faire c'est écarter les jambes.  
\- Tu sais aussi très bien te faire manipuler, lui fait remarquer Erin.

En effet, elle a une petite idée de la provenance de ces paroles, et elle a la quasi certitude qu'elles ne sortent pas directement de la bouche d'Elisha. Quasi certitude qui se confirme lorsqu'elle aperçoit le malaise d'Elisha.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de croire tout ce qu'il te dit, il le fait uniquement pour que tu restes sous son emprise. Il te fait croire que tu n'es rien sans lui, mais c'est faux. C'est lui qui n'est rien sans tout ce qu'on lui rapporte.  
\- En parlant de ça … reprend Elisha sur un ton hésitant, il y avait une boite chez lui, elle était enfermée dans un placard… Avec un sacré paquet d'argent, un très gros paquet même. Il m'a dit que ça t'appartenait, et que si j'assistais à une de ses fêtes, je pourrais rapporter autant.  
\- Et comment ? En revendant sa drogue et en couchant ?

Elisha secoue négativement son visage :

\- Juste en revendant de la drogue. Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.  
\- Il te dit n'importe quoi. J'ai gagné une partie de cet argent en revendant de la drogue c'est vrai, mais tu sais tout autant que moi que les plus grosses sommes sont gagnées autrement.

Les sourcils froncés, Elisha fixe Erin d'un air étonné. Bien sûr qu'elle sait que vendre son corps amène beaucoup plus d'argent que vendre de la drogue. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à présent, c'est ce à quoi Erin vient de faire lourdement allusion.

\- Donc …  
\- Si Charlie t'apporte un verre d'eau, ne le bois pas. S'il t'apporte une assiette, ne mange pas. Si tu as soif, il faut que tu prennes l'eau du robinet, et surtout, ne lâche pas ton verre des yeux. Si tu as faim, va prendre un truc dehors mais ne te sers surtout pas chez lui.

Toujours autant perplexe, Elisha l'écoute parler attentivement, essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle reçoit.

\- Tu penses qu'il peut me mettre de la drogue à mon insu ?  
\- Est ce que tu as souvenir qu'il l'ait déjà fait ?

Elisha hoche négativement son visage :

\- Non.  
\- Alors il l'a déjà fait.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
\- Je t'ai vue plus d'une fois défoncée, et à chaque fois, t'étais avec Charlie.  
\- C'est normal, j'en consommais avec lui !  
\- Je ne parle pas de toutes les fois où vous étiez en soirée. Je te parle de lorsque j'étais chez Charlie et que tu étais là aussi. Tu étais presque toujours défoncée Elisha.

La concernée plisse le front, visiblement pas en accord avec ce qu'Erin lui dit.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça d'ailleurs ? Toi aussi tu l'étais ! Et je ne vois pas comment tu t'en souviens parce que tu étais autant défoncée que moi ! Je ….

Elle secoue son visage l'air désemparé :

\- Je ne pige pas Erin ! Tu viens de me faire toute une liste sur ce que je dois éviter de faire avec Charlie. Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu me dis de me méfier, mais toi tu ne t'es jamais méfiée !  
\- Je me suis toujours méfiée de lui depuis le début, lui fait remarquer Erin calmement.  
\- Alors comment ça se fait que t'aies fini dans des états lamentables ? s'exclame-t-elle.  
\- Parce que je ne m'étais pas méfiée de la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Elisha ouvre la bouche et écarquille les yeux en ne lâchant pas Erin du regard. Non, elle a du mal comprendre. Non ce n'est pas possible ! Les larmes aux yeux, elle fixe Erin du regard et secoue machinalement son visage :

\- Non… Ne me dis pas que …  
\- C'est du passé Elisha. Maintenant, il faut qu'on se concentre sur le présent.

Mais la jeune fille ne compte pas changer de sujet aussi rapidement, et va tout faire pour connaître ce qu'elle a apparemment oublié.

\- Je veux savoir Erin.  
\- Elisha, écoute …  
\- S'il te plait, insiste-t-elle les larmes aux yeux et d'une voix suppliante.

Erin pousse un soupir, pas vraiment ravie de s'engager sur ce sujet. Mais elle doit le faire, parce qu'Elisha a le droit de savoir et en a surtout le besoin.

\- Tu sais, il y a eu de nombreuses fois où Charlie t'a embauchée pour me droguer, je …  
\- De nombreuses fois ? Donc tu savais que je venais de sa part ?  
\- Au début non … Puis j'ai vite compris.

Elisha écarquille les yeux :

\- Donc tu étais au courant ?  
\- Depuis presque le début.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- C'était soit ça, soit il te fracassait Elisha. Un jour, j'ai refusé le verre que tu m'as apporté. Tu as insisté, donc j'ai fait semblant de le prendre. Le problème, c'est que comme je n'avais pas avalé la drogue, je n'avais aucun symptôme. Quand Charlie s'en est rendu compte, il t'a presque battue à mort parce que tu avais failli à ton devoir.

Toujours autant stupéfiée par ce qu'elle entend, Elisha met un certain temps pour répondre :

\- Et tu te souviens de la dernière fois que ça s'est passé ? Parce que je ne me souviens d'absolument rien du tout !  
\- C'était avant ta tentative de suicide …. J'avais quitté le domicile de Voight et j'étais partie vivre chez Teddy. Un soir, j'étais allée chez Charlie et je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais il t'avait invitée ce même soir.

Elisha secoue négativement sa tête. Non, elle n'a aucun souvenir de tout ça.

\- Et ensuite … Hmmm …

Erin marque alors un temps d'arrêt, réfléchissant à la suite de ses paroles :

\- Il avait commencé à te faire son grand discours du gars protecteur, qui est là pour t'écouter et t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes. Enfin tout le tralala de Charlie, tu vois … Donc tu avais commencé à lui parler de Teddy … Tu lui avais dit beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Et Charlie t'avait répondu que tant que je serais dans les parages, tu ne serais pas tranquille avec Teddy, que la seule chose qu'il te restait à faire, c'était de dire à Teddy que j'étais avec Charlie, comme ça vous seriez tranquilles …

Elle s'arrête de nouveau dans son discours en poussant un léger soupir :

\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Je me souviens juste que tu étais venue m'apporter un médicament. J'étais malade, et Charlie t'avait dit de me l'apporter, que ça aiderait ma … « guérison », mime-t-elle ironiquement avec des guillemets. Après, la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que lorsque je m'étais réveillée le lendemain, j'étais je n'sais où, dans le lit de je n' sais qui.  
\- Et … avec Teddy ? l'interroge Elisha sur un ton craintif.

Erin sourit amèrement :

\- Il m'a foutue à la porte.  
\- J'suis désolée, je l'ignorais.

Erin feint l'indifférence en haussant les épaules :

\- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Mais Teddy n'a pas cherché à t'écouter ? Enfin, je veux dire il n'avait eu que ma parole, il …  
\- Disons que … Tu lui avais rapporté des preuves vraiment, vraiment solides, sourit Erin de manière crispée. Et puis à vrai dire, je n'avais même pas cherché à me justifier. Les personnes qui ne vivent pas la même situation ne peuvent pas comprendre.  
\- Des preuves solides ?  
\- Tu lui avais ramené des photos de Charlie et moi, de Bunny et moi, et …  
\- Des photos de Bunny et toi ? s'exclame-t-elle, mais je n'en ai pas !  
\- Toi non, mais Charlie en avait. Il te les avais passées pour que t'en fasses cadeau à Teddy. J'crois que le cadeau a été raté, finit Erin dans une grimace.

Elisha a l'air de mieux en mieux comprendre la situation puisqu'elle prend son visage entre ses mains, stupéfiée par ce qu'elle entend.

\- Il savait que tu partirais de chez Voight, finit-elle par lâcher. Il savait que si je venais habiter chez Voight, tu partirais. Alors, il m'avait convaincu d'y aller en me disant que c'était mieux pour moi. Il pensait que tu irais chez lui. Mais t'étais parti chez Teddy. Alors ensuite, il a fait en sorte que Teddy te vire pour que tu viennes chez lui.

Abasourdie, elle secoue son visage :

\- Depuis le début, il m'utilise pour t'attaquer. Mais … Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir Erin, j'te jure! Enfin de toi, je ne me souviens de rien… Tout ce que je sais, c'est par Charlie que je le sais, c'est lui qui me raconte. Tout ce que tu me racontes sur les soirées, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Tout ce que j'ai vu avec la vidéo, tout ce que …  
\- Parce qu'il te drogue Elisha. Il faut que tu fasses très attention. Tu dois absolument ….

Erin s'arrête soudainement de parler en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte des toilettes.

\- Erin ? T'es là ?

En reconnaissant la voix de Charlie, Elisha se tourne vers Erin totalement apeurée. Celle-ci, loin d'être intimidée roule des yeux avant de reprendre sur un ton sarcastique :

\- Nan, j'suis tombée dans les toilettes.  
\- Allez sérieux, il faudrait que j'te parle.

Il essaie d'entrer mais la porte étant fermée à clés, il n'y parvient pas.

\- Erin, allez ouvre s'il te plait !

En le sentant commencer à perdre patience, Erin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Au contraire d'Elisha qui paraît de plus en plus effrayée :

\- Il va s'énerver Erin, il vaudrait mieux que …  
\- Tiens, l'interrompt-elle doucement en lui donnant une liasse de billets.

Elisha écarquille les yeux en découvrant ce qu'elle tient à présent dans sa main. Des billets. Des dizaines … Mêmes des vingtaines de billets.

\- Quoi ? Mais … ?  
\- Tu as 5 000 dollars. Tu iras à la soirée qu'il t'a dit. Tu ne consommeras rien du tout, tu ne coucheras avec personne, ni même avec lui, et tu lui feras croire que tu as gagné tout cet argent avec tes deals. Et là, on verra s'il n'y a que ton cul qui l'intéresse.  
-Il va me jeter si je ne couche pas avec lui Erin !  
\- Pas si tu as l'argent.

Mais Elisha n'est pas aussi confiante qu'Erin, et elle est loin de l'être.

\- Erin …  
\- Tu me fais confiance ou pas?

La jeune fille acquiesce légèrement, son regard toujours posé sur la liasse de billets qu'elle tient entre ses mains.

\- Je vais sortir. Enferme toi dans une cabine, range les billets là où il ne peut pas les trouver, et attends quelques minutes avant de sortir. Ça marche ?


	55. Chapitre 54

_**Mercredi 25 juin**_

Deux heures plus tard, Erin est garée le long d'une ruelle. Elle attend ici depuis de longues minutes :

 **« T'es sûre qu'elle a dit qu'elle venait ? » _lui demande Voight à travers l'oreillette._  
** **« Elle m'a donné rendez-vous à 22h. »  
** **« Ça fait déjà 10 minutes. Tu attends encore 5 minutes et tu la rappelles. »**

Mais Erin n'a pas eu besoin de le faire puisque Victoria est arrivée quelques petites minutes plus tard.

\- Erin ! Ça fait trop plaisir de te voir ! s'exclame alors l'adolescente en prenant place sur le siège passager.

Erin regarde la jeune fille s'installer dans la voiture. Elle la détaille de haut en bas et ne peut s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres en la voyant porter des habits quelque peu inappropriés pour son âge : Une simple brassière de couleur blanche, accompagnée d'une mini-jupe en cuir rouge et des bottes montantes. Et le tout accompagné d'une perruque blonde platine.

De l'autre côté, Voight jette un regard déboussolé à l'ensemble de son équipe. Pour cause, la Victoria qu'ils recherchaient devait être à l'origine brune et devait surtout être une adolescente âgée tout juste de 15 ans, or celle qu'ils voyaient par l'intermédiaire de l'oreillette d'Erin était plutôt … blonde, et n'avait pas surtout pas l'air d'avoir 15 ans, elle avait l'air d'être bien plus âgée.

\- Tiens, lui dit Erin en enlevant sa veste et en la lui tendant.  
\- J'te remercie.

Tandis que Victoria commence à enfiler la veste, Erin récupère un autre vêtement qui est sur la banquette arrière :

\- Mets ça avec, reprend-elle, en lui tendant cette fois ci un bas de survêtement.

Toujours en silence, l'adolescente continue de s'habiller sous le regard d'Erin.

\- J'avais oublié qu'on a plus chaud quand on est habillé. Il fait un d'ses froids dehors !  
\- T'as toujours pas tes affaires ?  
\- Nan, la maison est toujours expertisée. Avec le nombre de flics qui y trainent, s'ils me chopent, j'suis foutue.  
\- Tu sais qu'il faudra bien que tu sortes d'ici un jour ou l'autre Victoria …

Erin comprend aussitôt son erreur lorsqu'elle aperçoit le visage de l'adolescente se décomposer et ses larmes menacer de couler :

\- Je ne veux pas Erin, reprend-elle la voix tremblante, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, répète-t-elle dans un murmure.

Erin n'insiste donc pas plus. Elle se contente de remettre le moteur de la voiture en marche :

\- Je t'emmène à la maison ?

Elle lui répond par un simple signe de tête affirmatif avant de lui demander :

\- Et Byron ? Comment il va ?  
\- Il va bien, lui assure Erin, je suis partie le voir dans sa famille d'accueil et il s'y sent bien.  
\- Tant mieux alors, murmure Victoria en posant sa vitre contre la fenêtre. Il est au courant pour … ?  
\- Non. Il a eu la version soft … Mais il n'est pas bête, il se doute de quelque chose.  
\- Version soft ? Comment ça ?  
\- Comme les policiers ne savent pas tout, ils ont juste dit à Byron que …  
\- Tu ne leur as rien dit ? la coupe-t-elle assez surprise.

Erin lui adresse un léger sourire :

\- Rien de rien.  
\- Merci Erin, soupire-t-elle. Merci pour tout.

* * *

Il est tout juste 22 heures 45 lorsqu'Erin rentre chez elle accompagnée de Victoria. Comme elle s'en doutait, toutes la dévisagent de haut en bas ce qui la met vraiment mal à l'aise :

\- Va dans la salle de bains, je vais t'emmener des affaires de rechange.

Sans un mot, l'adolescente part s'enfermer dans la pièce sous le regard de toutes.

\- Ce n'est pas une bête de foire, leur fait remarquer Erin une fois la porte refermée.  
\- Elle aussi c'est une pute ?

La question aurait pu paraître anodine si le ton sur lequel Michelle avait posé cette question n'avait pas paru si … hautain, même presque arrogant. Ce qui a le don d'agacer Erin qui se retient pour ne rien lui envoyer à la figure. Pour qui elle se prend sérieusement ?

\- Ses pauvres parents… , rajoute-t-elle toujours sur le même ton.

Cette fois ci, c'en est trop. Erin ne peut plus se retenir :

\- Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui a repris contact avec son père simplement pour lui prendre de l'argent et le filer à un gars qui se sert d'elle, je trouve que t'es un peu mal placée pour juger qui qu'ce soit.  
\- Et venant de la part d'une personne qui s'est mariée à 14 ans avec son dealer qui en avait 23, je trouve que t'es aussi mal placée pour juger.

Erin fronce les sourcils, assez surprise de constater qu'elle a l'air de connaître beaucoup de choses sur elle, mais encore plus surprise et tout autant choquée par sa répartie.

\- Je ne porte aucun jugement Michelle, je te fais juste comprendre qu'avant de vouloir critiquer Victoria, tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'occuper de ta vie. Et je ne pense pas qu'une gamine de 16 ans soit en mesure de venir me faire la morale.  
\- QUOI ? TU T'ES MARIEE AVEC CHARLIE ?! s'exclame Alicia sous le choc.

De l'autre côté, Hank jette un regard désapprobateur à Alvin tandis que le reste de l'équipe tente d'accuser le coup face à cette nouvelle. Hank sait très bien que son ami n'a rien dit sur le sujet Charlie/Erin à Michelle, il est persuadé que la jeune fille a dû entendre quelques unes de leurs conversations lorsqu'il passait voir son père certains soirs. En croisant le regard de Hank, Alvin secoue son visage, déçu par le comportement de sa fille.

\- Je l'ai été, finit simplement par lâcher Erin.  
\- A 14 ans ? C'est une blague ?

Erin préfère ignorer les questions qui lui sont adressées. Elle se dirige simplement dans sa chambre, récupère quelques affaires puis va les donner à Victoria dans la salle de bains. Une fois sa douche finie, celle-ci s'en va retrouver Erin qui est dans le salon avec le reste des filles.

\- Tu vas dormir ici ce soir. On laissera la lumière allumée, précise-t-elle en la voyant devenir anxieuse.

Elle lui a donc montré la chambre dans laquelle elle dormirait. Puis une heure plus tard, Michelle, Cassis et Irina ont regagné l'autre chambre dans laquelle elles allaient dormir. Alors qu'Erin est en train de préparer le canapé dans lequel elle va dormir avec Gabby et Alicia, cette dernière sort de la salle de bains, pose ses affaires sur une chaise puis l'aide à faire le lit .

\- Charlie ? lui demande-t-elle de manière innocente.

Erin pousse un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que les filles n'en resteraient pas là et qu'elles voudraient une explication.

\- C'est bon Alicia …  
\- Sérieux, Comment tu as fait pour te marier à 14 ans ?

Mais Erin ne répond pas. Elle s'empresse de mettre les couvertures sur le lit puis s'allonge sans plus attendre.

\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Allez Erin, tu …  
\- Bonne nuit Alicia, répète-t-elle sur un ton plus ferme.

Mais Alicia n'est pas satisfaite par cette réponse, et ne compte pas en rester là. Elle s'en va retrouver Gabby qui est assise autour de la table en train de manger:

\- Allez dis-moi ce qui s'est passé entre Charlie et elle.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, et même si je le savais, je ne te dirais rien.  
\- Allez Gabby !

La bouche pleine, la dominicaine hausse simplement les épaules :

\- T'es pas cool ! Allez, je …  
\- LA FERME ALICIA ! s'exclame Erin allongée dans le canapé-lit.

Elles ont toutes fini par se coucher et par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 26 juin**_

Mais leur nuit va se révéler de courte durée et surtout compliquée. C'est Cassis qui comprend la première la gravité de la situation. Elle s'empresse de réveiller le reste des filles :

\- Cassis, il est 3 heures du matin…, souffle Alicia d'une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Victoria n'est vraiment pas bien.

Erin se redresse alors brusquement puis appuie sur l'interrupteur qui se trouve juste au dessus d'elle, allumant ainsi la lumière de la pièce :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- J'en sais rien. J'me suis levée pour aller aux toilettes, et en passant devant sa chambre, j'ai entendu qu'elle pleurait. Je suis rentrée pour voir si ça allait et … ça n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

Gabby, Alicia, et Erin se lèvent donc du lit, passent devant Michelle qui est restée à l'embrasure de la porte. Etrangement silencieuse, celle ci les regarde rejoindre la chambre où se trouvent Irina et Victoria. Cette dernière est assise à même le sol, une bassine posée juste devant elle:

\- Victoria ? Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?  
\- Mourir … J'vais … j'vais mourir, murmure cette dernière en larmes.  
\- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir chérie, tente de la rassurer Alicia.  
\- La … La …

Et elle se remet à vomir de plus belle. Irina continue de lui passer un gant d'eau froide sur son front.

\- Quelqu'un a …. La lumière éteinte … Porte fermée …

Erin fronce les sourcils puis se tourne vers Alicia :

\- Tu as éteint la lumière du couloir ?  
\- Non. Elle était déjà éteinte quand je me suis levée.

Erin affirme d'un signe de tête puis s'accroupit face à Victoria :

\- Ecoute chérie, il y a peut-être eu une coupure de courant, il …  
\- Non … Michelle … La porte …

Toujours à l'embrasure de la porte, la concernée baisse la tête en apercevant tous les regards convergés vers elle :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demande Erin sur un ton qu'elle tente de garder posé.  
\- Je … Je ne savais pas, je suis désolée …  
\- Qu'est ce que tu ne savais pas ?

Mal à l'aise et surtout honteuse, elle ne répond rien, ce qui commence sérieusement à faire perdre la patience d'Erin.

\- Michelle, je te parle !

Mais elle ne répond toujours pas. Et il n'y a qu'une seule explication à ça : Elle a des choses à se reprocher.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas sérieusement avec toi ? Pourquoi t'es là au juste ?  
\- Erin …, tente de se défendre la jeune brune.

Mais bien trop énervée, celle-ci ne le lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase :

\- C'est pour l'argent? Pas de souci ! Je te passe ce que tu veux et après tu te barres d'ici !

Sans plus attendre, Erin se relève, part chercher une certaine somme d'argent qu'elle donne à Michelle :

\- Tu as 10 000 dollars. Maintenant tu pars, je vais prévenir Alvin, et …  
\- Erin s'il te plait …  
\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu fermes ta bouche Michelle. La seule raison pour laquelle je fais le maximum pour garder mon calme avec toi c'est parce que tu es la fille d'Alvin … Enfin c'est ce que tu prétends être. Parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il soit ton père vu la garce que tu es !


	56. Chapitre 55

**Point de vue :** **Erin**

Je suis à l'hôpital depuis plus de trente minutes lorsque je vois Will venir à ma rencontre :

\- On lui a donné de quoi la calmer, m'informe-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
\- Elle va rester ici ?  
\- Elle peut rentrer. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était enceinte.

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite par ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre.

\- Tu l'ignorais, constate-t-il. Je suppose que tu ignores aussi qu'elle a de nombreuses blessures ?

J'ignore quoi répondre. J'aimerais vraiment avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui, mais l'oreillette que je porte actuellement m'en empêche. Tant que Voight et le reste de l'équipe seront dans ma tête, verront tout ce que je vois, et entendront tout ce que je dis, je ne pourrais pas être vraiment moi même.

\- Erin ?  
\- Will ?  
\- Pour son âge, ses blessures sont anormales. Elle a eu plusieurs partenaires sexuels, et visiblement, ils n'y sont pas allés doucement avec elle.

Je reste silencieuse tandis que Will me dévisage les sourcils froncés :

\- A quoi tu joues Erin ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je viens de te dire qu'elle est enceinte, et tu ne réagis même pas.  
\- Ouais … Désolé …

Il continue de me dévisager, je crois qu'il commence à se douter de quelque chose :

 **« Erin, tu ne dois pas éveiller les soupçons », me rappelle Voight à l'oreillette, « comporte-toi normalement, oublie qu'on est là. »**

Je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est tout simplement impossible.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi Erin … Je trouve assez bizarre qu'après tout ce qui vient de se passer, Voight t'autorise à partir de chez lui.

Il ne me lâche pas du regard. Je me sens de plus en plus mal :

\- T'es au courant que tu dois te reposer ?  
\- C'est ce que je fais, affirmais-je le plus sincèrement possible.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu viens d'emmener à l'hôpital une gamine qui présente les mêmes blessures et symptômes que tu présentais ?  
\- Elle m'a appelée parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est l'emmener à l'hôpital.  
\- Voight est au courant que vous êtes là ?  
\- Pourquoi il devrait l'être ?  
\- Peut-être parce qu'il recherche Victoria et qu'elle est un témoin dans une affaire si je ne me trompe pas ?

Non, il ne se trompe absolument pas. Et moi, je suis dans un sale pétrin.

\- C'est grave Erin. Tu as falsifié sa carte d'identité pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Ce qui me laisse à penser que, soit tu es retournée dans tes … soirées…, ou soit tu es en mission. Et comme Gabby est actuellement chez toi, je suppose que tu es en mission, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Voight t'a laissée retourner chez toi.

Que lui répondre ? Je n'ai rien à lui répondre parce qu'il a juste. Tout juste. Je pourrais nier, mais c'est trop tard, je suis déjà démasquée. Totalement.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit Erin ?  
\- Will écoute …  
\- Tu ne peux pas retravailler tant que Voight n'est pas au courant. Dans ton état, tu ne peux pas te permettre de …  
\- Je dois vraiment y aller.

Je m'empresse de me lever, voulant mettre un terme à cette conversation au plus vite. Je rejoins les toilettes, me penche au dessus du lavabo puis souffle un bon coup :

 **« Hank, je ne peux plus continuer »,**

 **« De quoi ?**

 **« Je … C'était une mauvaise idée. C'est bien plus compliqué que … »**

 **« Ecoute Erin, tu as juste à faire comme si on n'était pas là. »**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire nerveusement :

 **« Comme si vous n'étiez pas là, c'est facile. Vous voyez tout ce que je fais, et vous entendez tout ce que je dis. Je … Je n'y arrive pas ! Si je n'avais pas l'oreillette … »**

 **« Tu gardes l'oreillette Erin », m'ordonne-t-il.**

 **« Hank, je … »**

Je m'arrête de parler lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvre. Une jeune infirmière apparaît alors. C'est Kathleen.

\- Désolé de vous déranger. Victoria est prête à partir, m'annonce-t-elle.

Je quitte donc les toilettes et la suit jusqu'à la chambre de Victoria. Will est avec elle et me tend un petit sac :

\- J'ai mis ce dont elle aura besoin dans le sachet. Elle devra passer une échographie demain à 14 heures.

Je tourne mon regard vers Victoria qui, mal à l'aise, baisse son regard. Elle sait qu'elle m'a menti et elle sait surtout j'ai du mal à digérer ce genre de choses.

\- On y va.

Sans un mot, elle descend du lit puis on commence à s'en aller, mais Will me retient:

\- Erin …  
\- Ecoute Will, j'suis vraiment crevée, soupirais-je.  
\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi.

J'affirme d'un léger signe de tête avec un semblant de sourire. Je n'ai vraiment pas la force de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis et de mener une énième bataille, alors je me contente de lui répondre :

\- Je sais.  
\- Il faut que tu fasses attention. Vu ton état de santé, tu risques gros.  
\- Je sais ce que je fais Will.  
\- T'en es sûre ? Parce que moi je n'en suis pas aussi sûr.

J'acquiesce puis décide d'écourter cette conversation, de manière la plus polie qu'il soit.

\- Merci Will.

Il n'insiste pas plus. Heureusement. Mais à présent, un autre problème se pose. Est ce que Will va contacter Voight ? Je ne l'espère pas. S'il le fait, c'est fini pour moi. Il faut que je prenne les devants :

\- Je vais aux toilettes.

Toujours autant silencieuse, Victoria acquiesce. Je finis par entrer dans les toilettes et regarde sous toutes les portes des cabinets voulant m'assurer que je sois seule. A priori, rien à signaler :

 **« Je veux arrêter Hank. »**

 **« On y est presque Erin. »**

Je pousse un soupir. Je sais qu'on arrive au bout.

 **« J'ai sous estimé l'ampleur de la mission. »**

 **« Tu peux le faire. Tu dois simplement penser à notre objectif, et faire abstraction de tout le reste. La mission Erin. Juste la mission.**

De nouveau, je ne peux continuer la conversation puisque quelqu'un entre dans les toilettes. C'est Victoria.

\- Je peux te parler ?

J'ai envie de lui répondre non, mais je ne peux pas. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de se confier, et je suis prête à l'écouter ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me confie des choses du moment que je ne suis pas seule à les écouter, et que j'aie cette oreillette sur moi :

\- Ecoute Victoria …  
\- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

Je ne réponds pas. J'espère seulement qu'elle va s'arrêter ici, et qu'elle va attendre qu'on soit rentrées à la maison pour continuer la conversation en toute tranquillité :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- On en parlera tout à l'heure.  
\- Non Erin. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je t'assure ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste que …

Elle se pince les lèvres. Pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en parle maintenant ? Parce que j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir une idée de la situation. Une idée bien précise.

\- Tu n'as rien besoin de m'expliquer.  
\- Erin, je …  
\- Ce n'est pas pour rien si tu dors avec la lumière allumée Victoria.

Elle fronce les sourcils tout en m'interrogeant du regard. Est ce qu'elle a compris ? Je l'espère, comme ça, la conversation prendrait fin maintenant.

\- Je … Je ne veux pas le garder Erin.

Mais Victoria continue quand même. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance alors qu'elle ne doit absolument pas le faire ! Du moins, pas maintenant, pas tant que Voight et l'équipe écouteront tout ce qu'elle me dira.  
J'ai donc 3 solutions : Soit je la rembarre, ce que je ne ferai évidemment pas Soit je coupe mon oreillette, ce qui ne va surement pas plaire à Voight ; Ou soit, j'opte pour celle que je considère comme la meilleure solution : Ne pas m'étaler sur le sujet pour que Victoria en fasse autant. C'est ce que je fais donc en lui répondant seulement :

\- On fera le nécessaire.  
\- Et comment ? J'ai besoin de l'accord de mes parents pour ça ! s'exclame-t-elle en larmes. Ma mère n'est pas au courant, et mon père … est le père de mon bébé ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire Erin ? J'ai 14 ans, je gagne ma vie en faisant la pute, je suis enceinte, je …

Mais Victoria s'étale beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devrait. Alors je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de couper mon oreillette.

* * *

 **Point de vue: Externe**

L'équipe suit attentivement la conversation d'Erin et de Victoria derrière l'écran, lorsque celui-ci se met à devenir totalement noir, avec plus aucun son.

\- Antonio, je veux que tu contactes Mouse, tu lui dis que l'oreillette d'Erin est tombée en panne.

Pendant que son agent se charge de contacter Mouse, il tente de contacter Erin sur son téléphone. En vain. Mouse arrive plus d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard puis s'installe derrière l'écran. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, il fronce les sourcils :

\- Son oreillette fonctionne correctement, c'est elle qui l'a désactivée.  
\- Tu peux la localiser ?  
\- Déjà fait. Et … Son portable ainsi que celui d'Elisha sont localisés au même endroit.

Voight se tourne vers Alvin le front plissé. A quoi joue-t-elle ?

\- Où elles sont ?  
\- Museum Campus. Sur le port, l'informe-t-il. Et elles ne sont pas seules … Victoria est avec elles.

Voight en est maintenant sûr. Les trois filles leur cachent des informations. Utiles pour l'enquête ? Il n'en sait rien, mais elles leur cachent des choses.

\- Je peux essayer de la joindre, lui propose Mouse.

Voight lui donne son consentement. Avec lui, elle n'a pas décroché, mais il est persuadé qu'elle répondra à Mouse. Et son intuition est bonne puisqu'au bout de la 2eme sonnerie, Erin finit par décrocher.

 **« Erin, c'est moi. Il faudrait que je te parle. J'peux passer chez toi ? »**

 **« J'suis dehors. T'es où ? »**

 **« Dehors aussi », lui ment-il. « Tu peux me rejoindre ? »**

 **« Ouais. Il faut que je te parle aussi. »**

 **« A quel sujet ? »**

 **« J'ai arrêté la mission, Elisha va prendre la relève. »**

En entendant ça, Voight fronce les sourcils, visiblement pas très ravi de l'apprendre, et surtout de cette manière.

 **« Comment ça se fait ? »**

 **« Je … Je ne peux pas. J'ai pas été réglo sur certaines conditions, et je ne peux pas … »**

 **« Je ne comprends pas. »**

 **« J'ai menti Mouse. Voight m'avait demandé si j'étais apte, je lui avais dit oui, mais je ne le suis pas. Si je continue, je vais tout foutre en l'air. »**

 **« Comment ça tu n'es pas apte ? »**

Elle ne répond pas. Des bruits de fond se font alors entendre, comme des murmures :

 **« Erin ? »**

 **« Ouais j'suis là. Désolé. »**

 **« Comment ça tu n'es pas apte ? »**

 **« Je ne suis pas dans la capacité de faire cette mission. »**

Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus, alors Mouse décide de s'y prendre autrement :

 **« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me lâcherais pas sur ce coup Erin… », lui fait-il remarquer déçu.**

 **« Et je ne te lâche pas. Elisha sera avec toi. »**

 **« … »**

 **« Mouse ? »**

 **« Je suis là. »**

 **« C'est la meilleure chose à faire. »**

 **« Pourquoi Erin ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu étais partante, tu as tout fait pour être sur cette mission. Pourquoi tu lâches tout ?**

Un silence se crée, laissant entendre quelques murmures à travers le téléphone :

 **« On peut se voir ? » finit par reprendre Erin.**

Mouse jette un regard à Voight qui acquiesce :

 **« Dis moi où tu es, et je te rejoins. »**

 **« Tu viens seul ? »**

 **« Personne n'est avec moi. »**

 **« Ni avec toi, ni dans ta tête … On se comprend ?**

Autrement dit : Elle ne veut pas qu'il garde son oreillette sur lui. Mouse interroge Voight du regard qui, à contrecoeur, acquiesce de nouveau.

 **« On se comprend. »**


	57. Chapitre 56

Il est tout juste 7 heures lorsque Voight se rend à l'appartement d'Erin. C'est Gabby qui lui ouvre la porte et elle a l'air plutôt surprise de le trouver ici :

\- Erin est là ?  
\- Dans la chambre avec Victoria, l'informe-t-elle.

Il la remercie d'un signe de tête puis s'en va en direction de la chambre en question. La porte étant fermée, il y toque quelques coups. Après quelques secondes d'attente, une jeune fille vient lui ouvrir la porte : Victoria. Vu son visage endormi et ses cheveux ébouriffés, Voight devine qu'il vient de la réveiller.

\- Erin est là ?

Elle dévisage Voight de manière suspicieuse avant d'affirmer de la tête et de quitter la chambre sans un mot. Voight la regarde s'en aller. Il sait qu'elle a deviné qui il était, il l'a vu à son malaise et surtout à son silence. Il reporte ensuite son attention sur Erin qui est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son téléphone collée à son oreille. Elle ne l'a visiblement pas entendu entrer puisqu'elle continue sa conversation. Il se racle alors la gorge voulant montrer sa présence.

Erin se tourne vers lui et raccroche aussitôt le téléphone lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit :

\- Hank, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je voulais te parler.

Elle fronce les sourcils en descendant du rebord :

\- J'ai contacté Will, lui avoue-t-il.

Erin met un certain temps à réagir :

\- Ok j'ai menti et je suis désolée. Je pensais pouvoir faire avec, mais quand j'ai vu que c'était impossible, j'ai tout arrêté.  
\- Est ce que tu veux arrêter cette mission parce que ton état t'handicape, ou parce que tu ne veux pas trahir Victoria ?

Il a parlé calmement, ce qui surprend assez Erin. Après ce qui s'est passé hier, elle aurait pensé qu'il serait en colère contre elle :

\- Je veux juste comprendre Erin.  
\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas facile, mais je pense que si ça ne tenait qu'à ma santé, je pourrais gérer.

Voight acquiesce. Il se doutait que Victoria était la vraie raison pour laquelle Erin avait décidé d'abandonner l'affaire.

\- Alors dis-lui la vérité.  
\- Hank, tu sais que si je lui la vérité elle va s'enfuir et on ne va plus la retrouver !  
\- Erin, soit tu lui dis, soit je l'embarque maintenant au poste.  
\- Et si tu l'embarques, elle ne vous dira rien ! s'exclame Erin. Ce n'est pas par la force que vous réussirez à la faire parler, et je ne veux pas que vous la forciez à…  
\- Comment on fait alors Erin ? On attend sagement qu'elle nous parle jusqu'à que son père la retrouve ?

Le ton commence à monter. Erin, elle, n'a pas échappé au fait que Voight à l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il ne devrait, et elle croit savoir pourquoi :

\- Laisse- moi deviner : Mouse n'était pas vraiment tout seul …  
\- On ne le surveillait pas. Il m'a juste informé de la situation, l'informe Voight.  
\- Hank ! s'exclame-t-elle, si je ne dévoile pas certaines informations, tu ne te doutes pas que c'est pour ne pas mettre dans le pétrin des personnes ?  
\- C'est là que t'as tout faux Erin ! Tu les mets encore plus en danger en gardant le secret, tu …  
\- Excusez-moi.

Ils s'arrêtent tous deux de parler, se fixent un long moment le visage tendu, avant de reporter leur attention sur la personne qui vient de les interrompre : Victoria.

\- Ecoute Erin, je … je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit, mais je ne veux pas que ça te mette dans une sale position.  
\- On peut t'aider Victoria, l'informe Voight. Et on va tout faire pour, mais on ne pourra pas le faire si on n'a pas toutes les cartes en main.

Les larmes aux yeux, l'adolescente tourne son regard tout en acquiesçant avant de reprendre :

\- Byron est en sécurité ?  
\- Il l'est, lui assure Voight.  
\- Parce que si je parle … Je … Je risque de le mettre en danger.  
\- Il ne le sera pas, il est sous surveillance.  
\- Alors Erin peut tout vous dire.

* * *

 **Point de vue :** **Erin**

J'ai donc fini par tout avouer à Voight concernant la situation de Victoria. Pendant plus d'une heure, je lui ai révélé tout ce que m'avait révélé Victoria. Il est ensuite parti en m'annonçant qu'il allait faire une réunion avec l'équipe et qu'il me tiendrait au courant de la suite. Je sors alors de la chambre puis regagne le salon. Il n'y a que Michelle qui est présente. Où sont passées toutes les autres ?

\- Elles sont parties acheter de quoi manger, m'informe-t-elle.

J'acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête puis m'assoit sur le canapé sans un mot :

\- Ecoute Erin, j'suis vraiment désolée pour hier …, se lance-t-elle alors de manière hésitante.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Alors je garde le silence :

\- Je n'aurai pas dû dire ce que je t'ai dit, et je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait à Victoria.

Je me tourne enfin vers elle, totalement déconcertée :

\- Pourquoi Michelle ? Pourquoi t'as accepté de faire cette mission si c'est pour agir comme ça ? Pour ne pas retourner en détention et avoir ta récompense?  
\- Je …

Elle se pince les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Je n'ai pas d'endroit où vivre, m'avoue-t-elle enfin. Je … Tu avais raison. Je ne sais même pas si Alvin est mon vrai père. Je l'ai contacté lui, parce que ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était probable qu'il soit mon père.  
\- Et tu as pensé aux conséquences de tes actes ?

Elle me répond non de la tête :

\- Tu ne t'es pas demandé si Alvin avait une famille de son côté ?  
\- Parce qu'il en a une ?  
\- Une fille et une femme, l'informais-je.

Elle reste bouche bée. Elle ne répond rien, elle paraît trop choquée pour :

\- Si vous êtes venus habiter chez moi, c'est parce que sa femme l'a mis à la porte quand elle a su pour toi.  
\- Génial, marmonne-t-elle. En plus de lui avoir menti, j'ai brisé sa famille …  
\- Il doit passer un test de paternité Michelle. Il a le droit de savoir, et toi aussi.

Mais elle ne m'écoute plus, elle paraît perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout de longues secondes, elle finit par tourner son visage vers moi :

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Sa fille, me précise-t-elle, comment elle s'appelle ?  
\- Lexie.

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle se contente d'encaisser la nouvelle sans aucune réaction. Je préfère donc arrêter la conversation à là pour le moment, préférant lui laisser le temps de digérer ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre et je regagne la cuisine.  
Alors que je commence à prendre mon petit déjeuner, Michelle finit par me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Comment va Victoria ?

Je lève un regard plutôt surpris jusqu'à elle :

\- Je n'ai pas voulu, tu sais … Mais elle et moi, on ne s'est jamais vraiment trop appréciées.  
\- Parce que tu la connais ?  
\- On a fréquenté le même collège, m'avoue-t-elle. Je t'assure que je ne savais pas qu'elle allait faire une crise d'angoisse, j'voulais juste …

Elle hausse les épaules dans un soupir :

\- … Juste la faire chier. Enfin … Tu sais, au début on était assez proches, on était de bonnes amies. Et un jour, elle m'a dit des choses. Des choses très graves. J'ai voulu l'aider alors je suis partie en parler à plusieurs personnes, assistantes sociales, éducatrices … Et là, elle a tout nié. Elle a dit que j'avais tout inventé.  
\- Elle m'en a parlé, l'informais-je. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de … de faire face à ce genre de choses. Elle a eu peur, elle …  
\- Elle m'a menti Erin !

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Elle est enceinte.

Face à cette annonce, Michelle me fixe bouche bée :

\- Donc son père la violait vraiment ?  
\- Il la violait, affirmais-je.  
\- Mais pourquoi elle a nié quand j'en ai parlé alors ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Les filles rentrent au même instant.

\- Devine qui on a vu dehors ? me demande Alicia. Ta mère !  
\- Bunny, rectifie Michelle.  
\- Bunny est sa mère, l'informe Alicia.  
\- Bunny est tout sauf une mère.

Sa remarque me laisse perplexe, comme elle laisse perplexe les autres filles. Je fixe alors Michelle les sourcils froncés, et à son regard, je comprends qu'elle a l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses.

\- Enfin …reprend Irina, elle nous a dit de te dire que ton père sort d'ici très peu. Ta sœur sera là aussi.

Je manque de recracher le pain au chocolat que j'ai dans la bouche. Au lieu de ça, je commence à m'étouffer. Michelle me sert un verre d'eau et me le tend :

\- Tiens.

Une fois ma quinte de toux finie, je regagne aussitôt ma chambre sans un mot. Je dois encaisser le coup. Les plusieurs coups que je viens de me recevoir d'ailleurs. Le premier, de savoir que mon père … Enfin James sera libre dans quelques jours. Le 2eme ? Que cette conversation ait été entendue et vue par l'ensemble de l'équipe, qu'elle sache désormais des choses qu'elle ne savait pas, et surtout, surtout que Hank soit maintenant au courant de la situation. Chose que j'avais tenu absolument à lui cacher. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Même si Hank me l'a formellement interdit, je dois avoir une confrontation avec Bunny. Alors que je réfléchis à la manière dont je vais lui dire les choses, on toque à la porte :

\- Erin ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, m'annonce Gabby à travers la porte.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever. Pourtant, je dois le faire :

\- J'arrive, soupirais-je.

En apercevant qui m'attend dans le salon, je me pince les lèvres en regrettant fortement de ne pas être restée dans mon lit :

\- Bunny, murmurais-je avec un sourire crispé.  
\- Ma fille chérie ! Qu'est ce que je suis contente de te voir ! Ça fait un sacré bail, n'est ce pas ?

Je préfère ne rien répondre, mais le malaise est de plus en plus grand. D'une part parce que cette pièce est surveillée par de nombreuses caméras permettant à l'équipe de suivre tout ce qui s'y passe, et d'autre part parce que les filles nous regardent tour à tour, l'air assez perdu. Seule une personne n'a pas l'air si perdue que ça : Michelle qui fusille Bunny du regard.

\- Je vois que tu es partie de chez Hank. Je me demandais quand tu reviendrais à la raison.

Elle me fixe avec ce petit sourire qu'elle arbore tant de fois. Ce sourire mi-narquois, mi-hypocrite. Ce sourire qui me fait comprendre qu'elle croit la partie gagnée.

Tout compte fait, la pièce étant surveillée par l'ensemble de l'équipe, l'équipe regardant ce qui se passe actuellement, il serait judicieux de tout balancer ici afin que l'équipe soit au courant de ce que Hank encoure, étant donné qu'il ne leur a rien dit ? Ouais, je crois que c'est comme ça que je vais procéder. Je veux que l'équipe sache parce que je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait aider Hank sur ce coup. Elle est la meilleure pour, et surtout elle est de toute confiance. Mais je sais que Hank ne dira rien. Alors je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire :

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te parler.

Et son sourire commence à s'effacer. Sûrement, ne s'attendait-elle pas à ce que je lui réponde de cette manière ? Pour lui annoncer la couleur, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre :

\- Je sais que t'es partie voir la Tour d'Ivoire au sujet de Hank. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais sache que si jamais il se retrouve impliqué dans quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à employer les grands moyens.

Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça. Elle me fixe les sourcils froncés, pas très ravie d'entendre ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

\- Il a tué cet homme Erin. Il doit payer.  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi il l'a tué ! m'exclamais-je.  
\- Ton père est innocent, Hank ne l'est pas.

« Ton père est innocent », Comment elle peut ?

\- Si Hank n'avait pas tué Alexander, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Tu le sais.  
\- Si tu veux que Hank soit sorti d'affaires, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Hank avait raison. Bunny n'a pas changé. Jamais. Elle a juste fait semblant.

\- Donc en gros, tu me demandes de plaider en faveur d'un homme qui … a détruit ma vie, et de témoigner contre un homme qui m'a sauvée ?  
\- Ton père n'a jamais détruit ta vie. La preuve, Hank l'a toujours soutenu mais … Tu t'en souviens, n'est ce pas ? Autrement, il n'aurait jamais pris la défense d'un homme que tu avais faussement accusé ?

« Faussement accusé », a-t-elle osé dire. Je souris, mais je souris jaune.

Elle reprend confiance puisque de nouveau, je vois ce petit sourire provocateur. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas l'insulter, ni lui sauter dessus. Malgré que ce soit plus que dur, je réussis à rester de marbre. Il faut que je continue à l'être pour lui prouver que je suis sûre de moi. Si je perds mon calme, elle saura que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur la situation, qu'elle est en position de force. Or, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente supérieure ni qu'elle croit qu'elle ait pris le dessus. Alors, je reprends calmement tout en la fixant :

\- Mes accusations étaient et sont toujours fondées Bunny.  
\- C'est ce que tu dis. Mais malheureusement, personne ne te crois chérie.  
\- Donc vous défendez une personne qui a abusé de votre fille ? finit par nous interrompre Michelle.

Je déglutis péniblement face à sa remarque. Mais je déglutis encore plus lorsque j'aperçois les visages effarés, consternés du reste des filles.

* * *

 **Point de vue: Externe**

Les sourcils froncés, Bunny se tourne vers Michelle visiblement surprise par son intervention. Elle la détaille longuement, mais la jeune fille ne la lâche pas du regard. Bien au contraire. Alors Bunny n'insiste pas plus et se tourne vers Erin :

\- Tu sais chérie, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas si ton témoignage va être solide. Ta seule et unique parole contre plusieurs autres. D'autant plus que Hank a un lourd passé. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si ton père témoigne contre lui, Hank retournera en prison. Son ami aussi. Alors avec ton père on s'est dit que … que si tout revenait à la normale, on abandonnerait les charges contre Hank et Alvin.  
\- Si tout revenait à la normale ? C'est – à – dire ? l'interroge Erin les sourcils froncés.  
\- Comme avant, tu sais … Ton père, ta sœur et moi. Sans Hank, bien sûr. Il a toujours fourré son nez dans nos affaires de famille.

Les deux femmes s'affrontent du regard. Bunny voit-elle qu'Erin commence à douter ?

\- En plus, on a pensé que ce serait mieux pour toi. Ta parole n'a jamais été crue, elle ne le sera donc pas maintenant, Hank ne risquera pas de retourner en prison, et …  
\- Hank est avec elle et il la croit, l'interrompt Michelle sèchement. Mais vous en avez sûrement peur parce que vous savez qu'il peut vous nuire ?  
\- Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que Hank est de son côté ? Il s'est occupé d'elle simplement parce que c'était son indic. Il n'en a rien à faire d'elle.

Elle se met à fouiller dans son sac, en sort un petit microphone qu'elle active avec un certain plaisir :

 **« Elle ment Camille. »**

 **« Hank ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Elle m'avoue, tu ne la crois pas. Elle fait donc tous les examens nécessaires qui prouvent qu'elle a été abusée, et tu ne la crois toujours pas ? James est un monstre ! Je t'interdis de le revoir. »**

 **« Cette gamine te mène en bateau. Elle couche avec tout ce qu'elle trouve, ses analyses ne prouvent rien. »**

 **« Tu t'entends parler sérieusement ? Elle a 14 ans Hank, 14 ans ! Je te préviens, si tu restes toujours en contact avec James, je pars de la maison avec Justin et Erin. »**

Elle éteint son microphone, puis se tourne vers Erin avec un petit sourire :

\- C'est dommage, la seule personne qui te croyait n'est plus de ce monde.

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Erin se ferme considérablement :

\- Ne parle pas d'elle.  
\- Camille ne …  
\- Je t'ai dit : NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE !, s'exclame Erin en haussant la voix et en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Tu te barres d'ici, parce que …  
\- Parce que quoi ? Tu nous as trahis Erin ! Tu as pris la défense de Hank alors qu'il était contre toi ! Tu devais plaider en faveur de ton père, et tu t'es retourné contre lui !

Lasse, Erin pousse un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- T'as fini ? Parce que j'suis assez occupée.  
\- Il est ton père Erin ! Tu lui dois tout le soutien qu'il mérite ! De toute manière, si tu es du côté de Voight, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. Réfléchis bien.

Nullement intimidée par ses menaces, Erin ne la lâche pas du regard :

\- C'est lui qui t'a envoyée me dire tout ça ? Tu lui diras de ma part que s'il veut me dire quelque chose, il viendra me voir de lui même. Enfin s'il a appris à être moins lâche pendant son p'tit séjour en taule.

Devant le sarcasme et la provocation qu'affiche Erin, Bunny perd son sourire et paraît plus agacée :

\- Fais ta maligne Erin, mais n'oublie pas que si tu ne défends pas ton père, on témoignera contre toi et tu finiras en taule aussi.  
\- Et si vous témoignez contre Hank et Alvin, je témoignerais contre vous. A vous de voir. Il te suffit juste de retourner à la Tour d'Ivoire et de …  
\- Donc tu es toujours du côté de Hank ?

Erin la fixe sans rien répondre :

\- Tu ferais mieux de changer d'avis. Hank risque gros.

Erin ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique :

\- C'est gentil de t'en faire pour lui, mais à ta place, je m'en ferais plus pour ce qui va t'arriver Bunny. Avec tout ce que j'ai contre toi …  
\- Tu serais prête à témoigner contre moi ? J'ai …  
\- Alors tu abandonnes les charges contre Hank et Alvin, et on n'en parle plus Bunny !  
\- Tu crois vraiment que les charges que tu as contre moi vont faire le poids face à tout ce que j'ai contre vous ? Meurtre, faux témoignage, chantage, menaces …!  
\- Et ben témoignes ! s'exclame – t - elle en commençant à s'impatienter. Fais ce qui te chante, reprend-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et en poussant calmement Bunny en direction de la sortie, et moi j'agirais en conséquence.  
\- Tu insinues que …  
\- Et au revoir Bunny !

Erin lui claque la porte au nez voulant ainsi mettre fin à cette entrevue, mais c'est mal connaître Bunny qui, même en étant derrière une porte fermée, continue sur sa lancée en tambourinant :

\- ERIN ! JE N'AI PAS FINI DE ….

Mais Erin ne prend pas la peine de l'écouter et part s'enfermer directement dans sa chambre. Gabby, Alicia, Cassis, Irina, Victoria et Michelle, quant à elles, restent là, debout, ne sachant que faire. Assez gênées, elles se jettent toutes un coup d'œil tandis que Bunny continue de donner de la voix derrière la porte.

C'est finalement Gabby qui réagit la première. Alors qu'elle entend Bunny s'en aller, elle se précipite hors de l'appartement :

 **« Gabby, tu restes en dehors de ça », lui ordonne Voight à travers son oreillette.**

Mais elle ne l'écoute pas, elle est trop furieuse par le comportement de Bunny et elle compte bien le lui faire savoir !

\- Bunny ! s'exclame-t-elle alors en lui courant après. BUNNY !

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à traverser la route, Bunny finit par se tourner vers Gabby les sourcils froncés :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Essoufflée, Gabby reprend sa respiration tout en la fusillant du regard :

\- QU'EST CE QUE JE VEUX ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas, lui répond-elle froidement.  
\- Vous vous rendez quand même compte de ce que vous faites ? Vous prenez Erin pour la coupable alors qu'elle est la victime !

Bunny éclate de rire en secouant son visage :

\- Victime ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, rit-elle.  
\- Vous pensez sincèrement qu'Erin est coupable ?  
\- Tout le monde le pense et tout le monde le sait. James n'a rien fait de mal, c'est Erin qui l'a toujours provoqué.

Hallucinée par ce qu'elle entend, Gabby fronce les sourcils :

\- Vous êtes sérieuses là ?  
\- Je suis très sérieuse. C'est pour cette raison que tu devrais conseiller à Erin de ne pas porter plainte contre James. Personne ne l'a crue à l'époque, personne ne la croira maintenant.  
\- Pourtant Voight la croit.  
\- Hank, ce cher bon vieux Hank, sourit Bunny. Il ne l'a jamais cru, et continue de ne pas la croire.

Gabby secoue négativement son visage :

\- Vous mentez.  
\- Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Tu demanderas à ton frère de fouiller dans les archives de Voight. Vous y ferez de sacrées surprises !

Devant la mine confuse et perdue de Gabby, Bunny en profite pour poursuivre :

\- Tu es au courant que Voight a été le premier à ne pas la croire ? C'est même lui qui l'a jetée dans les bras de son père. Comment il disait déjà…

Elle fait mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre :

\- Une petite pétasse qui allume tout ce qui bouge et qui vient pleurer dès qu'elle reçoit ce qu'elle mérite ?

Gabby continue de secouer son visage négativement :

\- Vous mentez.

Mais elle est de plus en plus hésitante, et Bunny s'en aperçoit.

\- Tu demanderas à Voight pourquoi Erin n'a jamais porté plainte contre James.

De l'autre côté, dans un camion, Voight suit leur confrontation avec le reste de son équipe. Les mâchoires crispées, Il maudit intérieurement Gabby de ne pas l'avoir écouté lorsqu'il lui a dit de ne pas se mêler de ça.

 **« Et pourquoi elle n'a jamais porté plainte contre lui ? »**

 **« Parce que James avait le meilleur flic de la ville dans la poche : Voight. Il faut que tu saches qu'il n'a jamais plaidé en faveur d'Erin, il a toujours soutenu James, et … »**

C'en est trop pour Voight qui, sans attendre la fin de la phrase de Bunny, se lève furieusement de sa chaise en la faisant tomber au passage. Colérique, il pousse de nombreux jurons en renversant violemment le clavier avant de quitter le camion. Son équipe le regarde s'en aller, n'osant plus dire un mot et paraissant surtout perdue par ce qui se passe. Seul Alvin n'a pas l'air d'être surpris par sa réaction et garde ses yeux rivés sur l'écran. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Il retire le casque qu'il a sur les oreilles tout en se levant :

\- Continuez à suivre ce qui se passe.

Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'il remonte dans le camion, accompagné de Hank. La tension est palpable et Hank compte bien régler ses comptes avec Gabby. Mais il se ravise aussitôt lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que la situation a bien changé.

En effet, Gabby se trouve maintenant dans la chambre d'Erin, allongée à ses côtés et en silence. Elle réfléchit à comment amener le sujet sur le tapis, mais plutôt difficile d'évoquer ce genre de sujet. Alors elle tente d'y aller doucement :

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une sœur …  
\- La seule famille que j'ai se résume à Teddy et à la famille Voight, reprend-elle sèchement. Le reste n'est juste que biologique, finit-elle en se redressant.

Sans un mot, Gabby la regarde se lever du lit. Elle remarque sa pâleur mais ne le lui fait pas remarquer. A quoi bon ?

\- T'es sûre que je ne peux pas t'aider? Tu sais que je suis prête à tout entendre ?

Erin affiche un léger sourire en secouant son visage amèrement et en enfilant une veste :

\- Si seulement …  
\- Si seulement quoi ?  
\- Si seulement ton frère ne travaillait pas en tant que flic, je pourrais tout te dire. Enfin presque, rajoute-t-elle dans un faible sourire.  
\- Alors oublie que je suis la sœur d'Antonio et rappelle toi que je suis ton amie Erin !  
\- Avant d'être mon amie, tu es la sœur d'Antonio chérie.  
\- Erin ! s'exclame-t-elle, Je ne lui dirai rien qui puisse te nuire !  
\- Il n'est pas question de moi Gabby.  
\- Voight… réalise alors celle ci dans un soupir.

Ne voulant en dire plus, Erin hausse simplement les épaules :

\- Je ne dirai rien à Antonio, insiste Gabby d'une voix suppliante.

Mais Erin reste silencieuse ce qui commence sérieusement à agacer son amie :

\- Putain Erin ! s'exclame-t-elle, Tu travailles depuis 3 ans avec mon frère ! Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va faire ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va aller te balancer ?!

Surprise par sa réaction, Erin ne sait pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Puis, petit à petit, son front se plisse et son regard se fait meurtrier. Un regard qui fait froid dans le dos à Gabby qui n'avait jamais vu son amie afficher cette expression qui mêle haine, dureté

\- Et toi, c'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait que je ne suis pas la seule à être impliquée là dedans ?  
\- Et alors ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va balancer Voight et toutes les personnes impliquées ?! Il travaille avec vous putain !

Elle continue de tenir tête à Erin mais elle n'est pas rassurée pour autant, vraiment pas ! Surtout quand elle aperçoit son regard se fermer au fur et à mesure que leur altercation avance. Elle a le sentiment qu'au moindre mot lancé, Erin est prête à se jeter sur elle. Mais contre toute attente, Erin se contente de la fixer avec ce même regard toujours aussi méprisant, sans rien répondre.

\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de juger, tu ne sais rien du tout, finit-elle par lâcher froidement.

Le ton glacial qu'elle emploie donne des frissons à Gabby. Si elle était mal à l'aise quelques secondes plus tôt face au regard rempli de haine d'Erin, ce n'est rien comparé à maintenant. Mais elle ne doit pas flancher parce qu'elle sent qu'elle est tout proche du but :

\- Personne ne t'a crue ?

Erin reste toujours autant silencieuse mais ses yeux se mettent à briller dangereusement.

\- Et c'est toujours le cas, lui avoue-t-elle. Je …

Les larmes aux yeux, Erin hausse les épaules :

\- Je suis seule contre tous Gabby.

Peinée de voir son amie dans cet état, elle se lève du lit et part la rejoindre jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre :

\- Dis – moi ce qui se passe Erin…  
\- C'est mauvais Gabby, vraiment mauvais. Ça dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

Elle pousse un long soupir en fermant les yeux :

\- J'en ai vraiment marre, si tu savais. En plus, je ne peux rien dire en présence des filles parce que Voight a mis l'une d'elles sur écoute.

Gabby feint l'ignorance et tente surtout de garder son sang froid :

\- Sérieusement ? Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Parce que je connais Voight. Il me renvoie chez moi comme si de rien n'était et me dit qu'il est ok pour que je participe à la mission ? Impossible. Il n'a pas confiance en moi, il sait que je ne lui ai pas tout dit, mais il sait que la relation que j'ai avec Charlie est plus qu'un atout pour la mission. Alors il m'a quand même mise sur la mission parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et il a assuré ses arrières en mettant sur écoute l'une des filles.

Après le sous-entendu d'Erin, Gabby a tenté de ne pas montrer son malaise et a surtout tenté de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement pour elle, Erin a dû s'en aller assez rapidement pour accompagner Victoria à l'hôpital.

Aussitôt partie, Gabby s'enferme dans les toilettes :

 **« Elle va me cramer », murmure-t-elle.**

 **« Tu es la dernière personnes qu'elle soupçonne », l'informe Voight par l'intermédiaire de son oreillette.**

 **« Je sais, mais je ne me sens plus capable de … »**

 **« Gabby », l'interrompt alors son frère, « Tu sais très bien pourquoi on le fait. Ça ne nous enchante pas plus qu'à toi mais on le fait pour assurer ses arrières et pour assurer la mission. Qu'est ce que tu préfères ? Qu'elle se débrouille seule et qu'elle mette sa vie en jeu ou alors qu'on assure ses arrières ? »**

Il a raison et Gabby le sait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne répond rien et qu'elle se contente de pousser un long soupir.

Il est plus de 15 heures lorsque Victoria et Erin reviennent de l'hôpital. Tandis que la première part s'asseoir avec le reste des filles sur le canapé, Erin part en direction des placards ranger le contenu des sacs.

\- Alors ?  
\- Je me fais avorter la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, Ben et Ally seront retrouvés.  
\- Ben et Ally ? l'interroge Gabby.  
\- Mes parents, l'informe Victoria. J'ai tout dit à la police.  
\- Tu as bien fait.

Michelle lui envoie un petit sourire, mi rassurant, mi gêné. Victoria lui rend son sourire puis tourne son visage en direction d'Erin.

\- Elle a l'air bizarre, fait remarquer Alicia dans un murmure, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
\- On a croisé James dehors, leur informe-t-elle.

Devant les visages surpris et atterrés des filles, Victoria affiche une expression de dégoût :

\- Cet homme est … il est grave flippant.  
\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- J'en sais rien, Erin m'a dit de l'attendre plus loin. Mais … il m'a donné la gerbe, il est …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et grimace de dégout une nouvelle fois.

\- Il est déjà sorti de taule ? lui demande Alicia surprise.

Gabby est assez étonnée de sa réaction. Alicia n'a pas l'air d'être choqué d'apprendre que le père d'Erin était en prison, mais en revanche, elle a l'air d'être vraiment choqué par sa remise en liberté, ce qui laisse à penser à Gabby qu'Alicia sait les raisons de son incarcération.

\- Vous savez pourquoi il était en taule ?

Elle en a confirmation lorsqu'elle aperçoit toutes les paires d'yeux se tourner vers elle.

\- Nous, on sait simplement les pipos que Nadia nous a dits.  
\- Nadia ?  
\- Nadia savait tout, affirme Irina dans un murmure en jetant un coup d'œil en direction d'Erin.

Elle veut s'assurer qu'elle ne les écoute pas, et Erin n'a vraiment pas l'air de faire attention à elles puisqu'après avoir refermé les portes du placard, elle quitte la pièce, sans un mot ni un regard pour personne. Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, Irina reporte son attention sur Gabby :

\- Nadia avait tout dit à Erin sur sa situation et … tout ce qui s'en suit, tu vois ?

Non, Gabby a du mal à voir. Depuis le début à vrai dire, elle a du mal à mettre le doigt sur certains points.

\- Mais vous, vous connaissiez Nadia depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis le début ! On a démarré dans la boîte ensemble. Jusqu'au jour où les flics ont chopé Nadia parce qu'elle était témoin dans une affaire.

Gabby semble comprendre petit à petit :

\- Donc vous connaissez Erin par Nadia ?  
\- C'est ça, acquiesce les filles. Et on a commencé à connaître Erin quand elle a aidé Nadia. Et elle nous a aidées aussi.  
\- Aider à … sortir de la drogue ?

Irina, Alicia, Victoria, et Cassis se jettent des regards assez gênés :

\- On travaillait toutes dans la même boite, et … Enfin tu as compris les … caractéristiques de cette boite ? Enfin les caractéristiques des filles qui travaillent dans cette boite ?

Gabby secoue son visage de gauche à droite en tentant quand même la première idée qui lui vient à l'esprit :

\- Vous êtes toutes … accro non ?

Alicia fronce les sourcils, essayant d'aller la faire plus loin :

\- Mais encore … ?  
\- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il y avait un point commun essentiel parmi nous ? tente de lui faire comprendre Cassis.  
\- J'suis désolée mais je ne vois pas.

Et elle n'est pas la seule à être dans ce cas, Michelle semble tout aussi perdue qu'elle :

\- En fait ..., commence à expliquer Victoria, c'est que … Ils prennent des filles qui ont des problèmes avec leurs parents. En général, ce sont des filles qui … qui…  
\- Des filles livrées à elles mêmes, finit Alicia. C'est comme ça que fait Ben pour sa sélection, et ensuite …  
\- Ben ?

Gabby se tourne vers Victoria, les sourcils froncés :

\- Ton père ?  
\- C'est lui qui tient la boite, l'informe-t-elle. C'est lui qui gère tout … Il se croit puissant parce qu'il a travaillé avec beaucoup de flics de la ville … Et il continue même de travailler avec certains d'entre eux. James et lui …  
\- James ? Le père d'Erin ?!

C'est en voyant tous les yeux converger sur elle que Victoria comprend qu'elle a gaffé.

\- Ben et James se connaissent ? l'interroge Alicia stupéfaite.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune adolescente hausse les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas, enfin … Je ne sais pas trop …  
\- Si, tu sais, affirme Cassis. T'as commencé chérie, donc maintenant tu finis.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le choix. Ses yeux toujours suspendus à ses lèvres, elle attend que Victoria finisse ce qu'elle a commencé. Elles attendent toutes avec impatience d'ailleurs, excepté peut-être Gabby qui paraît plus mal à l'aise que les autres. Peut-être parce qu'elle est la seule à savoir que le salon est surveillé, et qu'elle même est surveillée ?

\- Si j'en parle, Erin va m'en vouloir.  
\- Tout ce qui se dit dans cette pièce reste dans cette pièce, lui assure Alicia.

Pas des plus rassurées, Victoria secoue son visage de haut en bas avant de se lancer :

\- C'est à propos de ce flic … Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle, mais Erin travaille pour lui … Il est venu ce matin.  
\- Voight ?  
\- Lui même, affirme Alicia. Il connaît mon père … Enfin ils ont travaillé ensemble dans le passé avec le père d'Erin. Et à l'époque il s'était passé des choses. Enfin… C'est compliqué …

Les larmes lui montent vite aux yeux, elle a du mal à continuer. Alors Michelle tente de la faire parler en la questionnant sans la brusquer :

\- Voight est au courant qu'il connaît l'homme qu'il recherche ?

Victoria secoue son visage de gauche à droite en reniflant :

\- Je lui ai juste dit que mon père était à la tête du réseau. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il le connaissait. Erin a dit que … que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Moi, je pense que c'est plus que nécessaire de prévenir Voight … Mais Erin ne veut pas.

Elle est au bord des larmes, elle fait son maximum pour ne pas craquer mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile :

\- Erin et ton père… enfin Ben se connaissent ? tente de savoir Gabby.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que depuis le début il veut qu'Erin travaille dans la boite, réalise alors Alicia. Il la connaît, c'est sûr, affirme-t-elle.

Victoria acquiesce tout en hésitant à poursuivre:

\- A l'époque, elle l'avait … Elle l'avait accusé de … de choses, finit-elle par leur avouer.

Bizarrement, aucune des filles ne demande à en savoir plus, aucune ne demande à Victoria ce qu'elle entend par « choses », sûrement parce qu'elles savent ce qu'elle sous entend par là :

\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Erin n'a jamais voulu m'en parler.  
\- Et tu dis que le père d'Erin et le tien travaillaient ensemble ? l'interroge Gabby les sourcils froncés.

Victoria acquiesce de nouveau, tandis que Gabby semble peu à peu assimiler les pièces du puzzle :

\- Ça sent mauvais tout ça …, finit par murmurer Cassis. Si Erin a porté plainte contre James et Ben, c'est que …  
\- Ça ne tient pas la route, l'interrompt Victoria. Erin a une totale confiance en Voight, mais Bunny a dit que c'est Voight lui même qui l'a jetée dans les bras de James, et pourquoi Erin a porté plainte contre eux mais pas contre Voight ? Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Voight, James, et Ben étaient inséparables. Ça ne colle pas, non ?

Evidemment que ça ne colle pas. Gabby ferme les yeux et pose une main devant sa bouche. Elle refuse d'admettre le scénario qui lui vient à l'esprit. Non. Elle tente d'effacer toutes ces images qui lui viennent à l'esprit mais c'est impossible. Michelle remarque instantanément que Gabby n'a pas l'air d'aller au vu de sa pâleur :

\- Ça va ?

Elle ne répond rien, elle se lève simplement du canapé puis part boire un verre d'eau. Elle se dirige ensuite jusqu'à la chambre d'Erin puis toque à la porte :

\- C'est ouvert.

Sans un mot, Gabby part s'allonger sur le lit, à côté d'Erin. De suite, cette dernière remarque l'état de son amie.

\- Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien …  
\- J'ai envie de vomir, murmure-t-elle les yeux fermés.

Erin fronce les sourcils en remarquant sa voix tremblante. Elle la fixe longuement, tentant de déceler le moindre indice mais Gabby continue de garder les yeux fermés :

\- Gabby, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Erin …

Alors qu' Erin tente de comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire, elle voit son amie passer une main sur ses yeux et elle aperçoit les premières larmes s'échapper de ses paupières closes :

\- Non, soupire-t-elle, ne pleure pas Gabby …

Erin se redresse tandis que Gabby finit par ouvrir ses yeux. Des yeux rougis et surtout noyés par les larmes.

\- T'as compris ? finit par lui demander Erin en la fixant.  
\- Je pense, murmure-t-elle la voix tremblante. Enfin … Pas tout, mais je … je crois avoir compris l'essentiel.

Erin acquiesce, puis se saisit d'un mouchoir qu'elle mouille avec de l'eau froide avant de le passer sur le visage de son amie qui se redresse à son tour :

\- J'suis désolée… C'est moi qui suis dans cet état alors que c'est toi qui as besoin de…  
\- Voilà l'inconvénient d'écouter des commères parler alors qu'elles ne savent rien du tout, l'interrompt Erin avec un petit sourire.  
\- Pourtant Victoria …  
\- Victoria sait des choses mais elle est loin de tout connaître, l'informe-t-elle. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas tout écouter de ce que ces demoiselles disent.  
\- Alors ce n'est pas vrai qu'il s'est passé des choses entre son père et toi ?

Erin pousse un soupir en haussant légèrement les épaules :

\- Le souci est là Gabby. Les filles sont plus aptes à être moins choquées par ce genre de choses que toi parce qu'elles ont baigné dedans. Pour elles, c'est normal d'en parler aussi facilement … Mais elles ont du mal à comprendre que ça peut choquer les personnes qui n'ont pas eu la même vie que nous.

Gabby fronce les sourcils en questionnant Erin du regard :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
\- Je pense que tu as compris …

En effet, Gabby semble avoir compris ce qu'insinue Erin mais le doute persiste. Alors dans un soupir, elle lui avoue :

\- J'suis perdue Erin …

Erin la dévisage longuement. Elle est hésitante, elle ne sait pas si elle doit lui dire la vérité. Mais en la voyant aussi touchée, aussi triste par la situation, elle se dit qu'elle ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état. Alors, elle commence à se lancer :

\- A l'époque, j'avais porté plainte contre 3 hommes. Alexander, mon père James et Ben, le père de Victoria. Alexander était flic et travaillait avec Voight. James et Ben étaient de gros mafieux, et ils faisaient des affaires avec Alexander et Voight.

Gabby l'écoute parler attentivement :

\- Je vais essayer de te faire la version courte, parce que c'est … Assez compliqué.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, tout en réfléchissant à la manière d'entamer son récit :

\- Hmmm … A l'époque, je mentais souvent tu sais … Et je faisais surtout par mal de conneries. J'ai été souvent arrêtée … Trafics, vols, consommations de stup, bagarres … Enfin tout ça, tu vois ?

Gabby acquiesce en silence :

\- J'avais déposé plainte contre eux pour abus sexuels. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je mentais beaucoup et faisais n'importe quoi à cette époque. Alors personne ne m'a crue. Personne, excepté Charlie.

Gabby fronce les sourcils :

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, mais il m'a beaucoup soutenue. Je ne te dirai pas que son attitude n'était pas intéressée, parce qu'il attendait toujours un retour de ma part. Alors il m'embarquait dans ses faux plans, me disait d'aller faire tel deal, de voler telle chose, de frapper telle personne … Mais il était le seul à être là pour moi, alors je faisais tout ce qu'il me demandait, jusqu'au jour où … Jusqu'au jour où c'est allé trop loin. Ensuite, Voight m'a prise sous son toit et j'ai connu sa femme Camille. Au début, elle me détestait carrément parce que… J'étais carrément détestable.

Gabby ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à la grimace d'Erin :

\- J'suis sérieuse, j'étais la pire des garces. Hank et Camille avaient établi un certain nombre de règles avec moi au sein de la maison. Je n'en respectais aucune. Et un soir, j'ai fini par commettre l'irréparable. Je suis restée plus d'un mois dans le coma …  
\- Tu avais essayé de te tuer ?  
\- J'avais pris tous les cachets et toutes les drogues que je pouvais, affirme Erin. Ce soir là, James était venu dormir chez Hank, et …

Erin se pince les lèvres :

\- Enfin, j'ai préféré mourir plutôt que de rester dans la même maison que lui.  
\- Pourquoi James était venu dormir chez Voight ?  
\- Parce qu'ils étaient inséparables, et …  
\- Mais sachant que tu avais porté plainte contre lui ? Voight l'avait quand même invité chez lui ?

Erin pousse un soupir devant le ton de reproches qu'a employé son amie, puis reprend :

\- Tu n'as pas le contexte Gabby.  
\- Quel contexte ? Une gamine porte plainte contre son père pour abus sexuels, la moindre des choses serait de ne pas inviter ce même père à dormir là où la gamine dort !  
\- Je m'étais rétractée, lui avoue Erin.

Gabby secoue son visage et écarquille les yeux, hallucinée par ce qu'elle entend :

\- Tu avais tout nié ?  
\- J'avais accusé un flic Gabby. Une gamine avec un lourd casier, accroc aux stupéfiants qui accuse un flic … Je n'aurais pas fait long feu, et tout le monde le savait. James et Ben travaillaient avec Alexander, un flic plus qu'aimé. Tu crois vraiment que ma plainte aurait tenu le coup ? Jamais. Surtout qu'Alexander n'était pas le seul flic à être corrompu. Il avait du monde derrière lui…

Gabby comprend totalement son raisonnement. Alors elle se contente d'acquiescer :

\- Quand t'es sortie du coma, tu es retournée vivre chez Voight ?  
\- Et j'ai fini par tout avouer à Camille, lui avoue Erin. C'était le soir même de ma sortie d'hôpital, j'étais dans ma chambre et je l'ai entendue pleurer. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, jusqu'à que je l'entende dire à Voight qu'elle avait peur que je recommence … Alors je suis partie la voir, j'ai demandé à la voir seule et je lui ai dit. Tout dit.  
\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?  
\- J'ai juste aggravé la situation entre Camille et Hank. J'ai failli provoquer leur divorce, parce que Camille était de mon côté, tandis que Hank … Hank avait plus de mal à me croire. Alors Camille lui avait posé un ultimatum : Soit il arrêtait de voir James, soit elle partait de la maison avec Justin et moi. Comme je me sentais coupable, j'avais accepté de passer des examens pour que Hank me croie, et surtout que la situation s'améliore entre eux…

Elle finit sa phrase dans un haussement d'épaules :

\- Et ?  
\- Il ne me croyait toujours pas. Et quelques jours après, Camille était partie en déplacement. James avait demandé à me voir alors Voight m'avait envoyée chez lui. Et … Et c'est ce soir là que tout s'est passé.

Mais elle ne dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Au lieu de ça, elle pose ses yeux sur ses mains qui commencent à trembler. Elle essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, mais parler de ce sujet lui donne la nausée et la met surtout dans un état plus que fébrile :

\- Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su, mais … Mais j'étais dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendu du bruit…. Voight et Alvin ont débarqué dans la chambre, Voight a buté Alexander. Voight a ensuite voulu tuer James mais Alvin l'en a empêché. Au lieu de ça, ils ont fait un pacte. Voight a laissé le choix à James : Soit James se portait responsable pour le meurtre d'Alexander, ou soit Voight l'emmenait au lac et on ne le reverrait plus jamais. Alors James a plaidé coupable pour le meurtre d'Alexander.

Surprise par ses révélations, Gabby acquiesce avant de reprendre :

\- Pourquoi Voight a tué Alexander ce soir là ?

Le cœur d'Erin se met à battre plus vite, tandis qu'elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus trop …

Elle s'en souvient et Gabby le sait pertinemment. Mais elle ne peut pas la forcer à parler, alors elle tient tout de même à la rassurer :

\- Tu sais que si Voight a agi dans le but de te défendre, il sera innocenté ?  
\- Mais je sais aussi et surtout que beaucoup aimeraient voir tomber Voight. S'il est emmené devant un tribunal, il ne va pas être épargné Gabby, qu'il m'ait défendu ou non. Il a travaillé avec eux, il a fait de sales affaires avec eux aussi. Le jeu pourrait vite se retourner contre nous. James dira que si Voight a tué Alexander c'est parce qu'Alexander lui devait de l'argent, que les affaires ont mal tourné, ou autre, tu comprends ? Si Voight est accusé pour le mauvais mobile, il finira sa vie derrière les barreaux. Alors j'ai assuré mes arrières. Je savais que tôt ou tard Voight serait impliqué dans tout ça. Je savais surtout que James chercherait à le couler. Alors j'ai acheté la même arme que lui. Comme ça, si jamais James accuse Voight, je serais en mesure de plaider coupable. J'ai l'arme, et le mobile.

Gabby continue de l'écouter parler.

\- Voight doit sûrement aussi avoir un mobile, tu sais …

Erin sourit tristement, avec un léger haussement d'épaules :

\- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque Gabby. Tu sais … Quand t'as passé une partie de ton enfance à attendre la sortie de prison d'un proche, tu fais tout pour que … Pour que ça n'arrive plus.

Puis voyant le visage crispé de Gabby, elle reprend :

\- Je sais ce que tu en penses, je sais que tu n'adhères pas, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de … D'attendre le dernier week end du mois pour la visite, de compter les jours jusqu'à tel procès, de compter combien de temps il te reste sans cette personne. C'est dur Gabby, vraiment dur. Je ne veux pas revivre ça … Enfin si j'suis toujours là. Et même si je ne suis plus là, je ne veux pas faire revivre ça à Justin.

Interloquée paroles, elle la fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Si tu es toujours là ?  
\- On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer …

Erin est mal à l'aise, et Gabby s'en rend bien compte. Comprend-elle ce qu'Erin essaie de lui faire comprendre ?

\- Tu vas t'en sortir Erin, lui affirme alors son amie.

En silence, Erin hausse les épaules avant de murmurer :

\- Je n'ai plus la force. J'en ai marre …  
\- Chérie, c'est bientôt fini, insiste Gabby.

Erin soupire en secouant son visage :

\- J'suis épuisée Gabby. Depuis plus de 20 ans, je me bats toujours contre les mêmes personnes. C'et fatiguant, vraiment fatiguant. Quand je me couche le soir, j'espère que je ne vais pas me réveiller le matin. Quand je me réveille le matin, je me demande ce qui va me tomber dessus.  
\- Et t'y penses souvent ? A ne pas te réveiller, précise-t-elle en apercevant son regard interrogateur.  
\- Tous les jours, lui avoue-t-elle. Je me dis que … je serais peut-être enfin tranquille quand je serais morte.

Gabby ne sait que répondre face à ces paroles. Elle savait qu'Erin traversait une passade difficile, mais de là à penser qu'elle souhaitait mourir …

\- Et tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

Erin répond à la négative :

\- Les gens ne peuvent pas comprendre. Comment leur dire que je préfère mourir plutôt que de savoir mon soi disant père en liberté ? Comment leur expliquer ma relation avec Bunny alors qu'elle est la principale responsable de cette situation ?  
\- Elle te manipule Erin. Elle sait que tu ne veux pas impliquer Voight dans tout ça, alors elle l'utilise pour parvenir à ses fins.  
\- Mais elle a quand même raison. Voight et Alvin risquent gros. Elle ne me laisse pas le choix …

Gabby dévisage Erin, tentant de comprendre son « Elle ne me laisse pas le choix » :

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment adhéré aux méthodes de Voight, au fond de moi même, je me disais toujours : « Il y a d'autres solutions que la violence et la vengeance pour régler les problèmes… »

Elle pousse un soupir en haussant les épaules :

\- Mais je me rends compte que non. Il a eu raison d'agir comme il l'a fait durant toutes ces années, parce qu'en fin de compte, si tu ne te fais pas justice toi même, tu n'obtiendras jamais ce que tu veux.

\- Il y a d'autres solutions Erin.

\- D'autres solutions ? James a commis tous les crimes possibles et il sera libre dès samedi.

\- Il n'a pas été remis en liberté ? Victoria m'a dit qu'elle l'avait aperçu dehors.

\- Semi – liberté, l'informe-t-elle. Une sorte de remise en liberté contrôlée avant sa sortie définitive.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comme il s'est très bien comporté en prison, et comme il a pour but d'établir un projet, la prison lui a accordé sa semi-liberté. Tout ce que James a à faire, c'est de rentrer quand la prison lui dit de rentrer. Ni plus, ni moins. Là, il a eu une permission de mardi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc depuis 3 mois, il fait des allers – retours entre la prison et chez moi.

\- Donc aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le vois depuis son incarcération ?

\- Et c'est loin de l'être. Ces 3 derniers mois, je le croise à tous les coins de rue. De toutes façons, il faut bien que je commence à m'y habituer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu vois l'appartement qui est en face de ma fenêtre ? Dans quelques jours, il va habiter ici.

Gabby fixe l'appartement en question et se tourne vers Erin, bouche bée :

\- Il va habiter ici ?  
\- A ce que j'ai entendu, l'appartement a déjà été acheté. Un de ses potes a dû être mis sur le coup.  
\- Mais quelqu'un est au courant ?  
\- Personne, rétorque-t-elle en lui faisant volte face, et je t'interdis d'en informer qui que ce soit Gabby.

Erin se dirige alors jusqu'à la fenêtre puis ouvre le rideau :

\- Cette fois-ci, je veux avoir ma propre vengeance. Et je l'aurai.

A peine – a –-t- elle fini sa phrase que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre la volée. Teddy se trouve à l'embrasure de la porte. Le visage fermé, il dit à Erin :

\- Il faut que tu viennes voir ça.

Devant le visage grave qu'arbore son demi-frère, Erin ne pose aucune question et se contente de le suivre jusqu'au salon. Les filles sont toujours assises sur le canapé, un silence totale envahissant la pièce :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? finit par demander Erin.

Teddy se saisit de la télécommande puis allume la télé :

 _ **URGENT DERNIERE MINUTE : « Remise en liberté de James Lay »**_

Avec l'aide de la télécommande, il zappe de nombreuses fois, et ce même message apparaît sur les différentes chaines qui défilent.

Tandis qu'Erin a les yeux fixés sur la télé, Teddy, lui, ne lâche pas sa sœur du regard.

\- Tu comptais me prévenir quand ?  
\- Je n'étais pas au courant.  
\- Pas au courant ? s'exclame-t-il. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'étais sûrement occupée avec tes nouvelles meilleures amies entre 2 overdoses ?  
\- Eh oh, eh oh, tout doux, intervint Alicia, je …  
\- Toi, l'interrompt-il en la pointant du doigt, je ne t'ai pas sonnée !

Alicia s'apprête à intervenir, mais Gabby l'en dissuade par son regard :

\- Il ne manque plus qu'Elisha ! Alors ? demande-t-il en fixant Erin. Elle est passée où ? Tu l'as cachée dans ton appartement ou elle a pris ta place dans le lit de Charlie ?

Mais Erin se contrefiche de ce que Teddy peut bien lui dire, alors elle se lève du canapé sans un mot et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Tu ne sais rien de la situation Teddy, t'es vraiment pas cool, lui fait alors remarquer Gabby.

Elle est déçue, mais aussi et surtout blessée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre et voir.

\- Je ne sais rien de la situation ? Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'avait promis qu'elle arrêterait tout ça, qu'elle arrêterait de fréquenter Charlie, ses soirées, ses ….  
\- Et est ce qu'elle t'a dit aussi qu'elle est en mission ?

Visiblement non puisque Teddy ne trouve rien à répondre :

\- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses Teddy. Erin va mal, vraiment mal. Chaque jour, je remercie Dieu qu'elle soit encore là, parce qu'elle est arrivée à un point où elle a envie de se foutre en l'air. Est ce que demain elle sera toujours en vie ? Je ne peux même pas te le dire. Tu ne sais pas par quoi elle passe actuellement. Alors tes réflexions et tes remarques de merde, tu peux te les foutre là où je pense. C'est facile pour vous de venir lui dire, fais ceci, fais cela, ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça … Mais vous ignorez tout de ce qui se passe. Donc maintenant, tu peux dégager.


	58. Chapitre 57

**Vendredi 27 juin,**  
 **2 heures du matin**

Seuls Voight et Alvin sont encore dans le camion, le chef ayant préféré donner du repos au reste de son équipe. Il sait qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'il se passe quelque chose cette nuit, pourtant il ne veut pas lâcher cet écran. Pas depuis qu'il sait que James est maintenant en liberté.  
Tandis qu'ils écoutent une des nombreuses conversations des filles qui se déroule au salon, Alvin se tourne vers son ami :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle va tenir jusqu'à la fin Hank, lui fait-il remarquer.

Hank le sait, c'est pourquoi il se contente de fixer cet écran qui se trouve face à lui d'un regard incertain, sans rien répondre. Mais quelque chose l'intrigue.

 **« Gabby, tu peux aller voir ce que fait Erin ? » lui demande-t-il alors à travers l'oreillette.**

La jeune femme se lève donc du canapé et part toquer à la porte de la chambre d'Erin. Aucune réponse. Elle se met à l'appeler, mais pareil, toujours rien. Elle tente alors d'ouvrir la porte, mais impossible puisqu'elle se trouve fermée à clés.

\- Erin, ouvre s'il te plait, soupire Gabby.

Mais encore et toujours le silence. Les minutes passent, tandis que l'inquiétude des filles, de Hank et d'Alvin se fait plus grande. Alors que ce premier s'apprête à quitter le camion, prêt à rejoindre le domicile d'Erin, le portable d'Alvin se met à sonner.

\- C'est Jay, informe-t-il à Voight avant de décrocher.  
\- Tu me tiendras au courant, lui dit – il en ouvrant la porte du camion.

Mais il s'arrête en voyant Alvin lui faire un signe de la main. Il attend tandis que son ami met son téléphone sur haut parleur :

 **« … Elle fait que de vomir depuis qu'elle est là », finit Jay dans un soupir.**

 **« Tu peux contacter ton frère ? » lui demande alors Alvin.**

 **« Il est déjà là. Il est avec elle, mais son état reste le même. »**

 **« Ok. Voight est en route. »**

En moins de 5 minutes, Voight a parcouru la dizaine de kilomètres qui le séparait du domicile de Jay. C'est lui qui l'accueille :

\- Elle est dans la chambre avec Will et Kathleen, l'informe-t-il.

Voight acquiesce tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé :

\- Elle est venue toute seule ?  
\- Elle s'est échappée par la fenêtre de son appartement, affirme-t-il. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, c'était soit elle s'échappait, soit …

Jay pousse un soupir en haussant les épaules :

\- Soit elle en finissait. Elle a ensuite commencé à me parler de James, et c'est là qu'elle s'est mise à vomir…

Il s'arrête de parler lorsque son frère sort de la chambre. Celui-ci referme doucement la porte avant de rejoindre les 2 hommes sur le canapé :

\- Alors ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'elle soit en mission Voight. Elle a perdu beaucoup de poids, elle est vraiment faible, autant physiquement que mentalement. Sans parler du fait que si elle consomme la moindre drogue, elle risque la mort immédiate.  
\- C'est possible qu'elle puisse retomber dans certaines maladies ?  
\- Si vous parlez de l'anorexie et de la boulimie, je crains qu'elle ne soit en train de retomber dedans. En général, les raisons de ces maladies sont physiques. La peur de monter sur une balance, le fait de se voir grosse. Mais le cas d'Erin est purement psychologique. Elle a constamment envie de vomir. Même quand elle ne mange pas, elle a cette envie de gerbe parce que son estomac est complètement noué. Et ces symptômes ont commencé à se déclencher lorsque James a commencé à retrouver sa liberté. Le souci, c'est que ce n'est pas la nourriture qui la fait vomir, ce sont des faits et surtout des personnes. Et il est beaucoup plus compliqué de guérir ce genre de cas parce que le mal est plus profond et en général plus grave.

Voight acquiesce sans vraiment grande surprise. Il avait déjà ce même constat des années auparavant.

\- Comment elle avait réussi à en guérir à l'époque ? lui demande alors Will.  
\- Son état s'était amélioré après la condamnation de James, lui avoue Voight. Mais sa guérison n'avait pas été immédiate, elle avait pris du temps et surtout une longue thérapie.  
\- Elle avait accepté de suivre une thérapie ?  
\- Ma femme l'avait assistée tout au long de cette thérapie. Sans ça, Erin n'aurait jamais voulu.  
\- Maintenant que James est sorti de prison, il est probable que son état se dégrade encore plus Voight.

Celui ci en a bien conscience. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire ? Erin veut être sur cette mission, et il doit bien avouer que sa présence simplifie plus qu'un peu leur mission. Mais à quel prix ? Au prix de sa vie ?

\- Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de s'éloigner de tout ça. Mais la connaissant, je sais qu'elle n'acceptera pas de partir tant que son équipe sera dans cette situation, et tant que le cas de James sera irrésolu. Je viens d'en parler avec elle, et elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle terminerait tout ce qu'elle devait terminer, même si mort devait s'en suivre.

Mais Erin a quand même fini par rentrer chez elle. Plus qu'affaiblie, et malgré les recommandations de Voight, elle a tenu à rentrer. Alors il l'a ramenée chez elles aux environs de 7 heures du matin, puis est parti directement au bureau en avertissant son équipe de le retrouver là bas.

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire Hank, murmure Alvin.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, le front plissé, son regard porté sur le tableau où il vient de poster la photo d'un homme. Tandis qu'assis à leur bureau, Antonio, Kevin, Jay et Ruzzek attendent en silence :

\- Ce n'est pas le gars qui vient sortir de prison ? finit par demander Antonio. James Lay ?

Voight lâche Alvin du regard puis le porte sur son équipe :

\- C'est lui, acquiesce-t-il. Il est fort probable qu'il cherche à nous attaquer, donc restez tous sur vos gardes. James est dorénavant notre priorité.  
\- Donc on laisse tomber le réseau ?  
\- On passe le relai, acquiesce Voight. Erin n'est plus en mesure d'assurer cette mission. J'attends qu'elle me mette par écrit toutes les informations qu'elle a pour les transmettre à l'unité qui va se charger de cette affaire.

L'ensemble de son équipe acquiesce. Alors que tous tentent de cacher leur déception, des bruits de pas brisent le silence, et tous froncent les sourcils en découvrant Elisha monter les escaliers. Mais leur surprise est encore plus grande lorsqu'ils aperçoivent son visage bien amoché :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demande Voight.

Mais la jeune fille ne répond pas à sa question et lui fait part d'une tout autre nouvelle :

\- Le domicile de Charlie est sous surveillance.  
\- C'est lui qui t'a mise dans cet état ?  
\- Il n'a pas très apprécié que j'aille rendre visite à Erin, l'informe-t-elle dans une grimace. Il m'a demandé des explications, je lui ai dit que je ne marchais plus dans ces plans, et … Voilà le résultat, finit-elle en montrant son visage.

Plutôt surpris, Voight ne lâche pas Elisha du regard :

\- C'est toi qui as installé les caméras ?  
\- Cette nuit, affirme-t-elle. Enfin … Victoria m'avait contactée pour me prévenir qu'Erin n'était pas trop bien et qu'elle ne pourrait surement pas continuer la mission. Alors, je suis passée la voir cette nuit, et …  
\- L'appartement d'Erin est sous surveillance et on ne t'a pas vue entrer, lui fait remarquer Alvin assez suspicieux.  
\- C'est pour cette raison que je suis passée par sa fenêtre. Erin m'avait prévenue que vous aviez posé des caméras dans le salon, alors je suis entrée par sa fenêtre. On a discuté, et … Et j'ai pris la décision de poser des caméras chez Charlie pour vous faciliter la tâche.  
\- Erin est au courant ?  
\- Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligée, qu'elle ne voulait pas que je couche avec Charlie simplement pour réussir à poser les caméras.  
\- Et tu l'as fait ?

Elisha affirme de la tête en silence :

\- Mais Erin n'est pas au courant.  
\- Et elle ne doit pas l'être, d'accord ?  
\- Ce n'était pas prévu dans mon plan, leur fait-elle remarquer.

Assez surpris, Voight fronce les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?  
\- Parce que l'état d'Erin ne lui permet plus de courir ce risque. Je suis au courant que si elle consomme la moindre drogue, elle peut mourir à tout moment. Et quand j'ai vu son état hier, j'me suis dit que ce n'était plus possible. Elle même me l'a dit qu'elle risquait de mourir. Mais le souci, c'est qu'elle veut se débrouiller seule, et tout le monde sait qu'elle n'y arrivera jamais toute seule. Alors j'me suis dit que je pouvais au moins vous rendre ce service.

* * *

\- J'ai bien accès au domicile de Charlie, acquiesce Mouse assis derrière son ordinateur.

Il tape pendant quelques instants sur son clavier puis fronce les sourcils :

\- Et pas qu'un peu, reprend-il étonné. Il y a des caméras dans chaque pièce. Donc vous avez accès à tout ce que vous désirez. Attendez …

Il plisse le front, signe que quelque chose n'a pas l'air de tourner rond :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demande Voight.  
\- Il y a même des caméras dans ses planques où il stocke sa cam.  
\- Et où est le problème ?  
\- Sans vous offenser chef, et sans offenser qui que ce soit, je veux bien qu'Elisha ait couché avec Charlie, mais ce n'est pas elle qui a mis les caméras dans les planques.  
\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?  
\- Parce que je sais très bien comment fonctionne Charlie. Il ne laisse personne entrer dans ses planques sans consommer. Et est-ce qu'Elisha était shootée tout à l'heure quand elle est venue vous voir ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, elle était assez cohérente, fait remarquer Jay.

Par contre, il y a une autre personne qui l'était beaucoup moins, il y a encore quelques heures de ça, et Voight a l'air de le comprendre puisqu'il pousse un long soupir, l'air déconcerté. Il se tourne ensuite vers Jay :

\- Erin est arrivée vers quelle heure chez toi ?  
\- Vers 1h 30, l'informe-t-il.  
\- C'est faisable, affirme alors Alvin. On ne l'a plus vue sur les écrans à partir de 11 heures du soir. Elle a eu largement le temps de se rendre chez Charlie avant d'aller chez Jay.  
\- De toute façon, elle est en route pour chez lui, donc …  
\- Pardon? le coupe Voight

Mouse le dévisage en silence, et en voyant toutes les paires de yeux posées sur lui, il pousse un soupir :

\- Elle m'a dit que vous étiez au courant.  
\- Au courant de ?  
\- Du marché qu'elle va proposer à Charlie.

* * *

A quelques minutes de là, Erin vient d'arriver chez Charlie. Derrière l'ordinateur, l'équipe au complet suit tout ce qui s'y passe :

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu es magnifique.

Visiblement pas très à l'aise, Erin se contente d'hocher que très légèrement son visage :

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai demandé à te voir ?  
\- Pour la cam, affirme-t-elle.  
\- Pas que. Je voulais aussi te parler d'autre chose.

Erin est de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et son état n'échappe pas à son équipe qui la suit toujours derrière l'ordinateur :

\- Ecoute Charlie …  
\- J'étais sincère pour ma demande Erin. Je le voulais et je le veux vraiment. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et toi et moi on fout le camp d'ici.  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Qui te dit que j'ai envie de faire ma vie avec un homme qui drogue des gamines pour ensuite les violer ?  
\- Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait Erin. Ok j'ai frappé Elisha, ok j'en ai frappé quelques autres, mais je n'ai jamais touché ni violé qui que ce soit. C'est Ben qui se charge de tout ça. Il m'a même proposé qu'on s'associe pour son business, mais je voulais te parler avant de prendre une décision.

Erin se pince les lèvres, puis pose l'une de ses mains sur celle de Charlie :

\- Il n'est pas celui que tu crois Charlie.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il veut s'associer avec toi ?  
\- Il m'a dit que j'avais le sens des affaires.  
\- Il essaie juste de t'acheter, parce que tu peux le nuire. Comme il a essayé de m'acheter.

Charlie fronce alors les sourcils puis recouvre la main d'Erin par sa main libre :

\- Toi ? Qu'est ce que t'as avoir là dedans ?  
\- Il se fait appeler Ben, mais il s'appelle Benjamin.  
\- Benjamin ? Benjamin, le pote de Voight ? Celui qui … ?

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, alors que son visage se crispe après qu'Erin ait acquiescé.

\- J'ai entendu que James était libre, finit-il par reprendre.

Et, de nouveau, Erin acquiesce :

\- Putain, le fils de pute ! Il a essayé de m'embobiner, crache-t-il.  
\- Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui sais Charlie.  
\- Purement stratégique alors…  
\- Purement et simplement, affirme Erin. Il essaie de nous embobiner tous les 2, parce qu'il sait qu'on peut le faire tomber. Les faire tomber. Mais …  
\- Il a prévu un gros coup demain soir, finit-il par lâcher.

Et c'est tout ce que voulait entendre Erin. Le front plissé, Charlie se tourne vers elle :

\- Crois – moi, il va payer Erin. Demain, on va à sa putain de soirée, on fait ce qu'on a à faire et ensuite on quitte le pays  
\- Charlie, je ne peux pas quitter le pays tant qu'ils sont dehors …  
\- Ils ne vont rien te faire Erin. Tu en as ma parole.  
\- Mais j'ai tué leur ami ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
\- C'était de la légitime défense. De toutes manières, si tu n'avais pas tué ce fils de pute, je l'aurais fait à ta place.  
\- Mais je n'ai aucune preuve Charlie, je …  
\- Il y a ma parole Erin. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et je sais surtout ce qui a été dit.

Elle secoue son visage, les larmes lui montant aux yeux :

\- Toi plaider en ma faveur ? Charlie, je ….  
\- Eh, regarde – moi princesse.

Il se saisit du visage d'Erin et la fixe intensément :

\- On a souvent eu des différends toi et moi. Mais ce que tu as vécu, personne n'a le droit de le vivre. Je ne le souhaite à personne, même pas à mon pire ennemi. Alors, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que ces fils de pute retournent en taule.  
\- Le souci, c'est qu'ils vont essayer de faire porter le chapeau à Voight. Je …  
\- Ils n'y arriveront pas. J'ai les preuves qu'il faut. Mais tu dois me promettre une chose Erin.

Tandis qu'il tient toujours son visage entre ses mains, elle acquiesce :

\- Une fois que tout ça sera fini, toi et moi on partira d'ici. Juste toi et moi.

Elle acquiesce de nouveau, tandis que Charlie pose ses lèvres sur sont front :

\- Je dois faire un truc. On se voit après ?  
\- Je vais ramener mes affaires à la maison, murmure-t-elle.

Puis voyant le regard perplexe de Charlie, elle reprend:

\- Je veux partir sur de nouvelles bases avec toi Charlie. Mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver avant, et je pense que toi aussi tu en as besoin. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps, et ça nous ferait du bien de prendre du temps pour nous, chacun de notre côté… Enfin, ça pourrait peut-être apaiser les tensions.  
\- Ok, acquiesce-t-il. En tout cas, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime Erin.

Elle se contente d'acquiescer sans rien répondre. Il s'en va. Une fois la porte refermée, Erin se saisit de son portable :

 **« Il est parti. Vous pouvez venir »**

Toujours derrière l'ordinateur, l'équipe suit de plus en plus perplexe les évènements qui se déroulent dans l'appartement de Charlie. Indécis, Voight fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers Alvin :

\- Fais lui confiance.

Mais Voight a du mal, de plus en plus de mal. Erin lui avait donné sa parole qu'elle ne ferait pas de coups foireux. Alors pourquoi s'échapper par la fenêtre de son appartement, à l'insu de tous, sans son oreillette ? Aucune idée.

Qu'est ce que ça le démange de ne pas intervenir ! Mais il ne peut plus aller à son encontre, ça ne ferait que retarder l'échéance de cette affaire, et il ne peut plus se le permettre. Il doit simplement accepter le fait qu'Erin prenne les devants, sans s'opposer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur l'écran, apparaissent Gabby, Alicia, Victoria, Michelle, Cassis et Irina, entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Putain ! Et c'est tout à toi ça ?  
\- Mais c'est carrément le paradis ! s'exclame Alicia en sautant sur le lit.  
\- On est là pour prendre mes affaires les filles, donc levez vos fesses, reprend Erin.  
\- Nan mais regardez - moi ça !

Gabby ouvre un immense dressing plus que rempli. Robes de soirées, ensembles, chaussures… Enfin toute une panoplie !

\- Trop la classe ! s'exclame Victoria en se précipitant jusqu'à Gabby. J'ai trouvé la 8eme merveille du monde !

Imitée par Gabby, elle commence à fouiller dans le dressing.

\- Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me débrouiller toute seule, soupire de lassitude Erin.

Tant bien que mal, elles sont parvenues à emballer les affaires d'Erin dans les valises. Il aura fallu quand même plus de 45 minutes !  
Puis, elles sont restées dans la chambre et ont commencé à discuter :

\- Alors ? finit par lui demander Victoria.

Toutes les paires d'yeux sont tournées sur Erin :

\- Alors Charlie est tombé dans le panneau, sourit-elle.

Des sourires de satisfaction apparaissent sur tous les visages :

\- BINGO !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre au même instant et Elisha les rejoint :

\- Il vient de partir, le tour est joué, leur annonce – t – elle.

Puis elle se tourne vers Erin :

\- Qu'est c'que j't'avais dit ? lui demande-t-elle en lui tapant dans la main.  
\- Dans le mille, lui répond Erin avec un léger sourire. Allez viens …

Elisha s'allonge à son tour sur le lit puis pousse un long soupir avant de tourner son visage vers Erin :

\- Bunny ne t'a jamais crue ? Enfin elle ne t'a jamais soutenue quand elle a su pour James?

Erin pousse un léger rire en secouant son visage :

\- La seule chose qu'elle m'ait dite quand je lui en avais parlé, c'était : Mais voyons ma chérie, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être provocatrice avec ton père. Tu cherches, et quand tu trouves ce que tu as cherché, tu viens pleurer. Mais ton père ne te ferait jamais de mal, il t'aime, tu sais. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est pour ton bien et ça doit rester un secret entre son père et sa fille.

Toutes la fixent, sidérées par ce qu'elles entendent :

\- Elle t'a sérieusement dit ça ?  
\- Mot pour mot. Et vous n'avez pas le bouquet final.  
\- Le bouquet final ?  
\- J'étais tombée enceinte. Le souci, c'est que je n'avais jamais couché avec Charlie. Bunny le savait, alors elle m'a dit de coucher avec lui et de lui faire croire qu'il était le père.  
\- Et tu étais enceinte de James ?

Erin répond non de la tête :

\- C'était quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Tu le connaissais ?

Elle répond à l'affirmative :

\- Et tu n'en avais parlé à personne ?  
\- Personne.  
\- Mais, les gens ont bien fini par se rendre compte que … enfin tu grossissais ? lui demande Victoria les sourcils froncés.  
\- Au début, j'ai essayé de cacher comme j'ai pu. Mais Camille a commencé à se douter de quelque chose, entre les nausées, les sautes d'humeur, la fatigue … Donc après, je sortais toute la journée pour éviter de rester avec elle. Parce que je savais qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre. Et elle n'a pas mis longtemps à le deviner... Moins de 10 jours, finit-elle dans un soupir.  
\- Et comment elle a réagi ?

Erin met un certain temps à répondre. Elle semble se perdre dans ses pensées avec une certaine émotion :

\- Cette femme était parfaite, finit-elle par lâcher. Aucun jugement. Simplement des conseils. Elle m'a soutenue du début jusqu'à la fin.

Elle pousse un soupir en haussant les épaules :

\- Enfin … Elle était irréprochable. Toujours droite. Toujours là quand j'en avais besoin. Elle a été la première à savoir que j'étais enceinte et elle a été la première à mon chevet quand le bébé est mort.  
\- Tu as perdu le bébé ?

Erin se pince les lèvres avant de reprendre :

\- J'ai fait exprès de le perdre. Quand Bunny a su que j'étais enceinte, elle a compris que ce n'était pas de Charlie. Je n'avais jamais couché avec lui et je n'avais jamais couché avec qui que ce soit avant ça. Alors elle m'a dit de coucher avec Charlie et de lui faire croire qu'il était le père. Donc j'ai obéi et j'ai fait croire à Charlie que j'étais enceinte de lui. Lui, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Moi, c'était tout ce que je ne voulais pas. J'avais émis l'hypothèse d'avorter, mais il m'avait prévenu qu'il s'en prendrait à la famille Voight si je faisais quoi que ce soit, parce que comme j'étais mineure, c'était Camille qui devait signer tous les papiers pour l'avortement. Alors j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que je voulais garder l'enfant. Le problème, c'est que le père du gosse s'est ramené vers moi en m'ordonnant d'avorter, sinon il allait s'en prendre à Teddy. Il m'avait donné un délai de 2 semaines, parce que j'arrivais sur mes 3 mois. Alors, pour régler toute cette histoire, je me suis rendue à une soirée, et j'ai fait une overdose. Pas d'avortement, mais plus de bébé. Tout le monde était content, et on n'en parlait plus, finit-elle dans un petit sourire.

Elle parle avec une telle aisance et une telle indifférence que les filles restent stupéfiées face à elle :

\- Donc … Tout le monde ignore que … ?  
\- Tout le monde croit que je suis tombée enceinte de Charlie, affirme Erin. Enfin, tout le monde, excepté ma meilleure amie.  
\- Annie ? lui demande Gabby.  
\- Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait tout de tout, leur informe Erin.  
\- Mais tu n'as jamais dit la vérité à personne d'autre ? lui demande Alicia, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Ma propre mère m'a fait passer pour la pire des putes, et ne m'a jamais soutenue. Elle savait ce qui se passait mais elle n'a jamais rien dit. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?  
\- Et en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur ? lui demande Gabby.

Erin secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- A quelqu'un d'extérieur ? James et Voight connaissaient tout le monde, donc…  
\- Et Voight, tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

Mal à l'aise, Erin hausse les épaules :

\- Disons que lui et moi à l'époque, on n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Et, au fil du temps il a fini par … douter.  
\- Douter de ?  
\- De moi, de ma parole. Un jour je disais blanc, et le lendemain je disais noir. Alors il a fini par ne plus me croire.  
\- Et comment tu faisais alors ?  
\- Je restais dehors la plupart du temps. Je rentrais quand il fallait rentrer. J'attendais que tout le monde dorme pour sortir par la fenêtre, et je finissais ma nuit dehors.  
\- Et tu ne te faisais pas choper ?  
\- Au début non, mais quand Voight a fini par comprendre le système, il m'a changée de chambre et m'a mis dans celle qui n'avait pas de fenêtre.

Elle pousse un soupir en passant une main sur ses yeux :

\- J'étais bloquée. Je ne savais plus comment faire alors j' ai commencé à fuguer… Voight avait essayé de me parler, me demander ce qui se passait. J'avais fini par lui dire que j'avais des problèmes avec quelqu'un, mais je n'étais pas rentrée dans les détails. Il m'avait posé des questions, j'avais hésite à lui répondre. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me disais que ce n'était rien. C'est vrai après tout, c'était simplement des regards qui me mettaient mal à l'aise, des sous entendus. Mais au fil du temps, ça a empiré. Alors j'ai fini par dire à Voight que j'avais des soucis avec une personne qui était beaucoup plus âgée que moi.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?  
\- Il m'a dit que je pouvais tout lui dire. Alors je lui avais avoué que des hommes me harcelaient.  
\- Et comment il a réagi ?  
\- Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Quand j'ai su que Voight allait héberger la personne en question, je me suis aussitôt rétractée. Je lui ai dit que j'avais tout inventé et j'ai essayé de me comporter comme la pire des pestes. A partir de ce moment, il ne m'a plus jamais fait confiance.

Un long silence s'en suit. Certaines encaissant les déclarations faites par Erin, et d'autres comme Cassis, semblant comprendre que le pire ne semblait pas s'arrêter à là :

\- J'ai mal compris ou alors le père de ton gosse habitait chez Voight ?  
\- Il habitait chez lui, acquiesce-t-elle.  
\- Donc, quand il a …  
\- J'étais chez Voight, affirme-t-elle.

Un autre silence s'en suit. Les visages se ferment de plus en plus.

\- Quand il … Enfin vous étiez seuls ?

Erin hausse simplement les épaules, voulant éviter d'en parler :

\- Mais Voight le connaissait bien ?  
\- Et il le connaît toujours bien, leur informe Erin, ils sont encore en contact.

C'est la stupeur pour toutes. Toutes, excepté Erin qui continue de parler sur un ton détaché.

\- Donc il peut t'arriver de le croiser dans la rue, ou … ?  
\- Il m'est arrivé de le croiser, lui dire bonjour, et même de partager un repas avec lui.

Elle affiche un léger sourire, avant de se lever:

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas les filles, mais je vais prévenir Voight pour demain soir.


	59. Chapitre 58

**« Tu me préviens dès que tu en sais plus. »**

Voight repose son combiné en poussant un soupir. Il ouvre ensuite son l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sort une photo. Il reste un bon moment à regarder cette photo. Ce sont des coups toqués à la porte qui le tirent de ses pensées :

\- J'te dérange ?

Hank lève lentement son visage, la photo toujours entre ses mains :

\- Entre Al'.

Son ami s'exécute, puis après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il part s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- J'essaie de me souvenir, mais je ne vois pas qui a pu ...  
\- Elle le dira en temps voulu Hank.  
\- Elle était sous mon toit Alvin. Comment … ?

Il n'arrive pas à terminer sa question. Au lieu de ça, il baisse son visage et passe une main sur ses yeux en poussant un soupir :

\- J'aurais dû écouter Camille. Elle avait remarqué que le comportement d'Erin avait changé. Je pensais juste que …

Encore une fois, il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Alors qu'Alvin s'apprête à reprendre la parole, il est interrompu par Antonio qui entre dans le bureau.

\- Désolé de vous déranger…

Hank garde la tête baissée, tandis qu'Alvin fait comprendre à Antonio, par son regard, qu'il n'y a pas de souci :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- On a du nouveau.  
\- Très bien, acquiesce Alvin. Erin a appelé pour prévenir que la soirée de demain commençait vers 22 heures. Elle nous tient au courant dans la journée, mais elle sera de la partie, et il y aura toutes les personnes qu'il faut. Commencez à établir un plan, on règle les derniers détails.

Antonio comprend que les deux hommes ont encore besoin de rester seuls, il quitte donc la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. En le voyant revenir seul, ses coéquipiers jettent un regard en direction du bureau de Voight :

\- On continue sans eux, leur informe Antonio. Erin vient de contacter Voight. La soirée aura lieu à partir de 22 heures demain. Il faut commencer à s'organiser.  
\- Erin sera de la partie demain ?  
\- Elle y sera avec Charlie, acquiesce-t-il. On va mettre Burgess sur le coup. Voight et Alvin sont en train de réfléchir au plan.  
\- Ils ne sont pas les seuls, l'informe Jay.

Il désigne l'écran de l'ordinateur :

\- Elles sont en train de préparer le coup de leur côté.

* * *

Alvin et Hank sont encore enfermés dans le bureau de ce dernier quand, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Platt annonce qu'Erin est en bas. Antonio se tourne alors vers Mouse :

\- Tu débranches tout ce qu'il faut. Si elle utilise l'ordi, elle ne doit pas voir que l'appartement de Charlie est surveillé. Tant qu'elle ne nous dit rien, on n'est rien censé savoir, ok?

Mouse s'exécute aussitôt, tandis que Kevin va prévenir Voight et Alvin qu'Erin arrive.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont tous réunis dans le bureau principal.

\- … Donc il y aura le père de Victoria, Ben, leur explique-t-elle en montrant une photo au tableau. C'est lui le boss. Il y aura les deux Steven, Pete, et le reste de la troupe au complet. Ce serait bien que Mouse fasse partie de la soirée aussi, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. J'y serai avec les filles. On aura les oreillettes sur nous, on verra tout ce qui s'y passe. Une fois que vous aurez les preuves qu'il vous faut, vous ferez ce que vous aurez à faire.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Voight :

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Mais celui-ci ne répond rien. Et pour cause, il a son regard rivé sur une photo affichée sur le tableau. Erin fronce les sourcils en comprenant qu'il n'a rien écouté de ce qu'elle a dit :

\- Voight ?

Il finit par tourner son regard vers elle :

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? répète-t-elle.  
\- Cet homme me dit quelque chose.

Erin hausse simplement les épaules, le plus naturellement possible. Devant son silence, il ne peut s'empêcher de continuer :

\- C'est quoi son nom de famille ?  
\- Aucune idée, ment-elle.  
\- Tu connais bien le nom de famille de Victoria ?

Assez étonnée par l'acharnement que fait Voight à l'égard de cet homme, mais aussi et surtout désireuse de ne pas s'éterniser sur ce sujet, elle reprend :

\- Excuse-moi Voight, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important de connaître son nom de famille. Je te rappelle que vous allez les attraper ce soir, donc savoir comment s'appelle untel ou untel, je pense que ce n'est pas notre priorité à l'heure actuelle.  
\- J'ai juste l'impression de le connaître.

Et de nouveau, c'est le silence. Alors, il tente de la tester une dernière fois :

\- Il ne te dit rien à toi ?

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Pas spécialement. C'est bon, je peux continuer maintenant ?

Il n'insiste pas plus, même si il sait qu'elle ne dit pas la vérité. Il ne veut pas éveiller les soupçons, il n'est pas censé être au courant de tout ce qu'il sait à l'heure actuelle, et si Erin découvre qu'ils l'ont écoutée à son insu, ça risque de compliquer pas mal les choses.

\- Donc, j'ai mis des caméras chez Charlie, dans les planques où il stocke sa cam. Vous pouvez suivre tout ce qui s'y passe, et …  
\- Dans ses planques ? l'interrompt alors Voight en la fixant les sourcils froncés. Comment tu t'es débrouillée ?

Erin se met à le dévisager de manière suspicieuse. Elle commence à se douter de quelque chose, et tous se rendent compte qu'elle est de plus en plus méfiante.

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'as, à la fin ?

Voight continue de la fixer sans rien répondre. Il est sur le point de craquer, tout ne tient plus qu'à un fil et Alvin en a bien conscience.

\- Va prendre un peu l'air Hank.  
\- C'est bon, refuse celui – ci.

Il sait qu'il doit se taire, il sait qu'il doit arrêter de fixer cette image de cet homme qui a été autrefois son ami. Mais il n'y arrive tout simplement. Alors qu'Erin continue de parler au reste du groupe, il ne peut s'empêcher de lancer :

\- On dirait Benjamin.

Il vient d'interrompre Erin et la réaction de cette dernière ne se fait pas attendre. Les mâchoires serrées, elle se tourne vers lui l'air irrité, puis rétorque :

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter ce que je dis !  
\- Ecoute Erin, si je connais certaines personnes, je dois être mis au courant.  
\- Et qu'est ce que ça change que tu connaisses ou non les personnes ? s'exclame-t-elle. Tu n'es pas tout seul Hank ! Tu ne travailles pas tout seul ! Tu es avec une équipe ! Ne mélange pas vie privée et travail. Ça fait déjà des semaines que vous êtes tous sur ce coup. Ton équipe a consacré autant de temps et d'énergie que toi dans ce merdier. Ce soir, vous avez la possibilité de les faire tomber, alors faites-le. Tes règlements de compte, tu les gardes pour plus tard.

Elle a entièrement raison et il le sait. Il est le premier à ordonner à son équipe de suivre des règles que lui même n'est pas capable de suivre. Mais il a quand même besoin de savoir. Enfin non, pas savoir parce qu'il sait déjà, il veut simplement l'entendre de sa propre bouche.

\- Je veux juste savoir s'il s'agit de lui Erin.  
\- C'est lui, acquiesce-t-elle. Je peux continuer et tu peux m'écouter maintenant ?

Il acquiesce en silence.

\- Je disais que Charlie allait emmener la totalité de sa cam. Il sait que Ben veut le mener en bateau, alors il a prévu de faire irruption durant la transaction pour tout foutre en l'air. Pour l'instant, j'ignore la nature exacte de la transaction mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y aura un bon paquet. Je vous ai préparé le plan de la boîte, la transaction entre Ben et les clientes aura lieu au 1er étage.  
\- Des mineures ? lui demande Voight.  
\- Elles le sont toutes, acquiesce-t-elle. Elles possèdent des fausses cartes d'identité.  
\- Tu as une idée du nombre ?  
\- Pas encore. Je dois retourner voir Charlie pour avoir plus d'infos.  
\- Il est sûr de ce qu'il avance ?  
\- Certain, affirme Erin.  
\- Très bien, reprend Voight après quelques secondes de silence, fais ce que t'as à faire alors.

Silencieuse, Erin acquiesce avant de reprendre sur un ton hésitant :

\- L'oreillette est toujours obligatoire ?

Voight la dévisage durant quelques secondes semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui répondrait oui sans hésiter. Mais est-ce vraiment utile ? Il n'en est plus aussi certain.

\- Tu n'es plus obligée de la porter, finit-il par concéder. Préviens nous juste s'il y a du nouveau. On va commencer à s'organiser pour ce soir, on mettra Burgess sur le coup avec vous.

Erin fronce les sourcils :

\- Burgess ?  
\- Elle sera avec vous ce soir, acquiesce-t-il.

Elle n'a pas l'air enchanté par cette nouvelle, et tous s'en rendent bien compte, Voight le premier :

\- Un souci ?

Elle secoue négativement son visage. Mais Voight n'est pas dupe, il se rend bien compte que quelque chose cloche. Et il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs.

\- Elle n'était pas malade ?  
\- Elle a repris cette semaine, l'informe Voight.  
\- Et … Elle va mieux ?  
\- Elle va mieux, répond-il en la fixant.

Devant les regards perplexes de ses anciens collègues, Erin fronce les sourcils avec un petit sourire :

\- C'est cool alors. Bon … Je vais y aller, je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Alors qu'elle regagne la sortie et qu'elle s'apprête à descendre les escaliers, elle tombe nez à nez avec Kim et Roman qui viennent tout juste d'arriver Elle salue ce dernier avant de se tourner vers Kim, les sourcils froncés :

\- Alors comme ça … Tu es sur la mission ? Félicitations à toi.

Elle a parlé doucement de sorte que personne n'entende. Personne, excepté Roman qui se trouve juste à côté d'elles. Il les fixe tour à tour, l'air surpris. Mal à l'aise, Kim jette un regard dans l'ensemble de la pièce, et lorsqu'elle aperçoit tous les yeux tournés en leur direction, elle emmène Erin dans une pièce à part :

\- Je suis flic Erin.  
\- Et tu es surtout enceinte Kim. Tu n'as encore rien dit à Voight ? Tu sais la dangerosité de cette mission ?  
\- Je vais juste assister à un deal, rien de plus. Toi même tu as dit qu'il n'y aura pas de consommation, donc ça ne craint rien.

Contrariée, Erin secoue son visage en continuant de fixer durement son amie :

\- Pour une femme enceinte, bien sûr que ça craint Kim !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire exactement Erin ? A ce qu'on soupçonne quelque chose ? Bien joué, c'est fait !  
\- Ce que je cherche à faire ? C'est simplement te mettre en garde et te conseiller de tout dire à Voight dès maintenant.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas t'en charger ?

Déçue par sa réaction, Erin secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Tu es majeure et vaccinée Kim, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je voulais simplement te prévenir des dangers que tu encoures. Si j'étais à ta place, je préviendrais Voight, et…  
\- Mais tu n'es pas à ma place Erin. Donc contente toi de faire ton job, et je me contente de faire le mien.

Erin ne préfère pas continuer cette confrontation, elle quitte donc la pièce puis descend les escaliers sous le regard de tous. Ruzzek part ensuite rejoindre Kim et lui demande assez soucieux :

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Tout va bien, lui assure-t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

C'est malheureusement trop tard lorsque Kim comprend qu'elle aurait dû écouter Erin. Comme prévu, elle s'est rendue le soir même à la boîte où doit se faire la descente.

\- Allez, un autre pour toi ma jolie.

Un homme lui pose un verre de plus sur la table. Toujours aussi anxieuse, mais essayant de le cacher, elle tourne son regard vers Erin. Et, une fois de plus, cette dernière attend que tous les yeux soient tournés pour boire d'une traite le verre de Kim.

Puis, c'est d'un pas plus que titubant qu'elle se dirige jusqu' la première salle de bains qu'elle trouve :

« **Il faut qu'elle sorte de là Hank… »  
** **« On avait dit pas de consommation, A quoi tu joues Erin ? »  
** **« Il faut que Kim sorte de là. »  
** **« C'est toi qui dois sortir de là, tu … »  
** **« Elle est enceinte ! Elle ne peut pas rester ! »**

Voight jette un regard meurtrier à l'intention de Ruzzek. Mais en apercevant son visage effaré, il comprend que lui aussi ignorait ce détail.

 **« Tu peux gérer la situation ? »  
** **« Pour l'instant, ça va. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps. Il y a plus de monde que prévu. La transaction a commencé, vous … »  
** **« Comment ça, il y a plus de monde que … »**

Mais Erin n'écoute plus ce que Voight lui dit à l'oreillette puisqu'une personne vient de la rejoindre dans la salle de bains.

\- Alors comme ça on cherche à se cacher Erin ? Je savais que je te retrouverai un jour …

Alors que l'homme continue d'avancer, Erin recule, recule … Jusqu'à qu'elle soit bloquée contre le mur.

\- T'es toujours aussi belle, lui murmure-t-il en touchant son visage.  
\- Je suis occupée, parvient-elle à dire difficilement.  
\- Je sais … Moi aussi je suis occupé maintenant.  
\- Je dois sortir, j'ai quelque chose à …, commence – t – elle en essayant de se libérer de son étreinte.

Mais l'homme la bloque brutalement contre le mur, son bras bloquant son cou :

\- J'ai dit que j'étais occupé, répète-t-il plus fermement.

Il serre la pression sur son cou, l'empêchant d'avancer, mais pas que, Erin commence fortement à ressentir les effets de l'alcool et de la drogue :

\- On a passé du bon temps toi et moi autrefois …

Erin entend Voight lui parler à travers l'oreillette. Mais elle ne parvient pas à savoir ce qu'il lui dit, tout commence à tourner dangereusement. Les effets sont tels qu'elle n'arrive pas à se défendre lorsque l'homme se fait plus entreprenant, que ses mains se font de plus en plus baladeuses, et que celui-ci pose ses lèvres sur son cou.

 **« Erin ? Est ce que tu peux toujours gérer ?! »**

Aucune réponse. Malgré le peu de force qui lui reste, elle tente, malgré tout, de se débattre face à l'homme qui se tient devant elle et qui est de plus en plus entreprenant.

\- Allez, laisse-toi faire, tu …

Ce qui s'est passé par la suite ? Elle n'en a aucune idée. Elle sait simplement que, lorsqu'elle a rouvert les yeux, elle était allongée sur un sol froid, enfermée dans une pièce totalement obscure. Elle a des frissons, elle a l'impression de suffoquer et elle ne peut surtout pas bouger. Ses pieds et ses mains sont liés, son visage bâillonné. Où est ce qu'elle est ? Visiblement dans un placard, trop petit à son goût. Elle entend du bruit, beaucoup de bruit dans la pièce voisine. Comme du fracas, des hurlements et même des tirs. Elle se redresse difficilement et essaie de crier afin de signaler sa présence, mais seuls de faibles gémissements réussissent à sortir de sa bouche. Personne ne risque de l'entendre face au vacarme assourdissant qui règne juste à côté.  
Elle essaie alors de retirer les liens qui lui nouent les mains et bouge dans tous les sens. Mais impossible. C'est bien trop serré, et ces tentatives se révèlent bien plus douloureuses que fructueuses.

\- MMMMMMMMMM ….

Alors que les larmes redoublent, un gros « BOUM » retentit, la faisant sursauter. La porte est totalement pulvérisée et Erin se retrouve éblouie par la lumière de nombreuses armes pointées en sa direction. Totalement paniquée, elle secoue son visage en reculant. Mais étant donné l'étroitesse de la pièce, elle se retrouve vite bloquée contre le mur.

\- BAISSEZ LES ARMES ! BAISSEZ TOUS VOS ARMES !

Elle reconnaît la voix de Voight. C'est lui qui vient d'entrer, accompagné de l'équipe. Il se précipite jusqu'à elle et tente de lui retirer les liens qui la maintiennent.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle est trop choquée pour et surtout dans un état second.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Erin ?

Mais elle ne répond toujours rien, ce qui commence à faire perdre la patience de Voight.

\- Erin ? Où est Carl ?!

Lorsqu'Erin entend son nom, elle relève enfin son visage et fusille Voight du regard.

\- OÙ IL EST ? insiste-t-il.

Sentant la situation dégénérer, Alvin se décide à intervenir :

\- Il faut aller le choper Hank.

Voyant son ami perdre son sang froid, Alvin l'emmène plus loin avec lui tandis que Jay rejoint Erin :

\- Tu n'as rien ?  
\- Ça va, murmure-t-elle.

Mais il voit bien qu'elle ment et qu'elle a mal puisqu'elle se tient fortement le bas ventre.

\- Les secours sont en bas, ils vont arriver.  
\- Je … Je ne me sens pas très bien…  
\- Tu as consommé quelque chose ?  
\- Je … Je crois, acquiesce-t-elle. Enfin dans les verres que j'ai bus mais … Mais je … Je ne me souviens pas de …  
\- C'est ok Erin. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu fermes les yeux, ça marche ?  
\- J'ai … J'ai froid …

Alors qu'il pose sa veste sur elle, il entend hurler :

\- CHEF, ON A TROUVE CARL !


	60. Chapitre 59

\- Sérieux Hank ! Tu ne vas pas croire tout ce que t'as dit Erin ! On se connaît depuis quoi ? 20 – 25 ans ? On était les meilleurs amis ! Tu …

Enfermé dans la cage, le dénommé Carl ne cesse de clamer son innocence depuis son arrivée :

\- Tu peux donc me regarder droit dans les yeux et me jurer que tu ne lui as rien fait ?

Hank se place de l'autre côté des barreaux et fixe son ami :

\- Tu en as ma parole Hank. Je n'ai jamais touché à Erin !

Hank le dévisage longuement avant de reprendre :

\- C'est vraiment bizarre Carl, … Erin était en mission ce soir, elle était sur écoute, et j'ai donc tout entendu de ce que vous vous êtes dits. Mais ce n'est pas ça ce qui me dérange le plus, tu vois… La communication a été coupée alors que tu étais dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Le Carl en question est de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ce qui n'échappe à personne :

\- Hank, voyons, tu …  
\- Et qu'elle a été retrouvée enfermée dans un placard. Tu ne saurais pas ce qui a pu se passer ?  
\- Je t'assure que non! Elle avait déjà consommé, peut-être que …

Il s'enlise dans son mensonge et Hank le décèle très vite. A son ton devenu plus que chancelant, ainsi qu'à sa peur qui peut maintenant se lire sur son visage, Hank sait que Carl lui ment. Et ce dernier s'aperçoit que la situation joue en sa défaveur, que Hank n'est pas dupe, ou du moins qu'il ne l'est plus, alors il se tourne vers Alvin qui est sur le côté, accompagné de Jay, d'Antonio et de Ruzzek.

\- Al' ! Tu ne vas pas la croire toi non plus ? Cette gamine vous embobine depuis le début !

Alvin ne répond rien, mais son visage en dit long.

\- Vous m'attendez ici. J'en ai pour quelques minutes, finit par dire Voight.

Il revient en voiture moins de 5 minutes plus tard. Mais il n'est plus seul, avec lui se trouve Annie.

\- Est ce que c'est lui ?

La meilleure amie d'Erin détaille Carl du regard, l'air hésitant, pendant de longues secondes.

\- Je ne pourrai pas te le dire. Erin ne m'a jamais dit de nom. Elle m'avait simplement dit qu'elle avait mordu l'homme.  
\- A quel endroit ?

Mal à l'aise, Annie se pince les lèvres, tout en évitant le regard de Carl.

\- Annie ?

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite, alors que les larmes commencent à couler. Elle essaie de les sécher le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible, mais son état ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Annie …  
\- Je ne peux pas Hank, murmure-t-elle d'une voix éplorée.  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir Annie.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Annie n'est pas en mesure de parler. Pourquoi ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit aussi mal à l'aise en présence de Carl et qu'elle soit en larmes, alors que, d'après les souvenirs de Hank, elle ne l'a jamais vu ?

\- Tu sais, un soir …  
\- Cette pute dit n'importe quoi Hank !  
\- Laisse la parler Carl, intervient Alvin en le fixant.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Annie :

\- On t'écoute.

Annie acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, puis reporte son attention sur Hank, ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui lance Carl.

\- Un soir, j'étais partie voir Erin … Comme elle était punie et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me voir, j'avais grimpé par l'arrière de la maison. Elle m'avait dit de prendre l'échelle qu'elle avait cachée pour que je puisse accéder à sa chambre. Alors … Alors je suis montée et … Elle avait laissé sa fenêtre entrouverte pour que je puisse entrer. Mais une fois arrivée en haut, j'ai vu … J'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'elle était avec Charlie, mais ce n'était pas lui. L'homme qui était avec elle était bien plus âgé. Elle m'a ensuite vue sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle m'a fait signe de partir, mais je n'ai pas pu, j'étais … J'étais tétanisée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle était attachée à son lit, et … Moi j'étais là en train d'assister à tout ça … J'étais …

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens. Les mâchoires plus que crispées, Hank l'incite à poursuivre :

\- Tu pourrais reconnaître l'homme ?  
\- Il était de dos, donc je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Mais je me souviens de son tatouage, c'était un serpent. Un énorme serpent qui faisait tout son dos.

Hank se tourne vers Alvin, avant de reporter son attention sur Carl.

\- Hank ! Tu ne vas pas la croire ! s'exclame ce dernier, ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Tout le monde sait que j'ai un tatouage dans le dos, et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir !  
\- Erin l'avait mordu au niveau du bas ventre, précise-t-elle. Juste au dessus de … Enfin tu vois, elle m'a dit que la marque était restée.

Hank acquiesce face au récit d'Annie, puis se tourne de nouveau vers Carl :

\- Retire ton pantalon.  
\- Hank ! Erin a pu lui dire n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle était une allumeuse, c'est elle qui …

Il se stoppe en voyant Hank lui pointer son revolver en sa direction :

\- J'ai dit : Retire ton pantalon.  
\- Et, reprend Annie la voix toujours aussi tremblante, quand j'étais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, au bout d'un moment l'homme s'est relevé du lit et … Et il s'est tourné … Et, quand il est reparti de la chambre, j'ai vu … J'ai vu qu'il avait une cicatrice sur sa cuisse gauche.

Hank continue de fixer Carl, son révolver toujours pointé en sa direction.

\- Je te laisse 3 secondes, après tu pourras dire adieu à ta reproduction, l'avertit-il en dirigeant son arme en direction de son entrejambe.  
\- Waaaw waaaw waaaw, doucement Hank ! commence à paniquer Carl.  
\- Fais ce que je t'ai dit.

Il tente de trouver du soutien auprès d'Alvin, mais celui-ci reste de marbre. Comprenant qu'il ne lui reste aucune autre solution, il commence à déboutonner lentement son jean, tout en essayant de gagner du temps en plaidant sa cause:

\- … En plus, tu te souviens comme elle me draguait ! J'essayais de me défendre comme je pouvais. C'est vrai qu'un jour elle s'est énervée et elle m'a mordu.

Mais Hank l'écoute à peine et garde le regard rivé sur le bas de son ventre. Le pantalon de Carl enfin retiré, Hank a maintenant la preuve sous ses yeux.

\- Ecoute Hank, je peux tout expliquer, elle m'avait mordu parce que j'avais refusé ses avances, et …  
\- Vous pouvez monter, dit Voight en s'adressant au reste de son équipe.  
\- Hank, reprend Alvin, tu …  
\- Al, J'ai dit : Vous pouvez monter, l'interrompt son ami sur un ton qui n'envisageait aucune contestation.

Celui-ci commence donc à quitter la pièce, toujours accompagné d'Antonio, Ruzzek, et de Jay, sous le regard apeuré de Carl.

\- Non non non non non …. ALVIN ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! s'exclame-t-il alors d'une voix désespérée. TU NE PEUX PAS LE LAISSER ME FAIRE ÇA !

Arrivé jusqu'à la porte, Alvin finit par se retourner :

\- On va te le demander une dernière fois Carl. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Erin et toi ?  
\- D'accord ! concède-t-il enfin. J'avoue qu'on a eu un rapport sexuel, mais il était consenti ! insiste-t-il.  
\- Il ne l'était pas ! s'exclame Annie. Tu l'as forcée, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu ! Tu l'avais bâillonnée pour ne pas qu'elle crie et tu l'avais attachée à au lit pour ne pas qu'elle se débatte. Le lendemain matin, tu étais parti dire à Hank que tu avais surpris Charlie avec Erin dans la nuit.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de putes ! hurle-t-il en s'énervant.  
\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un lâche qui n'assume rien !  
\- Ta copine m'avait allumé !  
\- Elle t'allumait aussi quand tu la droguais pour pouvoir la baiser plus facilement ? ! hurle-t-elle en larmes.

Mais Carl continue de nier, ou d'essayer de nier, puisque plus la conversation avance et plus ses excuses se révèlent vaines.

\- Comment tu avais dit ça déjà … ?

Annie feint de réfléchir devant les yeux suppliants de Carl.

\- On peut en parler tranquillement Annie, tu sais … Je …

En voyant le regard perplexe de Hank, Annie reprend avec un petit sourire, les larmes coulant toujours :

\- Je vois que tu as oublié de tout dire à ton meilleur ami Carl. Pourquoi ne pas dire à Hank que tu faisais exprès de droguer Erin pour que t'aies plus de facilité à coucher avec elle ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu cachais de la drogue dans ses placards pour lui faire croire qu'Erin consommait sous son toit ? Et puis, tu sais: C'est plutôt cool de … Comment tu disais ça déjà … « dévierger une petite pucelle »…. N'est ce pas ?

Le visage de Carl se décompose totalement alors que Hank fronce les sourcils en sa direction :

\- En effet, je n'étais pas au courant.  
\- Arrête Hank, tu ne vas pas la croire. Depuis le début, Erin m'allumait, et …

Mais Hank ne l'écoute plus, et il ne veut plus l'écouter. Il ouvre alors la porte de la cage pour y rejoindre Carl, et fait face à Annie :

\- Va avec eux.

Celle ci acquiesce sans la moindre hésitation, puis s'adresse à Carl :

\- J'espère que tu vas souffrir autant que tu la fais souffrir.

Puis elle fait demi tour, et rejoint le reste de l'équipe qui s'apprête à quitter la pièce. Mais Alvin, qui a une idée sur la tournure des évènements, n'a pas envie de les laisser seuls :

\- On a besoin de lui Hank, finit-il par lâcher.

Son ami le fixe. Il hésite. Il paraît perdu. Alvin se tourne alors vers Antonio, Ruzzek et Jay :

\- Attendez-nous en haut.

* * *

 **Chicago Med**

Pendant ce temps, après avoir eu l'autorisation de Will, Kim entre dans la chambre dans laquelle se trouve Erin.

\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Ça va, murmure Erin avec un faible sourire.

Kim s'assoit sur le rebord du lit :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour …  
\- Ce n'est rien Kim. L'essentiel, c'est que le bébé et toi soyez en bonne santé.

Kim se pince les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux :

\- C'est là qu'on a un souci Erin.

Soucieuse, Erin se redresse et fixe son amie avec inquiétude :

\- Tu as été blessée ?  
\- Non.

Elle ignore comment aborder ce sujet avec elle. Devant son silence, Erin fronce les sourcils :

\- Kim, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir passé un test de grossesse ce jour là.

Le message est clair, pourtant Erin ne semble pas comprendre. Pas comprendre, ou pas réaliser ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enceinte Erin.


	61. Chapitre 60

**Bureau de l'Intelligence**

\- Gabby ? s'étonne son frère en la voyant entrer dans le bureau, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Erin voulait voir Voight  
\- Elle n'était pas censée rester à l'hôpital ?  
\- Will a dit qu'elle pouvait sortir un moment, à condition qu'elle ne conduise pas et qu'elle revienne dès qu'elle a fini. Alors je l'ai emmenée.  
\- Et où elle est ?

C'est une bonne question. Gabby regarde à sa gauche, et à sa droite. Mais rien. Elle pousse un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- ERIN ! RAMENETES FESSES !

Puis elle part s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau de son frère :

\- Elle va mieux ? lui demande Ruzzek.  
\- Pour aller mieux, elle va sacrément mieux, fait remarquer Gabby.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
\- Elle pète la forme. Carrément hallucinant. Elle m'a quasiment fait faire tout le tour de la ville pour que je lui trouve de quoi manger. Après, elle a voulu faire une petite ballade je ne sais où, et …

Elle s'arrête de parler puis détaille la pièce du regard, l'air méfiant :

\- Où est Voight au fait ?  
\- Occupé, lui répond évasivement Alvin.  
\- Dîtes moi qu'il est là, j'vous en supplie.  
\- Il est là, mais occupé.

Blasée, Gabby pousse un soupir en descendant du bureau :

\- Je vais la ramener alors.

Elle s'en va descendre les escaliers sous le regard de l'ensemble de l'équipe. Mais quelle n'est pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils la voient revenir quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'Erin mais aussi de Kim.

\- Voight est là ? J'aurais besoin de lui parler, leur informe Erin une cannette à la main.  
\- Il est occupé, et toi, tu dois être à l'hôpital, lui fait remarquer Alvin.

Erin lui lance alors un regard de reproches :

\- Al, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. S'il te plaît.  
\- Il est vraiment occupé Erin. Retourne à l'hôpital, quand il aura fini de …

Mais des hurlements assez lointains se font entendre au même instant. Des hurlements qui interrompent Alvin et qui, surtout, mettent la puce à l'oreille d'Erin. Parce qu'elle sait très bien d'où proviennent ses hurlements, et surtout de qui ils proviennent. Elle se tourne donc vers son équipe, le regard méfiant :

\- Qui est dans la cage ?

Alvin ne lui répond pas et se contente de hausser les épaules. Jay, Antonio, ainsi que Ruzzek en font de même, sans un mot.

\- Putain Al, tu l'as laissé avec Carl ?  
\- Qu'il s'estime heureux que je ne sois pas resté avec eux.

Sa remarque laisse Erin totalement silencieuse. Elle comprend qu'il est au courant, et que par conséquent, Voight doit l'être aussi. Ignorant quoi répondre, elle fixe Alvin le regard accablé. Celui-ci soutient son regard, de manière à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'une partie de la vérité a éclaté. Celle ci pousse un soupir à peine audible avant de se tourner vers Kim.

\- Attends nous dans son bureau, on arrive.  
\- Ecoute Erin, tu …

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Erin est déjà partie à toute vitesse en direction du sous-sol où se trouve Hank. Elle espère qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard, et surtout, elle espère qu'il n'a rien fait qui puisse lui nuire.

\- Hank ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle est choquée par la scène qui se tient face à elle. Les yeux écarquillés, sa main posée devant sa bouche, elle n'arrive pas à détacher son regard du massacre auquel elle assiste.

\- HAAAANK ! hurle-t-elle.

Mais il ne l'écoute pas, à vrai dire, il ne l'a même pas entendue entrer. Au lieu de ça, il continue de tabasser Carl, encore et toujours plus fort. Pétrifiée, Erin tient tellement fort sa cannette, que celle-ci se fêle dans sa main avant de tomber sur le sol et de se briser sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant.  
Alertés par les bruits, l'équipe finit par débarquer. Seul Ruzzek n'est pas là. Antonio, Alvin, ainsi que Jay se précipitent donc dans la cage, tandis que Gabby reste aux côtés d'Erin.

\- Erin, ta main.

Mais elle n'arrive toujours pas à détacher son regard de la cage. Plus précisément, elle fixe cet homme qui est allongé en sang sur le sol.

\- Erin ? Ta main saigne.

Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits, et quitte la pièce toujours en compagnie de Gabby. Elles partent ensuite s'isoler dans le bureau de Voight où se trouve toujours Kim.

\- … Et ils sont tous en cellule, finit de lui expliquer cette dernière.  
\- Charlie y compris ?  
\- Charlie y compris, acquiesce Kim. Ils se sont tous fait attraper. Ça a été le jackpot.

Erin laisse échapper un léger sourire, visiblement satisfaite de ce qu'elle entend.

\- Sinon, reprend Gabby en finissant de bander la main d'Erin, on commence les paris ?  
\- Quels paris ? lui demande Erin les sourcils froncés.  
\- Bah sur ce que tu vas nous pondre ! Fille ou garçon ?

Kim ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis qu'Erin envoie un regard indigné à l'intention de Gabby.

\- Gabby ! Crie le encore plus fort, on …  
\- Ça va Erin, qui n'a rien remarqué sérieux ? Soit tu manges pour 4, soit tu n'avales rien, tu changes d'humeur comme de culotte, tu …  
\- Gabby ?

Les 3 femmes se retournent en même temps, et le visage d'Erin se décompose lorsqu'elle aperçoit Antonio et Voight à l'entrée de la porte. Depuis quand étaient-ils là ?

\- J'arrive, répond celle-ci à l'intention de son frère.

Elle se lève de la chaise, en tapotant amicalement l'épaule d'Erin avec un sourire narquois :

\- Bon courage.

Erin lui envoie un regard meurtrier tout en la regardant partir. Alors que Voight commence à s'installer à son bureau, Antonio referme la porte derrière lui, laissant Kim et Erin seules avec le chef. Celui-ci fixe cette première le regard assez dur.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir mis en repos, lui fait-il remarquer.  
\- Je voulais te voir à ce propos, intervient Erin.

Voight lâche Kim du regard puis se concentre sur Erin, les sourcils froncés :

\- Il y a eu un léger quiproquo entre elle et moi. Elle n'est pas enceinte.  
\- Pourtant, tu m'as affirmé le contraire il y a quelques heures.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait si elle ne l'est pas ? Tu as conscience que ça aurait pu faire foirer toute la mission ?  
\- Parce que je pensais qu'elle l'était. Je vous ai mis dans une sale posture l'équipe et toi pendant cette mission, et j'ai aussi pénalisé Kim vis à vis de toi. J'en suis vraiment désolée.  
\- Chef, se décide alors à intervenir Kim, ce n'est pas de sa faute, je pensais vraiment être enceinte, j'en avais parlé à Erin qui m'avait conseillée de vous prévenir. Mais je pensais qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger. Alors j'ai refusé de vous en parler, en pensant que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Hank écoute attentivement le discours des deux femmes.

\- Je sais que tu l'as mise sur le côté à cause de tout ça, mais elle n'est pas enceinte, donc …  
\- Quand elle a fait la mission, elle pensait l'être Erin. Donc, même si elle ne l'est pas, elle m'a menti. Et je ne peux pas accepter ce genre de mensonges, ça met en danger, et mon équipe, et ma mission, et elle-même.

Erin se pince les lèvres nerveusement. Elle sait que Hank ne va pas lâcher l'affaire, il a raison, Kim aurait dû lui en parler.

\- Elle allait le faire Hank, il …  
\- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait Erin.  
\- Parce qu'elle avait des doutes.

Voight fronce les sourcils :

\- Des doutes ?  
\- Elle attendait de faire des examens plus approfondis pour pouvoir t'en parler.

Celui-ci se tourne vers Kim :

\- C'est vrai ?

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme acquiesce sans un mot :

\- Pourquoi tu avais des doutes ? Les tests sont assez fiables de nos jours.

Mais Hank reste encore sur ses réserves. Kim sait qu'elle doit entrer dans les détails si elle veut préserver sa place au sein de cette unité, mais elle sait surtout que ce ne sera pas sans conséquence pour Erin. En voyant le malaise de son amie s'agrandir, Erin comprend qu'elle est dans l'obligation de s'étaler sur le sujet, et donc pas d'autre choix que de l'impliquer dedans. Elle hoche alors légèrement son visage de haut en bas, lui donnant ainsi son accord.

\- Je ne doutais pas du test, mais de la date qui était inscrite sur le test, finit-elle par dire. J'avais un doute sur la compatibilité de la date.

Mais Hank est toujours autant dans le flou. C'est lorsqu'il aperçoit Erin détourner les yeux mal à l'aise, et Kim lui lancer un regard furtif qu'il semble comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- C'est bon, acquiesce-t-il à l'intention de Kim. Tu peux nous laisser ?

Tandis que le malaise d'Erin est de plus en plus palpable, Kim se lève de sa chaise puis quitte le bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, Hank pose ses yeux sur Erin:

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Le regard toujours détourné, Erin hausse les épaules :

\- Pas beaucoup.

Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas répondu à sa question, ou du moins, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Tu le savais avant de faire la mission ?  
\- Je viens de l'apprendre maintenant Hank.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu comptes faire ?

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi Erin.

Elle ose enfin tourner son regard jusqu'à lui et le remercie d'un léger sourire.

\- Je voulais te parler d'autre chose aussi.

Elle fronce les sourcils, attendant qu'il poursuive :

\- Annie est passée tout à l'heure. On a discuté, et … Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose pour moi. C'est une vidéo que Camille lui a laissée avant sa mort.

Erin n'a pas l'air d'être surprise. Elle semble plutôt affectée par ce qu'il vient de lui dire, puisque ses yeux se mettent à briller.

\- Tu l'as vue ?  
\- Pas encore. Je voulais en discuter avec toi avant.  
\- Avant sa mort, Camille … Enfin elle m'avait demandé une dernière chose avant de … Avant qu'elle s'en aille. Elle voulait que …

Elle a du mal à continuer, beaucoup de mal. C'est pour cette raison que Hank se lève de sa chaise, contourne son bureau et part s'accroupir face à elle.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je la vois, je …  
\- Si, murmure-t-elle en passant une main sur ses yeux. C'est ce que voulait Camille. Elle voulait que tu aies cette vidéo. Elle avait demandé à Annie de te la transmettre quand ce serait le bon moment.

\- Le bon moment ? lui demande Hank, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Quand je serai prête, affirme-t-elle dans un murmure.  
\- Et tu l'es ?

Erin sourit amèrement, tentant de ravaler les larmes qui menacent de couler :

\- Il faut bien l'être un jour ou l'autre, non ?  
\- Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée Erin.  
\- Je ne me sens pas obligée, je veux juste que … Je veux juste que la vérité éclate, sans que ça te porte préjudice.  
\- Que ça me porte préjudice ? Erin, j'ai tué cet homme parce qu'il le fallait. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation. J'assume pleinement mon acte.  
\- Pas au prix de ta liberté Hank ! Je sais pourquoi tu as tué Alexander, et tu le sais aussi. Mais ils vont tous essayer de te faire tomber si jamais je porte plainte. Ils vont utiliser ton passé de corrompu pour …  
\- Et j'en ai conscience. Mais j'assume mon passé, tout autant que j'assume le meurtre d'Alexander. Si mon passé doit être étalé, alors il le sera. Je ne veux pas que tu te préoccupes de ça Erin, on est d'accord ? J'ai fait tout le nécessaire pour me préparer à ce que mon passé me rattrape, et c'est du solide. Je m'occupe de tout ça. Toi, tu ne dois t'occuper que de toi et du bébé.

Assez rassurée et soulagée par ses paroles, elle finit par consentir.

\- Donc l'arme que tu t'es procurée à l'armurerie, je veux que tu t'en débarrasses. Je sais pourquoi et dans quelle intention tu l'as achetée, mais je veux être réglo sur cette affaire Erin. Alors, je vais dire tout ce qui s'est passé comme ça s'est passé. Sans mensonge.

Elle n'a pas l'air de partager son point de vue, puisqu'elle laisse échapper une légère moue de désapprobation qui n'échappe pas à Voight.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu as acheté ce fusil Erin. Je sais que tu veux plaider coupable à ma place, mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses.  
\- Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison par ma faute Hank ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
\- Je n'irai pas en prison. Je te le promets.

Il a l'air d'être sincère, mais elle n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle ne veut pas prendre ce risque.

\- Tu dois me laisser gérer Erin. J'ai du solide, mais si je donne ma version et que tu donnes ensuite la tienne, on ne va jamais s'en sortir.  
\- Ok, murmure-t-elle à contrecoeur.

Ils sont interrompus par des coups toqués à la porte. Tout en se relevant, Hank autorise la personne à entrer. Alvin ouvre donc la porte, puis laisse entrer Annie :

\- Elle voulait te voir, l'informe-t-il.  
\- Merci Al.

Son ami s'en va puis referme la porte derrière lui. Annie tend alors la cassette à Voight :

\- C'est ce que Camille m'avait laissée, l'informe-t-elle.  
\- Elle t'avait laissé un message, ou autre chose ?  
\- Pas à moi, l'informe-t-elle en hochant négativement son visage.

Puis elle se tourne vers Erin :

\- Je t'attends devant.

Elle quitte la pièce, laissant de nouveau Hank et Erin seuls. Il reporte son regard sur elle :

\- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait que … Enfin que tout ça soit réglé dans les normes.


	62. Chapitre 61

_\- Hank, si tu regardes cette vidéo, c'est que les choses ont fini par évoluer Soit en bien, ou soit en mal. Ce que je n'espère pas. Je vais donc te demander de regarder cette vidéo jusqu'à la dernière seconde. A l'heure où je la fais, mes jours sont comptés et la situation est plus que grave. C'est pour cette raison que je veux te laisser cette vidéo. Parce que je ne veux pas que certains crimes restent impunis, et je veux surtout que notre fille soit vengée. Mais pas à ta manière. Je veux que tout soit réglé dans la légalité Hank. Parce que quand la vérité éclatera, je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde. Il ne restera donc que toi pour veiller sur Erin._

 _Affaiblie, et un foulard recouvrant le haut de son visage, elle prend une longue inspiration :_

 _\- Erin, tu peux venir ?_

 _La jeune adolescente ne met pas longtemps à arriver. Elle débarque à toute allure en moins de quelques secondes dans la pièce :_

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demande-t-elle affolée. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu … ?  
\- Viens chérie, la coupe-t-elle dans un léger sourire, en tapotant sur le canapé._

 _C'est donc soucieuse qu'Erin part s'asseoir à ses côtés._

 _\- Tu te souviens de ce dont on avait parlé ?_

 _Aussitôt, l'inquiétude d'Erin laisse place au malaise. Son regard se porte sur la mini caméra qui se trouve sur une petite table, en face d'elles. Et aussitôt, l'appréhension et l'angoisse se font sentir._

 _\- Oui.  
_ _\- Si tu ne te sens pas prête, tu …  
_ _\- Si, l'interrompt-elle de manière assurée. Je me sens prête.  
_ _\- Tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux chérie.  
_ _\- Je … Je dois regarder la caméra ?  
_ _\- Tu fais comme tu veux. Tu peux la regarder si tu veux, ou tu n'es pas obligée._

 _Erin acquiesce, tout en reportant son regard sur la mini caméra. Mais elle reste silencieuse. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle tourne son regard vers Camille. Un regard mal assuré et surtout un regard rempli de larmes._

 _\- Je … Je ne sais pas par où commencer, je …_

 _Elle est sur le point de pleurer. Attristée, Camille pousse un soupir, en enroulant un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille._

 _\- On le fera une prochaine fois, on …  
_ _\- Non, renifle Erin en séchant ses larmes, on y fait maintenant._

 _Camille approuve. Et c'est de nouveau le silence. Silence bientôt brisé par Erin qui commence à se lancer :_

 _\- Je … Je … Cette nuit là, j'étais partie passer la nuit chez James et Bunny. Ils faisaient une fête avec beaucoup de leurs amis._

 _Camille l'encourage et l'incite à continuer en passant une main rassurante dans son dos._

 _\- Il était un peu plus de 22 heures quand je suis montée me coucher. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir tout de suite, parce qu'il y avait du bruit …_

 _Elle s'arrête de parler lorsque Camille se met à tousser. Elle se tourne donc vers elle, de plus en plus soucieuse._

 _\- Continue chérie, ne t'en fais pas pour …_

Mais Erin l'ignore, et se lève quand même du canapé. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard, avec un plateau où sont posés une bouteille d'eau, un verre, ainsi que des fruits et un sandwich. Elle décale légèrement la caméra qui se trouve sur la petite table afin d'y déposer le plateau sans encombre.

 _\- Je m'en chargerai tout à l'heure. Tu …  
_ _\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ce soir, l'interrompt Erin en lui remplissant le verre d'eau._

 _Elle lui tend ensuite le verre d'eau que Camille se saisit, puis ramasse la couverture qui est tombée sur le sol avant de la remettre sur elle._

 _\- C'est bon ? Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?_

 _\- Merci chérie, affirme Camille dans un léger sourire. Mais n'oublie pas que je reste l'adulte, et toi l'enfant._

 _Erin ignore sa remarque puis retourne s'asseoir, à ses côtés, sur le canapé. Elle reporte ensuite son regard sur la caméra qui se trouve face à elle :_

 _\- Ce soir là, ils ont fait la fête tard, vraiment très tard. Et … Et à 2 heures du matin, 2h 05, précise-t-elle, j'ai entendu quelqu'un approcher de ma chambre. Il a frappé à ma porte, et …  
_ _\- Tu sais qui a frappé à ta porte ? lui demande doucement Camille.  
_ _\- C'était James, acquiesce Erin. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, et j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Mais il est quand même entré avec ses amis. Ils avaient tous beaucoup très bu. Ils sont donc rentrés dans ma chambre, et … Et Alexander est venu avec moi.  
_ _\- Est ce que tu sais combien ils étaient ?  
_ _\- Ils étaient 3._

 _Camille acquiesce l'incitant à poursuivre, mais Erin reste silencieuse._

 _\- Et, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?  
_ _\- Alexander est venu me rejoindre … Dans mon lit. Il me disait qu'il me trouvait très jolie…. Alors, il a commencé à me toucher de partout, et …  
_ _\- Et quand il te touchait, tu avais toujours tes vêtements sur toi ?_

 _Erin est prise de court par la question que lui pose Camille. Elle marque ainsi un temps d'arrêt, tentant de reprendre ses esprits :_

 _\- Je suis désolée de te poser la question de cette manière. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu …  
_ _\- Il avait commencé à me déshabiller, lui avoue Erin la voix tremblante._

 _Elle n'a pas répondu à la question que Camille lui a posée, mais celle-ci n'insiste pas plus, puisque par son absence de réponse, elle a tout de même obtenu indirectement une réponse._

 _\- Ensuite, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bruit dans la maison … Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, Benjamin s'est vite échappé par la fenêtre avant que des policiers entrent dans la chambre.  
_ _\- Tu connaissais ces policiers ?  
_ _\- Non, réfute Erin en secouant vigoureusement son visage._

 _Elle ment. Camille le sait, mais elle préfère la laisser continuer à parler, sans l'interrompre :_

 _\- Ensuite, l'un des policiers a tiré sur Alexander et Alexander est … Il est tombé sur moi, il avait plein de sang sur lui … Ensuite, le policier a voulu tuer James mais l'autre policier l'en a empêché. Et voilà, ça s'est fini comme ça._

 _Camille sait qu'Erin n'a pas tout dit, qu'elle a préféré écourter la version originale, et qu'elle en a coupé un bon bout. Alors qu'elle réfléchit à la manière de lui faire avouer ce qu'elle n'a pas su encore révéler, Erin reprend :_

 _\- Tu sais, je n'aime pas te mentir, mais j'aime encore moins quand tu es fâchée contre Hank. Alors, je préfère te mentir plutôt que tu te disputes avec Hank.  
_ _\- Et si je te promets que je ne vais pas me disputer avec Hank ?  
_ _\- Là, c'est toi qui me mens, lui fait-elle remarquer avec une petite moue._

 _Camille ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire :_

 _\- Tu as ma parole que je ne me disputerai pas avec lui chérie. Mais tu dois dire la vérité, d'accord ?_

 _Erin hésite. Mal à l'aise, elle baisse son regard puis se triture les mains, visiblement de plus en plus angoissée :_

 _\- C'était Hank et Alvin, lâche-t-elle à voix basse. Hank a tué Alexander, il a ensuite voulu tuer James, mais Alvin l'en a empêché. Alors ensuite Hank a proposé un marché à James. Il lui a dit qu'il avait le choix : Soit il plaidait coupable pour avoir tué Alexander, ou soit Hank le tuait. Alors James a dit qu'il allait de dénoncer pour le crime d'Alexander.  
_ _\- Et, est ce que tu as dit aux policiers ce qui s'était passé ?  
_ _\- Non, murmure-t-elle en hochant négativement son visage, je n'ai pas voulu qu'on en parle.  
_ _\- Et pourquoi ?  
_ _\- Parce que c'était ma faute._

 _Camille tente de garder son sang froid, même si c'est une tâche qui se révèle bien plus que compliquée._

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis que c'est de ta faute ?  
_ _\- Parce que c'est ce qui arrive aux salopes de mon genre. Tout le monde le dit. Et c'est pour ça que je suis tombée enceinte. Parce que je suis une salope._

 _Que dire face à une fille de 12 ans qui dit de telles paroles ? Elle tente de ravaler les larmes qu'elle sent dangereusement monter, puis se racle la gorge en sentant celle-ci se serrer sous le coup de l'émotion :_

 _\- Rien n'est de ta faute Erin. Tous ce que ces hommes ont fait, ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire. Aucun homme n'a le droit de …  
_ _\- Mais Bunny m'a dit que j'étais trop provocante, et que c'était pour ça que je récoltais ce que je semais. En plus, elle m'a dit que c'était un secret entre James et moi, et que je ne devais en parler à personne.  
_ _\- Tu ne dois pas écouter ce que Bunny dit, elle ne dit que des mensonges.  
_ _\- Elle m'a dit que James ne serait vraiment pas content si j'en parlais …  
_ _\- Alors pourquoi tu acceptes de m'en parler ?_

 _Mal à l'aise, Erin hausse les épaules :_

 _\- Parce que je pense que ce qu'il … que ce qu'il fait, un vrai père n'a pas le droit de le faire à son enfant.  
_ _\- Tu penses bien Erin. Aucun père, même aucun homme n'a le droit de faire ça à qui que ce soit.  
_ _\- Mais je t'en parle surtout parce que ça te tient à cœur, et je sais que si je ne te dis pas la vérité, tu ne vas pas quitter ce monde tranquillement. Et moi, je veux que tu quittes ce monde tranquillement._

 _Emue par ces propos, Camille esquisse un faible sourire, mélangeant tristesse et peine._

 _\- Tu sais que tu as le droit d'être triste Erin ?  
_ _\- C'est toi qui vas quitter ce monde, pas moi.  
_ _\- Mais tu as quand même le droit d'être triste._

 _Erin se tourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés :_

 _\- Pourquoi être triste alors que c'est toi qui souffres ?  
_ _\- Parce que cette situation peut te toucher, autant qu'elle touche Hank et Justin.  
_ _\- Hank est ton mari, et Justin ton vrai fils. Ils ont le droit d'être tristes. Moi, je suis juste une personne que Hank t'a obligée à garder sous son toit, parce que je suis son indic.  
_ _\- Il ne m'a rien obligée chérie. Tu vis sous notre toit, parce que nous l'avons voulu Hank et moi. Tu es ma fille Erin. Tout autant que Justin l'est._

 _La jeune adolescente ne répond rien, elle se contente de hausser brièvement les épaules. Comprenant le sujet toujours aussi sensible, Camille décide de retourner sur le principal :_

 _\- Tu as dit que Charlie était le père de ton bébé. Est ce que c'est vrai ?_

 _Erin secoue de nouveau son visage de gauche à droite._

 _\- Est ce que c'est possible que ce soit lui le père ?_

 _De nouveau, Erin secoue son visage de gauche à droite._

 _\- Hank et toi m'avez dit que j'étais trop jeune pour … pour faire ça, alors j'ai toujours refusé quand Charlie essayait de … Enfin quand il essayait de coucher avec moi. Mais Bunny m'a dit que je devais le faire, de … Sinon Charlie allait savoir que … Que j'avais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors j'ai écouté Bunny, et j'ai couché avec Charlie pour lui faire croire que c'était lui le père.  
_ _\- Donc Charlie croit que c'est lui le père ?  
_ _\- Il le croit, acquiesce Erin.  
_ _\- Et … Tu pourrais me dire comment tout s'est passé, le jour où tu es tombée enceinte ?  
_ _\- Je dormais dans ma chambre, quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Je savais que ce n'était ni toi, ni Hank, parce que vous frappez toujours. L'homme est venu me voir, il a commencé à me parler, puis il a commencé à passer ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait vraiment très belle … Je lui ai demandé de partir, parce que j'avais sommeil mais il est quand même resté. Et ensuite … Il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé._

 _Elle a, de nouveau, écourté la version. Et malheureusement, c'est la plus importante qui manque._

 _\- Est ce que tu te sentirais capable de m'expliquer en détails ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?_

 _Elle acquiesce :_

 _\- J'ai commencé à me débattre, alors il m'a giflé. Il a ensuite attaché mes poignets aux montants du lit pour que j'arrête de me débattre. Après il m'a déshabillé, et il m'a … Enfin il a …_

 _Elle s'arrête de parler, puis se pince les lèvres, tentant de trouver comment expliquer le plus dur :_

 _\- ..Il a …. Il s'est allongé sur moi, et là, j'ai senti une douleur en moi. Comme si … Comme si on était en moi. C'était vraiment bizarre et …_

 _Elle est incapable de finir sa phrase. Elle grimace de dégoût, puis préfère s'en arrêter là pour ce sujet :_

 _\- Après j'ai vu Annie sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je lui ai fait signe de partir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie tout ça … Mais elle est restée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger._

 _\- Elle est restée pendant combien de temps sur le rebord de la fenêtre ?_

 _\- Elle est restée tout le long que … que ça a duré.  
_ _\- Et le bébé, est ce que tu le portes toujours ?  
_ _\- Non, réfute Erin, il est mort. Et j'ai participé à sa mort. Je ne voulais pas de ce bébé, mais Charlie le voulait et il m'a menacée si jamais j'avortais. Alors, je suis partie à une soirée et j'ai consommé tout ce que je pouvais pour faire une overdose, de façon à faire croire que sa mort soit accidentelle._

 _\- Et … Est ce que tu pourrais me dire qui est la personne qui t'a mise enceinte ?  
_ _\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait s'en prendre à Teddy si je parlais.  
_ _\- L'homme t'a menacée ?  
_ _\- Il m'a dit que si je parlais, et si je n'avortais pas, il s'en prendrait à Teddy. Que c'était inutile que je parle, parce que personne ne me croirait comme je suis une salope._

 _Camille fronce les sourcils, tout en réfléchissant. Erin ne lui dira pas qui a commis ce crime, alors elle essaie de le deviner, parce qu'Elle est certaine qu'elle connaît la personne à l'origine de tout ça puisque tout ça s'est passé sous son toit._

 _\- Salut tout l'monde !_

 _Justin pose son sac sur le sol avant de les rejoindre._

 _\- Erin, il y a papa qui t'attend dans la voiture.  
_ _\- Maintenant ?  
_ _\- Maintenant. Il doit t'emmener à l'hôpital pour …  
_ _\- Je sais, merci, le coupe-t-elle sur un ton agacé._

 _Elle quitte donc la pièce. Justin part s'installer à côté de sa mère, et celle-ci voit bien qu'il a l'air perturbé._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe chéri ?  
_ _\- J'ai croisé Carl en revenant de l'école aujourd'hui. Et, … C'est bizarre, il m'a demandé si ce soir je pouvais dormir dans l'autre chambre parce qu'il voulait avoir ma chambre.  
_ _\- Il t'a dit pourquoi ?  
_ _\- Il m'a juste dit qu'il préférait ma chambre. Mais c'est vraiment bizarre, parce que l'autre soir, il a ouvert la porte de ma chambre pour me demander si je dormais. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui répondre comme j'étais dans la salle de bains. Et juste après, je l'ai entendu entrer dans la chambre d'Erin._

 _Justin continue de parler, mais Camille n'entend plus rien. Parce qu'elle a soudainement tout compris._

 _\- Ça va maman ?  
\- Dis moi Justin, est ce que tu entends souvent Carl aller dans la chambre d'Erin ?_

 _Mal à l'aise, le petit garçon hausse les épaules :_

 _\- Chéri, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu sais.  
_ _\- Ils jouent souvent à cache-cache le soir, lui avoue-t-il._

 _Stupéfaite, Camille le fixe :_

 _\- A cache cache ?  
_ _\- Oui, à cache cache. J'ai voulu jouer avec eux, mais Erin m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit, que j'étais trop petit.  
_ _\- Tu te rappelles quand c'était ?  
_ _\- C'était un soir. J'étais parti voir Erin dans sa chambre, il était tard, mais j'avais fait un cauchemar, alors j'ai voulu aller la voir. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait beaucoup. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait fait un cauchemar elle aussi, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pleurait pas, qu'elle avait juste une poussière dans l'œil.  
_ _\- Et Carl était là ?  
_ _\- Bah oui maman, il jouait à cache-cache avec elle ! lui répond-il de manière logique. Mais tu ne dis rien à papa, Erin m'a dit que ça devait rester un secret, et que si papa savait qu'elle jouait à cache-cache le soir, il n'allait pas être content._

 _C'est le choc. Camille tente de ne pas le montrer, mais la nouvelle est dure à encaisser._

 _\- T'es sûre que ça va maman ?  
_ _\- Ça va mon chéri, lui murmure sa mère. Va te doucher, on va manger.  
_ _\- D'accord. Mais s'il te plaît, ne dis pas à Erin que je t'ai dit qu'elle jouait à cache cache, elle va me disputer sinon.  
_ _\- Je te promets que je ne lui dirai rien. Juste une dernière question chéri, quand Erin et Carl jouaient à cache cache, est ce que tu sais où se cachait Carl ?  
_ _\- Bah oui, acquiesce-t-il en se levant, sous ses couvertures._

 _Camille lui lance un faible sourire du mieux qu'elle peut, le congédiant ainsi cordialement. Celui-ci quitte donc la pièce. Une fois seule, Camille porte son regard en direction de l'objectif :_

 _\- Aujourd'hui, on est le 12 juil …_

 _Et, de nouveau, elle s'interrompt lorsqu'elle entend des éclats de voix et lorsqu'elle voit débarquer son mari en compagnie d'Erin. Celui ci a l'air d'être assez en colère :_

 _\- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi encore ?  
_ _\- Parce que je ne me sentais pas bien ! s'exclame la jeune adolescente.  
_ _\- Arrête de te foutre de moi Erin ! Je t'avais prévenue de ne plus sécher les cours !  
_ _\- Je n'ai pas séché les cours, je suis partie parce que je ne me sentais pas bien !  
_ _\- Je te ferai rappeler qu'il y a une infirmière dans ton collège. C'est à elle de décider si tu peux quitter le collège ou non, ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision !_

 _\- J'étais en manque Hank ! s'exclame l'adolescente, comment je vais expliquer à une infirmière que je suis en manque ?  
_ _\- Si tu te rendais régulièrement à tes séances, peut-être que tu irais mieux Erin.  
_ _\- Comment tu veux que je suive un programme de désintox, si d'un autre côté, tu me dis de faire ce qu'il faut pour choper les amis de Charlie ?! Toi même tu n'es pas cohérent Hank, tu …  
_ _\- Pardon ? les interrompt alors Camille._

 _Ils étaient tellement lancés dans leur débat, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Camille suivre leur conversation._

 _\- Je pensais que tes affaires avec Charlie étaient finies Hank._

 _Faisant toujours face à Erin, il finit par se tourner vers sa femme. Erin en fait de même._

 _\- Camille, je …  
_ _\- Va dans ta chambre Erin, l'interrompt-elle calmement mais sur un ton qui n'exigeait aucune contestation._

 _Pourtant, l'adolescente ne bouge pas. Au lieu de ça, son regard converge entre Hank et Camille._

 _\- Va dans ta chambre, lui répète Hank plus fermement, on terminera cette conversation après._

 _C'est donc sans un mot qu'Erin s'en va monter les escaliers, les laissant ainsi seuls. Camille la regarde s'en aller, puis, une fois hors de vue, se tourne vers Hank:_

 _\- Tu m'avais dit que cette histoire avec Charlie était finie.  
_ _\- Mon équipe vient d'apprendre qu'il était en contact avec de puissantes personnes, alors …  
_ _\- Alors tu envoies Erin dans la gueule du loup ? On s'était mis d'accord là dessus Hank ! On s'était dit qu'une fois qu'Erin t'aurait fourni les preuves qu'il te fallait pour choper Charlie, elle n'aurait plus aucun contact avec lui._

 _\- Je le sais Camille, mais Erin reste la meilleure pour approcher Charlie.  
_ _\- Ecoute moi bien Hank, fulmine-t-elle, je t'interdis que tu utilises ma fille comme appât pour tes missions. J'ai dit oui une fois, et je t'avais prévenu que ce serait la seule et unique fois. Elle a mis sa vie en péril pour t'aider, elle …  
_ _\- Elle couche avec Charlie sous notre toit Camille, il y a bien quelque chose qui est en péril, et ce n'est certainement pas sa vie._

En comprenant le sous-entendu de son mari, Camille le fixe les sourcils froncés :

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Hank ?  
\- Si, pour toi, le fait qu'elle couche avec un gars pour qu'elle ait sa dose c'est mettre sa vie en péril, alors on n'a pas la même vision de la chose._

 _Camille ne répond rien, au lieu de ça, elle fusille son mari du regard._

 _\- Qu'est ce que l'école t'a dit ?  
_ _\- Qu'elle ne va plus quasiment en cours.  
_ _\- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?  
_ _\- James m'avait prévenu que …_

 _Camille ne laisse pas finir son mari et pousse un soupir :_

 _\- James, James, et toujours James ! Tu ne jures que par lui Hank. Pourquoi tu refuses de voir la réalité en face ?  
_ _\- Quelle réalité ?  
_ _\- Elle a des soucis Hank, murmure Camille.  
_ _\- On ne peut pas l'aider si elle ne dit rien. Elle se braque toujours avec moi._

 _\- Tu travailles avec son père, c'est normal qu'elle …  
_ _\- Il n'est pas question de James soupire Hank, je …  
_ _\- Bien sûr que si ! Arrête de te voiler la face ! Il se passe des choses dans sa famille ! Toi même, tu le sais, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas prise sous notre toit.  
_ _\- Elle habite ici parce qu'elle est mon indic Camille.  
_ _\- Tu travailles dans la police depuis des dizaines d'années Hank. Des indics, tu en as vu passer ! Pourtant, elle est la première que tu loges ici.  
_ _\- Parce qu'elle est la plus jeune._

 _Sa femme le fixe en secouant son visage :_

 _\- Je ne te crois pas._

 _Hank pousse un soupir et s'assoit aux côtés de sa femme :_

 _\- C'est Bunny qui lui dit de sortir la nuit pour chercher sa cam. C'est Erin qui doit réveiller Bunny quand elle fait ses overdoses.  
_ _\- Et c'est aussi Erin qui doit soigner Bunny quand James la frappe ?  
_ _\- Ce n'est arrivé que quelques fois … Et Bunny le provoque. Je ne défends pas James…  
_ _\- Si, tu le défens Hank. James a beau être l'un de tes meilleurs amis, mais il faut que tu vois la réalité en face ! Il est violent, colérique. S'il frappe Bunny, qui te dit qu'il ne lève pas la main sur Erin ?_

 _Sa question reste sans réponse, puisque Hank semble plongé dans ses pensées. Sa femme voit bien qu'il est en pleine réflexion, qu'il doute :_

 _\- Erin, tu peux venir ? finit-il par l'appeler._

 _L'adolescente arrive quelques secondes plus tard :_

 _\- Tu peux t'asseoir ? On aimerait discuter avec toi._

 _La jeune adolescente s'assied donc en face d'eux :_

 _\- Tu sais que si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux nous en parler ?  
_ _\- Je sais, affirme Erin.  
_ _\- Donc, tout va bien ?  
_ _\- Tout va bien, affirme-t-elle de nouveau._

 _Elle ment. Les deux adultes le savent, mais que peuvent-ils y faire ?_

 _\- Tu sais qu'on peut t'aider si t'as des soucis Erin ? reprend tout de même Hank._

 _Il ne la lâche pas du regard, il sait qu'elle devient plus fébrile lorsqu'il l'affronte du regard. Il voit juste, puisqu'elle devient aussitôt hésitante :_

 _\- Je …_

 _Elle laisse la fin de sa phrase en suspens._

 _\- Tu ne vas plus en cours parce que tu as des problèmes au collège ? tente de la faire parler Camille._

 _Mal à l'aise, l'adolescente baisse son regard en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Erin, regarde-moi, lui demande calmement Hank._

 _Mais elle garde son visage baissé, alors il se lève du canapé et part s'accroupir en face d'elle afin de la forcer à lever les yeux jusqu'à lui :_

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
_ _\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, lui avoue-t-elle dans un murmure._

 _Elle essaie de dévier à nouveau son regard mais Hank l'en empêche :_

 _\- On peut t'aider Erin, mais tu dois …  
_ _\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, murmure-t-elle la voix tremblante._

 _Elle passe une main rapide sur ses yeux, voulant éviter que les larmes ne fassent surface._

 _\- Si on peut, reprend Hank, mais tu dois nous parler.  
_ _\- On me fait du chantage, lui avoue-t-elle.  
_ _\- Charlie ? l'interroge-t-il le front plissé.  
_ _\- Non. C'est … Ce sont des adultes. Ils font des choses pas cools…  
_ _\- Pas cools ? C'est à dire ?_

 _Mais Erin ne répond rien, elle grimace légèrement :_

 _\- Quand j'en parle, j'ai envie de vomir …_

 _En voyant son mari devenir soudainement plus tendu, Camille se décide d'intervenir :_

 _\- Est ce que ces hommes te font du mal ?  
_ _\- Je … Je ne sais pas si c'est mal justement. Parce que des fois, ils sont gentils avec moi, mais quand ils viennent me voir le soir et que je leur demande de partir …  
_ _\- Le soir ? l'interroge Hank le front plissé._

 _De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Erin acquiesce faiblement avant de se lancer sur un ton plus qu'hésitant :_

 _\- Des fois, il y a des hommes qui viennent me voir le soir …  
_ _\- Quand tu es ici ?_

 _Elle répond à la négative :_

 _\- Mais vous ne devez rien dire à Bunny, ni à James. Sinon …  
_ _\- Tu es chez eux quand ces hommes viennent te voir ?  
_ _\- Ça dépend. Souvent, ils …  
_ _\- Bonsoir tout l'monde !_

 _Un homme apparaît sur le pas de la porte. Hank se retourne pour le saluer, tandis qu'Erin se fait plus tendue et tourne son visage. Sa réaction n'échappe pas à Camille qui l'interroge du regard. Une valise à la main, l'homme les fixe tour à tour.  
_

 _\- J'ai l'air de déranger ?  
_ _\- Juste un petit truc à régler, l'informe Hank, je suis à toi dans une seconde Carl, tu peux installer tes affaires dans la chambre._

 _Camille fronce les sourcils puis se tourne vers son mari. Elle attend que Carl ait monté les escaliers pour lui demander des explications :_

 _\- Parce qu'il va loger ici ?  
_ _\- Ce n'est que temporaire, le temps que …  
_ _\- Le temps que quoi Hank ? Depuis des mois il est ici comme à l'hôtel. Maintenant il installe ses affaires ? Ça va durer jusqu'à quand ?_

 _Le visage toujours tourné, Erin n'arrive plus à écouter leur conversation. Elle est prise de sueurs froides, ses mains commencent à trembler et sa respiration se fait de plus en plus irrégulière._

 _\- J'ai menti, finit-elle par lâcher._

 _Hank qui était toujours en discussion avec Camille se tourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés :_

 _\- Pardon ?  
_ _\- J'ai menti, répète-t-elle d'un ton sûr en le fixant._

 _Elle le défie du regard. Hank en fait tout autant, le visage beaucoup plus dur :_

 _\- Tu plaisantes ?_

 _Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite en ne le lâchant pas du regard :_

 _\- Ecoute Erin, si tu as des soucis avec James, on peut …  
_ _\- Je n'ai aucun souci, rétorque-t-elle sur un ton agacé, c'est juste que je suis limite séquestrée ici, et…_

 _La réaction de Hank ne se fait pas attendre :_

 _\- Déjà, tu vas parler autrement, l'interrompt-il en colère, et ensuite tu prépares tes affaires, je vais appeler ton père pour qu'il vienne te chercher. Je …_

 _Se fichant totalement de ce qu'il lui dit, Erin se lève et commence à s'en aller, ce qui n'est pas au goût de Hank qui l'attrape fermement par le bras :_

 _\- Je n'ai pas fini Erin !  
_ _\- Moi, j'ai fini, donc lâche moi !_

 _Devant l'obstination de l'adolescente, Hank explose :_

 _\- TU CHERCHES A QUOI EN TE COMPORTANT COMME UNE GARCE ?!  
_ _\- HANK ! s'exclame Camille outrée._

 _Furieux, il finit par lâcher le bras d'Erin puis se tourne vers Camille. Il pousse un long soupir, tentant de faire calmer la pression :_

 _\- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler de cette manière !  
_ _\- Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite Camille._

 _Erin, qui avait commencé à regagner les escaliers, s'arrête net en entendant ça. Elle se pince les lèvres, se retenant de pleurer, puis fixe Hank les mâchoires serrées :_

 _\- Tu devrais peut-être plus t'occuper de ta famille, au lieu de privilégier tes soi-disant amis. Tu sais comment on appelle des personnes de ton genre ? Des hypocrites.  
_ _\- Avant de t'occuper de mes affaires, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des tiennes Erin. Ton père avait raison depuis le début, les filles de ton genre ne changent jamais. Tu sais … On les appelle des putes.  
_ _\- HANK ! s'exclame de nouveau Camille._

 _Cette fois ci, ce n'est plus de l'indignation qu'éprouve son épouse, mais de la colère, une immense colère. Comment a –t-il pu ?  
_ _Bien que touchée par ses propos, Erin ne montre rien et se contente de monter les escaliers en silence.  
_ _Une fois hors de vue, Camille plante son regard dans celui de son mari. Elle voit bien qu'il s'en veut, et il a d'ailleurs raison de s'en vouloir, parce qu'il a dépassé les limites. Largement dépassés !  
_ _Alors qu'ils s'affrontent toujours du regard, des bruits de pas se font entendre. C'est Carl qui descend les escaliers :_

 _\- On y va Hank ?_

 _Hank tourne son visage vers lui, tout en se saisissant de sa veste :_

 _\- On y va._

 _La porte claque. Camille s'empare aussi de son téléphone._

 _ **« Hey, c'est Camille. Tu pourrais passer un instant à la maison ? …. Non, ne préviens pas Hank s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te parler. »**_

 _Elle repose son téléphone, puis fixe de nouveau la caméra toujours posée sur la table :_

 _\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas Hank. Ne crois pas que j'aie fait cette vidéo dans ton dos, ne crois pas que j'ai voulu te tendre un piège. Je fais cette vidéo, parce que je suspecte certaines choses qui se passent au sein même de mon domicile. Alors j'ai demandé à une personne de mettre des caméras dans notre maison. Je ne les visionnerai pas, parce que je sûre de ce que j'avance, et surtout parce qu'Erin m'a demandé de ne pas les regarder. Lorsque la vérité éclatera, tu devras te tourner vers Alvin. Il aura toutes les preuves qui vous seront nécessaires, à Erin et à toi. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, mais s'il te plaît, ne lui en veux pas à lui. Je lui ai demandé de poser des caméras dans notre maison. Il a accepté._

Elle s'arrête un moment, reprend son souffle avant de poursuivre :

 _\- Je vais te demander une dernière chose Hank. Il y en a une qui n'attend qu'une seule chose, c'est d'avoir sa vengeance. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir subi ce qu'elle a subi, elle sait des choses que tu ignores. Des choses qui auraient pu entacher notre mariage. Carl a tenté de m'approcher à plusieurs reprises. Il s'est montré très entreprenant vis à vis de moi. C'est pour cette raison qu'Erin et lui se sont battus de nombreuses fois. Non pas parce qu'il a refusé ses avances comme il le prétend si bien, mais parce qu'elle a voulu tout te révéler. Il a donc assuré ses arrières en te faisant croire qu'Erin cherchait à le séduire, ce qui est absolument faux. J'ai fait une erreur Hank, une très grosse erreur … Si j'avais pu me battre, je l'aurais fait. Mais la maladie me l'en empêche, alors j'ai dit à Erin que j'aimerais être vengée. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, et dès que je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur, j'ai abandonné cette idée de vengeance. Mais Erin ne l'a jamais abandonnée. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle n'y pensait plus, mais je sais qu'elle continue d'y penser et qu'elle y pensera toujours. C'est mon dernier souhait, que tu l'empêches de commettre l'irréparable. Je ne veux pas qu'elle commette le crime que je n'ai su commettre._

* * *

Une fois la vidéo finie, Hank met un certain temps à réagir. Ses agents comprennent qu'il tente d'encaisser tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre :

\- Al', je peux te …

Mais Hank s'interrompt aussitôt lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que son ami n'est pas dans le bureau.

\- Où est ce qu'il est ?

Tous haussent les épaules, l'air perplexe. Alvin n'était plus là, mais personne ne l'avait entendu quitter la pièce. Ils sortent alors du bâtiment, aperçoivent Annie et Gabby devant celui-ci :

\- Erin en a encore pour longtemps ? Il faut que je la ramène à l'hôpital, leur informe Gabby.  
\- Elle n'était pas avec vous ?  
\- Alvin et elle nous ont dit qu'ils devaient régler un truc, l'informe Annie.  
\- Il y a combien de temps ?  
\- Un peu plus de 10 minutes.

Hank a un mauvais pressentiment, partagé par l'ensemble de son équipe. Leur mauvais pressentiment se confirme malheureusement lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'aperçoivent que Carl que n'est plus dans sa cage. 

* * *

2 jours plus tard,  
Hôpital Chicago Med :

\- Quand est ce que je pourrai sortir ?  
\- Certainement pas tout de suite Voight. Vous venez de vous faire tirer dessus, on doit d'abord vous retirer la balle, l'informe Will avant de quitter la chambre.

Voight pousse un soupir, exaspéré. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Se faire tirer dessus, et être obligé de rester dans un hôpital, alors qu'Alvin et Erin restent toujours introuvables. Il se tourne vers ses agents qui sont à ses côtés :

\- Toujours rien ?  
\- Toujours rien, l'informe Antonio.  
\- Mouse est encore dessus, reprend Jay, mais toujours impossible de les localiser.

Bien sûr qu'il est impossible de savoir où ils se trouvent. Hank sait pertinemment que si Erin et Alvin veulent parvenir à leurs fins sans que personne ne les dérange, ils y arriveront sans aucun problème.

\- Et Teddy ?  
\- Il n'a aucune nouvelle non plus. Il nous prévient s'il a du nouveau.

Voight acquiesce, plus que préoccupé. Qu'est ce qu'il doit faire ? Il n'en sait absolument rien. Il doit bien l'avouer, Erin a été plus forte sur ce coup.

\- Ils ont tous dénoncé Benjamin comme l'investigateur, l'informe Antonio, mais lui continue de nier.  
\- Et le témoignage de Victoria?  
\- Là est le souci. Elle s'est rétractée.

Alors que Voight se plonge dans ses pensées, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Antonio, Jay, et Ruzzek froncent les sourcils en voyant apparaître Alvin sur le pas de la porte, tandis que Voight se fait soudainement plus crispé.

\- Comment tu vas ? Lui demande son ami en entrant dans la pièce.

Mais Hank ignore sa question. Il n'a qu'une chose en tête :

\- Où elle est ?

Alvin hausse les épaules, conscient qu'il doit lui fournir des explications :

\- Là où personne ne pourra la déranger. Je sais que tu veux l'en empêcher, j'ai essayé de le faire Hank, mais elle est déterminée, plus que déterminée. Elle s'apprête à faire un véritable carnage.

Hank ne réagit pas, et continue de fixer son ami.

\- Où est elle est Al ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien Hank. Je suis resté avec elle pendant 2 jours pour essayer de l'en dissuader, mais …

Alvin pousse un soupir en secouant son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Elle a tout préparé depuis le début. J'ai appris qu'elle était au courant bien avant nous que James allait sortir de prison. Mais elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle avait tout préparé de son côté. Et maintenant, elle met son plan à exécution.  
\- Il est mort ?  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Jusqu'à quel point elle est allée pour le moment ?  
\- Jusqu'au point où si j'étais Carl, et si j'avais le choix entre être dans une cage avec toi, et être en ce moment même avec Erin, je préférerais être dans une cage avec toi.

Sa comparaison ne fait que craindre un peu plus le pire à Hank :

\- Il faut que je sorte de là, reprend-il en se levant du lit.  
\- Hank, ça ne sert à rien. On ignore où elle est, et vu la manière dont elle a élaboré son plan, on ne la trouvera pas tant …  
\- Où est ce que vous étiez ?  
\- Dans un entrepôt du côté de Lakeview. Mais elle est partie ce matin en me disant qu'à partir de maintenant, ça se passait entre elle et lui. Je ne pouvais pas te prévenir Hank, reprend-il en voyant le regard de son ami, je ne pouvais rester avec elle qu'à condition que je jette mon téléphone, et elle a fait pareil avec le sien.

Autrement dit, aucun moyen de la joindre. La situation se complique de plus en plus. Même s'il a une forte idée de la réponse, il demande quand même à son ami :

\- Tu sais où elle est partie ?

Et, comme il s'en doutait, Alvin lui répond à la négative.

\- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis qu'Erin s'est volatilisée avec Carl. Une semaine pendant laquelle Voight et l'équipe ont continué leurs recherches. Sans succès, puisqu'Erin et Carl restent toujours introuvables.

Hank, Alvin, et Antonio sont en plein travail lorsque Jay et Ruzzek entrent dans la pièce :

\- Victoria refuse toujours d'accuser Benjamin, leur informe Jay en posant sa veste.  
\- Et elle ne veut plus se faire avorter, rajoute Ruzzek dans un soupir.

Voilà qui se complique de plus en plus. Pourtant, Voight a comme une impression de déjà vu. Le comportement, ou plutôt le revirement de Victoria lui rappelle étrangement celui d'Erin.

\- Même si on n'a plus son témoignage, on a celui de toutes les autres, fait remarquer Alvin.

Mais Hank n'a pas l'air d'accord avec son raisonnement :

\- Il doit plonger aussi pour ce qu'il lui a fait.  
\- On ne peut pas la forcer à parler Hank.

Et Voight en a bien conscience. Mais ce dont il a surtout conscience, c'est qu'ils n'ont plus le temps pour.

\- Désolé de vous déranger.

Tous sont surpris de trouver Olivia en haut des escaliers :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lui demande alors Voight, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'a pas l'air vraiment enchanté de la voir, et tous s'en rendent bien compte. Olivia soupire intérieurement en apercevant sa réaction. Elle qui se demandait s'il lui en voulait encore, elle a la réponse sous ses yeux.

\- Je voulais te prévenir qu'Erin était sur New-York, l'informe-t-elle toujours aussi calmement.  
\- Tu lui as demandé la permission pour venir jusqu'ici ? rétorque-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne cache pas sa lassitude et pousse un soupir :

\- Hank …  
\- Je vais prendre le 1er avion, la coupe-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. La seule chose qu'on a retrouvée d'elle, c'est une vidéo qui t'est adressée.

Mais Voight n'en démord pas :

\- Je pars pour New York.  
\- On ignore où elle est Hank, continue d'insister Olivia. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de quitter Chicago au vu de la situation. Alvin et toi êtes en pleine procédure judiciaire, et tu as été pris pour cible la semaine dernière. Vous devez rester dans l'Illinois tant que tout ça n'est pas éclairci.  
\- Elle a raison Hank, affirme Alvin, on ne peut pas se permettre de quitter l'état, surtout pas après les accusations de James contre nous. On est dans le collimateur, si on quitte Chicago, on le sera encore plus et ça ne jouera vraiment pas en notre faveur.

Voight pousse un soupir, puis se tourne vers son ami :

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Sans son témoignage, on tombe.  
\- Pas obligatoirement.  
\- Pas obligatoirement ? Ils vont tous nous tomber dessus Al, tous autant qu'ils sont. Sans la version d'Erin, on est foutus. Et si Carl est mort, on le sera encore plus.

Alvin a l'air d'en savoir conscience puisqu'il reste silencieux, mais l'air assez préoccupé. Voight finit par se tourner vers Olivia :

\- Comment ça se passe là bas ?  
\- La vidéo a été déposée au bureau, on ignore par qui. On a mis les meilleurs sur l'affaire pour retrouver Erin. Mais ce n'est pas gagné d'avance Hank. Vraiment pas. Elle s'est totalement volatilisée dans la nature.


	63. FIN

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde

Tout d'abord, je vous dis un grand et énorme " **MERCI".  
Merci pour votre fidélité, vos commentaires. Enfin merci pour tout!  
**Ensuite, je vous annonce que la 1ere partie de cette histoire, **"Sans Toi"** prend fin.  
La 2nde partie est en cours ( mais pas encore publiée), elle s'intitulera decoration: " _ **La vérité et l'amour triomphent toujours"**_

* * *

 ** _Voici un extrait:_**

"C'est à toi de voir Erin, mais sache que je te soutiens, et te soutiendrai toujours"

Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant :

"Merci Jay"

Sourire qu'il me rend, puis je le vois aussitôt devenir hésitant.

"Hank m'a demandé de te transmettre une lettre …"

Voilà pourquoi il paraît mal à l'aise, parce qu'il a compris que c'est devenu un sujet plus que sensible. Aussitôt, je ressens cette boule au ventre, cette même boule qui surgit et qui me paralyse lorsqu'on parle de Hank.

"Erin ?"  
"Je n'y arrive pas …, lui avouais-je. Je … Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder en face."

Plutôt compréhensif, il secoue son visage affirmativement, tentant de me rassurer :

"Il faut du temps."


End file.
